


Two-Pack

by lordtrayus



Series: Two-Pack [1]
Category: Scisaac - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Episode: s03e10 The Overlooked, Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Episode: s03e13 Anchors, Episode: s03e14 More Bad Than Good, Episode: s03e15 Galvanize, Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, Episode: s03e17 Silverfinger, Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Episode: s03e22 De-Void, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles, Season/Series 03, Sexual Confusion, Shirtless, Sleepovers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 306,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordtrayus/pseuds/lordtrayus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has thrown Isaac out of his loft, and Isaac goes to the only other place he has someone he knows he can count on, Scott. Taking Isaac in, Scott and Isaac's relationship begins to change as they both come to grips with their new situation and their changing relationship as it moves beyond the realms of friendship and into something more. My first slash fic, and also the first fic I'm putting on this site so please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unleashed Part 1

Two-Pack

 

Scott suppressed the urge to throw the book he was looking at across the room. With everything going on, an Alpha pack who wanted to kill all of them and now bizarre ritualistic murders happening all across town, with Stiles a possible target as they seemed to be targeting virgins, well at least they had for a while, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on themes of jealousy in Othello like he was meant to be doing. Scott rubbed his face wearily, he had been a better son, student and friend over the course of the summer, and with everything going on (despite it interfering with his promise to himself) he figured he deserved the night off, he’d done a lot anyway, he’d already done his Maths homework, with a new record on the least amount of swear words used to complete the assignment.

Scott looked over at the window, frowning in distaste. It wasn’t nice out there. It had been lashing down all afternoon, ever since he, Allison and Isaac had royally pissed off the twins by messing with their motorbikes and a few hours ago, the thunder and lightning had started. It seemed that the entire town of Beacon Hills was going to be assaulted by a storm capable of personifying the Alphas anger. A loud rumble thundered over the house, and Scott was just considering going to see if his mother was alright (she didn’t particularly like thunder storms) when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in mom.” He called, deciding to at least face the desk to make it look like he was doing some homework.

The door opened, and the immediate smell of a wet werewolf made Scott take pause, because unless she was keeping something very big from him, she wasn’t a werewolf. Deciding to muse on the thought of his mother becoming a werewolf later, he turned to the doorway and his jaw dropped open slightly as he saw Isaac standing there.

He was soaking wet, wearing only a tshirt and jeans, his blond hair a sodden mess, and the look on his face was one of pure despondency, and he turned his miserable eyes onto Scott, and as soon as he looked at the expression on his friend’s face, he became certain that the wetness on his cheeks wasn’t just due to the torrential downpour going on outside.

“Hey,” Isaac began, his teeth chattering as he stood shivering in his soaking wet clothes, “I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.” He said softly, his teeth chattering and Scott nodded hesitantly, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Course you can, Isaac what’s going on, what’s wrong?” Scott asked, getting to his feet, and Isaac’s lip trembled as he looked at Scott sadly.

“I-I don't know what I did wrong, and...and he threw me out. He said it was, it was too much, having him and Cora there, he couldn't manage it anymore. And he threw me out, he told me to get out...” Isaac said, his voice trembling as Scott came up to him.

“Hey Isaac, listen to me. Calm down ok? It’ll be alright. Right, we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get pneumonia, you must be freezing.” Scott said, rummaging through his drawers to try and find a towel for Isaac.

“I-I don't want to ask this, but I can stay here right?” Isaac asked softly, hopeful and fearful at the same time, and Scott grinned.

“Of course you can stay here, you can stay here as long as you need. Besides, it’s been ages since I’ve had a sleepover it’ll make me feel like a kid again, and god knows we could both do with that.” He said, and Isaac looked at him sheepishly.

“I’ve never actually been on one before.” He admitted lamely, and Scott grinned.

“Well the only person I ever had over was Stiles so I suppose it doesn’t really count. Here. Bathroom’s just opposite, but you might want to turn the dial down a bit, you must be freezing I don't want you getting scalded.” He said, and Isaac grinned hesitantly at him.

“Thanks Scott.” He said shyly, and at Scott’s gentle urging he headed into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Scott with a puzzled expression on his face as he surveyed the bathroom door where Isaac had disappeared through.

Why on earth would Derek throw Isaac out? For the last few weeks, ever since they had rescued both Boyd and Cora from the vault, all the werewolves other than himself and Peter (Derek still didn’t trust him and Scott had to agree on that one) had all been living in Derek’s loft, and there was more than enough room for all the wolves there. And Isaac, who had been the most loyal and dedicated of Derek’s pack, the only one who hadn't tried to flee from Gerard and the Kanima, had been the one who had been thrown out by someone, who, in his own gruff and inimitable way, had been more of a father come big brother figure to Isaac than his own father had ever been. Derek had given Isaac a new life, and had made him feel a lot better about himself, given him a new home and a new family, and for his part, Isaac, who found it hard to trust others due to the trauma his father had inflicted on him, he had learned to trust Derek and in fact hero worshipped him in some ways. And now, all of a sudden, Derek had turned on Isaac and had thrown him out of the only place he had every felt truly comfortable calling home, on a night like this no less.

Scott suppressed an angry growl. He knew Derek must have his reasons and hadn't done this just to hurt Isaac, but there was something more to this, he was sure of it. He would sit down and get the full story from Isaac after he got out of the shower, but first, he needed to tell his mother that for the foreseeable future, she was going to be having a houseguest.

Alert for the smell of a freshly cleaned and warm Isaac when he came out of the bathroom, Scott headed downstairs, finding his mother dozing in front of the tv as she watched Grey’s Anatomy. Smirking and pressing record on the Sky box so she could watch what she missed, he sat down beside her, making the sofa move slightly, and leading his mother to mutter something about wind chimes.

“Mom!” he called and she jerked awake, blinking her eyes sleepily as she tried to bring the room back into focus.

“What time is it, am I late for work?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“No, but you do have a houseguest.” He said, his ears and nose alert for any sign of Isaac leaving the bathroom.

“Huh?” she asked in sleepy confusion, and Scott frowned.

“Isaac. Something happened between him and Derek and he threw him out. He doesn’t have anywhere else to go, he can stay here right?” he asked hopefully and she nodded.

“Well of course he can. Why would Derek throw him out though?” she asked in concern and Scott scowled.

“I don't know I haven’t got the full story yet. He came in soaking wet I think he’d been wandering around for a while.” He said worriedly, and Melissa looked out of the window worriedly.

“Out in that? He’s mad!” she exclaimed and Scott nodded.

“Yeah without a jacket too. He just looked so miserable, I’ve never seen him like that, and he was cold, shaking, everything, I sent him to the shower.” He explained, and she nodded.

“Alright, how about you deal with Isaac and I’ll get him some food? Oh shoot, I just cleaned out the guest bedroom that your gran usually sleeps in yesterday, you know what the woman’s like every time she comes to visit, more biscuits in the bed than there is in a biscuit factory. And there’s you know, the gran smell.” She said, wrinkling her nose and Scott grinned.

“Don’t worry mom, a while longer and you’ll have your own granny smell.” He said cheerfully, however his mother was less than impressed.

“Any more smart comments like that and Isaac won’t be the only one who’s homeless. Right, well the mattress is still airing, I had to clean that too, woman drives me round the twist. He can stay in your room tonight, go and get him some blankets.” She said, and he nodded thoughtfully.

“I don't like the idea of him being in a different room anyway he’s really down. I’ll get him some clothes to wear too, try and keep him warm since he was going around in nothing but a tshirt and jeans in that downpour.” He said worriedly, and Melissa nodded in agreement.

“Alright, you go and look after him, I’ll find something warm to make him.” She said, bustling through to the kitchen, and as he headed for the stairs, she smiled up at him.

“You’re a good friend to him honey.” She said proudly, and he grinned as he headed up stairs, getting the spare duvet (the one thankfully free of his recently visited gran’s influence and got one of his spare bedcovers, a nice blue one, he didn’t think Isaac would appreciate the lilac one they gave his gran. Setting the things down on the bed he heard the bathroom door click and turned to see Isaac, his teeth no longer chattering, emerging from the steamy bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, his bare chest glimmering with the heat he had caused in the bathroom as the steam in the bathroom billowed out into the corridor

“You feeling any better?” Scott asked kindly, leading him into his room, and Isaac shrugged as Scott looked around for things for him to wear, hanging awkwardly in the background, as if not entirely sure he was welcome.

“Sorry about this Scott, I just, I didn’t have anywhere else to go and...” he said, his voice still hesitant and slightly upset.

Scott shook his head.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. You’re my friend Isaac, and I definitely wouldn’t want you sleeping rough on a night like this. Like I said, it’s fine, you can stay here as long as you want. Are all your clothes wet?” he asked in concern, and Isaac nodded nervously.

“Yeah, he really picked a lousy night to throw me out huh?” he asked mockingly, trying to hide the pain he was in but Scott knew better than that.

“Yeah, he did.” He said, barely keeping a snarl from his voice.

How could Derek do this to Isaac? He already had enough issues without Derek joining in the fun, and doing what he did tonight of all nights when it looked like the weather that had caused Noah’s ark, how could he be so insensitive and pigheaded?

“Look, I don't want to cause your mom any trouble...” Isaac said hesitantly, and Scott shot him a patient look.

“Isaac, it’s fine ok? Mom’s already making you something to eat to warm you up, and she’ll wash your clothes too, she doesn’t want you out in that any more than I do. She’s ok with you being here, she knows you’re a wolf, so what’s the problem? You can relax here. Well you could if I could find you some clothes.” He said irritably, so much for being a better son, he’d tidied so much now he couldn't find anything in his room.

“Thanks Scott. I’ll be...” he began, but a sharp look from Scott made him break off mid sentence.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I told you, you can stay here as long as you want, and as long as you need. I think mom will kind of like having someone else in the house too. And it gives me someone to talk too, you never know, it might be fun. Finally!” Scott exclaimed in relief as he found in the back of his cupboard several things that he was too small for, because Isaac was taller than him and hence had more ground to cover.

“Here.” Scott said finally, after delving into the back of the cupboard, and turned his back while Isaac donned a black dressing gown that Scott was too small for, wrapping it tightly around him, but leaving a slice of his pale chest visible as he did so.

“Feel better?” Scott asked as he watched Isaac towelling his hair dry, and the other wolf nodded.

“Yeah.” He said, as Melissa entered, a bowl of steaming hot soup on a tray in her hands, along with a cup of something hot.

“Hey Isaac.” She said kindly, setting down the tray and he looked nervously up at her from his perch on the bed, and it looked as though he was fighting not to stand to attention when she came into the room.

“Thanks for letting me stay here Mrs McCall, I don't want to be a pain, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go, and...” he stammered, but she held up a hand, cutting off his explanation.

“I don't need to hear it honey, you stay here as long as you need to, I’m fine with it. Right, you know where the toilet is, your room will be next door, but not tonight, you can stay in here tonight, my mother was here last week and the woman’s a menace, gets biscuits and crumbs everywhere when she’s in bed when she has her midnight snacks. So, if you give me your clothes, I’ll get them washed and dried for you so they’re ready to wear in the morning ok? If you tell me what you want to wear tomorrow I’ll give it a quick iron too.” She said kindly, and he shook his head.

“No, thanks Mrs McCall, but it doesn’t matter about ironing them, we don't have one at...well we didn’t have one at home.” He said his voice hurt, and she smiled and cupped his cheek affectionately.

“It’s alright. Where’s your stuff, I’ll get started on that. I did you some tomato soup and hot chocolate to warm you up, you must have been freezing coming in out of that. Right, I’ll leave you boys alone, call me if you need anything.” She said, promptly picking up the bag Isaac had come with and disappearing out the door.

“Your mom’s nice.” Isaac said as he headed to the desk to eat his soup, his voice wavering slightly as he said it.

“I know she is.” He said proudly, and Isaac sent him a look from the corner of his eye as he started to scoff the soup.

“Must be where you get it from.” He said, tucking into the soup as if it was his first meal in ages.

Scott continued to look for clothes as Isaac finished his soup and his hot chocolate, exhaling in relief as he drank it.

“That’s better.” Isaac said, perking up slightly now that he had some food in him.

“I can’t find anything for you to wear tonight.” Scott said, biting his lip thoughtfully, and Isaac shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, you’ve done enough. Besides, this is nice and warm.” He said, closing the dressing gown over his slightly exposed chest as he got to his feet and stretched, with Scott looked at him curiously.

“You sure?” he asked, and Isaac nodded.

“Yes. Thanks though, for everything. When Derek threw me out, I kind of panicked, I didn’t know where to go.” He admitted mournfully, scuffing his bare feet on the carpet and Scott grinned.

“I’m just glad you came here. At least you’ve warmed up now, you feeling ok?” he asked, and Isaac shrugged.

“You mean do I feel ill because I was out in the middle of a thunderstorm with the clothes on my back as that’s all I had time to properly pack? No, I feel fine.” He scowled, glaring out of the rain soaked window.

“But you still feel crappy.” Scott said wisely, and Isaac gave a tired sigh and sat down on the bed, turning to face Scott who was sitting beside him, his eyes glinting slightly as though he was about to cry.

“It was weird. I came home, and something weird was going on, Cora was hiding in the shadows for some reason, and Derek, Derek was drinking, he never drinks, and they were, I don't know, tense, wound up. I thought at first they were mad at me because of what we did to the twins, but he didn’t say anything. That’s when he said that it was too much having me there, because he had Cora now. I mean, I know she’s his sister, I get that I really do, but she’s back so suddenly I’m too much to look after? I just...I don't know what I did wrong. He said he couldn't keep me there anymore, that it was too much to look after the two of us, and then he told me he wanted me out. He wanted me gone. I didn’t believe him at first, and he just got angrier, I mean how was I supposed to know he was telling the truth, that he really did want me gone? He’s the one who made me a wolf! He gave me a home, and it’s like all of a sudden I’m not good enough for him, he doesn’t want me around anymore because he has his proper family back. I mean...he was my family, and suddenly I’m getting thrown out. I don't understand what I did to make him so angry, so upset.” He said, his voice wavering, and Scott frowned as he noticed Isaac touch his face self consciously.

“Isaac, what’s wrong?” he asked softly as Isaac’s hand shook, and Scott could feel his anger rapidly rising at Derek by the minute for doing this to Isaac.

“I, I didn’t want to leave, and he kept getting angrier. He lost his temper and he...he threw a bottle at me.” He said, and Scott’s eyes widened in anger.

Alpha or not, sometime mentor or not, he was going to kill Derek! Derek, other than himself and probably Jackson since he had lived across the road from them, knew better than anyone what Isaac’s abusive father had put him through. Derek, like him, knew all about the beatings, the harsh treatment, the criticisms, about the bastard locking Isaac in the freezer, and about him throwing things at Isaac when he was in a towering temper. Isaac had told them both that the night his father had died, he had thrown a glass at Isaac that if he hadn't been a wolf and had wolf reflexes could easily have blinded him. And now Derek, Isaac’s hero, his rescuer, his brother come father figure, had done the exact same thing to Isaac, who had a long history of being abused by such a person. Scott couldn't suppress the angry growl this time, he was going to kill Derek!

However, he suppressed his anger as he saw the depressed look on Isaac’s face. He looked as though someone he loved had died, and was trying not to cry about it, even though he was devastated. He sniffed stubbornly, and when he looked at Scott, his eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

“I’m sorry, I...” he began, but Scott shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ve had a crappy day. Come to think of it you’ve had a fair few crappy days recently.” He said with a slight smile, and felt slightly better as he got a weak chuckle from Isaac at the mention of it.

“Yeah, being set on by angry twin Alphas, getting beat up in a bike crash, losing Erica, being chased by Boyd and Cora, getting dunked in a freezing cold ice bath and now getting thrown out of my home. Yeah my life sucks doesn’t it?” he asked weakly, and Scott smiled.

“It’s not all bad, you’ve got me, Stiles...” he said, and Isaac smiled.

“Yeah, and you’re great. Really man, thanks.” He said and Scott shrugged.

“It’s ok, I told you before, I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt. Even by Derek.” He said with a hint of threat and Isaac smiled, heartened by Scott’s support.

“Thanks.” He said again and Scott smiled.

“Hey, we’re on the team together for a start, you’ve got my back, I’ve got yours.” He assured Isaac, who looked out of the window sadly.

“Do you...do you think he even cares? Or do you reckon he just hates me like my dad did?” he asked, his voice so sad and hurt that Scott didn’t realise what he was doing at first, and by the time he did, it was too late.

He had snaked an arm around Isaac’s shoulders and without meaning to, had brought him close, and was now wrapping Isaac in a one armed hug. Isaac however, eyes filling with tears he had refused to shed before now, gave a sniff and didn’t move, apparently quite content to sit in Scott’s embrace, and Scott had to admit, it felt nice to ahve someone so close to him again. Ever since he and Allison had broken up, he hadn't been this close to anyone and it felt good to be able to just to hold someone he cared about again to make their day a little brighter. And boy did Isaac need that.

“Yeah, I reckon he does. Look, I know Derek doesn’t hate you. Whatever reason he had for throwing you out the way he did, I know he doesn’t hate you.” He said, his eyes dropping because as a wolf, Isaac was fairly warm anyway, and wrapped in his black dressing gown he was even warmer and it was making Scott just as sleepy as it seemed to be making Isaac who’s breathing was slowing down as he seemed content to nuzzle in Scott’s arms.

“Suppose so.” He said sleepily, and Scott smiled slightly.

“I don't hate you either. You’re my friend.” He said simply, releasing Isaac, who sat up, albeit reluctantly, he had been getting quite comfy.

“You’re my friend too.” He said, yawning widely, and Scott thought it might be a good idea to get Isaac’s covers ready.

“Hang on, before you fall asleep, give me a hand with this.” Scott said and getting wearily to his feet, Isaac, with several false starts, most of which were caused by Scott, had managed to navigate the duvet into its cover.

“Thanks man, I’m useless at these things.” He complained and Scott nodded.

“And as you can see, I’m not great master at them either.” He admitted lamely, watching as Isaac wrapped himself up in the duvet cover.

“Hmm, it’s nice to be warm again. Thanks Scott, for everything.” He said, and Scott grinned.

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter. You’re my friend, so just relax ok? Damn, I forgot pillows, I’ll be back in a minute.” He said, heading downstairs to get the spare pillowcases.

“Is he alright?” Melissa asked, taking Isaac’s clothes out of the washing machine, and Scott nodded hesitantly.

“Yeah I think he will be, he’s just hurt and a bit overwhelmed.” He said, and Melissa raised an eyebrow.

“And Derek?” she asked, sounding disapproving, and the scowl on her son’s face answered all of her questions.

“Let’s just say he and I are going to have a falling out very soon.” He growled darkly, as Melissa looked up at the ceiling to where Isaac was in Scott’s room above him.

“Make sure he knows he’s welcome as long as he wants to stay ok? And if you see Derek, don't do anything I’ll regret.” She pleaded and Scott grinned.

“I won’t mom don't worry. And I keep telling Isaac it’s fine that he’s staying here, but I don't think he believes me.” He said worriedly, and Melissa patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s just because he’s new to this sweetie, he’s bound to be nervous, and he’s uncomfortable, he’s in a new home, his world’s been turned inside out and he thinks he’s asking too much of us, you just need to help him to relax.” She assured him, not noticing her son’s faint blush as he remembered hugging Isaac not that long ago, how warm and right it had felt, how relaxed both of them had been, and he quickly made his escape up the stairs.

As he entered his room, blush still tingeing his cheeks, he came to a stop, smiling slightly. Isaac was already asleep, breathing peacefully, his head on the pillows on the side of the bed that Scott didn’t use, to his great relief. His covers were covering his legs and half his waist, the other half clearly showing his black boxers. His dressing gown had come undone, revealing his bare chest to the night air, and one of his arms was draped over the side of the bed. Smiling slightly, Scott shut off the lights to allow him to sleep better. Setting down the pillows, Scott stripped down to his boxers, and considered the chair where he had intended to sleep tonight. And he then decided against it. He didn’t know why, he couldn't explain it, but he for some reason didn’t want to sleep alone with Isaac on the bed, so peaceful yet vulnerable. So, Scott gently climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Isaac, climbing under his own covers stealthily. Then, once settled he nervously draped an arm around Isaac’s waist. Isaac, sound asleep, made no noise whatsoever and simply snuggled a little closer towards Scott, the edge of his breath tickling Scott’s bare chest. Scott smiled at the sensation, enjoying the warmth that was coming off of Isaac, along with the gentle cooling breeze as he breathed peacefully, sound asleep as he was. With Isaac settled, Scott smoothed his hair with his free hand before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, a smile on his face and Isaac snuggled up against him.

 


	2. Unleashed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furious at what Derek did to Isaac, Scott goes to have it out with him and Isaac learns he can depend on Scott

Two-Pack

 

Scott woke blearily, to find Isaac, who had wriggled out of the dressing gown he had been wearing when he had went to sleep, snuggled up against his bare chest. Scott looked at his friend, and for some reason, he really didn’t mind that Isaac was so close, and Isaac apparently didn’t seem to mind that Scott’s arm had been draped around his waist. Moving gently so as not to wake Isaac, Scott gently untangled himself from his new houseguest, moving to the window and leaning his forehead against the cool glass.

As Isaac made a small noise of protest in his sleep, Scott looked outside. The rain was still lashing down, and the wind was still whistling but the thunder at least seemed to have stopped. The moon, a crescent moon tonight (he made a mental note to himself to talk with Isaac about what they should do at full moon, his mother may know and accept that they were both werewolves, but she would be less than impressed with both of them transforming in the house), was overcast, as was his mood. He chanced a look at Isaac, who had stretched an arm across to his side of the bed, as if searching for Scott. Scott smiled slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked at his new house guest. How could Derek have done that to him, just thrown him out as if he were nothing? Scott grunted in the back of his throat. His anger at Derek had been playing over in his mind again and again as he had slept, involving a couple of fantasies were he kicked the disloyal twat right where it counted. Scott scowled as he thought of Derek and Cora, safely within their loft while Isaac had been thrown out into the pouring rain, at risk of cold and pneumonia, wandering around listlessly as he tried to find somewhere to stay after he had been thrown out of his home. Who the hell did Derek think he was?

With a low snarl, Scott stood up, making Isaac mutter indistinguishably in his sleep. Temporarily mollified by the sight, Scott gently eased the dressing gown out from under Isaac’s body and draped it over the chair, allowing Isaac to sprawl out and have the bed to himself. At least Isaac was getting some sleep, despite how upset he had been earlier, after he had hit the pillow he had hardly made a peep, his only action being to snuggle close to Scott some more. Isaac had kicked his duvet off slightly, revealing his chest to the cool night air that was coming in through the slightly opened window. Seeing Isaac shiver a little bit as he sprawled out onto his back, his arm still draped over Scott’s side, Scott gently pulled Isaac’s covers up to offer him a bit more shelter from the cold. Smiling at the noise of contentment Isaac made, Scott, without meaning to, gently swept Isaac’s hair from his eyes slightly, leaving him sleeping soundly in the bed, legs sticking out at odd angles and his left arm sprawled over where Scott had been lying minutes before. Confident that Isaac was sound asleep, warm and comfortable, Scott returned to scowling out of the window. He was still angry at Derek. He knew that whatever his reasons for throwing Isaac out, they were probably good ones, however, as was usual with him, he showed no tact or understanding and had left someone Scott cared a hell of a lot about an emotional and devastated homeless wreck. Scott snarled. What if Isaac hadn't come here? If Isaac hadn't had him or Stiles to turn to, where would he have gone? And would Derek have cared? By doing what he had done, Derek could very well have killed Isaac.

Not to mention the pack of bloodthirsty Alphas out there, the twins were certainly mad enough to attack Isaac after their little stunt at school today, and that crazy bitch Kali or that thug Ennis, both of them would be more than happy to have attacked a lone Beta on his own, particularly when he was the most loyal and steadfast of Derek’s original pack, the only one who hadn't cut and run when things had gotten tough. Not to mention, the twins had to have reported to Deuchalion that he and Isaac were friends too, which meant that if any of the Alphas had been feeling particularly vicious they could easily have done something that would easily devastate and hurt both Derek and Scott, a fact that would then further divide Scott and Derek because Isaac should never be out in that situation in the first place. What was more, along with a pack of dangerous and blood thirst Alphas who could easily have attacked and hurt if not killed Isaac, there was also the mysterious deaths that were going on around the town, and Isaac might have become a target for them too. Scott snarled, his anger with Derek growing to even greater levels.

How could he have been so stupid? He was meant to protect Isaac, look out for him, instead he had thrown him out, scaring the crap out of him in the process, convinced Isaac that he was worthless and that the closest thing he had to a parent now hated him, and had cast him out in the middle of a freaking thunderstorm to a town where there were a pack of bloodthirsty Alphas who would be more than happy to rip Isaac to shreds and were some weird ritualistic murderer was going around committing three-fold deaths. Anything could have happened to Isaac! Furious, and realising his anger was not going to abate any time soon, Scott grabbed the top he had been wearing earlier, and after a last check to make sure that Isaac was still sound asleep (his head was now buried in Scott’s pillow), Scott snuck out of the room quietly, filled with indignant righteous anger on his friend’s behalf. Pissed with Derek, and with a strong desire to give Isaac something good to wake up to rather than another day filled with misery wondering what he had done wrong, he quietly darted downstairs and slipped out of the house, onto his motorbike and headed for Derek’s loft, glowering angrily as he did so.

 

XX

 

Derek was awoken by a thumping on the door. Someone wanted in, and badly. Swearing under his breath, he noticed Cora’s dark eyes peering out from her own door as she watched her brother head for the stairs.

“The Alphas?” she asked tightly and he gave her a small, reassuring smile.

“Something makes me think they wouldn’t knock.” He told her, and she looked at him worriedly.

“What if it’s Isaac?” she asked hesitantly and he sighed.

He still felt awful about what he had done to Isaac. On hindsight, he realised that maybe he should have just explained to Isaac why he wanted him gone. But, filled with fear and trepidation about the presence of the Alphas and the fact that Kali had basically murdered him while Deuchalion prattled a load of crap that he seriously wasn’t interested in (he might have at least listened if he didn’t have a freaking pipe stuck through his chest), Derek had told Isaac in no uncertain terms that he wanted Isaac gone from the loft, and when Isaac had kept pushing him and asking what he had done wrong, he had snapped, and with all his mixed up emotions, he had thrown a bottle at Isaac. The look of shocked, deep betrayal on his face before Isaac had virtually fled from the loft would haunt his memories for a very long time.

“If it’s him, I’ll tell him to go away.” He said regretfully, figuring if nothing else he ought to open the door just to shut the knocking noise up.

He reached the door, and slid the lock out of place before opening the door. And as soon as there was a gap big enough, a fist emerged from the hole and clocked him right on the nose, catching Derek by surprise and knocking him off his feet with a thud. Derek, slightly dazed, didn’t need to sit up or use his now bleeding and sore nose to know who it was who was attacking him.

“Hello Scott.” He said tiredly, pinching his nose as he sat up to see Scott, clad in shorts and a tshirt, his hair dripping with rain, glaring down at him, the angry yellow of his eyes diminishing as he beheld the Alpha lying on the floor.

“Don’t you hello Scott me! What the hell did you do that to Isaac for?” he demanded as Cora bounded down the stairs, rushing to her brother’s side, glaring at Scott as she did so.

“Look kid, he’s the Alpha and my brother, and if you...” she began but Scott growled, and not in a human way, he was full on pissed off werewolf growling, which Derek knew well enough was a clear danger sign.

“Cora back off. No offence sis, but Scott could kick your ass, and he’s angry enough to do it just to make a point. I’ll be fine.” He assured her, but Cora remained crouched beside him as he sat up and looked at Scott, his expression bored and irritated.

“I did it for his own good.” He said firmly, and Scott snorted derisively.

“For his own good? He thinks you hate him!” he raged, curling his hand, which Derek noticed included claws, into a fist to punch him again.

“He does? Tell him I don't.” Derek said, feeling guilty.

He hadn't wanted to make Isaac feel that he hated him, he had just wanted him gone, and gone in a hurry so he would be safe. In truth, he had figured that if Isaac would go anywhere, he would go to Scott’s, and he had suspected that Scott, being who he was (admittedly a much nicer and kinder person than he had ever been, even before the fire), would take Isaac in without any hesitation. And now that his nose was already clearing and healing thanks to his being an Alpha, he could smell Isaac all over Scott, and he suppressed a smirk. He figured Scott would hug Isaac, that would explain why he smelled so much of his Beta. And besides, his nose was starting to heal, and he doubted Scott, in the mood he was in, would believe that Derek was just smirking because something amused him and he really didn’t want to get hit again. Not that he would admit it, but damn his punches hurt, especially when he was pissed.

“I’m not your messenger Derek.” Scott snarled, and Cora glared up at him.

“Hey kid, back off, my brother doesn’t have to explain himself to you. And besides, he’s your Alpha, so you’re meant to do what he tells you.” She pointed out, and Scott gave a hrash bark of laughter.

“One, no I won’t, and two, no I’m not.” He said, and Derek sent Cora a look that implied she was to settle down.

“But I thought you said...”

“He’s an Omega technically, he only joined to stop Jackson and Gerard. Turns out he was working for Gerard all along anyway.” Derek explained and Cora growled and glared up at Scott.

“He was helping a werewolf killer?” she demanded, claws extending, and Derek shook his head.

“No, he was getting close to him just like he was to me so he could stop him. And Cora, seriously, back off.” Derek advised getting to his feet.

“What you don't think I can take him?” she demanded indignantly, and both Scott and Derek answered in unison.

“No.”

Cora looked at her brother indignantly, and he sighed.

“Cora, you were held captive and didn’t transform for months. And besides, Scott could kick Erica and Isaac’s ass, and you’re not at their level.” He said tiredly, dropping down to the couch while he was still fixed with a death glare from Scott.

“You going to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to throw him out of his home, on a night like this no less, without so much as an explanation?” he asked, but Derek avoided the question.

“He’s with you isn’t he? I can smell him on you, he’s safe right?” he asked and Scott glared angrily.

“Yes, no thanks to you. Have you forgotten Deuchalion? Him and his goons murdered Erica and plenty of others most likely, and you throw Isaac out into the pissing rain when the Alphas want us all dead, and on top of that we had pissed off the twins even more today, he could have been a prime target. And then there’s the nutter going around killing people as sacrifices, did you not think of that?” he snarled at him, and Derek hated to admit it, but they were all good points, and Cora just sat beside him, glaring resentfully at Scott as he lambasted her big brother.

“Scott...”

Scott’s eyes glowed yellow again, making Derek wisely shut up. Cora was looking at Scott resentfully sure, but also with interest. It seemed that despite how it seemed to her and Boyd, and probably to Isaac at times, that Scott and Derek really didn’t hate each other. She wouldn’t go so far as to say they truly liked each other but in their own way they were fond of one another and respected each other, except when Scott thought Derek had screwed up as he did currently. And Derek respected Scott enough to allow him to rage and scream at him (probably because he knew he deserved it) and also thought that Scott deserved answers too.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me. In your shoes I would be too. And I’m sorry Isaac went to you,” he began, but stopped when Scott shook his head irritably.

“I don't care that he’s staying with me, he can stay with me for as long as he likes. My problem is you throwing him out in the middle of a storm, when there’s at least two dangerous types of murderer hanging around Beacon Hills, with nothing but the clothes on his back, with no explanation and only after you acted like his father towards him.” He said with an angry growl.

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best move. You don't get it.” Derek said gruffly, and Scott raised an eyebrow.

“Well help me get it, because Isaac was in a serious state when he came in. What the hell happened?” he asked and Derek sighed.

“Deuchalion paid a visit today. He came here, with Ennis and Kali. They wanted to get me on their own, to convince me to join their pack. See that’s why they’re here. They’re recruiting, and they want me to join. Problem is, to join, I need to kill my pack.” He explained, and Derek frowned.

“You would never kill anyone in your pack. You may be an annoying jerk at times, but you wouldn’t kill someone in your own pack, you wouldn’t even kill Stiles despite the amount of times you’ve threatened to do it.” He said with conviction and Derek favoured him with a small smile. Trust Scott to miss the news about the Alphas visit and go straight to the more emotional part.

“Maybe, doesn’t change the fact that that’s what they wanted. They damn near killed me. That bitch Kali stuck a pipe through me, and then Isaac came in after they left, telling me about how you had pissed off the twins. I was frightened ok? They nearly killed me, and they could have killed Cora. That’s why I got Isaac to leave, I wanted to protect him and make sure they didn’t go after him.” He explained, and Scott sighed.

“I knew it would be for some stupidly noble reason, now I can’t be that mad at you. Actually, screw that, I can. If that was the reason why didn’t you just tell Isaac? He would have understood and he still could have come and lived with me, we wouldn’t have minded if you’d explained it, rather than just chucking him out, making him think he’s done something wrong and then going all dad like on him, don't you think he has enough issues?” Scott asked irritably, and Derek sighed.

“I didn’t think of it like that. All I knew was that I wanted him out and safe as soon as I could. I know you think I’m a jerk, but I was only trying to protect him. I just didn’t do it very well.” He said, and Scott sighed.

“Yeah you did, because now he’s with us. Problem is the way you did it was wrong. He thinks you hate him, and throwing a bottle at him wasn’t the best of moves you could have made.” He said tartly and Derek grunted.

“I know it wasn’t. Is he alright though?” he asked, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, he’s fine now, he was in a state when he got to me though, he kept asking me what he had done wrong to make you want him gone out of the blue like that. He also thinks you hate him. And I’m still mad at you for doing it the way you did, and sending him out alone into a thunderstorm in a town with a pack of bloodthirsty Alphas and some sacrificial murderer going around. How would you have felt if he had been attacked?” Scott scolded, annoyed, and hated saying it almost as soon as he said it.

While he did get the flicker of regret and shame from both the other werewolves, he now had vivid mental images of Isaac being attacked and ripped apart by the twins. Shaking his head to clear the heart clenching vision from his mind, he returned to glaring at Derek, his arms folded irritably.

“You know I would have felt awful Scott, I was just determined to get him somewhere safe. It didn’t occur to me that they might try and attack him when he left, but I’m glad he’s safe. Maybe the Alphas are afraid to get their paws wet. And besides, I figured if he would go anywhere he would go to you, so thanks for taking him in.” He said, getting to his feet tiredly.

“You need to talk to him, because you really knocked him for six yesterday.” He told him and Derek sighed.

“Scott, I’m the last person he wants to see right now. In case you missed it, which I know you didn’t, I’m the one who threw him out of his home, and worse, threw a bottle at him when he didn’t. You’re right, he is going to see me as acting like his dad, but at least it gets him away from here. He’s safe, which is what matters. I shouldn’t have done it how I did it, and I shouldn’t have thrown the bottle at him, I know better than that, but at least he’s safe.” Derek said stubbornly, making Scott roll his eyes.

“Yeah he is, but he’s also hurting. It’s something you seriously don't get isn’t it? There is more to a person than their physical state, their emotions and feelings matter too Derek, and you really messed Isaac up with what you did.” He ground out, frustrated with Derek as usual and Derek sighed.

“I know that Scott, I just...”

“Aren’t very good at dealing with emotions. You never were.” Cora said lightly from her perch, and the other two wolves turned to her, they’d almost forgotten she was there she hadn't talked in so long.

Scott suppressed a grin as Derek glared at his little sister, catching Cora’s eye and for the first time her gaze softened to one of casual amusement as her brother glared.

“Yes, thank you Cora.” Derek said with dignity, and Scott cleared his throat to attract the Alphas attention back to him.

“Look, good at dealing with emotions or not, the point is you need to talk to Isaac. I can try and convince him that you don't hate him till I’m blue in the face, but he won’t believe it if it comes from anybody but you. And an apology, or even just an explanation since I know you’re not very big on apologising, would be a good idea too. Otherwise, he might abandon you like Erica and Boyd did.” He said, and Derek flinched.

He hadn't said it to be brutal, he had meant it as a warning that he risked losing Isaac just like he had lost Erica if he wasn’t careful, but now he came to think of it Derek probably wouldn’t see it like that. He would see it as Scott reminding him of his failure to keep his pack together, a failure that had resulted in the death of one of them.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Would you take some of his stuff to him?” he asked hesitantly, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, all he can fit in of mine is a dressing gown, and he can’t go to school in that. I mean it though Derek, talk to him. He needs to hear it from you that you don't hate him, he needs to know why you threw him out, and it shouldn’t come from me, it should come from you.” Scott chided slightly, and Derek sighed as he headed into what had been Isaac’s room before he had been so unceremoniously thrown out.

“He does feel sorry. And it didn’t take him long to figure out how much he must have hurt Isaac when he threw him out. His heart’s in the right place.” Cora said tightly and Scott sighed.

“I never said it wasn’t Cora. I know he means well, its just the way he goes about it makes things worse. Isaac was a mess when he came to me, that’s why I was so mad because I knew it was Derek’s fault and I wanted to, I don't know.” He said grumpily and Cora smiled slightly as he became flustered.

He then turned to her.

“Just a heads up, Isaac might be mad at you too. For the last few months, its only been him and Derek and when you show up, he gets thrown out. He might take that the wrong way.” He said worriedly, and she scowled.

She didn’t want Isaac mad at her, she actually quite liked him, out of all the kids her brother seemed to delight in surrounding himself with, he was the best of the lot. But she could see how Isaac might consider it her fault that he was thrown out of his home and forced to shack up with Scott...which by the smell off him he had enjoyed slightly too much. Resisting the urge to bemoan her brother’s lack of empathy once again, she looked up just in time to see Derek come back through with all that remained of Isaac’s things in a bag.

“Will you at least tell him I’m sorry?” Derek asked, handing the bag to Scott, who stubbornly shook his head.

“No Derek, I know you don't like this but it’s you who he needs to hear from. You really hurt him, and he really looks up to you, so just I don't know, fix it ok?” Scott asked lamely, and Derek gave him a slight grin.

“You care about him don't you?” he asked, and Scott nodded.

“Course I do, he’s my friend. And so are you, most of the time anyway, and it’s your fault he’s in such a mess. So fix it ok?” he asked, and Derek nodded.

“I’ll talk to him. Do you want any money or anything for keeping him?” Derek asked awkwardly, making Cora wince.

“And I thought you were doing so well. No, he’s my friend, and he can stay with me as long as he wants. All I want from you is for you to talk to him and to make him stop feeling like shit. Ok?” he asked plainly, and Derek nodded.

“Fine. Thanks though, for taking him in. You didn’t need to.” He said, and Scott grinned a little.

“I kind of did. But you don't need to thank me. Besides, it’s kind of nice having him at home.” He said, and Cora noticed, though she doubted her brother did, a slight blush to Scott’s cheeks as he said so. She turned away to hide her smirk, ever since she had gotten back she had Derek complain about how Isaac hung around with Scott more than he did with him nowadays. Interesting.

“Yeah, but thanks. I was worried he would just run off, but at least he’s safe with you. So thanks. And for cleaning up my mess. And...look after him won’t you?” he asked hesitantly, and Scott nodded.

“Of course.” He said, and left the room, and before she burst into wild laughter, Cora scampered back to her room, leaving her brother tenderly rubbing his nose in confusion.

 

XX

 

As Scott snuck back into his room, flicking the drizzle out of his spiked up fringe as he did so, he smirked slightly as he saw that Isaac had curled up in his cover, and rolled back onto his own side. Scott smiled slightly as he observed his friend sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in his covers, his blond hair falling into his eyes slightly. Moving quietly, with a tender smile on his face, Scott stripped off his shirt and boxers and climbed back into bed. Thinking he had been stealthy, he was shocked when Isaac stirred and turned back around to face him, one of his nice eyes looking at him blearily.

“Where did you go? Did I make you get out of bed? Sorry, I’ll...” he said nervously, starting to move, but Scott laid a hand on his bare shoulder to stop him.

“It wasn’t you, I’m ok like this. Besides, you’re kind of warm, kind of defeats the purpose of having covers. Relax ok?” he urged huskily, and Isaac nodded slightly.

“You sure it’s ok? You’re not uncomfortable about anything?” he asked shyly, and Scott shook his head.

“No, unless you are?” he asked, and he felt a sense of relief as Scott shook his head.

“No, I’m cool.” He said, cocking his head at Scott curiously.

“What’s up?” Scott asked, not really knowing where to put his hand.

“Where did you go, I can feel the cold coming off you?” he asked and Scott grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry, I was mad at Derek, so I went to see him.” He admitted, and Isaac looked at him in sleepy confusion.

“You were mad at him, why?” he asked, and Scott looked at him kindly.

“Because of what he did to you, it made my blood boil.” He told him, and was quite pleased when a blush appeared on Isaac’s cheeks.

“Oh, thanks Scott.” He said hesitantly, as though not quite believing it, and Scott smiled.

“Anytime.” He assured him, and Isaac cast his eyes down sadly.

“Did he tell you he what I did that was so bad to make him throw me out?” he asked pitifully, and without meaning to, Scott gently caressed Isaac’s cheek, and when Isaac said nothing about it, he continued, gently stroking his cheek calmly to reassure his guest.

“You didn’t do anything ok? It was all him. And I know for a fact that he doesn’t hate you.” He assured him, and Isaac scoffed before rolling over to face away from Scott.

“Yeah, right.” He dismissed irritably, and the sheer pain in his voice made Scott’s heart break.

“He doesn’t. But...even if he did, at least you know I don't hate you.” He whispered into Isaac’s ear, and Scott was sure he saw the room light up slightly as he saw Isaac smile.

“Thanks Scott. I don't hate you either.” He said, and Scott smiled.

“Good.” He said, and experimentally, he wrapped his arm around Isaac’s waist, snaking his fingers underneath Isaac’s toned stomach. He was nervous for only a second, afraid of how Isaac might react, if he might shove Scott off or snap at him. But all Isaac did was shuffle his back a little closer to Scott, allowing him to wrap his arm even further around Isaac’s waist, and smiling, Scott rested his chin on Isaac’s bare shoulder.

“Scott? You wouldn’t chuck out people you’re meant to care about. I reckon you’d make an awesome Alpha.” Isaac said sleepily, and as his guest drifted off sleepily, Scott found himself very glad Isaac was facing the other way, or his blush would have blinded him. Wrapping himself comfortably around Isaac, he too drifted off to sleep, his chin resting gently on Isaac’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around Isaac’s warm and toned stomach, Scott absently stroking Isaac’s hair sleepily as he too drifted off to sleep.

 

XX

 

“Seriously dude? The only other one in actual contention for the title of Teen Wolf of Beacon Hills is staying with you now?” Stiles asked in disbelief as the end of the next school dat.

“What would you want me to do Stiles? Just leave him without anywhere to go?” Scott asked irritably, it had been a long day, and he hadn't had a chance to talk with Stiles all day, or Alison, or even Lydia. He also hadn't seen Isaac all day which worried him slightly.

“And your mom’s ok with that?” Stiles asked in disbelief, and Scott grinned.

“Maybe it’s because she doesn’t think Isaac will set her towels on fire.” He reminded him tartly, and Stiles gave him an affronted if amused look.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault, how was I to know the towel rail was on?” he protested as he and Scott remembered that particular scolding which had involved threats of dismemberment, castration and the fire brigade.

“So yeah, Isaac’s staying with me, since Derek was a jerk and threw him out.” Scott said cattily, and Stiles grinned.

“Hey, for a wolf, you can sure be catty. Put the claws away.” He teased, and then stopped suddenly.

Realising Stiles had stopped, Scott paused himself, and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, and he found his heart constricting slightly as he saw Derek standing over by the edge of the school, deep in conversation with Isaac, who was looking anywhere but at his Alpha. As Scott watched them, he felt, he didn’t know, a kind of sense of loss. He hadn't expected Derek to talk to Isaac and come as close to apologising to him as soon as this. He had thought that he would at least have Isaac’s presence for a few days at the very least, but here was Derek, making amends already, and Scott would go back to not having anyone in the house to talk to.

And loathe though he was to admit it, it wasn’t so much the company he would miss as the person. He didn’t want Isaac to leave the house, he liked having him there, and he certainly didn’t want him moving back in with Derek. He knew Derek’s heart was in the right place, but...he couldn't take the thought of Derek hurting Isaac like he had all over again.

“Looks like the lovebirds and patching things up.” Stiles commented, making Scott scowl.

It wasn’t that he wanted Isaac to stay mad with Derek, far from it. But he shouldn’t just roll over and forgive him after what he had done. He had tried to ignore the tear stains that had marked Isaac’s face the morning after his argument with Derek, but he couldn't help but think it was Derek’s fault that Isaac was crying in the first place.

Or maybe it was him, maybe he had gone too far, made Isaac uncomfortable and made him want to leave, maybe he....

He was broken from his train of bitter and saddened thoughts when Isaac shouldered his bag and stalked away from a slightly tired and saddened looking Derek. Catching Scott’s eye, Derek shrugged with an odd expression and vanished round the corner leaving Isaac approaching him, clad in a leather jacket and black tshirt, his hair curled and spiked into the style he had been favouring recently after borrowing Scott’s gel that morning.

“Um, can I go home with you? I’ve never actually gone to your house this way.” He asked awkwardly, and Stiles grinned.

“Course you can man. And you know what, since he waited all day to tell me you’d moved in, you can beat Scott to shotgun!” Stiles said brightly, guiding Isaac towards his jeep.

Scott grinned. Whatever had happened between Isaac and Derek, for whatever reason, Isaac had decided to stay with Scott. And for some reason he didn’t know, that thought just made him hopelessly happy. Isaac was staying with him! He wanted to stay with him, not go back to Derek.

Grinning like an idiot to himself, he was jerked out of his reverie by Isaac.

“Um, you want to come too? Only I don't really want to stroll in as if I own the place without you there, you mom might not like that.” He admitted ruefully, and Scott nodded, heading down to a smiling Isaac, a cockily grinning Stiles, all with a shining smile on his own face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I used to be furious at Derek for what he did to Isaac in this episode, but I suppose if he hadnt, I wouldnt have a story so thats something at least.   
> There's a lot more where this came from, thank you for all the kudos so far, kudos and comments are very appreciated, so please continue! Any questions, feel free to ask and keep enjoying the story


	3. Frayed Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac try to prevent an all out war breaking out with the Alpha pack, unfortunately, Derek has other ideas

Two-Pack

 

As dark clouds gathered overhead, Scott was driving his motorbike through the town, Isaac’s arms wrapped securely around his waist as they headed to the meet with the Alphas. The trip so far had been silent, and truth be told, even though he was terrified of what might happen when they actually met Deucalion and the other Alphas, he was actually quite enjoying the trip, he loved just riding around on his bike. Of course the fact that Isaac had his arms wrapped around him was totally nothing to do with his enjoyment, certainly not.

“Scott, did I do something wrong?” Isaac asked softly from behind him, jerking Scott out of his reverie.

“Huh?” he asked, dazed as he had been too focused on his driving and enjoying the fact that Isaac was clutching him tightly.

“I asked if I did something wrong, is that why you wanted to leave me behind?” he asked hesitantly, and once again, as he had been doing quite frequently since Isaac had moved in, he suppressed a glimmer of rage, directed at both Isaac’s father and at Derek.

He knew Derek wasn’t to blame nearly as much as his father was, but it became clear that even though the bastard was dead, Isaac’s father still cast a shadow over his son, making him feel that more often than not, he had done something wrong.

The past couple of weeks had been strange in their own way, but enjoyable. Scott wouldn’t admit it to him, or to his mother who had that annoying mother like expression of smug superiority on her face every time she was him and Isaac hanging out together, but he was really enjoying having Isaac staying with them. At first, Isaac had been nervous, asking either Scott or Melissa’s permission to go out, use the bathroom or get himself something to eat, but after a bit of patience on the part of the McCalls, he had relaxed slightly, and had now largely adapted to life at the house. To Scott’s slight disappointment, Isaac had moved out into the guest room, but that didn’t bother Scott nearly as much as the thought it would. Isaac wasn’t a touchy feely sort, he didn’t need to be touched or coddled all the time. He had to know he was cared about, and both Scott and Melissa had been more than adequate at proving that.

At first he thought his mother would be reluctant to let him get too close, simply because she didn’t know Isaac nearly as well as she knew Stiles or Allison, but she’d been great, insisting Isaac ate everything on his plate, feeding him seconds if they were available (which had led to more than a few mini wrestling matches at the table for the last roast potato), allowing Isaac to choose a meal for them all at least once a week (provided she could cook it) and even taking over for him when he offered to do the washing up for them. This had in turn led to the two of them secreted in the kitchen, giggling, which made Scott very uneasy, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were plotting against him.

His paranoia aside, his mother had also been washing and ironing his clothes, had bought him a couple of other ones, looked over his homework to make sure he was doing it and generally went out of her way to make him feel welcome and part of the family.

And Scott himself had really enjoyed having Isaac staying there. He liked having someone to talk to who was on hand, and yeah, he’d always had Stiles, but he quite liked having someone else to talk to. And having another werewolf made it better too, they were more in synch that way, both being in the same boat. The two of them would sit up late, doing homework, playing video games (Scott had taught Isaac too well as he now kicked his ass at Call of Duty), complaining about school, complaining about Derek and discussing lacrosse. Isaac would help out with Scott’s chores, and would help him when he worked on the bike, listening to Scott when he told him how to maintain it. Isaac would also visit Scott during his break at the vets, brining Scott food to eat, and a few nights, for half of Scott’s wage, paid by Deaton, he would clean out all the kennels and cat cages, and help Scott clean up the vets after Deaton had gone home (though he flat out refused to deal with the hamsters they had in the surgery, they freaked him out for some reason which Scott, who found it highly amusing, had yet to discover). He would also help Scott with the homework he struggled with (because try though he might he just didn’t get some aspects of maths but Isaac did) and in turn Scott would help him. And then, at nights the two of them would sit on Scott’s bed and watch dvds (Isaac had been as scandalised as Stiles when he found out Scott had never seen Star Wars, so they had decided that the three of them would sit down one weekend and just watch them all). Scott liked those nights the most. A few days after Isaac had moved in, the storm had played havoc with the atmosphere and had made the air wet and sticky. This had led to two incredibly uncomfortable teenage boys while Melissa had been at work, so, throwing caution to the winds, Scott had given up and stripped off his top, and a few minutes later, a nervous Isaac had done the same thing. After that Scott had only paid half his attention to the film, the other half had been on Isaac’s pale bare chest. And so it had become a recurring thing, three nights a week they would sit and watch dvds, usually just sitting in their boxers as they usually turned in afterwards. And, to Scott’s enjoyment, this had sometimes led to either Isaac falling asleep on his bed and cuddling up to Scott or vice versa.

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” Scott answered in surprise, and he could practically feel the sad, soulful look Isaac was undoubtedly lasering into his back right now.

“Then how come you wanted to leave me behind? If you don't want me around, all you have to do is say so.” He said, his voice strong aside from one tiny waver at the end, which Scott only heard due to being a werewolf.

“I don't want you to go anywhere, I like having you around Isaac, it’s fun.” He explained.

“So why were you so keen to ditch me? I’m not stupid Scott, if I thought you were going to see Allison I would have left you to it, but you’re not are you, you’re going to see Deucalion, and like hell am I letting you meet that maniac on your own.” He growled, and Scott sighed as they got closer to where they were supposed to meet Deucalion.

“I wasn’t trying to ditch you. I just didn’t want you getting hurt.” He admitted ruefully, and behind him, Isaac grinned.

“Well that’s nice of you, but pointless, because I don't want you getting hurt either and I can’t make sure it doesn’t happen if you leave me at home.” He told him stubbornly, making Scott grin.

“Alright, I’m sorry! I should have brought you from the start, I’m sorry ok?” he asked and Isaac nodded, his chin rubbing against Scott’s shoulder as he did so.

“Good apology.”

“Besides, Derek will probably show up, and I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to him.” Scott said, coming to a stop in the car park in the building of where Deucalion said to meet him, pulling off his helmet and adjusting his spiked fringe as he did so.

Isaac climbed off the bike, pulling off his own helmet and running his hand through his hair, returning his blond hair to the curled and spiked style he was favouring.

“You know, you’re a really nice guy. Kind of awesome too.” He said with a grin and Scott shot him an expectant look.

“Only kind of awesome?” he asked with a grin, making Isaac smile wider.

“I knocked some off because you tried to leave me behind.” He countered and Scott shrugged.

“Deserve it I suppose.” He admitted, and joined Isaac in looking at the building they were meant to be meeting Deucalion in, an abandoned shopping centre.

“You sure he told you to meet him here?” Isaac asked sceptically, and Scott nodded.

“This is where he said.” Scott defended slightly nervously, and Isaac looked at him worriedly.

“Scott, this doesn’t look like the kind of place you would sit down for a talk. This looks the kind of place you would go if you wanted to ambush someone.” He said nervously, and Scott looked at the building worriedly, Isaac had a point.

“You’re right. But he said he would be willing to talk, and if we can stop what happened to Erica happening to anyone else, we have to try, preferably without Derek’s plan to kill them all.” Scott said, then feeling guilty for the pained expression mentioning Erica brought to Isaac’s face, and Scott squeezed his hand without thinking. Isaac merely squeezed back and nodded.

“You’re right. I’ve got your back, don't worry.” He promised, pulling his leather jacket tighter around himself and Scott took a deep breath and led him inside, heart pumping in his chest as he did so.

But then he became aware of Isaac’s leather clad form sticking close to him, in touching distance, and he relaxed slightly, leading Isaac into the building.

Isaac looked at Scott musingly. He always wanted to believe the best in people, always thought that even people like Deucalion had good in them, so much so that they would listen to reason. He had even seen good in him, so much so that just by showing Isaac a simple kindness that he didn’t deserve after the way he had acted to Scott, he had basically won Isaac’s undying loyalty. And besides, Scott was his housemate now if nothing else, and he didn’t want to go home and have to tell Mrs McCall something had happened to Scott, it would kill her. And destroy him. So, he pressed protectively closer to Scott as they entered the building, Isaac’s eyes taking in all of Scott, all of it that he had to protect. No one would touch Scott, his Scott, if he could help it.

He would die before he let anyone hurt him.

“Hello Scott. I see you brought someone.” Deucalion said coolly, standing on the escalator right in front of them as they avoided the large holes in the floor.

“Sorry, this is my friend Isaac.” Scott said, and Isaac felt a little twinge of affection and loyalty to Scott when he introduced him as such.

“That isn’t who I meant.” Deucalion pointed out, and catching a scent, the two teenagers turned to see Derek, Cora and Boyd enter.

Derek’s angry eyes lingered over Isaac for a minute, then moved on to Deucalion, clearly suppressing brutally whatever he wanted to say or feel. Oddly, Isaac couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn’t going to sit around and wait for Derek to call him. He was still part of his pack, and he would come if he was needed, but he was still too mad at Derek to dump Scott just to stop his Alpha getting jealous and territorial.

Scott then tensed, and alert to his movements, Isaac tensed too as Kali and Ennis came out of the shadows, and the twins striped off as they stood on the next level up. The tension started to mount, with Scott trying to talk Derek down, but he didn’t listen, and sprang at Deucalion, only to be intercepted by Kali. And with that, the fight began.

The twins gave a howl and transformed into their super beast form, leaping down from on high and landing in front of Scott and Isaac. Realising Scott had no interest in fighting, Isaac stepped forward, claws and fangs extending and eyes glowing yellow. He wouldn’t let them hurt Scott, besides, he owed them for locking him in the closet with Allison. Moving in front of a reluctant Scott, Isaac prepared himself to attack.

They wouldn’t take Scott from him. Ever.

And Isaac leapt at the twins.

Scott shook his head, why did Derek have to try and kill every threat he came across? He had been seriously considering just leaving when Isaac, obviously trying to protect Scott, had stepped forward to engage the twins. Scott couldn't stand to watch him fight alone, and was about to help him when the twins knocked Isaac flying. Scott suddenly saw red, morphing into his wolf form and giving an angry howl before springing at the twins. While he got in a quick slash, distracting them from their pursuit of a stirring Isaac, they span and slammed their fist into Scott’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him, the impact feeling like a hammer blow as he was sent hurtling through the air. He hoofed in pain as he smashed a massive crater into the wall, dropping down weakly, trying to get his breathing back under control as the twins advanced.

Isaac, all golden eyes, blond hair and leather, appeared from nowhere, slashing the wolf beast on the nose, allowing Scott to get back to his feet and the two, working in almost perfect conjunction, pushed their advantage. Claws flashed and teeth were gnashed, growls rumbled and howls pierced the air as the three combatants fought. Scott aimed a cut for the twins throat which Isaac then followed through on, sticking his claws into their back. As the twins howled, ignoring the sounds of battle from the other werewolves, the twins performed a savage slash, one which caught Scott right in the torso. Scott howled in pain, staggering back with blood gushing from him, and Isaac basically froze. Scott, his Scott, wobbling, his eyes out of focus with pain, and about to keel over, wounded, maybe worse. Scott sagged back against the wall, beginning to sag down it, and Isaac flipped.

With a roar, he sprung on the twins, his sharp claws ripping multiple slashes into their back as he lost all control upon seeing Scott’s pale tired face leaning weakly against the wall, trying to kick start the healing process. The twins, furious at Isaac’s attack, seized him and flung him into the wall beside Scott, making him groan weakly as he thudded down beside Scott, who was trying to get back to his feet. The twins then seized both of them by the back of their necks, forcing them to kneel as it seemed the battle was over.

Boyd was down and bleeding, Kali had her foot on Cora’s neck and Ennis kept Derek from doing anything stupid as the twins forced Scott and Isaac down. Deucalion and Kali were prattling, but Scott’s side was paining him too much for him to listen and Isaac’s head was still pounding from where he had hit the wall. He then looked up in time to see an arrow hit the twins and with a pained howl, they became two people again. Deucalion barked orders as more arrows rained down from above, and both Scott and Isaac looked up to see Allison firing a flash bang at the centre of the group, distracting the Alphas. Cora dug her claws in to Kali’s foot, darting to her feet and rushing to Boyd’s side. Scott, rallying his strength, gave a cry and ran towards Ennis, leaving Isaac to help get Boyd out of there. There was then a bang as Scott and Ennis slammed together and then the battle was truly on as both Derek and a wounded Scott joined forces to deal with Ennis while Cora and Isaac fought a fighting retreat with Kali. With a ferocious snarl, the bitch with the long claws stalked off, apparently to go and help Ennis, leaving Isaac to help get Boyd out of the mall.

“Thank god, we need to go, come on!” Cora urged, but Isaac shook his head.

“No, I’m not going anywhere without Scott!” he insisted and she rolled her eyes.

“Isaac, he isn’t really part of the pack, Boyd’s hurt, just leave him!” she urged, and Isaac roared at her, making her flinch as she backed off, Boyd chuckling darkly in their grip at the display.

“I said, I’m not going without him.” He sneered angrily, and ran back into the mall, leaving Cora supporting all of Boyd’s considerable weight on her own.

Isaac entered the building to see Scott and Derek still going at with Ennis, but it was clear Scott was failing, he was already weak, and Ennis was just too powerful. Derek was directing Ennis away from Scott, to the edge of the floor, but it wasn’t working, Ennis was about to overpower him instead. Isaac virtually flew towards them as Derek looked to be on the ropes, but it was then that Scott slashed across the back of Ennis’ legs with his claws. Ennis staggered, his tendons slashed, but rather than fall defeated like he was meant to, Ennis grabbed Derek and with all his might, pulled the two of them off the platform and out of sight.

Both Scott and Isaac looked at the space where they had vanished in utter shock. Derek, Derek was gone. The Alpha, Isaac’s Alpha, had fallen with Ennis, this couldn't be happening, it wasn’t real...

But then they heard a cry of pain and fury from behind them, and it jarred Isaac back to his senses knowing that a furious and grief stricken Kali was on her way. Isaac looked worriedly at Scott, who was crawling towards the edge of the floor to try and find Derek, but they didn’t have time, she was coming and Isaac couldn't stop her alone. So, Isaac did what he came to do in the first place, he protected Scott, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

“It’s too late, we need to go.” He whispered, his voice shaking as Kali thundered towards them.

“But-” Scott protested weakly, and Isaac buried his mouth in Scott’s hair, gently kissing the top of his head.

“No, not yet, we’ve lost Derek and I am not going to lose you too! We’re going!” he snarled, and with all his might, heaved Scott to his feet, allowing them to make their escape while Kali shrieked furiously.

Scott’s expression broke Isaac’s heart, but he didn’t have time to wait on pleasantries, so with what strength he had, he guided Scott to the door and to freedom, leaving the Alphas behind.

“Hang on.” Isaac urged, handing Scott his helmet and taking his own, and then helping a bleeding, weak and wheezing Scott onto the bike.

“Isaac, Derek, he..” Scott muttered deliriously, and Isaac took a hold of his cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Hey, stay with me! Don’t you dare lose it on me ok? We’ll get out of it. Stay with me. Now, hold on and don't let go!” he ordered, getting onto the bike and it was with a small thrill that he felt Scott’s arms wrap tightly round his waist, and then Scott leaned his head on Isaac’s back. Suppressing a feeling of panic, Isaac gunned the engine, and going as fast as he dared, he bore his precious cargo away from the mall.

Once he was a couple of streets away, Isaac slowed the bike down again. He couldn't risk going too fast. Scott had been teaching him how to ride the bike, but he wasn’t technically allowed to, or experienced enough, and besides, going too fast might make Scott worse.

“You better not die on me.” Isaac warned as they made their quick way home, Isaac ever mindful of the state Scott was in, fear, ice cold fear gripping him even as he gave Scott the warning.

Isaac brought the bike to a stop, scenting the air for any sign of Scott’s mother, the last thing she or they needed was for her to find Scott in this state.

Scott, deliriously thinking the same thing, then grabbed Isaac’s wrist.

“No! Mom, you can’t, she shouldn’t, please...” he muttered and Isaac crouched in front of him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell her but I am going to get you inside. Come on.” He said, gently getting Scott to his feet and supporting him as he led him into the house.

Isaac looked at him in panic, blood was staining his entire side, he was an ashen colour, his breaths were ragged and he was half delirious. Thanking whatever gods there were that Melissa wasn’t in, as gently and quickly as he could, Isaac all but carried Scott up the stairs. Scott clutched at him desperately, as though he was his only link to life, and Isaac was determined that he was going to survive so he could get wound up about this later. He gently sat Scott down on the toilet, his heart hammering as Scott’s chin slid to his chest.

“Scott! Hey, wake up! Don’t you dare die on me! Scott!” Isaac yelled, tears welling in his eyes as he tried to get Scott to respond.

Scott then gave a weak cough and Isaac fell his tears fall, not out of grief but relief.

“Alright, let’s get you patched up.” He said tenderly, and as softly as he could, he stripped Scott’s shirt off of him, making Isaac hiss and wince in sympathy as he saw what the twins had done to him.

Vowing to settle the score with them later for hurting Scott like this, Isaac got the first aid box out from under the sink and gently began to clean the wound, Scott all but passed out as he did so. Stroking Scott’s cheek every so often more to reassure himself than his patient was alive than to reassure Scott, Isaac cleaned and disinfected the wound, his face a mask of worry as he did so, before applying a large bandage patch to it. Sighing in exhaustion, Isaac leaned against the wall, gently stroking Scott’s clammy cheek.

“It’s ok, you’ll be ok.” He vowed softly, and got Scott to his feet, and with some effort, he managed to get him through to his room, gently lying him down on the bed.

Isaac frowned, this wasn’t good, Scott was still out and he was getting hotter. Isaac then started to strip off the rest of Scott’s clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. Isaac frowned to himself for a second as he did so, thinking it would be awkward if he had to answer Scott what had happened to his clothes. But, why should he be nervous? It wasn’t as if he was doing anything wrong, he was saving Scott’s life.

Deciding he would be better arguing this in the morning, Isaac trotted through to the bathroom and got a damp cloth, and upon coming through he laid it on Scott’s forehead, trying to bring his fever down.

“You better not die.” He bit out, tears clouding his voice as he took Scott’s hand in his own for a few minutes.

But after about five minutes, he began to relax, he could feel Scott’s temperature beginning to drop slightly. This was good, his fever was coming down. But, Isaac noticed, getting a whiff of Scott’s body (not necessarily a bad whiff, it just smelled like, well Scott, it was a nice, alluring smell, when it wasn’t polluted by blood) that he was still a little hot. With that, Isaac let go of Scott’s hand and after shrugging off his leather jacket, he went and got another damp cloth from the bathroom. Sitting on the bed beside Scott and crossing his legs, Isaac began using the cloth to wipe the glimmering sweat off of Scott’s well sculpted body, as gently as he could manage so’s not to wake him up. Isaac carefully and affectionately ran the damp cloth down Scott’s body, and he could feel the heat coming off him lessening as he tended to Scott. As he did so, Isaac was struck by how well filled out Scott had become, how well built, lean and muscular he was now. Isaac then looked away, feeling a blush come onto his cheeks as he rubbed down Scott’s chest, the action soothing him as he tended to his friend.

An hour later, Isaac was still sitting right beside Scott, worry having lessened slightly when Scott abruptly woke with a start.

“Derek!” he cried, sitting up in a panic, and Isaac gently turned his shoulder so that he was facing him.

“Scott, calm down, are you ok?” he asked worriedly, and Scott winced in pain as he felt his wound.

“I’ve had better days. Derek, is he...?” he asked, and Isaac shook his head.

“He’s gone Scott.” He said, and then the tears he had been denying suddenly flooded his eyes as the full impact of what had happened hit him.

Derek was gone, his Alpha was gone, dead, killed by the Alphas, just like Erica. Isaac shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes, and saw the action mirrored by Scott.

“He’s really gone?” Scott asked weakly, tears staining his face, and Isaac nodded grimly, wiping his tears away with his wrist.

”Yeah, he’s gone. I can’t believe it, Ennis killed him.” Isaac said in dismay, it seemed like everyone he cared about just wound up dying or leaving him, and he was getting sick of it.

But then he saw the awful expression on Scott’s face, the recriminatory look of devastated self loathing, the hatred and disgust all on his face, the tears pouring down his face.

“Scott, what is it?” Isaac asked softly as Scott shivered, and sensing danger, Isaac quickly dived for the bin and got it into Scott’s hands just before he threw up, emptying his stomach into the metal container.

“It wasn’t Ennis.” Scott said, his voice shaking, along with his hands and Isaac dabbed him with the cloth to try and cool him down.

“What wasn’t?” he asked, bewildered, and Scott’s eyes were so full of pain it almost killed Isaac.

“It was me! I’m the one who killed Derek!” he cried, tears pouring from his face, and Isaac got to his knees, looking intently into Scott’s eyes.

“Scott, it wasn’t you! You didn’t kill Derek, it was Ennis. I know you. You don't have a mean bone in your body, you’d feel guilty if you killed a spider for pete sake, you aren't a killer. Derek...he isn’t your fault. He’s no one’s fault. Scott, you aren't a killer, so don't you dare blame yourself for this, it has nothing to do with you ok? I was watching, you were helping him when you attacked, it was an accident. You didn’t kill Derek.” Isaac intoned passionately, wishing he could banish that devastated expression from Scott’s face.

He didn’t seem able to do that, but he could rub Scott’s bare back as he threw up again, shivering weakly.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone. Derek’s...Derek’s dead. I’m so sorry.” Scott said softly as Isaac sniffed.

“You’ve known him longer.” He reminded him, but Scott shook his head.

“Yeah, but he was your Alpha, he was my friend and it sucks enough, but you...” he said sadly, shaking his head as Isaac tried to get a control over himself.

“Thanks Scott. You feeling any better?” he asked softly, and Scott shrugged.

“Kind of I think. Ah! Ok, maybe not.” He admitted with a wheeze as he hurt his side.

“Lie down.” Isaac commanded, but Scott shook his head stubbornly.

“No, we need to find Derek, you...” he muttered, but Isaac laid his hand over Scott’s mouth to quieten him.

“Shh. Look, I know it sucks, and yeah, we’re both hurting. And yeah, I want to talk to him again, forgive him for throwing me out, putting everything right, and now he’s gone and it’s...I can’t describe it. But...I’ve already lost my Alpha tonight, someone I care about, and that’s on top of losing Erica. So I am damned if I’m letting you go back out there, the twins nearly freaking killed you Scott. And I can’t lose anyone else, I can’t afford to lose anyone else, and I definitely am not going to lose you!” he growled, and after flinching a little at Isaac’s raw tone, Scott nodded.

“Ok, I’m sorry, sorry for...”

“It wasn’t you. And I’m the one who followed you to the mall. And I don't regret it, because if I hadn't gone, I might have lost you too, and I can’t face that right now.” He said, and Scott smiled a little.

“Thanks for getting me out, and for looking out for me.” He said with a sad smile and Isaac shrugged.

“Hey, you looked after me now it’s my turn to look after you. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up ok?” he asked and guided a weak and shaky Scott to the bathroom.

Isaac watched like a mother hen as Scott cleaned up, supporting his weak, tired and shaking body on the sink as he looked tiredly into the mirror.

“You look like hell.” Isaac commented as Scott retched again, as if to throw up, but a second later, with Isaac gently rubbing his warm back, the moment passed and Scott sagged back a little bit, as if he were about to fall asleep on his feet.

Isaac supported him, catching him, and then, wrapping his arm around Scott’s boxer clad waist, took Scott back to bed and lowered him onto the bed, stroking his eyebrow gently as he laid him down.

“Thanks.” Scott said, and Isaac grinned a little.

“Don’t mention it. You’re ill, and you rambled about not letting your mom know, which I did agree with, so I guess that makes me your babysitter.” He teased, and Scott mustered up a very weak glare.

“Jerk, I don't need a babysitter. But seriously, what you did, you didn’t need to. Thank you. And for leaping in front of me to fight the twins, that was kind of stupid, but also kind of brave.” He said weakly, and Isaac blushed.

“Um...thanks. And you’re welcome. Like I said, my time to look after you, so take it easy ok? Bucket’s beside the bed, so don't puke on me.” He said, stripping off down to his boxers.

“Huh?” Scott asked, clearly tired and failing to keep up.

“I’m staying in here tonight to make sure you’re ok. And don't argue. I care about you, you’re ill, and I’m not leaving you alone. But, if you throw up on me, I can’t make any promises I won’t kill you.” He warned and Scott chuckled weakly.

“Got it.” He said sleepily, as Isaac climbed into bed beside Scott, gently checking his wound. Confident it posed no immediate threat, Isaac leaned down beside Scott, getting a whiff of the toothpaste Scott had used to clean his teeth with after he had been sick.

“Thanks Isaac. For patching me up, protecting me, looking after me. And I meant what I said. I do like having you around. I like having you here.” Scott whispered tiredly, cuddling up to Isaac’s bare chest.

“And I like being here. So thanks for letting me.” He said softly, his left arm, which he had snaked around Scott’s chest stroking Scott’s back absently and his right hand, the free one, gently stroking Scott’s hair soothingly, which Scott made a small noise of pleasure in response to.

Scott made a small, urgent childlike noise as he leaned his head on Isaac’s bare shoulder, and dozed off within seconds, his breathing becoming steady, a slight breeze against Isaac’s chest.

“Night Scott. And this, this isn’t your fault.” He whispered into Scott’s ear, and pressed a gentle kiss to Scott’s forehead as Scott moved closer into his embrace, and it wasn’t long before both of them were sound asleep, Scott wrapped in Isaac’s arms, Isaac’s hand protectively covering Scott’s wound and the other entangled in Scott’s hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll upload an episode at a time now, seeing as I'm now writing episode 17 for the story overall, so enjoy! By the way, this chapter was a nuisance to write because of how the episode worked going back and forth like it did, just saying  
> And please leave kudos and comments, theyre very appreciated!


	4. Frayed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scott's condition worsens, Isaac's fear of losing him grows

Two-Pack

 

“Scott, do you need anything for your trip?” Melissa asked as she entered her son’s room, coming to a slight stop as she looked over at the bed.

Isaac was in Scott’s bed for the second time, his arms around her son, who was snuggled up to Isaac, his head lying on Isaac’s shoulder. She stood there for a minute, trying to decide how to feel about this. And after a minute she decided she didn’t care. After Scott had broken up with Allison, he had been totally devastated, and despite insisting he was fine she could tell he was heartbroken. If Isaac made him happy in the same way Allison had, then she was happy. Besides, she was fairly certain a couple of werewolves could easily discourage anyone who disagreed with them. So yeah, she was fine if they were indeed together.

Besides, she couldn't deny that they looked really cute cuddled up together like that.

“Scott? Isaac? Wake up sleepyheads.” She ordered, whipping the covers off of her two boys, and then her heart was immediately gripped by panic as she saw Scott’s body.

“Scott!” she cried in alarm, seeing the large bloody bandage wrapped around her boy’s torso, and both kids opened their eyes at the same time.

“Don’t glare at me, I didn’t tell her!” Isaac protested as Melissa sat down on the edge of the bed and immediately started to fuss.

“What happened, when did this happen, why didn’t you tell me?” she asked in panic as she peeled back the bandage to find the bloody wound.

“Don’t blame Isaac, I told him not to tell you.” Scott groaned as she inspected the wound.

She glared down at her son, then noticed Isaac hovering nervously in the background, looking fearful.

“Did you patch him up?” she shot at him, and he nodded instantly.

“Yeah, I brought his fever down too, and helped him when he was sick. Did I do anything wrong?” he asked worriedly, and she saw his desperate look as if he were pleading with her, and then she realised he was getting the exact same look from Scott.

“No sweetie, you did a pretty good job. The only thing you did wrong was not tell me, and he can get the blame for that. Scott, why didn’t you tell me you were attacked, I could have done it myself.” She scolded, wincing as she surveyed his wound.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” He said sadly, and she clucked her tongue impatiently.

“Good job. Either of you want to explain how he looks like he went a round with a bear?” she challenged and Scott hissed in pain as she cleaned it up again.

“An Alpha actually, they attacked us. Isaac got me out.” He said, and Melissa smiled at Isaac thankfully.

“Well thank you for looking after him Isaac. But how is the wound so bad, you’re meant to have super healing aren't you, that’s how you were fine when Matt shot you, so how come this hasn’t healed?” she asked, as Isaac passed her another bandage so she could seal up his wound again, his own face a look of terrified concern.

“It’s healing slower because he was wounded by an Alpha, but still, it should have healed a little overnight. But with all the tossing and turning you were doing you probably messed it up, kept ripping it or something, you didn’t really settle at all.” Isaac informed Scott, who shrugged.

“I felt fine, at least until Edward Scissorhands here ripped off my bandage.” He said, though his eyes didn’t quite meet Isaac’s, as though he wanted to hide something.

“I don't care Scott, you’re my son and I love you, and you’re hurt, it’s my job to take care of you.” She said stubbornly, but just as stubbornly, he shook his head.

“Mom, no. You can’t, not today. I have to go to the cross country event.” He insisted, and she looked less than impressed.

“Scott, in case you missed it, you have a massive gouge out of your side.” She said sternly, and Isaac nodded, crouching beside Scott and giving him a worried look.

“Yeah, a wound that hasn’t healed at all. Scott, it should have done something by now, maybe your mom’s right.” He said worriedly, but Scott shook his head.

“Isaac, I can’t stay home, you know I can’t.” He insisted and Melissa made a frustrated noise in her throat.

“Well why can’t you stay home, what is so important that you want to risk your life going to school in the mess you’re in?” she asked irritably, her expression one of absolute worry.

“Cross country, mom I need to go to it.” He said, groaning a little as he sat up straighter.

“What, no! Absolutely not!” she snapped.

“Mom you don't understand...”

“Yes I do, this is about getting back into the lacrosse team this year isn’t it? My answers no Scott, you’re staying here, Isaac can tell you all about it when he gets back.”

Isaac and Scott then exchanged a look, Isaac didn’t want to leave Scott in this mess, he wanted to stay where he could keep an eye on him, where he could make sure he was safe. Scott also sent a look at Isaac. If his mother did get her way, which he had no intention of letting her having, he didn’t want Isaac to go onto a school trip and leave him behind with no one to talk to. Isaac looked at him in confusion, as if trying to figure out what to do.

“Yeah, I’ll admit that is kind of part of it, but that’s not the main reason. Ethan and Aiden are going too, and I need to keep an eye on them.” He explained, and Melissa looked less than impressed.

“Why?” she asked but it was Isaac who answered.

“Because they’re the ones who did this to him, they’re Alphas. And considering it looks like Derek died last night because of their pack,” he snarled, claws growing, “let’s just say some of us want blood.” He said with a vicious snarl, and Melissa looked at him in surprise.

“Derek is dead?” she asked in surprise, and Scott nodded, his eyes tearing up again.

“Yeah, he is.” He admitted softly, sniffing slightly and noticing that Isaac too had tears in his eyes, and that he was also not meeting Scott’s eyes anymore.

Scott felt that like a blow to the chest. Did Isaac blame him? He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. It seemed like ever since he had become a werewolf, the people around him, the people he cared most about, his mother, Stiles, Allison, Isaac...all of them, he just hurt, it was never ending. And now, Derek was dead, all because of him.

“Sweetie...” Melissa said softly, and brought her son into a tight hug, and without a seconds hesitation, she did the same thing to Isaac, trapping both boys in a hug, and to her relief, neither of them tried to wriggle out of it.

“It’s ok boys. But that still doesn’t explain why you need to go to school, if the Alphas are there, surely you need a reason to stay away from them?” she asked impatiently, and Scott shook his head.

“We can’t mom, Danny’s involved with Ethan, and they’ll all be in the same place as Stiles as well, and everyone else going on the trip. We need to be there in case the twins try anything, so we can protect people.” Scott explained and was then backed up by Isaac.

“Yeah, and what’s more, Boyd is going, and he might attack them anyway. We need to protect people, and keep them from getting hurt in the crossfire.” He said, and she looked at both of them, clearly not happy about this.

“Scott, you...”

“I’ll look after him.” Isaac stated, and she looked at him in surprise, and to be fair, Scott did too.

“You’d do that?” he asked, but Isaac ignored him and was focusing on Melissa.

“All he really needs is a little bit of help until his healing kicks in, it’s just taking longer for some reason, maybe because he was technically wounded by two Alphas. I’ll help him, Stiles will probably help too when we tell him what’s going on. It’s only until his healing starts. I can watch him till then. Besides, we need to make sure Boyd and the twins don't try anything. Please Mrs McCall. You know Scott isn’t stupid enough to insist on going in when he has a choice, but we don't have much a choice, we need to protect Danny and the others. Please.” He implored.

He knew Scott had to go there. Because Scott, aside from Derek, was arguably the most powerful werewolf in Beacon Hills, or at least he was until the Alphas showed up. Scott was strong enough to at least make the twins think twice before they tried anything, and because of who he was, and the respect even the others in the pack held him in, it meant that Boyd would probably listen to Scott if it came down to it. And besides, considering the pain Scott was in, and the worry Isaac and Melissa both had that Scott was in a lot worse a state than he was letting on was setting him on edge. Scott didn’t deserve to be in pain like this, he didn’t deserve to be hurting the way he was. Isaac couldn't bear the thought of Scott being in so much pain, and every time he looked away from Scott, the sweet, kind guy who had never hated anyone in his life, his blood boiled. It was the Alphas, the Alphas who had come here, killed Erica, made Derek throw him out and who had hurt Scott who had done all this, and he was past it, he didn’t want them to hurt anyone else, he wouldn’t let them hurt anyone else. And he also didn’t think he could trust himself being trapped in so close with the Alphas who had nearly killed Scott.

“Damn it, I knew it was for some stupidly noble reason. Are you sure you’re up to this?” she asked worriedly, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah mom, I’ll be fine, Isaac will take care of me.” He said, making his mother turn to their house guest.

“Look, I know I don't need to say this, but I don't care what you do, if he gets too bad...” she began and he nodded.

“I’ll drag him home myself, I promise.” He said, and she nodded.

“Alright then. Go if you must. But please, be careful.” She begged and both boys hugged her in order to assure here they would.

 

XX

 

“Scott, it still isn’t getting any better.” Isaac hissed as he, Scott and Stiles sat waiting for the bus to be loaded.

“I’ve noticed.” Scott said, his face ashen, his voice dry and weak and a slight sheen of sweat materialising on his forehead.

Isaac looked at Stiles worriedly as Stiles fretted beside him. This definitely wasn’t good, wasn’t good at all. Although they had managed to convince Melissa to let them go (earning themselves half hourly texts as she worried about them before she headed to work), now it was beginning to look like a very bad idea. Despite the fact that Aiden hadn't shown up, which was only a good thing, Ethan was still here and he and Danny were basically joined at the hip which was making all three boys even more worried. Coach Finstock was driving everyone nuts, and none of this was helping Scott, who was now the colour of bad porridge. And he had already had to stop Boyd from taking a swipe at Ethan as Isaac had been trapped in a conversation with Finstock at the time and he hadn't been able to escape in time to help, and now Scott really was feeling the effects.

“He’s right dude, if anything it looks like it’s getting worse not better.” Stiles mumbled as Finstock went past.

“I don't know why it isn’t healing though. See, if Derek wasn’t dead, I could ask him.” Scott said softly, his lip trembling, and Isaac looked at him intensely.

“Scott, it wasn’t you! You didn’t kill him.” He insisted but Scott simply gave a weak moan and turned away from him, which caused Isaac to feel slightly hurt.

“It’s ok if you think I did you know, you can tell me.” Scott muttered wearily, and Isaac shook his head.

“No Scott, I don't blame you. The only thing I will blame you for is dying, so don't even think about doing it, because I am not going to tell your mom that you died on my watch.” He snapped as Scott gave a weak groan once more, clutching his wound.

Stiles pulled Isaac away from Scott, leaving him propped up against the wall, looking worse by the minute.

“Alright, I get that it’s an Alpha wound, but why the hell is it taking so long to heal? It should have at least started by now shouldn’t it?” Stiles asked nervously, looking frantically as a faintly stirring Scott.

“I’ve no idea, I thought he should have healed at least slightly by now too but he hasn’t. I’m worried Stiles, this isn’t good. I’m worried sick.” He said nervously, and Stiles looked at him hesitantly.

“What really happened last night? Where’s Derek, why’s Scott so upset?”

Isaac was about to tell Stiles when Finstock blew his whistle and ordered everyone onto the bus, sending the various students who had been milling around into a haphazard line.

“You with me or you staying with your new bunkmate?” Boyd asked as though he was unconcerned by the answer even though Isaac knew he was.

“No, I...I’m with you.” Isaac admitted.

Boyd was his friend and his pack mate sure, but right now, he didn’t want to be away from Scott, he wanted him to stay close. And what was more, even if Scott wasn’t hurt like he was, Isaac would still want to stay with him, he truly enjoyed spending time with Scott, and at least he made conversation, Boyd rarely did. But he had a job to do. With Boyd furious over the loss of Derek, and wanting revenge, his bloodlust at its highest, Isaac was going to have his work cut out trying to stop Boyd launching himself at their resident Alpha. Which of course was made all the most difficult by the fact that Isaac wanted to rip Ethan’s head off himself for hurting Scott.

“Get on, I’ll be there in a minute. And stay away from Ethan.” He ordered and Boyd glared at him rebelliously.

“I don't take orders from you Isaac. What, you reckon that Derek’s dead, you can become the Alpha now is that it?” he challenged.

Isaac knew he was only being like that because he was hurting over Derek’s death, but that didn’t take the impact away of his words. Isaac’s eyes flashed yellow, and his nails grew slightly, making Boyd back, then the big guy dropped his gaze apologetically.

“Sorry Isaac, I know you’re not like that. I know Derek meant a lot to you too, sorry.” He said, and hastily made his retreat, and to Isaac’s relief he avoided eye contact with Ethan allowing Isaac to return to Scott’s side.

Scott’s eyes were fading back from gold as Isaac returned to him, making Isaac look questioningly at Stiles.

“He went kind of wolfy when you did. I don't know why but he probably shouldn’t be doing it.” Stiles muttered, and Isaac looked urgently at Scott.

“Alright, go to the back of the bus, Boyd and I will go halfway up and keep an eye on Ethan. And rest.” Isaac urged, and as Scott looked up at him, both he and Stiles were shocked to see Scott’s eyes were swimming with tears.

“I’m so sorry.” He said mournfully, and Isaac shook his head, realising now what was going through his head.

“Scott, enough, this isn’t your fault. Now come on, let’s get you onto the bus.” He said, just as Finstock yelled abuse at them for taking too long.

Scott gathered his strength and with a little help from Stiles and Isaac, he got to his feet and limped towards the bus. This was all his fault. Derek was dead, and he was basically the one who had killed him. He had been fighting Ennis yeah, but it was Scott who had basically killed them both, he had murdered two people, he had murdered Derek. And now everything was falling apart. There was no escaping that, he had killed Derek, taken someone else’s life, and because he had, other people he cared about were being affected. Boyd and Isaac were fighting, Isaac was ridden with guilt because he hadn't really talked to Derek before he died. Cora now had no family left. The Alphas had won. All because of him.

So, ignoring Isaac and Stiles and hiding his wound beneath his jacket, he shuffled to the back of the bus, tears filling his eyes as he did so.

And as he went backwards, Stiles gave Isaac a darkly concerned look.

“Watch out for him.” Isaac all but begged him, and Stiles nodded.

“Course I will.” He assured him, heading back to sit with Scott as Isaac sat with Boyd and tried to stop worrying about Scott.

 

XX

 

Isaac closed his eyes as the bus travelled, and to all intents and purposes, he looked asleep. But he wasn’t. He was in fact listening to the heartbeats of the other three werewolves on board and getting more and more worried as he did so.

Boyd, sitting beside him, was furious. He got that, he really did, and he wanted revenge too, but he daren’t try anything in the middle of a crowded bus, and he didn’t want to aggravate Scott when he was already doing so badly. Boyd was fighting down a low snarl, and was ready and willing to leap across at Ethan and rip him to shreds, and damn the consequences. And he was still seriously considering it despite Isaac’s frequent insistence that he shouldn’t.

Ethan on the other hand was anxious. One reason for this was most likely the fact that for a change he knew he was completely outnumbered and unable to become a super wolf, he was just an ordinary Alpha. But according to the frequent status reports he was getting from Stiles (which for some reason included weather reports, he wasn’t blind he could look out the window himself) Ethan was also checking his phone a lot. Isaac couldn't help but feel a bit of savage pleasure with that information. His panic and the absence of his twin clearly meant that Ennis was in trouble at least, which was giving him some small measure of satisfaction. It wouldn’t replace Derek but it would make them feel better about all this.

Isaac bit down on his tears. He couldn't let himself cry. He had enough problems with Scott crying, he couldn't break down too. The look on Scott’s face when he had gone back to him, the devastated, heartbroken expression, they had rent Isaac’s heart in two. The way Scott had looked when he was getting on to the bus, he’d known that look. Scott was trying his hardest not to cry. Scott shouldn’t be crying at all, he didn’t deserve to feel as bad as he did for doing nothing wrong, but he did regardless. Scott was too nice and kind to be feeling as bad as he was feeling, and seeing him so miserable and downtrodden was killing Isaac inside. He wanted nothing more than to banish the feelings that were killing Scott, but he couldn't. Stiles had reported that Scott had all but cried himself to sleep, and Isaac hated it. Scott should never feel like he did, like he was destroying everyone around him. He didn’t deserve it, and Isaac’s temper at the Alphas, and Ethan in particular, was spinning out of control, he wanted to rip Ethan apart for making Scott feel the way he did.

He also had another concern though. Scott’s heart rate was a beat too slow, if not more, and his breaths were pained, and it was scaring the hell out of him. He just wasn’t healing and he had no idea why, and with Derek gone and no way to contact Peter, Isaac had no way of knowing what was going on and it was scaring the hell out of him. Because as the journey continued and he focused on Scott, it became clear that he was getting worse and worse, his health was suffering, his wound wasn’t getting better and he was clearly deteriorating. And now, Isaac was beginning to wonder if Scott was dying, because it was certainly beginning to seem like it.

Isaac fought down a snarl. If Derek had listened, if he had been quicker, if Boyd hadn't been wounded...none of this would be happening. Isaac fought down his own tears. Derek was gone, his Alpha, the one who had saved him, the one he had come to look up to as a sort of aloof big brother, was dead. And Isaac despised himself for it. He had been too hurt to even talk to Derek properly since he had thrown him out, and now he would never be able to talk to him again, never tell him how much he had meant to him.

This sucked.

Derek was dead, Scott was dying and Isaac was terrified that pretty soon he was going to be the only one left of Derek’s original pack which had fought the kanima, not left like Boyd had. Isaac bit down on his feelings when suddenly Scott appeared, urging Boyd to calm down.

Isaac looked at Scott in shock. He looked even worse now, his face was now grey, his wound was bleeding, he was covered in sweat, he was shaking and looked like he was about to throw up. He had been so busy listening to Scott and keeping an eye on him that he had neglected Boyd, who had been about to spring Ethan, which would have caused all sorts of problems they could do without, and now Scott was suffering more for it. With Scott calming Boyd down, Isaac shot him a worried look, but all he got was a look into Scott’s broken expression before he vanished into the back of the bus.

They needed to get off this bus, otherwise it was going to kill them all.

So, Isaac texted Stiles, if anyone could get the bus to stop it was him.

 

XX

 

Scott leaned into the corner of the bus, wanting to just close his eyes and let himself go. It was too hard to keep going, too hard to struggle on, and besides, he could really use a break from the pain.

He had killed Derek anyway. He didn’t deserve to still be alive if someone else was dead because of him. He’d been trying to block out Stiles’ frantic concern, and if he tried, he could virtually hear Isaac fretting over him, when he had gone down to stop Boyd, the look Isaac had given him, one of pained misunderstanding, he couldn't deal with it. Isaac was hurting, he could tell he was. He could see it in his eyes, on his face. He was hurting because Derek was dead...because Scott had killed him because he had to interfere in all this and try and negotiate with the Alpha. If he had kept his mouth shut, he and Isaac would never have been there and Derek might still be alive. And he wouldn’t be a murderer.

Scott then caved in, allowing the tears to flood from his eyes. He didn’t deserve to feel sorry for himself, it was his fault Derek was dead and that Isaac no longer had an Alpha and that the Alphas were a step closer to taking over.

This was all his fault. And he would never escape that.

 

XX

 

Stiles had succeeded in getting the bus to stop, and he had quickly gotten Scott out of sight. Isaac could smell Allison and Lydia nearby, and he had never been so happy to get a scent of Allison. It wasn’t that he hated her, he just didn’t like her. He hadn't like her much even before she had gone all Rambo on him and had tried to kill him when they were fighting Jackson, but that certainly hadn't helped her case. And then, the fact that she had broken up with Scott and abandoned him for four months did little to endear him to her either.

But today, he was willing to call her his best friend if she helped Scott. She saw her get a status report from Stiles and she and Lydia quickly vanished to run to Scott’s side, their expressions frantic. Isaac was about to follow him when he heard Boyd’s heart rate rise as he stalked towards Ethan. After all, they were out in the open, there was nothing to stop him...

Isaac quickly stood in his way, preventing the large werewolf from going any further.

“Hey, drop it ok?” Isaac warned and Boyd snarled.

“They killed Derek! And I’m meant to just let them away with it? No! They need to pay!” he said, moving towards Ethan but Isaac shoved it.

“Boyd, stop it! We have enough problems.” He growled, and Boyd glared at him.

“Do you even care that he’s dead, or are you just happy because now it means you can shack up with McCall, become his first beta, his little houseguest?” Boyd sneered angrily, and this time, grief and rage didn’t fully justify it to Isaac.

And he smacked Boyd right in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground with a thud, and a second later Boyd was looking up at him with wide eyes, horrified.

“Isaac, I’m sorry, the rage, and them and Derek, I...” he spluttered weakly, but Isaac glared at him and didn’t bother to help him up.

“Forget it.” He said, once more searching for Scott’s heartbeat, and he relaxed slightly when he found it.

And then he went cold. Scott’s heart was far too slow, he could hear Allison and the other’s heart’s pumping incredibly quickly around him, but Scott’s was so slow, what was going on?

And then, Scott’s heart stopped.

Isaac staggered, supporting himself against the bus. Scott was...Scott was dead. He had gone, left, he was dead. He had given up, he had died. Scott, no Scott, he couldn't be, but he was, Scott was dead.

Scott was dead.

Scott was dead!

The Alphas. They had taken Scott from him, Ethan and Aiden had taken Scott from him, from the world. Scott was gone, his best friend, the one person he could count on, the person he cared about the most in the world, the first person to ever show him kindness, his housemate, his protector, the person he had vowed to Mrs McCall he would look after, his, well he didn’t know what he was, not really...but he was gone. The Alphas had taken them from him.

And they would pay.

So with a vicious snarl, Isaac headed towards where Ethan was chatting at Danny. The Alpha turned to face him and one look at his bland, smug face finally drove Isaac over the edge. He was on him, punching and hammering, determined to kill the one who had taken Scott from him. He was deaf to the noises around him, the cries and shouts, the whistles and encouragement, to Finstock yelling at him to stop, but then he heard something, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“Isaac!” Scott yelled and suddenly the world was right again, and Isaac turned, looking up to see a wincing Scott looking desperately at him, his warm brown eyes imploring him to stop.

He was alive, Scott was alive. His Scott was alive.

Giddy with relief and pleasure, just drinking in the sight of Scott standing there with a slightly puzzled expression on his face, Isaac came off a whimpering Ethan, allowing Danny to tend to him as Isaac staggered backwards joyfully.

Scott was alive.

Scott was alive.

Scott was alive!

 

XX

 

“Hey.” Scott said as everyone evacuated the vomit smelling bus as he walked only with a slight gingerness to his step to where Isaac was standing with a ridiculous grin on his face as he looked up at the sky.

“Hey.” Isaac said as Fisntock tried to convince the owners of the motel to take the group in.

“You ok?” Scott asked gently, walking past Isaac and making him fall into step with him.

“I should be the one asking you that. You’re the one who...who died.” Isaac responded, his voice wavering on the last word.

Scott shrugged.

“I’m alive, and I feel slightly better. And it’s started to heal properly now, so yeah I’m good.” He said, sitting down on a bench on the far side of the motel, wincing slightly, while Isaac, his expression worried, sat down beside him.

He still smelled of Allison. But according to Stiles, she had saved him, so he put aside his dislike and jealousy and just thanked whoever was out there that she knew enough to save Scott.

“You scared the crap out of me.” Isaac scolded, and Scott grinned ruefully.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He said and Isaac shook his head in disbelief.

“Jackass. You do know it isn’t your fault right? What happened to Derek? It isn’t your fault. You hear me? And I don't blame you, not one single bit, got it?” he intoned, and he felt elated when Scott nodded, as it looked like a load had been lifted from his mind.

“Thanks Isaac. So, you going to explain why you decided it was a good idea to brawl an Alpha?” he asked kindly, not sounding angry, or even disappointed, just curious really.

Isaac got to his feet and turned to look at Scott in exasperation.

“I heard your heart stop! I heard you die! And all I could think about was how it was their fault, how the Alphas, the twins, took you from me, so I snapped. I’m sorry, but I snapped, I wanted to make him pay, it was bad enough we lost Derek but then I lost you too, and I couldn't deal with it ok? I thought you were dead, that he had killed you. I...” Isaac began, and was angered to feel tears in his eyes.

But Scott didn’t care. He got up, with surprising swiftness considering he was injured and wrapped Isaac in a hug, and for a few seconds, Isaac just drunk in his scent, hugging him back ferociously but gently so as not to hurt him. They stood there, just holding each other, Scott gently running his hand through the back of Isaac’s hair, and Isaac doing the same with him, and then, all too soon but far later than they should have, they broke apart, grinning at each other shyly.

“Thanks. For being mad enough to kill for me. It’s kind of awesome in its own way.” Scott said with a grin, his brown eyes, which had been so marred before by grief, replaced with something bright and shiny.

“You’re welcome. But, do me a favour and never frighten the crap out of me like that again ok?” he asked nervously, his emotions and repairing sense of loss still raw and Scott nodded.

“Sure.” He said, rolling his eyes as they heard Finstock yelling for them.

“Hey, um, Stiles probably wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay with me.” Scott said nervously, going slightly pink, and Isaac grinned.

The thought of spending all night with Scott in their own room, no one else there, it was great, because he did kind of like it when they shared a bed like they had the night before.

But no, not here, not now. Both of them were still messed up, emotionally in both cases and physically in Scott’s, and it wouldn’t be right. Besides, Stiles had been great today and he didn’t need to stay with a sour Boyd all night, Isaac would endure that trial himself.

“Nah, it’s fine. I stay with you all the time, Stiles should get a turn, you’re kind of in demand. Besides, he is kind of cool when you think about it, and he hasn’t done anything to warrant spending the night with Boyd and his snoring. But Scott?” he asked with a small smile, and Scott looked at him.

“What?”

“I’m glad you’re not dead.”

Scott grinned, snorting slightly with laughter and nudged Isaac with his shoulder.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I like doing the cute scenes between our two boys, theyre fun.   
> Oh and I should point out here that I have little affection for Allison. Even before I started shipping Scisaac, I had little use for her, to me she seems to always screw poor Scott over, and he's such a sweet sap he lets her do it. And nowadays, shes become useless, what role does she play now? (I have suspicions about her and the end of the season but in her usual role as hunter/Scott's girlfriend, she isnt much good at either (oh and by the way, next week, why on earth is she kissing Scott if shes meant to be with Isaac? You've screwed Scott over twice now and now you're screwing Isaac too? And for the record, I think Isaac is just a tiny bit hotter than Scott, get your priorities right girl))   
> okay, rant over, please enjoy and leave kudos and comments, both very appreciated!


	5. Motel California Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac deal with the fallout of the Darach's mind games at the motel

Two-Pack

 

Allison exchanged a dark look with Stiles as they made sure the four young werewolves were on the bus. This hadn't been an easy night, what with three attempted suicides and a mental breakdown.

The Darach, looking to make three new sacrifices if not more, had put wolfsbane into Coach Finstock’s whistle, and so, every time he blew the damn thing he was been seeding wolfsbane throughout the entire bus, which of course had a perverse effect upon the four werewolves on board.

It had started innocently enough however...

_There was a knock at the door just after Stiles had left to get some food. Scott, feeling tired and weak all over, and still feeling a bit ill, called for the person on the other side to come in, he really didn’t fancy getting up and crossing the room. Besides, his head was still pounding from all of Stiles’ theories about the Darach._

_“Hey, you doing ok?” Isaac asked, entering the room and promptly heading over to sit on Scott’s bed._

_Scott grinned slightly and attempted to sit up, but Isaac gently forced him back down with a shake of his head._

_“Don’t bother getting up, I’m kind of used to having conversations with you when you’re lying on your back.” He said with a grin, and Scott mustered a dirty look to send at him._

_“What nerve. You going to sit up there and make me crane my neck or are you going to lie down? You know what Stiles is like when he’s faced with a choice, total brain cramp, he’ll be gone at least half an hour now.” He said with a slight grin and Isaac laid down beside Scott, facing down at his friend, his roommate, the one who had taken him when Derek had thrown him out and without even meaning to, he found his hand coming up and gently starting to stroke Scott’s styled fringe._

_Scott however didn’t appear to mind, as he closed his eyes in enjoyment at the touch, allowing Isaac to continue without interruption._

_“I’m fine, my wound’s healing in overtime now. Maybe it just needed a jump start.” Scott theorised sleepily, and Isaac frowned and sent him a scolding look._

_“Or maybe it needed you to stop feeling so guilty. You didn’t kill Derek ok? It was Ennis, nothing to do with you. You were helping Derek.” He soothed, and Scott looked away from him, he didn’t move his head but he certainly directed his eyes somewhere else._

_“Yeah, helping him to die.” He said, his voice still filled with self recrimination, and it broke Isaac’s heart to see the tears that were once again beginning to develop in his eyes._

_Heart beating in sympathy, Isaac gently took Scott’s cheek, gently making him look at him, and after a second, Scott’s warm, brown eyes, which should never be filled with tears, turned to face him._

_“No you weren’t. It was nothing to do with you. Derek knew the risks in his plan, you tried to make him see sense about them enough and he didn’t listen. He didn’t listen, and awful though it sounds, that makes him more to blame for his death than it does you. Scott, you didn’t do anything. You’re not a killer, you could never be a killer.” He whispered softly, and Scott looked up at him sadly, eyes filled with tears._

_“Yeah, kind of proved that wrong didn’t I?” he asked, his voice wavering, and Isaac shook his head, looking at Scott intently._

_“No you didn’t. Scott, you aren't a killer. You refuse to let me kill bugs in the house, someone like you, you aren't a killer.” He whispered fiercely, and Scott sighed._

_“I know you’re right, somewhere in me, but it just seems that all I do is hurt people.” He said bitterly, and Isaac stroked his eyebrow with his thumb, and once again Scott didn’t protest._

_“Hey, none of that. I can tell you that there are some people you haven’t hurt, me, Stiles, where would we be if you weren’t around?” he asked with a slight smile and he relaxed slightly as Scott smiled too._

_“I suppose you’re right actually. Thanks Isaac. But are you ok?” he asked, his face concerned and Isaac nodded._

_“Yeah well...I don't know. I mean, I was mad at Derek sure, you know I was. And he was an ass at times but...” he said, his voice breaking as the full impact of what had happened hit him._

_Scott raised himself up a little, resting his forehead against Isaac’s cheek, feeling Isaac’s tears running down his face silently._

_“But he was like your brother.” Scott said knowingly, and Isaac nodded, not saying anything._

_Scott gently ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair comfortingly, allowing Isaac to regain his composure._

_“I didn’t want him to die, I wanted to kick his ass, but I didn’t want him dead Scott.” Isaac said with a sniff and Scott nodded sadly._

_“I know. Me neither.” He whispered, and Isaac shook his head, trying to hide his tears._

_“You sure you’re ok? I don't want you to die too.” He said, his voice having a hint of begging and Scott nodded._

_“Yeah, I’m fine.” He assured him and Isaac grinned before getting to his feet, Scott feeling slightly depressed that he wasn’t right beside him and stroking his hair anymore._

_“I better go and check Boyd isn’t watching porn or anything. Ew, wish I hadn't said that now, that image is seared onto my brain. Night Scott.” He said and headed out of the room, his eyes still rather wet and red, and as the door closed, Scott felt his mood take a double nose dive._

_He didn’t want Isaac to go. He didn’t know how to explain it, but sometime since Isaac had moved in, he had become accustomed to his presence in the house, having him nearby at all hours. Also, and he knew he shouldn’t even be thinking this, but he also liked it when Isaac was near him. He knew he had a close relationship with Stiles, they were virtually brothers, but there was a lot more touching with Isaac, and contrary to popular belief, he actually quite enjoyed it, he liked it when Isaac was right beside him, close by, cuddled up to him, stroking his skin, holding him..._

_And there was another thing. Stiles was great, he truly was, and he had been Scott’s best friend since they were toddlers virtually. But, while he did try, and did get a lot of it, there were aspects of being a werewolf that he just didn’t get. Isaac, being another werewolf, could get the few things that Stiles couldn't._

_And now, because of Scott, Isaac was hurting. Boyd was hurting. Cora was hurting. And he suspected that even Peter would be hurting, all because he had gotten Derek killed. Since he had become a wolf, he’d hurt everyone, Stiles, Allison, his mother, Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Cora...all of them._

_There really was no escape, from being a wolf, or from the murderous Alphas._

_He was doomed._

Things hadn't been helped by the fact that the motel they were staying at, a rundown joint by the name of Glen Capri which incidentally had the highest suicide rate of any other motel in the state. And thus the night of horror had begun. Lydia had been majorly freaked out by their presence in the motel, especially when the wizened old lady who owned the place (who had later disappeared) told her of the high suicide rate, pointing to a board that had recorded the number of deaths that had happened in the motel. When Lydia had later returned to the desk, she had found the old lady missing, and the numbr having gone up two before anyone had killed themselves.

With the threat of high suicides, Lydia began hearing panicked screams, and became convinced that there were murders being committed in the next room, leading her and Allison on a trek to find them.

But while they did that, the true threat had revealed itself. The wolfsbane had taken hold of the four werewolves, and threatened to kill them all.

Isaac, hearing his father over and over again in his head had finally cracked, hiding under the bed and cowering in fear in a shivering ball as he tried to convince himself that his father really was dead and that he was truly dead. It hadn't worked however, he had still thought he was being abused, and was being locked once more in the freezer just like his father had always done to him. Convinced he was being abused again, and fearful of being trapped in the freezer once again, Isaac had rolled under the bed, shivering and shaking, clawing at the bottom of the bed with his werewolf claws and ripping up the carpet in his anxiety. He had finally stopped when Stiles had appeared, brandishing a flare from the bus to force him out from under the bed, and had escorted the traumatised werewolf to the bus with the others. Isaac, being Isaac, had been keeping himself to himself, not looking at anyone, trying to ignore his fear and pain when he had noticed Allison towelling down Scott with a frantic expression on her face, while he looked completely miserable. Isaac had let out a low snarl, his heart constricting, until he had gotten a whiff of Scott. And it wasn’t his usual, tantalising, alluring smell he scented.

He smelled gasoline.

However, he’d had no chance to ask Scott about it as Stiles had promptly taken his place beside Scott (he didn’t begrudge Stiles that, and besides, the two of them seemed closer than usual in the way they were looking at each other), but he did begrudge Allison sitting right behind Scott. So, irritably, Isaac had curled up the row behind her and had promptly fallen asleep.

Boyd hadn't fared much better. Already angry and full of bitter flowing rage about the death of Derek and his imprisonment by the Alphas, the bizarre motel and the wolfsbane poisoning caused by the Darach had further exacerbated the situation. Boyd had begun hallucinating, and from the few mumbles Stiles and Lydia had managed to get out of him, he had been hallucinating about his dead sister, and the feelings of intense guilt, loss and a desire to be with her again had caused him to try and drown himself in the bathtub while holding a safe. It had been a near thing too, but once again Stiles had saved the day, using another flare to force the wolf out of the bath and allowing Lydia to give him artificial respiration. With Boyd no longer suicidal, they had taken him to the bus and he had sat down opposite Isaac, watching over his friend who seemed rattled for some reason as he fell into a light sleep.

The Alphas had not been immune either. Ethan, the only one to come on the trip, had initially started off well. Despite his worry over the fate of Ennis, he had found himself relaxing, and both he and Danny had started to succumb to their strong feelings for each other. Sharing a room, as far as the others were able to gather, he and Danny had been enjoying a steamy night of passionate romance when the visions had started to become too much. Ethan had had a full blown freak out, believing that a life form, akin to the xenomorph in Alien, was trying to break free of him. Rushing away and leaving a frightened and upset Danny behind, Ethan had been found by Stiles and Lydia about to get far too familiar with an electric saw. Stiles had barely saved him in time, preventing him from cutting himself in two, and that had seemed to jar Ethan from the trance he was trapped in, and had quite politely asked and then agreed to take a place on the bus, not that he had slept much, he had been sending panicked texts to Danny to try and convince him that there was nothing wrong and that he actually did like him.

But by far, the most traumatic experience had been Scott. After saving the other three wolves, Stiles, Lydia and Allison had headed to try and find Scott, figuring he too was being attacked by the powers of the Darach.

And what they had found had nearly stopped all of their hearts. Scott, still riddled with guilt for his apparent role in the death of Derek, believing himself to be cursed and that he only hurt the people he loved, had doused himself in gasoline and had fully intended to immolate himself with a lit flare to stop him hurting the people he cared about. Arguing that ever since he had become a werewolf, all he had done was hurt people, and that there was no escape from the evil plans that the Alphas had for them, he was fully prepared to destroy himself to make sure that that never happened, and to make sure that the people he loved didn’t hurt anymore. Stiles, terrified to see his best friend, his brother, so broken and despondent, had calmly walked up to Scott, vowing that if Scott wanted to die and leave the world behind, then he would do the exact same thing, because he didn’t want to live without his best friend. By talking to him, by showing him that someone he loved loved him back and didn’t want him to be dead, it had broken the Darach’s power over Scott, and that had allowed Stiles to throw the flare to the side. The wind, or possibly the Darach, which would be furious that he had been denied a victim, had then moved the flare back towards the large puddle of gasoline that Scott had created, and by now, both Scott and Stiles would be dead had it not been for Lydia tackling them to the ground before they were incinerated in a fuelled inferno. And although he was saved, Stiles had hardly allowed Scott out of his sight, and had been the one to make sure Scott didn’t try anything else suicidal, occupying himself in the bathroom while he made sure Scott didn’t have a drop of gasoline on him. Something had changed in Scott, there was a darkness, a haunted aspect to his eyes that hadn't been there before. But there was also another aspect to his relationship with Stiles, who had talked him down but no matter what he did he couldn't fix the haunted look in his best friend, his brother’s eyes.

Scott had said little since his suicide attempt. Neither had the other wolves, all of them seemed too wrapped up in their own heads to say a lot. However, Scott had said something, while Allison had been freaking out over him after he got out of the shower, when she was towelling him dry as if to make sure there was no gasoline on him. He had made a simple request.

Don’t tell Isaac.

And he looked so broken, so miserable that they dared not disobey, and so, no one told Isaac.

And while Stiles, Lydia and Allison discussed the wolfsbane poisoning of the werewolves, and the disfigured face that Lydia saw in the flames, the four werewolves were all sleeping fitfully, the reminders of the previous night searing themselves onto their memory.

 

XX

 

Melissa had been worried about both of the boys. Wounded as he was, she hadn't wanted Scott to go anywhere near the trip, but he and Isaac had convinced her that he needed to go, much to her dismay. But when both of her boys came through the door, she could automatically tell that something was wrong. There seemed to be a wall around both of them, and although both of them answered her and assured her they were fine, it was clear that they were far from it.

“Scott...hang on do you smell gasoline?” she asked as she tried to get her son to talk to her, and suddenly he became very skittish.

“I need to go unpack.” He informed her, making his tired way up the stairs before she could do anything to stop him.

“Isaac? Are you alright honey? Because he seems weird, even for him.” Melissa said, and Isaac glared at the floor before hauling his bag onto his back.

“I’m fine.” He told her curtly before also heading up the stairs, leaving her standing at the bottom, leaving her feeling very confused.

“They were only gone a day, what the hell happened on that trip?” she asked herself frowning after the two boys who had headed upstairs in high dudgeon.

Scott had made it up the stairs first, and Isaac felt a flicker of hurt as he saw Scott closed his door, basically indicating that he wanted to be alone. Fighting a sigh, Isaac entered his own room and shut his own door, his mind abuzz with what had happened at the motel.

Scott leaned against the door, breathing heavily. The last thing he needed was his mother finding out he had almost killed himself. She wouldn’t understand that it was the Darach (mostly) that had driven him to it, she would panic, and worry, so would Isaac, and he really couldn't deal with that right now. There was a reason he didn’t want Isaac knowing what had happened, Isaac needed Scott to be ok, after all, he had taken Derek from him, if Isaac found out that Scott had tried to kill himself, he was afraid it would destroy him.

And there was also the fact that he simply didn’t want to think about it. Because deep down, everything that he had said, everything that the Darach had brought to the fore, was stuff that he had secretly been feeling, and he really didn’t want to deal with that. True it had almost killed him, but he didn’t care. He had wanted to kill himself, the guilt, the self loathing, all of them combined had nearly made him kill himself. He had willingly, influenced or not, doused himself with petrol and had been prepared to set himself alight to spare himself some pain, to spare others some pain and he knew no one else would understand.

Scott felt his breath begin to shake, and his entire body began to shiver as everything hit him. He had killed Derek. Derek was dead because of him, Cora was an only child, and Isaac was without an Alpha, all because of him. And he had caused so much pain, to his mother, to Stiles, to Lydia, to Jackson, to Allison, to Isaac, to everyone that he cared about. And he had compounded the problem. He was a coward, a weak, pathetic coward, who had wanted to kill himself rather than face what he was going through. And that was bad enough, but Stiles, Stiles had wanted to do it with him, he was willing to die with Scott because he didn’t want to be without his best friend. What was Scott? He never wanted to be like this, he never wanted to destroy so many lives but that seemed to be all he did. Everything around him got destroyed, and all he was was an abyss that was taking everything he loved and cared about down the drain with him.

He had been fighting it for so long, but the disgust he felt with himself, the pain from his wounds, Stiles and Isaac’s unerring support which he knew he didn’t deserve, the fact that Derek was dead because of him and the Darach’s mind games...they were all too much. Finally giving in, Scott, leaning back against his door, sank down, crying in total despair and self loathing, wrapping himself up in his own arms and huddling himself into a small ball, hoping the world would just leave him alone.

Isaac lay on his bed, his mind reeling with all that had happened. He had thought that when he had became a werewolf, and when his father had died, that he would never be forced to feel as lonely, unloved and powerless as he had then ever again. But clearly, the blasted Darach had had other ideas. Playing mind games with them all, the damn thing had made Isaac relieve all of his father’s yelling at him, made him hallucinate at being trapped in the freezer and had turned him into a mewling quivering wreck who had basically been trying to scratch himself to death until Stiles had forced him out with the flare.

Isaac then snarled, getting to his feet. The Darach. The blasted thing, whatever the hell it was, had played havoc with all four of them, he even felt slightly bad for Ethan, strange though that was. He hammered his fist into the wall in a fury. How dare the Darach play with them this way? Driving Boyd to commit suicide, making Ethan think he was losing his marbles and making Isaac feel as broken, powerless and weak as he had felt under the tyranny of his father, that was inexcuseable.

And then there was whatever the damn thing had done to Scott. He didn’t know what it was, but whatever it was, he could tell enough that it had made Allison, Lydia and most of all Stiles completely terrified, and they had been virtually attached at the hip since then, not letting Scott out of their sight. Something major had happened, and they didn’t want Isaac to know about it. But Isaac wanted to know, he had never seen Scott looking the way he had outside the bus, his expression totally broken, and he wanted to find out what had caused Scott, his Scott, to look so very broken and miserable so he could fix it, or at least try to. And childish, selfish and jealous though it was, he thought he had meant something to Scott, after all, he had told Scott nearly everything about him, but Scott didn’t want to let him in. He didn’t begrudge Scott that, but it did rankle, especially when Allison, werewolf hunter extraordinaire and apprentice werewolf murderer who’s screwed with Scott’s heart more times than Derek’s threatened to kill Stiles, knew more than he did. He didn’t know how to explain it. He just wanted to make Scott see that he could rely on Isaac, after all, he had been there for him, and now he wanted to be there for Scott. And Scott was one of the few people in the entire world that Isaac seriously trusted, and he knew he was being childish and a bit ungrateful, but he wanted Scott to trust him back.

He knew being Derek’s Beta and acting as his henchman the year before hadn't helped his case, but he wanted Scott to trust him. Scott’s kindness and friendship had meant everything to Isaac, he just wanted Scott to feel the same way in return.

Snarling again, he kicked the side of the bed to vent his feelings. The Darach, Derek’s death, all of it was seriously messing with their heads and his in particular. He was just considering going to ask Scott to borrow his bike so he could go for a ride to take his mind off things when Melissa called up to them.

“Boys, I’m heading to work! I made some pasta for you both last night when I was worrying, you can eat that.” She said, and now, after a while living with her, Isaac was getting used to the subtle inflections in her voice.

He could hear the maternal streak, the urge to effectively mother both Scott and Isaac, and Stiles when he was around. He could hear the obvious love for her son, and the affection for both Isaac and Stiles. He could hear the encouragement, wanting her boys to do well. The fear, the fear of the supernatural and how it might affect Scott, then Stiles and Isaac, then everyone else. He could hear the weariness in her voice, from working long hours and worrying longer ones as Beacon Hills once again seemed determined to go to hell in a handbasket. And the slight sadness, that she was in this all alone.

And he didn’t like Melissa being sad any more than he liked Scott being sad.

“Thank you!” he called.

“You’re welcome.” Melissa replied as she headed out the door, and Isaac could hear the happiness in her voice as she left.

And it was just as she left that Isaac heard a noise that broke his heart in two. It was small, barely noticeable through the closed doors, but he could hear Scott sobbing in his room.

Without thinking Isaac immediately left his room and knocked on Scott’s door.

Not getting an answer, Isaac began to worry. He could still hear Scott crying, every sob breaking Isaac’s heart a little more. Scott should never cry, he didn’t deserve to cry, he should be happy, someone as kind and nice and cute as Scott (did he really just think Scott was cute?) should never cry. Shaking his head, Isaac entered the room, pushing the door gently when he felt some resistance behind it. Making only a big enough gap, Isaac slid through to see Scott sitting on the floor, dressed all in black, his knees up to his chest, his arms around his legs, crying his heart out. Isaac immediately sank down to his level and gently stroked Scott’s spiked fringe, bringing Scott’s swimming, devastated brown eyes to face him.

“Scott, what is it?” he asked in concern, not caring what it was, just wanting to fix it, to stop Scott being so upset.

Scott shook his head and turned away from Isaac, but Isaac didn’t let him, he gently cupped his cheek with his hand and turned it back to face him, bringing his friend’s face back to look at his.

“I can help.” He said earnestly, and Scott scoffed.

“Yeah, like you can help, you’re just as much as a basket case as I am.” He said derisively, and against his will, Isaac recoiled slightly, Scott had never gone outright to hurt him before, playful teasing certainly, but never something quite so blunt and cold.

“Scott...what happened back at the motel?” Isaac asked, persisting, because all he wanted to do was to make Scott smile again, for some reason the world seemed dimmer without it, he needed to see Scott smile again, maybe then his heart wouldn’t be panging and hurting quite so much.

“None of your business. Just leave me alone Isaac.” Scott snapped, the last word ending in a wolf like growl, but Isaac, stubborn to the last, and starting to get a little annoyed with Scott’s standoffish attitude when he was trying to help, shook his head and remained defiantly where he was.

“Scott, you’re my friend. You took me in, cared for me and fixed me up when I needed you, let me do the same for you.” He said irritably, though he would admit that there was a tiny bit of pleading in his voice as he did so.

Scott glowered at him.

“Maybe I don't want you to do the same for me, did that occur to you? Maybe I want to feel like this. Maybe I deserve to feel like this.” He snapped, and things suddenly became clearer to him.

“This is about Derek again isn’t it? Scott, that wasn’t your fault, what’s it going to take us to get that through your thick skull?” he asked in exasperation, and Scott sneered.

“Us? What us?” he asked bitterly, but Isaac decided to leave that question there, deciding not to explore what Scott’s tone and question may have meant for him.

“You know, us, the people who care about you! Me, your mom, Stiles, Allison, Lydia...we all care about you and want to help you. So let us!” he urged and Scott snarled.

“You mean the people whose lives I’m destroying? Yeah, that’s a great help.” He bit out, and Isaac shook his head stubbornly.

“You’re not destroying anyone’s lives Scott!” he insisted and Scott scoffed.

“Yeah, tell that to Derek. Oh wait, you can’t, because he’s dead, because I killed him.” He said angrily, but Isaac could feel and hear the sadness in his voice as he said that.

“Scott...” Isaac began again, but Scott beat him to it, and shot a glare at him.

“And since you’re in a sharing mood, why not tell me what the Darach did to you? Stiles told me he found you cowering under the bed.” He grunted, and unlike any other time, there was no hint of sympathy or kindness in his voice, just frankness, and Isaac hissed through his teeth before answering.

“It made me relive my abuse since you asked. Was that so hard?” he challenged back, taking a little bit of savage pleasure from the slightly guilty and upset look on Scott’s face.

“Was what so hard?” he asked back, not meeting Isaac’s eyes, and Isaac rolled his eyes in irritation.

“Telling what happened! Scott, I’m worried about you, when we got out of there, you looked completely broken, and you reeked of gasoline, you still kind of do. I’m scared and I don't want you getting hurt, so tell me what the matter is so I can help!” Isaac begged, and Scott got to his feet, tears still in his eyes, but his face was now coloured with anger.

“You’re scared? Well I’m sorry I upset you Isaac, but I have my own crap to deal with!” he yelled, and Isaac also got to his feet, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I’m not scared for me dumbass, it’s you I’m worried about!” he yelled right back and Scott turned away from him angrily.

“Yeah, right.” He huffed, and Isaac felt that blow keenly too, how could Scott not think he cared about him?

“Scott...” Isaac said softly, trying to calm him down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Scott promptly shrugged it off and turned back to face Isaac, his face angry.

“Well if you are, you shouldn’t be. I don't deserve it. Don’t you get it, I’m a murderer! I’m destroying everyone around me because of what I am and I can’t deal with it anymore. At all.” Scott said, and suddenly, something within Isaac’s head clicked into place as the truth became shockingly clear, making him reel back in disbelief.

“You...the gasoline...you tried to kill yourself didn’t you?” he asked in shock, his breath coming in short gasps, and Scott gave an angry yell, ripped his lamp from the wall and hurled it across the room.

“Yeah I did! I don't want to do this anymore, I can’t do this anymore, I’m a foul, life destroying, murdering monster! I deserve to die!” Scott bellowed, and Isaac lost all control and punched him in the face, knocking Scott for six.

Scott snarled as he steadied himself, and swung back at Isaac, who ducked the blow and kicked Scott onto the bed, growling angrily.

“You idiot! You wanted to kill yourself because of the fucking Darach, not anything else! You are not a bad person, you are not a murderer, and you are not suicidal!” Isaac shouted angrily, fear and shock filling him.

Scott had tried to kill himself. Scott had hated himself so much he had wanted to take his own life, end it all, burn himself to death, a fiery death, like that in hell...

No, he wouldn’t think about it. Scott would never go to hell, someone like him didn’t deserve it, but he had to make Scott see it.

“You don't know me! At all!” Scott threw back at him, getting to his feet and breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I do, I know who you are, a good, kind, caring person...”

“Yeah, who happens to be a murderer!”

Isaac roared at Scott, but he didn’t back down, and Isaac shoved Scott down onto the bed, panting heavily, his face right up against Scott’s, their hot breaths colliding with each other in the tiny gap between their lips.

“You are not a murder.” Isaac intoned, and Scott glared.

“Yes I am. Now, leave me alone.” He bit out, his voice full of venom, but Isaac shook his head.

“No, not when you’re like this. Scott,” he continued, softening his voice, his nails and eyes going back to normal, “please, I just want to help you, you’re my best friend.” He finished earnestly, tears glimmering in his own eyes, because now he truly was scared, scared that as soon as he had his back turned Scott might try to kill himself again, he couldn't, wouldn’t, live without Scott.

And there it was, a tiny flicker in his eyes, a flicker that was his Scott, the human, the kind, sweet, caring boy he was so drawn to, no matter what, not this messed up, angsty, angry teen wolf.

But then it was brutally crushed by the angry wolf.

“Well I don't deserve it. And frankly, I have enough problems without yours added on top of it. Leave me alone.” Scott snarled, though his eyes were still wet with tears.

“No, Scott, I’m worried about you, I...” he whispered, but then Scott shoved Isaac off as he got to his feet.

“And I said not to be. Leave me alone.” He said, his voice sounding angry, yet sad and broken all at the same time.

“Scott...” Isaac tried one last time.

“I said LEAVE!” Scott shouted bitterly, shaking, tears in his eyes, self loathing etched onto his features.

And then, he realised it truly had gone too far. Isaac gave him a sad look, something had been shattered by their fight. Tears were now glimmering in his eyes too and he took several unsteady steps back.

“I just wanted to help. I’m sorry.” He whispered sadly, feeling like he was losing his best friend and he was unable to do anything about it.

And in a way, he was.

Isaac, tears in his eyes, then quietly left the room, picked up his leather jacket from his own room and left the house, slamming the front door as he left.

And realising how awful he had just been to Isaac, how scared and powerless he had just made him feel, and how much that last, devastated broken hearted look had affected him, Scott sank to his knees and screamed, sobs shaking his body as he had just thrown away the one person who might have understood.

But that wasn’t what was truly hurting him here.

What was truly hurting him was the fact that the tiny part of him that thought he might still be saved, the part that wanted to go on despite the pain and suffering and death that he caused wherever he went, that part had just been buried under the realisation that he had just betrayed Isaac’s trust in him and had treated him just as badly as his father and Derek. He truly was no better than them.

And as he came to that realisation, he felt even worse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may sound sadistic, but I like it when the boys fight, if only because I know how theyll make things up and get all mushy and gooey afterwards  
> And now season three is finished, its been an awesome season, though i am kind of bummed they killed Aiden that seemed pretty harsh. And Allison fell too. As you know she wasnt my favourite but I still cried when she died.  
> Anyway sorry its been so long ive been so busy recently its taken me ages to update at all, but youre getting a double, technically a quadruple edition today
> 
> And Daniel Sharman isnt doing season four, im devastated!


	6. Motel California Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott feels guilty, Derek returns and Isaac gives his Alpha a piece of his mind

Two-Pack

 

Isaac sniffed, refusing to allow himself to cry any further. The day was cool and sunny, a stark contrast to the last time he was told to leave someone’s home, but that did nothing to improve his mood as he kicked a can with wanton venom.

Scott had wanted to die. Darach or not, Scott had wanted to kill himself. He had wanted to leave this world behind, and for some reason, hadn't wanted Isaac to know, and even worse, he would have taken down Stiles with him. All of it made sense now.

Isaac let out a rage filled scream. Scott wanted to die, and it was all the fault of the Alphas.

And now...

Now he had lost Scott too. He had pushed, and Scott had snapped, he had broken Scott, and only made things worse for him. Scott had thrown him out. His best friend, the one who had been there for him, he’d tried to pay him back, and had only made things worse, breaking Scott in the process. He deserved to feel as crap as he did, like the world was ending.

He had done this to Scott, driven him to this, to become the angry, bitter person he had left, broken and sobbing, back in his room, the room where they had both spent happy times. True Derek and the Alphas had helped get them there, but it was him who had done it.

That wasn’t his Scott. His Scott, his hero, his saviour, he was gone, buried under death and dismay and despondency. And he had been the one who had put the buried Scott there by pushing so hard.

He had only wanted to help, to make Scott feel better. He had wanted Scott to know how much he meant to him, to repay him by doing the same as he had done for him. But it had failed. Maybe his father had been right. He was worthless, he couldn't even make his best friend feel better, all he could do was make him a thousand times worse. Scott had gotten it wrong. Scott wasn’t the one who destroyed everything he touched.

It was him.

Isaac crossed the road, not caring as someone hooted their horn at him. He didn’t care. He only wanted to escape, to run, to forget it all...

His phone vibrating interrupted him from his musings.

He felt a hope, a brief, fleeting hope, that it was Scott. He cared too much about Scott to lose him, he didn’t want this to destroy their friendship. The truth was, he’d never had someone like Scott before. He’d once heard Lydia say that she didn’t know what to make of the fact that she had a Stiles. He didn’t know what to make of the fact that he had a Scott.

Scott was his best friend, his light in the dark, he was the one he enjoyed hanging out with, playing videos games with, eating with, cuddling up to, he was, well he was Scott. His Scott, and he adored that. He didn’t want to face every morning, living somewhere else, most likely on the streets, without Scott, kind, sweet, loving, gorgeous Scott being there to make his day all the brighter. Yeah, he wanted it to be Scott.

It wasn’t.

It was a simple message, cold and impersonal.

‘ **Come to the loft** ’.

Isaac staggered to the wall, feeling the urge to rest for a second. There was no one else that could be. Only one person could sound so aloof, even on the phone.

Derek was alive! His Alpha had survived, he wasn’t dead!

Elation filled him. Derek was alive, everything would be alright again...Scott would be alright again!

And it was as he thought of Scott that it struck Isaac. Scott nearly hadn't been alive, all because of his guilt over what he thought had happened to Derek.

The fucking jerk was still alive, and he was only telling them now, after his pack and Scott, Scott!, went through hell trying to deal with the fact that he was gone.

Isaac got to his feet, not caring that it was broad daylight, and he gave a furious roar. Scott had almost died because Derek hadn't had the decency to pick up the phone. So, eyes blazing yellow, claws extended, fangs enlarged, a furious Isaac headed to the loft, determined to give Derek a piece of his mind.

Recently dead he may be, but by the time Isaac was finished with his oh so enlightened Alpha, he was going to wish he had stayed dead!

 

XX

 

Derek looked out of the window, a smile on his face. Admittedly, his plan hadn't worked, but other than getting a bit beat up, his entire pack had survived. He had been the worst of them by far, but he had dragged himself away from the battlefield, and under the careful ministrations of the beautiful Jennifer Blake, his healing had kicked in big time and he was now right as rain again, a big smile on his face and ready to get back to business.

Cora had been delighted to find her brother, and even Peter had allowed himself a sigh of relief as he had reunited with his family. Figuring he ought to tell his pack he was alive, he had summoned Boyd, who had also been delighted to see him, but the bug, withdrawn Beta had said little, and after exchanging pleasantries with Derek, had disappeared back to his home which he had moved back in to.

Deciding Boyd’s weirdness wasn’t of great importance, he sent for Isaac, and was now waiting for his other Beta, his mostly loyal and dedicated pack member, to arrive.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he mused as the door was wrenched open.

Now, Derek wasn’t one for sentimentality, but he couldn't help but be slightly hurt that Isaac didn’t look remotely pleased to see him. After all, he had nearly died.

In fact, come to think of it, Isaac looked pissed.

And as Isaac took a breath of the loft’s air while glaring at Derek, he seemed to get even madder.

His Beta then leapt the room and punched Derek in the face, knocking him to the floor with a grunt of surprise.

“You complete arse!” Isaac yelled, falling on him and trying to claw at his face, but Derek caught his wrist.

“Isaac, calm down, I’m alive!” he yelled, and Isaac snarled in fury.

“I know!” he yelled, backing off and allowing Derek to get to his feet as he stood there, breathing heavily.

“Isaac, what?” Derek demanded, completely perplexed.

He knew Isaac was still hurting over when he had thrown him out, but that didn’t justify this.

“You!” Isaac yelled and pounced, punching Derek in the face before his Alpha could even react.

Isaac gave a furious snarl as Derek reeled, his eyes blazing yellow as he once again came at him, determined to hammer some sense into Derek.

“You complete idiot! You didn’t stop to think did you? We’ve been through hell the last few days, all because you didn’t listen!” Isaac ranted, alternating between punching and clawing, all of his attacks finding their target, and Derek didn’t quite know what he had done to deserve this.

And then Isaac, losing all sense of respectable combat, kicked him where it counted. Derek gave a winded wheeze and sank to his knees, eyes crossing with the pain. The advantage was that Isaac’s bloodlust seemed to have been sated by that underhanded strike. As Derek wheezed heavily, Isaac stood there in front of him and glowered, arms folded, eyes back to their usual colour and narrowed at him in extreme annoyance, his leather jacket squeaking slightly as his hands tightened continuously around his arm muscles.

“I’m happy to see you too.” Derek muttered, feeling more than a little wrong footed, winded and pained.

“Yeah, I am glad to see you. Doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you.” Isaac said bitterly, though his voice had softened slightly, but he did relent and uncrossed his arms, offering Derek a hand and helped him move gingerly to a seat which Derek thankfully sank into.

“I’ll be with you in a moment...once I get my breath back.” Derek wheezed rocking back and forth, man the kid could kick when he was seriously mad.

“Sorry. I was pissed. Still am.” He said and sat down without an invitation glaring at Derek as he sat opposite him.

Derek clutched the table as he moved to a better position to better see Isaac. He actually hadn't seen much of him since he had thrown him out, and although he had tried to mend their relationship, at the time Isaac had still been too raw from his treatment to listen. He’d actually been surprised to see Isaac there the night they had confronted the Alphas, considering Scott had some sort of overprotective streak when it came to Isaac, but nevertheless, the two had been there, and it had been Isaac who had made the first move to protect Scott when the twins had made a beeline for him.

“Want to tell me why you’re so pissed and why you’ve decided I should...ugh...never have kids or are you just going to sit there and glare?” he asked, and Isaac scowled.

“Both.” He snapped back, and Derek beckoned for him to continue.

“Look, I’m glad you’re alive. I didn’t want you to be dead, I wanted to kick your ass, yeah, of course I did, but I didn’t want you dead.” He began and Derek grunted a little as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

“You’re forgetting your anatomy. The ass is on the other side.” He said and Isaac grinned slightly.

“But yeah, I’m pissed at you.” Isaac said and Derek sighed.

“Isaac, you know why I kicked you out, I did it to protect you. Admittedly I didn’t handle it very well, and you have no idea of how sorry I am I threw that bottle at you, that was stupid, but it was out of the best of intentions.” He insisted and Isaac sighed in frustration.

“I know it was. And even though you’re a total jerk, I do get why you did it. That isn’t why I’m so mad.” Isaac said with a dangerous looking glower.

Derek looked at him in confusion.

“Then why are you so mad? Look, I know things didn’t go very well with the Alphas, but it did kind of work, we took down Ennis, and none of us died.” He soothed, and Isaac got to his feet, his face thunderous.

“Yeah, well, because of you and your war mongering, some of us nearly did die! And I don't mean in the fight with them, I mean afterwards, when all of us were convinced that you were dead!” he yelled, making Derek recoil.

“Look, I may not have been dead Isaac, it doesn’t mean I wasn’t hurting, the fall nearly killed me.” He said irritably, and Isaac sighed in annoyance.

“Yeah, and it almost took us down with you.” He said bitterly, and Derek looked at him, completely confused as to what was going on.

“Isaac, what is it? Boyd was weird as well, so would one of you tell me what the hell is going on?” he asked impatiently, moving forward and then thinking better of it.

Isaac sighed.

“Well first off, all of us thought you were dead. We thought you had been killed. So, grief and anger, combined with pissed off hormonal teenage werewolves, not a good mix. We’d all been beat around a lot, and Boyd in particular wanted to go for another round with Ethan when he was on the bus with us going to the cross country. I was pissed too, but I was too busy trying to keep Boyd under control and look after Scott that I couldn't really vent.”

Derek sighed. Yeah, maybe he should have had Jennifer let them know that he was alive, that might have reduced a lot of their problems.

“Look, it was stupid ok? In my defence I had just basically fallen a story, along with getting the snot kicked out of me by Kali and Ennis. I’m sorry Isaac but letting you guys know I was alright wasn’t on the top of my priority list.” He explained, and Isaac shut his eyes wearily.

“Derek, I’m not mad because you nearly died, I’m mad because you nearly took Scott down with you.” He snapped, and Derek looked at him in confusion.

“Scott? What happened to Scott?” he asked and Isaac snarled.

“The twins slashed him when they were doing their weird super wolf thing. But it didn’t heal, it just kept getting worse. He was actually, physically dying, the wound was killing him, and his healing power wasn’t kicking in. And do you want to know why? It was because he felt guilty, guilty because he thought you were dead. He thought he had basically killed you. And you know Scott, he isn’t a killer. Thinking he had killed you destroyed him, made him think he was a murderer, a monster and he couldn't cope with it. He didn’t think he ought to heal, didn’t think he deserved it, and he was just slowly dying, and getting worse and worse, all because he thought he had gotten you killed.” Isaac explained, and Derek reeled.

Scott had been so badly affected by his apparent death? Alright, he knew Scott was a sweet kid, and the furthest thing from a murderer as you could possibly get, but he had never expected it to be as bad as that. Scott had truly been so messed up by his death that his own feelings of guilt and disgust has nearly killed him?

“Is he alright?” Derek asked, and Isaac looked away from him, looking tense and avoiding eye contact.

“Not really, but it isn’t all down to you.” He said softly and Derek considered getting up to make him face him, but his nether regions thought that was a bad idea, so he stayed where he was.

“Isaac, what’s going on? Is Scott alright?”

If Scott was hurt or ill, that would at least explain why Isaac was so mad, he would blame Derek. Derek couldn't help but feel guilty. Scott. Of course the kid would blame himself for what happened to Derek, even if Derek didn’t. He knew full well Scott had been trying to help. In fact, by doing what he did to Ennis, he had probably saved Derek’s life, because when Ennis went down it had given Derek a softer landing than the other Alpha had experienced.

“Know how we had that cross country trip thing? That entire thing didn’t help. Scott was still hurt, and he was getting worse, he was basically dying, he just wouldn’t heal. He wasn’t getting any better. Eventually, when we got off the coach, Stiles smuggled him away so Allison could tend to him. And when she was doing it...he died.” Isaac said, his voice quivering again and Derek’s eyes widened in shock.

Wait, Scott was dead? How could Scott be dead? The kid had survived Peter and Jackson and Gerard and...and he was dead? He couldn't be, he just couldn't be.

“His heart stopped. That’s when I lost it, I didn’t care, I just wanted to make Ethan hurt because it seemed like Scott was dead. I would have killed him too, I was going to beat him to a bloody pulp when Scott called me off. Allison fixed him up.” He explained, and Derek let out a breath of relief he hadn't been aware that he had been holding.

Scott was alive, of course he was alive. But still, the fact that he had virtually died, if even for a minute, scared the crap out of Derek, and judging by the way Isaac was acting, it had scared the crap out of him too. Either way, he had to talk to Scott, and not summon him, he would go to him in person to let him know he was alive. By apparently dying he had basically destroyed Scott, nearly literally, and he had to fix that. It was his fault Scott had nearly gotten himself killed, no one elses, and it was up to him to put it right.

“But he’s fine now right?” Derek persisted and Isaac glared sullenly out of the window, making Derek think that no was the answer to that question.

“Well, we couldn't make the cross country thing, so we stopped at this motel, a real dive. A real dive that just happened to have the highest suicide rate in the state. Lydia got really weird, you know what she’s like when something freaky is going on. Something started happening to us, it affected all four of us, me, Scott, Boyd and even Ethan. We started hearing voices, having hallucinations. I...I thought my father was back, yelling at me, abusing me for being a waste of space, for being worthless, for not knowing anything. I started to panic, I lost it, I thought I was in the freezer again, and I started clawing away at it, trying to get out, I was basically ripping myself to shreds because I was in such a panic.”

Derek looked at Isaac in concern. A motel did that to him? And if it had affected Isaac, who despite all he had been through was still going strong, what effect had it had on Boyd, and Scott? Boyd still hadn't fully recovered from his imprisonment, and with Scott hurt and barely healing...

“Isaac, what else happened in the motel?” he asked urgently, and Isaac’s lip trembled.

“I basically got off the best. Ethan, he had a full blown freakout. From what I gather he was getting raunchy with Danny when he started hallucinating that something was trying to come out of him, and that he was transforming. Whatever happened to him, it got so bad he tried to kill himself by giving himself a hair cut with an electric saw.” He explained and Derek sat back, astounded.

Something bizarrely powerful must have been going on in that motel, something very powerful in order to affect an Alpha of Ethan’s power, to drive him to try and commit suicide. And if that had happened to Ethan, and Isaac reckoned he had gotten off the best...

“What happened to Boyd and Scott?” Derek asked desperately, needing to know what had happened to them.

“Boyd hasn’t said a lot. He said he saw a face in the ice machine, and he kept muttering something about an Alicia. All I know is, whatever happened, he tried to drown himself. He trapped himself under a safe and tried to drown himself in the bath.” He said, voice tailing off at the end.

Derek looked up at Isaac in shock. One of his Betas has tried to kill themselves, all because of the sinister influence of this damn motel they had stayed at. But Isaac was clearly more concerned about Scott, so what had happened to him at this motel that was driving werewolves to attempt suicide?

“And Scott?” Derek asked breathlessly, seeing Isaac tense up at the mention of the other wolf.

“He didn’t want to tell me...but he tried to kill himself to. He...he basically just gave up. He thinks he’s a murdering monster, and that all he does is ruin people’s lives. He didn’t want to live if all he did was hurt the people he cared about. He...he doused himself in gasoline. And then he got himself a flare, the same flares Stiles was using to break me and Boyd out of our hysteria. He was going...he wanted to die. He wanted to set himself on fire and die.” Isaac said, and this time he couldn't keep the tears and pain from his voice and sadly, he leaned his head against the window, tears falling from his eyes.

Scott had wanted to die, he had become so miserable that he had wanted to die, to leave them all behind, leave everyone who cared about him behind because the Darach and Derek had made him so miserable, destroyed the spark that made him up. And all he had done was make it worse by trying to help, knowing him he had probably pushed Scott over the edge. It was him who destroyed what he loved, not Scott. Scott had been hurting, and all Isaac had been able to do was make things even worse and basically kick him while he was down. Some friend he was.

Derek watched as Isaac cried silently. His Beta really did care about Scott, that was obvious. Scott had been there for him, and had earned Isaac’s undying affection and loyalty. Derek frowned slightly. Scott could do that with people. When he had first met him, he had thought that Stiles would die for him, and had figured it was reciprocated, because they had been together for so long, thick as thieves, closer than brothers. He had also figured that Allison after a while would happily die for him (admittedly he had only though that because he assumed Scott must be great in bed but the thought was there). But now it was clear that whoever he met, Scott earned the love and respect of them, people who would happily line up and die for Scott. Even he himself probably wouldn’t think twice. Despite outward appearances, the two of them were quite fond of each other, and Derek viewed Scott as a sometimes irritating mix of his conscience, his moral compass and admittedly his best friend. He had never been one for best friends, sine his old best friend had been his uncle, and that had kind of soured when he had accidentally killed his big sister. But to learn that Scott had wanted to kill himself, Darach or not, because he had felt so horrible, guilty and foul, it shook him to the core. Scott should never feel like that.

And clearly Isaac agreed, as the kid was standing against the window crying his eyes out. There was more to this, even Derek could tell. He was beginning to think something had happened between Scott and Isaac to make Isaac such a state.

“Isaac...” Derek began hesitantly, and then Isaac turned to face him furiously.

“And then I come here to find out that while I was trying to scratch myself to death, while Boyd tried to drown himself, and while Scott drowned in despair and tried to barbecue himself, you were alive and well here! Why the hell didn’t you tell us? Or did you think getting laid was more important?” he snapped, and Derek flinched.

“Um...heh...how do you know about that?” he asked, and Isaac glowered at him.

“Hello, werewolf? I can smell it, I can smell the sex, I can smell the perfume and I can smell her! She’s my English teacher Derek do you really think that I wouldn’t be able to smell her? I don't believe you! While Boyd and me are trying to keep from ripping Ethan apart and Scott was drowning in depression and self loathing, while all three of us were trying our hardest to kill ourselves, you were here giving yourself a happy!” Isaac roared, punching the window in anger, shattering it, and Derek, who had opened his mouth to scold him, thought better of it.

After all, he was completely right. And Derek would have been seriously pissed in his situation too.

“Isaac...” Derek began, and Isaac snarled angrily.

“Scott, Boyd and I were trying to kill ourselves, Scott nearly died because he was feeling so guilty because he thought he had gotten you killed, Boyd tried to drown himself, I lost my mind, and while we were all worrying sick about you, when Scott tried to torch himself, instead of letting us know you were actually alright, you were getting laid!” he yelled furiously, and Derek flinched, yeah, he saw why Isaac was so pissed, he had every right to be.

“Isaac...calm down ok? I get why you’re pissed. And you’re right, I should have let you know I was alive, that was a jerk thing to do, but I wasn’t just goofing off, I was genuinely dying. But admittedly I should have gotten Jennifer to let you know I was alive. I’m sorry. If I had any idea that the Darach had gone after you three, if I could have helped, I would have, you know that don't you? And I know how it must look, and smell, that I abandoned my duties and decided not to let my pack know because I was with Jennifer, but that isn’t the case at all. Having sex actually finished healing me Isaac. But I swear, if I’d know how bad you guys were I’d have let you know.” He promised and Isaac glowered.

“Still doesn’t excuse it. Derek...Scott and Boyd nearly died. Scott wanted to die! All because of how he felt, because he felt that he was the reason you were dead.” He said, his voice fervent but wavering, and Derek could tell that there was definitely something else upsetting Isaac.

He knew Isaac was pissed with him, he had every right to be. But he was also trying to hide his other emotions. Something had happened with Scott, he was upset about something to do with Scott, and seemed very down, which he thought was odd (after all, to his slightly jealous resentment it appeared as if Isaac enjoyed spending time with Scott more than he did him nowadays).

“Isaac? Is everything alright?” Derek asked cautiously, and Isaac laughed humourlessly.

“Other than my friends trying to get themselves all around me, a mass murderer driving me and the people I care about insane and a murderous pack of Alphas who nearly guilted my best friend to death, yeah, I’m fantastic. You better talk to Scott.” Isaac all but ordered, and before Derek could stop him (not that he was able to move very far or very fast anyway as he was still in a great deal of pain from Isaac’s decidedly underhanded attack), Isaac left the loft, though Derek was sure he could hear Isaac sniff, as if trying to stop himself crying before he left.

Derek sighed. He was out of action for a little while and everything goes to pot. But, it was clear that he needed to talk to Scott most. The mess Boyd was in was bad enough, but the fact that Scott had almost died out of guilt and because he believed there was no escape from this miserable life had to be the main priority. Scott was his friend, and the kid shouldn’t have felt so awful that he wanted to die, not because of him. Derek shook his head in dismay. The guilt that had to be eating away at Scott, enough to make him want to die like that, and then combined with the Darach, it must have torn him apart. That and whatever had happened with Isaac, because his Beta was clearly upset about something and he knew it was to do with Scott.

And what was more, he had another reason to fix Scott. With the Alphas in town, he needed a backup. With the exception of the Alphas, Scott, due to the time he had been a werewolf, his own knowledge, Deaton being his sort of Obi Wan figure and the fact that he had seriously upped his physical game recently, and was quite the little schemer when he needed to be, the most powerful werewolf other than himself in Beacon Hills. He was certainly the most powerful non-Alpha in the town. And if anything should happen to Derek, he needed to know his pack would be looked after, and to him, it seemed like Scott would be a natural choice for another Alpha.

He was strong, brave, and had the kindness and compassion to match, a trait that Derek was willing to admit he didn’t utilise much because he didn’t like getting close to people. Every time he did that, he got hurt, and so did people he cared about. Getting close to Kate Argent was a prime example of that. Scott wasn’t like that. He was open, trusting and a lot more approachable than Derek was, and Derek knew it. And he also inspired loyalty. Should anything happen to Derek, he knew full well Scott would in his own way look after the rest of his pack. Isaac wouldn’t be a problem, he had a suspicion that if it weren’t for the fact that Derek was actually an Alpha and Scott wasn’t, he would already be Scott’s Beta rather than his own. Scott knew enough about Boyd to know that he just wanted to be liked, and would happily take him in and most likely get him to open up. Cora and Peter would be a different story, but he figured eventually Cora would agree to join Scott as well. What was more, Scott also had the power and the patience to be a leader, which admittedly, was a failing of his, at least on the patience front and it had nearly gotten all of them killed in the abandoned mall.

Derek had to talk to Scott. Besides, he was curious as to what had happened between him and Isaac.

So, wincing slightly as he got up as he still hadn't returned to normal, Derek walked awkwardly to the door to go and talk to Scott.

 

XX

 

Isaac had gotten himself back under control. He was glad Derek was alive, of course he was. But that didn’t mean he was happy with him. After all, while Scott had been guilting himself to death and while they had been the Darach’s playthings, he, rather than at least having the decency to let his pack know he was alive, had been getting laid from his bloody English teacher for god sake. Harsh though it was considering Derek had nearly died recently, but he was a dick.

Isaac looked at the phone in his hand. He wanted to call Scott, just to let him know about Derek. But he also didn’t want to call Scott. They hadn't ended things particularly well last time, and he was afraid of what Scott might say if he talked to him again. He didn’t want to fight with him again. Isaac had had a lot of fights, and a lot of arguments in his time, but none had affected him like that one with Scott. He had only wanted to help him and had only made matters worse. And what if...what if Scott just didn’t want to talk to him? What if as a result of all this he didn’t want to be Isaac’s friend anymore?

Isaac looked at the phone in his hand, heart racing. Did he call Scott or did he not? He wanted to, but at the time same time he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to make Scott feel worse, and he didn’t want to feel worse either.

But then, the thought of Scott dousing himself in gasoline to give himself the horrible death he felt he deserved intruded on his brooding. Even if Scott wanted to stop being his friend, he didn’t want Scott to die. If Scott wanted to stop being his friend it would devastate him sure, but he wouldn’t want Scott dead.

He could never hurt Scott. Yell and rage yeah, but wish him harm never.

So, hand shaking, breath hitching as unwanted visions of his life without Scott (and now he came to think about it a life without a home too if Scott didn’t want him around anymore but somehow that seemed of much less importance than Scott not being in his life) he called Scott.

And to his surprise the answer was almost immediate.

“Isaac?” Scott asked uncertainly, his voice sounding choked up like he had a cold.

Isaac hesitated. He wanted to say things to him, to apologise, to talk about earlier, but his nerve failed him. He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t want to remember their fight, he didn’t want Scott to be angry with him, or to be reminded that he wanted him to leave. So, instead, he decided to be all business.

“Derek’s alive.” He said simply, listening intently for Scott’s response.

And then Scott scoffed.

“Isaac...look I know you’re worried about me, but lying to me isn’t going to help!” Scott cried in disbelief, and Isaac shook his head.

“I’m not lying, I just saw him!” he snapped back, but Scott just groaned.

“I promise I’m not going to top myself ok? So let it go.” He said wearily and Isaac glared at the phone in his hand.

“I’m trying to help you, Derek really is alive, and I’m not going to let it go, I’m worried sick about you!” he hissed and Scott sighed in exhaustion.

“I didn’t ask you to be. Where are you?” he asked, his tired voice changing to the softer, kind voice he was more used to hearing from Scott.

“I left remember, just like you wanted me to. I’ll come by later to pick up my stuff.” Isaac said, his voice strong at first, but fading into something more and more miserable all the time, his voice thick with unshed tears.

“Isaac...” Scott began but before he lost anymore face, and before he let Scott know how much all this had affected him, he hung up.

Sniffing and trying to ignore the tear tracks coming down his face, he shoved his phone and his hands into his pockets and walked sullenly up the street, glaring at the sidewalk and trying not to think of a life without one of the few things that made it worth living.

 

XX

 

Scott sighed miserably as he hung up the phone. He could hear the pain and the worry in Isaac’s voice, the pain and worry he had put there. After all, he’d told him to leave when he was trying his hardest to forget the fact that he had tried to kill himself not twenty four hours before.

He felt horrible. He knew Isaac was worried about him, and cared about him and wanted to protect him, and Scott...Scott had been a cold hearted, self absorbed jerk about it and had thrown it all back at him, along with a load of cold hearted barbs and snarky insults along with it. He had pushed Isaac away when all Isaac had wanted to do was do the same for Scott that he had done for him. And Scott had gone all what he usually called full moon mood on him and acted like a jerk to him, just like he had done to Stiles during his second full moon. And now Isaac thought that he wanted him gone.

He didn’t want Isaac gone.

The thought of waking up every day, with Isaac not being in the same house, his bright smile, his good nature, his many expressions (and he found Isaac kind of cute when he got the one he liked to call his eager to please expression on, the one that made Scott liken him to some sort of dog that wanted to please its owner), his sweet, intoxicating musky smell with just a hint of the hair stuff he used, his hesitant laughter, his playfulness, his beautiful pale body...Scott shook his head. No, he didn’t want Isaac going anywhere. He wanted him here, where he knew he was safe, and happy (well he should be happy and he normally was when Scott wasn’t being a right dick to him). And the thought of not having Isaac there, of not waking up to have him in the house, or right in the bed next to him, the thought of not having Isaac gently stroking his hair or skin, all their close contact, he couldn't bear it. He needed Isaac to stay here.

“Isaac...” Scott said sadly.

He had to go out and find him, sort things out. Phoning wouldn’t do much good, he would take the bike and scour every square inch of the town if it meant finding him.

And apologise for what he had said to him when he had called. He knew Isaac only meant well and had been trying to cheer him up when he had told him Derek was alive. He was probably still terrified Scott would kill himself. But trying to get his hopes up wasn’t a good idea either.

Scott headed for the door, mind reeling, and was just putting on his shoes when there was a knock at the door.

“Isaac?” he asked hopefully, and opened the door to reveal Derek Hale, standing there, alive and well and looking immensely relieved to see Scott in one piece.

“Not quite.” He said, and Scott took a staggered step back, and without preamble, Derek strolled into the house as if he owned the place, leaving Scott standing astounded in the hall, the door wide open.

Isaac had been telling him the truth, but he had been so busy being a jerk and drowning himself in self pity that he hadn't realised it.

Yeah, looked like he was winning the prize for world’s biggest dick today.

Cajoling himself back to reality, he shut the door and followed Derek through to the living room.

“You’re alive.” Scott whispered in a kind of bewildered wonder.

“Yeah, barely, but I am.” He said, sitting down with a ginger expression on his face.

“But I...I killed you.” He whispered weakly, and Derek shook his head.

“No you didn’t. In fact if you did anything, you saved my life by doing what you did to Ennis. It wasn’t your fault the idiot dragged me down with him. But by doing what you did, you basically made him my cushion. He broke my fall, otherwise it might have killed me. I was beat up yeah, but not dead.” He said gruffly, and Scott looked at him in disbelief.

“But you, you looked dead, and...”

“I know. And I should have told you sooner that I was alive. That wasn’t a good move. But Scott, whatever might have happened wasn’t your fault ok?” he intoned and he saw Scott’s warm brown eyes look back at him curiously.

“But I...”

Derek shook his head.

“Scott, you saved me. And what’s more, if you and Isaac hadn't been there, Kali probably would have killed us all easily. In case you’ve missed it, the bitch kind of wants me dead, and all of you too. You saved Boyd, Cora and me just be being there. And you saved my life by helping out with Ennis. So thanks.” He said firmly, hoping that would be the end of it (he kept his groin covered just for insurance purposes).

Scott looked at him in disbelief, seeming to sag slightly before he slid down to the ground, and Derek stirred himself to look remotely concerned.

“You really aren't dead...I thought you were dead because of me, I thought...”

“No. You getting into such a state was kind of my fault I should have let you know. Are you ok? Isaac was worried about you.” He said, and Scott looked even more downtrodden than he did already with that information.

“I know he was. Didn’t stop me being a jerk to him.” He mumbled sadly, and Derek opted to try and cheer him up a little.

“Hey, least you didn’t throw him out into a massive thunderstorm!” he said brightly, but that was apparently the wrong thing to say as Scott glared at him venomously. Hmm, still a sore point for both him and Isaac then,

“I’m ok, well I’m better now I know you’re alive. I thought you were dead, I thought I had basically killed you. The Darach didn’t help either. You ever feel like you, well, do you ever feel like you’re just destroying everything you love?” he asked softly, his expression hesitant, childlike, begging reassurance.

Derek looked at him, feeling a sadness and kinship with the younger wolf. He’d never seen Scott let down his barriers as much as this before. Yeah he was more open with his feelings than he was but he’d never been like this before, or so willing to listen to Derek.

He decided the truth was the best policy.

“You’re asking a guy who led an insane bitch to torch her entire family remember?” he pointed out, and Scott looked horrified.

“Derek, I’m sorry, that wasn’t...”

“I know. But yeah, I feel like that a lot of the time. But...you have stuff that I don't Scott. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, your mom, all of them, even me to an extent if I was feeling generous, you aren't destroying our lives. If anything you’re making them better. I know it sucks a lot of the time, but you’re doing a hell of a lot more good in people’s lives than I am. Trust me.” He said, and Scott looked at him, as though unsure whether to take his word for it.

“You sure?” he asked nervously, and Derek nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure. And another thing...I know you Scott. God knows I’ve tried to get it through your skull enough, but you still ignore me even after all this time. How many times did I try to get you to kill threats, like Peter or Jackson? And each and every time you refused me. There is no way you’re a killer, accidental or otherwise. You hear me?” he asked sternly, and Scott grinned, the first full grin he had in ages.

“You know, I never thought I would hear you nagging at me for not killing someone again, feels good to hear it. Or do you wish I’d listened this time?” he asked innocently, and Derek shot him a dirty look.

“No, for once I’m kind of glad you didn’t listen. Scott, you aren't a killer, not in any way shape or form. You yelled at me when I was going to chase down that deer to show you how to hunt remember? You didn’t want me to kill it. Scott, you couldn't be a killer. And you saved me, you didn’t kill me. There’s no way in hell, understand? Besides, you wouldn’t be able to kill me anyway. Clear?” he asked, giving as close to a smile as he ever got, and relaxed when Scott smiled too.

“Clear. Thanks Derek.” He said, and Derek could virtually see the dark cloud he had been under since their fight with the Alphas lifting off him.

“You’re welcome. Right, now, I need to go and Darach clean up crew Boyd too.” He said, wincing as he got to his feet, and Scott looked at him worriedly.

“You ok? I figured you’d have healed by now since you’re an Alpha?” he asked and Derek shrugged carelessly.

“That healed fine eventually. The kick in the balls I got from Isaac when he found out I’d been alive all that time and didn’t let you guys know because I was having sex with Jennifer, that still hurts. Aw crap!” he yelped as he realised what he had just given away, and as feared, Scott had assumed that intense pissed off look he got.

“Wait a minute, are you telling me that while I was dying because I was so wracked with guilt, you were shagging my English teacher?” he yelled and Derek bit his lip nervously.

Isaac had had enough reason to be pissed with that information, but Scott was the one who it affected most, and now, faced with the one who his lack of consideration had nearly killed, he wasn’t feeling nearly as good about the sex with Jennifer as he had done.

“I told you it was a jerk move. Please don't kick me in the balls, Isaac’s hurt like hell and I reckon you’d be worse.” He begged, not caring how pathetic it sounded.

Scott continued to glare for a minute, then shook his head in disbelief, snorting in amusement.

“And here I thought you were doing so well. Jerk. Get out.” He ordered, but there was no heat to his voice, in fact, despite himself, he was kind of amused by the entire thing.

“Ok. But are you ok now?” Derek asked, and Scott nodded slightly, not meeting Derek’s eyes.

Yeah there was still something else going on, but that was to do with Isaac rather than anything else.

And then, completely against his usual behaviour and his usual demeanour, Derek did something he never expected to do, and gently wrapped Scott in a hug. And after Scott stood there for a second, perplexed by this sudden display of affection, he hugged him back fiercely, making Derek grin.

He was getting soft.

“Thanks Derek. And you may be a jerk, but I’m glad you’re not dead.” Scott said into Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome. I’m kind of glad too. Specially if it meant you went down with me.” He said, and he felt Scott stiffen, so he took a step back and looked intently into Scott’s eyes.

“You listen to me ok? Even if you are in any way involved in my eventual death...even if you finally snap and kill me yourself, it isn’t your fault ok? My life sure as hell isn’t worth yours. You hear me?” he asked seriously, and Scott smiled a little and nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks Derek. Have you seen Isaac? I need to find him.” He asked, and yep, he was once again the Scott they all knew and loved (even him, not that he’d ever admit it).

“Not since he left. If I find him on my way home I’ll tell him you want him back.” He assured, and then noticed the slight blush on Scott’s cheeks.

Deciding to figure that out at a later date, he opened the door.

“Aw crap!” he cursed, as Stiles, who had been about to knock on the door, looked up at him, eyes widening in realisation.

A flicker of happy relief moved across his face as Stiles basked in the knowledge that Derek was alive, and Scott was smiling happily and normally behind him. And then his brain did the math and his face turned furious, making Scott grin all the wider.

“You!” Stiles raged as Derek tried to shove past him.

“Not today Stiles.” Derek said, determined to escape, but Stiles was quicker and grabbed his arm.

“How about I give you a lift home? We can take the scenic route.” Stiles snarled and Derek groaned in despair.

“I can walk.” He insisted, but the glare he got was enough to dissuade him of that notion.

“Why, when I can give you a lift? Let’s talk.” Stiles snarled angrily, shoving a bemused Derek into his jeep.

“You’re about to rant and rage at me for hours on end aren't you? And drive me home in this crappy jeep of yours.” Derek asked in despair, and Stiles grinned evilly.

“Oh yeah.” He said, and the coldness in his voice was enough to make Derek on edge.

“Hey Derek! Make sure you tell Stiles about you and Miss Blake last night!” Scott called from the house, and Derek shot him an alarmed, betrayed look, as Stiles turned expectantly to him, figuring that out of two.

“Actually, how about we go upstate?” Stiles snarled, and he drove off, leaving Scott laughing and supporting himself on the door frame as Derek tried to resist the sudden impulse to kill himself very slowly with the inbuilt cigarette lighter in Stiles’ jeep as Stiles started to yell.

 

XX

 

Scott was worried sick. He’d phoned Isaac three times, and received no answer, and he’d been out looking twice and hadn't found hide, hair nor scent of him anywhere, and now it was dark outside, with another storm moving in, it was getting cold out there too.

“Where are you?” he begged desperately, and was about to try and phone him again when the door opened, and Scott had blazed through to the front door before his falling phone even reached the sofa.

Isaac stopped in the doorway, looking like a miserable deer in headlights as Scott saw him. Scott hated himself for making Isaac look that depressed.

“I’m...don’t worry, I just came to get my stuff...if that’s ok.” Isaac mumbled nervously, but Scott didn’t say anything and just crossed the gap between them and brought Isaac’s cold leather bound body into a tight hug, burying his face in Isaac’s neck, and after a second where he hesitated, Isaac returned the hug.

“No it isn’t ok, you aren't going anywhere.” Scott whispered into his ear, breaking apart, and he smiled as he saw a hopeful look reappear in Isaac’s eyes.

“You don't want me to leave?” he asked hopefully, as though barely daring to believe it.

Scott shook his head fervently.

“Of course I don't. Come here.” Scott said, sounding like his mother, and he gently took hold of Isaac’s cold hand and dragged him through to the living room, sitting him down on the sofa and then sitting right beside him.

“Scott?” Isaac asked leadingly.

“Isaac, I am so sorry. I was a complete jerk to you, you didn’t deserve the way I treated you. It was out of order. And I shouldn’t have called you a liar too. Or hit you. And more than anything, I should never have told you to leave. Which by the way, was only meant to mean leave me alone, not leave the house, but either way, I should never have said that stuff to you. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go anywhere. Ever if at all possible. I really really like having you here, and I don't want that to stop just because I was a prick. Will you forgive me?” Scott begged desperately, as though his life depended on it (in a way it kind of did, his happiness did at any rate) and Isaac shook his head.

No? Scott felt his heart constricting, he’d hurt Isaac so much he actually was going to leave, he would beg on his hands and knees if that’s what it took, but he didn’t want Isaac to leave.

“You don't have to apologise Scott. I was pushing you too hard, I was...” Isaac began awkwardly, making Scott relax as he realised what he was shaking his head for.

“You were being a good friend, even though I didn’t deserve it. So thank you. I’m so sorry for the way I treated you ok? I never, ever should have hurt you, or talked to you like that, or told you to leave. I know you only wanted to help, and I was trying to push you away. You didn’t deserve it. And let’s face it, you were doing exactly what I would have been doing in your shoes. So please, don't leave. I want you to stay. You’re one of my best friends, and I...I kind of don't want to live without you. And mom, well, think of how mom will react, she’ll be depressed for weeks, and it’ll make her cry, and I hate seeing mom cry, think of mom, don't make her cry because of me! And me, well, I’ll most likely cry too, you don't want me to cry do you?” Scott asked in a pathetic, but very sweet, whimper, and Isaac shook his head.

“Of course not, I hate seeing you sad. That’s why I was trying to help. And I should still apologise, I did fight you back.” He pointed out, and Scott shrugged.

“Yeah, but not hard enough to hurt, just knock some sense into me. I was just trying to hurt you. I’m so sorry.” He said sadly, and Isaac grinned.

“It doesn’t matter. Can we both be sorry and leave it at that?” he asked brightly, and Scott grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” He said and both boys suddenly relaxed, and just like that, they were back to normal again, everything was fine.

“You really want me to stay?” Isaac asked, relaxing and leaning back on the arm rest, and Scott nodded.

“More than anything. I’m sorry.” He said a final time and Isaac grinned.

“Hey, we’re both sorry remember, forget it. And thanks, you know, for apologising, you actually said ‘I’m sorry’ which is more than I got from Derek.” He pointed out, and Scott grinned too.

“You’re welcome.” He said, and the two just sat together in silence for a bit, before Isaac looked at him hesitantly.

“Scott? Why didn’t you tell me, you know, that you tried to, well, barbecue yourself?” he asked curiously, the subject apparently taboo for him, and Scott sighed, though appreciating Isaac not really wanting to talk about it.

“Because I was stupid. But the main reason, well...I figured you had just lost Derek, and yeah, you were right, he was alive, I’m sorry for being a jerk to you when you called too, and I shouldn’t have been blaming myself, you were right about that too and I should have listened, but I figured that your Alpha was dead, I felt like I’d done it. And I had promised you that I wasn’t going anywhere. I didn’t want you to think that I was checking out on you, going back on my promise. I know trust means a lot to you, and I want you to trust me not to go back on a promise I made you.” He said shyly, not meeting Isaac’s eyes and his cheeks feeling slightly warm.

Isaac looked at him in disbelief. He hadn't told him to protect him, to make sure he was alright?

“Scott?” he asked softly.

“Yeah?” Scott answered, still not looking.

“You’re an idiot.” He said fondly and Scott laughed.

“Yeah, I know I am.”

“But you want to know something else?” Isaac asked, and this time Scott did turn to face him.

“What?”

“You’re a fucking awesome idiot. So thanks.” He said, and with that, everything was behind them, as the two boys hugged each other fiercely, Isaac enjoying the feeling of Scott’s fingers in his styled hair, and Scott enjoying the feeling of Isaac’s leather jacketed body pressed up against his.

“Hey Isaac? Have you got something in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” Scott asked playfully, and Isaac went scarlet.

Yes, he did have something in his pocket, but yeah, he was also pleased to see Scott, and in the exact same way as Scott’s dirty mind was thinking. He shuffled a bit in embarrassment as the two boys broke apart, trying to hide it as he looked at Scott shyly.

But, he had his own problems. Being that close to Isaac, well Isaac wasn’t the only one who was pleased, Scott was really pleased to see Isaac too.

Isaac then pulled out a DVD case, and Scott grinned.

“I was going to leave this here, because no matter what, it’s still criminal that you haven’t watched them, and if you wanted me gone, at least you could have something to remember me by.” He said nervously, and Scott moved right beside Isaac, and after a second’s hesitation, wrapped him in a one handed hug that spared them both some embarrassment, though wasn’t nearly as enjoyable as hugging face to face. But, Scott could still gently stroke Isaac’s hair and the back of his neck so it was kind of nice.

And then Scott took the DVD, a single case, but with three discs in it, from Isaac.

It was the original Star Wars trilogy.

“Call Stiles. Him and I are going to educate you.” Isaac told him, and Scott grinned.

Isaac was back, they were back to normal, all was forgiven, Derek was alive (though most likely wishing that wasn’t the case, what with sore nuts and having spent a two hour long drive with Stiles ranting at him), and Stiles and Isaac were going to kick back with him and watch a move.

Yeah, life rocked.

Settling into the sofa in the middle, he shivered slightly as the breeze from the open window passed over him. Isaac then took off his leather jacket and after a prod, made Scott put it on. Scott grinned in thanks, enjoying the warmth the jacket provided, and also the look, maybe he should get one. And then he smelled it, the scent that was just Isaac, his Isaac that he had draped round him.

Yeah, life totally rocked.

 

XX

 

Melissa yawned as she entered the house, her back and feet were killing her after so long on her feet. She only planned to dump her stuff in the doorway, check on the boys, and then crash on her bed.

But then she saw a light coming from the living room. Rolling her eyes, she entered to switch off the tv and stopped, smiling fondly at the sight.

Scott was in the middle of the sofa, wrapped up in Isaac’s leather jacket and sound asleep. To his left was Stiles, still close to Scott, his head back and his mouth open, also asleep. And to Scott’s right was Isaac, snuggled up against Scott, his arm coiled around her son’s belly, his head on Scott’s shoulder, while Scott’s cheek was pressed against his forehead.

Coming home to this really made her day.

Smiling fondly, she draped a cover over all three boys, earning a satisfied noise from Scott, and she took a photo on her phone. After sending it to one person, with a last fond look, she headed to bed.

 

XX

 

Sheriff Stilinksi hated night shift. But, clocking off time was near, the end was in sight, praise whoever it was who needed to be praised.

His phone vibrated.

He groaned, if that was a case when he had only five minutes to go...

He checked the phone, and the picture brought a smile to his face. Stiles, Scott and Isaac, all cuddled up together on the sofa, from Melissa.

Yeah, some things just made your night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, told you they were cute when they were mushy. All kudos and comments are very appreciated!


	7. Currents Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's new Star Wars obsession is fuelled further, and Isaac and Scott decide to take a step back from their brewing and changing relationship

Two-Pack

 

“Isaac?” Scott called as he entered the house.

He was still in shock. He’d always known his mother was kind of awesome, but tonight she had really proved it, with a professional hand she had managed to save Danny’s life after he had somehow swallowed mistletoe. The problem was, now that Scott thought about it, this raised two important questions. Firstly, was the fate of Danny. Ethan, who had been with him at the time, claimed that he hadn't done anything to him, and Scott was inclined to believe him. However, that of course meant that it had been the Darach, but what interest did the Darach have in Danny?

And secondly, since the Darach had already struck twice tonight, that meant that the Darach needed a third victim, and it appeared to be going after healers. Which meant, his mother was now right in the firing line to be the third sacrifice.

“In here.” His housemate called and Scott felt himself relaxing as he saw Isaac’s pale, kind face looking back at him with a hint of worry.

“What’s up? You sound edgy.” He said, able to pick up even the tiniest inflection in Scott’s voice.

“I need your help.” Scott said, sitting down beside him on the couch and Isaac twirled to face him, his expression earnest.

“Anything, you know that.” He said softly, and Scott smiled and nodded.

“Yeah I do. Anyway, Danny was admitted to the hospital tonight.” He said, and Isaac stirred in slight alarm.

“Is he alright? What was wrong with him?” he asked urgently, and Scott frowned nervously.

“He’d somehow swallowed mistletoe. And yes, he was with Ethan, but he said it had nothing to do with him and I actually believe him. Claw marks yes, mistletoe not so much.” He said, and Isaac frowned.

“The Darach?” he asked, making the word a curse, after all, that thing’s mind games had nearly taken Scott from him, and he wasn’t going to forget that any time soon.

“Seems like it. Danny’s alright though, mom saved him.” He said significantly, and Isaac’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Wait a second, if the Darach was trying to kill Danny, and your mom saved him then?”

“Then mom’s just put herself on its hit list. I mean she was awesome, but now the Darach is going to be pissed that it didn’t get to off someone else. And it picked tonight, when there was a road crash, to decide to start whacking healers, which of course mom is.” He said nervously, getting agitated and the next thing he knew Isaac’s hand was gently clasped around his cheek, his eyes boring into his intently.

“Hey...we won’t let anything happen to her Scott, ok, I promise. Nothing will happen to your mom.” He promised gently, and inexplicably, Scott found himself relaxing and believing what Isaac was telling him.

“You sure?” he asked, and Isaac grinned a little.

“Yeah, pretty sure. Besides, it’s mainly self interest, if anything happens to your mom I become homeless again. Mind you so do you, so it wouldn’t be that bad.” He said brightly, and Scott grimaced.

“Not that bad? I’d get sent to my grandmother’s in Sacramento, evil old crone, I’d kill myself within a week.” He complained, and then winced as Isaac withdrew his hand from his cheek, looking anxious.

“Hey! I didn’t mean I would literally kill myself, it was just a poor joke, sorry. But you try living with the old cow, see how well you fare.” He said, feeling better as Isaac relaxed.

After everything to do with their fight with the Alphas and the stay in the trashy suicide motel where Scott had tried to kill himself (Boyd had too to be fair), Isaac had been very jumpy when the subject was brought up, and unless they were sitting together like this, he usually moved a little closer to Scott, as if to protect him from the thoughts of his attempted suicide. Scott of course hadn't abused this fact, not at all, it was just with the Darach and the Alphas in town he tended to mention death and suicide rather a lot in conversation, not because he liked it when Isaac got closer to him. However, the fact remained that Isaac was much more affected by the post attempt fallout of his suicide than he was, a fact which Stiles, ever observant, had noticed.

Scott and Isaac had both ignored him, which had only made his slightly smug grin bigger.

“So you’ll help me? Look out for mom?” he asked pitifully and Isaac nodded.

“Course I will, you don't need to ask, I like her too.” He said, and Scott grinned.

“Great. Just...keep it that way will you? She once became convinced Stiles had a crush on her because he kept breaking in in the middle of the night, tends to freak her out a little.” He said, snuggling up beside Isaac, who didn’t seem to mind at all.

“What happened?” he asked curiously, and Scott grinned.

“She knocked him out with her baseball bat, she’d already thrown him out and he came back, she thought he was a burglar. Thank god her and his dad are such good friends or that might have been very awkward to explain.” He said brightly and Isaac grinned.

“Should we go to the hospital?” he asked worriedly, and Scott, after a second’s hesitation, shook his head.

“She should be safe, it’s all hands on deck in there tonight, besides, she’s too busy to be on her own for any period though. We’ll pick her up though. Which gives us about three hours!” he said excitedly, and Isaac smiled and shook his head.

“Stiles and I have unleashed a monster. Which one? Return of the Jedi?” he asked, and Scott nodded excitedly.

“Obviously!” he said happily, vaulting off the sofa to put in the dvd.

Isaac gave him a curious look.

“You know, I can’t figure out what appeals to you about that one? Is it Princess Leia in the bikini, the space battle, or the Ewoks?” he asked, and for some reason he really didn’t want Scott to answer with the first one.

“The Ewoks! Dude, they’re warrior teddy bears who take down the Empire, they kick ass!” he explained and Isaac laughed and found himself letting go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Scott then thudded back onto the sofa beside him, and then, slightly strangely, nudged Isaac’s cheek with his forehead. Isaac however immediately knew what he wanted and he moved his head to allow Scott to rest his head slightly on his shoulder.

“Thanks. You know, after the first one, I discovered you’re really comfy.” He said fondly, and Isaac smiled and leaned his cheek against Scott’s hair.

“So are you.” He said quietly, snuggling into Scott as the entry crawl began to blaze across the screen.

 

XX

 

“You know, I don't think it’s normal for guys to be together as much as we are.” Isaac ventured hesitantly as Scott drove them to the hospital.

Stopping at the traffic lights, Isaac saw a glimmer of hurt in Scott’s eyes as he turned to face him, and he immediately felt awful, he hadn't wanted to hurt Scott, that was the last thing he had wanted to do.

“I thought you liked hanging out with me.” He said slightly defensively, and Isaac nodded eagerly.

“I do, I love hanging out, and staying with you it’s just...I don't know, that smug grin Stiles keeps having on his face is winding me up.” He said, watching as Scott relaxed.

“Just ignore him, he hangs out with us too.” He pointed out, and Isaac nodded, but he still looked hesitant, something Scott noticed.

“Isaac? What’s really bothering you?” he asked, and Isaac sighed sadly.

“It’s just...don’t get me wrong, I love hanging out with you, you’re my best friend, it’s just, like tonight, when he cuddled up together on the sofa...” he said leadingly, hoping Scott wouldn’t take this the wrong way.

It wasn’t that he didn't like it when he and Scott were so close, he really enjoyed it, it made him feel warm, safe, well...loved when he was with Scott and so close.

“You don't want to do it anymore?” Scott asked, his voice odd, like it was hurt but also resigned and sad, but to his surprise Isaac shook his head.

“No, that’s not it at all, it’s just...maybe it’s just because I’m used to my dad and Derek, but I’m not used to being so close to somebody. Is that how other people are?” he asked genuinely curious, and he gave Scott that look, that look of total trust, the one where he was looking to Scott to take the lead and make things right for him.

Scott, for whatever reason, loved when he gave him that look. He loved it when Isaac looked at him like that, kind of like a kid looking at someone they viewed as a hero. At first, it had made him feel uncomfortable, realising his thoughts and opinions had such an influence on Isaac, but as time went on, he grew to adore that look. That bright, trusting soulful look he gave him, his bright eyes always seeming to look up at Scott even though Scott was slightly smaller, and he loved that it was him Isaac trusted the most, that it was him he turned to rather than Derek.

Served the jerk right for throwing him out.

“Um...no, not really. Most other people aren't like that.” He admitted hesitantly, and then he caught a glimpse of the crestfallen expression on Isaac’s face, and he couldn't help but feel that he had let him down somehow by answering with the truth.

Isaac looked out of the window into the darkness. He hadn't really wanted to know, or perhaps he had. He knew that he and Scott, touching each other so much, cuddling up together, stuff like that, he had known that that wasn’t how things usually happened between two guys. He had wanted to know if...if they were more. Or if they could be more.

Because quite frankly, this constant contact and living together, great as it was, was also driving him insane. He loved living with Scott, loved being with him, enjoyed every little electrical thrill felt when they touched, but, and he knew it was greedy, but he wanted more. Things had been a little odd after the motel incident, but while they hadn't talked as much, they had touched each other more, sidling up to each other, standing beside each other, hugging and touching and all that stuff, but...Isaac wanted a bit more.

For days now, weeks maybe, he had realised he was getting closer to Scott, in all sorts of ways. And when he had tackled him while Scott had been drowning in self despair after their fight with the Alphas, he had forced Scott down onto the bed, and their lips had been at most an inch away from each other, and ever since then, he had been wondering what it would be like to kiss Scott. And ever since he hadn't been able to get that thought out of his head, the thought of what it would be like if he actually did give in and kiss Scott.

“We can stop if you want...I mean, yeah, most guys aren't like that, but most guys don't need to know. I mean Stiles knows, but believe me, the way him and Derek look at each other at times, well they can’t really say anything you know?” Scott said hopefully, trying to make light of the situation.

This was all so confusing. Sure he hugged Stiles and stuff, and touched him a lot, but he was physical with Isaac a hell of a lot more than he was with Stiles. And he liked being that way with Isaac. It felt nice, right, and...he kind of liked touching Isaac even more than he had Allison. But he should have known it would confuse Isaac. Due to having a jerk of a father and an emotionally retarded Alpha, the closest he had ever gotten to physical comfort was anything he and Erica had done together, and as far as he knew all they had done was hold hands a bit until she had been attracted towards Boyd. Isaac, due to his father, had never really had any close friends like Scott was to him, and was bound to be a bit confused since he’d never really had a friend before.

But all Scott knew was two things, the first was that he didn't want to stop touching Isaac as much as he did, he didn't want their play fights, their hugging and cuddling, to end, he wanted the exact opposite, he wanted more. He liked it when Isaac touched him, he got a little electric shock, it made him feel alive when he and Isaac touched, or held each other, he particularly liked when Isaac either stroked his cheek, caressed his arm or ran his fingers softly through his hair. He really liked it, and didn't want it to end for any reason.

But he also knew that he would give anything in his power to banish that saddened, hurt and confused look from Isaac’s face.

“I just don't want you to get into trouble, or for people to make your life difficult, not because of me.” He said in a sad whisper which broke Scott’s heart.

“It wouldn’t be because of you.” Scott insisted, and Isaac shrugged, his leather jacket making a slight noise against the chair as he did so.

Damn it, why did Isaac have to ask him that when he was so close, smelling so good and wearing that damn jacket of his which Scott loved the look ok? The jacket, he loved the look of the jacket!

Who was he kidding, he loved the way Isaac looked when he was wearing it, he just suited it, he looked fucking awesome in it.

“I don't know...maybe we should try not to. Just for a while. I mean I don't want to, but maybe that’s the problem, I really don't want to stop being like that with you. Can we try not to be like that so much? Just be like normal friends?” Isaac asked softly, the very question killing him, he didn't want to stop, but he needed to stop feeling the way he did for Scott, he needed to stop imagining kissing him every time he closed his eyes, he needed to stop dreaming about Scott with only a towel wrapped around his bare, tanned body in the mornings, his hair dripping wet. He needed to stop imagining his hands running up and down Scott’s well sculpted chest, his fingers wrapping in his hair, his tongue in his mouth...

Stop it!

And he was being truthful about the other part, he didn't want news or rumours getting out about Scott, he was his best friend. He could and would take it, but if anything should start, he didn't want Scott dealing the any potential ridicule or fallout, he just wanted Scott to be able to relax and get a bit of peace even at school (well as much as he could with murderous wolf twins hanging around). He didn't want Scott to be laughed at or mocked. He wanted Scott to be happy and safe.

He squirmed uncomfortably, his jeans slightly tight due to what was going on in his pants due to his imagination running away with him.

Scott looked despondently at a fidgeting Isaac. He could hear the sadness and pain in his voice, he really didn't want to be doing this, but for some reason he was dead set on it. So what did he do? He could tell Isaac didn't want Scott to stop being like that with him, he was doing it for another reason, but Isaac had made a perfectly reasonable request. What could he do? He didn't want to stop being how they were, but he didn't want to make Isaac uncomfortable (though he seemed pretty uncomfy at the moment for some reason), and he wouldn’t force himself on him, he wasn’t that sort of person.

And besides, he couldn't say no to Isaac, to his beautiful, earnest, trusting face, it was too hard.

Huh, not the only thing that was too hard, he thought grimly, as images of Isaac ran around his head and he fidgeted slightly.

“Ok, sure.” He said, though his voice was low, sad and unenthusiastic.

“Thanks.” Isaac said quietly, sounding totally depressed and both of them leaned their heads against the windows as they waited for Melissa to leave the hospital.

Fortunately, the awkward silence which had descended upon the car was broken a few minutes later when Melissa, looking like a dead zombie, not just a zombie, a dead zombie, warmed up, plodded out of the hospital.

Scott grinned and gave Isaac and evil look, one he reciprocated.

Yeah, this could work, they would just limit their touchy feely stuff, they were still friends, good friends.

And so Scott honked the horn.

The reaction was worth it as a tired Melissa almost leapt a foot in the air, shrieking in alarm and dropping her handbag in fright, making both boys cackle evilly. Cursing and swearing, her narrowed eyes followed the beams of the lights to her car, and vowing an evil revenge on her two boys when she got the chance, she stomped into her car and thudded into the back seat.

“That wasn’t funny.” She said in greeting, and Scott grinned back at her.

“Woke you up though!” he said brightly, and she glowered.

“Well gee, thanks.” She said sarcastically as he drove them out of the car park.

“How’s Danny?” Isaac asked and she nodded sleepily.

“He’s fine, that nice Ethan boy was with him. And he even got a phone call, Jackson.” She explained, and both Scott and Isaac exchanged a double look, a nervous and disbelieving one as she described Ethan as nice and a shocked one that Jackson cared enough to phone his best friend when he was on the other side of the world.

He was still an asshole, but at least he seemed to have a few redeeming features.

“So why are you being so nice and giving me a lift? Hang on, did you make brownies again?” she asked dangerously, leading Isaac to give Scott a bewildered, curious look.

“Um...Stiles and me once made brownies, they turned out fine, the mess, not so much, we got it everywhere, I don't even know how we managed half of it, we had it on the ceiling, all over the kitchen, in the garden, on the shed, in the hall, on the porch, in the bedrooms, in the bathroom, we didn't mess around.” He explained as Isaac laughed.

“Well?” Melissa demanded impatiently and Scott raised a hand.

“Relax mom, we didn't make anything.” He said, and Isaac gave him a look, apparently asking permission to tell her about the Darach but Scott shook his head, she deserved just to go home and get some sleep, not worry about the latest lunatic in town.

“Isaac wanted to do something nice for you, since you let him stay, and well, he can’t drive this, he isn’t insured, and you won’t go on the bike, so I had to come too.” Scott said effortlessly, grinning slightly as Isaac went pink.

In the back, Melissa smiled.

“Than you Isaac sweetie.” She said, making his blush grow even more and he looked out of the window determinedly, Scott smirking as he did so.

But as the streetlight threw Isaac’s cute blush into greater relief, Scott really started regretting his promise not to touch Isaac as much.

 

XX

 

“Isaac, wake up!” Scott insisted in an hissed undertone, but Isaac simply scrunched himself up in his covers and turned away from him sleepily.

Scott rolled his eyes, and whipped the covers off of Isaac, and was instantly glad that he did so. Isaac’s entire pale body was right in front of him, he was clad only in black boxers, his pale chest rising and falling peacefully, his nipples ever so slightly erect in the cool night air Scott had just exposed them to.

It was then that Isaac woke up in a hurried daze, shaking his head and glaring up at Scott.

“Hey!” he protested angrily, hoisting the covers up to cover himself up again, and Scott felt a little flicker of disappointment which he hurriedly squashed.

“Sorry, but can you help me?” he pleaded softly, his gorgeous brown eyes reflecting the light out on the street.

Oh yeah, Isaac thought irritably, like there’s any chance I can resist that look, especially when all you’re wearing is a pair of boxers. Thank god he didn't catch me dreaming, he though irritably, his eyes absorbing every square inch of Scott’s muscular, toned body, his eyes lingering on the tattoo which he had stroked his finger along many times.

“Sure, but with what?” he asked in confusion, and Scott looked at him worriedly.

“Darach watch.” He said, and Isaac immediately saw where this was going.

“Wait a minute, you want me, a virtual stranger, to sit up all night with you in your mom’s room? Isn’t that, well, weird!” he challenged, and Scott waved his hand impatiently.

“You’ll be fine, just don't touch yourself like Stiles did, that freaked her out.” He said dismissively, heading to the door, and Isaac bounded to his feet, blocking the door a second before Scott got there, grinning.

“Hang on, what? Alright, I’ll help, but I want to hear that story!” he insisted and Scott grinned.

“Deal.” He said, and Isaac moved aside so he could pass without them touching and headed to Melissa’s room.

“Um, Scott?” Isaac asked awkwardly, and Scott turned back to face him.

“What?” he asked, bewildered at the embarrassed expression appearing on Isaac’s face.

“Um, well you’re her son, so she’s seen all of you before, but won’t it kind of freak her out if she wakes up and sees me hardly wearing anything?” he implied, and Scott’s eyes and mouth widened in realisation, and Isaac thought that he looked really kind of adorable when he was slow.

“Oh, yeah. And we won’t have covers, yeah, clothes might be the way to go.” He admitted, heading into his room to change.

A few seconds later, Scott and Isaac, both slightly resentful of the fact that the other was clothed, entered Melissa’s room, and Isaac immediately sank down to the floor.

“You can take the chair.” Scott whispered kindly, but Isaac shook his head.

“No, you can take it, it’ll be like story time at school when we were little.” He said brightly and Scott grinned and assumed the seat, his mother sleeping on, blissfully unaware.

“Alright. Well, once upon a time, there was a weird little kid called Stiles...”

And hours later, as both of them were dozing, as Melissa seemed safe, Scott couldn't help himself. Isaac had dozed off, anyway, it was Scott’s turn to take watch, but as he had done so, his hand had draped over the arm of Scott’s chair, and Scott gently took it and held it, frowning a little at the coldness of Isaac’s fingers before he too dozed off.

 

XX

 

After Melissa had woken up (jumping when she had found Scott and Isaac at the foot of her bed) and had chased them both out after Isaac gallantly took the blame for falling asleep on watch when it was really Scott, she ordered them both to get ready for school.

Isaac had wrapped a towel around his naked waist and had just left his room when the bathroom door opened to reveal Scott, slightly wet, steam billowing out of the room behind him, his hair wet about his face, his tanned chest gleaming above the towel wrapped around his own waist, coming out the bathroom.

“Thanks for taking the blame, she would feel bad if she told you off, she wouldn’t bother about me so much.” He admitted and Isaac shrugged.

“Hey, what are friends for?” he asked and Scott grinned and headed to his room, affording Isaac a generous view of his back, and he found himself detesting the towel Scott had round his waist.

Yeah, this no touching thing was clearly not working, Isaac was meant to be becoming less drawn to him, not more. Cursing himself, he entered the bathroom while Scott, who was closing his door, looked ever so slightly longingly at Isaac’s basically naked form, and for some reason he found himself hating the towel that was in the way of Isaac’s backside.

 

XX

 

There was a knock on the door as Scott pondered what shirt to wear over his black tank top, he really needed new tshirts, he’d put on so much muscle recently that none of them fit anymore.

“Yeah?” he asked, rummaging in his cupboard, revealing Isaac, dressed in a simple black tshirt which Scott hoped to hell he wouldn’t wear with his jacket, that would tip him over the edge after all.

“Um, can I borrow your gel? I can’t find mine, I think it’s buried under the Crucible and all that catch up chemistry homework they keep giving us since Harris snuffed it.” He said, and Scott nodded.

“Sure. Did you get anywhere with it?” he asked, picking a shirt, watching as Isaac used Scott’s hair stuff and ran his fingers through his hair, styling it to the side.

“You kidding me? I’d understand Latin better than that stuff.” He complained and Scott sighed.

“You know, this Darach and alphas nonsense really doesn’t help our grades.” He complained, a small grin of appreciation on his face as he watched Isaac finish styling his hair into place.

“You know you should go to the penthouse, tell Deucalion off, in no uncertain terms, he can get stuffed till we pass our exams.” He said sarcastically as he watched Scott use his gel to start spiking up his fringe, enjoying the view nonetheless.

“Damn right.” Scott said with a grin as he finished his hair, watching Isaac out of the corner of his eye, who was watching him with both of his.

Yeah, no touching was all very well in good.

They were just making up for the lack of contact by looking at each other a hell of a lot more.

Yeah that would work.

 

XX

 

Scott could barely move his feet as he headed towards the front door. It had been one hell of a long day. Deaton, his boss, come spiritual guide, come Obi Wan figure (he knew what that meant now, but he personally thought he was more of a Yoda) had been taken by the Darach, and tied up to wait for death. While he had been frantically searching for his boss, Isaac and Boyd had skipped school (he seriously hoped the school wouldn’t contact his mother as she was technically Isaac’s guardian at the moment, she and Isaac had enough problems without her having to play dutiful guardian to him) to go and see Derek.

Scott had originally thought it was good news. Isaac wasn’t in school, which meant to he ought to be safe from both the Alphas and the Darach, and the thought of Isaac well out of harm’s way did a hell of a lot to calm Scott down, and made it much easier for him to focus on Deaton. Isaac would be safe. And Boyd would look out for him too, and by going to Derek’s, it was clearly a sign that his anger and resentment with his Alpha had diminished and all was well again.

Then Isaac had told him Boyd had a plan to fight the Alphas and they were going to help Derek put it into effect, and so, the worry about Isaac part of him had gone into overdrive, battling with the worry about Deaton part for dominance.

And the day had been awkward too. Along with his worry about Deaton, and to his great bemusement, Isaac, he’d also gotten up close and personal with Allison, and his body had once again betrayed him, just as it had with Isaac the night before. Stupid body. Yeah he loved Allison, part of him always would, she was his first true love, and they had been shacked up in a closet together, under such close proximity, the only people who shouldn’t have been aroused were eunuchs. But, Allison was Allison, and Isaac was Isaac. Maybe he should lock himself in a closet with Isaac and see what happened.

Nice thought, very...nice...thought actually, but no, that wouldn’t work, Isaac was claustrophobic. But maybe having Scott there would calm him down, he didn't know. The thought of soothing and comforting Isaac while trapped together, yeah, that was really kind of nice.

But did he still like Allison? Or did he like Isaac? Did he like either? Did he like both?

He was so confused.

However, they had found Deaton, so while he went to rescue Deaton, fearing that Derek and the others had gotten themselves into more trouble than they could handle, Cora, Lydia and Stiles had headed to the loft to rescue them.

And now Scott was full of anxiousness. Yeah, he had saved Deaton. But, somehow, Chris Argent knew what the Darach was doing, something which was making Allison very edgy, the Darach had vanished, he hadn't heard from anyone in the Alpha party either.

And to top matters off, his eyes had gone red.

Deaton had been so excited, proclaiming that Scott had it in him to become a true wolf, a true Alpha, without having to resort to killing to become one.

Scott didn't want to be an Alpha, an Alpha meant a killer, at least to his mind, look at Derek (though that may just be his nature, even Cora had admitted her brother had a rather stone age approach to a problem, which usually began and ended with ‘kill it’). A true Alpha? Him?

His mind was buzzing, filled with the implications, the thoughts of having a pack, of being a leader, of having people’s lives depending on him and his decisions alone. And what would Derek think? Somehow he didn't think Beacon Hills could cope with two resident Alphas. And his pack, who would be mad enough to follow him? This was all so out there, he hadn't originally wanted to be a werewolf, let alone an Alpha, and now Deaton was telling him he was a true Alpha?

And there was an even better piece of news!

Deucalion hadn't come here for Derek, not really. Scott was assuming Kali, Ennis and the twins figured they were here for Derek, but not Deucalion.

No, he was here for Scott.

He wanted a true Alpha to join him, to join his pact, and after all, there was a place up for grabs and it would be just like Deucalion to try to get Scott to join his pack, and knowing him, most likely try and get him to fight Derek for the position, the right to be part of the pack and the lives of his friends.

The very thought made him sick.

Deciding he better go indoors before that nauseating thought overcame him, he entered to find his mother leaving the kitchen, glass of wine in hand.

“Hey honey, did you find Deaton? The sheriff told me that was probably why you weren’t in school.” She said, only slightly chiding.

Scott nodded tiredly.

“Yeah, I found him, so did the sheriff, we got to him in time, he’s going to be fine.” He said in relief and she smiled, dragging him through to the living room.

“So he’s alright, that’s good. I’m assuming that is why you weren’t in school?” she asked, sitting him down and he nodded.

“Yeah, it is. Sorry.” He said half heartedly, part of him was sorry, but mostly only because he had found out about his potential Alpha status.

He needed to talk to someone who knew enough to help, and not Deaton, Deaton had gotten so excited, he didn't want to take that away from him. He wanted to talk to Stiles. Actually no, he wanted to talk to someone who would really get it, Stiles would get it, sure, but there would be a piece slightly missing. Hell, he wanted to talk to Isaac, he was a wolf too, he would get it.

She smiled sadly, stroking his cheek fondly.

“You know, these maniacs have no appreciation for your future career do they?” she asked, slightly amused, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I know. Dicks.” He complained, and then she sipped her wine before giving him a nervous look.

“Mom?” he asked, wondering why she looked so off.

“The school called about Isaac too. He also skipped school. Look, I know he’s not my son, but I’m his guardian right now, and I don't want to confront him on it but because he isn’t my kid, if he misses too much of school they’ll try and take him from us, which is something neither of us want. Got to admit, I really like having him here. He cleans dishes better than you for a start.” She said brightly, and he shot her an indignant look.

“Hey!”

“So, was he with you?” she asked hopefully, and her expression and heart fell when he shook his head.

“No mom he wasn’t. But, we kind of split up the crazies today, I got the Darach, he got the Alphas. Boyd skipped too, they went to help Derek with the Alphas, that’s why he wasn’t in school.” He explained and she relaxed a little.

“Good, I don't need to go out full out grumpy parent on him.” She said with relief and Scott looked at her with a pout.

“You do it to me!” he protested and she smiled.

“Yeah but you’re my son, it’s my privilege. I’ll talk to him in the morning, he didn't seem right when he came in.” She said worriedly, sending a concerned look to the ceiling.

“He’s home?” Scott asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah. But it was weird, he hardly said a thing to me when he came in, which is odd, he always at least says hello, he’s politer than you too...heh, sorry, couldn't resist,” she said in response to the irked look her son was giving her, “but he just went up the stairs, he didn't say a word. He didn't look at me either, he kept his face down and just ran up the stairs and slammed himself in his room. I don't know what’s going on. Scott, I’m sure I heard him crying too, I was about to go up and check on him when you came in, figured either me or him could use some dutch courage.” She said, indicating the wine, and Scott frowned.

Yeah, that didn't sound like Isaac at all. And now that he strained his ears (potentially Alpha ears, his mind reminded him irritatingly) he was sure he could just make out Isaac’s muffled sobs.

And that was all it took for his heart to break.

Isaac needed him.

“It’s ok mom, I’ll talk to him. Thanks, I’ll let you know.” He promised and kissed her cheek, and she took his hand before he ran from the room.

“Honey...I care about both of you, you know. I’m fairly with it on this werewolf lark now, so if you want to talk, either of you, I’m here.” She reminded him, and he grinned.

“I know mom. And don't worry, he knows too. If there’s one thing we both agree on, it’s that you’re awesome.” He said proudly, and she grinned, slightly flattered and shot him an approving but teasing look.

“Hey, if you’re angling for a raise in allowance you’re barking up the wrong tree. I could give Isaac one though.” She said musingly, and immediately got herself a pen and some paper to figure out if she could give him one too.

Shaking his head in amusement, Scott took the stairs two at a time, stopping outside Isaac’s door and knocking. He could really hear it now, Isaac was crying his eyes out, and he couldn't stand it, he couldn't bear for Isaac to be hurting like that, to be so sad and broken, he had to fix it. And no touching be damned, he would do whatever it took to make Isaac feel better, because let’s face it, how was he meant to comfort him if he didn't touch him?

He had to make him better, his own heart was hurting with every sob Isaac took, he couldn't stand it, he had to fix him. And when he found out what had upset Isaac, he was fully prepared to hunt it down and kill it, morals be damned, nothing deserved to live after it made Isaac hurt so badly.

He knocked rapidly on the door.

“Isaac, I’m coming in.” He said, and all he got in response was a shuddering inhalation and he opened the door.

The room was dark, but instinctively, Scott knew where Isaac was. He was curled up in the corner, his arms around his knees to try and hide his face. His trousers and the bottom of his cardigan and tshirt looked wet, and his face was streaked with tears. Scott stumbled slightly as he saw the lost, pain filled expression on his face, the sheer pain and hurt that Isaac’s bright face was being marred by. He could also see that slightly begging look, the one where he wanted Scott to put everything right, to fix it, and Scott suddenly had a really bad feeling about this as Isaac’s face was streaming with silent tears, his lip trembling and body shaking in grief and dismay.

All he knew was he had to fix this.

He crossed to where Isaac was sitting and knelt down in front of him, and, in case it made Isaac even more distressed, he avoided touching him, even though he desperately wanted to wipe away his tears, take his hand and bring him into a hug until he stopped hurting.

“Isaac, what is it?” he asked desperately, wanting to soothe him, to comfort him, to bring him to him and rock him and soothe him, to gently stroke his hair until whatever had upset him had passed and he was sound asleep in his arms.

Isaac looked at him, really looked at him, and Scott’s heart shattered, and he could feel a dark wave of depression settling in on his shoulders. Whatever this was, it wasn’t good.

“It’s...it’s Boyd.” Isaac said in a broken, shaking voice, tears still flowing.

“What about him?” Scott asked nervously, but there could only be one thing that could do this to Isaac, only one thing could cause this, but no, it couldn't be true, it just couldn’t...

“He’s dead.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Isaac. Mind you the deaths in the first half were nothing compared to the magnitude of the deaths in the second half. Please leave kudos and comments, very appreciated!


	8. Currents Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott helps the pack deal with Boyd's death and he and Isaac reverse a foolish decision

Two-Pack

 

“What?” Scott asked softly as a crying Isaac looked at him, as if desperately begging him to fix it, but Scott couldn't, he couldn't bring back Boyd, which also meant he couldn't make Isaac feel better.

“Boyd...he’s dead. We laid everything out, and Kali showed up, we thought we had her, but they cut the power, we couldn't zap her like we planned, so Derek had to fight her normally. You know what she’s like, she’s just too strong, she’s far too strong for him. It was our fault, our fault that Boyd died. We didn't need to challenge Kali, but Boyd and I...we thought if we could get the jump on them, we could stop them. Derek couldn't even fight properly, he was too worried about Ms Blake, and he wouldn’t let us help.” Isaac rambled, as if trying to justify it to Scott as to how this had happened.

Scott couldn't believe it. Boyd was dead, no wonder Isaac was such a state. Derek couldn't be much better, he’d no virtually lost his entire pack, and Isaac, well he wasn’t doing so well.

“Isaac, hey. This isn’t your fault. Tell me what happened.” Scott ordered in a soft voice, and somehow it seemed to calm Isaac, who continued.

“Derek was fighting Kali, the twins had a hold of Ms Blake. Then Stiles and the others got there, they told us they were putting the electricity back on. But I don't know, something went wrong! Boyd wasn’t meant to move, Derek didn't want us fighting, he wanted us ready to protect Ms Blake, but when the electricity went back on, it knocked Boyd into the water too. I got to Ms Blake, the twins had left her, they went to help Kali, she got back up first though. Derek wasn’t strong enough and neither was Boyd, the twins took hold of Derek and then...Scott, she threw Boyd onto Derek’s claws.” Isaac said, his voice shaking and Scott reeled back on his haunches.

Oh god, this was awful. Boyd was dead, and not only was he dead, but arguably, it was Derek who had killed him. An Alpha’s claws penetrating so far into a Beta were wolf, poor Boyd wouldn’t have stood a chance, there was no way any of them could have done anything. Scott shook in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Kali had killed Boyd, but she had used Derek like she would a knife, she had used him as the weapon to do it. Scott then felt a tugging at his front as Isaac looked up at him pleadingly.

“It’s all my fault.” He whispered in a broken voice, and Scott took a gentle but firm hold of his wrists.

“No it isn’t Isaac, none of this is your fault!” he intoned, but Isaac shook his head stubbornly.

“It is! I agreed with Boyd, him and I went to Derek’s, thinking we could stop them, but I didn't even do anything, I had to save the stupid teacher, but look what happened! Because I protected her, because I had to look after her, Boyd died, I couldn’t get to him in time. And now, Boyd is dead, Derek’s...Derek, I don't know what Derek is, and me, I’m just as bad as Kali because I let it all happen!” he wailed, his entire body shaking with grief, and Scott gently tilted Isaac’s eyes to meet his own, hating the massive pools of water that were in them, Isaac didn't deserve to feel like this, he wasn’t a killer, he was like him, not even close.

“Isaac, listen to me. Ok, are you listening? This isn’t your fault. This is Deucalion, and Kali. They’re the ones who came here, determined to kill everyone and everything that got in their way. You were doing what Derek wanted you to do. You were protecting Ms Blake. How much worse do you think he would feel if she had died too? You did what he needed you to do. You were saving a life, and that’s what’s important ok?”

Isaac looked up at him, Scott’s heart breaking as he saw that totally devastated expression on his face. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, Isaac didn't deserve to feel like this. He was...he was more important to Scott than anyone else in his own way. This strange kid, who he’d come to care about despite the fact that he seemed to be little more than Derek’s henchman, this gorgeous guy who had come into his life, already broken and traumatised. This amazing person who had come into his home, begging him for a place to stay and ever since then, he had evolved into something more than Scott had ever thought was possible. Now he woke up in the morning and couldn't imagine a time not living with Isaac, he didn't want to wake up and not have him there. Isaac, the one who Scott let down so many barriers with, the one he happily hugged and cuddled up to, the one who’s very touch made Scott’s heart flutter, and here he was, a devastated, heartbroken, grief stricken wreck sitting in front of him begging him to make the world better, to fix what had happened.

“No it isn’t. I let my pack mate die. And you want to know what’s worse? I let my Alpha get into the position where he was the one who killed him! Boyd is dead, and Derek is a wreck, all because of me! Erica’s dead, now Boyd, even my dad...and you, you tried to kill yourself too. Derek, he’s in this mess because of me, Boyd is dead because of me, and I’m the only one left. I should have helped, I should have done more!” he screamed loudly, his voice full of grief and self loathing.

Scott then gently took Isaac’s hands and pulled him to his feet, hating the tears and the look of self loathing that was haunting his eyes. Scott then gently guided him to the wall, forcing Isaac’s back up against it.

“Isaac, I want you to listen to me ok? And I know I can’t talk, but please, don't push me away, I want to...I need to help you. Listen to me, can you do that?” he asked softly, and he received a feeble nod, tears still streaming down his face, but he was virtually pinned in place by Scott, and he couldn't, wouldn’t leave until he had Isaac in a much safer emotional place.

“Isaac, you did nothing wrong. Nothing, you hear me? For a start...you aren't a killer. You told me I’m not one, and it takes one to know one. You’re no killer. You are one of the nicest people I know, and what happened to Boyd wasn’t your fault. It had nothing to do with you. Derek needed you to protect Ms Blake. If you hadn't, she might have died too, or gotten hurt, and then that bitch Kali would have gotten the advantage over Derek. You saved him, and you saved her.”

“Yeah, but I let Boyd die. I could have done more...”

“No! You couldn't have! Isaac, all of us have fought them, and they still thrashed us. They’re too powerful. Derek is the strongest we’ve got, and he’s nowhere near as strong as they are, and if he doesn’t stand a chance, what makes you think we do? Isaac, listen to me ok. Boyd’s death isn’t your fault. Neither is Erica’s. Or even your father’s. Your father’s was Matt, and Erica and Boyd, they died because of Deucalion, and because of Kali, not you. I know you feel awful, and I wish to god that I could take away all the pain you’re feeling right now, because quite frankly I can’t stand to see you hurting this much.” He admitted and Isaac’s gaze wavered as he looked at him earnestly.

“Scott, if I had been smarter, quicker...”

“What could you have done huh? Gotten yourself killed too? So in one swoop I would have lost Derek, because losing his entire pack would kill him, Boyd, and I would have lost you too? Isaac, I can’t lose you. I need you alive ok? You did what you had to do. You protected Ms Blake, you protected someone Derek cared about so he could focus on Kali.” He insisted, and Isaac looked at him despondently.

“Scott, look what happened though! Boyd and I were the ones who went there, he wanted me with him, if it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t have even been there! And I just sat there and watched when he got electrocuted, I...”

“What could you have done? Gotten fried too? That wouldn’t help anyone. Boyd falling in was an accident. And then what happened to him afterwards, that was all on Kali! Not you. Never you. There was nothing you could have done. And I need you to believe me, right now!” Scott begged as Isaac looked at him, looking so very broken.

“Scott..it was his idea yeah, but it was me who told him to tell Derek, who helped him set it out, it’s my fault he’s dead. I took him there, I encouraged him, and now he’s dead, all because of me.” He said, his voice shaking, brittle, and Scott saw he was losing but didn't know how to fix it.

And suddenly it came to him.

“Isaac...listen to me ok? Don’t say anything just listen. When we thought Derek was dead, I was a wreck. I thought it was my fault that he was dead remember? But you knew it wasn’t. You knew I wasn’t to blame. It was Ennis if anyone, not me. I was trying to help Derek remember? That’s what you were doing. You were helping Derek, by protecting someone else that he cared about. You were saving someone’s life. Isaac, no one can be in two places at once. You couldn't have saved Ms Blake and Boyd. Boyd’s death wasn’t your fault Isaac. I know that. It was Kali, not you. You saved Ms Blake, that was your job. What happened to Boyd was awful, yeah, but it wasn’t you, it was Kali. I know that it isn’t your fault that Boyd is dead. So what, you were there? You helped him, so what? That doesn’t make you a killer, it doesn’t even come close to making you responsible for it. Believe me Isaac, I swear if I could stop you hurting like this, I would. Because I know that all you’re doing is exactly what I did. Blaming yourself, because you don't know how to deal with the pain. And you also don't know how to deal with the survivor’s guilt.” He said softly, and he felt a small measure of triumph as something clearly broke within Isaac.

“Scott...” Isaac said tearfully, and Scott nuzzled his cheek with his nose protectively.

“I know it wasn’t you Isaac. Boyd’s death isn’t your fault ok? I know it hurts, and it feels like it’s going to rip you apart, but you can’t let it, otherwise Kali will win, she’ll kill you too. Take it from me, the pain and the survivor’s guilt will bury you, and you can’t let that happen. Otherwise she’ll win. And you’ll leave me alone. And I need you ok? I need you. Please believe me, don't let her win.” Scott begged softly and though Isaac kept his gaze down, Scott sensed he had won.

“Come on.” He said, gently taking Isaac’s hand and leading him to his bed.

“I’m sorry.” Isaac said in a quiet, miserable voice, but Scott shook his head.

“Least you haven’t tried to kill yourself. God I hope I haven’t just given you an idea. You have nothing to be sorry for Isaac, or guilty for. You did what Derek needed you to do and you saved someone’s life. She’s alive because of you. And no matter what you think, Boyd isn’t dead because of you. He’s dead because of Kali, no one else.” He whispered fiercely as a defeated Isaac laid down on the bed, curling into himself, and Scott could tell that he was still in pain.

“It’ll be ok.” Scott promised, knowing how pathetic those words sounded.

Isaac only shrugged as Scott gently stroked Isaac’s hair out of place.

“I’ll be back soon I promise.” He said, and Isaac suddenly sat up, looking alarmed.

“What? No, don't go, stay here. Please.” He begged urgently, his tone desperate, and Scott nodded.

“And I will. I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to, I’m not going to leave you alone. I promise. I just need to go out for a bit.” He explained, hating the desperate, pleading, fearful look he brought to Isaac’s face as he did so.

“No, it’s too dangerous, Kali is out there!” Isaac exclaimed, but Scott shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. She’s done her killing for the day.” Scott spat, and Isaac tugged at his hand.

“Please. I need you.” He whispered, and Scott sat on the bed, looking straight into Isaac’s eyes.

“I’ll be fine ok? I need to go though. I need to make sure Derek is alright, you understand that right?” he asked kindly, and Isaac nodded slowly.

“Yeah, of course I do. You’ll be careful though won’t you? I don't want anything to happen to you.” He said, and Scott nodded.

“Course I will. And I’ll come straight back to you when I come back, I swear.” He said firmly, and this seemed to convince Isaac.

“You promise you’ll come back?” he asked, not caring how he sounded and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, I’m coming back, I swear. Stay here, I’ll be back soon.” He promised and squeezed Isaac’s hand before he left him sitting in the growing darkness in his room, staring intently at the door, already waiting for when Scott would return.

 

XX

 

“Sweetie, is Isaac alright?” Melissa asked as Scott headed down the stairs, and Scott shook his head.

“No, he isn’t. Boyd’s dead. The Alphas killed him.” He said grimly and Melissa staggered back a little bit, leaning against the wall.

This was getting worse. These were kids and these bastard Alphas were hunting them down and killing them like it was going out of fashion. They couldn't harm anyone, and as far as she could see they wouldn’t gain anything from killing a bunch of teenagers.

Her eyes drifted to her son. She knew that other than Derek he was the most senior werewolf living in Beacon Hills, which to her probably meant he was right at the top of their target list. These murderers would be going after her son.

And then she thought of Isaac, sweet Isaac who was up the stairs, broken hearted, and probably the third most senior wolf of the pack since he was the one Derek had bitten first. Which meant that another kid that she cared about, loved, was also right in the firing line, just like her baby.

This had to end.

“I need to go and check on Derek. Can you watch Isaac for me? Until I get back?” he asked hopefully, and she nodded.

“Of course I will sweetie. Do you think you can help him?” she asked as he pulled on Isaac’s leather jacket by accident, but she said nothing, she could tell her son wanted something comforting with all this.

“I don't know but I’ve got to try.” He said, heading for the door.

“Scott...please be careful. For my sake as much as Isaac’s.” She said softly, kissing his cheek and he nodded, tears beginning to seep into his eyes.

“I will mom. Look after Isaac.” He said, wrapping his werewolf partner’s jacket tighter around him for warmth and left the house.

Melissa closed her eyes wearily. How could such a small town be such a hotbed for death and misery? And more importantly, why were the kids she cared about, her three boys, Scott, /Stiles and Isaac, stuck right in the middle of it? Crazy ritual murders, slashing werewolf murders, teenagers being killed all over the place...it was too much, and nothing any of them could do, not her, not Scott, not the sheriff, not Derek, none of them were making any progress and the problems were only getting worse, and the body count was only climbing. Sighing wearily, she headed up the stairs, and upon reaching Isaac’s room, she gave a knock and entered.

She saw Isaac curled up on the bed, silent tears streaming down his face, in a huddled shape looking at the door. Sighing sadly, hating this entire situation that was hurting all the kids she cared about so much, she silently crossed to the door and sank to the bed. Slowly and sadly, he raised his face to hers, looking completely broken, and without waiting for a sign of any sort, Melissa simply reached out and pulled him up into a gentle hug, hushing him and rocking him as he cried silently onto her shoulder.

 

XX

 

Scott brought the motorbike to a stop outside the loft, to find a miserable Cora sitting on the step, her expression dour, looking as if she wanted to drown herself in the small puddle right in front of her.

“I couldn't stay in there anymore, not knowing that that’s where he...you know.” She said, her voice only shaking slightly.

“I know, Isaac told me what happened. You ok?” he asked the usually brusque girl before him and she shrugged.

“I don't know. Derek’s not here if that’s who you’re looking for. Deaton came and took...took Boyd away. Peter tried to find him but he didn't know where he’s gone, he’s not anywhere around here, he’s not with Jennifer, he isn’t at the train yard...” she counted off places, confirming Scott’s suspicion as to where he might have gone to.

“I know where he is. Are you ok?” he asked, sitting down beside her and she shrugged.

“I don't know, no, not really. I wasn’t even here, I was...”

“You were helping us trying to save Deaton. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Isaac. This isn’t your fault, the only one to blame is Kali. Not Derek, not Isaac, not you, Kali. You hear me?” he asked intensely, and she nodded meekly.

“Thanks Scott. I might not like all the teenagers Derek hangs around with but I suppose you’re the best of the lot.” She said sniffily and he gave her an odd look.

“You’re a teenager yourself miss high and mighty. Go to Peter’s ok?” he asked, getting back on his bike and she looked at him in surprise.

“Where are you going?” she demanded, and he gave her a humourless smile.

“To go and find Derek where else?” he asked, and before she could stop him he had driven off.

“Hey!” she protested irritably as Scott’s headlights disappeared into the night.

 

XX

 

It had been a while since any of them had been here. After moving to the train yard and resolving the various issues associated with the place (and most likely partly due to Stiles’ nagging), and of course the county retaking possession of the land, the Hale house had been largely unused since Derek had helped Scott with his tattoo. And he had suspected from the start that it was here that Derek had fled to, his heart and mind both in turmoil after what had happened to Boyd.

Cutting the engine, Scott took a deep breath, getting a hint of Derek’s scent as he had suspected he would have done. He climbed the stairs into the ruined house, to find Derek sitting on the threadbare sofa that had been damaged in their final battle with Kate and Peter all that time ago.

“What are you doing here Scott?” Derek asked in a hard, unfeeling voice and Scott sighed, he had know that this wouldn’t be easy.

“I’m making sure you’re alright. Isaac told me what happened. I’m sorry.” He said softly, entering into the room, trying to ignore the glowing red eyes that Derek had while he stared at his blood stained claws...Boyd’s blood.

Derek glared up at him, venomously at first, as though to make sure Scott knew he was about as welcome as dry rot, but then something seemed to break within Derek, and his eyes returned to their usual colour, and his claws seemed to shrink back to their normal size.

“What are you doing here?” he asked again, this time as thought it were an effort to even mount the energy to say that, and Scott went further into the room.

“Like I said to make sure you’re alright.” He said kindly, sitting on the sofa beside him as Derek stared hatefully at his hands.

“It was me. Did Isaac tell you that?” he asked, as though it didn't concern him, but Scott knew better, with one false move he would probably break Derek, most likely irreparably.

“He told me what Kali did. It wasn’t you Derek.” Scott began, but Derek cut him off with a snarl.

“Yes it was! It was my claws Scott, she threw him into my claws. And you know what he told me as he was dying? He told me what happened to Erica. Guess who killed her? Kali. Yeah she may be the mastermind behind my pack getting ripped apart, but the one who’s doing it, that’s me! I can’t protect my own pack!” he said with a snarl, getting to his feet and looking around in vain for something to throw, but there was nothing to be had so he contented himself with punching his fist through the wall.

Scott got to his feet.

“Derek, calm down. Boyd wasn’t your fault. When someone uses a knife to kill someone, is it the knife’s fault? No, it’s the person holding it, which is Kali!”

Derek took a staggering step and leaned against the wall, resting his forehead on his arm,

“Who are we kidding Scott? It’s me! I suck as an Alpha, I should have let you kill Peter in the first place, you’d make a better job than me. Let’s face it, one of my pack has already basically become your beta! I see the way Isaac looks at you, trusts you, cares about you. And I’m glad he has you. But he’s in my pack!” he stormed in futility, and Scott approached him, leaning his hand gently on his shoulder.

“I know he is. So does he. Because despite everything, he is still proud to be part of your pack. He’s still your beta, when you call, he comes, just like always.” He whispered and Derek sighed, scratching his now extended claws down the wall.

“Yeah. Boyd did too since we got him back. And now, because of me, he won’t be doing that again.” He said in total defeat, slumping down to the floor in a heap.

Scott sighed sadly and squatted down to look Derek in the eye. Fair enough, his eyes were always tricky to read but this time, this was different, Derek just looked completely blank, as if he had cut himself off from everything.

“Derek, this isn’t your fault.” He said firmly, but Derek only scoffed.

“That’s a good one. Now, I finally get what it was like when you wanted to kill yourself. See, thing is, everyone does die because of me, my family, Peter, Erica, Boyd...all of them dead simply because of me and the fact that I can’t help myself but get people killed!” he snarled, but Scott shook his head, resting a hand on his knee.

“No Derek. This isn’t your fault. None of it is. You’re doing the best you can. They’re dangerous, blood thirsty monsters. You can’t help that, how can you?” Scott asked, trying to make Derek see sense.

“By being a decent Alpha. And a decent Alpha doesn’t kill a member of his own pack. I’m as bad as they are.” He said despondently, at least until Scott punched him in the jaw.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Derek demanded angrily, eyes flashing red, but Scott shoved him back against the wall, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“You aren't anything like them. They are all insane mass murderers. You aren’t anything like that. You hear me? You are nothing like them. You’re an Alpha who just lost two members of their pack because a group of Alphas decided that they wanted you to join them. Derek...yeah, you’ve had some failures. But who hasn’t? You can’t measure yourself just on your failures.” He insisted, his voice sharp yet caring at the same time and Derek looked at him in disbelief.

“Oh yeah? Name one good thing I’ve done would you Scott? Come on, you think you have all the answers, what’s one good thing I’ve done?” Derek challenged, and Scott for once decided to ignore his tone and press on.

“Actually I’ll name two. Me and Isaac. When I first became a werewolf, I didn't have a clue did I? Yet you came along and helped me, reluctantly, grudgingly, but you did help me. And I was a serious pain in the ass at times, and I was in love with Allison too and I mean hopelessly, I didn't make your life easy, but you still took me in and helped me out. And you were the first person who ever made Isaac feel good about himself, and believe me, when he first moved in with you, he was the happiest he’d been in years, free from the tyranny of his father. Derek, yeah, you’ve screwed up, but so has everyone else. But you’ve done a lot of good too. And I need you to believe that right now! Boyd’s death wasn’t your fault. None of this is your fault. Kali killed Boyd, and the twins helped her. You didn't kill Boyd.” Scott intoned, trying to get through Derek’s thick skull, and his stubbornness which was incredibly thick as well.

Derek looked hard at Scott, but beneath the misery, he could see that he had actually managed to get through to him, which was a miracle in and of itself.

“Thanks Scott.” He said quietly, getting to his feet and turning away from him.

“You’re welcome. Derek, you may have lost a member of your pack but you still have a girlfriend, a sister and a beta, all of whom need you. And quite frankly, I don't want to have to deal with Peter if something happens to you.” He pointed out, and Derek, amazingly, came as close to a smile as he ever got these days.

“Thanks for the thought Scott. But they don't need me. Isaac least of all.” He said quietly, but Scott shook his head stubbornly.

“They do, and Isaac in particular, you’re all that’s left of his original pack. He kind of needs you to stay in one piece! So for god sake, for all our sakes, don't do anything stupid. Cora needs you. Isaac needs you. And...life would be kind of sucky without you around to pull off of Stiles.” Scott admitted, not really saying what he felt but he got it anyway.

Derek got a little closer to a smile.

“Yeah, don't want your life to get boring after all. Look Scott, thanks. But you’re wrong. It isn’t me Isaac needs, it’s you. I think something happened when I threw him out. I mean, I think it was happening while he was still staying with me, but you got to him. I reckon he started becoming your beta a while ago. The only thing is none of the three of us wants to admit it.” He said softly, his voice slightly sad, but also proud and relieved too.

“Derek...” Scott protested, shaking his head but Derek cut him off.

“Thanks for the advice Scott.” He said, clearly ending their chat and Scott shrugged.

“Hey, you did the same for me, I was repaying a favour. Derek, this isn’t your fault ok? Boyd dying, that was on Kali, not you.” He insisted and Derek sagged slightly.

“I need to go.” He said suddenly, closing up as his thoughts about Boyd once again overwhelmed him, his beta, who he had killed.

He knew Scott was right, deep down. But at the moment, the pain, the loss, both were still too raw, as was the guilt, so he couldn't process it. And all he knew was he couldn't stay here. Kali would know he was weak, she would try and push her advantage if he stayed. He needed the others to be safe. Peter would look after Cora, and Scott...Scott would die for Isaac that much was obvious. He couldn't stay here. He’d thought that coming here to the house would help him sort it all out, but it hadn't, though he had calmed down, Scott just seemed to have that affect on people. He was calmer sure, but he was still in turmoil.

Which meant he was still useless.

And truth be told, he had known how useless he was for a while. Losing Boyd had just proved it. Maybe it was time to look for another way.

“Scott, look after the pack would you?” he asked, heading to the door, and Scott’s eyes widened in shock as he realised what he had ordered and what he was doing.

“Hey, what, where do you think you’re going?” he asked, scampering after him.

“I need to go Scott, I need to think, get my head back into place after...after Boyd. Which means I need you, the only oen strong enough who I trust, to keep an eye on the pack. I know Isaac’s a given, but could you at least keep an eye on Cora too? And Jennifer, make sure she’s safe as well? Thanks.” He said curtly, striding towards the forest, but Scott then leapt in front of him, blocking his path.

“Derek...” he said, he had to stop him, he couldn't leave now, not with everything going on.

But as he looked at Derek, something in him saw what was going on. After all, he’d been there himself. Derek needed a break, perspective, to try and sort his mind out without interference. Otherwise, he might get into the same mess that Scott had been in.

So, rather than saying anything, Scott hugged him briefly, and to his surprise, after a second or two of Derek standing stock still he awkwardly started to return the hug.

“I’ll look after them.” Scott promised softly, and Derek nodded gruffly, clapped Scott on the shoulder, assumed all fours and ran off into the darkness of the woods.

Scott looked tiredly at where Derek had vanished. Derek was losing faith, Isaac was heartbroken, there was an ever increasing body count in the town...

He forced back tears of his own and got back onto his bike. He needed to see Isaac. Because it was getting to the stage that Isaac was one of the few things that was keeping him going in this crap pile that was their life.

And besides, he had a promise to keep to him.

 

XX

 

Scott tiredly read the note that was pinned to Isaac’s door. His mother had stayed with Isaac until he had cried himself to sleep, and then had gone to bed herself. He was tired himself. Losing someone else he knew and cared for, it was getting to him. He blinked tears back again. How many more was it going to take before Deucalion or the Darach were satisfied? Because he knew that none of them could keep going on like this.

He considered going straight to bed. But no. He’d made a promise to Isaac. And to Derek.

And no matter how bad he felt, seeing Isaac always cheered him up, it gave him a boost, acted as a talisman against the darkness that was surrounding him. And what was more, he was cold, scared and upset and the thought of cuddling up to Isaac was really good.

He quietly opened the door, but as he entered Isaac’s room, he remembered that they had a no touching rule going on. Scott sighed sadly, and was about to turn and leave, after all he didn't want this to get any more difficult or confusing than it already was when he heard Isaac moved, and he turned to see Isaac’s bright eyes staring at him through the darkness of the room.

“You came back.” Isaac said, but he didn't sound surprised, or even relieved, he just sounded happy, calm, and Scott grinned a little, Isaac was just happy to see him.

Just as he was to see him.

“I promised you didn't I? You’ve kind of had a crappy day.” He said quietly, sitting down beside him on the bed, giving Isaac a comfortable amount of space.

“So have you though. Thanks though. For earlier, I know I was a state and I’m sorry.” He said meekly, but Scott shook his head.

“Isaac, you had just watched Boyd die, you were entitled to be upset.” He said, and Isaac seemed to be looking at him, as though begging him for something, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

“Yeah, but you still had the crappy fallout.” He pointed out and Scott shrugged.

“You got it for me. I just didn't want you to think that you had to go through this alone. Because you don't you know. You’re one of my...no.” he said, shaking his head, and Isaac seemed to rear back, as though dealt a painful blow, as he had figured out what Scott had been about to say before he had stopped himself.

Scott however noticed this and hurriedly shook his head.

“What I meant is...I care about you far too much to let you suffer. It...it kills me when you’re hurting, I don't like seeing you in pain. You are one of my best friends though, but this is more than that. I can’t let you suffer if I can maybe help it.” Scott explained, the urge to touch Isaac almost overpowering him, made all the worse by Isaac edging slightly closer to him.

“Thanks Scott. Now you see why I got into such a state after the Darach played its mind games on you, I was so scared I was going to lose you...I care about you too much to let it, or anyone, or anything, get you without a fight. I’d die before I’d let someone take you from me, I mean from us.” He said in embarrassment, going a very cute shade of pink in the darkness.

But far from being uncomfortable, it made Scott feel happy, safe, warm and loved. It was this, these moments with Isaac that were keeping him going, these little moments with him that he really enjoyed.

“Is Derek ok?” Isaac asked softly, and Scott shrugged.

“Kind of. He needs time I think, he’s pretty messed up but I think he gets that it wasn’t his fault. Quicker than I did anyway.” He admitted with a rueful smile, and his heart expanded as he saw Isaac smile too.

He’d needed that.

“Thank you Scott. For everything tonight.” Isaac said, and Scott grinned and got to his feet.

“You’re welcome.” He said, turning for the door, hating that he couldn't touch Isaac, he knew Isaac was still hurting and wanted just to hold him, to banish all his pain and hurt, to make him better...like Isaac did for him when he held him when he was having a crappy day.

And then he heard it, a small keening noise that Isaac made unintentionally in the back of his throat.

“Where are you going?” he asked desperately, and Scott turned to him, bewildered.

“Um, bed?” he ventured and then he saw the crestfallen look on Isaac’s face.

“Oh ok.” He said meekly, and as Scott stood there in confusion as a tired and saddened Isaac suddenly started taking off his clothes before squiggling under the covers, wrapping his cold pale chest underneath the covers sadly before hiding himself from view.

“Night.” He said sadly, and then abruptly it all clicked.

“Night...unless...do you want me to stay in here?” he asked nervously, afraid of what the answer would be, he so wanted Isaac to want him with him.

And then he saw them, Isaac’s two beautiful eyes peering at him from over the covers.

“If you want. Well, I wouldn’t say no, it’s just...I kind of like sleeping with you. I don't want you to go, not tonight.” He admitted, and though he was sad, he was also excited, and excitement Scott could relate to.

“I like sleeping with you too. I’ve kind of gotten used to you sleeping with me anyway. And...” he began, but then hesitated, making Isaac sit up and look at him, covers falling to reveal his bare chest, his slightly erect nipples and Scott squirmed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“And what? You ok?” Isaac asked worriedly, but as Scott fidgeted and went red he found himself really enjoying the very cute crimson blush on Scott’s cheeks.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just...when I’m with you, you know, hanging out with you, having fun, doing homework even, or you know, when we snuggle,” he lamented the loss of that particular pastime, “it’s kind of like, it feels right, it makes me feel good. I really like it, just being with you, it’s like...”

“The best part of the day.” Isaac finished, also going red with embarrassment, and Scott, still crimson, nodded.

“Yeah. Exactly.” He admitted, but as he saw the self satisfied and relaxed grin that Isaac, still looking gorgeous in that bed, had on his face, Scott didn't care that he might have said too much, it was worth it to put that expression on Isaac’s face.

“It’s the same for me you know. Just spending time with you. And when I’ve had a bad day, and let’s face it, we’ve both had a lot recently, it makes me feel better too, it cheers me up, just seeing you.” He admitted, and Scott grinned shyly, before chancing a look at Isaac.

“So, do you want me to stay?” he asked, not bothering to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, and his heart soared as a smiling Isaac nodded.

“Of course I do. Anyway, I sleep better when you’re here too.” He reasoned, as if that was the only reason (far from it), and as Scott moved into the view of the streetlight, he had to admit, he looked really hot wearing his leather jacket.

“You suit it.” He admitted playfully, and Scott grinned, stripping down to his boxers, revealing his tanned tattooed body and he then slowly got into bed beside Isaac, too busy looking at the gorgeous pale were wolf beside him to notice Isaac staring hard at the tanned wolf getting into bed beside him.

“Um...” Scott began awkwardly, and Isaac gave him that look, that intense, stubborn look that he loved as much as his trusting one.

“Know how I said we shouldn’t touch each other so much?” he asked and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, it...well it kind of sucks.” He admitted, and Isaac, to his surprised delight, nodded fervently.

“Yeah, that was dumb, let’s not do that. I like the way we are with each other, and I don't want it to change. I just...I didn't want you getting grief because of it. You don't deserve it.” He admitted, turning his head away, and Scott, insides cheering, heart in particular, took Isaac’s cheek and turned it towards him.

“Then we don't change. Because I really like how we are together too.” He whispered, stroking the tear streaks that still marked Isaac’s cheek.

“Good. So, can we touch each other again?” he asked hopefully, eagerly, like an excited kid, or playful puppy and Scott grinned.

“Yeah. If only because I’m still cold from being out in the woods and you’re really warm and comfy.” He admitted sheepishly, and he barely managed to suppress a moan of pleasure as Isaac wrapped his arms around him, their pleasant warmth warming his chest and back as the two boys snuggled up together.

“It’s weird but...I missed you.” Isaac admitted, his eyes gazing into Scott’s, who smiled.

“I missed you too.” He whispered, stroking Isaac’s hair gently, enjoying it as Isaac snuggled into his rapidly warming chest, his left middle finger stroking Scott’s tattoo absently, his eyes drooping as Scott stroking his hair started to make him feel drowsy, as Isaac’s heat did the same to Scott.

“Scott? Thanks. For everything tonight.” Isaac muttered sleepily, a slight sniff to his voice as he remembered Boyd once again, his head lying softly on Scott’s bare shoulder, his breath tickling his bed buddy’s pecs.

“You’re welcome. You did the same for me anyway. And yeah, not touching is stupid, lets not do that anymore.” He whispered, still stroking Isaac’s hair as he snaked his other arm around Isaac’s chest, bringing him in close, both for warmth and comfort as he could see the moon reflected in Isaac’s tears again, really enjoying how it felt to have him cuddled up against him like that.

“Agreed. Night Scott.” Isaac muttered sleepily, his voice choked, dozing off, safe and warm in Scott’s grasp, right where he belonged.

Scott gave Isaac’s beautiful sleeping form a sad smile as he snuggled in to go to sleep, he was clearly starting to doze off himself. As such, Scott pulled the covers up over them, caressing his hand down Isaac’s side lovingly.

“Good night Isaac.” He said softly, and gently wiped away the last of his tears.

Yeah their lives sucked at times, but this, this was what made it worthwhile, when the two of them were safe and together. And somehow, Scott suddenly felt like the two of them could do anything.

“I won’t let them hurt you, don't worry.” He whispered, and hesitantly kissed Isaac’s forehead.

All Isaac did was give a sleepy grin and try to cuddle up a bit more. So, smiling, Scott finally gave in, drifting off to sleep himself, his forehead leaning against Isaac’s, and one hand with his fingers threaded through his hair. And Isaac, leaning against Scott, one arm coiled around Scott’s body, and with the other hand securely in Scott’s free hand, both boys holding on to each other tightly as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the boys belong together!  
> Sorry these chapters took so long, but I hope to have it updated soon, so until then thank you for all the kudos and comments!


	9. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is hurt and is feeling left out, Scott and Isaac have a steamy encounter and Allison starts to realise her feelings for Isaac while the Darach makes her move

Two-Pack

 

“Isaac? What is it sweetie?” Melissa asked as she was heading out the door, seeing their resident house guest sitting in front of the tv with an angry expression on his face, as if the tv itself had done him a personal wrong (she could well sympathise, her show had been cancelled the week before due to a sporting event, furious did not describe it).

“Nothing, I’m fine, don't worry. See you in the morning.” He said, his expression softening as he turned to face her and she entered the room, her brow furrowed in concern.

“Honey, you know you can talk to me right?” she asked kindly, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I know, and you’re great, but it’s nothing, it’s not that important.” He assured her, and she gave him a suspicious look before nodding reluctantly.

“Just remember, I’m here if you want to talk about anything. Well not here here, I’m going to work, but you get my drift.” He said, cupping his cheek fondly before she headed for the door, allowing Isaac to wrap his arms around his legs and remain glaring at the tv.

True the subject matter wasn’t helping his mood. Cartoon Network had decided to put on a twenty four hour showing of Star Wars Clone Wars, and it wasn’t even the best parts of the show that were on, they were showing the later seasons where the storytelling took a real dive, and it seemed like they were out to subvert the established story at any opportunity. He and Stiles had spent an afternoon explaining to Scott just why they, as ardent Star Wars fans, disliked the show so much. And there, he had thought about them again, making him scowl even more. Both Scott and Stiles, the two of them were the current targets for his anger. He was mad at the two of them.

And it wasn’t just them, it was Lydia and Allison too. He was mad at all four of them, not to mention a little hurt. He knew it was stupid to feel like this, but still, he did feel like that, and in the rather sour mood he was in, he was finding it difficult to care.

Not only that, he was worried too. Derek hadn't been seen since...since Boyd had died. Shaking slightly, Isaac wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself even tighter. It had been difficult, ever since Boyd had died. And then, after that, after the emotional state he had gotten into, Derek had vanished, and now it seemed like the only one who bothered to let him know anything was Cora, who was going round the twist worrying about her brother. And Peter too to an extent, but Isaac didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Both of them were keeping him informed of their quest to find his Alpha, but as they had no luck he was feeling worse than useless.

He scowled angrily as the credits rolled for another episode, though they softened slightly as he saw it was one of the better story arcs. That didn't take his mind off of what was going through his head though. Boyd was dead. Boyd had been part of his pack, and Isaac didn't think he was being arrogant when he thought of himself as Boyd’s only friend, and Isaac, just like Derek, Stiles, Ms Blake and Cora had all watched the life leave Boyd’s body after Kali had thrown him onto Derek’s claws. He had been a total state after that had happened, and only patient love and care from Scott had kept him from drowning in self loathing and guilt, just as Scott had nearly done after he thought he had gotten Derek killed.

And once again, his mind was brought back to Scott, and he scowled, though felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he thought of him too. That night, something had changed between them, it seemed like there had been less boundaries between them than usual (not that they had many to begin with anyway). He couldn't (and didn't want to) forget how it had felt, how good it was to feel loved like he did when Scott’s warm hands stroked his cheek, how nice and right it felt when Scott held him and wrapped his arms around him, both boys snuggling up together. He loved how relaxed and calm he felt when Scott, right beside him, cuddled up to him, gently stroked his hair, how natural it felt to find his hand in Scott’s. He loved waking up beside Scott, feeling safe and warm in Scott’s grip, taking in all of Scott’s body as he woke. He wanted to be held and comforted by Scott, and he knew that Scott had kissed his forehead and he really didn't care, it was Scott. It felt natural that they were so close, that they slept together most nights, that he enjoyed it when Scott hugged him or stroked him. And more than anything, he delighted in the fact that Scott cared about and valued him in the same way that Isaac valued him, as a friend, well let’s be honest, as more than a friend as he spent a lot of his time wondering what it would be like to explore Scott’s body without the confines of friendship, what it would be liked to be able to call Scott his, wondering just what his lips tasted like.

Or so he had thought.

Because tonight he wasn’t quite so sure about how much Scott valued him.

He huffed. He knew he shouldn’t take it so personally, but he was. And it was bad enough that it was Scott, but it was all of them, Stiles, Lydia and Allison too. Huh, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised, after all, when did the limited number of friends he made ever stick around?

Crap, now he was thinking about Boyd again. And just as bad, he was now thinking horrible thoughts, in which Scott left him and didn't come back, claiming not to care about him. No, that wouldn’t happen, that was like saying something bad was going to happen just to upset yourself. Scott wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t leave.

But, a nasty little voice in his head said, the Alphas or Darach might kill him.

Isaac growled angrily, all he was doing was making things worse. Yeah Erica and Boyd were dead, but he had Scott and the others. He thought, maybe...he didn't know.

He scowled. This wasn’t helping and dwelling on it didn't help matters either. He shouldn’t be so thin skinned. But still, he couldn't deny that it hurt.

He switched off the tv irritably and headed for the stairs, he needed to calm down, try and forget it. Scott wouldn’t have meant anything by it, he knows that. But still, it does hurt and he really can’t bring himself to feel guilty about being angry with them.

In fact, screw them, he was angry with them. All four of them, why shouldn’t he be? Hurt yes, angry, definitely. He slouched towards the stairs, glaring at everything in sight. He was being immature, at least he thought so, but he didn't have it in him to care, he was entitled to be angry and hurt even if it was for something silly like this.

And then it occurred to him, the thing that was really annoying him was the fact that Scott had done it. If it had just been the other three, he wouldn’t have minded nearly so much, and wouldn’t have taken it nearly so personally. But no, it was Scott, and it was seriously pissing him off.

He was just heading up the stairs when the door opened, and he felt himself relax a little as he caught the spicy mixture that was Scott, the mix between aftershave, deodorant, hair product, motor oil and his general, spicy, exotic scent, the one that he carried naturally, that was the smell. That was the smell that he loved smelling on his pillow every time they shared a bed, the smell he loved waking up with in his nose when they slept together, the smell that he would quite happily wake up smelling for the rest of his life.

Well any day in the rest of his life except for tonight.

“Isaac?” Scott called loudly, then spotted him on the stairs, giving an audible sigh in relief as he saw him.

“What?” Isaac asked sullenly, surprised by how irritable he could sound without even trying and Scott frowned, sensing the hostile tone in Isaac’s voice and wondering just what was up with him.

“Isaac what’s wrong?” he asked, his automatic instinct to fix it coming to life, he wanted, needed to fix whatever was wrong with Isaac.

Isaac however crossed his arms, and Scott could tell that he was basically keeping Scott at arm’s length, which made him even more confused.

“Nothing. I’m going to bed.” He replied, turning and heading up the stairs, and Scott looked up at him, feeling very confused, not to mention slightly hurt, he couldn't think why Isaac was so hostile.

“But, I...we need to talk.” He said, deciding that telling him ‘I need to talk to you’ could be construed in so many wrong ways.

Isaac shot him an angry look over the shoulder, his eyes like daggers which made Scott recoil slightly, served him right.

“Why not talk to Stiles, or Lydia, or Allison? I’m sure they can help you.” He replied savagely, and despite knowing he was in danger of crossing into being a jerk he couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant as he saw the hurt and bewildered expression that appeared on Scott’s face as he disappeared up the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Scott stood staring at where Isaac had been only seconds before, hearing his door slam. Scott scratched his head in puzzlement, Isaac never shut his door. But doing it the way he just had, that was clearly a sign. He didn't want Scott near him, and he certainly didn't want to talk to him.

He shook his head, trying and failing not to feel hurt. After the police had come and collected Deputy Grahame’s body, the thought of seeing Isaac had been the light at the end of his tunnel, the reason he wanted to get home so quickly. He wanted to see Isaac, to talk to him, to mull things over with him, he wanted Isaac to bring him into a hug, to feel Isaac gently stroking his hair as he leaned against his chest, he wanted to see that expression that he so loved on his face, the one that made Scott feel like he could do anything, simply because Isaac believed that he could.

And instead he had been given one hell of a cold shoulder and couldn't think why.

And damn it, it hurt more than it should have.

Isaac was his friend sure, and he really, really cared about him. But somehow during the time that Isaac had been living with them, Isaac had become more important to him than he had any business being, and now it seemed that, he didn't know. They were different, the two of them, there was something between them that Scott loved, cherished, and actually believed that he would kill to protect it. And now, Isaac was giving him the cold shoulder, and it hurt like hell.

They had decided not to give up on their bizarre relationship, quite frankly both of them craved the comfort, presence and touch of the other too much for it to work. That was something he had filed under the category of ‘something I should care about but really really don't’. He and Isaac were what they were, and neither of them cared, and both of them were happy. Well they were meant to be. Had Isaac suddenly decided to give up on their relationship? Or was he treating Scott so coldly for another reason?

Trying to ignore the slight tightness in his throat (he put it down to stress, lack of sleep (he only really slept properly when he was cuddled up to Isaac) and the aftermath of finding the deputy’s body) he called Stiles.

“Hey buddy what’s up?” Stiles asked almost immediately, and Scott could hear the weariness in his voice.

“You ok?” Scott asked, after all Stiles had known the deputy.

“Give me a day or two, I’m getting used to it.” He replied tiredly, and Scott felt another wave of hatred for all of this.

Stiles had been his best friend virtually since they were both in diapers. He didn't deserve to be feeling like this, he shouldn’t be used to the plague of death that seemed to keep coming to Beacon Hills, whether it be caused by an Alpha, a Kanima, a pack of Alphas or the Darach. In truth, none of them deserved to be so world weary and fed up, or to have seen so much death before they were all even legal to drink.

“It’ll get better Stiles.” Scott promised, however he knew just as well as Stiles did that the promise was empty, and Stiles showed that he knew it by giving him a world weary sigh.

“I suppose. Anyway what’s up, you sound really down in the dumps too?” he asked and Scott bit his lip, Stiles didn't need his problems on top of his own problems.

“It...”

“Don’t even think about it Scott, bad things tend to happen when you pent things up, so spill, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked and Scott sent another hurt and bewildered glance up the stairs.

“It’s Isaac, he seems really pissed with me and I can’t think why. I don't think I’ve done anything that would upset him.” He said uncertainly, because for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had so bothered Isaac to make him so angry.

Stiles made a thoughtful noise as he considered the problem.

“You been snoring again?” he asked, and Scott scowled.

“I do not snore thank you very much.” He said with dignity, though he did feel slightly better, Stiles sounded a bit happier at least.

“Hmm, what did he say?” Stiles asked, genuinely curious now, and like his father, when he encountered a mystery he had to solve it.

“He didn't actually say that much, he was heading upstairs when I got in, and I told him I wanted to talk to him, and then he said I should talk to you, Lydia or Allison, that you guys would help me, then he flounced off.” Scott reported, trying not to sound hurt, and on the other end of the phone, Stiles made a noise of understanding.

“Give us a sec, I’ll put you on hold. Get the girls to text him to find out if he’s talking to them.” He said, and dutifully, Scott put Stiles on hold and sent the text to Lydia and Allison, asking them to text Isaac to see if anything was wrong. He then went back on the line to wait for Stiles to respond.

“If it’s any consolation buddy, he isn’t just pissed at you, he’s pissed at me too, he just told me to get stuffed.” Stiles reported, and after putting Stiles on hold again, Scott found that the girls had received similar responses.

“Alright, weird, he said it to the girls too.” Scott said, puzzled, and Stiles sounded apprehensive.

“Um, don't take this the wrong way but was Isaac in when you came to meet Lydia and I?” he asked, and Scott nodded.

“Well of course he was.” He said wondering why the hell he thought this was important.

Stiles sighed, making Scott give a resentful scowl. He was bright enough, in his own humble opinion, but he did know Stiles and Lydia were the brains of the group, he Isaac and Allison were a mix between brain and brawn and Derek and Cora were just the brawn. But having two clever people in the group did annoy him at times, because it made him feel stupid when they realised something that he hadn't.

“Well that’s probably what’s pissing him off.” Stiles explained patiently and Scott snorted.

“What, he’s pissed because I didn't spend the night with him? We’ve hung out separately a load of times, it’s not as if I’m his boyfriend!” he protested, then wished he hadn't, because that naughty daydream, where he and Isaac were lying together in bed, kissing each other, had come back with full force, so he shook his head to clear it.

And besides, he sounded like he was lamenting the fact that Isaac wasn’t his boyfriend and that wasn’t it at all. He didn't want it to be that. Well maybe he did, but that was just too confusing.

“Scott...Isaac was in the house. And then you zoom out of there, leaving him with your mom without explaining, watching some of the crappiest episodes of Clone Wars made FYI, to go meet me, Lydia and Allison. You really don't see where I’m going with this?” Stiles asked patiently, and Scott sighed, and rather than feeling hurt, he now felt a bit guilty.

Yeah, he had kind of abandoned Isaac. After all, Isaac lived here now, and he was one of Scott’s best friends. In many ways, he was something more than a best friend, after all, Scott wasn’t nearly so touchy feely with Stiles and certainly didn't sleep with him. And Scott had just walked out on him, and so had the others. They had all left him on the outside looking in and that would go a long way to explaining why Isaac was so angry. Scott sighed sadly. Isaac didn't know what they had been doing, of course he was bound to feel resentful, thinking all of them were together and that they just didn't want him there. For a kid who’d spent his entire life virtually friendless until he’d become a werewolf and met Scott, Stiles and Boyd, Isaac had had nobody. And now, it had to seem to him like the friends he had made didn't want him around either.

Yeah, now he felt crappy, he kind of deserved the cold shoulder Isaac had given him. He should have told him what was going on, where he was going, even if Isaac had known it wouldn’t have mattered, but he hadn’t, and he had been left behind in the house with Melissa thinking that his friends were together and doing something together and he wasn’t there.

“Thanks Stiles. See you tomorrow.” Scott said tiredly, and Stiles made a noise of assent.

“Hey, text me when you’re done so I can apologise to him to. We won’t tell the girls, they can stew in his bad books a little while longer.” He said brightly and Scott allowed himself a small grin before he hung up.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, he knocked on Isaac’s door.

“Isaac? Can I come in?” he asked softly, and he heard a grunt of reluctant consent and he opened the door to see Isaac scowling on the bed as he read a book for English.

“What?” Isaac challenged irritably and Scott sighed.

“I’m sorry.” He said approaching the bed hesitantly, and Isaac’s face turned to one of surprise.

“Oh? What for?” he asked, seemingly genuinely surprised that Scott was apologising.

“For running out on you earlier. I shouldn’t have left you behind like that, or I at least could have explained where I was going.” He said, sitting down on the bed beside Isaac, taking it as a good sign that Isaac didn't tell him to get lost.

“Scott...don’t you trust me?” Isaac asked sadly, and Scott turned to see one of the few expressions on Isaac’s face that he detested, the one that it felt like if he said the wrong thing, it could break Isaac. He was looking at Scott intently, and Scott could feel the weight of responsibility hanging over him knowing that one move could affect Isaac in all sorts of ways.

“Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life! With mom’s life too, you know that.” He chided gently, cupping his hand around Isaac’s cheek, knowing he shouldn’t but still feeling heartened when Isaac didn't shove him off as the two boys looked intently into each other’s eyes.

“Then did I do something wrong? Do you not want me around?” Isaac asked uncertainly and Scott took a sad breath.

“Of course you didn't, it was just me being an idiot. I love having you around.” He assured him, leaning in close, their lips close to touching as the two looked into each other’s eyes.

See it was things like this that made him enjoy having Isaac around more than he should do, but despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling in his pants, he didn't care.

“Then...” Isaac began in confusion, and Scott shook his head.

“Look, we weren’t hanging out or anything. Lydia called us. She had one of her finding state things.” He explained, and Isaac groaned.

“Aww what? Now I feel like a colossal jerk, that’s completely different, I thought you were off hanging out, or talking about stuff and you just didn't want me getting in the way, I didn't think it was anything like that.” He said, hating himself, but Scott shook his head, pressing his forehead against Isaac’s and making the other wolf look right into his eyes.

“Hey! Stop that. You couldn't have known. Well you could have, but that kind of depended on me telling you, which I didn't, so this is all really kind of my fault. I should have told you what was going on, I definitely shouldn’t have just driven off and left you behind.” He admitted sheepishly, but Isaac still didn't look happy.

“Scott, I was stewing in my own juices thinking you guys didn't want me around, when you were doing something important! I feel like a right jerk.” He lamented but Scott shook his head.

“Don’t. You had no way of knowing.” He soothed, sitting back as Isaac, still looking unhappy with himself, did mellow a little bit, and Scott thought he was in the clear.

And then Isaac hit him in the head.

“Ow!” Scott protested angrily, that had hurt, Isaac had a particular skill at always hitting you where his nails would hurt the most.

“You went to another killing and left me behind!” Isaac grumped, his tone angry and admittedly, if Isaac had done the same thing to him, he’d be pissed too.

But while he was angry, it was Isaac’s eyes that had drawn Scott’s attention, they were wide and fearful, as though he were mulling over all the possibilities of what might have happened to them all because Scott had left him at home. Admittedly, if they had run into trouble, Scott would prefer that Isaac was far from any danger, but it also meant that the others would all have been in danger and he would have been the only one who might have been able to protect them from either the Alphas or the Darach (or knowing their luck at the moment some other random supernatural killer, it was like there was a frigging convention in town or something).

Once again, Isaac was entitled to be a bit miffed with him.

“Alright, fine, chalk me up for another point on the jerk board. I shouldn’t have left you behind in the first place, I should have at least told you where we were going. And yeah, leaving you behind when other than me and arguably Allison you’re the only other one out of the five of us who’s any great help in a fight, definitely wasn’t a bright move either. I’m sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it wasn’t because of you, it was just me being dumb. Ok? Isaac, I care a lot about you. You’re one of my best friends, and if we did do something, I would want you there with me ok? I need backup to pick on Stiles, and vice versa. I wouldn’t leave you behind. Tonight I was just stupid, and inconsiderate. You were kind of right to be mad at me.” He admitted and Isaac shifted guiltily.

“Yeah, but I’m still a jerk, I was mad at you when you were doing something important, it wasn’t a social trip or anything, you were helping Lydia.” He said, turning away from Scott, and Scott took Isaac’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Hey, forget it alright? In your shoes, I’d probably be a bit pissed off too. But we’re your friends. We wouldn’t exclude you, I promise.” He vowed, and Isaac once more found Scott’s words soothing him, calming him down and convincing him that despite the increasing number of murders, all was still basically right with their world, at least their own little bubble.

“So...was it the same as she usually does?” Isaac asked in concern, and Scott nodded grimly.

“Yep.” He answered, he really didn't need to say anything else, and Isaac groaned.

“Who we thinking, Alphas or Darach? And...who was it? Anyone we know?” he asked, as if the answer wouldn’t phase him, but they both knew it would, ever since Boyd had died he had adopted a faux blasé approach to death even though he now felt it all the more keenly every time it happened.

“Darach. And we kind of knew her, it was Deputy Grahame.” He reported and Isaac sighed wearily.

“How’s Stiles?” he asked worriedly and Scott shrugged.

“A bit shaken up, he knew her. And so’s Lydia, she’s still clueless as to how she keeps finding the bodies. We all are.” He said irritably and Isaac scowled.

“Are you sure Deaton doesn’t know anything?” he asked, and Scott shook his head.

“He doesn’t, I’ve asked. The annoying thing is, I think Ms Morrell does. You would think since they’re both Emissaries, and brother and sister they would at least compare notes, but no.” He grumbled and Isaac extended his claws.

“I could persuade her to tell you.” He volunteered cheerfully, and Scott grinned despite himself.

“Tempting, but no. Deucalion and Kali might not take you roughing up their Emissary well, and I’d rather they didn't come after you. One, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt and two, they would come here, and that carpet in the hall was only put in about a week before you arrived.” He said and Isaac laughed.

“Alright fine. The offer’s still there though.” He said, retracting his claws and Scott smiled.

“I know it is.” He assured him and the two sat in companionable silence.

Because both of them knew one thing full well, they would both do anything for the other.

“So what are we going to do about Lydia?” Isaac asked after a while and Scott shrugged.

“Same as we always do, watch her. And we’ll need to get someone else to watch her when she’s at home, Stiles says her mother keeps phoning in that there’s someone watching the house, we could do without the sheriff having to arrest his own son for stalking.” He said, vexed and Isaac sniggered.

“You’re funny when you get all stressed out.” He said grinning easily, and Scott groaned.

“Speak for yourself, we’re all a bag of nerves, I don't see how you’re so calm.” He said irritably, and Isaac gave him a trusting look.

“Because I know you’ll figure it out.” He said earnestly, and Scott felt his cheeks go scarlet at the trust and faith Isaac was putting in him. He wished he believed it himself.

“Thanks.” He said meekly, touched by Isaac’s statement, and his companion shrugged.

“Besides, I am a bundle of nerves, I just hide it better, years of practice remember? I didn't want you worrying I was going to have a breakdown.” He admitted ruefully and Scott grinned.

“Could you not stop? I can only deal with one breakdown at a time.” He asked hopefully, and Isaac smiled.

“Sure, I’ll try to reschedule my imminent mental collapse to a time that’ll suit you better. How about two weeks on Thursday?” he asked cheekily, that wide smile on his face and Scott swatted at him playfully.

At least they all still had their dark, cynical senses of humour.

“Not really good for me, how about something the week after?” Scott asked, moving to get up, ducking as Isaac swatted back, grinning as he did so.

He got to his feet, grimacing slightly as he tried to fix his sore back muscles, earning him a concerned look from Isaac.

“You ok?” he asked, not liking the pained expression on Scott’s face.

“It’s not funny, I think it’s stress, it’s making my back sore.” He complained, and Isaac’s face lit up slightly, before he looked at him shyly.

“Um, well know how Boyd was a big guy? He showed me a couple of tricks to help, want me to try them?” he asked nervously, earning him a surprised look from Scott.

Isaac was shy about this. He really wanted to massage Scott, to make him feel better, and to banish his uncertainty and pain. And he really wanted to feel Scott’s hot, muscled body beneath his fingers. But he was also mortified that Scott would refuse, that he would make Scott uncomfortable, he didn't want to face any possible awkwardness in their relationship.

“You know how to massage people?” Scott asked in surprise, and Isaac went pink.

“Um, yeah. Well I didn't actually massage Boyd, but he told me how to do it and he had my practice, it was all very weird, I don't even know if I’ll be doing it right.” He said, feeling awkward and hoping Scott would give him this out.

Scott shrugged.

“Hey if you think you can help, try it, anything has to beat this.” He said, and to Isaac’s delight, Scott stripped off his tshirt and sat down on the bed in front of Isaac.

Isaac felt his heart flutter with nervous excitement (it wasn’t the only thing changing its usual pace, his trousers were getting rather tight too) as he placed his hands on Scott’s warm shoulders.

“So, bottom of your shoulders and your neck?” Isaac asked and Scott nodded.

And then Isaac slowly began to massage him, his thumbs working out the knots in Scott’s warm, toned back. And as he worked, he could feel Scott getting slightly heavier, he was relaxing, Isaac’s touch soothing him completely as he worked out the knots and pains he had in his body. Isaac gently kneaded his skin, enjoying himself. Scott was nice and docile beneath him, enjoying the touch, his warm body very nice to touch. Isaac leaned down a bit, his head hanging over Scott’s left shoulder and he gently nuzzled Scott with his nose, and to his great surprise, Scott made a small moan of pleasure as Isaac did so, but whether it was from the nuzzling or the massaging he didn't know.

“That feel any better?” Isaac asked huskily and Scott made a small panicked noise.

“You aren't stopping are you?” he asked worriedly, and Isaac grinned a little.

“I wasn’t planning to any time soon.” He assured his patient and Scott made a noise of contentment.

“Good. And yeah it does feel better.” He all but whispered, his eyes closed as Isaac gently worked out the knots in his body, his thumbs and hands getting the lay of Scott’s tanned back as he worked.

Isaac only had one regret: that it would be difficult to help Scott by massaging the front.

He moved his hands up gently kneading Scott’s warm skin, Scott moaning in relaxation as he did so, Isaac slightly physically uncomfortable, but he ignored the problem in his pants as he wrapped his hands gently around Scott’s neck and started to massage his strong neck, Scott moving his head from side to side in enjoyment.

Beneath him, Scott was seriously considering that this was the best thing he had ever done. Isaac’s hands were pleasantly warm, but also slightly cool on his hotter skin. And he was also very good, his soft hands working out the various kinks in his body, stroking up and down the side of his back, his fingertips barely touching him at times, the sensuous, minute touch sending ripples of enjoyment up his back as Isaac worked on his muscles. At times, Isaac would find a particular place at the bottom of his back and he would hold on to Scott’s abs while he worked on it, his hands just over Scott’s nipple, and that led to a few other slight moans of enjoyment, and he didn't even feel embarrassed that they had slipped out. Yeah, Isaac was seriously good at this. And as Isaac worked on his neck, his grip slightly tight around his strong neck, he found himself enjoying that all the more, as Isaac gently massaged and kneaded him, his fingers stroking down Scott’s neck and slightly through the back of his hair. He would have to be careful when he stood up though, because he was feeling uncomfortably tight in an area that it would be highly embarrassing and inappropriate to ask Isaac to massage. He couldn't help but feel that it wasn’t quite complete, and he made a mental note to make sure Isaac didn't have his shirt on next time (because if there was a god, there would be a next time). He wasn’t sure why it was important that Isaac was just as scantily clad as Scott was to massage Scott, but it did seem important somehow.

Isaac then nuzzled his other side, earning him another moan of pleasure in the back of Scott’s throat as he continued to massage his neck. Scott didn't even need to look, he just sat there, completely relaxed and at ease as Isaac massaged him, his eyes closed, feeling all warm, safe, satisfied and sleepy.

And then Isaac started using only his left hand to work out small knots in Scott’s neck, and he started running his hand gently through Scott’s hair, if possible, relaxing his patient even more.

“Wow Isaac.” Scott breathed huskily as he slowly opened his eyes, and a quick glance at the clock told him Isaac had been massaging him for about forty five minutes, and it still seemed like it was far too short a time, even if he felt a million times better.

“You feel better?” Isaac asked hopefully, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, you’re fucking awesome.” He said with conviction, making Isaac go scarlet.

“You’re welcome.” He said, embarrassed but very pleased, after all, he’d gotten to run his hands over a shirtless Scott for the better part of an hour, they had both won out of this deal.

Scott got to his feet, and to Isaac’s great surprise, Scott nuzzled him with his nose too, bending over almost immediately after he stood up to do it, and Isaac made a small noise of pleasure as he did so.

“Night Isaac.” Scott whispered in his ear, and it took all his willpower to resist kissing his cheek as he left the room, leaving a widely grinning Isaac behind him.

And as Isaac stripped off and got into bed, his thoughts were filled with Scott, of rubbing and stroking his bare body, of having Scott all to himself.

And as Scott clambered into his own bed, he was asleep almost immediately, he was so relaxed from Isaac’s massage.

But before he fell asleep, his thoughts, and then his dreams, were filled with images of Isaac, and how good it felt to have Isaac running his hands all over his body.

 

XX

 

“I need you to do something for me.” Scott said desperately after their first class the next day, and Isaac cocked his head curiously, considering Scott had all but dragged him into the boys toilets.

“Not that I’m complaining, but if you keep dragging me places like that, people are going to start to talk.” He teased, and Scott went red, he loved it when Scott got embarrassed, he was so cute.

No, not cute, you don't think other guys are cute!

Oh screw it, it was too late now, Scott was really cute.

And besides, he really didn't mind if people talked about them, provided they didn't give Scott a hard time they could say what they wanted.

“I need your help.” Scott said, sounding flustered but also endearingly pitiful, and Isaac looked at him intently.

“Anything, you know that, what’s up?” he asked in confusion and Scott relaxed a little bit.

He shouldn’t get so worked up, and he knew he could trust Isaac. But, there was something about his plan that just didn't sit right with him, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

“How do you feel about skiving school?” he asked hopefully, and Isaac looked at him sceptically.

“You want me to skip school? Won’t your mom tell me off? I mean, it might bring social services on to her, and then they might...” he said, the thought of what they might do too horrible to put into words.

Scott stroked Isaac’s cheek soothingly.

“They won’t take you away, I promise.” He insisted, and once again, Isaac found himself believing him, relaxing as Scott’s words washed over him.

“Good. But your mom, I don't want to give her any trouble either.” He mumbled, but Scott shook his head.

“I’ll explain it to her. Look, Allison didn't come in today, and I’m worried about her. Could you check up on her, make sure she’s safe? She could just be messed up from last night, but...well she might be getting into trouble and I’d rather you were there to protect her.” He told him, and Isaac hesitated.

Allison definitely wasn’t his favourite person. The fact that she had tried to kill him, and that her family had tried to kill Erica and Boyd aside, she was Scott’s ex, who had hurt him more times than she had any business doing, and she was still a major factor in his life, to his great disgust. Not that he was jealous.

Yeah right he was as jealous as hell. She was his ex, and Isaac...he wanted to be Scott’s. He wanted to be with Scott, together, in every sense of the world. And being with her would just rub it in that she had had something that he wanted with all his heart...Scott.

But Scott needed him, and he couldn't, wouldn’t, let him down.

“Course I will.” He assured him, though he wasn’t exactly thrilled with the assignment, it was Allison for crying out loud.

But to his surprise, Scott didn't look or seem nearly as relieved as he thought he would.

“You ok?” he asked gently, looking into Scott’s beautiful brown eyes, and Scott shrugged a little.

“Yeah, no, I don't know.” He answered most unhelpfully, and Isaac barely stopped himself rolling his eyes.

“Scott, you asked me to protect her. I won’t let anything happen to her, I swear.” He promised him, and Scott looked at him, surprised.

“What, you think I doubt you?” he asked, and Isaac looked at him nervously.

“You don't?” he asked, bewildered, and Scott shook his head adamantly.

“Course not, I know you’ll protect her no matter what. It’s just, something isn’t right about it, something doesn’t feel right about it.” He said, and Isaac sighed sadly.

“I get it you know. You still love her.” He stated, though he sounded very sad as he said it, and Scott looked at his face, his own brow furrowed.

“Well, I used to yeah, now I’m...I’m not so sure.” He admitted, as it suddenly dawned on him just what was bothering him.

Allison was his ex. And Isaac...Isaac was more than that, he was someone who, he was his...he wanted Isaac. He couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted Isaac, he wanted to kiss him, wanted to spend all his time with him, he wanted to be with him, just as he had been with Allison.

He was effectively throwing together his ex and her replacement. And that didn't sit well with him. Not for Allison, he still cared about her and loved her in his own way, and since Scott had asked him to protect her, Isaac would now die rather than let anything happen to her. No, what bothered him was the potential of Allison being with Isaac, of the ex and the one he wanted to replace her being together and spending time with each other.

And what was more, Isaac was seriously cute, and he was sure, hunter instincts aside, Allison must have noticed that too.

Yeah, best not to think about that, that thought clearly pissed him off as his claws were starting to grow.

“Really?” Isaac asked brightly, and Scott shrugged.

“Yeah, I don't know how to explain it.” He dismissed, Isaac thankfully not noticing his growing claws.

“I won’t let you down.” Isaac promised, leaning his head against Scott’s and Scott smiled at him affectionately, nuzzling him slightly.

“I know you won’t.” He whispered, just as the door opened to reveal Danny standing there, looking at them in shock.

“Wow, I wondered about you two. You make a cute couple.” He said with a grin, and as both Scott and Isaac went scarlet and tried to explain, they both kept exchanging looks with each other, both wishing they were a couple, unaware that the other wanted the exact same thing, while Danny listened with a smug grin and a knowing look to their excuses.

 

XX

 

The Darach was heading to the school. And as Allison and Chris talked and argued about keeping things from the other, Isaac could only think of one thing. The Darach was heading to the school, to find the last teacher.

The school was where Stiles and Lydia were.

The school was where Scott was.

And he was going to be right in the Darach’s line of fire.

He mustered a calm voice and stopped Allison and Chris bickering. They didn't have time to do this. They had to get to the school. They had to get to the last teacher.

And he had to get to Scott.

And as Chris blazed the car away from where he had parked, all Isaac could think of was one thing.

The guy he was in love with, his own personal Alpha, his...

Well, his Scott.

“Please be safe Scott.” He whispered to himself as Chris gave the finger to someone who blared his horn at him for skipping the light.

The Darach wouldn’t get Scott, wouldn’t hurt him. Not if he could help it. He then started thinking to himself, wishing Scott could hear him.

_Don't give up Scott. I’m on my way. Don't give up._

And then he got the message that Lydia had vanished, and Scott along with her.

And while he was afraid for Lydia, his heart and mind were dominated by a desperate fear and longing for the safety of only one person, the person whose name he was screaming in his head.

_SCOTT!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the massage scene in this chapter. And the start of the chapter was because I was fed up of Isaac living with Scott yet still never being included in anything


	10. The Overlooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is stalked through the hospital by the Alpha pack, and an offhand comment by Isaac drives Scott mad with jealousy

Two-Pack

 

The school was in chaos, and to Isaac’s great dismay, Scott and Stiles were nowhere to be found. They had arrived at the recital just in time for the entire choir to start playing the death music of the Darach, and that had led to the pianist convulsing and falling from her chair, mistletoe and blood coming from her mouth as she was already dead. With everyone in the school panicking, and the weather outside taking a very bad turn for the worst, things were going from bad to worse as they tried to locate Scott and the others.

“We need to find them, have you gotten a hold of them yet?” Allison asked urgently, and Isaac shook his head, his heart pounding in his ears, he needed to find Scott.

They hadn't been here more than five minutes and he was already basically climbing the walls. After the death of the pianist and everything going right to hell, which combined with the storm outside making everything worse, things didn't seem to be going well for the home team while the away teams were walking all over them.

And all he could think about was Scott. And how dirty and low he felt, he felt like he had betrayed Scott. By protecting Allison, he had been doing exactly what Scott had asked him to do. The problem was, judging by her touches and the way she was looking at him, she was looking into this a hell of a lot more than he was. He wasn’t interested in Allison. He never had been and never would be.

There were various reasons for this. Alright, admittedly, when she wasn’t an insane werewolf killer who was trying to kill him, she was nice enough. But that was the problem. She was nice sure, but she was also a werewolf hunter like the rest of her damned family and had tried her hardest to kill him personally in their final fight with Jackson while her damn grandfather tried to make himself a werewolf. Secondly she was Scott’s ex girlfriend, the idea of him and her hooking up was just too ludicrous to even make any sense. He wouldn’t do that to Scott, for a start he liked how they lived together and if Isaac suddenly started banging Allison in the next room, it would release all sorts of crap.

And most of all, he just wasn’t interested! She wasn’t Scott. Scott was the one he loved, Scott was the one he was in love with, and he would never do anything to hurt him like that. And quite frankly, Allison, while attractive as a girl, did nothing for him. Scott on the other hand was an entirely new level of gorgeous.

“Isaac!” a voice called, jarring him from his thoughts, and ignoring the look Allison was giving him, due to it making him uncomfortable, he turned to see a pale and nervous Danny running towards them.

“Thank god, have you seen the others? Scott, Stiles or anyone?” Allison asked urgently, and he bit his lip as he came to a stop beside them.

“Not really, but since what happened in the hall everything’s been kind of mad. Ethan told me to find him if anything happened but I can’t find him.” He said, a slight note of fear in his voice and Isaac could sympathise, they were all probably losing years off their lives with all the worrying they were doing.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the Zack and Cody of the werewolf world since they had arrived, and he couldn't figure out if that was good news or bad. However, he had other problems to worry about, such as the absence of his two best friends, well his best friend and the werewolf he was insanely in love with.

“So you haven’t seen Scott?” Isaac asked desperately, instantly annoyed because despite the stress they were all under, Danny still managed a grin at the thought of him and Scott being so close when he had found them earlier that day.

“Not since about halfway through, he vanished not long after Lydia. He definitely before that weird scream stopped us all playing that song.” He said, still sounding nervous about the entire thing and Allison narrowed her eyes.

“Let me guess, none of you had ever played it before?” she asked suspiciously and he nodded.

“It was just this feeling that came over us, we couldn't stop it. It was round about that time that everyone started leaving too, Ms Blake left first, then Lydia then Scott, they all disappeared, and a bit after that there was that scream.” Danny retold and Allison and Isaac exchanged dark looks with one another, a scream could only mean one thing, and one person, Lydia.

“Was it a girl?” Isaac asked and Danny nodded.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“It...it was me.” Someone gasped and the three of them turned to look up the corridor where Lydia was being carried from out on a stretcher, which was hauled by two ambulance workers who looked at them grimly as they bore Lydia, a bleeding head wound and a bruised neck towards the door.

“Lydia! What happened?” Allison demanded, rushing to her best friend’s side, Isaac and Danny right behind her.

“Are you ok?” Isaac asked urgently, ignoring the peeved looks of the ones carrying her and she waved her hand blearily.

“We have bigger problems. The Darach. Its Ms Blake.” She whispered and both Allison and Isaac reared back in shock.

Ms Blake was the Darach. Jennifer, the one Derek had fallen in love with, the one who Isaac had protected while Boyd had died, she was the one who had been killing people. She had been the one who had nearly taken Scott from him. And he had been the one who had protected the bitch!

“Are you kidding me?” Allison demanded furiously, and Lydia shook her head.

“No...it’s her. And she’s taken Stiles’ dad. He and Scott chased after her when they made sure I was alright.” She whispered tiredly as both Isaac and Allison held her hand to soothe her.

“They went after her? Alone?” Isaac demanded anxiously, the thought of Scott going up against Jennifer, the Darach, all on his own, it was terrifying, she had nearly succeeded in taking him from him once before, she didn't need another chance.

“No, she made off with Stiles’ father, they went to warn Derek about her before she gets herself an Alpha bodyguard.” She whispered before her eyes fluttered shut and she succumbed to the various painkillers she had been given.

“Will she be alright?” Danny asked the confused looking bearers, and they nodded.

“She should be, she might be traumatised though.” He reported and Allison smiled fondly, stroking Lydia’s hair, and the two bearers nodded and headed off with her towards the door.

“Alright. Danny, go home, don't stop, don't talk to anyone, just go straight home ok?” Isaac asked, and Danny nodded, his face concerned.

“Isaac, what’s going on? Why are you so worried?” he asked, and Isaac shrugged.

“At the moment I know about as much as you do.” He told the other lacrosse player as the lights dimmed after a particularly violent rumble of thunder, and they could hear the rain lashing against the windows.

“Hey, if you guys see Ethan, can you tell him I’m looking for him?” Danny asked, and Isaac nodded.

“Sure.” He replied as Danny headed to the door, joining the last few stragglers leaving the school.

“I protected her!” Isaac raged as soon as Danny was out of earshot, hammering his fist into the locker that was once Jackson’s, it didn't matter now but it made him feel better.

“Isaac...” she said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down but he turned to face her angrily.

“Don’t you realise what’s she’s done? She’s the one who’s been killing everyone, all those people are dead because of her! And now she’s taken the sheriff, Stiles’ dad, which means he’s probably next! And I protected her! When Kali killed Boyd, I was protecting her because it was what Derek wanted, but she was the one who was the real threat, I should have thrown her onto Derek’s claws. Boyd died and I was protecting her, I should have been helping him, but I was protecting a murderer!” he stormed, kicking the lockers in disgust with himself and she took a hold of his shoulder to try and calm him down but as it wasn’t Scott it had no effect.

“Isaac...”

“And she was the one who almost killed us! She was the one who was driving us mad at the motel, she was the one who tried to make Scott kill himself!” Isaac continued, finishing in a furious, pained, rage driven roar that made Allison jump, just as her father arrived, gun raised, but he relaxed when he saw it was Isaac.

“Don’t do that, I could have shot you.” He scolded, but Allison shook her head urgently.

“Dad, don't, trust me he isn’t in the mood. Dad, the Darach, it’s Ms Blake, she’s conned us all along, she’s the one who you’ve been hunting and she’s the one who’s been killing people. That’s kind of why he’s taking it so personally.” She explained, checking the updates on her phone as Isaac struggled to get his temper back under control.

“How does she fit into the druid part of it though, it doesn’t make any sense.” Chris pointed out and she shrugged, making her father frown as he considered it.

“Either way, she’s the one who tried to kill Scott and the others and the one who’s been sacrificing everyone.” She explained, and Isaac growled darkly.

“Yeah, but if we had just left her alone Kali would have killed her and she wouldn’t be a problem anymore.” He complained and she shot him a patient look.

“Isaac, this isn’t your fault.” She insisted, but once again, the words coming from a person other than Scott didn't have any effect on him.

“You should know, Stiles’ jeep isn’t in the car park, I looked.” Chris informed him and Isaac felt another flare of worry.

If Stiles and Scott had indeed went to alert Derek to the fact that the woman he was banging (he shouldn’t have thought about that now he was even more mad than he had been, Derek had been shagging the fucking Darach while he, Scott and Boyd had been trying to kill themselves!) it made sense that they would have taken the jeep in this weather. But now it meant that the two of them were out in the middle of a storm, with the Darach’s secret now exposed and most likely with the two people he cared about most right in her sights.

“Scott?” he asked hopefully, and Chris shook his head.

“His bike’s still in the car park, he’ll be with Stiles.” Chris said, as close to assuring him as he was ever going to come, but that didn't help Isaac.

Instead he took out his phone. He had to find out if Scott was alright, if something happened to him because of him, he would never forgive himself. And she had Stiles’ father, that meant this entire thing was his fault. He had been the one who had protected her, the one who had made sure she was safe from Kali, not realising she was the real danger all along.

Jennifer was the Darach. She was the one who had been killing people. She had been the one who had driven Scott and Boyd to try and kill themselves, the bitch who had tried to take Scott from him, the one who was killing people, and now all because he hadn't just let the Alphas rip her to shreds like she deserved, she had Stiles’ father too.

This was all his fault.

He had to make sure Scott was alright. And now that they knew who and what she was, he supposed Derek ought to know he was banging a psycho.

But first, he had to check up on Scott, and dialled his number, desperate to hear his voice, simply to assure himself that he was alright.

 

XX

 

Around half an hour later, Isaac, Allison and Chris had all arrived in the ER reception area, all of their tensions high. Isaac’s however was considerably higher than the rest. Derek and Scott hadn't answered his calls, and he had no way of knowing if any of the others were safe. What was more, in the deserted hospital, he could smell Jennifer and the others. The Darach was here, which was bad enough. But on top of that, the Alphas were also here which didn't help his already rather tense mood. He had also caught faint whiffs of Scott’s scent, which had soothed him slightly but it wasn’t helping him.

Cora was trapped here, and though the hospital had been evacuated due to the storm, he had a horrible feeling that she and the others were all still in the hospital. And what with the Alphas being here, along with the Darach and the others all stuck here as well, it meant that everyone Isaac cared about was currently within the hospital at the mercy of a horde of killers, which was the last thing he needed.

But he wouldn’t stop what he was doing. Scott had entrusted him to look after Allison, and even though he wanted to leave her with her father so he could go and find Scott, Stiles and Melissa, three people he cared about the most, he couldn't. He also had to find out if Cora and Derek were alright, and what the hell was going on around here.

The hospital was virtually empty, the lights only running on emergency power, giving the place an eerie green glow. He had caught smells of the Alphas, and he couldn't help but think that this would be a really lousy place to run into Kali. It would also be a bad place to run into Jennifer, well, bad for her, he thought savagely, flexing his claws.

“Isaac don't do anything stupid. If we meet her, stay back and let me deal with it.” Chris ordered and Isaac gave out a low snarl which made the werewolf hunter go quiet.

“Good luck with that.” Allison quirked in amusement, and Chris sent his daughter a funny look which she missed, and he suppressed a groan, he had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going. Nowhere good.

“Wait, we better not go any further in this direction.” Isaac said, holding up a hand, and Chris looked at him curiously.

“What’s wrong with this direction?” he asked and he waved his hand at him irritably to shut him up, and both hunters frowned in irritation as Isaac strained his hearing.

“I can hear clacking.” He said, and Allison smirked.

“Ooh, clacking, scary.” She mocked, and he glared at her.

“As in the clacking of a walking stick and freakishly long toenails on the floor. As in Deucalion and Kali, both coming this way. Now, your dad might help but there’s no way he can take down the two of them, and neither can I, and I reckon you would find it a lot harder to attack a werewolf when they aren't distracted with fighting someone else.” He said scathingly, and that promptly shut her up.

He wouldn’t have it said that he held a grudge against her for doing that to him in their final fight with Jackson, but Scott hadn't forgiven her for that one, so why should he when it was him she had been trying her hardest to kill?

“He’s right, let’s go.” Chris said, beckoning them down the next corridor, gun prepared to fire at a second’s notice.

They moved through the silent hospital, all of them alert for any sign of movement, the silence deafening as they moved through. Isaac cursed himself, he still wasn’t skilled enough to smell the others out, and now his fears about them, and his worry over Scott, were driving him mad, awful images kept flashing through his brain, images he steadfastly tried to suppress. Chris then held up a hand and motioned for quiet, readying his gun, as Isaac too heard footsteps and prepared to pounce around the corner onto whoever was coming.

And then Scott and Melissa, Scott slightly hurt and Melissa looking slightly haggard, appeared around the corner.

Relief, pure, heart warming relief filled both Scott and Isaac’s hearts as they beheld each other, and both of them could feel themselves relaxing as they saw the other.

“Isaac, thank god.” Melissa said, and hastily pulled him into a hug which he fiercely returned.

“Are you two alright?” Chris asked, all business as Scott smiled in relief and pure joy at seeing Isaac.

“Took you long enough.” He scolded playfully, and Isaac gave him a playful swat before hugging him as if his life depended on it, a ferocity which Scott returned, both of them slightly running their hands through each other’s hair, discreetly so Allison wouldn’t notice, both of them inhaling each other’s scents.

“You ok?” Scott asked as he broke off from Isaac and Allison nodded and gave him a fleeting hug.

“Not got much choice with my own werewolf bodyguard do I?” she asked, part amused part irritated by his decision but Scott didn't seem that bothered.

“What do we do now?” Melissa asked, and Chris frowned.

“The five of us figure out what the hell we’re going to do next, while figuring out where all your friends are, if the Alphas and the Darach are here, we’re going to need everyone together. You know if any place where we can be safe?” Chris asked, and Melissa nodded hesitantly.

“Yeah, I think I might know a place, follow me.” She ordered, and their little group departed, Scott and Isaac bringing up the rear, both of them just happy to be seeing the other one, and unknown to the other, both of them were resisting the temptation to take the other’s hand.

 

XX

 

They had a plan at least. However, as Chris and Allison went over the finer points of said plan, and Scott apprised Derek, Stiles (who was with Cora) and Peter, all of whom were still in the hospital, of the plan, Isaac couldn't help but think that Scott was mad at him for some reason.

He chanced a look around, with the others all occupied, he wasn’t going to get a better opportunity to talk to him so he may as well take this one.

Scott savagely sent the text. He was stressed, he was worried, he felt betrayed, and he was angry. In fact he wasn’t angry he was just seething quietly, with all out jealousy.

“Scott? Are you mad at me?” Isaac asked hesitantly, as though afraid of the answer and Scott glared at him.

Yes he was. After everything, after so many close nights together, all their touching, their...for god’s sake, neither of them were blind or stupid, was he the only one who had thought that they had nearly kissed? And he so wanted to kiss Isaac, he wanted nothing more than to just go home, ignore the world and curl up with Isaac’s beautiful body right beside him, and spend the rest of this hellish crisis just feeling safe and loved in Isaac’s arms with Isaac kissing him passionately, massaging him, stroking him, playing with him.

He wanted Isaac, of course he did, he was in love with him!

And, for some reason he had started to believe that Isaac had started to return those feelings, until about ten minutes ago, when he had claimed that Jennifer, the teacher with the brown hair, the freaking murderous Darach, was ‘kinda hot’ in order to help explain to Chris who they were dealing with.

On reflection, he supposed he had been stupid to believe that Isaac would want him that way, he was only the way he was with Scott because he had never had someone like Scott before, not a best friend. After all, Isaac was young and gorgeous, and male, why would he want Scott when there were beautiful girls all over the place who would kill to be with him?

Huh, ironic, the one thing that might make him consider killing someone was his unreciprocated feelings for Isaac.

“I’m fine.” He retorted sharply, getting up and going into the next room, but Isaac trotted along at his heels regardless, clearly not getting the hint.

“Scott? What have I done wrong?” he asked sadly, and Scott felt a little pang at his heart, he hated it when Isaac was sad but this time he was justified in making him sad, and he was actually right for once, it was something he had done.

And then to his great shock, he hadn't meant to, he blurted out a question.

“Do you really think Jennifer is hot?” he asked, hoping a futile hope that his voice didn't sound betrayed.

Isaac went pink and shrugged a little.

“Well yeah she is attractive, you don't think she is?” he asked shyly and Scott just turned away, fuming, but then he heard a little voice right behind him that seemed to banish all of his anger in one swift stroke.

“But while she is hot, one, she’s with Derek, two, she’s a teacher, three, she’s a psycho and four, I really really don't fancy her.” He said, his eyes boring into Scott’s back curiously.

Why was his comment bothering Scott so much? He hadn't meant it, it wasn’t like he was attracted to her in any way. Sure she was pretty, but...well all the other problems aside, she wasn’t the gorgeous guy right in front of him with a stupid adorable pout on his face, which was giving way to a really bright look.

Wait a minute, was Scott jealous?

“You really don't fancy her?” Scott asked hopefully, and Isaac shook his head.

“Course I don't. I...I like someone else.” He admitted, but while he did feel a certain dread, he also felt a certain sense of relief he was going to tell Scott, he had to tell him...

“Oh.” Scott said, his face falling back into a pout again and Isaac just wanted to take hold of him and banish that pout by kissing it off of him. Getting his mind away from that little fantasy proved harder than he thought.

But as he looked at Scott, all he knew was that he couldn't bare for Scott to look so depressed, not because of him so he came in close and gently took Scott’s hand, leaning his forehead against that of the guy he loved.

“Yeah. But...you mean a hell of a lot more to me than anyone else ever could. Regardless of who I fancy or don't, I won’t abandon you for anything.” He vowed softly, and he could see the selfish gleam of triumph in Scott’s eyes as he did so.

Scott couldn't bring himself to hate himself. While he did feel bad, and felt Isaac’s pain, after all he was dealing with unrequited love for the very one who had it for some unknown party, Isaac’s assurance that he wouldn’t abandon him was giving him a powerful sort of strength. It meant that no matter what, he would have Isaac. Scott shook his head, he couldn't let Isaac’s love life be dictated by his feelings, but it was so hard not to when by keeping quiet he ensured Isaac would stick around a little longer.

“Isaac...” he began, but he really didn't want to say what he had to say, he wanted to keep Isaac with him, the thought of Isaac, being in love with someone else and leaving him on the outside looking in, he couldn't deal with it. He wanted to be the one Isaac was in love with, the one he fancied. So how could he be all that, and still tell Isaac that he didn't have to dictate his love life around what Scott wanted?

“Wait, who you date, it doesn’t matter to me, provided you’re happy.” Scott said softly, the urge to kiss Isaac almost overpowering him and Isaac gave him a shy smile, his cheeks going slightly pink.

“Well, I’m happy with you.” He admitted softly, and Scott couldn't stop the large grin that spread across his face, really kind of energised and touched by that confession.

“Me too. I mean, I’m happy with you.” He whispered, and they were both so close, their hands were still entwined, they were looking right into each other’s beautiful eyes and their foreheads were still pressed together, they were moving forward towards each other’s mouths...

“Boys, we need to go!” Melissa called from the next room and the boys broke apart, albeit very reluctantly.

“Be careful.” Isaac warned and Scott grinned.

“I will if you will. Besides, it’s me he wants.” He told him and Isaac looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Scott bit his lip, he thought Isaac had known, apparently not.

“I’ll tell you later. Be careful ok?” he asked, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, and Isaac nodded, grinning.

“I will, I want to hear why Deucalion is interested in you.” He said, and Scott grinned and led the way through to the others.

And, Isaac thought savagely, if Deucalion wanted Scott, he was going to have to get in the queue and go through him, after all, he had seen him first. Scott gave him a small, enticing grin, taking delight in the fact that he knew something Isaac didn't, and Isaac couldn't help but think that he was simply doing it to wind him up.

Either that, or Scott knew full well what he was thinking.

And little did Isaac know that Scott was indeed thinking the same as Isaac. Isaac had been there first, he really liked Isaac, and as far as he was concerned everyone else came second to him and what he wanted. So yeah, Deucalion could get in line.

He belonged to Isaac.

 

XX

 

Isaac entered the house. It felt weird, in fact it felt horrible being here.

The plan had worked. Allison had tricked the Alphas into chasing here, and between them she and her father had forced them off. But that was about as far as the plan had worked. Derek had been knocked out by Jennifer, or Julia as her name apparently was, and she had once again made a run for it. Stiles had gotten Cora to the car, and with Peter they had been able to escape.

Isaac still couldn't believe he had left without Scott. Maybe if he hadn't, they wouldn’t be in this mess. Despite Peter’s nagging and the threat of Cora’s death hanging over him, Isaac had been adamant that he wouldn’t leave, not without Scott. He couldn't abandon him in an empty hospital filled with murderous Alphas, he wanted, he needed, Scott with him. But, their hand had been forced, and though it broke his heart to do so, he had left Scott behind.

He had left the person he loved behind, and at the mercy of the Alphas.

He had left Scott behind.

His Scott.

Isaac resisted the urge to punch his fist into the wall. He had left Scott behind, he had left the person he loved behind, and no matter what assurances he gave himself, it didn't alleviate the feelings of guilt, he had left Scott behind, and now the guilt was eating him up from the inside out and he knew the only person who could make him feel better was the one he had abandoned to save Cora.

He scoffed. They were doing more to save Cora than Derek was, the only problem is, that while it might save someone Derek loved, it wouldn’t save the one Isaac loved. The problem was, Deucalion had finally gotten his claws on Scott.

Scott had been desperate. After she had knocked out Derek, Jennifer (Julia, the Darach, whatever) had fled, intent on gathering her next sacrifices. And to their dismay, they realised that they had been wrong in thinking she was after cops. No, she had been after parents, and the bitch had taken Melissa as well. A desperate Scott had seen no other choice. They were clueless as to how to stop her, and so, desperate and out of time and options, and having to save his mother, Scott had entered into a deal with the devil and had left with Deucalion.

And Isaac had allowed it to happen by not staying.

And now, he stood in the McCall’s home, his home too, the place where for the first time he felt like as if he really belonged to a family. The house was so empty and quiet and dark, the light of its inhabitants snuffed out by their absence. The place didn't seem the same without Scott and Melissa here.

It was obvious now. This was his home. In truth, his home was wherever Scott was. Scott made a place his home.

He sniffed, wiping at his misty eyes angrily with his sleeve. Scott and Melissa were gone. Melissa was in the hands of the blasted Darach, in Jennifer’s clutches and the bitch intended to sacrifice her to some ancient god to try and stop the Alphas. And on the other hand, Scott had also vanished, had finally given in and had bent to Deucalion’s demands.

And now, Isaac was standing here, in his cold, dark home where the two people who made up his home lived, the two that were missing.

Melissa and Stiles’ dad were both captured by the Darach. Scott was with Deucalion. The entire group was falling apart, as the Alphas and the Darach got closer and closer to ending their respective missions here. And frankly, Isaac couldn't see a way out of this one.

Scott was the one they needed. More than that he was the one he needed, and the man he loved was no longer with them because he had fled. He had abandoned Scott and now, they were all going to lose everyone and everything that they cared about. He needed Scott, his Scott, and he wouldn’t believe that Scott as anything short of alright until he had him in his arms, both of them holding each other desperately.

But until then, he was in the house alone, the house he lived in. It wasn’t a home anymore, just a cold and dark house.

Melissa was gone

Scott was gone.

And they had nowhere left to turn, and nothing else they could do.

The Darach was going to win.

Deucalion was going to win.

And he had left Scott behind, and had brought this entire thing about.

He had left Scott.

And now, there was every chance that he was never going to see Scott again.

He was never going to see the man he loved again.

And it was all his fault because he had left Scott behind at the hospital.

And so, despairing and defeated tears started to fall from his eyes as he sank to his knees in the hallway of the house where he lived, the house missing its two inhabitants, wracked with guilt and self loathing.

Scott was gone. And he was all alone in the house.

He sniffed and looked to the ceiling, as if he could see into the room where Scott slept when he wasn’t with him and let out a piteous cry.

“Scott...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of season 3a now! I'm just finishing uploading season 3a today, then 3b will be a bit more staggered, especially since im still writing it and enjoying it even more than i did 3a. Enjoy and please leave kudos and comments!


	11. Alpha Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac changes allegiance, Stiles takes a surprising confession and Scott and Isaac have a heart to heart

Two-Pack

 

Isaac stormed out of Derek’s loft. He had barely resisted the urge to throw himself at his Alpha.

His Alpha. There was a joke.

He liked Derek he really did. After all, Derek was the one who had saved him, he had made him a werewolf, and despite the problems Beacon Hills was facing, the murders of either Peter, Jackson, Jennifer or the Alphas, his life had definitely taken an upturn since Derek had turned him into a werewolf. And without being a werewolf, he would never have really gotten to know Scott, or Boyd, or Erica...basically he wouldn’t have had friends.

He wouldn’t have had Scott.

But while he did like Derek, even he couldn't deny that Derek just wasn’t a very good Alpha. He couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery, let alone lead an entire pack. Erica and Boyd had left the pack, making a run for it. True, that wasn’t entirely Derek’s fault, they were the ones who had cut and run. Problem was, it was Isaac who had done most of the looking for the rest of his pack after they had vanished. Derek had looked, of course he had, but he hadn't looked well, preferring to leave the job to Isaac while he stayed indoors and brooded. And so Erica had gotten killed because they hadn't gotten to her in time and Kali had killed her.

Derek also couldn't control his uncle, whose membership in the pack was ambivalent at best, and to Isaac he presented as much of a threat to the pack as he did a benefit.

Boyd of course was now also dead, thrown onto Derek’s claws by Kali, while the real threat was the woman he had been banging all along. And so Boyd had died, while Isaac had been rendered useless because he had had to protect the girl Derek was in love with, who turned out to be the Darach all along.

Scott wasn’t a proper part of the pack, he had the whole lone wolf thing going, which he did not find sexy at all. To hell with it, of course he did. Scott also acted as the conscience of the pack, and as he often looked for alternative approaches to Derek’s very simple and very Neanderthal way of thinking ‘ooh, me see threat, me get pack to help me kill’ he was often dismissed because his options didn't provide the expedient solution Derek wanted, which to him, the only expedient solution was to kill a threat even if that wasn’t what was called for. And being a lone wolf it also meant that Derek couldn't exert any control over him, even when he quite clearly had better leadership qualities.

Derek had also shown rather poor Alpha like qualities when he had all but banished him from his home. He was his Alpha, he was meant to help him, not throw him out when he had nowhere to go. In hindsight, while it had hurt like hell, he really didn't mind now because it meant he got to spend all his time with Scott, but still, throwing him out had been a very low blow and not one he should do and still expect loyalty from, he was lucky Isaac hadn't told him to get stuffed after that.

And now Cora was dying, poisoned by the bitch of a woman that Derek had been dating, the bloody Darach, and he was just sitting idly by, brooding and feeling sorry for himself all over again. This was his sister, he ought to be doing something, doing anything, but he was just sitting there, brooding and feeling sorry for himself!

Isaac roared in frustration, and ripped a massive chunk out of the wall with his claws. Everyone in his pack, in his life, was either dying or leaving, and he was sick of it! Erica, Boyd, now Cora, all dying, and Scott had vanished, and Melissa was missing and Stiles had also gone missing since the confrontation in the hospital. Isaac placed a hand on the wall, breathing heavily.

He couldn't lose anyone else. He wouldn’t lose anyone else, least of all, Scott, Stiles and Melissa. They were his family now, and let’s face it, they were a better one than Derek was, who didn't seem to care that much even when his sister was dying since all he was doing was sitting on his arse perfecting the art of doing nothing!

Blinking tears from his eyes (he couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, or just plain old frustrated), he slammed his fist into the wall, making the cheap bricks crumble around his fist, breathing heavily.

The entire thing was ridiculous. He was worried sick, his friends were dropping like flies, his Alpha was useless, and Scott...Scott had gone off with Deucalion. The evil blind bastard had backed him into a corner of hopelessness and had taken Scott from him.

His Scott. His Alpha.

Because that was clear now. Ever since Derek had thrown him out of the loft, and Derek’s sheer lack of leadership which was even now still whittling down their numbers, this had been coming. Isaac was changing pack. Scott, his gorgeous, kind, loving Scott, the one who had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to, the one who from that very night had basically melted his way into Isaac’s heart, he was his Alpha now. Isaac needed Scott to be his Alpha. Scott, the one who had so casually and easily curled up in bed beside Isaac the very first night, the one who made his life a million times better, the one he loved to snuggle up to and hang out with and touch and nuzzle, he was his Alpha now. Scott had virtually been his Alpha since Derek had thrown him out. With that one simple act, while he still had Isaac’s loyalty and affection, Derek had started the process of losing the final member of his original pack, and had driven him into the pack, and arms, of a much more superior Alpha.

A hotter Alpha too.

Isaac stood upright again. He had a job to do. While his Alpha, who he wasn’t entirely convinced hadn't created his pack just because he was bored and lonely (Derek hadn't actually answered him when he had challenged him with that), was sitting on his laurels contemplating his navel while feeling deservedly woefully useless and insignificant while his poor sister died, Isaac was going to go and do something. Find Scott, help Allison, look for Stiles, help Melissa, he didn't care, but he was going to do something.

He was going to help the people he cared about even if Derek didn't.

Scott, Stiles, Melissa, the sheriff, Cora...all of them were in trouble. He didn't even know what he could do, but he was going to do something.

He had to.

And if it helped him get Scott back, so much the better.

 

XX

 

He wanted Scott. Sure the attack hadn't been fatal, but the bloody thing had stung like a son of a bitch. The thought of having Scott right beside him, making it better just be being there, sympathising and comforting and caring, yeah that was a nice thought, one that he didn't want to leave behind because if he did it would mean admitting he had failed. He’d been powerless as Jennifer had taken Chris away because the hunter had zapped him with his werewolf jabber when he hadn't expected it. Vowing to kill Chris if Jennifer didn't, he slowly hauled himself to his feet.

What did he do now? Chris had been taken, which meant the crazy bitch had the number of people she needed for her next sacrifice, and while he could care less about Chris (he could care even less that caring less about Chris since the arrogant bastard had electrocuted him, he didn't care if he’d had good intentions), he did care about Stiles’ father and Melissa.

He couldn't let Scott down regardless, which meant he had to do something.

So he got to his feet to see Allison struggling against the handcuffs her father had put her in. He was sorely tempted to leave her there. After all, it was her father who had gotten them into this mess and doing that might make her realise he really wasn’t interested.

But he wouldn’t. Scott wouldn’t be happy if he did that, and he had also promised Scott that he would look after her, and Scott, wherever he was and whatever he was doing, had quite enough to be going on with without worrying about Isaac not doing the job he had been given.

But as Isaac freed her from her bonds and she asked if all three of the parents were going to die (if Jennifer had her way yes, the bitch could have taken any three parents from Beacon Hills but no, she takes the parents of Scott, Stiles and Allison because Derek basically led her right to them by getting involved with her in the first place) she got all wound up and started to cry. He got it, he really did. After all, her dad was the only one she had left since her aunt was basically a mass murderer and had been what had turned Peter into a murdering loony and Derek into an aloof wreck, and her mother was a vicious old cow who had tried to kill Scott (so she deserved exactly what she got in his slightly biased opinion) and now Chris was the last member of her family still alive unless you counter her power hungry and bitter grandfather who had caused just as many problems as he had solved.

Maybe part of it was jealousy. His father hadn't exactly been a great parent. In fact, Melissa had been more of a parent to him than his father had ever been. And now, Jennifer had her, and for that alone, he wanted to rip the bitch into kebabs. It was also because of her that Scott was now with that nutter Deucalion which wasn’t improving his mood anyway. So yeah he could get why she was upset, why she was scared, but they all were!

Stiles was worried sick about his father and his best friend, Scott was worried sick about his mother, Allison was worried about her father, and Isaac was worried about Scott. Add all the others in and the entire thing was just far too insane and complicated to wrap his head around.

But her crying didn't help. This wasn’t what he was good at. If it was Scott, or even Stiles, yeah sure, he’d know what to do (well mostly). Even Lydia he had some idea of what to do. But Allison was a different matter entirely.

She wasn’t his favourite person sure, but he didn't want to hurt her, which if he comforted her, he could do by accident. He didn't want her to think he was leading her on, because he was in no way interested in her. He was in love with Scott, not Allison, and he really didn't want her to get it into her head that he might like her back because he was flat out not interested (and even if he wasn’t in love with Scott, he still wouldn’t be interested, at least he didn't think he would be, sure she was pretty, but there was still the whole thing where she tried to kill him and broke Scott’s heart, but the second part might be due to his feelings he didn't know).

But he also needed to go, they needed to go and get reinforcements, information, advice, anything that wasn’t standing in this horrible bank vault which smelt of despair, fear and death...Erica’s death. And she was upset, and he did feel bad for her, after all, her father was on the hit list of the sodding Darach.

So reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around her to soothe her, and as she buried her head in his shoulder, all the way through it he wished it was Scott he had safely in his arms rather than his ex.

 

XX

 

“You need to stay here.” Stiles said awkwardly, and Isaac barely suppressed a snarl.

“Stay here? Are you crazy?” he demanded angrily, and Stiles looked at him helplessly.

“What do you want from me Isaac? Jennifer has my dad and the closest thing to a mother I’ve got, and Deucalion has someone who’s virtually my brother. And all I can think about is how Jennifer is going to make me lose all three of them, and we can’t do anything about it because that insane werewolf has the only one who can do something to stop it since your Alpha is to busy navel gazing to help!” Stiles exclaimed in a breathless rush and he leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily, clutching at his chest.

“Stiles?” Isaac asked in concern, Lydia had mentioned that he had had a panic attack earlier which she had helped him get over but she hadn't actually said how.

Stiles continued panting, looking at Isaac desperately as Isaac tried to help.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stay here, I’ll look after Lydia and Allison, please don't have a panic attack because of me!” he pleaded and rather impressively, Stiles gave a derisive snort and waved him off, continuing to pant, he couldn't catch his breath, Deaton was out somewhere, and Isaac really needed to help Stiles, he couldn't lose him as well, not on top of everyone else he had lost and looked like he was about to lose.

He continued to pant, and Isaac looked around desperately for anything that might help, anything that might calm Stiles down, but there was nothing around, what sort of vets was this? Deaton clearly had a line in fixing shapeshifters, why couldn't he dabble in human medicine and Isaac wouldn’t then have to watch one of his best friends suffering a panic attack because his world, just like everyone else’s, was imploding with terrible rapidity.

Wait a minute, take his mind off his panic, that might work!

“Alright, stay with me ok,” he asked, taking a gentle hold of Stiles as he continued to panic, and Stiles gave a weak nod, “think happy thoughts, of you and Scott, Lydia, lacrosse, your jeep, kittens, puppies, all that kind of stuff.” He encouraged, but as Stiles shook his head he realised it was a lost cause, yeah this wasn’t helping at all.

Unless he told him something that ought to really take his mind off his panic.

“I’m in love with Scott!” he blurted out, deciding to go through with it before he chickened out and before Stiles got any worse.

Stiles gave a deep shuddering breath, and then turned to face Isaac incredulously, and gasped at him.

“What?” he wheezed, and Isaac breathed a sigh of relief, he had stopped the panic attack at least, now he just had to deal with the fall out.

So, nervous, he scuffed his toes on the floor and avoided looking at Stiles.

“Hey it stopped your panic attack.” He pointed out, and Stiles nodded, a slight grin on his face.

“Yeah, I suppose it did. It’s not every day one of your best friends and partner in educating his other best friend in the finer things in life blurts out he is in love with that best friend. You really meant it didn't you? You’re in love with Scott.” He said, and Isaac nodded meekly.

“Yeah.” He said uncertainly, edging back from Stiles.

Stiles looked at this strange behaviour, wondering why Isaac was acting this way until it finally clicked. Of course.

“Wait, do you think I’m going to like you less just because you’re in love with Scott?” he asked in disbelief, and Isaac looked at him uncertainly, still scuffing his toes, and Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Isaac, I don't care about that! You’re one of my best friends! And don't tell him this, but you could do a lot worse than fancy Scott. I don't care if you’re in love with him. I just want you guys to be happy.” He said, and Isaac looked at him eagerly.

“You’re ok with it?” he asked, and Stiles nodded before giving Isaac a hug.

“Course I am, you’re my best friends and you make each other happy. That’s good enough for me.” He assured him and Isaac hugged him fiercely back.

“And I broke you out of your panic attack.” He said brightly, and Stiles nodded, looking thoughtful.

“Yeah, don't see why though, I think it was just the way you blurted out your big admission.” He mused, and Isaac looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, puzzled, and Stiles grinned.

“Come on, you guys aren't exactly subtle. You both live together for a start, and you both like cuddling up to each other, you can see it when we hang out and play games, you’re always right beside each other, touching as much as possible. And I heard that you’ve slept together a lot. You might not be a couple but you’ve still shared a bed. And besides, it’s pretty hard not to notice the big goo-goo eyes you keep fluttering at each other, and the drawn out longing looks you keep sending each other’s way. And the fact that you each hang on the other’s word. Danny’s noticed, and you guys are so obvious even Coach Finstock had realised there’s something going on between you.” He pointed out and Isaac sighed.

“And here I thought we were being subtle about it. So if everyone else sees it, why the hell doesn’t Allison?” he demanded, and Stiles frowned in sympathy.

“Yeah, I noticed she was kind of attached to you, what, you reckon she likes you?” he asked, and Isaac shrugged.

“I’m beginning to think she does, but no matter what I do it doesn’t seem to be discouraging her.” He complained, and Stiles tapped his teeth with his finger pensively.

“Yeah, that’s a whole pile of awkwardness. But it’s a whole pile of awkwardness that can wait till another day, we have enough crap going on at the moment. So, you ok to stay here and keep an eye on the girls?” he asked, and he had to admit, when Isaac gave him that kicked puppy look, he could see why he had heard Scott once mutter that Isaac was cuter than he was (pure prejudice clearly, he’d always said Scott had no taste). Mind you, since it was quite obvious his best friend, his brother, liked Isaac as much as he liked him, he couldn't really fault Scott’s taste in men either. He had a frigging awesome best friend and just as good a boyfriend if he got his finger out and did something about it, preferably before Allison tried anything for whatever reason.

“But...” Isaac protested, and Stiles looked at him desperately.

“Hey, dude, don't kick off another panic attack. I know you’re worried about them all too. But if the Alphas or Jennifer come here, you’re the only one who might be able to protect Allison and Lydia, Deaton and I won’t be up to much. Please Isaac.” He pleaded, and irritably, begrudgingly, and resentfully, Isaac nodded, and a second later found Stiles’ hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Scott will be alright. He’s good at this stuff. You might not think it to look at him, but he’s quite clever when he puts his mind to it. And quite the con artist too. He’ll be fine. And as soon as Deaton and I see him, I’ll get him to call you, or at least tell you he’s alright. I promise.” He said, and Isaac nodded faithfully.

“Alright, I’ll babysit. Be careful.” He warned, and Stiles nodded.

“You too. See you in a bit dude.” He said, turning for the door, until Isaac called him back.

“Hey Stiles?” he asked, and Stiles turned back to face him.

“What?”

“Thanks. For...you know.” Isaac said with a small grin, and Stiles nodded, grinning.

“Yeah, same to you.” He said, before leaving Isaac alone with the girls.

 

XX

 

“Scott!” Isaac cried in relief as his Alpha came through the door, and Scott found himself immediately wrapped in a fierce hug which he was only too happy to return.

Both of the young wolves stood drinking in each other’s scent as Deaton and Stiles exchanged exasperated looks outside as the two wolves were blocking the door.

After the boys had separated and Scott had returned with Allison and Stiles with the items they needed, Scott and Isaac sat in the waiting room waiting for Deaton to finish creating the ice baths.

“I don't like this Scott.” Isaac said darkly, and Scott sighed.

“I’m not too keen on it myself, but we don't have a choice, we need to find the nemeton tree or mom...” he said, his voice breaking, and Isaac nuzzled his cheek softly, eliminating the tear that had slipped down Scott’s cheek.

“She’ll be fine. We’ll get her back, I promise. I just wish you didn't have to die just to do it.” Isaac said, his own voice breaking, and he felt Scott give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“It’ll be fine Isaac. Deaton knows what he’s doing.” He assured him, and Isaac looked into the room where the three freezing cold tubs were, his brow furrowed.

“Yeah I know, but what if something goes wrong? And I’ve been in an ice bath, believe me, it sucks ass.” He told Scott, who nodded.

“I know. I didn't want you going in then, and I don't particularly want to go in now, but we don't have a choice Isaac. Look on the bright side, I won’t crush your hand like you did mine.” He said brightly, and Isaac gave him a dirty look.

“Haha.” He said, and the two of them sat together, Isaac’s hand ensnared in Scott’s, both of them sitting close, both of them filled with fear, and both of them resisting the rather strong urge not to snuggle into each other.

“Who’s going to be your anchor?” Isaac broached innocently.

He wanted it to be him. It had to be someone with a strong bond to them, but with the people in question, it just wouldn’t be feasible. With Scott, Stiles and Allison going under, Isaac would need to anchor Stiles while Deaton took Scott. He bitterly wished someone else could take Stiles. Not that he wished any harm on Stiles, far from it, he was his best friend, but he wanted to be the one responsible for Scott.

Mind you, maybe it would be best if he didn't. The anchor had to push them under the freezing cold water. He could just imagine the vast array of nightmares that would ensue if he basically drowned Scott. He gave a small shudder, and Scott wrapped his arm around him, bringing him close, drinking in Isaac’s scent as he did so.

“You cold?” Scott asked in concern, and Isaac smiled grimly.

“Not as cold as you’re going to be.” He said, trying to take the edge off it.

And it didn't help that his brain and his heart were now both very aware of the potential of something going wrong. If something went wrong, anything could go wrong, any if not all of the three could easily die in this risky plan. He didn't like it one little bit, too much could go wrong.

And then he could lose Stiles, his best friend.

And worse, he could lose Scott, the guy he loved, his Alpha.

He didn't want to think about it. But he did love Scott. And Stiles, who was usually right about these sorts of things, thought that Scott loved him too. What did he do? He wanted to tell Scott, he wanted to admit how he felt about him. But what if Scott actually didn't feel the same way? And if he did tell him, and something went wrong, what would happen then? Or worse, what if he didn't tell him, and something went wrong, the thoughts of what might have been would surely drive him insane.

What did he do?

As Isaac’s internal debate raged, Scott just simply held the person he loved in his arms, resting his cheek on Isaac’s shoulder, savouring the scent of Isaac, his Isaac. Given a choice, and if his mother and the others were safe, he would stay like this forever if he could. But now, he was riddled with a choice of his own to make. Did he tell Isaac how he felt about him? Did he admit he was head over heels in love with him?

And if he did, and Isaac didn't feel the same way, what would happen then? Would Isaac move out? He hoped not, he knew full well he wouldn’t survive it. And if he did feel the same way, but something happened to him, it could destroy Isaac, and he didn't want to think about that, he couldn't bear to hurt Isaac like that.

Both of them were then jarred out of their musings by Deaton telling them that the baths were ready. Stiles sent Scott a slightly scared look, and led the way through, Allison and Lydia close behind, leaving Scott alone with Isaac. This was the last chance either of them was going to have.

“Scott...” Isaac mumbled hesitantly, as a conflicted Scott moved towards the door, interrupting Scott who had just been about to turn back and blurt out his feelings to Isaac.

“Yeah?” he asked huskily, and savoured the experience as Isaac hugged him fiercely, and Scott once more wished he could just stay like this forever.

“Just...just come back. Just as you are.” Isaac mumbled pathetically, but he sounded do desperate and lost that Scott couldn't help but smile a little.

He couldn't help it, he found Isaac cute when he got all childlike.

So he gently nudged Isaac with his nose, looking into his eyes intently.

“I will, I promise.” He vowed huskily, and once again, the two of them were so close that he physically had to prevent himself from kissing Isaac.

But it was getting harder and harder to resist that temptation, Isaac was so near, and so gorgeous, and his lips...

Isaac wanted to shake his head, he wanted to stop this, he knew he should. But Scott was right in front of him, his beautiful Scott, his warm brown eyes locked with his, his soft lips slightly open, and they were getting closer...

“Scott, hurry up dude!” Stiles yelled from the other room, and reluctantly the two boys broke apart, making their miserable way into the room.

And as Deaton once more explained the ritual, explained the anchor, or emotional tether, Isaac so wanted to drift to Scott, who was holding a watch his father had given his mother. However, he couldn't, he had to bring back Stiles, and so he and Lydia exchanged a silent look of agreement, he would take her place beside Stiles and she would take his beside Allison.

And then, to Scott’s horror, Deaton said Lydia was Stiles’ connection.

And Deaton remained Scott’s.

Meaning Isaac was now Allison’s.

He didn't mind his being Deaton, he really didn't. But in an ideal world, he’d have had Isaac be his tether. He’d want Isaac there, holding him, keeping him anchored, bringing him back to the world.

But no. He was Allison’s anchor. Allison looked at Isaac as though he were some sort of larger than life hero. Isaac shot Scott a hesitant, scared look, and Scott barely fought down a snarl. Isaac...was Allison’s tether. Isaac, the person he was in love with, was the tether to his ex girlfriend. Isaac looked at him pleadingly, but all Scott did was give an irritable jerk of his head before turning away before he could see that pained expression on Isaac’s face any longer.

How could he have been so stupid? Allison was linked to Isaac! To him, he’d wanted that. To Stiles, yes, he’d expected that. But to Allison? He was Allison’s anchor to the real world, someone she had an emotional connection to? He’d only asked Isaac to look after her, not, not...well not whatever he had done to make such an impression on her.

Allison clearly liked Isaac. Clearly she had moved on, and had replaced him, with Isaac. Allison had replaced him in her life, and had filled the void with the one person he wished violently that she had kept her hands off. And Scott had all but delivered Isaac to her, practically gift wrapped him for her.

He was such an idiot. He had thrown Isaac at her, and she had reciprocated in kind. And with that sort of attention, of course Isaac would give in. He’d never had someone like her before, he would have lapped up the attention she was foisting on him, of course he would have.

He’d been an idiot to let himself believe Isaac would feel that way about him. He’d been an idiot to think that Isaac wanted that. He’d been leading him on, not intentionally, but he had been. It wasn’t Isaac’s fault that Scott was stupid enough to fall for it.

He had lost Isaac. He’d been such an idiot to think Isaac would care about him the way he did about him. And now, he was with Allison.

Allison had replaced Scott with Isaac. And Isaac had replaced Scott with Allison.

Which meant that Scott was alone.

He climbed into the bath, determinedly avoiding Isaac’s gaze. They could still be friends he supposed. He would just have to try and bury his feelings.

Isaac shot a sad look at Scott, who was now refusing to look at him. He didn't really think he cared about Allison the way she cared about him did he? After all, it was fairly obvious that Isaac was head over heels for him, not for her. He had no interest in her. And even if he did, he wouldn’t do that to Scott. He wouldn’t hurt him like that. Now to mentioned how awkward it would be if he started dating Allison when she was Scott’s ex. The entire thing was just so confusing.

He did wish Scott would look at him.

Stiles, in the middle bath, shared a look of exasperation with Lydia, who just shook her head in dismay. Where they the only two in their group who used their brain? How did Scott not see that Isaac was clearly in love with him, and not with Allison? And more to the point, how the hell was she missing the fact that Isaac was only with her because Scott had asked her? Werewolf hunting aside, considering Isaac was in love with Scott, he was hardly going to be her biggest fan.

But, all because Allison had fallen for Isaac when none of them had been looking, Scott was now determinedly ignoring Isaac, leaving Isaac with a broken expression on his face. But Stiles knew Scott too well. He was hurting, he felt betrayed, and that the person he loved was with someone else. He was also going into freeze out mode when no one (aside from arguably Isaac under better circumstances) could reach him.

Why was his best friend so damn stubborn?

He wanted to tell Scott that that wasn’t how it was. He actually wanted them both together, he wanted them both to be happy. He wanted to tell Isaac that Scott had the wrong idea and didn't hate him. But he couldn't, this wasn’t the time or the place for that talk, not when he was shrivelling up with the cold. Or when Allison was in earshot.

But, he could give Scott something else to think about.

So, he told him about his dickhead father being back in town.

And as Scott turned to face him, catching Isaac’s hurt but suddenly hopeful eye, he was grimly aware that his plan had worked.

And then, hating herself, Lydia pushed Stiles under.

Deaton pushed Scott under.

And, his eyes never leaving his Scott, who had given him a cold shoulder even before he had gotten into the bath, Isaac pushed Allison under, never taking his eyes off the one he truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor boys, they're both so pigheaded and stubborn, and just to make things worse, its only going to get worse as the story goes on. Please elave kudos and comments they make my day!


	12. Lunar Ellipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of season 3a at last, will Scott and Isaac finally admit how they feel about each other?

Two-Pack

 

“Are you ok?” Lydia asked as Isaac paced restlessly between Stiles and Scott’s tub.

“Ask me that again when they wake up.” He muttered and she sighed, coming closer to him as he sank back to his perch, between Scott and Stiles’ tubs, where his best friend and the person he was in love with were floating as if dead beneath the blackened water.

Yeah this didn't scare him at all. Scott just lying there as though he were dead, completely unmoving, his yellow eyes (which Isaac had to admit, he found kind of appealing) gazing into nothing as he floated beneath the surface. He would be having nightmares about this that was for sure.

“They’ll be fine.” She assured him softly, and he looked at her in disbelief.

“They’ll be fine? They’ve been like this for over ten hours, and none of them are doing anything!” he cried desperately and she smiled.

“Hey, don't you have a panic attack, I don't want to have to kiss you too.” She said, and he looked at her in surprise.

“So, that’s how you jarred Stiles out? I was wondering how you did it, I blurted out that I love Scott...oh crap.” He said meekly, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

“Isaac, out of the lot of us, I think it’s fair to say Stiles and I are the smartest. I’m also not blind, it was pretty obvious that you and Scott liked each other. And considering both my serious boyfriends have been homicidal maniacs for whatever reason, I can hardly judge you. Besides, it’s ok with me. And for what it’s worth, I reckon you’d both make a cute couple.” She said with a small grin and Isaac seemed to deflate.

“That would be easier if he knew how I felt about him. And if he didn't think I was in love with Allison. You should have seen the way he looked at me when Deaton said I was Allison’s anchor, it was like I’d kicked him in the nuts after screwing his mother and crashing his bike. And he didn't even look at me after that.” He said miserably, and Lydia could just imagine that if Isaac was a dog, his ears would be drooped in depression.

Trying to banish the image of all her wolf friends with dog ears from her mind (she pictured Isaac as a beagle and Scott as a spaniel, she decided she better stop there) she went up to Isaac and wrapped him in a one armed hug.

“It’ll be alright Isaac. Trust me, Scott likes you as much as you like him.” She assured him, and he looked at her miserably.

“He might have done. Not now, not when he thinks I like Allison as much as I like him. And she seems to like me as much as I like him too.” He said, looking saddened, lost and confused, and she couldn't help but take pity on him.

“Isaac...I know all this is messed up, and Allison...she does like you.” She admitted, but Allison was currently freezing in a bath and couldn't stop her telling Isaac anything.

Isaac looked at her incredulously.

“Is she crazy? One I’m a werewolf, two, Scott’s kind of my best friend and I wouldn’t do that to him, three I’m not interested and four, she wanted to freaking kill me!” he protested and she shrugged.

“Hey, I knew Jackson was an arrogant, stuck up, highly strung jerk and I still dated him, even though a lot of the time I was with him I had to be someone I wasn’t. And when he found out about werewolves he treated me like crap because he suddenly thought he was better than me. Doesn’t mean I didn't love him, I did. And in her defence, you are very attractive.” She said matter of factly, and Isaac shook his head.

“But why does she think I’ll like her back? I was keeping an eye on her and did the comforting bit sure, but that was for Scott. She isn’t even really my friend, partly due to the whole werewolf killer, attempted murder thing, and partly due to...”

“How she treated Scott?” Lydia asked shrewdly, and he nodded, making her smile slightly.

“Well yeah, you told me about their first break up and she was basically being an ungrateful bitch. Second time it was also all her fault because she listened to her evil grandfather and felt bad. I don't get what he sees in her.” He grumbled, and she smirked.

“I know. That’s because you’re in love with Scott. Hey...if you and Scott do hook up, she’ll be the other woman in both your relationships!” she said brightly, stopping grinning with difficulty as Isaac glowered at her dangerously.

She may be a banshee but she didn't know enough yet to go up against a werewolf.

“What do I do Lydia?” he asked sadly, and she sighed and hugged him again.

“We wait. And when all this crap is over, then we can sort out this mess between you and Scott. All you have to do is convince him that you don't like Allison.” She soothed, and he snorted derisively.

“I can’t even convince Allison I don't like her like that, so how will that work?” he asked miserably, and Lydia smiled.

“We’ll think of something.” She assured him as the two went back to their silent vigil over their frozen drowning friends, Isaac’s eyes never leaving Scott.

 

XX

 

They were finally awake. As soon as Deaton had informed them, Isaac and Lydia had tore through to the next room, virtually flattening the poor vet, come sage come druid in the process.

As he recovered from being stampeded, Lydia helped Allison stand up, before she wrapped a warm towel around a shivering Stiles who had managed to get up on his own. That left Isaac to deal with Scott. Isaac immediately wrapped the towel around him and helped his shaking Alpha, because that’s what he was to him, out of the bath, Scott’s teeth chattering as he did so. Isaac then started to wipe him down, only to stop when Scott abruptly pulled away from him, glaring out of the door. Feeling the obvious dismissal like a hammer blow to the gut, Isaac trotted over to Stiles, keeping his eyes away from Scott as Scott tried himself stubbornly. Stiles sent him a questioning look, but Isaac simply shook his head and started to help him dry off and warm up, all the while trying to ignore the interested look that Allison was sending his way.

As the three who’d diced with death gathered to tell them what had happened, Isaac once more moved towards Scott. It wasn’t as if he was doing anything, he just wanted to make sure Scott was alright. But as soon as he got anywhere near to him, Scott turned away and started talking to Stiles. Isaac tried hard not to let it bother him. He’d just diced with death, he was a bit mixed up...

No, this was because he was Allison’s anchor, and now Scott didn't want him near him. And it hurt like hell. Scott was the one who he loved, the one who had taken him in, and suddenly he was getting the Derek treatment from someone he didn't even think was capable of giving it. Stiles sent him another questioning look, hating the hurt that was blossoming in Isaac’s eyes. What was Scott doing? He exchanged a glance with Lydia, who glared at Scott before basically continuing a silent conversation with Stiles, their eyes telling each other everything. In the end both rolled their eyes in frustration. Yeah, it seemed that werewolves generally weren’t the brains of the outfit, that was down to the banshee and the human.

And before either of them could say anything, a glowering Isaac promptly sat down beside Allison, who looked happily surprised that he was sitting beside her. Lydia sagged a little in frustration but she could hardly blame him, he was head over heels for Scott and Scott was now treating him like he didn't exist. She hadn't exactly been sensible when Jackson had so abruptly dumped her (she was over that, of course she was, mind you if he hadn't been such a jerk they might have figured out he was a kanima long before it became an issue) but really boys?

As they explained that Scott and the others had been out for sixteen hours, Isaac’s voice had a hint of fear in it as he pointedly looked at Allison while he said it. Allison smiled a little, hesitantly as not sure what was going on but behind Isaac’s turned head, Scott was scowling angrily. So, he’d been more worried about her had he? Fine.

Beside him, faithfully, Stiles just exchanged a frustrated glance with Lydia, both of them restraining the urge to hit the two werewolves.

But, as Deaton informed them that they had four hours left before the eclipse, which was most likely when Jennifer would make her move, Isaac saw not the surly hurtful Scott who had been in the tub, but the passionate, leader Scott who could fix anything. He quickly took command of the situation and gave everyone jobs, and told Allison he needed her help. He then turned his attention to Isaac, and as he saw the hurt that he had put on Isaac’s face, his voice wavered slightly. He shouldn’t feel guilty for hurting Isaac. But...he did.

It wasn’t Isaac’s fault that Allison liked him now. And he was partly to blame, he had gotten his hopes up that Isaac would feel the same way about him, it wasn’t Isaac’s fault that he didn't. Or that he had unintentionally led Scott on.

And besides, he couldn't bear it when Isaac looked that sad.

“You can come too...if you want.” He said softly, noticing Stiles and Lydia beaming triumphantly beside him for some reason, and Isaac looked at him intently.

“Of course I’ll come. Anything, you know that.” He whispered in response, and Scott smiled hesitantly at him, both boys feeling a million times better all of a sudden as they made a move to try and stop the Darach.

 

XX

 

The three of them made good their escape from the apartment building, Allison smirking slightly as she saw the smoke coming out of her window. Isaac had to admit, even though he didn't like her in that way, he could be beginning to like her as a friend. She was pretty cool when she put her mind to it.

“We’ll take my car, hang on, I’ll bring it round.” She said, heading to the car park at the rear of the building, giving Scott and Isaac their first time alone since before he’d gone into the tub.

Isaac didn't know what to say, he wanted to explain about Allison, but now didn't seem the time, they had other things to worry about, including the angry FBI agent upstairs who just happened to be Scott’s father. But as his gaze dropped from Scott nervously, his eyes went immediately back to Scott, noticing the tears welling in his eyes.

“Scott?” he asked gently, and Scott gave a sniff, stubbornly keeping turned away from him.

“I’m fine.” He assured him, and Isaac smirked in spite of himself.

“Yeah, and I’m Aretha Franklin. Scott, I just want to help.” He said, putting his hand hesitantly on Scott’s shoulder, feeling immensely relieved when he didn't shrug it off.

“I’m alright. It’s just...I’ve not seen him in years and now he suddenly turns up when everything we know is going to hell in a handbasket. I really didn't need him to come back now.” He mumbled, and Isaac took a step closer, close enough to be almost touching Scot’s body with his own.

“So you and your dad don't get on I take it?” he asked softly, and Scott snorted, bemused.

“Hell no. Not after the jackass abandoned me and mom. And now he’s back, thinking he knows everything and thinking he has the right to act like a father again after all these years. He doesn’t, he never was much of a father. He wasn’t here when we needed him, when mom cried herself to sleep every night during the divorce. He didn't bother keeping in contact, he didn't care about me. I’ve not had a father for over ten years, and I sure as hell don't need one now.” He bit out bitterly, his voice choked with tears and Isaac abandoned all pretence, and wrapped Scott in a hug.

“Shh.” Isaac soothed as Scott cried onto his shoulder, with Isaac unable to tell if his tears were due to him being upset, angry or bitter about all that had happened.

He gently rocked Scott a little, his hand stroking through his hair, and Scott managed to register that his jerk father had at least caused one good thing to happen, he was in Isaac’s arms again, with Isaac gently soothing him, stroking his hair to calm him. And for a second, he forgot all about Allison and her relationship with Isaac, it just felt right being in Isaac’s embrace again. And they were both close, and as Isaac pulled away slightly, both of them looked into each other’s eyes, and Scott so wanted just to kiss him and to hell with the consequences...

“Hey, look on the bright side. Your dad may be a jackass, but at least he hasn’t locked you in a freezer.” Isaac whispered to him, nudging him with his nose.

And he couldn't help it. Scott actually laughed, making Isaac grin.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I mean, not that what your dad did to you is at all funny-” he justified, hoping Isaac wouldn’t get the wrong idea, and Isaac grinned.

“i know. I did say it to cheer you up. Uh oh.” He said worriedly, seeing the lift in the building was coming towards the ground floor.

“Ugh, I can’t deal with another family reunion.” Scott muttered, just as Allison pulled up, looking harried.

“You won’t need to if you hurry, get in!” she urged, and Isaac clambered in the back, and for a split second, Scott stopped to ponder why he didn't sit beside Allison before he got in himself, Allison driving away just as the elevator divulged his father and his back up.

 

XX

 

Yeah, running around in the dark forest with what seemed to be a cyclone raging was a really good way to spend a Friday night. Running around said forest with said cyclone raging while the Darach was heading for a showdown with the leader of the murderous Alphas and the guy he loved looking for his best friend who hadn't reported in for ages was an even better way to spend an evening.

Isaac swore violently. Scott was heading for a showdown with Jennifer, Stiles was missing, Ethan and Lydia were trying to turn Aiden away from the dark side, and Cora might be dead by now. And to top it off, this storm was playing havoc with his sense of smell.

“Isaac...” Allison said weakly, and he looked back at her, to see her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

“What?” he asked nervously, knowing full well whatever she was about to tell him wasn’t good news.

“The twins...they’re dead. So is Kali.” She said, her voice shaky, and Isaac staggered back in shock.

He hadn't been the twins biggest fans, but he hadn't wanted them dead. Kali, sure, but not the twins.

“What about Derek? Cora? Lydia?” he asked urgently, and she shook her head.

“The text came from Lydia’s phone, but I don't think it’s her who sent it. And Derek...he left with Jennifer.” She said breathlessly, and Isaac groaned.

Regardless, that could mean that Derek might have been backed into the position where he too would have to fight Scott. Scott couldn't take Derek, not when he was an Alpha. Deucalion could probably deal with him if he transformed, but surely he would deal with Jennifer. This was just getting worse.

But there was one positive thing. If Lydia hadn't sent that text, it meant that Cora most likely had, which meant she was fine. At least one thing was going their way tonight, nothing else seemed to be.

“Come on, you’re the only one who can find them now. Scott needs us to find them. Let’s go.” She urged, and Isaac sighed wearily.

“All this crap really sucks.” He complained, and Allison looked to the sky, where the moon was getting close to the point where it would disappear.

“Yeah, tell me about it. Look on the bright side.” She suggested, and he looked at her sceptically.

“Bright side? Your dad, Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom are all held prisoner in the root cellar beside some evil tree stump. Stiles is MIA. The twins are dead, meaning Lydia and when he finds out Danny will be a state. There’s a list of bodies that’s only getting higher. The Darach, our English teacher, has Derek wrapped around her little finger. We’re running lost through the woods trying to find the evil tree stump. Scott’s asshole father’s reared his ugly head at exactly the wrong moment. And to top it all off, Scott’s with bloody Deucalion, about to enter a showdown with the blasted Darach. Where the hell is the damned bright side?” he demanded hysterically, and she shrugged.

“Admittedly that’s a lot of a dark side. But...one way or another, it ends tonight. And besides, you know Scott as well as I do. If anyone can get us a win out of this, it’s him.” She told him, and he had to smile at that.

Yeah, if he could just stop worrying about Scott he might be able to believe that.

But she was right. Scott had gotten out of a lot of crappy situations. This was just one more. He would do it.

Smiling a little, and feeling slightly more optimistic about their chances, he beckoned Allison to follow him as they continued the hunt.

 

XX

 

It was over. It was all over.

And amazingly, all of them were still standing.

The storm was gone. The Darach had been stopped. The sacrifices were saved. And finally, Isaac could rest his aching arms. Holding up the earth had made him very sympathetic to a particular Titan that now made him very determined to pay more attention when they learned about Greek mythology. Seriously, Atlas deserved a frigging medal.

“Mom!” Scott exclaimed happily, and Melissa hugged her son to her fiercely, her son embracing her happily.

“That’s more than enough excitement for one day.” The sheriff said wearily, as he tended to Stiles’ cut while Stiles yawned tiredly.

“Tell me about it.” Chris said, very aware of the glare that Allison was giving him.

“Well if you hadn't locked me up and electrocuted Isaac...” she began angrily, and Scott’s Alpha eyes flashed red as he turned to glare at Chris.

“What?” he growled menacingly, and Isaac’s ears perked up as he watched Chris recoil in fear at the tone of his voice.

“It was for their own good.” He said bravely, because crap Scott looked ten times older and a hundred times scarier as an Alpha.

Scott snarled in the back of his throat, and Chris suddenly became very aware of Scott’s claws extending. Melissa, smiling as she noticed this, turned to Chris and cocked her head in a smug way.

“I think I can interpret that growl. If you ever use one of your little werewolf hunting toys on Isaac again, my son will rip you to shreds!” she said brightly, and Chris nodded meekly, too tired and (not that he would admit it) intimidated to argue.

“Good. And...just so you know, if you ever use one of your little toys on any of my boys, Scott, Stiles or Isaac, again, and you won’t need to worry about a wolf because I’ll kill you myself.” She said, her voice still sweet but her expression anything but, and Chris nodded weakly.

“Understood.” He said gruffly, and Melissa smiled and turned to Isaac and Stiles.

“I’m glad you boys are alright too.” She said fondly, wrapping them in a hug as well as Scott, all three of them grinning.

“Hey Mrs McCall? Can I give you a call next time he does something stupid?” Allison asked musingly, as Scott’s mother had actually managed to frighten her father ever so slightly, handy skill to have.

“Sure honey.” She said with a smile as she went to check Allison was alright.

“You boys did good. You seen your dad yet?” the sheriff asked, clapping Scott on his shoulder, and Scott seemed to sag.

“Yeah.” He admitted, but to his dismay, his bat eared mother turned to face him.

“Wait, what?” she demanded, and Scott winced.

“He’s in town mom.” He said simply, and she groaned tiredly.

“Great, just great. That’s all we need.” She said sourly, and the sheriff wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry we were with you when he left you, we’re with you now. He still manages to piss me off as much as he ever did don't worry.” He assured her, and she smiled a little at that.

“So, he’s not your favourite person either then?” Isaac asked Stiles, and Stiles scowled.

“If you saw what the jerk put them through, you’d rip him apart. Actually, could you, all our lives would be better if you did.” He said brightly, and Isaac grinned.

“Don’t tempt me, he reduced Scott to tears earlier and that was only five minutes. I want to rip his head off just for that.” He admitted and then laid a hand on Stiles’ cut forehead, and used his power to heal it.

“Hey, you’re getting good at that.” Scott said, impressed by his work and Isaac grinned.

“I had a good teacher.” He told him, and Stiles felt his head experimentally.

“Got to admit, handy having a couple of werewolves in your pocket.” He said, heading over to talk to Allison, and Isaac smiled hesitantly at Scott.

“You did good. I’m proud of you.” He said, blushing a little, and Scott grinned.

“Thanks. You too.” He said, then as he looked into a puddle, he frowned sadly.

“What’s up? Scott, you won! Deucalion is on the run, Jennifer’s most likely dead, and we’re all still standing. Or is it your dad?” he asked, and Scott shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. I...I don't like my red eyes.” He moaned, and Isaac laughed, he sounded so pitiful, he couldn't help himself, but the adorable pout on his face soon stopped him.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief and Scott nodded.

“Yeah. I liked my yellow eyes, they were one of the best parts about being a werewolf. Well, look wise anyway.” He complained, and Isaac shook his head, grinning.

Admittedly, he had liked Scott’s yellow eyes, he liked how they looked with him, he suited yellow eyes. And he too lamented their loss, because in his opinion Scott’s yellow eyes made him even more attractive.

For all of a second, because as soon as Scott showed him his red eyes, he was hooked. For if there was ever a wolf suited for red eyes, it was Scott. He suited being an Alpha.

His Alpha.

“Don’t worry about it. You looked kind of cute and adorable with yellow eyes.” He said without thinking, and Scott looked at him in surprise, nonetheless going red at the comment.

“Really?” he asked nervously, and Isaac, his nerve failing him, proceeded before this got any worse.

“I mean, you still look...well you look not cute anymore, you’re past that with red eyes, you look hot now. Um...well yeah, you look hot, strong and powerful with red eyes, like you’ve grown up. Like you’re not a cub anymore.” He mumbled, and Scott grinned as Isaac was scarlet.

“Typical.” A voice said behind Stiles as he observed the two, and he turned with a delighted smile to see Lydia appear from the trees, with Deaton and the twins (looking very lost and nervous as though they thought they shouldn’t be there) in tow.

“Hey!” he exclaimed cheerfully, hugging her fiercely as both of them lamented the two wolves lost opportunity.

“Hey, Isaac?” Scott asked softly, aware that he was about to go and have to deal with Alpha duties in the shape of the very confused and out of place twins.

Besides, he really wanted to see Isaac’s face again, not the back of his head.

“Yeah?” he asked nervously, turning back to face Scott and not meeting his eyes.

“Well...Derek said he was taking off with Cora. And he’s not really an Alpha anymore since he used his power to save Cora. Which kind of means you got demoted to Omega as your pack kind of...fell apart.” He pointed out, and Isaac had to admit, that was true.

His pack was gone.

Whoa, this suddenly sucked.

“Oh...yeah...” he said sadly, and Scott couldn't bare him looking so sad, especially when he was the one who had caused it.

“Well...see, I’m an Alpha now, and I kind of need a pack. And, since you live with me and all, I kind of hoped you might want to be in my...in my pack.” He said nervously.

Correction, this fucking rocked!

“Course I will.” Isaac said hugging him fiercely, and he felt something change between them, he was now Scott’s Beta, something had happened, forces they didn't know or understand had moved, and now, Isaac was officially Scott’s.

“Thought you might. We’re our own little pack, just the two of us. Well, I mean the others are part of it, sure but...you’re the only other wolf.” He said, and Isaac grinned.

“Yeah, a two pack.” He said, and Scott grinned before heading over to the nervous looking twins.

“Told ya.” Lydia said, smugly taking the five dollar bill Stiles offered her resentfully, scowling.

“Show off. You better not be using your banshee powers to cheat.” He grumbled and she smirked.

“As if I need to with that pair.” She said as Deaton inspected the nemeton warily.

Scott finished talking with the slightly more cheerful twins when he went stiff, his eyes flashing red.

“Mom.” He said, and she groaned, there was only one thing that could mean.

“Joy.” She muttered as an FBI marked car pulled up.

“Melissa!” Scott’s dad yelled running over to them as Scott, Isaac, and Stiles promptly stood in front of her, stopping him from going any further.

“Agent McCall.” The sheriff greeted curtly, eyes narrowed in dislike, and McCall looked around at them all in shock.

“You’re all alright!” he exclaimed, astounded, and Melissa smiled sweetly.

“Yes, we are, no thanks to the FBI or to you. Mind you, that’s nothing new with you is it?” she challenged and McCall rolled his eyes while Scott grinned appreciatively.

“We were looking Melissa, and if Scott had been a little bit more cooperative...” he protested, and she scowled.

“Scott and the others managed to save us while you were choking on their fumes from what I’ve heard. I’m not even surprised, it’s not as if you’ve ever done anything right with us anyway.” She said savagely, making Scott grin all the wider as his father tried to control his anger.

“Melissa, can we not do this now?” he bit out, and she smiled in delight.

“Best idea you’ve ever had, other than clearing out I mean. You see, we’ve all had a traumatic experience, and I intend to go home and take a nice, long, hot bath to put it behind me. And I’m taking _my_ son with me. Isaac too. Come on boys, let’s go home.” She said, smiling, and she strolled off regally, both boys grinning as they followed her.

“Melissa, Scott!” McCall shouted in frustration, starting to follow, but Isaac gave a little growl in his throat, managing to throw the sound and Scott’s father stopped to look around worriedly, fingering his gun.

“Down boy.” Scott whispered in amusement, smiling as he did so, and Isaac shrugged innocently.

“He must be hearing things.” He said cheerfully, heading to Stiles’ jeep.

McCall groaned as he watched his wife, son and son’s housemate retreat, and before he could turn to the sheriff, the sheriff clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m sure you have questions Agent McCall, but I think they can wait till morning. Pop by _my_ station and we’ll get down to work, figuring out how a bunch of kids tracked down the missing sheriff when the FBI couldn't. Well, you could never find what was important even when you had it, so why should it change when you don't have it?” he challenged with a grin, and Stiles smirked appreciatively.

“Good one dad.” He said, and his father put his arm around his shoulders.

“Now, I am going to go home with my son, you see that luxury is available to me unlike you, and give him a well earned lesson in the finer things in life.” He told McCall, and walked off with Stiles beside him while McCall scowled behind him.

“The finer things in life?” Stiles asked and the sheriff grinned at his son.

“Yes son, good whisky and other little luxuries life offers us. And if you want...we can talk.” He said, his voice full of meaning and Stiles nodded, and happily climbed into his jeep and drove off, leaving Agent McCall staring at his family as it vanished as always.

“And sorry Agent McCall, but my daughter wants to tear me a new one and I don't think it’s fair to deny her the pleasure any longer. But don’t worry, I’ll report to sheriff Stillinski first thing.” Chris said, putting his arm around his daughter who gave McCall a withering glare as she and Chris walked off, smiling smugly.

“And we can’t stick around, it’s past this pair’s curfew, I have to get them home.” Lydia said cheerfully, beckoning the twins, and all three glared at McCall as they too left.

“Nice of you to pay us a visit. You should do it more often. Shall we say another ten or so years?” Deaton asked mildly, walking out of the clearing and leaving a fuming Agent McCall behind.

 

XX

 

Isaac had to admit, Allison was growing on him. Everything was finally back to normal. No more murders, everyone was safe, the only real problems were Derek having left (and he suspected he would be back) and the fact that Scott’s father was sticking around (though to his and Melissa’s amusement, Scott seemed to take great joy in shutting the door in his father’s face, whether it be his front door or his bedroom door).

Lydia and Aiden, who seemed to be provisionally part of Scott’s pack (he wondered if being Scott’s first Beta meant he could boss them around, god he hoped so) were flirting by the lockers. Danny and Ethan were holding hands as they walked to Danny’s locker. He and Allison were finally starting to become friends. And Stiles had found Scott and was steering him down the corridor cheerfully.

Yeah, everything was finally back to normal.

“Isaac!” Scott called, and he turned to find Scott shoving him into a storeroom, making Allison shake her head in bemusement as she carried on her way.

“Hey, like I said before, you’ve got to stop steering me into random rooms, people will start to talk.” He scolded in amusement and Scott grinned a little.

“Yeah well, now that there’s no more murders they need something else to talk about. I...I wanted to apologise.” He said, and Isaac looked at him curiously, cocking his head.

“For what?” he asked, and Scott scuffed his foot nervously.

“I was a jerk to you when I was in the tub.” He said, and Isaac, surprised that he had brought that up, grinned and tried to save him the embarrassment.

“You were out for sixteen hours Scott, that’s being a jerk to everyone.” He told him and Scott shot him a patient look.

“You know what I mean.” He said, and Isaac nodded.

“Yeah. Hey...you do know I don't like Allison like that right? I never did and never will. She’s my friend, sure, but I don't fancy her. Besides, I wouldn’t do that to you.” He told him, and Scott’s eyes widened in shock.

“Really? You really don't like her like that?” he asked, and Isaac shook his head.

“Nope. And, you’re my best friend,” well he was a hell of a lot more but he didn't know that, “I wouldn’t do that. And anyway, you’re my Alpha, and my housemate. It would be all kinds of awkward even if I was interested, which I’m not.” He assured him, and Scott felt a darkness, which to him seemed deeper and darker than the one caused by the sacrifice, lifting off him.

“Thanks. But...alright, who do you like then? You like someone! And I don't know, and Stiles and Lydia do, and they think I don't know that they know, but I do! Why wouldn’t you tell me?” he asked sadly, and Isaac suddenly seemed very nervous.

“I...” he hesitated, and Scott shook his head.

“Because whoever they are, they’re not good enough for you! I assume.” He finished awkwardly and Isaac wondered if he should tell him.

“Scott...” he whispered, aware of how close they were.

“You deserve the best. And...whoever they are aren't the best.” Scott said softly.

“Scott...trust me, the person I like, they are the best.” He whispered back, and Scott looked at him sadly.

“Well who are they? I mean, I’m your Alpha now, I think I need to sort of sniff them out...or something.” He invented wildly, making Isaac grin a little.

“They’re...they’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't tell you because I’m not meant to like them the way I do.” He admitted, and Scott scowled

He wanted Isaac to be happy, of course he did. He just...he wanted him to be happy with him.

Not whoever it was he fancied. Him.

“Well...I don't care. You can like who you want. I...I’ll support you all the way.” He said, though his eyes were sad, he wondered if it was Lydia he liked.

“Thanks Scott.” Isaac said nervously, his mouth dry, there was no going back now, he had to tell Scott...

And as Scott looked at Isaac, his Isaac, his Beta, he finally decided. He couldn't let Isaac go off with this other person, not without telling him how he felt. And so, still very close, he made his decision.

And Scott leaned forward and kissed Isaac gently on the lips.

Isaac made a small noise of surprise as he did so, but then, realising what was happening, he kissed back, apparently to Scott’s surprise as he broke off.

“You...you kissed me.” Isaac said, in an elated daze, and Scott went into a panic.

He’d kissed Isaac, what did he do now?

“Um, I’m sorry, I...” he babbled, trying to escape, but then Isaac gripped his wrist.

“Don’t be. See...I was about to tell you before you kissed me. You’re the person I like.” He admitted shyly, and Scott reeled backwards, flabbergasted.

Isaac liked him?

And Scott looked at Isaac in shock, making Isaac nervous.

Scott liked him?

“You like me?” Scott asked shyly, and Isaac nodded eagerly.

“Yeah. Well, no actually. I...I kind of love you.” He admitted breathlessly, and Scott could feel a massive smile on his face as he heard the words he’d dreamed about for so long. Isaac loved him!

“Well...I kind of love you too. So, you liked it when I kissed you?” he asked excitedly, and Isaac grinned cockily.

“I’m not sure yet.” He teased and Scott kissed him again, more forcefully this time, then broke off.

“Now?” Scott asked playfully, and Isaac shook his head.

“Still not sure.” He whispered, and both boys leaned into the kiss.

And this time, the kiss was immense. Scott cupped Isaac’s face with his right hand, bringing him in close and snaking his left arm around Isaac’s waist. Isaac buried his fingers in Scott’s hair and wrapped the other around his back as the two of them finally gave in to their feelings. The kiss was full of love, heat, lust and passion, both of them tasting the other hungrily and longingly, small noises of contentment coming from the two as they kissed.

They were finally together and oblivious to the world, their bodies pressed to each other’s, their lips on each others, both of them holding on tightly to the one they loved.

Outside the door, Lydia smirked as she took money from both Danny and Stiles.

“How does she do that?” Danny demanded as she gloated smugly.

“No idea, she always does it. He actually finally did it!” Stiles exclaimed in delight and Lydia grinned.

“Told you Scott would make the first move. And for shame, you thought he would bottle it, and that Isaac would go first.” She scolded in amusement, and Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

“She always wins out of any bet we ever make her.” He lamented, and Danny nodded.

“I know, no idea how she does it. At least Scott and Isaac are finally together.” He said cheerfully, and Ethan and Aiden perked up as they approached.

“They finally admitted it?” Aiden asked in disbelief, and Ethan grinned.

“Hey, that means you’re the only straight guy in the pack bro.” He teased, and Aiden looked slightly dispirited, making the others grin.

“Don’t worry sweetie, you still have me.” Lydia assured him, taking his hand.

“Yay.” Aiden said with a grin as he kissed her.

“You know, I could get behind a gay Alpha...not in any kinky way I promise!” Ethan assured Danny, who was now entertaining visions of Scott, Ethan and Isaac together....

“Yeah, thanks, I’m not going to be kept awake by that thought all night.” He complained, though he didn't mean it, and Ethan kissed him happily.

“Well, I’ll just need to take your mind off it then won’t I? Or encourage it.” He whispered, dragging Danny away.

“See you later Stiles.” Lydia said, and Aiden gave him a sort of smile as he followed her away.

“What are you doing?” Allison asked worriedly as she saw Stiles standing outside the toilet and he grinned disarmingly.

“Just wondering how Lydia always wins at bets, care to explain?” he asked, leading her away from the door.

His best friends were finally together. And, if Allison did indeed know the secret, so much the better.

And inside, Scott and Isaac still had their lips locked to each other as they gave in to their feelings, kissing as if their life depended on it, as if they had been denied their life source for ages and were now lapping it up.

And as Scott broke off, making Isaac moan in protest, he made sure the door was locked and stripped to his trousers, allowing Isaac to feast his eyes on his gorgeous, tanned, shirtless Alpha. He then followed suit, allowing Scott to savour the sight of his beautiful, pale shirtless Beta. And then, grinning in eager, lustful anticipation, both boys once more pressed together, their eyes alight with mischievous desire and Scott gently brought Isaac to him as the two wolves, together at last, started kissing once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the boys are finally together, my god it took them long enough. Poor Allison, she doesnt have a clue does she. Now, we have a nice break before I start uploading season 3b with yummy evil Stiles, so please, tell me what you thought of the first section of my story, I'd be very happy to hear your views!


	13. Anchors Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac have split up and Isaac is clueless to why, and Scott is less than impressed that Isaac's rebound might be his ex girlfriend

Two-Pack

 

Isaac groaned as the sun came up, blinding him as he lay in his bed. Growling angrily at the celestial body, he pulled his covers over his head, resenting it and the rest of the world. That seemed to be a recurrent theme nowadays. The world could shove off as far as he was concerned.

But then his alarm started to blare, and he resented the world even more. He could hear Melissa bustling about down the stairs, clearly planning to enjoy her day off as he could already smell the bacon she was grilling for herself. And now he was hungry. And he didn't want to give her anything to worry about on her day off, so with great reluctance he pulled the covers off of himself, swatted his alarm clock perhaps a tad more viciously than he should have done as it fell to the floor, and pulled himself out of bed. And, he didn't know what made him do it, but he looked down at the bed, as if hoping that the last few weeks had been a bad dream.

But they weren’t. Scott wasn’t in bed with him, he had been alone in his own bed like he had been since the week after they defeated Jennifer. When everything that Isaac had thought was proved wrong, and his heart was broken in the process.

Isaac snarled angrily, refusing to think about it, picking up his towel and wrapping it around his bare torso. Now, in reparation for the world waking him up well before he was ready, he thought it could pay him back by not making him see a half naked and gorgeous Scott coming back from the bathroom. That was the least the world owed him. After all, it had taken his mother before her time, given him an abusive father, had his original Alpha kick him out, his pack virtually fall apart, and then, just when he finally thought things were good, it cut off the avenue to the thing that made him the happiest he had ever been.

Refusing to think about that, he flounced into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it, acknowledging that the world had done alright on the avoiding Scott department. Now, if it would do that after his shower as well, he would appreciate that even more. And to be frank, he still thought he deserved it.

Stripping off his boxers and throwing them into the corner venomously, he climbed into the shower and hammered the button. He knew he should calm down, Melissa was stressed enough with two tense teenage boys in the house, and he shouldn’t take it out on her stuff, but he couldn't help it, he was hurt, and he was angry.

The day after they had defeated Jennifer, Isaac had finally admitted to Scott how much he loved him. Scott had been the first person to ever truly care about him, who had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go, the one who had first made Isaac feel like he meant something, that he wasn’t worthless, and that people cared about him. And on that day, Scott had also told him how he loved him, and after weeks of physical and emotional closeness, both of them touching at any opportunity, both of them snuggling up together at night, hanging out with one another, the amount they touched each other, they had finally surrendered to their feelings and kissed.

And it hadn't just been a tame kiss either. Protected by their helpful, and in Allison’s case, oblivious, friends, the two of them had virtually stripped, their hands stroking up and down each other’s warm, bare body, their hands running through each other’s hair, their lips locked, their tongues entering into each other’s mouths, their voices low and husky, filled with desire, their passionate bodies glinting with sweat, their fierce fiery desire for each other.

No teacher noticed their absence. And it was that day that they discovered just how long you could stay in a storeroom at school and still enjoy the experience. After they calmed down a bit, Scott sliding down the wall and gently pulling Isaac with him, as Isaac slid down beside him, he started to panic, realising just how confined the room they were in was, and he could feel a claustrophobic attack coming on.

But Scott had been there, kneeling in front of him, kissing his forehead gently, stroking his hands up and down his face, making him look into his eyes, talking to him soothingly, assuring him he was there. And to his amazement, Isaac had calmed down. Scott, smiling cockily, had leaned back against the wall, and the two of them had just sat there for ages, Scott’s arm wrapped protectively around Isaac, Isaac brought in close and snuggled into Scott’s shoulder, his head resting on Scott’s beautiful tanned shoulder, his hand holding Scott’s and stroking it with his thumb, while the other was snaked around Scott’s waist.

They had sat there for hours, talking, listening (they heard the argument between Lydia and Aiden as she told him he couldn't leave, and he challenged that he didn't have a reason to stay, and then there was the reboot of that conversation when Ethan said that he was taking off and they heard Danny pleading with him not to), and just enjoying each other’s company, getting to know every little bit of each other. They had finally admitted defeat and willed up the power to separate themselves for a while and go home when Stiles said he refused to stay any longer as he’d already been there past four oclock waiting for them to finish, and he refused to miss Digimon for anyone, and both Scott and Isaac had agreed that this was a good reason for him to abandon his post, and so they headed home, Isaac’s arms wrapped around Scott’s chest for the entire bike ride.

And when they got home to discover Melissa wasn’t in, Scott, grinning excitedly, had taken Isaac’s hand and led him up the stairs, guiding him into his bedroom and pulling him down onto the bed before tugging playfully and slightly beggingly at Isaac’s clothes. Isaac had obliged and had leaned back on the pillows, Scott hanging above him and bending down, kissing him passionately, his warm hands stroking down Isaac’s pale skin, making Isaac moan in pleasure. Scott had gently run down Isaac’s chest and stomach with his fingers, barely touching him, stimulating all sorts of responses in him, and then he had come to the top of Isaac’s jeans and had looked at him, cocking his head questioningly, kind of like an adorable puppy. And then, he had smiled widely as Isaac had nodded his weak consent, and Scott had carefully undone Isaac’s jeans, slipping them off and revealing Isaac’s bulging boxers. Scott had looked at it playfully, but also with reverence, and had ever so gently stroked it, making Isaac moan in pleasure.

And then, Isaac had sat up, pushing Scott onto his haunches, making Scott look at him worriedly, as if afraid he had done something wrong. Isaac had nuzzled him with his nose, grinning slightly, and then pulled Scott’s jacket off, and Scott’s adorable big brown eyes widened in realisation, before smiling in excitement as Isaac pulled his tshirt off of him. And then Isaac was on top, and then to Scott’s confusion, he was behind him. The reason why became clear a second later as Isaac kissed his cheek and began to massage him just like he had before, and Scott had made a strange noise of pleasure in his throat that he didn't know he could make. Isaac had kneaded all the knots out of his new gorgeous Alpha, Scott closing his eyes in enjoyment as he did so, and also enjoying the kisses Isaac was trailing down his neck and on his cheek. He also enjoyed as Isaac ran his hands through his gelled hair, and snaked his hand down his sculpted chest whenever he was choosing a new target for his soft hands to rub into. And then, when Scott felt the most relaxed he had ever felt, Isaac came from his back to his front, and silently looked at Scott, as if asking permission. Scott smirked, and shook his head in amusement, and he momentarily hated himself as Isaac seemed to droop, kind of like how a dog’s would when it was told off. Scott had then gently kissed him, nudging him with his nose, and suddenly, Isaac understood what he had meant: he didn't even have to ask.

And then Isaac had undid Scott’s jeans, pulling them off in excitement, seeing the black boxers that were struggling to contain Scott’s aroused cock. He had stroked it, as if frightened somehow, before relaxing into it and becoming more natural at it. It was when he stroked very lightly down Scott’s shaft that Scott made a groan of pleasure, and kissed Isaac, while gently forcing him down onto the bed, nestling Isaac in the pillows while he lay beside him. Isaac had then started kissing Scott’s neck, his hands running down his bare chest and gently taking Scott’s cock, while Scott had brought Isaac close, holding him beside him, kissing every inch of his body that he could reach. He had then playfully pinned Isaac, and Isaac had given him a playful smile as Scott kissed down to Isaac’s stomach, going to the top of his groin, enjoying seeing his boxer clad cock bulge due to his actions, Isaac moaning in lustful pleasure. Scott had released him, and Isaac had fixed him with a look, and all of Scott’s resistance melted away, lying down beside Isaac, Isaac snuggling into his embrace, Scott bent slightly around him as the two lay in the darkening room together. And there they lay, Isaac wrapped in Scott’s arms, his fingers trailing down Scott’s chest while Scott stroked Isaac’s hair lovingly before they both drifted off to sleep.

Isaac had awoken the next morning the happiest he had ever felt, and had been greeted by a passionate kiss from Scott. And then, virtually a week later, it had all changed, and he had fallen into the state of high dudgeon that he had endured ever since.

Isaac shut off the shower, glowering at the world. His life had never been fair, but this was a new low for the world, building him up, and then kicking him.

It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just the state of his relationship with Scott. Even though Scott had broken his heart, they still lived together, and for the most part, they remained friends. But the closeness was gone, the constant physical contact was no more, and both of them slept in their own beds now, and they didn't stay up as late together anymore either. But they were still friendly, and Isaac still had a home. The day after they had stopped what they were doing, a very sad and apologetic Scott had said to Isaac’s locked door that he didn't want to stop being his friend, or his alpha, or his roommate. Just...just not his boyfriend.

Regardless, other than that, their relationship was still fairly good, other than Isaac’s broken heart and Scott’s hurt feelings, but they were both hurting, even if Scott was too pigheaded to admit it.

Or maybe Scott just didn't care about him as much as Isaac cared about him...no, he wouldn’t think like that, thinking like that only wound up in more tears.

But while his relationship with Scott had been affected, it wasn’t all that had changed since Isaac had briefly allowed himself to be happy. Before the nemeton sacrifice and the defeat of Deucalion and Jennifer, Stiles had been the best friend Isaac had ever had, well other than Scott, but he hadn't counted him since he was in love with him. But ever since then, he and Stiles hadn't been getting on at all. As a result, Isaac was spending more time with the girls, not wanting to step on Stiles’ toes and affect either of their relationship with Scott, and as a result, Scott was acting hurt and jealous at this development.

He didn't know what it was. Was it some life long best friend thing that made Stiles suddenly passionately resent Isaac? Did he blame Isaac for what happened with Scott? Was he jealous? Either way, Stiles and Isaac barely spent any time together now, and when they did, it would only lead to an argument, which would just make Scott groan wearily and the girls start talking about their soap operas, which made Scott groan even more.

Isaac left the bathroom, avoiding all signs of Scott, his head hung low. His thoughts started dark in the morning and generally got worse as the day went on. Well, that had been the way of things since he and Scott had broken up. The first few days, Isaac had been resistant to getting up at all, and had just laid in his room, in the dark, hating everyone and everything, and Scott in particular. He had resisted Melissa’s attempts to talk, and had ignored the worried texts from Allison and Lydia (he hadn't had one from Stiles), and he could feel his claws growing and his eyes flashing every time Scott made any attempt to interact with him. But since then, he had generally improved, and despite himself, he actually looked forward to the time he spent with the girls. And despite his earlier animosity towards her, he was beginning to admit that Allison was growing on him, and that she was actually pretty cool, and he had been spending a lot of time with her, and enjoying himself too.

But she wasn’t Scott.

Isaac sighed in annoyance as he pulled on his clothes, using his hands to straighten out his hair. He checked the time, and sighed. He really should get a move on. Next door, he could hear Scott moving around, and decided it was time to begin the days torture.

He paused as he hung outside Scott’s door. He hated this. He wanted Scott back, but he was being stupid if he thought that Scott had the same feelings for him that he did for his Alpha. He’d made that clear. And they were still friends, and he was grateful for that.

That didn't stop his heart breaking every time he saw what he couldn't have.

He was about to knock on Scott’s door, he didn't just walk in anymore like he had learned to, when the door opened to reveal his Alpha, and Isaac felt his heart do that strange thing it did every time he saw Scott to remind him of just how screwed up he was. That strange pang of longing, hurt, anger, happiness, love and sadness that made him realise that he was all too alive.

And damn it, why was Scott so gorgeous? Dressed in a black tank top and shirt, his hair styled immaculately as always, his air of kindness and love, everything that attracted Isaac to him, all rolled into one. He stopped short as he saw his Alpha, his roommate, his friend, his ex...

“Hey.” He began, and Scott, who had been surprised by his ex’s sudden appearance (though, Isaac mused, could he be an ex when they’d only technically been together about a week?), took a surprised step back, and Isaac felt a little sting at the loss of even closeness, it was bad enough they had lost the constant contact.

“Oh boy.” Scott said as he did so, and Isaac could see a cloud of fear and regret in his eyes, but that just made him more agitated, after all, he was the one who had ended it.

“Are you going to school?” Isaac asked, hating the look of sadness in Scott’s eyes and knowing full well it was because of him. No, because of Scott, not him.

“Yeah.” Scott said, clearly wanting to get out before either of them did something they’d regret.

“Cool. Me too.” Isaac replied, and decided it was better to leave now, why had he even come to the door again?

“Good.” Scott said easily, hoping that that was the end.

That was clearly it, and Isaac considered leaving, he would get the bus, since they had split up, he hadn't gone anywhere on the bike with Scott, and Stiles didn't give him a lift anymore either since he’d somehow inexplicably lost him as a friend too. But then, his mind dwelling on the past few weeks, his father’s voice gloating in his head ‘ _why would he ever love something like you_ ’, focusing on all the negative feelings he’d had since they ended it, the loss of both Scott and Stiles, and he was seized by an unexplainable daring.

He didn't care anymore, he wanted answers. He wanted to know what he had done to make Scott fall out of love with him. Because he had loved him. At least he thought he had. Scott had been the one to kiss him, surely that meant something? But not knowing was killing him. Scott had broken his heart, and Isaac didn't even get to know why, and he was sick of it. He wanted to know why Scott had ended it.

He wanted to know what he had done wrong to make Scott leave him in the first place.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked, panic setting in, what was he going to ask? Why did you dump me? Did you even love me? Were you leading me on the whole time? Did you get Stiles to hate me? What did I do that was so wrong that you broke up with me?

“Ok.” Scott replied, no longer like he wanted to make a run for it, just calm and collected, his friend, standing by and waiting for his friend to speak.

“Are you angry with me?” Isaac blurted out, because after all, that would explain it, it would be something that he had done, and Scott would be mad at him for it, but Isaac wouldn’t have fixed in, so Scott would have ended it...

“No.” Scott denied, shaking his head slightly, but Isaac wasn’t soothed yet.

“Are you sure?” Isaac persisted, because he wanted answers, he wanted to know why Scott suddenly broke up with him, what he did to make him do it.

“No.” Scott replied, but this time, he was much less confident in his answer, and Isaac felt his blood boil slightly. Scott was angry with him? It might be his fault, but Isaac was the one with the most right to be angry.

“What’s that, what’s that mean?” Isaac asked, needing clarification, needing an answer, not just to find out why they had broke up, but because Scott was his friend, he didn't want him to be angry with him. He didn't want the guy he loved to be angry with him.

Scott looked at him helplessly, clearly not knowing what to do with this situation.

“I guess I’m not really sure how I’m feeling.” Scott replied, shrugging aimlessly.

Well, he might not know how he felt, but Isaac knew how he was feeling, and it wasn’t pretty. He was pissed, and he was hurt, and he was lost, he was confused, and heartbroken, and sorry, but Scott wasn’t helping him here, he needed to know, he wanted to know, but Scott couldn't even bring himself to tell him what it was that had brought them to this point in the first place.

“Ok, do you hate me?” Isaac asked, quite proud that his voice only wavered ever so slightly, he’d made a good job of hiding that if Scott said yes it would destroy him totally. At least he hoped he had.

“No, of course not.” Scott said firmly, incredulous that Isaac could believe that he hated him in any way, and Isaac calmed down slightly, at least Scott didn't hate him for what he had done.

“Do you want to hit me?” Isaac asked, not quite sure where he was going with this.

He didn't know what he had did, but whatever it was, maybe if Scott vented on him, he would feel better, and at least tell him why he had broken up with him. Whatever he had done to make Scott not love him anymore, he had to know what it was, it was killing him not knowing. And he wanted a reaction to Scott, something that proved to him he hadn't just imagined the entire thing, hadn't imagined that Scott had cared about him more than as a flatmate and a friend. And if he hit him, it meant that Scott would be touching him again.

“No.” Scott refused, but Isaac wouldn’t let it go.

“I think you should hit me.” He said earnestly, he genuinely believed that Scott should hit him, he wanted him to hit him, he needed Scott to prove something, he didn't know what it was but he did know he needed him to touch him. He needed this to feel real, to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t the one suffering the fallout from the nemeton sacrifice and that he didn't actually have Scott.

“I don't want to hit you.” Scott protested, as if it were crazy that Isaac would even want him to, and admittedly, it was kind of crazy, but Isaac needed Scott to hate him, or to think he had done something wrong, then it would at least explain why they had split up.

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked, and Scott looked at him in amused incredulity.

“Why would I want to hit you? You haven’t done anything have you?” he asked, though there was a slight lilt to his voice, as if wanting Isaac to say he hadn't done anything.

Isaac however, was puzzled. Well he’d done lots of stuff. He had spilled soup on the new white tea towel and had blamed Scott when Melissa had asked, and she had seemed content with the explanation. He had been the one who had swapped all of Scott’s cds from their proper boxes and put them in other ones (what could he say, he was hurt, he wanted to get back at him, he was still his friend somehow, and it was kind of fun watching Scott wonder how all his cds were in different boxes). He had also messed with his school books, hiding his notes in different folders. And, in retaliation for their break up, he had also squirted all of Scott’s gel down the sink, but that had been when he was really annoyed, and he had taken a savage pleasure in watching Scott try to puzzle out where his gel had vanished to. Yeah, no one said his Alpha was quick on the uptake.

But why would-of course. Allison. After all, it was always about her wasn’t it? That’s what Scott was afraid of. That he had done something with Allison.

Of course he hadn't. While he was a hell of a lot less hostile towards her than he used to be, he wasn’t in love with her. Of course he wasn’t, he was still head over heels for Scott, and that wasn’t likely to change when they were together so much, and when Scott was his Alpha. But, admittedly, he did feel...something for her. He didn't know what it was, but he did feel something. But Scott was seriously off the reservation if he thought that he would do anything with Allison. He wouldn’t do that to her for a start. It wouldn’t be fair to her, not when he was in love with Scott, he would be leading her on.

Kind of like what he was feeling Scott had done to him before he had ripped his heart out.

And he also wouldn’t do that to Scott. Aside from the fact that he was still in love with him, and could never do anything to hurt him, Scott was his friend. His best friend, since Stiles apparently didn't want to be his friend anymore. He wouldn’t do that to Scott. And besides, he lived with him, how awkward would that be? And on top of that, it was a thing you just didn't do, you didn't go out with your best friends ex. And...Scott was the first person he had ever truly felt loyal to. He couldn't betray him like that, especially when you added the whole gorgeous glowing red eyed Alpha bit into it. He’d been loyal to Derek, sure, but that was before he’d truly understood what loyalty meant, and was only through, well not necessity, but kind of because Derek had been his Alpha and he’d had no choice, and back then, he was loyal to him. Until Scott had come along, all cute and sweet and wanting everyone to be safe and caring about everyone, the jerk.

He didn't mean that. Scott wasn’t a jerk. He might have broken his heart, and might even have led him on, but he wasn’t a jerk.

And besides, his loyalty to Derek had rapidly evaporated when he’d kicked him out. Now, he was a jerk.

“No, no, uh, what do you mean?” he asked in confusion, and then Scott confirmed this was actually about Allison, how typical.

Maybe it was because he still loved her that he had broken up with him. He felt a red hot, devastated anger growing inside him. Of course it was about her, his entire damned world revolved around her, even when they were split up. He should have known. He was just a rebound from Allison, and Scott...Scott had let it happen. He...Scott had just been on the rebound, and had decided to experiment. And in a week, he had decided that he didn't like his experiment, and Isaac had been dropped like a hot potato so he could go back to mooning over Allison. And Isaac had been stupid enough to fall for it.

Yeah. What chance did Isaac have while Allison was the love of Scott’s life? He had never stood a chance, and to Scott, at least romantically, he had just been a teenage experiment, nothing serious. So much for him loving him.

“You didn't kiss her or anything, right?” Scott asked leadingly, and Isaac fought down a snarl of fury, no he wouldn’t because as he knew full well he was in love with him. Not every guy on the planet revolved around Allison Argent.

This wasn’t fair to her, and if he was slightly less hurt and angry, he might see where Scott was coming from. With Stiles and Lydia being partners in crime more often than not these days, and Stiles and Isaac not getting on, it was Allison he was spending most of his time with. But still, that didn't justify Scott saying he loved him, making him feel loved and then dumping him just so he could go back to loving Allison from afar, and it was even worse because she was seriously not interested. She had moved on, problem was, Scott had moved only a little bit, then went back to the same position again.

“No, no, absolutely not.” Isaac said, wanting to escape Scott’s room and just go to school, he didn't want to be here anymore, and besides, unlike Scott, who had a bike, he actually had a bus to catch and didn't want to ask Melissa for a lift, he didn't want to advertise that her son didn't love him anymore.

“But you might have?” Scott asked, his voice tense, and Isaac seriously considered just letting loose, damn the consequences. He wanted to storm and yell at Scott, he didn't care that he lived with him, that it would hurt him, that he was his Alpha, that Melissa would hear.

But he kind of did.

But just as he considered just leaving it there, with Scott wondering all day, which he bloody deserved, he decided to be the smaller person. After weeks of languishing in misery, he reckoned he kind of deserved the opportunity to be a dick back to Scott.

“Yeah totally.” He said cockily, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph and satisfaction as Scott’s eyes widened in anger, flashing red, and also kind of savouring the hurt look, the look of betrayal as he realised that Isaac would do that to him.

Yeah, welcome to his world.

And then, Scott had his claws out, and threw Isaac from the room, sending him across the corridor and slamming into the wall. The painting that adorned it fell to the ground the same time Isaac did, grimacing and suppressing the sting he felt from the attack, as Scott seethed in his room, his eyes returning to their normal warm, chocolate brown.

And then Melissa came around the corner, clearly attracted by the noise of the painting falling, and Isaac felt ever so slightly bad for provoking Scott, if only because Melissa wasn’t involved in this and she was now roped into this on her day off no less, she didn't need his problems on top of her own.

“Hey! Two supernatural teenaged boys? Don't test my entirely unsupernatural levels of patience.” She warned, gesturing for Isaac to fix the painting as she headed back to finish making her breakfast.

Isaac then looked at Scott, who was standing in his room, his eyes chocolate brown again, his claws gone, and looking horrified as he saw Isaac slumped on the floor outside his room.

“Feel better?” Isaac challenged, before getting to his feet, his glare hostile.

“Isaac...” Scott began, but Isaac ignored him, hung the picture and then took savage delight in picking up his things and heading for the door without a backward glance towards his Alpha, who, provoked or not...had just done the same thing that had made Isaac come to him in the first place, no matter how much he hadn't really meant it.

And Scott looked at where he had thrown Isaac into the wall, and felt his stomach file with bile. Isaac.

“Oh crap.” He said softly, guilt riddling him.

 

XX

 

“He said he wanted to kiss Allison.” Scott said, and Stiles looked at him in surprise.

“And does he?” he asked, and Scott sighed wearily.

“I don't know! I don't think so, well, not really, well at least I hope he doesn’t, but he might do, but I...” Scott rambled, and Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked for his lunch in his bag.

“And you threw him?” Stiles asked, hissing in annoyance as he tried to find his chocolate bar that he had swiped from his dad’s stash, the man may be the sheriff, but when it came to hiding chocolate bars from his son, he was pretty hopeless.

“Well, yeah.” Scott admitted lamely, and Stiles pulled his head out of his bag to look at Scott in disbelief.

“You, Scott McCall, Isaac’s knight in shining armour, threw him for-?” Stiles began to ask, and Scott hammered his fist onto his locker.

“I know! I know. I shouldn’t have lost my temper, he can kiss her if he likes. And it still doesn’t justify the fact that I did it to him. I feel awful.” He moaned, and Stiles sighed in irritation.

“Scott, he’s a big boy, he can handle it.” He said, but Scott looked at him sceptically.

“With his past?” he challenged back, and Stiles shook his head.

“I really wish people would stop bringing up his childhood. Yeah, sure, he was abused, and man that really sucks. But come on, enough’s enough. Ah!” Stiles ranted, finishing triumphantly as he finally found his chocolate bar.

Scott folded his arms in annoyance, leaning on the locker as he glared at Stiles.

“Alright, what is your problem with him recently? You never used to be like this, either of you, but now I can’t leave you alone for two minutes without you bickering like crazy, sniping at each other. What happened? You used to be good friends.” He pointed out, and Stiles shot him a look of superiority, one he had clearly copied from Lydia.

“You used to be his boyfriend and you aren't anymore.” He retaliated, and Scott fought down a wave of anger.

“That hasn’t got anything to do with it. Unless you’re using that as justification for being a dick to him, in which case, it kind of makes you a bigger dick than it does me.” Scott snapped, peeved, and Stiles put up his hands in surrender.

“Whoa, don't bite my head off, sheesh. No it isn’t to do with that. I don't really know what it is to be honest, just...something about him rubs me up the wrong way, that’s all.” He admitted, and he did look genuinely confused by it.

“Why? He never used to bother you.” He pointed out, and Stiles held up his hands helplessly.

“Scott, I hate it! I know I’m being a dick to him and having a go at him all the time, but I can’t help it. Admittedly, when he was Derek’s stooge he wasn’t my favourite person, but we were good friends, but now, I can hardly be in the same room as him, I don't know what it is. And I see how I’m getting to him, and I see that’s getting to you, and don't deny it we both know its true, and I want to stop but I can’t. Not only am I losing my mind and not able to read anymore, I’m alienating one of the few friends I’ve got. Stupid nemeton.” He ranted, and Scott sighed.

Yeah, the nemeton had a lot to answer for.

“We’ll figure it out somehow. Oh, and it doesn’t get to me, it just annoys me, you give me a headache.” Scott said with dignity, and Stiles snorted in amusement.

“Oh really? You’re going to stand there and tell me that it doesn’t kill you every time you see Isaac sitting there wit the kicked puppy look you love so much?”

“I don't love anything of the sort.” Scott said, completely unconvincingly, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and I’m Queen Elizabeth. Scott, I know I’ve asked a million times, but why did you break up with him? All its done is make you both completely miserable. And you lose your marbles.” He said, as Scott had told him about the weird stuff that had been happening at home.

Being quicker on the uptake than Scott, he reckoned Isaac’s fingerprints were all over those multiple crime scenes but Scott either wasn’t going to put two and two together, or he knew and didn't want to admit he knew. Stiles however suspected the former.

“It’s for the best.” Scott whispered, although he didn't sound convinced.

“Oh yeah? Who for? Because it certainly isn’t you two.” Stiles said, but received no reply.

Shaking his head, Stiles moved on.

“Well anyway, you still need to talk to him. Otherwise, you might lose him altogether. Just talk to him ok?” he asked, and Scott nodded.

He knew he needed to. He had promised Isaac that he would never hurt him. Mind you he had also told him he loved him. He’d failed on both counts recently that was for sure. Just this morning, he had done the same thing to Isaac that Derek had done. Turned on him.

Sure, it hadn't been as violent as Derek’s attack had been, but it also didn't have the same underlying reasons that made it kind of justifiable. He’d abused Isaac’s trust, and hurt him. Yeah, in a way it had been kind of playful, and Isaac had provoked him, but that wasn’t the point. He had gone too far, he had hurt Isaac and he needed to make that right.

Because Stiles was right about one thing. Isaac still meant the world to him. And anything that hurt him, he still had the urge to rip the head off of, hem who had never even considered killing anyone, would happily rip anyone who hurt Isaac up. That first day, when Isaac had started to panic in the storeroom with him, Scott had seriously considered finding a way to get Isaac’s father resurrected just so he could kill him himself for inflicting the damage he did to Isaac.

And now it was him who had hurt him. He’d hated himself when he had done that before they had gotten together. And he had downright detested himself, so much he wanted to rip his own head off, when he ended it with Isaac. But now, it had reached a whole new level. This time, he had physically attacked Isaac.

He, Scott, the one who had been the first person to tell Isaac that he cared about what happened to him, the one who had taken him in when Derek had thrown him out, the one who had thrown madly in love with him, the one who had made Isaac his first Beta, was the one who had done this to him.

And he needed to fix it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you all hate me for breaking them up, I promise you, I will explain why eventually but if its any consolation ive not written that chapter yet, I do know why they split up though
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, please keep that and the comments coming and sorry for the long wait between updates!


	14. Anchors Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac try to adapt to being single again, Kira introduces herself to the pack and McCall pushes all of Scott's buttons

Two-Pack

 

“Isaac?” Scott called as he entered the house.

“Shh! He’s about to pop the question!” his mother scolded, and Scott rolled his eyes, and when he couldn't smell Isaac, he was about to head upstairs so his mother could watch her show when Isaac entered the door, looking stressed.

“We have a new problem.” He told Scott and Scott beckoned him up the stairs.

“What? Are you kidding me? He gets run over on the way to pop the question? Are you shitting me?” Melissa bellowed in the other room and both boys hid their sniggers as they escaped up the stairs.

“Isaac...” Scott began, but Isaac shook his head.

“No that isn’t the show I watch.” He said, and Scott smirked a little, he had come home one day before they had even got together to find both Isaac and his mother engrossed in a soap opera.

“That wasn’t what I meant. I was going to say...” Scott began.

Isaac could see where this was going, but he had more immediate worries at the moment, so he decided to head this off at the pass.

“Allison nearly killed Lydia.” He said quickly, and Scott looked at him in disbelief for a second before beckoning him up the stairs and into his room.

“How the hell did that happen?” Scott asked in a panicked voice, and Isaac hid a small smile, he was cute when he freaked out about other people.

“Well, because Allison has been all shaky because of the nemeton thing, Lydia took her out to the woods for target practice. And after failing, epically I might add, she decided to aim an arrow at her head.” Isaac explained, and Scott’s face clouded with concern, he was concerned for both of them, Allison and Lydia.

It was strange actually. Ever since the nemeton sacrifice, Scott had taken on a slightly more protective stance towards Lydia. True this was partially because they now knew what she was and because of Jennifer nearly killing her, but he had been more protective of her recently, kind of like a brother. It was like he figured Lydia would be affected by the nemeton fallout from Allison. He suppressed a burst of longing at that, he wanted Scott to care that much about him being affected by the fallout from the nemeton like that.

“Right at her head?” Scott asked in disbelief as they entered his room, Isaac following, trying and failing not to check out Scott’s cute ass as he did so. Hey they may be broken up, didn't stop his ex being gorgeous.

“Almost directly through it.” Isaac replied, as Scott, looking slightly lost and confused, sank down onto his bed, giving Isaac a view of his slightly better side.

“And she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever is happening to you guys is getting worse.” Isaac said worriedly, and he could see the worry on Scott’s face, the worry and compassion about everyone that was one of the reasons Isaac loved him so much, even if he had broken his heart.

“If I hadn't been there, Lydia would be dead.” Isaac explained, and Scott’s eyes flared worriedly, they had all had quite enough deaths around here, they didn't need to add poor Lydia to the list.

And Isaac was very fond of Lydia, she was kind of like the big sister he had never wanted, but wouldn’t know what to do without. When Scott had dumped him, it had been her who had appeared and had took him for some retail therapy (admittedly she was looking for herself, but she had bought Isaac a couple of things, and had refused to hear it when he had offered to pay her back, so he settled for buying her lunch instead, which she had accepted) after he had been lying in his room for days, and had spruced him up a bit, and had gotten into a long tirade about how male werewolves (with the exception of him) were jerks in her opinion, which, as he was pissed at Scott at the time, and going by past experience, she was kind of right about. Only Boyd was arguably not a jerk, and he had been so quiet most of the time that it didn't matter anyway.

Scott suddenly hesitated, as if he had thought of something.

“What were you doing there?” he asked suspiciously, and remembering what had provoked him this morning, Isaac could see where this was going, and quite frankly, there was no way out of it, it was going to end badly, even if he told Scott he was just worried about Allison, he would still take it the wrong way. This was what happened when you weaved such a tangled web!

“Uh...” he began awkwardly, and before he knew it he was flying again, slamming into the wall as he had done this morning.

This time however, when the painting fell off the wall, the glass shattered as well.

“Oh, you guys, come on! This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal! So stop it, ok?” Melissa asked wearily, and Isaac had to admit it was a fair point.

Scott was once again standing there, looking scandalised that he had lost his temper with Isaac again, as Isaac pulled himself back to his feet and considered the broken glass on the painting.

“Ah well, it looks better without the glass anyway.” He decided, heading to find the dustpan and brush.

“Isaac...” Scott began as he came out his room, his face stricken with guilt.

Isaac wondered how he should handle this. How he really felt, or how Scott felt he felt?

Nah, that would be cruel. As cruel as dating someone who was completely in love with you for a week then dumping him for no apparent reason. He wouldn’t be that guy. So how he really felt it was. But, that didn't mean he couldn't make Scott squirm a little.

“What?” he asked sullenly, and Scott knelt down beside him as Isaac started trying to sweep up the broken glass, putting his hand on his wrist.

He looked at Scott, and saw the brown eyes he so loved staring back at him, wracked with guilt. His warm hands were on Isaac again, but no, he didn't want that, he wanted Allison, it didn't mean a thing. So, yeah, this was just torture.

“Let me.” Scott said softly, taking the dustpan from him and sweeping up the glass, allowing Isaac to hang the picture on the wall.

“Definitely looks better this way.” Isaac declared as he hung the picture back up, and Scott looked up at him anxiously.

“Isaac, I’m sorry.” He said, and that was that voice again, the one that made Isaac want to do anything for Scott, the one that pulled directly on his heart strings, and damn it Scott knew it.

“Do you like it? Throwing me around?” Isaac asked, and Scott got to his feet, the glass forgotten.

“Of course not!” he insisted, and Isaac turned to face him, cocking his head.

“Then-?” he began, but Scott just ploughed right on ahead.

“I don't know! It’ just...the thought of you and Allison being together, I can’t stand it! She nearly killed you, if I hadn't called her off, she might have, and now you and her...” he began, and Isaac looked at him in disbelief.

“Um, you do remember-?” he asked, a slight tone of anger in his voice, and Scott nodded, looking miserable.

“Of course I do. It’s just...I don't know. You said this morning...” he began, looking confused, and Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Wait a minute, are you telling me being vindictive to your ex is new to you? Because I know for a fact it isn’t, Lydia told me about a rather steamy encounter in the coach’s office when you and Allison broke up.” He said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at Scott sceptically, and he went that cute shade he had when he blushed.

“Oh, you know about that huh?” he asked ruefully, and Isaac grinned maddeningly.

“Yeah, I know about that. Anyway, I don't mind Scott, I’m not mad at you. Well, not for that. I was asking for this morning. And because I provoked you this morning, and because I did you were always going to think the worst case this time.” He said, pointing at the painting, and Scott smiled ruefully.

“So, you aren't mad? But Isaac, I’ve felt awful! I...I should know better, more than anyone, I should know better! I know what your dad did to you, how he hurt you, and what Derek did to make you leave...I shouldn’t have done it and I’m so sorry. I know better. I know you. And no matter what you might be doing with Allison, or not doing, it’s not my business anyway. Either of your love lives aren't my business anymore.” He lamented, and Isaac narrowed his eyes in annoyance, well it was his own damn fault with him at least, Allison, that was hers because she got cold feet because she went all dark side and felt sorry for herself.

“No, I’m not mad. But..purely out of my own selfish interests, you might want to stop throwing me around, or your mom might throw me out.” Isaac said worriedly, jerking his head to the painting, and Scott snorted.

“Doubt it, if she throws anyone out it’ll be me, you’re the victim and she loves you. And besides...I’ve hated this picture for years, my grandma bought it for her, and we can’t get rid of it until she snuffs it, so I’m stuck looking at it every time I come out of my room. It wouldn’t bother me if it was horribly shattered in an accident.” He said musingly, looking at the painting in distaste, and Isaac smiled.

“I’ll try and aim better next time.” He promised, but Scott shook his head adamantly.

“No! There won’t be a next time. I know better, we both know I know better. I know you. And I...I don't want to lose you. And I’m afraid if I keep this up, that’s what might happen.” He said sadly, and Isaac felt that like a blow right to the gut.

He still cared. He...he still seemed sometimes like he still loved him. And that just made it all the worse, because Isaac didn't know why he had broken up with him in the first place, and he hated it. And Scott was afraid that if they didn't stop, his mother would make Isaac leave, and he clearly didn't want that to happen. He wanted Isaac to stay with him.

Ugh, this was just so annoying and confusing.

“Scott...” Isaac said softly, but Scott shook his head.

“No. I won’t hurt you again, I promise. I know better, and you deserve better. You always did. And I’m...I’m a lot of things to you. I’m...well I shouldn’t be hurting you. So I won’t hurt you again ok? I promise.” He vowed, and Isaac smiled slightly, just hearing him so fierce and protective of him again, even if it was from himself, was amazing. It made him feel like Scott loved him again.

Of course he didn't but he could dream couldn't he?

“Scott...” Isaac began softly, smiling a little, and Scott gently took Isaac’s face and made him look into his eyes gently.

“I promise.” He whispered passionately, his brown eyes boring into Isaac’s, and Isaac smiled and nodded.

“I know.” He assured him, and Scott held him like that for a little longer before he let go of his face, and it looked as though both teen wolves missed the presence of Scott’s hands on his face.

“I’m sorry Isaac. Come on, let’s see if mom is finished so we can watch something decent on tv.” He said, grinning, and reached up and stroked Isaac’s hair affectionately.

He then caught himself, as Isaac looked at him in surprise, trying not to feel too happy about it. But then Scott gave him a nervous half smile and snaked his arm around Isaac’s shoulder and gently led him down the stairs.

And as Melissa looked at both her boys in approval she wondered if their chances weren’t quite dead yet.

 

XX

 

“Ok, so what happens to a person who’s had a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?” Scott asked as the five of them sat around the lunch table the next day.

Lydia looked in slightly satisfied approval to see Scott and Isaac were sitting opposite each other again before turning her attention back to Stiles.

“And is unable to tell what’s real or not.” He added, looking frustrated.

“And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives.” Allison finished, as Isaac took notes, trying to puzzle out what the hell was going on with the three of them.

He looked at the spider gram he had done: Scott: afraid of his power as an Alpha, having difficulty controlling his transformations, much less control over his wolf state, increased anger, afraid for the others, breaking up with him, Allison: haunted by dead aunt (and possibly mother according to Lydia), shaking hands, nerve problems, crap shot, increased likelihood of trying to kill her friends, Stiles: trapped in waking nightmares, unable to read, difficulty separating reality and dreams, not getting enough sleep, panic attacks, worry about his dad, and being a dick to him personally. None of it made any sense.

And to his concern, Stiles was clearly the worst off, and he had no way of being able to help him.

Giving up trying to explain it, he decided on the most obvious solution to alleviate the tension.

“They’re all locked up because they’re insane.” He declared, though while Lydia, Scott and Allison smiled slightly (though Lydia was more through smugness than amusement, not that he could blame her), Stiles looked less than impressed.

“Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful? Please?” he asked bitchily, and Isaac fought down a surge of annoyance, he’d done nothing but try and be helpful, but every time he did try to help, he never wanted to hear it. And to Isaac’s great regret, there wasn’t a book entitled ‘How To Fix Your Friends After a Druidic Sacrifice They Were Told To Do By a Potentially Shifty Vet Come Emissary’.

He knew he was scared, and he didn't blame him. But every time one of the others was scared, or the situation was tense, Stiles usually tried to defuse the situation with humour. Maybe it was the way he told it. Or maybe he didn't like Isaac stepping on his toes and doing his thing. Or maybe, he had always just been a dick and had only played nice because Scott had liked him.

So, being the bigger person (well he wasn’t, but to hell with it, he was trying to help, but he couldn't just wish it all away no matter how much he wanted to), he responded in kind.

“For half of my childhood, I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is still kind of a new thing for me.” He replied, and Scott sagged his head weariness at their bickering as Stiles retorted.

“Oh, are we still milking that?”

“We are still milking that.” Isaac replied, as the new girl he had seen floating about the school came up to the table.

“Hi! Hi, sorry, I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about.” She said nervously, and Isaac exchanged a slightly alarmed look with Scott, that would be all they needed if she blabbed to her teacher father that her year was full of nutjobs who spent their lunch breaks talking about sacrificial rituals involving death and resurrection.

“And I think I might actually know what you’re talking about.” She explained, clearly nervous, but Isaac found himself warming up to her instantly.

Heck, despite how he felt about Scott, if she could fix them, he’d freaking marry her.

However, if they had been expecting their enlightened leader to take the lead and talk to her, they were clearly overestimating him, as he and the rest of the group just continued to stare at her, but she seemed to accept this as a reason to go on.

“There’s a Tibetan word for it, it’s called Bardo, it literally means in between state, the state between life and death.” She explained, and Isaac had to admit, she was definitely the winner of the nerdy and potentially useful information prize.

“And what do they call you?” Lydia asked, none too kindly, and both Allison and Isaac looked at her in surprise at the tone of her voice.

“Kira.” Scott said, looking up at her, and everyone turned to look at him in surprise, and he gestured innocently, while Kira gave him a shy smile.

“She’s in our history class.” He explained, but there was a slight hint of interest there in his voice.

Isaac didn't know how he felt about that. He still loved Scott, but, at least he wouldn’t be interested in Allison if he liked Kira. He might be able to deal with that.

“So are you talking Bardo as in Tibetan Buddhism, or Indian?” Lydia challenged, her tone hostile, which earned her a questioning glance from Isaac and Allison, one which she didn't notice.

“Either, I guess. But all that stuff you guys were just saying, all that happens in Bardo.” Kira explained as she sat down beside her, and Isaac watched Scott as he looked at her, enraptured. But, unlike Allison, it didn't bring out the same feelings of anger within him as it did with her, Kira was different. And so far she hadn't registered that she would like nothing more than to wipe out werewolves, so she was already a winner over his last girlfriend for a start.

“They’re different progressive states where you have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear, and you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities.” She explained, eager to show off how much she knew, and also slightly too excited for this subject, but to be fair she didn't know they were actually going through this nightmare.

But it was her last bit of information that caught his interest, after all, they had just dealt with a minor wrathful deity, and she had caused quite enough of a mess to be getting on with.

“Wrathful deities? What are those?” he asked suspiciously, and she shrugged at him, as if surprised he didn't know.

“Demons.” She answered readily, and Isaac exchanged a frustrated look with Scott.

“Demons? Why not?” Stiles asked, looking around the table in vexation, it had to be the first thing they had agreed on in a while, after all, since he’d met Scott they’d dealt with a revenge driven teenager, a cantankerously dying old man, a snake like Jackson killing people, an Alpha pack and an insane druid bitch out to kill everyone so she could settle a score.

Allison however focused on more practical uses of her time while Scott and Isaac exchanged looks with each other, demons were so far out of their league.

“Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what’s the last one?” she asked nervously, and Kira was all too eager to help them with that question too.

“Death. You die.” She replied, and the entire group looked at each other exchanged terrified glances. And as Scott looked worriedly at Stiles, and Lydia looked at Jackson.

And beneath the edge of the table, Isaac stretched out his hand and took the hand that Scott had just dropped off the table weakly, and squeezed it reassuringly. Scott looked at him, and Isaac shook his head, making a silent promise.

He wasn’t going to let Scott die.

 

XX

 

Scott slammed his door as he came up the stair, Isaac wincing as he did so. That had been a rather nasty argument.

Admittedly, since dear daddy McCall had shown up, the man had been a persistent pain in the backside of everyone in the house, including Isaac. Upon hearing that Melissa was now Isaac’s guardian, he had immediately demanded to know why he was living there, how he could be dangerous, and how he couldn't be trusted, and all sorts of crap which had led to Melissa losing it with him and telling him that Isaac had a hell of a lot more right to be here than he did. Isaac had been very touched, especially when Scott had weighed in and had basically sent his father packing once again. Ever since then, every time McCall came to the house, the other two took great delight in letting Isaac get the door to let him in, and Isaac kind of smirked at him every time he glared at him as he was admitted into his own house. He’d never felt like that before, having both Melissa and Scott standing up for him, and he was very touched that they had done that. And besides, the guy was a dick, and he kind of enjoyed ruffling his tail feathers.

Anyone who pissed both Scott and Melissa off to such a degree was a dick in his book.

He looked longingly at the door. Before they had split up, he wouldn’t have thought twice about going through to Scott, holding him, comforting him. And in that brief week of bliss, he’d have kissed him, nuzzled him, made him feel better.

Now it wasn’t so easy. But, he still wanted to help. Melissa was more used to dealing with her jackass ex husband (why she married someone like that in the first place he didn't know, she deserved much better), but Scott, who had grown up for most of his life without a father, only saw his father rarely, and never when it really mattered. Frankly, he was only here for work, not the son he’d abandoned.

Isaac bit down a growl. How come Stiles was the only one with a decent dad out of the three of them? And for that matter, how was Scott the only one with a mom? Wait...

He was disturbed from that particular amusing, and also kind of awesome, line of thought when he got a text from Melissa.

‘Sweetie, would you talk to Scott please? I know he’d appreciate it. And besides, I’m trying to open a bottle of wine, have you seen the corkscrew?’

Isaac looked at his phone suspiciously, this smacked of ulterior motive. But, he had considered going to do it anyway, and he knew that if she did have an ulterior motive, it was only because she loved Scott. She wanted Isaac to be the one to talk to him. Maybe she was trying to help Isaac too.

After telling her where Scott had hidden it last (a game he liked to play to infuriate his mother), he got up and headed to knock on Scott’s door, suddenly nervous. Not because the last two times he’d been thrown out, but because ever since they had broken up, he hadn't been in here for any extended period of time.

He received no answer, but breakup be damned, he was going in there, Scott was hurting and he wasn’t going to let him hurt when he might be able to help. So, he promptly threw open the door and strolled in.

Scott was lying flat out on his bed, kneading his forehead with his knuckles wearily, his eyes closed. Isaac briefly enjoyed the view before he sat down beside Scott on the bed.

“You ok?” he asked sympathetically, and Scott grunted.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied unconvincingly, and Isaac snorted in disbelief.

“Yeah, sure you are. Look, I know your dad’s a dick. But hey, least he hasn’t locked you in a freezer!” he said brightly, and Scott snorted slightly in amusement, then looked apologetic as he sat up and looked at Isaac, hurt in his brown eyes.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t funny.” He muttered, but Isaac shrugged.

“Hey, I said it to cheer you up so it worked didn't it?” he asked, and Scott looked down at the cover, then chanced a glance at Isaac.

“How much of it did you hear?” he asked, and Isaac shrugged apologetically.

“Um, all of it. You guys weren’t exactly being quiet. Neither were you and your mom.” He said softly, and his heart flared in response to the hurt look that passed across Scott’s face.

“I...I know it sounds pathetic. But she did used to be my anchor. And now I don't have one.” He whispered, and Isaac sagged a little sadly, he’d do anything to be Scott’s anchor, to be the person who Scott...

No, he wasn’t going there.

“So, your dad wants Stiles’ dad out his job?” Isaac asked, and Scott nodded, scowling furiously.

“Yeah, I’d like to see him try to stop all the murders in town, he wouldn’t last two minutes the jerk. But obviously, he and his FBI pals won’t see it like that, they’ll just see a string of unsolved cases, its not the sheriff’s fault that this town’s a disaster area for supernatural murder.” Scott ranted, getting angrier and angrier, and to Isaac’s shock, he saw Scott’s claws begin to grow, and his eyes begin to turn red.

“Scott!” he said firmly, taking his hand in his and looking right into his eyes, which were turning yellow because of his Alpha losing control.

Scott looked at him in alarm, and took a deep shuddering breath, his claws going back to normal, his eyes returning to their usual colour, with Isaac’s following suit.

“Sorry.” Scott moaned, and Isaac grinned ruefully.

“Yeah, I kind of felt your argument too, when you started to lose control it kind of set me off.” He admitted and Scott paled in embarrassment.

“Sorry, that’s the last thing you need, I...”

“Scott! Stop apologising. Your dad pushes your buttons, it’s alright. Some people were put on this planet solely to piss other people off, and your dad seems like one of them. It’s alright if he pisses you off. He pisses me off.” He said fairly, and Scott grinned.

“Yeah, I gathered that. Thanks. For taking my side.” He said softly, and Isaac grinned.

“What’s a Beta for?” he asked, and Scott grinned, then turned to look at Isaac affectionately.

“Hey, you know all that stuff he said, it doesn’t matter to us right? You belong here. And like mom said, you’ve got a hell of a lot more reason to be here than he does. I’ve known him all my life and I’ve seen more of you than I have of him.” He said, and Isaac blushed, and Scott hesitated slightly, as if taken aback by something, before shaking his head.

“Not like that! I mean you being here, I’ve seen more of you and I’ve hardly known you a year yet. He’s a waste of space. Anyway, you belong here, he doesn’t, so if he gives you a hard time, tell him to stick it. Well maybe not out loud, I wouldn’t put it past him to try and get you taken away from me...I mean us. But yeah, you belong here. With me.” Scott said kindly, and Isaac felt his gut swoon at these words.

Maybe...just maybe.

“Thanks. You ok now?” he asked softly, resisting the urge to nuzzle Scott, and Scott nodded, smiling at him.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He said in relief, and then it suddenly occurred to both of them that Isaac had been holding his hand since he had stopped Scott losing control.

“Um, you’re welcome.” He said, but found himself unwilling to release Scott’s hand, and just noticed that he had started stroking it with his thumb, and far from pulling his hand away, Scott was letting him do it, his brown eyes looking right into Isaac’s own eyes.

Hesitantly, Scott reached up and stroked Isaac’s hair, and Isaac could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and that wasn’t all he was aware of.

He was sitting in Scott’s room, he and Scott were holding hands, he was stroking Scott’s hand, Scott was stroking his hair, and they were edging closer and closer, and...

And Scott gently kissed him, his lips pushing against Isaac’s, and Isaac moaned in the back of his throat as he did so, eyes closing in enjoyment

Scott was kissing him again! Scott, the person he loved, was kissing him again, just like he had done before, but...but...but why was he kissing him? He had broken up with him, why was he kissing him now?

But as Isaac was asking these questions in his head, Scott pulled away, looking shocked, in fact he looked horrified. He looked at Isaac in terror, looking very guilty, looking like...

He looked like he was sorry he had done it in the first place.

Guess that answered his question as to why he’d broken up with him. Glad he’d cleared that up.

“Isaac...” Scott whispered, hating himself, as he saw the tears in Isaac’s eyes.

Isaac let go of his hand and headed out of the room, head hung low in case Melissa happened to come up the stairs and see him crying.

“Isaac!” Scott called, leaping to his feet, hating himself, he had to fix this.

But as he reached the door of his own darkening room, he heard Isaac give a quiet sob and shut the door firmly behind him, leaving Scott hating himself in the dark.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Scott, how silly can you be?
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments appreciated!


	15. More Bad Than Good Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to fix a mistake, Melissa gives Isaac some motherly advice and both boys ponder about what they mean to each other now

Two-Pack

 

Scott looked outside at the dark corridor, his ears ringing with the sound of Isaac shutting his door. What had he been thinking? He had broken up with Isaac, told him he didn't want to be with him, and then he goes and kisses him? And of course, he knew it was a mistake, but the way he’d acted...Isaac must think, well he didn't know what Isaac must think. He could think of several different things that his ex must be thinking right now, and none of them were good. How could he have done that to Isaac?

He wasn’t blind, he lived with him, he was his main Beta, one of his best friends, and was the person he was in love with. He had seen how much ending it with him had hurt him, and now he had just made things even worse.

He had to fix this. Well he had to try and fix this, there was no way he could leave things like this, he needed to talk to Isaac, try to justify himself, explain his actions. As if he could.

He edged nervously towards Isaac’s door, his heart rending in two as he heard Isaac crying on the other side. He closed his eyes, hating himself, loathing himself. Ever since he had taken Isaac in, and all his crazy feelings for Isaac had started, he had found himself to be very protective of him, and after the mess that his dad and Derek throwing him out had made of him, Scott had vowed that he wouldn’t allow anyone to upset Isaac if he could help it. That would be so much easier if it wasn’t him who had done it. He could still remember that shattered expression when he had actually broken up with him, the one that made Scott loathe himself more than ought to be humanly possible, the look of heartbreak that he had put on his beautiful Isaac’s face...

_“Hey.” Isaac said happily, entering his bedroom that sunny afternoon, where Scott was sitting on his bed, and he couldn't suppress the small thrill he felt every time that Isaac kissed his cheek, that wonderful feeling it gave him, knowing that someone loved him so completely._

_“Hi.” Scott said, enjoying the kiss on his cheek but hating himself, he knew what he was about to do, he didn't want to do it, but he had to, it wasn’t fair on either of them if he didn't, but...but it was Isaac._

_He was his Isaac, his gorgeous Beta, this kid who had moved into his house and he had fallen head over heels in love with. And now, it was him who’s heart he was going to break. He was going to break his heart, even though he didn't want to. He didn't have a choice. He had to do this now, now before it went any further, and before it got any harder than it already was._

_But...Isaac was so happy now that he was with him, and so was Scott, he loved being Isaac’s boyfriend, he loved waking up in the morning to find Isaac snuggled up against him, the happiness that being with him brought to both of them, it took his mind off the darkness that he could feel inside him, he loved that he had Isaac as his boyfriend._

_And yet he knew that he had to do it. If he didn't do it right here, right now, he would never be able to do it, and that wouldn’t be fair on either of them._

_“Isaac, we need to talk.” He whispered as Isaac had sat down on the bed beside Scott, and had been peering at the book that he had been reading._

_“Uh oh, that sounds ominous. What is it?” he asked lightly, his trusting face turned to face his boyfriend, not at all expecting what was about to come, which only made Scott hate himself even more._

_Scott hated himself, he hated himself, he hated himself..._

_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he knew what this was going to do to Isaac, the same thing it was going to do to him, but only ten times worse, and he really didn't want to see Isaac’s face when he told him what he was about to tell him._

_“We...we can’t be together anymore.” He whispered, as if the words were poison, and they hurt, they physically hurt to say them._

_Isaac, who had taken his hand to encourage him to say whatever was on his mind, suddenly withdrew his hand, and Scott could feel his hand shaking as he did it, Isaac was physically shaking as he pulled his hand away._

_“W-what?” he stammered, not quite believing what he was hearing._

_“We can’t be together. We have to break up.” Scott said, and realising he couldn't have this entire conversation with his eyes shut, he opened them, and immediately wished he hadn't as he saw what he had done to Isaac._

_His lip was trembling ever so slightly. His face was stricken, disbelieving of what he had heard. And most of all, he was betrayed. That look that was in his eyes, that was pure betrayal, and it was Scott who had put it there. He had done this to Isaac, to his beautiful Isaac, and he was the one who had done it. And it was only going to get worse._

_“What? You’re-you’re breaking up with me?” Isaac asked in disbelief, his voice shaking, and Scott nodded._

_“Yeah.” He said with a small nod, unable to meet Isaac’s eyes._

_“But...why? What did I do wrong?” he asked, tears seeping into his eyes and voice now, and Scott’s stomach roiled, his heart was breaking, he was the one who was hurting Isaac like this, not his father, not Derek, this was him, this was happening, this was real._

_“Nothing. Absolutely nothing, I swear. We just can’t be together.” He said, tears beginning to creep into his own voice, and Isaac shook his head, not quite believing it, willing it not to be true._

_“But...I love you. And I thought you loved me. So why can’t we be together? If we love each other, if...all that time, all that time we spent together not telling each other how we really felt...we wanted to be together. Didn't we?” he asked softly, tears streaming down his face, and Scott nodded, his heart heavy, he felt sick that he was doing this, how could he be doing this to Isaac?_

_“Yeah, we did. But we can’t Isaac. We can’t be together. It...we can’t be together.” Scott said softly, and Isaac looked at him pleadingly, as if begging him to fix it, just like he always did but there was no way to fix it, not this time, he couldn't do it, he had to do this._

_He couldn't fix it this time. This time, he was the one who was doing this to Isaac, he was the one doing this to himself, he was the one who was causing all this hurt._

_“Why?” Isaac breathed weakly, his voice shuddering with even that simple word, his face paler than usual, his eyes filled with tears._

_“We just can’t. I...I didn't want this like I thought I did. I’m sorry Isaac. But we can’t be together.” He explained, knowing full well he had just given Isaac a pack of lies, but he was praying he would accept that reason, if not, his resolve would crack and he would take it all back._

_“You...you really mean it. You don't want to be with me anymore. Scott, I, I love you! Please, please don't do this, tell me what I did, I’ll fix it I swear...” Isaac begged tearfully, but Scott shook his head, his own eyes and throat filled with tears._

_“It’s not you Isaac. There’s nothing you can do. We’re over.” Scott gasped out, and Isaac staggered to his feet, shaking his head in disbelief, his expression shattered, and Scott knew that it was saying that last tiny sentence which had finally shattered Isaac. His expression was betrayed, devastated, his entire body was shaking, his face was stained with tears, his breath shuddering, and in any other circumstance, Scott would have held him close and soothed him, but he couldn't, not this time, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't do it._

_He had to do this._

_“Scott...” Isaac begged one last time, his voice weak and watery, but Scott shook his head, refusing to meet Isaac’s tortured gaze._

_“No. We’re over.” Scott gasped out and Isaac backed away from Scott, sounding like he was on the verge of hyperventilating._

_“But...but I thought you...oh.” Isaac said with a dreadful finality, and he turned away from Scott and virtually fled from the room, his head down, heartbroken sobs wracking his body as he vanished from Scott’s sight._

_And as Scott let out his own sobs, bringing his legs up and burying his face in his knees, he heard a final sob as Isaac slammed shut the door and the entire house was quiet, as if lamenting their relationship._

“Isaac?” he asked softly at the door, knocking lightly, hearing Isaac inside, crying, and it was his fault, he was the one who had done this to him, he had broken Isaac’s heart all over again, and it felt even crappier than the first time he had done it, and he hadn't even thought it could feel any crappier than it had then.

He debated to himself about what he should do. He wanted to go in, but after what had just happened, he was sure he would be about as welcome as dry rot. Isaac wouldn’t want him anywhere near him, maybe forever now. But he had to do something to try and fix this. He needed to set things right. So, taking a deep breath, he opened the door before he chickened out.

Some Alpha he was.

Isaac wasn’t on his bed, but Scott knew immediately where he would be, he would be in the same corner he had found him in when Boyd had died, where Scott had comforted him, where he had soothed him, calmed him down. And as predicted, Isaac was in the corner, his eyes streaming with tears, his legs brought up in front of his face.

“Isaac?” he asked softly, and Isaac glared up at him.

“I didn't say come in.” He bit out angrily, his voice tinged with tears but more importantly with fury, and Scott loathed himself for doing this to Isaac.

“Isaac, I am so...”

“Save it. I don't want to hear it.” He said bitterly, and Scott flinched at the tone of his voice, he had never spoken to him like this before. Admittedly he deserved it but still, it just sounded awful, Isaac talking to him like that.

“Isaac, I know I screwed up, and I...”

“Do you like leading me on, huh? Was it a joke? Is that why Stiles hates me now too, because I didn't think it was a joke?” he asked viciously, and Scott looked at him in confusion.

“Isaac, what are you talking about?” he asked softly, completely wrong footed, he literally was clueless as to what was going on here.

“You. You never meant a word of it did you? I saw your face. You were disgusted with what you had done. You were disgusted with me. You didn't love me at all.” Isaac said, his voice still angry, still tinged with tears, but also strong as he glared up at Scott.

Wait, Isaac didn't think that Scott had ever loved him? That was so far from the truth, so far, he had loved him, for god sake he still loved him, hopelessly...

“And like an idiot I let you use me.” Isaac growled out, and Scott shook his head urgently.

“Isaac, I swear, it isn’t anything like that, I promise...” Scott began, but Isaac cut him off, getting to his feet, his eyes blazing in hurt fury.

“Save it. You led me on, made me think you loved me like I loved you, and you were lying all along. After all, I’m not your precious Allison, or even Stiles, how could you ever love me?” he asked acidly, and Scott recoiled from the sheer venom in his voice, he knew he had hurt Isaac, but he didn't think he had hurt him like this, he had to do some serious damage control, and he had to do it fast.

“Isaac, that is so far from true, don't think any of that is true because it isn’t. What I did was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I should never have kissed you and I’m so, so sorry that I did.” He said, and Isaac’s eyes flashed furiously.

“Yeah, sorry you ever did it in the first place. I saw your face Scott, you were disgusted you had even kissed me in the first place. You...you led me on. Was it just some joke? To lead me on, huh? Was it fun?” he asked, his voice and eyes flooded with tears.

“Isaac, please listen...” Scott began, his own tears beginning to form in his eyes, this was all so wrong, why had he kissed Isaac in the first place? He’d just been so weak, and he missed Isaac so much, and with the two of them so close, he had lapsed, but now he’d made everything a thousand times worse.

“No, you listen! I’m not your plaything Scott! You...you didn't love me at all. And you just let me go on, thinking that you did. But I get it now. You were a straight guy who was experimenting. And I was the gay sap who was stupid enough to fall for it. Well, I’m glad I helped.” He said savagely, and Scott actually felt himself stagger back with those words, he had hurt Isaac so very deeply, he had done this to Isaac, broken him like this.

“Isaac, I swear, that isn’t what this is, I made a mistake...” he said, not caring how pathetic he sounded, but apparently that didn't help either.

“Yeah. And it was me.” Isaac said, and Scott caught a glimpse of the beautiful Isaac that he loved, the one who he had so deeply hurt, the beautiful soul that had been hardened by enduring so much hurt that he was only adding to.

“No, Isaac, you, us, that was never...”

“Get out.” Isaac ordered softly, and Scott stopped short, praying that Isaac wasn’t going to do this.

“Isaac...”

“I said get out.” Isaac demanded in a stronger voice, glaring at Scott through red, tear filled eyes, and Scott shook his head defiantly.

“No, not until I fix this, Isaac, please listen to me...”

“I said get out!” Isaac roared, his eyes flashing yellow, and Scott was so shocked that he retreated to the door, completely forgetting that he was the Alpha and that Isaac technically couldn't order him about. But Isaac was furious, and he had done it, so he did as asked and headed for the door.

“I’m so sorry.” Scott whispered before he left the room.

“Out!” Isaac growled, and as soon as Scott crossed the threshold, he slammed the door shut behind his Alpha, and Scott staggered back into his room, as he realised just why Isaac was so angry, so hurt, and saying all that stuff to Scott.

He deserved it for a start. Isaac was wrong, but he couldn't blame Isaac for feeling the same way he did.

Isaac thought Scott had just used him as an experiment, and had never loved him in the first place. He really hoped that Isaac didn't really believe that. He did love Isaac, he loved him with his entire heart, he just couldn't be with him. He did love him.

But because of how Scott had reacted, Isaac, already hurting from their unexpected breakup that Scott had basically dumped on him, had put two and two together and had made five. He assumed that Scott had never loved him in the first place, and had finally realised that he wasn’t gay, or bi, or whatever he was. He had assumed that Scott had realised that he was straight, and hence wanted nothing to do with Isaac romantically. And as a result, he believed that Scott, who had been disgusted with himself for kissing Isaac when he knew how much it would hurt him, was actually disgusted because he had kissed Isaac who was gay.

In short, by screwing up earlier and being weak and kissing Isaac again, he had managed to convince Isaac that he hated him, and after everything Isaac had been through, coming to expect the worst in everyone and everything, he could hardly be blamed for jumping to the wrong conclusion. He had convinced Isaac that he was repulsed by the very idea of kissing him, of him in general, and by so doing had broken his heart all over again and had made Isaac think that he couldn't even stand to be near him now.

The entire thing was such a mess.

He had hurt Isaac again, he had messed things up even more between them, and had managed to convince Isaac that he hated him, which was so far from true, all this was happening because he was still in love with him. He loved Isaac. But this was all so messed up.

Isaac...Isaac probably hated him. He can’t say he would blame him, he deserved it for screwing around with his feelings like that. He’d been weak, he’d let himself forget that they were broken up and now everything was even worse than it had been.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to try to fix it, to explain to Isaac but he knew that if he did he would only upset Isaac more. He needed to give him time to cool down, and he couldn't do that with Scott hanging right over his shoulder.

He would talk to him in the morning. And if he had to get on his hands and knees to convince Isaac to forgive him, that’s what he would do. He couldn't handle Isaac hating him. They may be split up, and in a mess right now, but he still needed Isaac. He loved him, and if Isaac hated him, Alpha or not, nemeton or not, werecoyote or not, he wouldn’t be able to go on.

He would fix this. He would do whatever it took.

But for now, his mind was reeling from the damage he had done to Isaac. Figuring he wasn’t going to get to sleep any time soon, not when he would be keenly aware of the damage he had done to the person he loved in the next room, he decided to at least do something constructive.

He was going to look for the werecoyote.

And as he decided to do that, he smirked. Why not?

After all, Stiles had done the same thing to him all that time ago. Why shouldn’t he do the same to him?

 

XX

 

Melissa yawned. She loved being a nurse, she really did. But, she had to admit, getting up really early when the weather was getting colder really did get to be a bit of a drag. She wouldn’t mind so much but two of her three boys, and hopefully the other one as well with a bit of luck, would all be tucked up warm and in their bed, sleeping peacefully while she and Stiles’ father got up and headed out to work.

Oh to be teenagers again.

Smirking at that thought, she entered the kitchen, and realised that out of the three kids she considered her own sons (only one of whom actually was), possibly only two were still asleep because Isaac was sitting at the table, already dressed, looking thoroughly miserable.

“Isaac honey, what are you doing up, its only half five.” She said chidingly, and he looked up at her reluctantly, and she had a sneaking suspicion that if it were an acceptable hour, he would have been drinking.

Or perhaps scoffing the entire tub of Ben and Jerry’s in the freezer.

Either way he looked completely woebegone, and that meant it had something to do with her son.

The day after the Darach was defeated, he and Isaac had come home, and had been so happy, and she had breathed a sigh of relief, they had finally admitted what they had meant to each other. It had been obvious to everyone (except Allison for some reason) that the two of them were completely in love with one another, and for a week, Isaac had been the happiest she had ever seen him, and Scott had been as happy as he had been when he had first started going out with Allison, if not happier. They thought she hadn't noticed them playing footsie under the table, cuddling up to each other on the sofa, sleeping together (they’d been doing it off and on for ages so she saw no point in stopping them) and just being a cute couple, and she was thrilled for them. She had been even more thrilled as she could wind Kyle up every time he asked about Isaac and take his side. That was definitely fun. And for an entire blissful week, it had continued, two of her boys finally together.

And then a week later, she had come home from work one night to find both their bedroom doors shut and when she had listened intently at the doors and heard both of them crying their heart out, she had realised what must have happened. No fight could do that.

That was a breakup.

Ever since then she had tried to stay largely out of it, since she knew both her boys were hurting it was a lot more difficult than she had originally thought it would be. After only a week, the two of them had split up, and since Scott had recovered first (she used recovered very loosely, he was a basket case) she could only figure that he had been the one to end it with Isaac, and it was only with Lydia’s intervention that Isaac started acting like a normal teenager again.

And now here they were again, and Isaac was up hours earlier than he should be, looking thoroughly miserable.

“Sweetie?” Melissa asked, and he passed her a cup of coffee wordlessly, and she sighed.

“That bad huh? Alright, let me get the sugar and we’ll talk.” She said kindly, stroking his hair slightly, and she fetched the sugar, stuck two spoonfuls in her coffee, then sat opposite the kid that she had taken in and loved as her own kid.

“I...I said something horrible.” Isaac said, and Melissa looked sympathetically at her adopted kid, true she hadn't actually adopted him, but he was as good as, who would have known when she had one bouncing baby boy all those years ago she would be getting an eventual buy one get two free deal?

“Alright, well nothing is irreparable, what did you say?” she asked softly, taking his hand gently, and it seemed to give the kid a bit of a boost, so he continued.

She again mused on how easy it was sometimes to make him spill the beans, all he needed was a little bit of affection and he would do anything for you. Something that she ought to remind Stiles of, since he had been less than stellar recently. A swift foot up the jacksie would soon sort that out...

“Scott kissed me...” he said sadly, and she looked at him in surprise.

Considering how broken up he had been when Scott had ended things (she could tell Scott was the one who had ended things, he had been the one who had recovered first even if he was still completely miserable) she would have thought that Scott kissing him again was a good thing.

“But isn’t that what you want?” she asked, and he nodded sadly.

“Yeah more than anything. But you didn't seem him when he stopped, when he realised what he was doing. It was like he...it was like he was disgusted by me, by what he had done. So...I kind of assumed the worst.” He admitted softly, and she fought back a sigh, the complicated lives of teenage boys.

Why couldn't she have had a jerk kid like Jackson had been? No, she had to get the sweet emotional one in Scott, the messed up insecure one in Isaac and the nervy and weird one in Stiles. She wouldn’t swap them for the world, but still, her life would be slightly easier if they were all just players.

“Ok...why did he kiss you? He broke up with you right? So why was he kissing you again?” she asked, and he sighed irritably.

“Because we were too close, and everything got really confusing and we kind of had an epic falling out.” He said mournfully, and she could tell that she was going to have to do some major damage control.

“Alright, tell me exactly what happened, and don't worry, he’s still asleep.” She said, and he nodded.

“Yeah I know he is, he didn't get in to the back of twelve.” He said carelessly, and she raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

“Oh really?” she asked, and he looked at her pleadingly.

“Please don't let on that you know, I think he hates me enough as it is, I don't want him to hate me any more than he already does.” He said miserably, and he sounded so sad and lonely that she couldn't help but cave to what he wanted.

“Alright I won’t put him through the wringer for staying out so late, but only if you tell me what happened between you two.” She said, because aside from anything else, she was genuinely worried about her two boys, and about her son’s woeful inadequacy to tell Isaac how he really felt.

“Well, he was kind of in a state, since his dad had shown up, so I was trying to calm him down, and then we started holding hands, and that’s where things got really messed up because the next thing I knew we were kissing. And then, when he finally realised what he was doing, he...he looked like he never wanted to do it in the first place. Like he...like he was disgusted just because he’d kissed me. Like I...” he said softly, and she could see in a heartbeat what was really troubling Isaac.

What was really going on inside him was a terrified fear, he was afraid that Scott didn't accept him and was disgusted by what Isaac was. Now, while she knew that was the furthest from true as it was possible to be, the problem was with Isaac’s past, and her kid’s own inelegance, it was going to be a bit of a chore convincing him of that fact.

“Isaac, listen to me. Look, I don't know why Scott broke up with you. And I wish to god he hadn't. But I do know one thing: he didn't break up with you because he doesn’t accept who you are. He knows who you are, what you are, and he loves you regardless. You don't disgust him, you never could. Scott doesnt hate you, and he doesnt hate what you are either. You do not disgust him, do you hear me? I think...he knows how much it hurt you, hurt both of you when he ended it with you. And I reckon that if he’s trying to move on, it’ll be a lot harder if he keeps slipping like that. He knows he can’t keep messing with your feelings, however unintentional it might be. He made a mistake, he knew it was a mistake to kiss you. He knew that doing it would hurt you.” She explained, and he scuffed his feet, looking away from her.

“I...how do I know though? I mean, I didn't mean to say that stuff, but...how do I know I wasn’t just an experiment? I know it’s Scott, and he could never do that. But something’s different in him, it has been since the sacrifice and I’m...what if he never meant any of it, and I was just some idiot who fell for it?” he asked nervously, and her eyes flashed.

She got it, she really did. After how he and Scott had been, and then his abrupt dumping, she could hardly blame him for thinking that way. But still, Scott was her son, no matter how much he may have messed Isaac up recently.

And there was the fact that Isaac had just brought up something that she had worried about as well. Since the nemeton sacrifice, things had been different in all three of the kids who had done it. While Stiles was apparently the worst affected, followed by Allison, the fact that Scott had that to deal with on top of becoming an Alpha, it did make her worry. And she had wondered if the abrupt end to his relationship with Isaac, a relationship that had made them both very happy, had anything to do with what he had put himself through in order to save her

“I know something’s different, about all three of them. But no druid sacrifice could change how Scott feels about you. And don't forget, I’ve known him all his life. He isn’t like that. What he felt for you is real. He wouldn’t just use you, you know him better than that. And I know he hurt you, but I think deep down you didn't mean any of the stuff you said to him.” She said sternly, and he nodded meekly, his eyes terrified.

“Of course I didn't, I was hurt and I was angry. I didn't mean to throw any of that stuff at him, it’s just I don't know what to make of it. Before we got together, it was good, and then we got together and it was amazing, we were both happy, and then all of a sudden he comes out of nowhere and dumps me and I don't even know what I did to make him do it. Since then I’ve been so messed up, and then tonight he kisses me and makes it all weird and complicated again. I don't even know what he wants.”

“What do you want?” she asked softly and he looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

“Him.” He replied, and she smiled sadly.

“Of course you do honey. Look, I know Scott, I’ve raised him all his life. He’s a sweet kid, and I know as well as you do that Scott wouldn’t mess you up like that. He did...does love you I think. But you have to consider what it’s like for him sweetie. He thought he was straight, and then you came along and suddenly, he’s questioning everything and he’s suddenly interested in boys too. That’s a lot for a teenager to take in. And adding in the Darach and the Alphas and becoming an Alpha himself, he’s had a lot on his mind. And that doesn’t excuse how he hurt you, I know,” she said but he shrugged.

“It makes it better though.” He whispered, and she smiled slightly.

“But it does help explain it. Even so, he did mess you up a lot and it isn’t fair what he did to you, it isn’t fair what he did to either of you, but I swear to you honey, he didn't do it to hurt you. And if I were you, I wouldn’t give up hope.” She said sweetly, and he smiled cautiously.

“You think?” he asked hopefully, and she nodded.

“Yeah. After all, he wouldn’t have kissed you if he didn't still have feelings for you. Don’t give up on him just yet. Just give him time.” She told him, and he smiled slightly.

“Thanks for this.” He said, and she ruffled his hair affectionately.

“You’re welcome honey. Now, I’ve got to go to work. You sure you’re ok?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll still leave early though, I think we should both have some space.” He admitted, and she nodded.

“Got it. See you when I get home.” She said, and left the one who her son was hopelessly in love with even if he didn't know it sitting in the kitchen, feeling slightly happier than he had done that morning.

 

XX

 

As he had intended, Isaac had left the house just as Scott had been waking up, taking the long circular route to school, and let’s face it, he would have had to get the bus anyway, and he couldn't stand the curious looks that everyone kept sending his way anymore since he and Scott weren’t joined at the hip any more.

He felt awful. Last night, he had been hurt, he had been angry, and he had lashed out at Scott. He shouldn’t have done it, and he wasn’t proud of it. He loved Scott, and he could tell that he had hurt him with what he said. He hadn't meant to do that. Well he had. Scott, after them both admitting they loved each other had broken up with him, breaking his heart into pieces, and Isaac, who had allowed himself to be happy for the first time in his life, had suddenly found himself crashing back down to earth when the other shoe had finally dropped. And then, after weeks of Isaac trying to rebuild himself and getting back to normal, Scott had kissed him in a moment of weakness, which had ignited all the feelings that Isaac had been trying his hardest to repress. And then, when Scott looked horrified, disgusted by what he had done (which in hindsight was probably because he knew how much it would hurt Isaac), Isaac had assumed the worst, thinking that Scott had been using him all that time and had never loved him at all.

Scott was Scott. And nemeton, Alpha or whatever, he would never do anything to knowingly hurt Isaac like that, and Isaac knew it. But while he did know that, it hadn't stopped him being hurt by what Scott had done. Those few moments when Scott had been kissing him, everything was alright with the world again, the world was a million times better than it had been...and then reality had hit again, his hopes had been shattered and he and Scott were back to how they had been.

He understood that Scott was confused. It had been easier for him. He had just fallen in love with Scott, and had never really had friends or a girlfriend, and so when Scott had come along, he had fallen in love with him without reservation. Scott was different, his first major romance had been Allison, and she had messed him up in all sorts of ways. Going from Allison to Isaac had to be confusing to him.

But he had then dumped him, and that didn't make sense at all to Isaac. He loved Scott, and Scott claimed to love him. But all of a sudden out of nowhere Scott had dumped him, and even now, Isaac still didn't know what had caused it.

For weeks they had been apart, their relationship from before they even got together lost to them, and then last night Scott had kissed him again, showing that perhaps their relationship wasn’t completely lost. But, was it what Scott truly wanted?

He knew Scott hadn't lied to him, he should never have questioned that. And he knew that Scott would never use him like he had accused him of the night before. But he also knew that they weren’t what they once were.

Their friendship had suffered, as had their relationship. And last night hadn't helped much either, with Scott making the mistake he did and Isaac reacting the way he did.

He was angry at Scott. Scott knew that Isaac, while he loved being Scott’s friend, and his Beta, and his roommate, wanted more. Isaac wanted Scott back. But if he couldn't have him like he wanted him, then he at least wanted to go back to the way they had been before they had gotten together. He didn't want the belief that once you split up you couldn't even be friends anymore to apply to them. He didn't want to lose Scott in any way.

But by the same token, he didn't want to be messed around anymore. He got that Scott was conflicted, and that his reasons for breaking up with him, whatever they were, may very well have been good. He now understood that Scott might not have taken to their relationship as easily as he had, and he did understand that he really did. But, he also knew that no matter how much he loved Scott, he couldn't go on like this. He couldn't get so far only to be messed up again. He knew Scott hadn't intended to do it, and had made a mistake, and both their reactions to it left a lot to be desired, but still, there had to be an end to it.

Because if they both stayed like this, stuck in a rut of back and forth and of what was and what might have been, it would drive them both crazy, and only hurt them both even more in the long run.

He needed to sit down and talk to Scott. With a werecoyote to find and the nemeton sacrifice fallout still to deal with, it was going to be a tall order but they needed to sit down and talk. They needed to find out what they were to each other, and what they should do next.

And they also needed to repair the damage they had done to each other last night.

Which would of course be a lot easier if they hadn't both hurt the other so much.

Isaac was angry, and he was hurt. And by now, Scott would be the same, which was hardly conducive to a talk about where they stood. But they didn't have a choice.

They needed to figure out where they were and where they could go, and where they were going. And they had to do it soon.

Simply put, where did two ex werewolf lovers go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Scott. Sorry folks but we're still ages away from finding out exactly why Scott dumped Isaac but we will find out though. Please keep reading, thank you for the kudos and comments and please keep them up!


	16. More Bad Than Good Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes after Malia, Stiles apologises to Isaac and the split up couple try to put the past behind them

Two-Pack

 

Despite the progress they had made in helping the sheriff solve the Malia case the night before, Scott was still miserable the next morning. That fight with Isaac last night, it kept echoing in his head, and the worst part was, he knew he deserved to feel as lousy as he did, of course he did, but the fact that he had no idea how messed up his relationship with Isaac now was.

He didn't want to lose Isaac. It had nearly killed him breaking up with him as it had been, he hadn't wanted to, and now he might have lost Isaac as a friend as well. He had no idea how he was going to set this right.

At least the mess he had made with Isaac was matched by the mess he and Stiles had made of the Malia thing. While they did now know more, they had also forced her from her den, from her home, which meant she was now out and about wondering through the preserve and most likely through the town. He felt for her, he really did. To feel so much guilt that she would rather spend eight years transformed, he didn't know how she could manage it. Or how she could live with the guilt, but he could understand it. He had always been petrified that he would hurt someone he cared about by being a werewolf, his mother, Stiles, Allison, Isaac when he came along, he was terrified of the thought that he might hurt any of them. For Malia to endure what she had, the poor girl must be so lonely and guilt ridden.

So now he had set an angry, confused and lost girl, who was trapped in her coyote form, loose on the town, which was a town where the sheriff was about to lose his job because of his father, where he and his friends were dealing with the fallout from the nemeton sacrifice and where he had further screwed up what little relationship he had left with the ex boyfriend that he was so in love with and had so brutally dumped.

And here Deaton had thought him becoming an Alpha would be easier.

Maybe life would get easier if he had an actual pack. True, his pack consisted of Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Lydia, but in terms of actual other werewolves, he only really had one. The twins had been kind of skittish before they vanished, and considering what they had done to Boyd and the other’s personal feelings towards them, he wasn’t inclined to go after them, after all he didn't owe them anything.

The only other two werewolves he knew weren’t likely to join his pack either. While Deaton had explained that technically Jackson was now part of his pack, due to Isaac being Derek’s first beta so when his pack fell apart and he cast his lot with Scott it kind of dragged Jackson along too, the fact that Jackson lived in London and would be less than enthused to have Scott as his alpha meant he wasn’t much of a contributor to the pack, besides, there was a good chance that if they were thrown together like that, Isaac and Stiles would actually agree on something for a change and join forces to kill him.

The other person who might be part of his pack was Derek, but something made him think that the former Alpha would be less than enthusiastic to join forces with Scott. And besides, while Scott did have a certain degree of affection for Derek, there was once again the problem of Stiles and Isaac, Derek was hardly Stiles’ favourite person with both of them considering the day wasted if they hadn't threatened to kill one another by lunch time, and while Isaac and Derek were getting along better than they had after he had thrown him out, they hadn't seen each other since their pack had fallen apart and Isaac had defected so he didn't really know how that was going to go. Come to think of it, where the hell was Derek he hadn't seen him in weeks, and he hadn't answered his numerous texts the night before.

He groaned. This was all such a mess, and he had no idea where to start. Malia was running loose, but he didn't have any idea how to stop her or help her. Derek was missing and he didn't have any idea where he was or even where to start looking for him. He, Stiles and Allison were all suffering from the nemeton fallout which was making him have performance issues, Stiles lose his mind and Allison try and kill her friends. And he had further harmed his relationship with Isaac and didn't have the slightest idea of how to put it back together again.

He really should have just stayed in bed.

 

XX

 

Scott leaned against the wall, closing his eyes wearily. He was right about staying in bed. The nemeton effects were getting worse, and it was Stiles who was affected the most. Stiles, his best friend, his brother, the one who had said he didn't want to live in a world without Scott in it, was suffering the most, and it was killing Scott was he was completely unable to help him. Stiles was terrified, and the sacrifice was affecting him the most, this time it had made him replace all the words in the textbook Kira’s father was having him read with symbols. As a result, Stiles had had a massive panic attack, and Scott had had to leave the classroom to calm him down.

And then of course, Malia, in her coyote form, had entered the school, looking for the doll that Stiles had taken from the crash site, believing they could use it to try and get the scent. She had cornered Kira in the locker rooms, and only Scott’s timely arrival had prevented her from becoming Malia’s new toy when he had scared the wild girl off.

He just felt so helpless. Completely and utterly helpless. Stiles was losing it big time, and there was nothing he could do to help, and Stiles was the one who was suffering the worst of the fallout from the nemeton. Allison was little better, and was being haunted by her dead aunt, and he couldn't help her either. He himself was still unsure about his own powers, and wasn’t certain that even if he could do anything, it wouldn’t necessarily help anything in the long run anyway. He couldn't even figure out how he was going to help Malia or what he could do to make that situation better. He couldn't even help poor Kira become less freaked out. And what was more, he had the entire thing with Isaac making matters worse as well.

About the only good thing that had happened today was finding out that Kira liked him.

And that in and of itself brought an entirely different breed of problem that he could seriously do without.

He liked Kira, he really did. She was interesting, intriguing even, and very pretty in her own unique way. She was also very quirky, and unlike Allison, didn't seem determined to wipe his species from the planet. And her father, while a teacher, was fairly decent and also not on a crusade to wipe werewolves off the face of the earth (as far as he knew). And...he was attracted to her.

But on the other hand, there was Isaac. He was intense, loyal, and clearly in love with Scott. He was also very attractive, and to Scott, he was kind of beautiful. He was funny, and sarcastic, and brave and Scott knew how he felt about him. And his father, while a scumbag, was dead and no threat to Scott or anyone else he cared about. And Scott was in love with him.

He groaned wearily, resisting the urge to slam his head through the wall. How was this all so complicated? How was he meant to help anyone if he couldn't even help himself? He couldn't even decide what he wanted, or who he wanted, or what he was doing.

“Scott?” a timid voice asked, and his heart leapt, he didn't deserve to, it shouldn’t do, but his heart leapt.

He opened his eyes to see Isaac standing in front of him nervously, as though he didn't know he should be there. But in his eyes, Scott could still see the damage that he had done to him, the hurt he had inflicted on him, and the righteous anger that was burning there.

“Isaac...I need your help.” He whispered, and Isaac hesitated, before raising his eyebrow, and Scott knew what that meant, usually Isaac wouldn’t hesitate to help him, but after what he had done, he wasn’t quite so willing to as he usually would be.

“What with?” he asked suspiciously.

To be honest, he didn't know why he was there. He had seen Scott slink out the door, and there was something automatic in him, to try and make Scott feel better. But then, as he had gotten closer, he had started to lose his nerve and was just going to leave Scott, who clearly wanted to be alone, when he had said his name, and now here they were.

He knew Scott wouldn’t ask for his help if it wasn’t necessary. But still he was finding it rather hard to agree to help him. He knew he shouldn’t be like this, but it was hard.

He wanted to talk to Scott, try and sort out what had happened, but he didn't want to do that here, not at school. He didn't even know why he was still talking to Scott, obviously he wanted to, but not now, if at all. This was all so messed up.

“Isaac, I know you’re mad at me, and I know we need to talk. But...but I need your help. The coyote, it’s actually a person, she’s like us. Please.” He asked softly, and Isaac sighed, knowing there was no point in making this any more difficult.

After all, when he loved Scott like he did what chance did he have of refusing him?

“I think deep down we both know you didn't need to ask. What do you need?” he asked, and Scott felt his lips form a small smile as he started to explain to Isaac what he’d missed because Scott had been a dick.

But while Isaac had consented to help, it was clear to both of them that their relationship was far from fixed.

 

XX

 

“Xylazine. It’s a tranquiliser for horses.” Deaton explained as he came into the room, with Scott pretending not to notice the mistrusting looks both Stiles and Isaac were giving his boss, typically the one thing they would agree on was that they didn't trust the vet simply because he had suggested the ritual.

Deaton put the three vials on the examination table, looking at Scott sternly.

“For a werecoyote expect it to work in seconds. I only have three, so whoever’s shooting needs to be a damn good shot.” He said, and Scott shrugged dismissively.

“Allison is a perfect shot.” He stated, but then became aware of the sceptical glance Isaac was giving him.

“She used to be.” He responded, and Scott looked him in the eyes, as if silently telling him not to worry and to trust her.

“She can do it.” Scott said loyally, and Isaac pointed out another flaw in the plan.

“If we manage to find the thing.”

Apparently, Stiles didn't find this line helpful either, and Scott could feel a headache coming on, couldn't they be in a room together for two minutes now without bickering?

“Ok, what is the point of him? Seriously, what is his purpose? Besides the constant negativity, and the scarf. What’s up with scarf anyway? It’s sixty five degrees out.” Stiles challenged, and Isaac gave him a sarcastic smile, and Scott rolled his eyes, why couldn't they get along? The two most important guys in his life and neither would be happy till they killed the other.

For once, Isaac refused to retaliate, he and Scott were already hardly speaking, he didn't need to add another argument with Stiles to the list. But he was getting a tiny bit sick of Stiles’ jealousy, and his attitude. He got that he was going through a lot, but the constant riding was seriously getting on his nerves. Scott was his best friend, and nothing Isaac did was ever going to change that, nor did he want it to. And besides, Stiles knew as well as he did that they had broken up, so it was quite clear that Isaac wasn’t even a threat to him anymore, not that he had been originally.

And why, because he was pointing out the flaws in Scott’s plan he was suddenly negative? Just because he had a stick up his ass recently, that didn't make it Isaac’s problem.

And for the record, did he ever mock the way Stiles looked? No he didn't, he didn't have a go at any of the weedy little nerd’s physique. He had a perfectly legitimate reason for wearing a scarf as it had been cold when he had left the house that morning, and he liked wearing it, it made him feel warm somehow, even when he wasn’t cold. The fact that the scarf had been a present from Scott was completely irrelevant.

So, suppressing his anger, Isaac turned to Scott, completely ignoring Stiles and taking a savage bit of pleasure out of it as Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Look maybe I’m asking the question that no one here wants to ask, but how do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn’t been a girl for eight years?” he challenged, looking intently at Scott, and had to suppress a smug smile as Stiles did look slightly flummoxed by that one.

And...he wasn’t entirely sure that they should be doing this. What had happened to Malia was terrible, sure, but...she was still in her coyote form for a reason. They would be forcing a girl, deeply traumatised by what had happened to her family, to confront something she had spent the last eight years trying to avoid. He knew Scott wanted to help, just like he did with everyone, but he couldn't help but feel that by forcing this on Malia they would be causing a hell of a lot more harm than good.

“I can do it.” Scott said, and Isaac narrowed his eyes, he liked that idea even less.

True, as a coyote and little more than a wild animal, Malia shouldn’t pose any threat to Scott, but there was still the fact that Scott himself would be the one forcing her to confront her past.

“You can?” Stiles asked, and Isaac suppressed a flare of irritation, if Scott said he could do it, he could do it, even if he didn't particularly like the thought of his ex forcing Malia into this mess.

“Remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery.” He explained, and Isaac turned his gaze to the doctor who he was less than impressed with recently.

“This is a werecoyote Scott. Who knows it will even work if you can find someone who can teach you?” he challenged, and Isaac resisted the urge to gnash his teeth, he knew it was most likely his own paranoia, but the fact that he agreed with this potentially dodgy guy didn't sit well with him at all.

“That’s why you called Derek first.” Stiles realised, and Scott nodded a little.

“Yeah I could try it on my own but right now I’m too scared to turn into just a werewolf.” He lamented, and Isaac felt his heart constrict with the pain and shame in Scott’s voice.

“We need a real Alpha.” He summarised, and Isaac shot him a vexed look, while Scott went for one of hurt disbelief, and Isaac crossed his arms tighter to prevent himself from taking Scott’s hand, in that way laid madness.

“You know what I mean, an Alpha who can do Alpha things, you know an Alpha who can get it going, an Alpha who can get it-”

“Up?” Isaac supplied helpfully, unable to resist, and Stiles gestured to him in thanks, and Isaac, grinning a little, gave him a mock bow, making Stiles grin too, both of them fully aware of the dirty look that Scott was giving Isaac.

“Great, I’m am Alpha with performance issues.” Scott said, sounding pitiful, but neither Stiles nor Isaac looked at him, they were both avoiding each other’s gaze and trying not to giggle.

God he had missed this with Stiles, winding up Scott was a good pass time.

Deaton however was all business.

“Is there anyone besides Derek who can help?” he asked, and Isaac, bringing himself back to reality, shook his head slightly.

“I wouldn’t trust Peter.” He said darkly, and all three present nodded, the man was deceit and scheming walking.

“Maybe the twins?” Stiles asked, and Isaac shot him a look of distress, which he made a helpless gesture in response to.

They were short on time and options, but the idea of Scott having to rely on the twins, the same twins who had helped murder Boyd, didn't sit well with him at all.

And then once again he was forced to admit that Deaton did raise a good point.

“They’re not Alphas anymore, after what Jennifer did, almost killing them, it almost broke that part of them.” He explained, and Isaac couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied by that, they had lost their Alpha powers, couldn't happen to two nicer guys.

“What if they know how to do it?” Stiles asked, but Scott thankfully pointed out the flaw in the plan.

“No one’s seen them for weeks.” He stated, and Isaac knew that much was true, Danny hadn't coped with Ethan’s absence well, and was spending a little bit too much time with the ex who the entire school knew had broken his heart.

“Actually, that’s uh, not totally true.” Stiles admitted, and he flinched slightly when Scott and Isaac both turned an acidic glare onto him as they waited expectantly.

 

XX

 

“I’m sorry, I should never have suggested it.” Stiles said remorsefully, but Scott waved him off, Lydia had cleaned him up before going back inside to yell at Aiden.

“Doesn’t matter, I think I got what I need. I see what they mean now.” He said, and Stiles shook his head.

“Maybe, but Scott, that wasn’t helping, that was kicking the crap out of you! They were using you as a chew toy because they’re pissed that their pack is gone.”

“Yeah, but I think Aiden helped more than he meant to. I can’t say I like his methods, but he did kind of get his point across. He let go when he vented at me, that’s kind of what I need to do with Malia.” He explained, wincing as he was still very sore from the beating.

“Yeah but...” Stiles protested, but Scott shook his head, and even though he wasn’t blaming Stiles, it still wasn’t making him feel any better.

“It doesn’t matter ok? Just...don’t tell Isaac.” He asked meekly, and Stiles looked at him in frustration.

“Scott, when are you going to stop this? Because you are not telling me that you don't miss him like crazy, because I know you do, and I know you’re both miserable. You could at least tell him, and me just FYI, why you broke up with him, I think that’s what’s getting to him the most, the fact that he doesn’t know why you suddenly decided to dump him. Well, that and the fact that you kissed him yesterday. And don't tell me Kira has anything to do with it, sure I’ve seen you looking at her, and I can tell you like her but that still doesn’t explain why you dumped Isaac.” He said impatiently, and Scott looked at him in disbelief.

“Wait a minute, when you two are together you’re bickering like a married couple, but split you apart and you’re his knight in shining armour?” he asked incredulously, and Stiles shrugged.

“Don’t ask me, I know it doesn’t make sense. I just can’t help myself when I’m with him. And besides, I think he needs a new knight in shining armour. His last one screwed him over. Severely.” Stiles said tartly, and Scott made a mental note to himself, try to keep Stiles away from Lydia as much as possible, he was picking up too many tips from her.

“I know how much I hurt him, and I know I made it ten times worse by kissing him, you don't need to remind me. And...you can’t be his knight in shining armour.” He said childishly, and Stiles grinned.

“Really? That thought bothers you does it? I mean, Isaac isn’t a bad looking guy, he and I could...”

Scott roared. And not a human one, a wolf one, eyes flashing red and everything, and Stiles recoiled slightly, before grinning smugly.

“Well well, maybe the twins aren't as bad as we thought. You clearly learned something from them. And by the way, since you just roared at me, roared, I’d say the thought of anyone being with Isaac pisses you off, so why the hell don't you fix things? You both still love each other, it’s obvious.” Stiles said in annoyance, and Scott breathed deeply.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have, well, yelled at you.” He said feebly, and Stiles quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“That was your definition of yelling? That was a full blown teenage wolf temper tantrum because you thought I had designs on your precious Isaac, who you dumped. I don't by the way, I just wanted to see what would happen. Interesting.” He said brightly, and Scott glared at him.

“Haven’t you ever heard it’s not wise to poke the bear? Same applies to Alpha werewolves.” He muttered angrily, and Stiles sighed, squeezing his shoulder.

“Will you at least talk to Isaac? Honestly, if Deaton and I hadn't been there, you’d either be ripping each other apart earlier or ripping the clothes off of each other. You’re both miserable, so why not do something to try and fix it?” he asked, and Scott sighed wearily.

“I know, I need to. But first, we still need to deal with Malia. Then I can deal with the mess I made of things with Isaac.” He said sadly, and Stiles rubbed his shoulder as an annoyed looking Lydia returned from yelling at Aiden.

“Are you finished being all macho? Come on.” She ordered, and both boys trotted along behind her, grinning slightly as they did so.

 

XX

 

The drive to the preserve had been quiet. Isaac was watching Allison in concern. That was the second time in as many days that she had tried to kill one of her friends. Lydia was obviously the most shocking, after all, she was Allison’s best friend, but these nemeton visions were seriously getting to Allison. And now she had pointed a tranq gun at Isaac too. While the tranquilizer itself wouldn’t kill him, he had heard what sharp objects at close range had done to Kali, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he could stop a lethal needle from going too far into him. She was shaking a lot, having waking dreams that invariably wound up with her pointing lethal weapons at her friends, and it was seriously beginning to freak him out. Once again he fought down the desire to rip Deaton to shreds, this was all his fault, him and his sacrifice, if it weren’t for him they wouldn’t be doing this. And he didn't believe for a second that there was no other way to find the nemeton, the freaking thing was massive, they’d have found it eventually, all they would have had to do it lure Jennifer away.

Allison was clearly suffering, as was Stiles. But Allison seemed a lot more physical than the other two. Scott was having problems getting it up (he wouldn’t know, they hadn't gone that far), Stiles was clearly having mental problems but Allison was a bizarre mix of both. What if she was the one who was most affected? Since Stiles, unlike Allison who’d had training, had had no protection of any sort against the supernatural, they were all assuming that he was the worst affected by all this. What if they were missing the signs that Allison was?

Isaac sighed softly. He cared too much about all of them to let this go without a fight. Stiles had been his best friend, and despite the fact that Stiles seemed to be out to make his life more miserable than it already was at the moment, he wasn’t inclined to let the nemeton get the better of him. Scott was his Alpha, the person he loved, his roommate, and the first person who had ever truly cared for him, and Isaac owed him so much, and if he found out the nemeton had anything to do with their break up, he would rip the damn thing from the earth himself. And Allison had become important to him too. Initially only the ex of the person he loved, she was now a firm friend, and he truly did care about her. Not in the way she wanted him too, he knew that much, for a start he was still in love with Scott and he wouldn’t do that to her, but there was definitely something strange between them.

And now here they were, about to go looking for a girl who had been a coyote for the last eight years due to a past trauma, and most ironically, the ones who were in the best shape were the former abuse victim and the one everyone had thought was insane. How was that for irony?

All five of them got out of, or off in Scott’s case, their vehicles and for a second, none of them spoke, they all just looked at each other until Lydia finally voiced the thing that everyone else was thinking, even if they didn't want to admit it to themselves.

“Anyone else think that we might be doing more harm than good?” she asked, and Scott, as always, the one who always believed in doing the right thing, had an answer to that.

“We’re trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter.” He insisted, and Isaac weighed in.

“Actually, we’re trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who’s actually his daughter, who we have to chance from a coyote back to his daughter.”

“And again with the not helping.” Stiles said, peeved, and Isaac just shot him an unaffected glance, and nodded mockingly, he was trying to make Scott see how ridiculous this sounded because quite frankly, he really didn't think they ought to be doing this. To him, they just didn't have the right to force Malia back into her human form when all they would really have to do is chase her away from the traps and herd her towards a new area. Yeah, it sucked, but the girl had been in the wild for eight years, and what right did they have to get involved in this?

Scott rolled his eyes as usual as they bickered before he turned to Allison, who looked at him, as if nervous about her position here, and considering Isaac had seen her earlier, she had every right to be.

“Did you bring it?” he asked and she got the rifle out of the car.

After the group had made little progress in trying to catch Malia’s scent, as it was crisscrossing all over the damn place, they suddenly froze when a rifle shot rang out through the forest, making Scott and Isaac turn and stare into the distance.

While the shots continued to ring out, Scott leapt onto his bike and rode off, following the noise, Isaac chasing right after his Alpha as they did so, determined not to let him face this thing, or Tate with a gun, on his own, and Allison chased after them, leaving Stiles and Lydia far behind.

While Scott streaked on ahead on his bike, Isaac was starting to lag behind. Cursing the fact that Scott had gotten so good at riding the damn thing, and the fact that he wasn’t safely on it with his arms around his ex boyfriend’s waist. Allison appeared behind him, very winded and out of breath, and Isaac suppressed a smirk, it was wrong to feel happy that she couldn't keep up with them. He still did though. As they exchanged glances, Allison’s gaze basically screaming shut up at him, and as she recovered, they heard more shots ringing out.

He could get that the guy wanted to kill the thing and blamed her for the death of his entire family being killed, but the guy was going overboard. After all, let’s face it the coyote was really kind of cute and it wasn’t her fault, and she was quite small all things considered so all this was a little extreme if you asked him.

They then continued running the same way that Scott had gone, Isaac streaking in front of her by a considerable amount.

“Isaac, wait!” she gasped weakly, still running after him, and to be quite frank, she was completely bloody exhausted.

As he galloped through the preserve, he briefly turned to make sure that Allison was keeping pace with him, when he felt something give beneath his foot. Before he could do anything about it, a metal claw trap slammed shut on his ankle, puncturing all the way through, and he let out a terrible scream of pain as a chain jerked his already very damaged foot backwards, and he could hear his scream echoing throughout the entire forest as it did so.

He was gasping in pain, he’d been attacked by all sorts of things, but nothing compared to this pain. He looked down at his ruined ankle, to see the claw trap crushing into his leg, and had to look away before he vomited. He shivered in pain, seeing the blood that was blossoming all over the bottom of his jeans and he started gasping in pain, all he wanted right now was to pry open this trap, but it was too tight around his leg, and what was more, the pain was too much for him to concentrate. He fought down tears of pain and another scream as he tried to pry himself out of this mess, trying valiantly to concentrate on getting himself out of this.

He vaguely became aware of footsteps running to him through the leaves behind him, and briefly wished it was Scott. He wanted it to be Scott, who could get him out of this, who could make it better somehow just like he used to. But, wasn’t he meant to be chasing Malia? But for a brief moment, he didn't care that he had something else to do, he just wanted him to be with him.

It was Allison however. Not quite who he wanted but it would do he supposed.

“Malia?” she asked breathlessly, making no mention of the clamp around his leg, which was probably best since he wasn’t entirely convinced he wasn’t going to throw up or collapse with either pain or blood loss.

However, he had a job to do, and even with a clamp around his leg, and the fact that Scott had broken up with him he wasn’t going to let him down.

“And Tate. Use the tranq gun on him ok?” he panted breathlessly, still trying to pull himself free of the trap.

Allison got to her feet, her entire body shivering whether it be fear or the nemeton, and aimed the rifle at Tate, who it looked like finally had Malia in his sights.

“Ok, come on.” Allison encouraged herself, her entire body still shaking and she took the shot.

Managing to focus on the dart, he saw the dart shoot nowhere near Tate and embed itself into a tree.

Isaac fought down a wave of annoyance, and frustration, after all, he had a sodding bear trap around his leg, he knew she was having issues, but he kind of really needed her to take the flaming shot so he could get out of this. So he turned to her, and tried to be as accommodating and understanding as possible when he was in as much pain as he was and the fact that she was indirectly helping at making it longer.

“Allison, breathe!” he urged, managing to keep his voice mostly calm despite his pain.

She took a deep breath, and started repeating her new family motto to herself, and raised the rifle again and took the shot once more. And to his great relief, the dart embedded in Tate’s shoulder, and as the man collapsed to the ground, Isaac breathed a sigh of relief before he turned back to Allison, who was obviously looking for Malia.

However, as she raised the rifle again, she breathed in realisation.

“Isaac, she’s gone.” She whispered, and Isaac, still on the edge of hyperventialiting, whether with pain or the fact that his leg had suddenly decided to be claustrophobic, he didn't know.

As Allison fretted beside him, trying unsuccessfully to get the trap undone, Isaac panting in pain as she did so, suddenly a massive roar filled the woods, and Isaac...Isaac changed.

It was like a sudden burst of energy, something that spoke to his heart and soul. Suddenly he felt himself transforming into a wolf, his eyes glowing yellow as he did so, this massive power that as giving him strength, the strength to become what he truly was. It was like sunshine powering something, or a current of electricity, it was amazing.

And he knew what it was. The massive roar that was sounding across the forest, that was Scott.

His Scott.

His Alpha.

And it was him who was giving Isaac power, meaning and focus simply by roaring.

God his Alpha was awesome.

And with a final cry of pain, he ripped the bear trap into pieces, freeing his leg and adding his roar to that of his Alphas, a roar of respect, loyalty, affection, love and a considerable bit of pain, both their roars echoing across the forest together.

 

XX

 

As Scott had to take a newly human Malia to the station, and Allison and Lydia decided it would be a good idea to take the rifle back before her dad found out it was missing, that left Stiles to get a wounded Isaac home. Needless to say, neither of them were too happy about this, and both stayed quiet on the drive home, Stiles focusing on his driving while Isaac tried not to whimper at the pain he was in, god he wished his healing would kick in.

But as he cursed his healing ability which was barely noticeable at the moment, it was taking its sweet fat time to help fix him, he had time to reflect on what he had somehow lost. The friendship of Stiles. A few weeks ago, despite the pain he was in, he and Stiles still would have been chatting about everything and nothing, and now, there was just nothing. Isaac wished he knew what he had done to make Stiles fall out with him as well.

Glaring out the window he decided it didn't matter. He had lost Scott, and had lost Stiles, but he spent enough time fretting over the fact that Scott had dumped him, he wasn’t going to mope around over Stiles as well. He’d lost them both, it was simple as that, and the sooner he stopped regretting that fact was the sooner he moved on.

Stiles pulled up in front of the house, and before he could say anything, Isaac thanked him and opened the door, putting his weight on his good foot as he tried to get out the car.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Stiles asked in exasperation, and Isaac hissed as he put weight on his damaged leg.

“Going inside.” He retorted as if it were obvious, which to him, it kind of was.

“Isaac, wait.” Stiles ordered as Isaac pulled himself out of the car.

Isaac took a deep breath as he leaned against the side of Stiles’ jeep, this wasn’t going to be pretty, but all he had to do was get to the front door without falling flat on his face

“Hey, are you going to be all macho or are you going to let me help?” Stiles asked plainly as he came round the side of the car, and Isaac glared at him.

“Well I wouldn’t want to put you out anymore than I already have, I’ll manage somehow.” He replied acidly, and Stiles seemed to sag a little before shaking his head.

“Ok, deserved that. Come here.” He said kindly, and wrapped Isaac’s arm around his shoulder, allowing him to take some weight off of his leg.

“Thank you.” Isaac muttered sincerely, and Stiles shrugged.

“Well, the least I can do I suppose. And ex or not, I think Scott would turn me into a chew toy if I let you fall on your face. And I don't want to think about what Melissa would do to me.” He admitted, and Isaac smiled slightly as Stiles helped him up the path to the house.

“You want me to dump your kind of heavy ass in the hall, the living room or your bedroom?” Stiles asked as they got into the house, and Isaac shrugged.

“Living room is fine.” He said, beginning to feel slightly wrong footed.

Stiles looked at the living room, and sighed. He couldn't do that to him. Werewolf healing or not, that was kind of harsh. And besides, he didn't even dislike Isaac, he quite liked him, well at least he had used to. They had been friends, and he did want to be his friend, but for some reason that was next to impossible now.

“Come on WereGarurumon, let’s get you up stairs.” He said, and Isaac grinned slightly at the reference as Stiles helped his hobbling former friend up the stairs.

A few minutes, and multiple swear words from both boys later, Isaac was finally lowered onto his bed, and Stiles even helped him roll up the leg of his jeans, wincing as he saw the mess that the trap had made of his ankle.

“Oh dude that looks nasty.” He said in sympathy, and Isaac hissed as the air truly got to it for the first time, nasty didn't even describe it.

“Yeah, kind of is. Word of advice, don't get your leg caught in one, it hurts like a bitch.” He muttered, and Stiles sank down onto his bed, looking at the wound critically.

“Can I?” he asked, and Isaac smiled slightly, shaking his head.

“No you can’t poke it.” He said slightly scolding, and Stiles shrugged.

“Hey don't blame me, my dads in a morbid profession.” He said defensively, and Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Seriously though, thanks.” He said softly, and Stiles patted his good knee.

“You’re welcome.” He said, actually being genuine and got to his feet, and was clearly about to leave.

“Hey Stiles?” Isaac asked just as he got to the door, and Stiles turned back to face him.

“Yeah?”

“What did I do to make you hate me?” he asked, and Stiles sighed wearily.

“You didn't do anything. Look Isaac, I know I’ve been a jerk to you recently. And I am sorry, I don't mean to be, I just...I actually can’t help it. I don't know what it is, and I don't want to be doing it, but I can’t help it. I don't even know why I’m doing it all of a sudden. I blame that stupid tree.” He lamented and Isaac deflated a little, why wasn’t he getting a decent answer about all this from either him or Scott?

“Stupid nemeton.” Isaac grumbled, and Stiles sat down beside him, actually sitting beside his upright body, after he got a pillow and helped Isaac raise his foot a little.

“Yeah, stupid nemeton. It has a lot to answer for.” He said unhappily and Isaac nodded in agreement.

“Too true. Well you did help me today, thank you. Maybe our problem is that there can only be one sarcastic bastard in a pack at any one time.” He theorised, and Stiles grinned.

“Yeah, that might be it. Look I’m sorry I’ve given you such a hard time recently.” He said, and Isaac shrugged.

“Hey I’m not exactly helping though am I? I can be a sarcastic bastard, and besides, you and Scott are more optimistic than me.” He said, and Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah still doesn’t excuse it. So, I am sorry. And I do kind of miss you.” He said, and smiled slightly as Isaac went a bit pink.

“Yeah, me too. I thought you just started being a jerk to me because Scott and I broke up and you were taking his side.” Isaac commented, and Stiles shook his head.

“Nah, that isn’t my style. Besides, whatever broke you two up, I’m thinking it’s more to do with Scott than you.” He said, and wrapped his arm around Isaac’s shoulder, and Isaac looked up at him questioningly.

“Wait, you don't know why he broke up with me either?” he asked, and Stiles shook his head.

“No I don't. Sorry buddy. But for what it’s worth, I don't think it’s because he doesn’t care about you. He really does. He’s just...confused I think.” He said, and Isaac sighed wearily.

“Great. So you hate me and don't know why and Scott’s confused and dumps me for no reason.” He said, and Stiles held him a little tighter.

“Hey, I don't hate you. You annoy me for some reason now, being with you annoys me sometimes, but I don't hate you buddy. And Scott does care about you, it isn’t because he doesn’t. He roared at me since I said I could be your new knight in shining armour.” He said mischievously, and Isaac grinned.

“Actually Alpha roared?” he asked eagerly, and Stiles grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, he didn't like that.” He said with a grin and Isaac laughed a little.

“Thanks Stiles. And since you don't like spending time with me anymore, you didn't have to stay.” He said, and Stiles shook his head.

“I didn't mean it like that Isaac.” He said softly, and Isaac nodded, and Stiles briefly stroked his cheek with his fingers lightly.

“I know. But thanks anyway.” He said, and Stiles grinned and pulled his arm away from his shoulder, and was just about to get up.

And then he did something Isaac had never thought Stiles would do, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Stiles then smiled at Isaac, who smiled back as his perhaps not so ex friend headed for the door.

“Thanks.” Isaac said, and Stiles smiled.

“You’re welcome. See you later, and don't do anything with that leg or Melissa will kill us both. I’m going to go and check on Malia. Get some rest.” He ordered and Isaac smiled as Stiles left the room.

 

XX

 

“Am I being unreasonable, wanting you boys to get through a week without some new infirmity?” Melissa asked wearily as she finished cleaning Isaac’s wounds, which had at last healed to some extent.

“Probably.” Isaac admitted and she sighed wearily.

“Well it’s as clean as it’s going to get. And kudos for not getting blood on the pillows.” She said brightly, and he smirked.

“You’re welcome. Thanks.” He said, and she petted his cheek as she got up, just as Scott came to the doorway.

“Isaac...” he said in shock as he saw his still kind of mangled leg and hovered in the doorway.

“My day was fine sweetie thanks for asking. I’ll go and make dinner.” Melissa said sarcastically and Scott grinned ruefully as she left the room, leaving Isaac trapped in the room with Scott with no way out, which for some reason made him very nervous.

“How are you doing?” Scott asked, dallying as he came closer, and Isaac shrugged.

“It’s better than it was when it first happened, and now the healing’s kicked in as well.” He said, and Scott nodded, then looked at his leg nervously.

“I could...I could fix it if you wanted me to.” He whispered, and Isaac shook his head.

“No. It just makes things confusing when you touch me.” He said miserably, and Scott seemed to sag in defeat as he said that.

“Isaac...can I sit down?” he asked, and Isaac seriously considered saying no, he didn't want to have this conversation, not now.

But he also didn't want to lose Scott as a friend, and he was afraid that if they put it off, that might be what happened, so he reluctantly nodded. Scott sank down at the edge of the bed, staring at his damaged leg, and without thinking, he outstretched his hand to try and heal it.

And then to his great surprise, Isaac roared at him angrily, his eyes glowing, making Scott flinch and withdraw his hand urgently.

“I said no.” Isaac ground out angrily, it was them touching that had led to this, and besides, he was basically a wounded animal so he was more than entitled to lash out at Scott at the moment.

Scott dropped his hand and his gaze, looking stung but understanding.

“I’m sorry. I just, I hate seeing you in pain, it kills me.” He said softly, and Isaac sniffed angrily.

“Not bothered you for the last few weeks though has it?” he asked venomously, and Scott winced, and if Isaac was fair, he had to admit, that was kind of a cruel blow.

“I know. Can we talk about what I did?” he asked, and Isaac gave a reluctant nod of consent, and had to look away because that adorable pout was on Scott’s face again and god he was cute when he was like that.

“Suppose.” He said indifferently, and Scott sighed.

“Isaac, I’m so sorry for kissing you. And I know how that sounds, but it isn’t what you think. I...I didn't mean to kiss you. It’s not like I didn't enjoy it, because trust me, it was amazing, and you’re a great kisser. I felt so awful, because I had dumped you and then I got weak and kissed you, and made it all ten times worse and I’m so so sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you like I did. And I know how it must have seemed to you, but that isn’t it at all. Listen, and I need you to get this, I never regretted anything about us being together. Nothing ok? And I don't care what you are, if you’re gay, bisexual, transgender,” he said and Isaac quirked an eyebrow at him, “my point is that I don't care. Ok? I never meant to hurt you, and when I ended it with you, I hurt you so much, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you again. And then, because I was weak, and stupid, I did hurt you again, I...I got your, no, I kissed you and I shouldn’t have and I’m so sorry about that. Isaac you need to understand, I love-d you, and I still respect and care about you too much to ever hate you for who you are. I care about you so much, and I know I screwed up by kissing you. That isn’t to say the kiss wasn’t nice, but...I know I can’t keep doing that to you. It isn’t fair to either of us.” He said, and Isaac, who was now facing him completely, nodded slowly.

“I know you didn't mean to hurt me like you did, and I know I got the wrong end of the stick, but Scott, I can’t keep doing this, I love you, and that isn’t going to change any time soon. So...are we broken up or not?” he asked softly, and Scott looked away from Isaac.

He so wanted to say no. He wanted to ask Isaac if he would give him another chance, kiss him as much as he wanted to, and just snuggle up beside the guy he was clearly still in love with. But, he also knew that he couldn't. He needed to, well he just couldn't.

“I’m sorry Isaac, and I know what you want to hear, but...yeah, we’re broken up.” He admitted, hating himself, and refusing to look at Isaac as he said it.

Isaac felt that blow once again to his heart, but, strangely, it didn't bother him as much as he had thought it would. He reckoned he knew that that was coming, and somehow that had made it slightly easier to hear. Still, it didn't stop the feeling of tears in the back of his throat.

“So, where do we stand then?” he asked softly, not meeting Scott’s eyes as he wiped his own with the back of his hand, he didn't want Scott to know he was crying, after all, he didn't need him to comfort him anymore, no matter how nice it would be if he did.

“Isaac...just because we’re not together doesn’t mean I don't care about you. I do. In fact, out of everyone, you are one of the three people I care about most in the entire world. In fact, I care about you so much I came off my bike when you got hurt earlier.” He told him, and this did make Isaac’s ears perk up, and he looked at Scott curiously.

“Really?” he asked, not caring if Scott saw the remnants of tears in his eyes, and Scott nodded with a sad smile.

“Yeah. You screaming, it hurt me. Physically. I couldn't stand that you were in pain, I sort of blacked out in pain for about half a second because I knew you were in so much pain. I couldn't deal with it. And I don't mean when I came off the bike, I mean...it killed me to hear you like that. All I knew was that you were hurt, and I couldn't do a thing about it, and I hated it. You being in pain like that...I couldn't cope with it. I care about you so much, and then you got hurt, and all I knew was you were hurting and I could do nothing to help.” He whispered helplessly, and Isaac smiled sadly.

“Well...least I know you do still care, you wouldn’t come off your bike for just anyone.” He said playfully, and Scott smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. That’s true. Never think I don't care about you, because I do, I lo-care about you so much Isaac, and you’re my friend, you’re part of my pack, my roommate, and, well all that other stuff. So yeah, we might not be together anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’ve suddenly stopped caring about you.” He said softly, and Isaac smiled a little.

“I know. Still kind of nice to hear it though.” He admitted and Scott smiled a little too.

“I am sorry Isaac. Can I heal you now? I hate you being in pain, even without a painful dismount.” He said, and Isaac looked at his leg, before nodding, and an instant later Scott’s warm hand was on his leg, pouring pure energy into him to heal his damaged leg.

“Scott...?” Isaac asked softly, and as he poured more energy into his leg, Scott looked up at him questioningly.

“Can we be friends again?” Isaac muttered, and Scott smiled slightly.

“Isaac we are still friends.” He said, and Isaac nodded.

“I know we are. But...” he said, and the penny suddenly dropped.

Before they had gotten together, they had been very physical. And ever since they had broken up, they had hardly touched at all, and god did Scott miss that, as much as Isaac did clearly. But that wouldn’t be a good idea, it would get too confusing, but Scott did miss it, touching Isaac, being so at ease with him, so close. But if they started that again, how hard would it be for the two of them to keep their minds on the fact that they were split up?

Or...was Isaac being devious? Was that his plan?

Scott smiled as he considered it. No, Isaac wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t manipulate him like that.

But, even if Isaac was some secret evil genius, was Scott really that opposed to being manipulated like that?

Truth was he wasn’t. And he did miss Isaac, so very much. He missed what he had destroyed when he had split up with him.

And he would be lying if he said he didn't still love Isaac, or that he didn't want him back, because he so did. He missed Isaac like crazy, and Isaac was sitting there, giving him a chance.

And this time he wasn’t going to blow it.

“We...we can try it again. But,” he said, and the bright look on Isaac’s face diminished a little, “we need to have boundaries.” He said, and Isaac hesitated for a split second before nodding.

“Fine.” He said, and Scott stopped his healing touch and went up to sit beside Isaac, and Isaac cocked his head, as if asking for permission, and Scott nodded, smiling a little as Isaac laid his head on his shoulder once again.

“I’ve missed you.” Isaac whispered, and Scott closed his eyes in enjoyment at Isaac being so close with him again.

“I’ve missed you too.” He whispered, and barely resisted the urge to kiss Isaac’s forehead.

Yeah, this was going to be difficult.

“Awesome roar by the way.” Isaac said proudly, and Scott felt himself going red.

“Thank you.” He replied, pleased with himself and Isaac snuggled a little closer to him like he always had.

Difficult...but so very worth it.

“Stiles and I talked. We’ve decided...he’s my new knight in shining armour.” Isaac said teasingly, and suppress a laugh as Scott growled angrily, and he chanced a glance to see Scott’s eyes glowing red.

“You pair aren't meant to be talking.” He grumbled, and Isaac smiled innocently, sitting up.

“So you’d rather him and I kept fighting than finding a common ground, which is bad mouthing you?” he asked, and Scott looked genuinely conflicted by that bless him.

“Hmph.” He said in response, but he was smiling slightly and Isaac nestled back onto his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a minute before Scott spoke up again.

“Hey...I wish I was still your knight in shining armour.” He mumbled, and Isaac sighed slightly.

“Yeah, me too. God I sound like a girl.” He complained and Scott smiled.

“I don't mind.” He whispered into his ear, and Isaac smiled.

He may sound like a girl, but Scott, his Alpha, well, he kind of had been a knight in shining armour. Now...his armour was still mostly shiny, just a bit dirty.

But either way, he was still his Scott.

“Hey, how did the twins teach you to roar like that?” Isaac asked curiously, and Scott shook his head.

“They didn't. They taught me to lose control. Aiden did most of it actually when he was beating me to a pulp.” He reported, and Isaac yawned sleepily.

“That’s nice. Wait, what? He beat you up! I’ll fucking kill him! I’ll rip his head off the arrogant cloned wanker....”

Smirking as he had to restrain Isaac, who was getting to his feet in order to go and kill Aiden as promised, it occurred to Scott that they might just be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, my favourite part of that chapter was when Stiles kissed Isaac's forehead, I've no idea why but there you are.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, please keep it up, and please keep up the kudos and comments they mean a lot!


	17. Galvanize Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives some Isaac some advice, the twins plea for asylum, and Scott realises he might just like the new girl

Two-Pack

 

Isaac was alerted by the sound of Scott’s window opening, and he peered out of the window to see his Alpha tearing across the grass, running like the wind. He used his wolf to probe Scott’s Alpha consciousness slightly, and Scott sent back a wave of affection and mischief, and Isaac rolled his eyes in amusement, Coach Finstock wasn’t going to be happy in the morning.

He had never understood Mischief Night, and he didn't really mind that Scott hadn't bothered to bring him along. Considering he lived with a nightmare, Halloween had never really appealed to him even before he became a werewolf, and then, what with Kanimas, hunters, Alphas and Darachs appearing killing people all over the place, he didn't see why people got so excited by things that went bump in the night. Besides, he thought with a smirk, things went bump in the night in this house as it was, as Scott when he was half asleep tended to bump into the walls because he tried to enter the bathroom before he reached the door. He may be an all powerful True Alpha, but he couldn't see for crap in the dark when he was half addled by sleep.

There had been a slight change in their relationship recently. They were touching again, but Isaac, while he did want Scott to be touching him, he was being greedy, and he knew it, but he wanted more. He enjoyed it when Scott touched him, and when they were close, and some of that old closeness had returned, but they had greater inhibitions now, like there was no shirtless cuddling, no sweet kisses that weren’t romantic at all, no cuddling in general, and while what they had was good, it wasn’t what he wanted.

Because try as he might, he wanted Scott, and he knew he couldn't have him.

He still didn't know for what reason Scott had dumped him, and that frustrated him no end. But on the plus side, Stiles was being more pleasant to him, and somehow having Stiles back as a friend was really helping keeping his mind off of what he had lost with Scott.

Part of the problem that was getting to him was the fact that Scott clearly liked Kira. Isaac actually couldn't blame him, she seemed quite cool, and he would rather see Scott with her than with Allison.

And another part of the problem was that Allison was almost constant in his life, and he didn't know where he stood anymore.

He loved Scott, he truly did. But one night, when Scott had been at the vets, helping Deaton with a particularly vicious hamster (Isaac gave that one a wide berth, hamsters freaked him the hell out), Stiles had gently suggested that he move on.

_“Look Isaac, I know I kind of don't have a leg to stand on since I’ve been such a jerk to you recently, but...maybe you should...give up on Scott.” Stiles said, and he had to admit, he could see why Scott thought Isaac was cute when he gave him that kicked puppy expression._

_“But...” he said, and Stiles smiled kindly._

_“I know. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that you’re hopelessly in love with him, well Allison can’t see it but considering the problems she’s been having recently I wouldn’t be surprised if she needs glasses, but buddy, he...”_

_“Dumped me I know. And I know I’m pathetic when he doesn’t want me but I can’t help it.” He moaned, and Stiles smiled slightly._

_“Hey, remember who you’re talking to, you’re talking to the guy who’s loved Lydia from afar for over ten years. I’m not going to give any lectures on that. And unlike me and Lydia, well, until all the supernatural crap started, Scott knows you exist and really cares about you.” He said, taking a bite of the pizza they were sharing as they watched Battlestar Galactica (Isaac had just had a bit of a nerdgasm since Pegasus had just shown up)._

_“I know he does, and we’re better now but...well we’re not together, and I want to be and he doesn’t.” He said with a sigh, and Stiles shrugged._

_“I’m not entirely sure he doesn’t. But, well, his problem is that he’s...”_

_“Confused. I know, I get it. Problem is it was me who got the bum end of his confusion.” Isaac said bitterly, their relationship might have improved but that didn't mean he couldn't be bitter about that little fact._

_Stiles looked at Isaac, biting his lip thoughtfully, then glaring at Isaac when he took a bit of pepperoni off his side of the pizza and put it onto his own, which admittedly had none, but still, that wasn’t the point._

_He knew Scott still loved Isaac. He could also tell that there was a lot more to Scott breaking up with Isaac than he was letting on, and the fact that he wouldn’t even tell him about it made Stiles sure of the fact that Scott had regretted it ever since he had done it._

_But while Scott did love Isaac, he was also developing growing feelings for Kira. His best friend, his brother, was clearly bisexual, but either didn't want to admit it to himself or actually couldn't. There was nothing wrong with it as far as he was concerned, or anyone else in the pack for that matter, but Scott seemed to be in a rut, and he was caught between his feelings for Isaac and his feelings for Kira._

_“I know he didn't mean to hurt you.” Stiles said diplomatically, and Isaac seemed to sag._

_“I know he didn't, doesn’t change the fact that he did. I know he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.” Isaac said, chewing his pizza musingly, and Stiles nodded, Scott wouldn’t do that to Isaac, especially with the way he felt about him, even if he did love Isaac’s kicked puppy look._

_“Alright, I know Scott hurt you, and we both know he didn't really want to. Whatever made him dump you, he’s ashamed of it because he isn’t even telling me why he did it, and believe me, I’ve asked. And...I don't think he’s stopped loving you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and he still looks at you just the same as he always did.” He said, but far from cheering Isaac up, he just looked more miserable._

_“Yeah, so whatever I did to make him break up with me is so awful he just doesn’t want to be with me.” He said softly, looking depressed, and Stiles shook his head._

_“No. It wasn’t you. I know that much, it wasn’t you. Isaac, I know you still love him, and I know that isn’t going to change or even have any chance of changing any time soon, but...”_

_“But he isn’t interested so move on?” Isaac asked plainly, and Stiles could see that while Isaac was fairly accepting of that eventuality, it still hurt him to even consider it._

_“I know it sounds harsh, and I’m hardly the poster boy for healthy love lives, but maybe, yeah. But for the record, he is still interested. He’s just trying to convince himself that he isn’t, but if he really believes that, well he’s a bum.” He said, and smirked as Isaac’s cheeks went slightly pink._

_“Thanks.” He whispered, and Stiles grinned._

_“You’re welcome. But, I will say this.” He said, and Isaac looked at him curiously._

_“What?” he asked, terrified at the prospect of moving on, how was he meant to move on, it wouldn’t be fair to anyone since he was clearly still in love with Scott._

_“Don’t give up on him just yet.” He advised, just as Galactica and Pegasus were about to go to war with each other._

And he knew that it wasn’t healthy, the fact that he was still in love with Scott. Scott didn't want to be with him. He knew that, and he knew that Scott had feelings for Kira too, and he, he was...well he wasn’t what Scott wanted. Maybe he had never been, he knew he shouldn’t think like that but it was hard not to.

So, he was taking Stiles’ advice and trying to move on, however hard it was to try and get over Scott and however much he really didn't want to.

And after all, they were still friends, they still lived together, he was Scott’s main beta (technically his only one), it wasn’t as if Scott wasn’t part of his life.

He just wasn’t the part that Isaac wanted him to be.

And while he was in love with Scott, and if he was honest with himself he didn't see that changing any time soon, there was the fact that Allison now meant more to him than he ever thought she would. There was certainly...something...between them, he just didn't know what it was.

He didn't know what to think, about any of this. Maybe this was why Scott had dumped him, the entire thing was just damn too confusing.

Speaking of Scott, he had earlier encouraged Isaac to get involved in Mischief Night, but Isaac had declined seeing as it wasn’t his thing. But, well, Scott was his friend, and he and Stiles were out terrorising the coach, so, what could be the harm in Isaac terrorising Scott a little?

He grinned evilly and set to work.

 

XX

 

Scott sniggered as he leapt back into his window, fresh from helping Stiles make Coach Finstock’s life a misery when he got into school later that day. He did feel sorry that Isaac hadn't decided to join them, and he missed that Isaac wasn’t there. It didn't seem right, going somewhere without Isaac, but he had asked, and Isaac had said no.

That didn't make him miss his presence any less.

This entire thing was so messed up. And they had been a lot more physical recently, and Scott really craved more, but he was also attracted to Kira, and despite what Isaac had said, he could now see that his ex boyfriend/Beta was developing feelings of some sort towards Allison. They were both completely messed up, and it wasn’t getting any better.

But at least he could take solace in the fact that they were closer again, because god had he missed that.

He had just taken off his shirt in order to get into bed when something then made a small noise, and Scott turned to see what had caused it, seeing nothing. He then heard another noise over the other side of the room. Scott growled, extending his claws, his eyes flashing red, if a raccoon had gotten in the house, it was about to learn that you didn't enter the house of the local apex predator.

His heart was beating fast, and for some reason he felt unaccountably nervous. After all, this was Beacon Hills, whatever was moving could be anything. He searched the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Figuring he should take a closer look he was about to head over to the desk when something moved at the bottom of his vision, and Scott looked down, and two things happened.

“Boo!” he cried, revealing his shining yellow eyes and Scott leapt onto the bed in fright, cursing and swearing as Isaac crawled out from under the bed, laughing hysterically at the look on Scott’s face as he flicked on the light, seeing his shocked Alpha standing on the bed, clutching his hand to his chest and glaring at Isaac, eyes glowing crimson.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Scott raged as Isaac, clad all in black (why did he have to be clad all in black didn't he know how hot he was dressed all in black?) and his face was also painted black, the only changes in colour being his teeth, which were only showing because he was laughing at his panicking Alpha, and his glowing eyes which were going back to normal.

“What’s the matter, it’s Mischief Night!” Isaac said brightly, and Scott jumped down from the bed, glaring at him.

“Yeah, it is, but we torture Coach Finstock, not me!” he protested, his own eyes going back to normal.

“What’s the matter, can dish it out but can’t take it?” Isaac taunted playfully, and Scott gave him a playful growl and took a swipe at him, Isaac ducking out of the way, backing away from him tauntingly.

“You know, Derek wasn’t much of an Alpha, but he had an excuse, you’re a True Alpha, you’re meant to be some kind of werewolf superman, and by moving a few things around and crawling along the floor, I can make you scream like a girl. Got to say, disappointed.” Isaac taunted, and Scott smiled in grudging amusement.

“I’m so going to get you for that, you scared the crap out of me.” He snarled, and Isaac laughed.

“I wonder what Stiles will say if I made our oh so fearless leader wet his pants.” Isaac gloated, and Scott pounced, tackling Isaac to the bed, pinning him and hanging above him, grinning in cocky superiority.

“I win. And now you can’t tell Stiles either!” he said brightly, but Isaac just smiled up at him innocently, which made Scott feel very uneasy.

“Scott...did you really think I would do something like this and not consult with Stiles?” he asked sweetly, and Scott deflated slightly, Stiles had disappeared for a bit when they had been at the school, he’d assumed he was in the toilet.

It was getting to the stage he was missing their bickering, this unholy alliance of theirs so wasn’t good for him.

“Figures. Well either way, you’re pinned, so, you little sneak, what are you going to do now?” Scott challenged, and Isaac shrugged a little.

“Nothing much really. I’ve done what I needed to do, all I need to do is get this stuff off. I can lie here all night.” He said, but seemed genuinely unconcerned, so Scott didn't think he was being suggestive, he was just calling Scott’s bluff, because after pinning him, he hadn't really thought about what else he could do to Isaac.

Well he had, but there weren’t doing that anymore, they were split up.

“You’re a smart ass.” Scott said, pouting slightly, because Isaac did kind of have him beat, even if he was the one who was pinned because Scott was kind of flummoxed as to what to do now to get back at him.

He could think of several things, but most would mess both of them up too badly.

“Yeah I know. You going to get off me?” Isaac asked playfully, and Scott glared at him, aware that Isaac was starting to take more of an interest in areas they had both decided were out of bounds.

“Jerk.” Scott complained, getting off Isaac, and his Beta sat up, grinning with superiority.

“Aww you don't mean that.” Isaac chided, and Scott turned away, no he didn't mean that, and Isaac knew it full well, and he could tell from the tone of his voice that he was enjoying this.

“You’re still a jerk. What would you have done if I’d clawed you?” Scott demanded, and Isaac smirked.

“Is this before or after you finish wetting yourself?” he needled, and Scott grinned as he threw a pillow at him, Isaac laughing as he escaped his room, bidding him good night as he did so.

Scott smirked as he sat down on his bed, shaking his head in amusement. Isaac and Stiles, working together, determined to drive him insane. And he knew for a fact that they would waste no time in telling the others, and he knew full well that Isaac and Stiles were texting back and forth right now, both of them sniggering at him.

Damn it.

But there had been a second there when he had considered not getting off Isaac, in fact he had wanted to do quite the reverse and bend down to kiss him. He missed kissing Isaac, he wanted to kiss Isaac. And Isaac, well he wasn’t exactly subtle. Scott may have been hanging shirtless over him, but Isaac was still not very subtle about the fact that he was checking him out. They both wanted this, so why were they both so stupid and determined to hurt each other?

But no. He had broken up with Isaac for a reason, and he had hurt Isaac too much to risk jerking him around again, it had killed him to see how much he had hurt him. They couldn't go back to that, and besides, both of them were trying to move on.

However hard it was.

But, he couldn't deny...seeing Isaac like he had tonight, all dressed in black and playful, well, he couldn't deny, it was kind of nice, as in attractive nice, it was such a change seeing Isaac acting like that.

Smiling, and dreading the inevitable teasing he would undoubtedly get from the others tomorrow, Scott climbed in to bed, trying and failing not to think about Isaac, and how easy it would have been to kiss him a few minutes before.

 

XX

 

Isaac had escaped the house early the next morning, to Scott’s mild annoyance, that meant he was away to spill the beans about his prank to Stiles and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. And that thought annoyed him incredibly if he was honest himself, he was an Alpha for god sake, and he couldn't stop his roommate scheming against him with his best friend.

It was a pity as well, because he would have given Isaac a lift. Yes it would come dangerously close to violating the boundaries they had decided ought to be set up, but if they were ever going to have some semblance of a normal friendship, they were going to have to persevere, and friends gave each other lifts especially when they lived in the same house. True that would get everyone in the school looking at them again but he supposed he could deal with that, after all it was his fault they had all been looking at them in the first place.

Oh and the fact that he would have Isaac’s arms wrapped around his body again were nothing to do with his desire to give Isaac a lift.

However, he eventually made his way into the school, and as he came to a stop outside the building, looking for either Stiles or Isaac, in order to get the humiliation over with quickly, his gaze was drawn to the sleek black motorbikes beside his own, and he felt a sense of dread as their owners realised that he had arrived and climbed off their bikes, heading towards his own.

The twins were just what he needed.

But, he decided to at least try to be civil, after all the last thing anyone needed was an Alpha, one Beta and two murderous Omegas going at it in the school parking lot.

“You back in school?” he asked, standing protectively in front of his bike, and Ethan shook his head slightly.

“No, just to talk.” Ethan said, and Scott relaxed slightly as he heard Stiles come up beside him.

“Ah, that’s kind of a change of pace for you guys, since you’re usually hurting, maiming, killing.” He summarised, but to their credit, Aiden ignored Stiles and looked directly at Scott.

“We need a pack. We need an Alpha.” He told him, and Scott was so taken aback that he was rather glad that Stiles answered for him.

“Yeah, absolutely not. That’s hilarious though.” Stiles said dismissively, and Scott relaxed a bit more, he could feel Isaac’s presence (must be some werewolf thing) and he was getting closer.

“You came to us for help and we helped.” Ethan reminded him, and Scott prayed that they wouldn’t mention that in front of Isaac, because Alpha or not, even he wouldn’t be able to stop Isaac jumping on them for that.

Stiles looked at him incredulously.

“You beat his face into a bloody pulp! That’s not helping, in my opinion, that’s actually counterproductive.”

Scott however was more curious as to their reasons, surely after everything they had done, they had to know he wasn’t just going to roll over and let them join his pack.

“Why would I say yes?” he asked sceptically.

“Strength. We’d make you more powerful. There’s no reason to say no.” Aiden told him, as if his magical solution of making Scott stronger was justification.

They clearly didn't know who they were dealing with. Scott had never wanted power, and he was quite content with what he had. True his pack only had one other werewolf in it, but he had all the others too, and he was more than content with that. And since his life had been turned upside down by Alphas determined to build up their strength and their packs twice now (though admittedly it had been worse the first time since that was when he had become a wolf in the first place) he was less than inclined than most werewolves would be to build up his pack.

And besides, he wasn’t sure if he wanted the twins in his pack, and what was more why would he want them in his pack when they had been involved in...

“I can think of one, how about the two of you holding Derek’s claws while Kali impaled Boyd?” Isaac asked, standing close beside Scott, finishing his thought for him, as that had been what he was thinking.

The two twins tensed at the mention of their role in the murder, but Isaac (who’s slightly taller frame standing protectively beside Scott made him feel a lot safer), crossed his arms and looked at them challengingly.

“In fact I don't know why we aren't impaling them right now.” He said coldly, and Scott could well understand his feelings, but everything else aside, it wouldn’t look good for anyone if one of them was suddenly stabbed by another’s claws in the parking lot.

“You wanna try?” Ethan challenged, his eyes going blue and his fangs bared, and Isaac, smirking slightly, took a step towards him, before Scott took his wrist in his hand, and sent him a look that made him back off, glaring at the twins mutinously.

And he may have been acting out of self interest, but he didn't want Isaac getting cut up by the twins (even though he knew his guy would win in a fight, after all, an Alpha, a Beta and a Stiles had to outclass two formerly Alpha but now Omegas. Wait, his guy, had he really just thought that? God he so wasn’t over him).

Scott shot Isaac a scolding look, scolding him because werewolves couldn't fight in public, and also because he didn't want Isaac getting hurt, and Isaac dropped his gaze, slightly apologetic and moved back to his side, still smirking at the twins, just as Stiles was (yeah that pair working together again, very bad idea, who had thought that that was a good idea?)

“Sorry, but they don't trust you,” he said, indicating Isaac and Stiles, “and neither do I.” He said finally, and he walked past them, slightly pleased by the glare that Aiden was giving him, but also kind of put out by the slightly disappointed look that Ethan was giving him, he did kind of feel bad for them in a way, a while ago, he and Stiles were outcasts like they were now. But that didn't change what or who they were, or what they had done.

That said, he could practically hear the smug grins that Stiles and Isaac were giving them as they headed into school.

Isaac vanished down the other part of the triple hallway to his locker (which he still hadn't told anyone the number of, fearing sabotage by less than honourable parties otherwise known as Stiles) leaving Scott with Stiles, who was glaring at a younger student who had just thrown toilet roll at them.

“Dude, good decision, good Alpha decision.” Stiles complimented, patting him proudly on the chest.

Scott sighed as he leaned towards the lockers, hoping to collapse against them, because try as he might to ignore it, that disappointed look Ethan had given him was getting to him. And...well Derek had only bitten Isaac, Erica and Boyd because he had needed to build up his pack, and Scott had refused to play ball. But there were four of them, however much good that had done. In terms of actual werewolf power, the pack only was him and Isaac, and while that might have been kind of fun a few weeks ago, having a pack all to themselves, now they had split up it wasn’t nearly so fun anymore, and Scott was actually aware of how vulnerable they were. He may be a true Alpha, but Isaac was just a normal, albeit hot, Beta and considering they seemed to attract trouble like a magnet, having a bigger pack wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.

But then again it was the twins, known murderers both, who were asking to join the pack.

“I hope so.” Scott said wearily, and Stiles shook his head, while dodging another toilet roll bandit, seriously, what was this, some sort of fetish?

“No you know so.” Stiles said as they headed to his locker, which judging by the relieved look on Stiles’ face was readable.

As Stiles sorted through his locker, Scott’s gaze was drawn to Kira, who was having much the same problems as Stiles, only her things were falling on the floor, and he smiled affectionately.

There was definitely something about her, something that really attracted him. She was sweet, and shy, and nerdy and cute, and Scott really liked her. But he also really liked Isaac, who was loyal, funny, smart and hot.

This was all so confusing. He knew he liked both of them, and had strong feelings for both of them, but which feelings if any did he act on?

And considering the weird situation he was in with Isaac at the moment, was trying to start anything with Kira really the best thing he could do? He knew that Isaac didn't mind Kira, and Scott knew he didn't need Isaac’s permission to be with her, but it still felt wrong, feeling like he did for Kira when he felt like he did for Isaac as well. And it would also seem dishonest, even more dishonest than he already felt with Isaac, to have been with him then go back to being with a girl, it might give Isaac the wrong idea and that would make things worse.

While Scott mused, while staring at Kira, Stiles noticed the attention he was giving the new girl and turned back to him questioningly.

“What you looking at?” Stiles asked innocently, and Scott started, drawing his attention right back to his best friend.

“Me? You.” He said defensively, and Stiles looked over his shoulder at Kira.

“You looking at her?” he asked, his voice filled with all sorts of hidden meanings, most of which Scott was sure he wouldn’t like.

“Her? Who her?” he asked dumbly, and Stiles rolled his eyes slightly in exasperation.

“Her her, Kira. Do you like her?” he asked, and Scott looked at him, and he was sure he had a deer caught in headlights expression on his face.

“No. I mean yeah, uh, she, yeah, she’s new.” He explained, not at all liking the look Stiles was giving him, part mischievous, part exasperated, part disappointed and part amused all at once (how could he put so much into one expression anyway?)

“So ask her out.” Stiles summed up, and Scott suddenly felt something swoop in his gut, the idea of him asking her out was a little...well it was weird, since he and Allison had kind of just fallen in together, and he and Isaac had never really been out, but the thought was also kind of nice.

“Now?” Scott asked in disbelief, also slightly amused because it seemed the locker was regaining the advantage in its eternal war with Stiles.

“Yes. Now.” Stiles said, giving in, shutting the door and punching it for good measure.

Locker, one, Stiles, zero.

“Right now.” Stiles encouraged as they started walked away from the locker.

When all Stiles got from this was a blank look, Stiles decided it would be best if he explained himself.

“Scott I don't think you get it. You’re an Alpha, ok, you are the apex predator. Everyone wants you, you’re like the hot girl that every guy wants.” He said, and Scott was a little too taken aback by that statement to realise just what Stiles meant by all of it.

“The hot girl?” Scott repeated in disbelief, just as Isaac arrived, looking at them curiously.

“You are the hottest girl.” Stiles said, clapping him fondly and smirking as he disappeared into the crowd.

“What?” Isaac asked in total confusion, looking to where a grinning Stiles had vanished and back at Scott.

“I’m the hot girl.” Scott said slowly, and Isaac smiled.

“Yes you are.” He said mischievously, and Scott smiled happily and strolled off, Isaac smiling at his retreating Alpha in amusement, and also checking out Scott’s ass as he did so.

 

XX

 

The day had been fairly decent all told, Scott had been put in a very good mood since both Isaac and Stiles had decided that he was the hot girl (and he had to admit it meant slightly more when Isaac agreed), Isaac had been fairly cheerful and had been informing Stiles and the others of what he had done to Scott the night before (leaving out the part where they were lying on the bed with Scott above him) and other then Finstock, who was on a rampage and wanted to murder Greenberg simply because he existed and blamed him for the pranks that befell him, everyone was in a fairly good mood.

That was until William Barrow, the Shrapnel Bomber, had escaped the hospital where he has getting surgery after a sac had burst and filled the operating theatre with flies, and allowing the shrapnel bomber, with a known history of killing school kids, to walk free, albeit with a large slit down him.

When the school was suddenly filled with the FBI and the police, coupled with Chris’ urgent calls to Allison and Melissa’s frantic calls to her son and to Isaac, this was understood to be a very bad thing.

After getting the general gist, including the few juicy details all the news reports had left out at the time, from his dad, Stiles had rushed away to find Scott and the others, instead finding Allison and Isaac first, and filled them in as they headed down the stairs, using Isaac’s nose to find his Alpha.

“Barrow went after words with glowing eyes, he said those exact words?” Isaac asked as the three of them descended the stairs, worry in the pit of his stomach.

Barrow, a dangerous enough maniac at the best of times, had a thing for kids with glowing eyes. Now in any other town that may just be the rantings of a lunatic, but here, glowing eyed kids (which after all accounted for eight percent of the werewolf population since Derek had vanished) meant something else entirely, and Isaac didn't like it one bit.

While he didn't particularly care what happened to the twins, Barrow could have them for all he cared, he did care a hell of a lot about what happened to Scott.

“No one knows how he woke up from anaesthesia, just that when they opened him up they found a tumour filled with live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome...” Stiles said, and they all jumped slightly as Lydia, who had appeared behind them, spoke.

“Did you say flies?”

They all turned to look at her, and Allison looked at her nervously, and Isaac could well understand why, whenever Lydia got weird like this, it usually meant something bad was about to happen.

“Lydia?” Allison asked, and she looked at them in irritation.

“All day I’ve been hearing this sound, this...buzzing.” she said and Allison walked towards her slightly, as if scared about what could come next.

“Like the sound of flies?” Allison asked wearily, and Lydia nodded as Stiles and Isaac walked towards her as well.

“Exactly like the sound of flies.” Lydia concluded, and Stiles and Isaac exchanged a weary glance.

“And you wonder why I’m always with the negativity.” Isaac challenged, and Stiles nodded fairly, patting Isaac’s shoulder as he smiled a little and shook his head wearily.

“Great. Evil flies.” He said, and Isaac smirked slightly.

“Yay us.” He said, and Stiles snorted in amusement as Lydia and Allison exchanged confused looks behind them.

 

XX

 

After Lydia and Stiles had brought a very confused Scott up to speed, to the sheriff’s annoyance as he now knew that Lydia was on the chessboard now as well, Melissa snuck into the school with some of Barrow’s things to let Scott and Isaac use their sense of smell to help track him down.

“You got it?” Scott asked as he met up with his mother and she gave him a bad full of clothes that Barrow had had on when he arrived, and when Scott took them from her, she looked at him intently.

“Promise me you’ll be careful. I looked right in this guys eyes, and it was terrifying.” She said worriedly, and Scott nodded a little.

“Yeah. I’ll be ok mom, I promise.” He vowed, kissing her on the forehead and heading off.

Melissa looked worriedly at where her son had disappeared. She knew she shouldn’t be as worried, after all, her son had gone up against one mad Alpha, an angry and murderous teenager, a transformed snake of a human who had turned into a snake monster, a evil cantankerous old man afraid of dying, a pack of lethal Alpha killers and a twisted and insane dark druid. But somehow, despite all of that, the thought of someone like Barrow being anywhere close to him, that didn't sit well with her at all.

Supernatural threats were bad enough. The threat of a human lunatic was something completely different.

“Are you ok?” a voice asked behind her and she leapt about a foot in the air, cursing as she did so and turning to find a sheepish Isaac standing behind her.

“Other than the heart attack you just gave me, yes.” She scolded and he went slightly red.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He said apologetically as she willed her heart to stop hammering.

“I know. You know everything?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Course. I’m...I’m away to find the twins. Scott thinks they might be willing to help, if only to get in his good books.” He explained as if the words left a horrible taste in his mouth, and Melissa nodded.

“That’s good...hey, what? The twins are back?” she asked, and Isaac scowled.

“Yeah, and they had the nerve to ask to join Scott’s pack since it will give him more power.” He growled angrily, and she sighed wearily.

“Great. What did Scott say?” she asked, and Isaac shook his head.

“He said no, but you know what he’s like, he’s giving them a chance.” Isaac said, and she smiled at him fondly.

“He kind of did the same for you sweetie.” She reminded him, and his gaze dropped, but he was still scowling.

“Yeah, but I hadn't murdered anyone.” He pointed out, and she had to admit that was a good point.

“I know. Hey,” she said, drawing his eyes back up to her, “stay close to him alright?” she asked softly, and Isaac nodded slightly, understanding completely.

In other words, stay close to him and make sure no one hurts him, and also, stay close to him so no one hurts you.

“Of course.” He said, and she smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the school and allowing Isaac to resume his hunt.

 

XX

 

“Lydia thinks that he’s still here, even though the cops have searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing.” He said, and pulled the surgery scrubs Barrow had been wearing from a bag.

“Our sense of smell.” Scott told the assembled three other werewolves standing outside the door to the basement.

With a deep whiff (which Aiden was kind enough to point out that the mass murderer had been virtually naked under these clothes, which made the other three wrinkle their noses in disgust), the four of them split into two groups, the twins going one way and Scott and Isaac going the other, Ethan and Isaac glaring at each other as they did so when they went into the basement.

After they were far enough away from the twins so that they wouldn’t hear them, Isaac, loyally standing behind Scott (the fact that he could look at Scott’s ass was just a bonus), he ventured what was bothering.

“This is how it’s going to be now? We trust them?” he asked in disgust.

He knew Melissa was right about Scott believing the best in people, and giving them second chances (he, Jackson and even Allison were all living proof of that) but the twins, they were different. The twins had tried their damndest to kill him, that girl who had rescued him, Scott, Derek and had actually helped kill Boyd. He couldn't believe that Scott was even considering working with them in any way shape or form.

He knew it wasn’t about power, Scott wasn’t interested, he never had been. Derek had been, but couldn't quite translate that into what he needed, and Peter was, but was unable to do anything about it, but Scott wasn’t. So why on earth was he even giving them a chance like this, a chance to be helpful, when they were what they were, Deucalion’s former thugs and that murdering bitch Kali’s former muscle?

Scott looked back at him, an understanding look on his face which soothed Isaac slightly.

Scott wouldn’t be doing this unless he had any other choice he supposed. And in Scott’s face he could see that Scott knew why he was so dead set against the twins helping in any way. And, he might have been imagining it, but it looked as though Scott considered reaching out and taking his hand, only to think better of it, and turned away, back to tracking.

“Just because I’m letting them help doesn’t mean I trust them.” He pointed out, and Isaac closed the distance between them.

One he preferred being beside his Alpha, and two...well being down here was slightly creepy, and was slightly reminiscent of the basement where his freezer had once been and he felt better about that with Scott beside him. And as he came up beside him, Scott registered his new presence right at his side, and smiled despite himself, he knew full well why Isaac had suddenly cozied up to him.

“Yeah well I don't trust them either. Or like them. In fact, I hate them and actually want them to die.” He said, slightly truthfully albeit slightly petulantly, but he did feel slightly remorseful as Scott shot him a scolding look.

“Well if Barrow’s actually here and has a plan, you might get what you want.” He said, moving ahead as Isaac stopped to consider that fairly appealing possibility.

And then, when it twigged that he could see Scott’s ass again when he should be seeing his face, he quickly ran to catch up to his Alpha and fell into step beside him again, trying to ignore the slightly smug and amused look on Scott’s face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott was so cute when he said that he was the hot girl, he sounded so happy bless him.
> 
> Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments, please keep it up!


	18. Galvanize Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac feels sympathy he doesnt want to feel, Scott gets ready for his dinner with the Yukimura family with Isaac's help, Isaac realises his growing feelings for Kira and a new threat comes to Beacon Hills

Two-Pack

 

Isaac had just been about to ask Scott what he was going to do about Kira, when suddenly, the fire alarm blared across the school. Looking at each other significantly, and figuring that no one would pull the damn thing at the moment unless there was a real fire or unless you were somehow involved in their search, the two of them ran up the stairs, and a few seconds later they heard the twins pounding up after them.

“What do you reckon?” Isaac asked as they exited the building, to see hundreds of students moving away from the school.

As they followed Scott to where Stiles and Lydia were heading to, Isaac looked curiously at Ethan, who seemed majorly put out by something. A second later, the reason became more than apparent when Danny left the school looking very guilty with his ex boyfriend.

“Oh Danny you didn't.” Isaac muttered, disappointed in him, as the group gathered around Stiles and Lydia.

“We didn't find anything.” Aiden reported irritably, making both Lydia and Stiles frown.

“Not even a scent.” Scott concluded, which made them both look even unhappier.

Stiles face then turned to one of puzzlement as he tried to figure out just what the mass murderer was doing.

“It’s three o’clock and school’s over, if there was a bomb, wouldn’t he have set it off by now?” he posed, and Isaac had to admit that was a good point.

“Does that mean everybody’s safe?” Ethan asked, and Isaac looked at him in surprise, it sounded as if he did genuinely care about everyone being safe, well, wonders never ceased.

That being said, he did kind of feel for him, after all, he knew what it was like to find out someone you loved wasn’t interested in you anymore.

“I don't know.” Lydia said breathlessly, and everyone turned to look at her in shock, and she just looked at them helplessly.

“I just, I don't know.” She summed up, and Scott sighed slightly, his eyes scanning the crowds for any possible signs of trouble.

“Alright, we’re not going to find anything now anyway, there’s too many people running about. Let’s go home, we’ve done all we can for today.” Aiden said, and Ethan nodded and turned away with barely a glance, his face clouded and his eyes stormy.

“Scott?” Stiles asked leadingly, trying to make his friend register the fact that the twins were leaving, but his gaze was fixed on the door, and Isaac smiled at his friend slightly.

“He’s on Kira watch.” He said, and then he looked up as the twins started to head away, Aiden leading the way, and he slipped away from the others, where Lydia and Stiles were both trying to talk to Scott in increasing annoyance as he was busy looking for them.

“Um, don't look now but our other resident pet werewolf has done a disappearing act now too.” Stiles said, hoping that might stimulate Scott’s attention, but no, he was still looking for the new girl.

“Well where’s he gone, the last thing we want is him to have a go at the twins in the middle of all these people, no matter how much the students like a fight. Scott!” Lydia snapped in frustration, clicking her fingers at Scott, who seemed to come back to himself as he saw Finstock leading a perplexed Kira out of the school.

“Huh?” he asked, and Stiles was urgently shaking his head but Lydia didn't notice.

“While you were off on cloud nine with the new girl, your second in command went walkabout with the twins.” Lydia said, and Stiles sighed in frustration, as Scott, his eyes widening in alarm, suddenly started scanning the crowds for Isaac now instead.

“See what you did!” Stiles complained, and Lydia, who had been quite proud of herself for getting through Scott’s thick skull a second before, sagged slightly in defeat as they were now right back to where they had started.

“I thought he was a werewolf, not a weremeerkat.” She lamented as Scott scanned the crowds urgently for Isaac.

Isaac however was right behind the twins, and he could see that Ethan was now trying to push ahead, as if determined to escape as quickly as possible, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by his twin.

“Ethan...” he chided but Ethan shoved past him, bound for his motorbike, head down.

“He can move fast when he wants huh?” Isaac asked as he came up beside Aiden, and Aiden looked at him sceptically.

“What do you want, you made it perfectly clear that we aren't your favourite people, or have you come to gloat?” he asked savagely, and Isaac shot him a cool look.

“No actually. I followed you to make sure that Ethan is alright.” He said truthfully, and admittedly, he figured he must have looked as surprised as Aiden did that he had said them.

“You did?” Aiden asked suspiciously, and Isaac’s eyes caught sight of Danny approaching, and he nodded.

“Yeah, and unless you want this to get very ugly, you might want to get to your brother soonish.” He said, looking towards Danny, and Aiden gave a slight growl and resumed the march towards Ethan who had now reached his bike and was climbing on defiantly.

“Bro, calm down.” Aiden soothed as both he and Isaac reached his bike, and Ethan glared, though while his eyes looked watery, he hadn't actually shed any tears.

“Calm down? As soon as my back’s turned, he ran back to his ex!” he ground out, and Isaac shrugged slightly.

“Yeah, but...look the entire school heard about what that jerk did to Danny. He was a state for weeks because of it. He must be pretty desperate to go back to him.” He said, and Aiden growled at him, and Isaac winced, that hadn't come out the way it was supposed to.

“Yeah, desperate to get over me.” Ethan said, reaching for his helmet, but Isaac laid a hand on his wrist to stop him.

Both twins were startled by this unexpected move, and Ethan looked right at Isaac as he shook his head.

“No, desperate to try and move on because he misses you that much. I can’t say much for his taste, but Danny...when Danny falls, he falls hard and he falls fast. And he must have figured you weren’t coming back, so if you ask me, he was trying to move on, so he could stop hurting because you weren’t around anymore.” He said softly, and then released his grip on Ethan’s wrist, and the former Alpha smiled a little despite himself.

“I thought you hated us?” he asked, giving Isaac an odd look, and the dominant Beta shrugged.

“Yeah, I do. But...well other than Jennifer or your boss, few people deserve a kick in the teeth like that. Believe me, I know how much it sucks.” He said flatly, and Ethan nodded slightly at him as he pulled on his helmet, while Aiden looked at them in confusion.

“Um, are you two hitting on each other?” he asked, and Ethan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“No jerkoff we aren't, since we hate each other. But...well he does kind of have a point. And besides, I reckon he knows what he’s talking about. Thanks Isaac.” Ethan said, and Aiden gave him a cold nod as Isaac folded his arms defiantly as they started their engines, and was then struck by a wave of altruism.

“Thanks...you know, for helping, even if it was just to get in Scott’s good books.” He said, and Aiden smirked at him before he pulled on his own helmet.

“You know...Scott may be the Alpha, but he isn’t the only one with good books that we need to get into. We kind of need to get into yours as well. Otherwise, your sweet little Scott probably won’t ever let us in.” He pointed out and gunned his engine, both twins disappearing from the parking lot just as Danny reached them, looking very ashamed of himself and out of breath.

“Where’s Ethan?” he breathed weakly, and Isaac jerked his head back towards the disappearing motorbikes.

“Going home. Seriously Danny?” he bemoaned, and Danny shot him a pitiful look.

“I...I didn't think he was coming back. And you aren't telling me that Scott dumping you didn't hurt because you’re still hurting, everyone can see it.” He said sadly, and looked genuinely sorry for him, and Isaac shrugged.

“Yeah I know I am. And I also get why Ethan’s so bothered too. Being kicked in the emotional nuts by someone you love sucks.” He said, clapping Danny’s shoulder and leaving him looking slightly despondent at the edge of the pavement.

He had just gone out of his way to try and help one of the twins. He hated the twins, the twins had tried to kill them, had nearly killed Scott and had helped kill Boyd. Yet here he was, helping Ethan who had just seen that Danny wasn’t going to wait around forever.

He shook his head at himself, incredulous that he had even done it.

He wasn’t sure how, but he was sure it must be Scott’s fault, damn his sweet nature. Scott would help anyone and everyone, even someone like the twins. He was rubbing off on him.

Or maybe he just knew what it felt like to have your heart broken and wanted to help someone going through the same thing.

Either way, he was still one of the twins.

But, then again...

“There you are. Are you ok?” Scott asked as he came up beside him, an annoyed Stiles and Lydia behind him, looking exasperated with Scott, and Isaac shrugged.

“Course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, and Scott looked at him worriedly.

“Are the twins alright?” he asked, and Isaac shot him a dirty look.

“Yeah they are. Well Ethan isn’t, but that’s Danny’s fault, not mine.” He pointed out and Scott grinned slightly at him.

“Well, I’m impressed.” He said, grinning teasingly, and Isaac went a slightly darker colour and determinedly avoided looking at his ex.

“I don't know what you mean.” He said, and Scott smirked maddeningly.

“Well, you proved you can be sympathetic even to one of the twins, you officially care when it comes to them.” He said teasingly, and Isaac shook his head stubbornly.

“Oh no you don't, this was a onetime thing, I don't care about Ethan’s feelings.” He protested, but Scott, and now Stiles and Lydia too, were grinning in the same smug way.

“Aww relax, I’m proud of you. You did good, proved you were the bigger person than you thought you were.” Scott said, and though he was still teasing, he was also sincere, and Isaac looked determinedly away so he wouldn’t look too pleased with himself.

“You know, I see what Scott meant, you actually are really cute when you blush.” Lydia commented conversationally, and both Scott and Isaac looked at her in shock, but to Isaac’s slight gratification, Scott was now going red too.

“I...I didn't say that.” Scott protested, but Stiles and Lydia just arced their eyebrows at him, and he looked away fuming.

“Well for what it’s worth, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed too.” Isaac said sincerely which only made Scott go darker and avert their eyes.

“Some Alpha, he’s easily embarrassed.” Lydia mused, and Stiles, who looked as though he was figuring something out, clicked his fingers in realisation.

“Hey, I just realised! Since we decided that you’re the hot girl, that makes Kira a lesbian and Isaac the hot guy.” He said brightly, and Scott glared at him menacingly as the other two snorted in amusement.

“Hey, I’m the right sex. Hey, does that mean that when we were together you were the girl?” Isaac asked playfully, and Scott glared at him too before turning back to Stiles.

“Uh oh, I know that look. You’re going to kill me aren't you?” Stiles asked worriedly, edging away from his best friend, and Scott gave him an evil smile and allowed his eyes to flash red.

“Oh yeah. Painfully too.” He promised as Stiles continued to retreat and Scott continued to advance menacingly.

“Hey, you’re an Alpha now, five second head start!” Stiles protested, and Scott grinned evilly.

“One, two,” he began and Stiles made a run for it, but on three Scott chased after Stiles leaving Isaac and Lydia shaking their heads in disbelief.

“Ah well, at least that pair can still be insane when there’s a mass murderer walking around. Come on, I don't fancy Stiles’ chances even if Scott wasn’t a werewolf.” Lydia said, and Isaac grinned as she took his hand and led him after their friends.

 

XX

 

“So...is it a date?” Isaac asked as he was lying on Scott’s bed, watching his friend, friend only, debate about what to wear.

“Um, no, I mean he’s a pretty nice guy but definitely not a date.” Scott said with a slight grin and Isaac shot him an annoyed look while his back was turned.

“Not with Mr Yukimura, I meant with Kira. I mean you are having dinner with her aren't you?” he asked, and Scott seemed to hesitate as he was about to reach into the closet for something else to wear.

“Well not really, after all, her parents will be there, and he only invited me to thank me for saving Kira from Malia. Nothing else, I promise.” He said kindly, and Isaac smiled slightly, he was too sweet for his own good, assuring Isaac that he wasn’t going on a date with Kira.

“Scott, I’m fine with it. We aren't together, you can, you can date who you want.” Isaac said, though the last little bit did clog up in his throat a little.

He wasn’t fine with it, far from it, but he wasn’t against it. He loved Scott, but he since Scott had dumped him, they weren’t going to be together, so he was just going to have to love him enough to be happy for him to find someone else.

And he really did like Kira, she was quirky, she was fun, and he saw the way Scott looked at her, the same way he used to look at him. He, well it was hard, because he wanted Scott to be with him, but he wanted Scott to be happy.

Scott turned to look at him, and his warm brown eyes looked slightly tortured as he smiled hesitantly at Isaac.

“Thanks Isaac.” He said softly and he turned back to his closet, still debating, and Isaac rolled his eyes in patient amusement.

“Thank god we didn't go on a date, otherwise we’d never have gotten out of the house, honestly, you’re worse than Lydia.” He said chidingly, and got off the bed and gently shoved Scott out of the way of his closet to look inside.

“Yeah well, you take ages getting ready too. Well you did.” Scott said, sounding slightly pathetic and defensive, and Isaac blushed, which of course made Scott grin slightly.

“Well I had a good reason for that back then.” He said, and Scott raised an eyebrow as Isaac poked through the closet.

“Oh yeah, what was that?”

Isaac gave him a shy smile, and avoided his eyes a little.

“I wanted to look...never mind.” He said, his nerve failing him, but he’d said enough for Scott to know what he had meant, Isaac had taken time because he had wanted to look good for Scott.

“Isaac.” He whispered slightly under his breath, both of them were making this so difficult.

“Hmm, well you always look hot in black.” Isaac muttered to himself, and Scott kept quiet, he didn't think he was the one who looked good in black, that was Isaac’s job.

“So, this, and your jacket and some dark jeans. I’m totally reinforcing the stereotype here aren't I?” Isaac asked, sounding put out and Scott grinned.

“Don’t worry about it. Out of interest, why these?” Scott asked as Isaac pulled the things out of the cupboard, and Isaac shrugged, grinning reminiscently.

“Well, I liked it when you wore stuff like that, you looked hot. And if Kira doesn’t, well, she needs her eyes checked.” He said shyly, not meeting Scott’s eyes, and a second later, Scott wrapped him in a hug, catching Isaac totally offguard, and Scott stroked his hands through the back of Isaac’s hair slightly.

Isaac closed his eyes in enjoyment at the touch, just drinking in the feeling of being held by Scott again. They hadn't exactly ruled out hugging, or hair stroking, which suited both of them, though it wasn’t entirely what Isaac wanted.

“You’re amazing.” Scott whispered affectionately into Isaac’s ear, and Isaac went slightly pink.

“Thanks.” He said as they broke off, and Scott grinned at him before turning away and pulling off his top, exposing his lovely shirtless torso to his ex, which of course immediately made Isaac uncomfortable in what a few weeks ago would have been all the right reasons.

“Um, do you want me to look away?” Isaac asked nervously, praying that Scott wouldn’t say no.

Scott turned to Isaac in shock, a guilty expression on his face, he had completely forgotten that shirtlessness was meant to be forbidden in case it made either of them do something they would both regret.

“Oh sorry, I completely forgot. But...well, we play lacrosse together, and we do cross country.” He pointed out and Isaac grinned, arcing his eyebrow questioningly.

“Wait a minute, are you telling me you peek?” he asked and Scott blushed a little, looking away.

“Well...no, but well, I need to look somewhere, and well, you’re...what I mean is there are certainly worse areas to look, and well, I don't know, but you can’t tell me that you don't do it either!” Scott protested, and Isaac smiled a little in amusement at how flustered Scott had become.

“So...yes?” Isaac asked teasingly, and Scott blushed furiously and looked away from him.

“Well, yes and no, I don't peek out of, well I don't do it on purpose, you just always happen to be where I’m looking.” He said defensively, and Isaac snorted in amusement.

“That’s a lousy excuse. But...well you are nice to look at too, and you raise a good point about seeing each other in perfectly innocent circumstances. So does that mean I can watch?” he asked playfully, and Scott grinned a little.

“Don’t see why not.” He responded and Isaac grinned as he jumped down onto the bed.

Scott shook his head slightly, this so wasn’t healthy if both of them were trying to move on, but, he had to admit, this kind of playful flirtatious banter bit they had going was kind of fun. And just because they weren’t touching each other while shirtless anymore since both of them knew they wouldn’t be able to control themselves, that didn't meant they couldn't look at each other. But it did mean, to his great disgust that Isaac wasn’t able to give him a massage anymore.

Stupid dumb boundaries and stupid dumb break up and stupid dumb him for doing it in the first place.

“You really like her don't you?” Isaac asked, his voice only slightly sad, and Scott nodded, not looking back at Isaac because he knew he wouldn’t like the look on his face.

Scott looked into the dark recesses of his closet as he considered his answer.

The answer was yes, he did really like her, she was quirky, and funny, and cute, and exciting.

But she also wasn’t Isaac, who he also really liked, and he knew that if he went any further down this road, he was going to wind up hurting one, if not all three of them. He was so confused, how could one person be so confused about what they wanted?

And how could he have messed this up so much?

“Yeah I do.” Scott responded quietly, and he heard Isaac breathe a barely audible sigh.

“Alright. That means if she breaks your heart, I’m going to have to kick her ass as your main beta.” He said thoughtfully, and Scott smiled and turned back to face Isaac.

“You’d do that?” he asked softly, and Isaac gave him a small smile and shrugged.

“Well someone has to make sure you don't get your heart broken.” He said kindly, and Scott smiled a little, but inside he was loathing himself, he was the reason Isaac knew just how much having your heart broken hurt.

“Thanks.” He said, pleased that Isaac would even consider doing that for him and Isaac shrugged again.

“Well what’s a beta for?” he asked, as Scott pulled on his jacket, and frowned at himself in the mirror, making Isaac roll his eyes.

“For goodness sake, some Alpha, you can’t even get out of the house for a date with your history teacher and his kid.” He scolded in patient amusement and Scott glared at him.

“I’m not dating Mr Yukimura!” he protested, and Isaac grinned maddeningly.

“An older man, you sly dog.” He teased as he approached Scott at the mirror in his bathroom, and Scott seethed, but knew he was powerless to do anything, Isaac was enjoying this too much, and besides, contact when they were both like this probably wasn’t a good idea.

“Well, you’re just jealous because the art teacher didn't invite you for dinner.” He said childishly, and Isaac considered this, and then he grinned.

“Wouldn’t say no if she did though.” He said brightly, and that made the bottom kind of drop out of the bottom of Scott’s stomach, the thought of Isaac with...

No, he didn't get to care about that anymore.

Maybe he should tell Isaac why he dumped him, even though he knew it would, well he didn't know what it would do.

But not right now.

“Here.” Isaac said patiently, putting a little of Scott’s gel into his fingers and rubbing it into his hair gently, his fingers gently running through Scott’s styled hair.

Scott tried, he really did, but he failed miserably. He closed his eyes in enjoyment, and his jeans became slightly tight as he savoured what Isaac was doing.

“There.” Isaac said softly, regretfully stopping touching Scott’s hair, and trying to ignore the tight feeling in his own jeans.

Scott looked into the mirror, Isaac had brought his hair slightly forward, making the front more spiked up than it had been and stopping the slightly slicked look he had earlier, and making it look more solid and fuller.

“Thanks.” Scott said softly, and Isaac shrugged it away as he washed his hands.

“You’re welcome.” He said and Scott looked at him sadly.

“Can I give you a lift anywhere?” he asked, he had to do something to thank him for his help, and Isaac shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll go and help Allison, see if I can help her find anything. You go and see Kira.” He said, and Scott sighed slightly.

“Ok. Thank you.” He said, and he didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed Isaac softly on the cheek.

Isaac raised a hand to touch his cheek in pleased confusion, and then smiled a little, and Scott relaxed, relieved he hadn't just caused another argument.

“You’re welcome. Have fun. And if she messes you about, me and her, issues.” Isaac said sternly, and Scott grinned a little as he picked up his helmet.

“I’ll relay the message.” He promised as he left his room, leaving the pleased and slightly confused Isaac standing in the bathroom with a smile on his face.

 

XX

 

Isaac yelped twice in quick succession as he was zapped by electricity, and he tumbled into the hallway of the Argent apartment, shaking his stinging hand and bitterly wishing he could shake the place where the other zap had gotten him as he had fallen in the window. As he couldn't, for fear of her father seeing and getting the wrong impression, Isaac stood and thought up several vivid and descriptive and evil curses to call Allison as he limped gingerly to her room, trying to restore the use of his faculties as he did so, and he hung in the doorway, resenting the amused smirk on Allison’s face.

There had to be easier ways of getting in here, there just had to be.

Either that or it was time to admit defeat and just come in the front door and hope her father didn't blow his head off, which would probably hurt less than getting zapped where he just had while falling in the window.

“Electrified the windows?” Isaac asked, trying and mostly succeeding to keep his pain and annoyance out of his voice.

God he hated electricity when it was used against him.

“Yep.” Allison said brightly, peering at the computer.

“Didn’t want to, you know, say anything about it?” he challenged, glaring at her, but she still remained looking at the computer screen.

“Nope.”

Isaac thought of several words to describe her in that instant, none of which were very pleasant. Deciding he would get revenge on her later in some way (he would conspire with Stiles, Stiles always seemed to have a plan for revenge nowadays), he entered the room.

“Okay.” He muttered, crossing towards her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, and he shrugged slightly.

“Figured you could use another pair of eyes.” He responded as he came around the back of the chair, while she sighed in frustration at the computer screen.

“Can you read Latin?” she asked and Isaac thought about the logic of people writing a freaking bestiary in Latin of all damn languages, honestly, how were people meant to read it? He shouldn’t need a university degree to read a frigging book.

“No,” he admitted as he looked at the screen and saw the jumble of words that he had no hope of understanding (though he did understand the numerals, that was something at least), “but I can look at pictures!” he finished brightly and she smiled in amusement, allowing him to use the mouse.

And typically, he clicked a disturbing picture of the devil with bulging eyes first, making both of them look at each other grimly.

Yeah, this was going to be a long night.

 

XX

 

“Yes mom, I ate sushi.” He assured her for the third time, why was that so hard to believe?

“I didn't even know that you could use chopsticks.” She said in amusement, and Scott decided he should ask her now before his nerve failed him, because since the untimely, unwarranted and entirely unwanted arrival of his dad in town, this question had bothered him, and the conversation with Kira’s parents about their surname had piqued his own interest.

“Hey mom, can I ask you something?” he asked awkwardly, wondering just how she was going to take this question, since neither of them particularly liked talking about the fallout from the divorce.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn't you, ugh, how come you never changed your name back to Delgado?” he asked nervously.

“Do you mean why did I keep your father’s name?” she asked, not sounding entirely thrilled but not sounding angry either.

“Yeah.” Scott confirmed, waiting for the answer.

“Because it’s your name too honey. I gotta go. I love you.” She said, before hanging up, leaving Scott contemplating what she had said.

He was disturbed from his musings however by Kira as she arrived back in her bedroom, carrying, to his great relief, a box of pizza and a couple of cans of juice.

“Oh, thank god,” Scott said in relief as she entered, and then hastened to add, “no offence to sushi.”

Kira smiled.

“Yeah, probably should have started you on California rolls.” She admitted as they sat down on the bed, and she opened the box to reveal a Hawaiian pizza, Scott joining her.

The two of them sat together in contented silence, eating the pizza, Scott silently hoping that he hadn't offended her parents by not particularly liking sushi. He turned his head to study Kira, smiling happily as he looked at her.

He really did like Kira, he enjoyed spending time with her, and wanted to get to know her better, and could imagine himself actually being with her, and he wondered, just what this meant. He certainly liked her, and he was certainly interested in this becoming something more, he knew that.

But when you spend time with a girl you really like also thinking about your gorgeous roommate who he loved spending time with as well, he wondered just where that left him in the general scheme of things.

And as he chewed thoughtfully on his pizza, as Kira started talking about how she felt he had done quite well at dinner regardless of not liking sushi, his mind was filled with thoughts of her and how she had managed to affect him so powerfully.

But he was also thinking about Isaac, and just what he was doing now.

 

XX

 

“You find anything?” Isaac asked as he returned from picking more stuff up from the printer.

Despite the fact that they were doing research, he was quite enjoying being here, the stuff they were looking at was sort of morbidly interesting and he had to admit, he actually really enjoyed Allison’s company nowadays.

“Others have referenced about flies being able to carry messages to the dead.” She said, taking the pages from him and putting them into a pile as he sat behind her on the bed, and she then turned to him briefly.

“What about you?” she asked, before turning away again as he rubbed his hand nervously up his leg.

He reached over, his arm touching her waist as he pointed at the stuff that he had found for them to look at.

“Just Beelzebub, you know, the lord of the flies.” He said, and Allison seemed to stare at his arm and realising he was invading her personal space, he made to pull it away.

But then, to his surprise, she turned to him, smiling shyly, and he then became aware of just how close they actually were. She looked his face up and down, and...

And he wanted to kiss her.

He actually wanted to kiss Allison.

Despite everything, his love for Scott (come on, he knew he was in love with Scott, that wasn’t going to change any time soon), his loyalty to Scott (she was his ex girlfriend, come on, what was it stiles said, mates before dates), the fact he lived with Scott (how would that go over if he was kissing Allison and Scott was in the next room) and the fact that he was pretty sure that he was more into guys in general than he was to girls (well at least he and Scott were both confused now), he still really wanted to kiss Allison.

How did that even make any sense?

But, it was like, something electric, like a magnet really, and he wanted to do it, and he leaned towards her...only for her to turn her face away.

He was confused. She’d been the one who had wanted that for so long, but he’d been so resistant to it, and he knew he still loved Scott, and besides, Scott was his best friend, his roommate, so why on earth was he doing this?

And, well he couldn't deny that it kind of dented his ego a bit when she turned away from him. Just his ego and his pride were bruised.

He wasn’t hurt at all.

Well not much to be bothered with anyway.

But still, it did kind of hurt, what had he done wrong, or was she just that repulsed by him being a werewolf? Or was she angry that he’d taken so long? Did she know how he felt about Scott?

“Are you serious?” she asked, disbelieving, and Isaac was kind of caught on the hop, how was he meant to respond to that?

He had been serious about trying to kiss her, he had really wanted to. He didn't know why and he wasn’t inclined to think too much on it because all it would do is give him a headache. And...part of him suddenly really wanted to kiss her, part of him liked how close they were, at least until she’d shot him down like that. True the other part was wishing it was Scott but still.

“Wha-” he said in slight shock and she pulled away from him, and looked down her nose at him, which did kind of piss him off, just because she was a hunter she was better than him, was that it?

“You were just trying to kiss me.” She challenged, and he desperately tried to find his voice, or at least move out from that look she was giving him.

“Noviwasnt.” He muttered unintelligibly.

“Then what were you trying to do? Headbutt me?” she asked, and he decided to really throw her off her game.

“Alright, maybe I was trying to kiss you.” He said with a slight smile.

She looked shocked (hah), and then seemed to shake herself back to her senses, and pushed herself up from the bed, leaving Isaac sitting there looking at her warily, his slightly triumphant grin fading fast.

“Are you completely totally out of your mind? You actually think I would want to kiss you?”

Well if she didn't she didn't have to be this way about it, he thought she had liked him. Served him right for being confused he supposed. He wanted her to stop yelling so he could get out of here and try and forget this had ever happened.

“Or-or any other werewolf again, because trust me on this,” she began, and Isaac grinned, maybe she wasn’t that put off by this as he thought she was, she was clearly trying to justify reasons to herself, and was failing miserably.

Well, two could play at this game. She wanted to get all high and mighty about this, well fine, let’s see how she liked her bluff being called.

And, to his slight interest, he was finding this kind of attractive, even if he didn't approve of her methods.

“I-I wouldn’t, I would never kiss you...ever!” she insisted, even though her face looked as though Isaac daring to question her would make her crumble.

Yeah she sucked at this.

“Never? Alright, fine.” Isaac said, getting to his feet, wondering just how far she would keep up this ridiculous charade, honestly.

Mind you, he and Scott could hardly talk, but well, he was here, she was here and Scott wasn’t so there.

“I won’t kiss you either.” Isaac said, and on a burst of impulse, he took his tshirt off, revealing his bare chest, and as expected, her face wavered slightly as he glared at her challengingly, and he had to admit, this was kind of fun, seeing which of them would break first. It wasn’t what he had set out to do, and she wasn’t Scott, but yeah, this was getting interesting.

Maybe that’s what it was, maybe she was trying to make sure he knew she was in charge. After all being a kick ass hunter and now being a reduced one of them at that, had to be hard for her. Or maybe she thought that Isaac was a Beta she could push him around. Or maybe she did know about him and Scott and figured that Scott was the more dominant one of the two, Alpha status aside.

But now it was her move, and she copied his (she could have at least did something else, come on, this was a good game they were playing) and she stood there, in her bra (seriously, guys thought those were appealing, they looked, well they didn't look very nice (but then again, he had to admit, a guy’s equipment wasn’t necessarily pretty to look at either)), and despite himself, he was turned on.

She looked gorgeous, bra aside, and he contemplated getting a little closer as they stared at each other, until the door opened to reveal Chris Argent.

And yeah, that was definitely a mood killer, no matter what sort of mood they had, and theirs had been some sort of weird sexual tension thing and his unexpected appearance definitely put a damper on that.

He was so dead.

Both Isaac and Allison quickly grabbed their tops, as Chris, still standing in the doorway, glared at both of them.

“Allison,” he ground out, “can I see you in my office? Where I keep my guns.” He added bitterly as he glared at Isaac who eagerly avoided his gaze as Allison shuffled out of her room, making Isaac sigh in relief.

“ANOTHER WEREWOLF?” Chris bellowed, and Isaac had to smirk, yeah, if Chris came back in here, he was getting electrocuted, or dead, but yeah, when you stepped back and thought about it from an outsider’s perspective, a werewolf hunter falling for two werewolves...it was pretty funny. Not for her dad obviously, but well, he killed people like him for a living so anything he did

Isaac looked around. Did he leave? That would be safer for him, but he couldn't let Allison face her angry dad on her own, that wouldn’t be cool. But if he stayed, Chris might seriously kill him, and he doubted Allison could stop him.

But then again, both Scott and Melissa had warned Chris not to dare hurting him, and that did make him feel slightly better. But, well would Scott’s threat to Chris still count since Isaac had been trying to kiss his ex?

But well Melissa seemed to really care about him, and Chris had seemed frightened of her when she had warned him never to touch any one of her three boys again.

The threat of imminent death aside, there was another thing to consider. And that other thing was Scott. He loved Scott, but now he was developing an increasing attraction to Allison. Scott was his best friend, but there was Allison who he was developing some sort of feeling for. How could he do this to him? True Scott had done it first and Scott obviously liked Kira as well as him, but still, Isaac, well Isaac thought he had known what he had wanted, he had wanted Scott. But now there was Allison, who he did like, but could he grow to love her like he did Scott? They were supposed to be moving on, accepting that their relationship was over, and yeah, kissing Allison was kind of a step in the right direction. Well it wasn’t, but it was a step away from Scott, like he was meant to be taking, but was it a good thing?

Where did he go from here?

Because he had literally no idea.

 

XX

 

“Hey, calm down!” Stiles hissed into his ear over the phone, as Isaac let out a low, menacing growl.

Barrow had taken Kira, which was a bad enough state of affairs but the crazy bastard had hurt Scott, the jackass had hit him with a crowbar for god sakes, in order to do it.

So no, Stiles, telling him to calm down wasn’t going to help, not when the guy he loved had just been ambushed by a murderous lunatic who had now branched out into kidnapping on top of all his other crimes.

“Stiles, he smacked him with a fucking crowbar!” Isaac all but roared, and Stiles sighed.

“Hey, I know you’re pissed ok, I am too. But he’s fine, he’s alive and kicking, hurt yeah, but he’s fine. So take a deep breath for me ok?” he pleaded and since it was Stiles, and they needed to find Kira quickly, he did and sighed irritably.

Barrow, what on earth would he want with Kira? How on earth would he find her in the first place? Why would he go after her in the first place? As far as they knew she didn't have glowing eyes, that was him, Scott and the twins, so why Kira?

“Fine. What do you want me to do?” Isaac asked, and he could just hear a smirk in Stiles’ voice.

“Since you’ve been such a good doggy, I’ll let you talk to Scott. Here.” He said, and Isaac vowed to kick the crap out of Stiles later, but his anger and his fear for Scott magically dissipated when he heard Scott’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Isaac?” Scott’s voice asked, and Isaac could feel himself relaxing as he heard him.

“Scott, are you ok?” he asked frantically.

“I’ll be fine, I heal fast remember? Where are you?” he asked kindly, and he looked around, Allison and her father were still going at it next door.

“I’m still at Allison’s, do you want me to come to you?” he asked urgently, he knew Scott was alright, but he would feel so much better if he could see it for himself.

Scott hesitated, he seriously wanted Isaac there with him, he would feel much better if there were two werewolves that were able to deal with Barrow. But they didn't have much time, and besides, Barrow had a hard on to kill kids with glowing eyes, which meant he would be putting Isaac directly into harm’s way if he did, and it was bad enough that he, Kira, Stiles and Lydia were already in harm’s way.

“No...no, you’re sa-better where you are. But have you got anything on what Barrow could be, on flies and stuff?” he asked, and Isaac shook his head as he looked at the stuff he and Allison had gathered.

“Just stuff on flies and the dead, nothing else.” He said.

“Ok thanks.” Scott said, hanging up, and he was gone before Isaac could even say anything else.

Isaac looked out the window. How on earth was he just meant to sit here while Scott chased down a murderer, and while Stiles and Lydia were with him? Even Kira, he didn't want any of them to get hurt and he had to stay here.

Would Chris and Allison be of any help? Well Chris would but they couldn't be sure Allison would manage it since she was messed up because of the nemeton fallout, but Chris might be able to help, but then he would need to distract Scott in order to find him, and then there was a good chance they would hold him back and stop him finding Kira before it was too late.

He hated feeling helpless. He sighed, there was at least one thing he could do.

He could try and find out what the connection was between Barrow and the flies that had been inside him, so sitting down he got to work.

But as he did so, he thought of Scott, his Scott, his Alpha, going after a murderer without him there. He needed to talk to him, he needed to talk about what had just happened with Allison, he needed to talk about them, about all sorts of stuff, but first he needed to help him stop Barrow.

So, smiling slightly at the yelling going on next door, he got to work.

 

XX

 

Having received a text from Stiles telling him that they knew where Kira and Barrow where, Isaac had relaxed ever so slightly, until it occurred to him that three people he cared about, one of them someone he was in love with and the person he cared about most in the world, were about to confront a murderer at a power station.

Yeah that sucked.

He was still poring over the notes he and Allison had taken (she was now berating her father for being so protective) when the chandelier above his head started to flicker. He looked up, about to dismiss it, but when it happened again, and the other lights in the room flickered too, he got to his feet, looking at it suspiciously.

Wait, lights, electricity, flickering, Barrow, electrical station, Scott!

Before he could do anything else, the lights went completely out, plunging the room into darkness. And when they did so, Isaac, who had been about to bolt for the door so he could try and find Scott, suddenly heard a monstrous growl.

He turned, shocked, remembering just what he had done to Scott the night before, but he was beginning to think that this wasn’t nearly as funny, or being done by someone nearly as friendly.

There was something in the room with him.

A black shape skirted the edge of his vision, and as he turned to face them, something moved in the corner of his eyes on the other side of him, making him turn back in the pitch darkness. He was beginning to breathe heavy, these things, whatever the hell they were, weren’t friendly, and there were a few of them, and they were surrounding him, he was trapped by these black figures. And then, the moon shifted slightly as Isaac turned to face one of the things that were surrounding him, and his blood ran cold.

Dressed all in black, clad in armour, with a metal mask covering its face, he had no idea what it was.

All he could tell was that this thing was pure evil.

Isaac bared his claws and his teeth, preparing to fight them, even though he knew he was severely outnumbered, and probably outgunned.

And then the things moved as one.

And as the shadow men laid into him, each of them now glaring at him with eyes glowing a horrible sickly yellow, he let out several cries and grunts of pain as these things kicked the crap out of him, barely hearing Allison and Chris hammering on the other side of the door which had shut itself.

One of the creatures then kicked Isaac’s leg, and he fell down to his knees, before one of the creatures seized his neck, tilting his head up to face those awful glowing yellow eyes.

Isaac gagged, gurgling for air due to the pressure on his neck, clawing ineffectually at the monster’s hand, urgently trying to free himself, but it was no avail this thing was simply too strong for him. He was gasping for air, his legs kicking behind him as he tried to free himself, the other four attackers standing mutely behind the one who had Isaac in his grip.

And as Isaac could feel his life start to leave him, gurgling desperately for air as he tried frantically to free himself, his eyes rolling back in his head due to lack of oxygen, the one holding his neck raised a hand and touched behind his ear.

Isaac let out a shuddering, choked gasp as his entire body suddenly went completely frigid. The attacker let go of his neck and with a gurgling noise, Isaac’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body collapsed, shaking and shivering, to the floor. He could dimly see smoke as he fell, the world was closing in around him, he was hardly able to breathe...

He was going to die.

And his last thought was that he would never see Scott again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Isaac, why do they always beat him up? Attacked by the Oni first, then electrocuted...sucks to be him, luckily he has a hot Alpha.
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments and please keep them coming!


	19. Illuminated Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac recovers from the demon's attack, Scott realises something he should have known from the start, Ethan gets closer to acceptance into the pack and both boys try to deny their true feelings

Two-Pack

 

“I think they might have been after me.” Chris said, before he left the room, leaving a still freezing and weak Isaac sitting on the floor with a concerned Allison beside him.

“I...I can’t keep this from Scott.” He said softly, his voice shaking, feeling the tears of cold and terror running down his face, holding his head as it was still pounding slightly since the masked men had been strangling him.

And worse his arm was hurting now too since Chris had dislocated it to kick in his healing abilities to warm him up.

“He just wants twenty four hours.” Allison said soothingly, stroking his hair, but he shook his head.

“No, Scott’s my Alpha, he’s my best friend, I can’t keep stuff like this from him.” He said, and she looked at him patiently.

“Isaac, my dad’s only after a little bit of time. And besides, don't you think Scott has enough on his plate with Barrow without adding this to it as well?” she asked matter of factly as she got to her feet, and he lowered his eyes as he considered what she was saying.

Well yes Scott did have a lot on his mind, and besides, Isaac didn't even know if he was alright or not, after all, the lights had gone off when Scott had been at the power plant, it could mean anything had happened to Scott. As he tried to fight down the urge to vomit at that particular brand of thought, he also considered that with the nemeton sacrifice and Kira and becoming an Alpha, Scott had enough problems without him adding any more to the mix. And besides, yes Scott was his Alpha, and he thought he should know, after all, these things were clearly dangerous, and this was Scott’s town. But, Isaac wasn’t above admitting he had other reasons for wanting to tell Scott about these things that attacked him, he wanted Scott. He wanted Scott to hold him, to warm him up more than anything else, to tell him it would be alright. Childish, and long since passed when the horse had bolted it may be, but that’s what he wanted.

Maybe Allison was right. Maybe he shouldn’t tell Scott. But then what did he owe Chris Argent? The guys entire family was bad news walking, and even before earlier with Allison he had made it more than clear he wasn’t particularly happy that Isaac was drawing breath. He didn't owe him a thing.

But then another though rose unbidden in his mind, Allison was right, Scott had other stuff on his mind. He might not even care that he was attacked.

Isaac shook his head. He knew that wasn’t true, but, well now he had thought of it, he couldn't get that thought out of his head. Scott would care, he knew he would, in fact he would probably swear bloody vengeance on those damn things for hurting him in the first place, but he couldn't help but shake that feeling that maybe he wouldn’t.

“Isaac?” Allison asked with a small smirk on her face, and he looked up at her warily, his mind whirling with the debate about whether or not to tell Scott.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice still weak, and she smiled at him affectionately.

“Well, earlier, you did try to kiss me.” She said, and he shivered, yeah he did, but even if he was given the chance he wouldn’t even want to kiss Scott at the moment he felt so cold and ill and frightened.

Becoming a wolf was meant to have stopped him being frightened, but instead whatever sicko was in charge of the way the world worked just kept finding new and exciting ways to make him scared. And being attacked in pitch darkness by creepy dudes with glowing yellow eyes and metal masks was definitely a way to go.

“Yeah?” he asked, not entirely sure where she was going with this, and also not entirely caring after all he was bloody freezing.

“Well I was just wondering if next time you’d like to pick up where we left off?” she asked sweetly, and kissed his cheek, but the feeling of her lips on his freezing cold skin made him pull away from her slightly, and she shot him a look of amused pity.

“How about we get you home? Can’t deprive Melissa of the chance to mother one of her boys.” She said, helping him to his feet and she got him his coat and his scarf, wrapping them tightly around him to try and give him some extra heat as she led him from the room.

 

XX

 

“Isaac honey you’re freezing.” Melissa fretted as he came in the door (after she had tried to clobber him with a torch, the fact that she had turned it on was the only reason he wasn’t nursing yet another injury).

“I’ll be f-fine.” He promised, and she raised her eyebrow at him sceptically.

“Really? When you’re shaking, my god you actually are freezing, come in here and get warm.” She ordered, and not to be denied, she took his coat off him, allowing him to keep the scarf and sat him down on the sofa before disappearing.

He could really use a shower, but the shower was electric, so, it wasn’t working. The entire town had been pitch black as Allison had driven him over here, not a light to be seen. That did nothing to comfort him though as his phone was dead and he couldn't call Scott to find out if he was alright, and all he knew was that he had been at the power plant before all the power had gone down. He resolved not to mention that to Melissa, who had just come back into the room carrying blankets, towels and the dressing gown Scott had lent him the first night he had been here.

“So how are you so cold?” she asked, and he hesitated as she passed him the dressing gown, pointing at it to make sure he knew he was to put it on.

He wanted to tell her, after all, he could tell that she did seriously care about him, and after all, she was the closest thing to a mother he had in years. But he also didn't want Scott to know he had been attacked and she might tell him.

“Um...” he began, and she shot him an unimpressed look as she wrapped a fluffy towel around him, still not looking happy as she tried to warm him up.

“Just remember, your warmth depends on me here mister, so think before you give me a pack of lies.” She said sternly, and he hung his head slightly and allowed her to wrap him in another blanket.

“I don't want to lie to you.” He mumbled, and she smiled a little and stroked his still ice cold cheek.

“Then don't. Let me guess, some supernatural pain in the ass has just crawled out of the woodwork and is after us all.” She said in a bored voice, and he nodded a little, making her sigh.

“Of course it is, why not? So what was it?” she asked tenderly, confident that he was now wrapped up as much as he could be, but without heating, the shower or a fire, he was still bloody cold.

“I don't know, I’ve not seen them before, Chris didn't say what they were either, all I know is they kicked my ass then made me freeze my ass off.” He complained, and frowning, she pointed the torch at his neck, seeing the faint bruises that had been left from their attack on him.

“What did they want?” She asked warily, not at all liking the fact that they had attacked Isaac, and he shrugged.

“No idea, maybe just to kick my ass, maybe it was therapeutic.” He reasoned, and she bit her lip before she let slip a tirade about evil supernatural creatures and his father using him as a punching bag.

“Aww honey,” she moaned, and then he turned to her with a puppy dog expression that made her heart sink, “oh no, I’m not going to like what you’re about to say am I?” she asked, and he gave her a small humourless grin and shook his head.

“Probably not. Please don't tell Scott.” He begged her, his puppy dog eyes speaking to her (why did the two kids she lived with have adorable kicked puppy looks, honestly, how was she meant to be an effective mother to any of them when they had that secret weapon?)

“I knew it would be something like this, why not?” she asked patiently, and he shrugged slightly, and mumbled something unintelligible.

“No dice Isaac, if you can’t tell me why I’m not meant to tell Scott, then I will. He will want to know you’ve been attacked, so why are you keeping it from him? He cares too much about you not to do anything about it.” She told him, and he sighed wearily.

“I know, but...he has enough on his mind, with Kira, the twins, Barrow, the nemeton, being an Alpha, I don't want to bother him with this, that’s all.” He said, and she looked at him on concern.

“Sweetie, I think he would want to be bothered by this, you’re one of his best friends, he loves you, and you were attacked, he’ll want to know.” She said, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I know, and I’m not saying we can’t tell him, just, not tonight. He has enough on his mind without me adding to it. Please?” he begged, and she sighed wearily.

“Alright. I don't like it but alright. But he’s going to wonder why you’re wrapped up in so many layers though, what are we going to tell him about that?” she asked pointedly, and he shrugged.

“I’ll just tell him I don't feel well, which is kind of true actually.” He said, and she looked at him sadly.

“Alright, I won’t tell him. But you better.” She said softly, and stroked his cheek as she got to her feet.

“Where are you going?” he asked worriedly, and she sighed, flashing her torch onto the clock.

“To work, the powers that be think my kid’s old enough that he won’t be scared of the dark so I have to go in and let others go home so they can be with their families, and let the DIY fanatics try and fix the power.” She said in disdain, and he looked at her in disbelief.

“Seriously? All the powers out.” He pointed out and she smiled.

“Tell that to the men I work with. I’m only covering for a few hours since I’m not meant to be in, don't worry, I’ll be fine,” she promised, kissing his head, “get to your room and wrap up warm ok?” she asked fondly, and he nodded as she left the room, cursing as she stubbed her toe in the darkness and leaving Isaac sitting contemplating in the darkness, wondering what on earth these creatures wanted and just where Scott was.

 

XX

 

“Mom? Isaac?” Scott asked as he entered the dark house, and swore loudly as he walked into the small table that had the keys on it.

“Who put that there?” he demanded, wincing as he rubbed his toe after he kicked off his trainers.

It had been a long night, and it had started so nicely, that night with Kira. Until Barrow had shown up and whacked him with a crowbar, kidnapped Kira, tried to kill her only for her to be revealed as something supernatural and knocking out the power of the entire town. And then he’d had to deal with his father, which had done nothing to improve his mood.

So basically, all he wanted to do now was go to bed.

He frowned at his phone, slightly hurt that Isaac hadn't called again after the last time they had talked. He wondered if Isaac actually was mad at him for seeing Kira. He might have assured him that he wasn’t, but Scott wasn’t exactly entirely mature about Isaac and Allison, why should Isaac be mature about him and Kira?

As he was about to head up the stair, still kind of bummed that Isaac hadn't called or anything, he saw a small light coming from the living room and entered, and smiled slightly as he beheld his ex boyfriend, wrapped up in numerous layers, asleep on the sofa. Well, he supposed he could let him off for not calling him if he was sound asleep. But as he approached Isaac, Scott frowned, Isaac’s teeth were chattering and despite being wrapped in so many layers, he was freezing.

Scott gently took a hold of Isaac’s cheek, which was also freezing to the touch. Why the hell was he so cold?

“Isaac, wake up.” He urged gently, and Isaac’s eyes fluttered and he looked at him blearily, as if surprised to see him standing there, his hand pleasantly warm on his cheek and his face the definition of concern.

“Scott?” he asked weakly, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, you’re freezing, come on, bed.” He said worriedly, and Isaac shook his head to try and make his brain work again.

Oh yeah, weird demons guys with glowing yellow eyes freezing him half to death and he wasn’t to tell Scott, now he remembered.

“Ok.” He said, his entire body shaking as Scott helped him to his feet, his expression concerned.

“Isaac, why are you so cold? I mean you’re usually pretty cold anyway but this is ridiculous even for you.” He said as Isaac’s head drooped, yeah, this wasn’t good, maybe he should have struggled up to bed, but after Melissa left he had drifted to sleep, his teeth chattering as he did so.

“I don't feel well.” He said sleepily, which was kind of true, he really didn't feel well, weird shadow men aside.

“Come on, up the stairs.” Scott ordered softly, helping him up the stairs to bed.

It took a while, and Scott had to stop the shaking and weak Isaac from falling over the numerous layers he was wrapped in and stop him from falling back down the stairs, but Isaac finally made it to his bedroom, and was still freezing, his entire body was still shaking and he collapsed on the bed and immediately pulled the covers around him. Scott looked at Isaac frantically as he shivered and shook on the bed, Isaac never got like this, he must be really unwell for him to be shaking and shivering like this.

He couldn't leave him like this. Isaac was clearly freezing and there was no heating in the entire house. He was clearly wrapped in nearly every possible layer in the house, and he wasn’t getting any better. He looked at Isaac, saw him shivering as he reached out to pull the covers tighter around him, his teeth still chattering. And Scott knew that he would hate himself for ever if he left Isaac in this state.

He approached the side of the bed, squatting down so he could look into Isaac’s eyes, and saw them looking glassy, and Scott was sure he saw little particles of frost on his eyebrows and eyelashes. Dismissing his brain’s rebellious thought as he thought about how gorgeous Isaac’s eyelashes were, he gently stroked Isaac’s cheek with his thumb, making Isaac’s glassy eyes focus on him.

“Isaac, you’re absolutely freezing. I can help but if I do, it means I need to break one of the boundaries, are you ok with that?”

He had to get Isaac warmed up, he had to make him warm, he couldn't justify it to himself leaving Isaac as weak and shaking as he was especially when there was no other heat to be had. He clearly wasn’t warming up, and if Scott went to his own room, there would be no telling what might happen to him, he might even...no he wouldn’t let that happen, he would get Isaac warm somehow.

Isaac nodded sleepily, and Scott stripped off his top and jeans, figuring the heat would transfer to Isaac more quickly this way, and came around the other side of the bed and climbed into it. He hesitated ever so slightly before snuggling right up to Isaac, and despite the numerous layers Isaac was wrapped in, he still felt how intensely cold the person he loved was. Scott bit back a small curse and cuddled right into Isaac, who gave a small moan and turned over, snuggling into Scott’s bare chest weakly.

“That any better?” Scott whispered, stroking Isaac’s hair absent mindedly, and Isaac nodded sleepily.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He mumbled as he cuddled in to Scott’s bare chest, feeling slightly better for doing so.

“Isaac...” Scott said in quiet despair, how had he gotten to be so cold, there was something more here, there had to be, but Isaac was in no fit state to tell him anything so instead Scott just bit his tongue and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s shivering body and brought him in closer, vowing to find out more later.

“How’s your head?” Isaac whispered sleepily, and Scott smiled a little, he was freezing, he was dangerously cold, and he was more worried about Scott being whacked on the head by a crowbar.

“I’m fine, it’s mostly healed. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow ok?” he asked softly, and Isaac nodded a little before Scott felt his freezing cold cheek touch his sternum.

Scott frowned in concern at the top of Isaac’s head as Isaac dozed off, snuggled as far as he could be into Scott’s grip. How on earth could Isaac be so cold, this wasn’t illness, this was something else. It had to be. Scott could imagine what he would have done if he had just gone to his own room while Isaac was as cold as this, he would have hated himself. He was, well he was Isaac, and Scott loved him. He couldn't let Isaac suffer alone, not when he might be able to do something. And so here he was, with a freezing and basically spaced out Isaac snuggled into his chest, with Scott holding him in his arms again.

Yeah, so much for their boundaries. And as much as he tried to tell himself that he was only doing it to help Isaac and warm him up, he couldn't deny that despite how cold Isaac was, it felt right. Isaac belonged in his arms, cuddled up to him, safe and just as importantly, warm. It was like they were together again, and Scott loved it, it felt like he hadn't destroyed their relationship and had broken Isaac’s heart, and they were doing the stuff normal couples did, sleeping with each other, being there for each other.

Of course it wasn’t because he had broken up with him but there was the fact that he had his arms wrapped around his gorgeous Isaac again and it felt so right. He briefly thought of Kira, and felt a pang of guilt and disgust with himself, he liked her, he knew he did, but he and Isaac, well they were different. But when Isaac made a small keening noise in his throat and Scott looked down to check he was alright, all thought of Kira went out of his mind. And then it occurred to him that Isaac was already slightly warmer, his face was getting warmer anyway.

Scott gently stroked Isaac’s cheek, barely touching it, and to his relief he found that he was slowly starting to warm up. He smiled slightly, and gently peeled off one of the layers wrapped around Isaac before tightening his hold around Isaac’s multilayered waste.

He sat there for ages, beginning to feel sleepy himself as Isaac warmed up beside him, stroking his hair listlessly, loving how it felt to his fingers, how it felt to have Isaac in his arms, how it felt to be sharing a bed with him again, when beside him Isaac muttered something.

“IoveooScott.” He muttered sleepily, and Scott was sure he went crimson, whatever Isaac had just muttered needed no further explanation.

“I love you too Isaac.” Scott whispered, kissing Isaac’s head as Isaac snuggled back into his bare chest and Scott soon drifted off himself with a big smile on his face.

 

XX

 

Isaac woke up to find he was boiling hot, which he dimly remembered was a vast improvement over last night. As he tried to get his brain to cooperate, he realised that the various layers that Melissa had wrapped around him had been discarded during the night, and he was now just clad in his tshirt and jeans. But if that was the case, why was he so warm?

He then became aware of an arm wrapped around his waist, and he turned around to see Scott sleeping soundly beside him, his arms wrapped around Isaac’s waist.

Isaac felt a little giddy. Scott breaking up with him had been a dream, a horrible dream, and he was actually here, sleeping with Isaac just like they had been doing for so long.

And then his brain kicked into gear, and he realised that they were still broken up. Scott had only slept with him to warm him up, not because they were together again. But, well, at least he cared enough to do that, that was something.

He gently stroked Scott’s cheek, and Scott woke up in an instant, and as he saw Isaac looking at him curiously, he quickly removed his arm from around his ex’s waist, looking very guilty.

“Morning.” Isaac said softly, and Scott looked at him in embarrassment.

“Hi. How are you feeling?” Scott asked softly, sitting up and without any regard for the close quarters they were in, the covers fell off him, exposing his bare chest to Isaac’s view.

Not that he didn't like seeing Scott shirtless, far from it, he loved it, but they were sharing a bed for the first time since they had broken up and quite frankly, gorgeous though Scott was and hot as it was to see him like this, well it just wasn’t good for either of them.

“Better now. Thank you.” He said softly, and Scott smiled, and then looked at him curiously.

“You sure?” he asked, and Isaac closed his eyes as Scott laid his warm hand on his forehead, and he nodded.

“See, I told you, I’m fine.” He said, and Scott nodded, smiling a little.

“Yeah you are. What happened last night?” he asked, and Isaac hesitated.

He wanted to tell him, and after all, Scott had stayed with him all night to make sure he was warm and wasn’t freezing to death while he slept. But he also didn't want to give him more to worry about, he seemed to have done that last night despite his best intentions.

But...if he told him, Scott would insist on hunting down the things that had attacked him, he would insist on making sure Isaac was safe and protected, and he couldn't deal with it, they were too close as it was.

So he kept quiet.

“I don't know, I just came down with something and felt really crappy, that’s all.” He assured him as he got out of bed, facing away from Scott so he hopefully wouldn’t notice the slight bulge in his jeans, and Scott looked at him suspiciously.

“Are you sure? After all, you’re a werewolf, and more to the point you’re my friend. If something happened to you...” he said, and Isaac shrugged.

“Nothing happened to me, I swear.” He said, and Scott looked sadly at Isaac’s back, a few weeks ago, before they had gotten together and when they were together, then Isaac would have told him everything. But of course Scott had broken his heart, and now Isaac didn't tell him everything, it was like by breaking up with him he had created some invisible wall between them that wouldn’t come down no matter how much he tried.

He really did hate himself.

“Isaac...” he whispered, about to get up when Isaac turned back to him, his own eyes narrowed in concern.

“What about you since that bastard smacked you in the head with a crowbar?” he asked, his teeth gritted as he said it, and Scott smiled slightly as he saw Isaac’s claws start to grow as he mentioned it.

“I’m ok, I promise. Isaac...” he said hesitantly, taking a deep breath and getting ready to come clean.

He had to, he had to fix this. He loved Isaac, and he had been stupid, he’d been more than stupid to break up with him, and he realised just how much was missing when he wasn’t with Isaac. He loved him. He really did love him. Yeah he was attracted to Kira, but she wasn’t Isaac. He wanted Isaac.

No, he needed Isaac, he was totally and completely in love with him and he would do anything, he would tell him everything, he would explain why he had broken up with him even when he really hadn't wanted to, he would cry, he would beg, he would do anything because he needed Isaac back.

This was it. He was going to tell Isaac everything and beg for him to forgive him and even more, he was going to beg for him to take him back.

And hope to heaven, hell, demons, angels and all the other crap that Isaac actually would say yes.

“Hey, can I borrow your phone for a sec?” Isaac asked, jarring Scott from his mental preparations and when Scott looked at him curiously, Isaac looked very nervous and very guilty, “well it’s just I was with her last night when I got sick and I want to let her know I’m ok.” He said, his cheeks going slightly pink and avoiding looking directly at Scott’s chocolate brown eyes.

Oh. Ohhh.

Isaac wanted to speak to Allison, and he looked so guilty and nervous, like a child with their hand caught in their cookie jar, and his eyes were searching Scott’s face for some measure of approval, or at the very least acceptance.

Oh god, that could only mean one thing.

Isaac had, well he was with, he and Allison...

Funny how the thing he had dreaded had actually come true. He’d been the one to break up with Isaac, the one who had insisted they move on, and the one who had been frightfully jealous because he thought of Allison being with Isaac. And now the very thing he hadn't wanted to happen had happened, just before he finally got his head out of his ass and realised he wanted to be with Isaac.

“Yeah. Sure.” Scott said in a quiet voice, and Isaac picked up the phone, looking curiously at his ex who was hanging his head.

“Scott?” he asked gently, and Scott forced a smile, hoping the tears that were threatening would at least wait until he escaped the bedroom.

“I’ll go shower first, let you talk to her alone.” He said softly, and he practically fled from the room, leaving a miserable looking Isaac behind him as he did so.

And as Scott locked the bathroom door, he felt the tears that had threatened well up in his eyes as it finally hit him and he slid down the door in devastated defeat.

Because he had been so stupid, because he had let himself be convinced it was for the best, he had now lost Isaac completely.

Isaac had moved on, and was with Allison.

And that meant that Scott was alone.

He had lost Isaac, the person he truly loved. If he had realised a little earlier, if he had gotten his head out of his ass and fixed it with Isaac before now, if he hadn't broken up with him in the first place, then he would still have him. But now he had no one, and he had lost Isaac, the one person he truly wanted.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

And with that he let out a small self pitying sob while Isaac talked to Allison in the other room.

 

XX

 

“But I thought you liked Kira?” Stiles asked in confusion, and Scott nodded.

“I do. But last night I think something just clicked and I realised what, well I should say who, I wanted but now, it’s too late.” He said miserably, looking as though he was bent almost in half with this news.

Stiles bit his lip. After all, both of them were his friend, and he did feel kind of responsible since he had been encouraging Isaac to move on. He just hadn't actually thought that he would do it since he was still so hung up on Scott. But now...

Vowing not to mention his sort of role on this to either of them considering the full extent of the debacle, he fixed Scott with a sympathetic sad look.

“Aww buddy.” He said and Scott shrugged, looking hurt and defeated.

“Hey Scott, Stiles, what’s up?” Danny asked cheerfully as he approached, and to their great surprise, a shy Ethan was in tow.

“Ugh.” Scott responded miserably, and both Danny and Ethan exchanged a significant look.

“Let me guess, he’s tall, hot, blond, hates me with a fiery passion, lives with you and had his heart broken by you not that long ago?” Ethan asked, and Scott glared at him, his glare speaking a thousand words that made Ethan bow his head from the Alpha, though he was trying and mostly failing to hide a smirk of amusement.

“Yeah, it’s Isaac.” Stiles supplied, and Danny looked at Scott with sympathy.

“What’d he do?” he asked, and Scott sighed.

“Same thing I did to him, but he did it when I finally got my head out my ass and realised how much I wanted him back.” He lamented, and both Danny and Ethan winced.

“Been there,” Danny began, looking at Scott sympathetically.

“Done that.” Ethan finished, and Stiles smirked at the two of them.

“So, are you two-?” he asked, and Danny and Ethan both shook their heads.

“No, why?” Ethan asked, slightly too defensive, which if Scott hadn't been so miserable would have made him snigger, he sounded just like him.

“Well you’re finishing each others sentences I thought you two might have...you know.” Stiles said awkwardly, and both Danny and Ethan shook their heads.

“No, no no no no no, we aren't back together.” Danny explained, though he looked thoroughly miserable about that thought, while Ethan looked betrayed and hurt.

Stiles shook his head. How come had had two gay couples that were just a stupid as the other? It was obvious that Scott and Isaac still loved each other, and it was just as obvious that Danny and Ethan still loved each other too. Why couldn't they just admit it? He got that Ethan was hurt and betrayed since Danny had been with his ex when he had caught him, but really, it was obvious that they both loved each other, and Isaac was right about one thing, Danny wouldn’t be trying nearly so hard to move on if he wasn’t fully aware that he was in love with Ethan and wanted to try and move on for fear of getting hurt again.

Why were both the gay couples he knew so bloody stupid?

“So what is it then?” Scott asked in confusion, and Danny smiled.

“Well thanks to Ethan,” he said happily, and Ethan went slightly red as the other two turned their gaze onto him, “the blacklight party I was going to have is back on, so it’s kind of perfect for you, you can take your mind off of Isaac,” he said to Scott, who scowled, “and you can flirt with guys or girls, whichever you prefer!” he said brightly, grinning as Stiles glared at him.

“I like...well never you mind.” Stiles said defensively, and Scott looked at him curiously, well he knew Stiles liked girls but was it possible that he also liked guys? After all he could hardly judge, and well, purely as Stiles best friend, and Isaac in agreement...Stiles had gotten really kind of hot recently.

“It’s tonight, at this cool loft Ethan and Aiden found.” Danny explained as Stiles fumed quietly, and Scott and Stiles exchanged an amused glance, then looked at a very guilty looking Ethan.

“We’ll...we’ll be there.” Stiles said, trying to keep from cackling, and Danny beckoned shyly towards Ethan who gave him a hesitant nod before turning to an amused Scott.

“You better hope Derek doesn’t come back because he will seriously kill you. He will kill you until you’re dead and then kill you some more.” He informed him as Danny dawdled on ahead, clearly wanting to work with Ethan but Ethan wasn’t quite getting the hint.

“Well no one’s seen him in weeks, and besides, Deucalion owned the penthouse, we had nowhere to live.” He said pitifully, and Stiles smirked.

“Should have asked Scott, he likes to adopt dumb animals with no homes.” He said and Scott turned and fixed him with a venomous glare.

“Too seen? I didn't just mean Isaac though, I remember when you brought home that hedgehog.” He said defensively, and Scott grinned in maddening superiority.

“I seem to remember you were the one who named him and shoved me out the way every time I tried to feed Mr Quillson.” He said smugly, and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, knowing he was beaten.

“Anyway, are you coming?” Ethan asked hopefully, and Scott looked at him curiously.

“Is this part of some elaborate plan to get Danny back?” he asked suspiciously, and Ethan shrugged.

“Well that is kind of part of it. But mainly we just want to be helpful.” He said, and Stiles cocked an eyebrow sceptically.

“You mean you want to prove to Scott that you’re not just evil murderers?” he challenged, and Ethan glared at him.

“Well yeah. But he’s not the only one we need to convince. Aiden needs to convince Lydia too, I need to prove to Danny that I’m going nowhere and we kind of need to earn you and Isaac’s approval, otherwise we’ll never get anywhere.” He explained and Stiles scoffed.

“Yeah good luck on the last two counts.” He said in disbelief, but Ethan ignored him and turned to Scott.

“But we do want to prove to you we’re more than what you think we are.” He said, looking kind of adorable about it, and Scott nodded cautiously.

“Alright, cant make any promises this’ll get you in my good books though.” He said, his mind still distracted by thoughts of Isaac, and Ethan looked at him sympathetically, and for the first time Scott truly did appreciate that Ethan at the very least wanted to be part of the pack, and that he actually had a heart.

“Hey, you know, if you are feeling crappy and want to take it out on someone, well, that’s kind of what we’re here for.” He said, and Scott looked at him in slight surprise, he hadn't expected Ethan to make such an offer, especially when they had been hurt a lot as Omegas before that creep Deucalion had found them, so volunteering to allow Scott to work out his frustrations on them, well on him at least, was a big deal for him.

“Yeah and you do kind of owe him since your lovely twin beat the crap out of him.” Stiles said waspishly, though he felt slightly offended when Scott flicked his hand at him to shut him up.

“It’s ok, considering who my other Beta is, I’m not willing to hurt anyone, especially my Betas, or even Omegas. Besides, you don't need to be an evil or abusive asshat to be an Alpha.” He said, and Ethan smiled a little.

“You really think that don't you?” he asked hopefully, and Scott nodded, perplexed, and Ethan grinned wider.

“Course I do. And besides...for what it’s worth, I wouldn’t pick on you anyway, I’d pick on Aiden, you’re nicer, I prefer you.” He mumbled, and Ethan smiled widely.

“Really? I’m your favourite? Awesome.” He said, and bid Scott goodbye before heading to join Danny, who turned to look at him curiously.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” he asked as his ex boyfriend approached him, and Ethan grinned.

“I’m Scott’s favourite!” he crowed happily, and Danny glared back at Scott who held up his hands innocently.

“Well maybe you can be his boyfriend then.” Danny grumbled, and Ethan turned a maddeningly smug grin onto his ex.

“Well I’d at least wait for more than two weeks before I did it.” He said childishly, and Danny and he started to bicker as they moved up the corridor.

“I think you kind of made his day. Better watch or he’ll start fancying you too.” Stiles warned jokingly and Scott groaned at the thought, Isaac and Kira were quite enough without Ethan in the mix.

“Shut up.” He moaned as he saw Isaac up ahead, talking with Allison, and then abruptly turned and walked the other way, leaving Stiles to sigh in exasperation at the two of them before dutifully following his best friend.

 

XX

 

After helping Kira delete all the pictures from her phone in his dad’s office (while vowing not to let the fact that his jerk of a father had a picture of him as a baby affect him) he and Kira ran back out to Stiles, who looked quite relieved to see them, especially since he had had to delay his blasted father before he’d caught him and Kira at it.

Well not it, it, well he knew what he meant.

Despite the danger and threat of imprisonment, he had actually enjoyed breaking into the police station with Kira. She was fun, exciting, new, and he really liked that about her. But, well he knew he liked her, but he also knew he had only offered to help her for fear she was something supernatural that they didn't want the authorities to find out about, how many times had the threat of exposure been hammered into him from everyone from crappy Alphas to overprotective godmothers?

And he also knew that part of his enjoyment was coming from the fact that he was hurting because Isaac had moved on, but...well this was Kira, and he really did like her, he loved spending time with her, she was amazing, and he did seriously feel something for her, feelings for Isaac aside.

“We did it, all the pics deleted!” Scott said happily as they found Stiles standing beside his bike, and Kira smiled so sweetly and purely that Scott couldn't help but smile a little bit wider.

“God that was awesome!” Kira exclaimed in excitement, gaining her a surprised look from both Scott and Stiles, and she faltered a little.

“I mean, terrifying, completely terrifying, but kind of awesome.” She said in barely controlled excitement and both Stiles and Scott grinned at each other, she was so endearingly weird.

“God have either of you ever done anything like that before?” she asked curiously, and Scott pursed his lips as he considered his answer, while Stiles looked at him in amused curiosity as if wondering how the hell he was going to answer this one.

Exchanging a look, in which Scott silently told Stiles not to tell her the whole truth, Stiles shrugged a little, looking as innocent as he could under the circumstances.

“Yeah, once or twice.” He responded, and Kira nodded, slightly impressed despite herself.

Scott then looked at her, kind of depressed that she now had to go home, he really did enjoy spending time with her, hanging out with her, even if she wasn’t Isaac.

“Well I guess I should take you home.” He said, and Kira’s good mood faltered a little, kind of killing her adrenaline fuelled high as she nodded, as if lamenting the fact that she now had to go home.

Scott passed her a helmet and Stiles headed round to the driver’s side of his jeep as the two of them got onto the bike. And as he looked back to make sure Kira was safely on board, he saw Stiles, mouthing something at him.

Now to anyone else, he would have looked ridiculous but with a little help from his werewolf benefits, he could clearly make out what Stiles was saying.

“ _Ask her to the party_!” he was urging, and Scott shook his head ever so minutely, and Stiles rolled his eyes and raised his fist threateningly.

“ _Look how depressed you made her, she likes you too! And Isaac, he’s moved on buddy, what better way to move on than by getting back in the saddle_?” he asked silently as Kira adjusted herself on the seat, and Scott turned away from Stiles as he considered what his best friend had mouthed at him.

Yeah it was true Isaac had moved on, and after all, Scott had been the one to end it, he had been the one who had realised he had feelings for Kira before Isaac realised them for Allison. Isaac really didn't owe him anything. Well he didn't owe him anything other than a well deserved kick in the nuts for breaking his heart in the first place. Scott didn't deserve to feel miserable that Isaac had moved on. And besides, he liked Kira, and given some time, he could grow to love her, and he and Isaac would be fine and good friends and that would be all.

But, well asking her out seemed kind of trashy. He knew he still loved Isaac, he had done all this time even if he had broken up with him. Asking her out the same day he had figured out that Isaac wasn’t waiting for him anymore and had moved on with his life just seemed wrong somehow.

But she had seemed so miserable when he said he was taking her home, and he had so enjoyed spending time with her.

Well, what if Stiles was right? He usually was. And besides, he didn't have to be asking her on a date, he could just be asking her as a friend.

And so, taking a deep breath and bracing himself, and trying to ignore the feeling that made it feel like he was betraying Isaac, he turned to look at Kira hopefully, who cocked her head at him curiously.

“Hey you wouldn’t want to go to a party would you?”

 

XX

 

Isaac looked back at Allison, who was smiling at him in amusement, he seemed like a new dog, happy to be going out but also afraid to stray too far, she kind of liked this side of Isaac, this cute sort of puppyish side to him.

He then froze slightly as he beheld the door to the place that had used to be his home before Derek had thrown him out. He’d been back since, of course he had, but never for anything like this. But Derek was gone, and he supposed he couldn't begrudge the twins a place to stay, after all, he’d ran to Scott and look where that had gotten him. The good stuff was all very well and good but the bad stuff, not so much. And the twins were trying to fit in, to be good, and, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he supposed he could give them a shot.

Scott had done the same for him after all.

Checking Allison was coming, he smirked at her and opened the door, and the two of them looked into the loft in surprise as the pounding music flooded over them.

People in paint and various colours of neon were everywhere, dancing to the pounding music, drinking, painting each other, Ethan was skirting Danny’s heels as Danny made sure everyone was enjoying the blacklight party and as Isaac saw the room with the sort of bluish hue he couldn't help but think of Derek.

He would go fucking nuts if he saw this.

“Derek can never know about this.” He said in all seriousness, though he was rather amused, he could just imagine the look on the sour wolf’s face if he saw what had become of his loft.

Allison smiled, and she took his hand to lead him inside, and Isaac followed dutifully, trying to ignore his heart that was telling him that he really wanted to be here with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely think Ethan would be the one, at least at first, the pack is more disposed to. 
> 
> Thanks to all for the kudos and comments, please keep them coming! And to those asking, yes Scisaac is the endgame. Thanks again


	20. Illuminated Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac attend a party but not together, the leftover of the Oni's attack is discovered, the twins encounter the Oni and Scott and Isaac have an argument

Two-Pack

 

“Do you want to leave until we’ve figured it out?” Scott asked, wincing slightly at all the noise as hardly clad painted people danced and enjoyed themselves around them.

Stiles had been obsessing about this key all day, and while he could understand his friend’s frustration, he reckoned they had enough to worry about at the moment without adding some errant key into it.

Stiles was about to respond when a girl Scott vaguely recognised came up to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek.

“Happy Halloween!” she said happily and as Scott exchanged an amused glance with an equally amused Kira, Stiles looked at the neon wigged girl who twirled a little as she walked away from him and a sort of perplexed Stiles looked at her lustfully then shrugged at Scott.

“It can wait, it can wait.” He assured Scott as he followed the girl, who to his great annoyance he couldn't place for the life of him and it was seriously beginning to annoy him. However he was glad that Stiles was enjoying himself it was about time he did and he laughed a little before realising that Kira had disappeared from his side. Looking around he saw her slightly further back, looking very nervous and abandoned so he reached out and gently took her hand, drawing her towards him.

He liked this, this was something he hadn't had since he had been with Allison, and he was glad that he was here with her.

But as he took her warm hand in his own, he couldn't help but miss the feeling of how he liked Isaac’s cool hand being in his as well.

But then Kira smiled at him and drove all thoughts of Isaac temporarily from his mind.

“Thanks.” Kira said, but Scott couldn't hear what on earth she had said, admittedly being a werewolf did have some perks, sure it did, but the heightened hearing could be a blessing and a curse at times.

He leaned in towards her ear to try and indicate that he literally couldn't hear a thing.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

“Thanks.” Kira repeated, talking closer to his ear so he could hear her over the din of the party.

However that did nothing to help Scott, who was still just as confused now as when he had asked her the original question.

“For what?” he asked, genuinely confused as to what she was thanking him for, and she gave him that radiant smile that was really beginning to brighten his day whenever he saw it.

“For everything.” She replied easily, and he smiled as he searched the room, trying to see where they might be able to get a drink, and then his heart kind of stopped as he beheld one person.

And he knew it was bad and he knew he shouldn’t but he did regret that it wasn’t Isaac he had seen.

Instead it was Allison, who looked at Scott standing holding hands with Kira. Her eyes widened in surprise, and Scott and Allison stood there, looking at each other, but while Allison looked like she was trying to figure out just what she felt about this development, Scott stood there impassively. He and her were over, he knew that for a fact. To quote the song, they were never never never getting back together. They were done, and he found that while she was his friend, he really didn't care if she didn't like him with Kira. They were done, and they had moved on. And if she didn't see that, well...well she was screwing Isaac around too and he would take a very dim view on that, perhaps a violently dim view...

But as he contemplated that line of thought Allison gave him a nod of approval and she disappeared, presumably to find Isaac. Suppressing a burst of irritation as she did so, knowing that she was going to the person he had been stupid enough to let go when he was still in love with him because of some misplaced sense of duty and from a desire to protect the one he loved most, he realised that he had lost a hold of Kira and that she had disappeared into the crowd. Seeing no sign of her, he decided discretion was the better part of valour and rather than risk losing her completely, he allowed his eyes to glow red and scanned the crowd for her, and after a bit, he finally saw her.

And the blazing fox that surrounded her like armour.

“Whoa.” He exclaimed in shock, now he saw it in its entirety, he had to admit, it did look kind of weird.

But while looking weird, it also looked amazing and in some ways really kind of enticing.

He struggled through the crowd to her side, and she sagged in relief as he came up beside her.

“You ok?” Scott asked, and she nodded.

“Yeah, I figured you two needed a bit of space, that’s all. Old girlfriend?” she asked hesitantly, and he nodded.

“Yeah she is. But you, well he, well no one needs to worry about Allison and I anymore, we’re totally finished.” He assured her, and she smiled a little and she nodded her head to where Stiles was dancing with the girl who had kissed him.

“He looks like he’s having fun.” She commented and he grinned.

“Yeah and about time.” He told her, making her look at him curiously, but he just waved off explaining what he meant by that, surrounded by some weird fox glow though she might be, their lives were probably still way too much for her to handle.

“Did, did you date her too?” she asked, indicating the girl and Scott shook his head, though he was kind of pleased with the slightly jealous tone of her voice, it wasn’t quite as endearing as Isaac’s was, but yeah, it was kind of nice, for someone who had never been fancied to his knowledge most of his life to suddenly have people acting jealous of anyone he was potentially linked to was kind of oddly satisfying.

Even if the person acting jealous wasn’t Isaac.

“No, I recognise her and it’s really bugging me that I can’t remember who on earth she is.” He said, and he grinned as Stiles started to dance closer to the unnamed girl.

“Nothing worse than that is there? Hey do you want to get something to drink? It’s really warm in here!” she all but shouted as a new and louder song started banging from the radios, and Scott grinned.

“Actually no, I have a better idea.” He said, offering her his hand which she hesitantly took as he led her outside.

 

XX

 

Isaac looked at Scott forlornly as he led Kira away from the party. Yeah he was here with Allison but, well it was Scott, and he seemed to be enjoying himself with Kira. Not that he wanted him to be miserable and he did quite like Kira but still it bothered him that he was going with her...and not with him.

But no, they were both moving on, getting on with their separate lives, finding out what they truly wanted and standing here moping wasn’t going to help things.

Scott was with Kira now, and that meant that they were never getting back together.

And hurt though it did to admit that to himself, he just had to accept it.

Besides, he had this weird thing going with Allison whatever the hell it was.

As he thought of her, she suddenly came back to him, looking less than impressed, much to his silent amusement, she didn't have anyone to blame but herself, after all she’d been the one who had dumped him in the first place, if she hadn't, they would probably still be together.

“You see Scott?” he asked, wondering just how she felt about him and Kira, and was quite proud that he didn't sound remotely bothered by the fact that he was here with Kira.

“Yeah.” She said in a voice that clearly indicated that she didn't want to talk about it, and Isaac couldn't help but marvel at the way people’s minds worked, it was alright for them to like someone else but as soon as their ex got with someone new they were all jealous and angry about it, where was the logic in that?

“Did you tell him what happened?” he asked, not knowing how he wanted her to answer.

He wanted Scott to know, but now that he had kept it from Scott, he also knew that if Scott found out from Allison, he wouldn’t be happy with him for not telling him in the first place. And he was the one who was attacked and childish and pathetic though it was, he wanted Scott to find out and to care that he had been attacked by those things whatever they were and he kind of wanted Scott to make him believe that despite not knowing anything about them, things would work out alright just like they somehow mostly always seemed to do.

“No we still have a couple of hours remember? We promised my dad?” she asked as if she were speaking to a child, which annoyed him slightly, so he decided to annoy her back.

“You promised your dad.” He clarified, after all, despite whatever he felt for Allison, Chris Argent was still one of his least favourite people in existence and he didn't owe him anything at all.

“I promised him in order to protect him.” She reminded him, as if that was meant to further motivate him, but when the man in question used to spend his days hunting down and killing his kind, and had tried on numerous occasions to do the same exact thing to both him and Scott he wasn’t particularly inclined to try and protect him.

“You did, I didn't.” Isaac pointed out and Allison turned to him with an amused smile on her face.

“Is protecting my father such a bad thing?” she challenged and he sighed, he wasn’t getting out of this, he had to tell her why he was so inclined not to give her dad his twenty four hours.

“I don't like keeping secrets from Scott.” He told her curtly, that much was definitely true, he didn't like that a hunter who he had no affection for and his daughter who he had confused feelings for had basically made him keep something so big from the most important person in his life, he didn't like it at all.

And Scott was his Alpha, he needed to know about this sort of thing. And he would just feel better, safer if Scott knew, and for the better part of a day because of Allison and her hunter father he had been lying through his teeth to the person he loved most in the world and he didn't like it one little bit.

Allison turned to him, her expression sort of disappointed, as if it bothered her that he was clearly choosing Scott over her, shaking her head to a tiny degree, and she turned her head away before smiling a little and turning back to face him.

“No you don't, you just stand there awkwardly, waiting for someone to notice us, whatever we are. And then you like to make things...incredibly uncomfortable.” She said in suppressed amusement, and Isaac grinned a little, yeah, he did do that and yeah he did enjoy making Allison uncomfortable, it was kind of fun.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he challenged with a slight grin, but then it occurred to him what she was saying.

She was wanting someone to notice them as an us. They weren’t an us, they were so not ready to be an us. Isaac wasn’t even sure if he was coming or going, he was still in love with Scott, his emotions were completely messed up and now she was wanting him to be with her as an us? He wasn’t even in the same state as being ready for an us for crying out loud!

He wondered if this was because of the time they had spent together when they had been dealing with the Alphas and the Darach. He actually hadn't had the heart to tell her that he had only been hanging around her then because Scott had asked him to, and as in love with him as he had been, screw it as he was, there was no way he could refuse Scott even if he was asking him to spend time with Allison. He really needed to talk to her about all this, about how he had only recently started to become attracted to her and they weren’t nearly as far along as she seemed to think they were. Lydia was right, Allison was kind of oblivious about all this it clearly wasn’t healthy.

“What do you think it means?” Allison asked, and Isaac smiled, needing to talk about where they stood before she got any ideas into her head aside, he really did like her, he just didn't know how he liked her yet.

“I think it means you’re probably mad.” He said, and she shook her head.

“I’m not mad.” She told him, and while that did make Isaac feel slightly better it wasn’t the same as when Scott told him he wasn’t mad at him for any reason, that made him feel all relieved and relaxed and safe, her saying it just made him feel a little better.

“No?” he asked, still kind of seeking the same feeling that Scott’s insistence that he wasn’t mad at him brought him.

“No.” She insisted, and he was kind of bummed out, it just didn't feel the same. He knew it was unfair measuring her against Scott, completely unfair, and he did really like her and might consider giving them a chance if he could get his head on straight, but for now it was just...it was just too much of a reminder of what he had had with Scott that got so messed up and changed when Scott had dumped him out of the blue.

“Good.” He said, feeling none of the relief and relaxation that Scott saying the exact same thing to him usually brought him.

“I’m frustrated.” Allison explained, and unable to help himself he grinned as he looked at her.

“Sexually?” he asked cockily, and he had to admit, he certainly sympathised.

One, they were teenagers, they were all sexually frustrated. And two, he was kind of more sexually frustrated than most, well sexuality frustrated since he didn't know if he was coming or going, what he wanted or who, if he was gay or straight or bisexual, or anything else really for that matter.

She turned back to him, making them both laugh as little, and she looked at him smugly as if he had just proved her point about him making things uncomfortable (yeah maybe he had done that ah well) and she leaned forward as if to kiss his cheek.

And unconsciously, Isaac pulled away, preventing her from doing so.

He just couldn't, he couldn't explain it, and it didn't make sense, but he just wasn’t ready to let her kiss him.

Taking it in her stride she made a taunting face at him and walked off through the crowd, as if beckoning him to follow, and he dutifully followed her down the stairs into the throng as she headed for the painting table.

What on earth did he do? How did he get stuck in this situation, being in love with Scott and being attracted to Allison, who was previously in love with Scott and now attracted to him, while Scott who had said he was in love with him was now attracted to Kira? None of this made any sense, if he managed to get his head round this any time soon, he would write a book so other poor saps didn't go through what he was going through.

He came to a stop at the painting table, where Allison had stripped off her shirt and was offering him a paintbrush.

“Do you want to talk about Scott or do you want to paint my body?” she asked coyly as he stared at her, her bra glowing pink in the blacklight.

Isaac was genuinely conflicted. Yes she had a very nice body, and yeah, he did like painting too it was fun that’s why he took art, and well, she looked hot and he was a teenage guy, albeit a confused one.

But, well he also couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to paint Scott’s gorgeous perfect body with its toned muscles and tanned skin, Isaac painting him and stroking him...

“I want to paint your body.” He blurted out, and then as she smirked and handed him the paint brush, he couldn't help but resent the fact that it was Allison that he was painting.

Because attractive as she was and attracted to her as she was, quite simply, she wasn’t Scott.

 

XX

 

Scott had led Kira up to the blissful quiet of the roof, away from the party, enjoying the peace as it assaulted his ears. Yeah super werewolf hearing definitely had some drawbacks, he and Isaac were going to drive his mother mad, they wouldn’t be able to hear a thing tomorrow.

“You’ve got some paint on you.” Kira told him with a smile and he hastily tried to rub it off.

“Still there.” She said, and Scott rubbed at his cheek harder to try and get the paint off.

“Ugh.” Scott grumbled, as she and Kira sat down on the edge of a fan, and she smiled.

“Here let me.” She offered, licking her thumb and wiping the paint off of his cheek as he focused on this odd girl who had just walked right into his life and now had him completely smitten.

Well, half smitten. The other half was still very much in love with Isaac.

Why was his love life so damn frigging complicated?

But then it dawned on him what Kira was doing and he started to laugh, which of course made her start to laugh too.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you just mommed me.” He said, not quit believing she had just done that, but really kind of glad that she had at the same time.

“I did not mom you.” Kira retorted, and Scott nodded, his eyes dancing in amusement as he took in the beautiful girl beside him.

“Totally mommed me.” He said firmly, and she laughed a little, bowing her head in embarrassment which simply made her seem all the more cute to him.

“Ok, I may have slightly mommed you.” She admitted ruefully as they both laughed.

She then turned to him, her face serious and slightly scared, as if nervous of what she was about to ask.

And that particular expression struck a chord within him, because a certain blond guy he knew could look so scared and adorable doing the exact same thing, in fact he looked kind of cuter than Kira did doing it.

How on earth could they both remind him of the other, they’d only really met the once!

As he considered the similarities between the two people he wanted to be with, she looked at him, her gaze intense and he felt a slight trickle of foreboding as he could tell she was about to ask questions about stuff he didn't want to answer.

“How are you so ok with all this? I just showed you a picture that would send anyone else running the other way.” She said, looking vaguely worried about whatever his response was going to be.

“Didn't look that bad to me.” He said truthfully, and he had to admit, the fiery aura winding around her, all shiny and fox shaped, was kind of, well, attractive.

“I look like a demon from hell.” Kira said in disbelief, and he did wish he could tell her everything, about werewolves, and druids and kanimas and everything else, but she was freaking out enough as it was and she really didn't need to know about them.

And besides, he liked that about her, the fact that she wasn’t hurt or jaded by all the crappy stuff that went on in this town. She was still, pure he supposed was the word for it. Allison had been fairly pure as well until she had met him and her twisted aunt had roped her into the family business. And Isaac was far from pure about the supernatural, he knew enough about it and Scott would never have met him if it weren’t for the supernatural, which in his quiet opinion more than balanced out the fact that Isaac wasn’t pure when it came to the supernatural.

“Guess I saw something different.” Scott said plainly, and Kira looked at him in vague confusion.

“What did you see?” she asked, and Scott shrugged a little.

“It kind of looked like it was protecting you, kind of like armour. And it doesn’t look like a demon to me.” He assured her, and she looked at him hesitantly, as if willing herself to believe she wasn’t evil.

Maybe he had a thing for people who believed stuff about themselves. Because of the strange aura around herself, she believed she was a demon, Isaac believed he was worthless because of how his blasted father had treated him and Allison had spent a lot of time thinking she was weak when she was far from it. But all he knew was that he wanted to reassure Kira, make her realise she wasn’t some fiery demon from hell and was actually one of the coolest and sweetest girls he had ever met. A girl he wouldn’t be entirely opposed to becoming his girl. Actually he kind of wanted her to be his girl.

“What do you think it looked like?” she asked in the same hesitant voice.

“It looks like a fox.” He told her softly, and he gently reached out to take her hand which she accepted, smiling a little.

“Foxes are kind of cool right?” she asked, and Scott nodded a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah. Not as cool as wolves obviously, but yeah, still cool.” He told her, and she looked at him in vague confusion which made him smile as the two of them happily sat on the roof looking out at the pitch black town.

 

XX

 

Isaac and Allison were dancing. And not the awkward friends dancing people did, no, this was up close and intimate. And Allison was still wearing only her bra, and a lot of paint, and now Isaac was also painted too, with half his face a myriad of colours. How had they come to this?

And the worst part was, well the worst part that also doubled as the best part, he was actually enjoying himself, he liked being like this with her, but...he knew she wanted to kiss him. She was dancing up close and personal with him, and was looking very sultry and seductive as she did it, and boy was she hot.

But his mind kept wandering, yeah she was hot, and yeah he was enjoying himself, but he knew she wanted to kiss him and he, well he didn't want her to. He didn't want to kiss her. It was like there was some sort of block in his mind, if he kissed Allison, it was like if he kissed her, it would end all chances of something with Scott.

And as several times when he had been painting Allison he had been filled with a desire, a longing for Scott to be the one he was there with, his body to be the one he was painting. And he wanted it to be Scott he was kissing or not kissing, not her.

He truly did like Allison, and if he let go of the possibility of something happening with Scott, he could grow to love her. But he didn't want to let go of that possibility. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Allison, he knew she liked him and wanted more from him, but he wasn’t ready to go there yet. Not when he knew he was still in love with Scott.

But she was there, they were dancing, and it was nice and he was enjoying it, and she was so close, her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was beautiful, and completely ignoring the debate raging in his mind and the feeling that he was betraying Scott in so many ways, he bent down to kiss her.

But then, she stopped.

And, despite the fact that he wasn’t sure where he really stood with her, he still felt slightly hurt by that. He just wanted to know if she really did like him like that or if she was just messing him around. And besides, every time he tried to kiss someone recently it had resulted in him getting hurt. True her rebuffing him hadn't hurt as much as when Scott had broken up with him after he had kissed him, but it still hurt. Maybe his kissing was bad?

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and she frowned as she felt up his neck.

“There’s something on your neck, it’s behind your ear.” She told him, frowning in concern, and he felt his blood run cold, behind his ear was where that thing had taken a hold of him.

The two of them quickly left the dance floor and rushed to the toilet, Isaac remembering where it was from when he lived here, it seemed like so long ago, before his love life had gotten so complicated.

Reminding himself to kick Derek in the nuts the next time he saw him (this was all his fault if he hadn't chucked him out he probably wouldn’t have fallen in love with Scott) they entered the dingy bathroom, Allison scrutinising it with her eyes as she turned his face towards the mirror so he could see.

“It’s some sort of mark, you see it?” she asked as they looked into the mirror.

“What is that?” Isaac asked, not at all liking the black mark that had appeared behind his ear and wasn’t coming off no matter how much he rubbed it.

Yeah one night when he and Scott had been lying beside each other, Isaac stroking his finger around Scott’s tattoo he had considered the idea of getting one, admittedly being almost convinced when Scott had decided he would love to see Isaac with one, but if he was going to get one he wanted to decide where and when and what he got, not some evil dark man with freaky glowing eyes.

“It looks like the number five.” Allison said, her face puzzled and he turned back to look at her and was about to say something about the mysterious mark when a noise made him change his tune.

“Did you hear that?” he asked, distracted by the noise and when he heard it again, his Scott given mission kicked in and he pushed her back slightly as he edged over to the bins, stopping in surprise when he saw Ethan, who he had to admit he hadn't seen in ages, lying on the floor, his eyes glassy, his shirtless body painted, staring into nothing.

Isaac’s first thought was that he was dead. And to his eternal annoyance, the fact that Ethan was dead didn't fill him with satisfaction. In fact he kind of felt guilty. Deciding he ought to kick Scott in the nuts too for rubbing off on him and making him care about people (stupid dorky loveable Alpha who cared about everybody) he got to his knees and propped a freezing cold Ethan up against the wall, his entire body shaking as he did so.

“Isaac, he’s...he’s just like you were.” She said hesitantly, and he shot her a look of pure venom that made her recoil slightly.

“Still happy we gave your dad time?” he hissed at her before turning his gaze back to Ethan while she pouted slightly (and she wasn’t nearly as cute as Scott was when he pouted).

Ethan was shaking, he was completely frozen, and his eyes were rolling in his head, and Isaac didn't like it one bit. They needed to find Aiden, he was his brother, he could help warm Ethan up, but that didn't help him right now. And he doubted Aiden would be as willing to cuddle up to Ethan as Scott had been with him. Well Danny would do it but they had broken up. But so had he and Scott. Deciding to see if he could convince Danny to stay with Ethan later (for goodness sake, he was helping Ethan’s love life now god save him) he looked at the shaking former Alpha before him, his eyes rolling in his head.

He’d been there, he’d suffered that. And he knew how much it sucked, and Ethan didn't have someone like Scott or Melissa to help him feel better.

So he had to help him just like how Chris had helped him.

“What are you doing?” Allison asked, and Isaac looked warily at Ethan’s shivering and shaking form, preparing to defend himself if Ethan retaliated badly to what he was about to do.

“It’ll trigger the healing.” He told her, and snapped Ethan’s arm, and only felt a minor bit of satisfaction as he did it.

And as Ethan roared in pain and started shivering back to life, Allison crouched down beside him, turning his weak head the other way and found a mark identical to the one on Isaac’s neck.

“It’s the same, exactly the same.” She told him worriedly, and he shot her an angry look that made her look away.

It wasn’t fair to take it out on her, but well, he’d told her they had to tell Scott and now look.

“Ethan?” Isaac asked, tapping his cheek lightly to bring Ethan’s attention back to him.

“I-Isaac?” he shuddered, his entire body completely freezing and Allison looked around for something to wrap him in.

“Yeah, it’s me. Let me guess, you feel like total crap, you’re freezing and you kind of want to hurl?” he asked, all business, and Ethan nodded, his teeth chattering, wincing as he moved his arm.

“Yeah, h-how did you know?” he asked, his entire body shaking and Isaac frowned worriedly.

“Because they got me last night.” He informed him, and Ethan shuddered, but this time he could tell it wasn’t out of cold, it was out of fear.

“They, they came out the shadows, out the darkness and they sprang me. They were-”

“Really creepy dudes all dressed in black with glowing yellow eyes and metal facemasks, I know, I remember.” He said, not unkindly, and Ethan nodded, looking around the room nervously as if afraid they might attack them again, a nervousness that Isaac himself was beginning to share.

“You, they attacked you?” he asked weakly, and Isaac nodded as Ethan desperately held onto his hand, as if seeking warmth from even that small source made him feel slightly better.

“Yeah, they’re not nice guys.” He told him, and Allison made a noise of frustration.

“There’s nothing around here I can wrap you in, sorry Ethan.” She said, but he ignored her, keeping his attention focused on Isaac.

“What are they?” he asked, his voice flooded with fear, and Isaac shook his head.

“I wish I knew, all I know is, they aren't good news. Come on, we need to get you to Aiden. And to Danny, you like that idea?” he asked, and Ethan nodded, and his eyes misted over slightly, giving Isaac pause.

Yeah, Ethan really did love Danny. Strange how that had happened since he was only meant to be using him originally to get to Scott.

“Yeah, Danny, good.” Ethan said, his teeth chattering and Isaac got him to his feet, and as he looked to make sure Ethan was still alright, he saw the younger of the two twins pouting at him, though his eyes were still very unfocused.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and Ethan looked at his arm sadly, as if lamenting its very existence.

“You broke my arm.” He whined, and Isaac grinned a little.

“You kicked the snot out of me several times and you’re holding that against me? I did it to save you, it kick started the healing process.” He explained, and Ethan gave him a shy smile.

“I guessed. So...thanks.” he said simply, and Isaac smiled a little as Allison took a told of Ethan’s other side and moved towards the door.

“you’re welcome. Alright, we get Aiden, we get Danny...then we tell Scott.” Isaac said harshly, and Allison nodded meekly as they took the former Alpha towards the door.

“Ok.” She said quietly, and Ethan shook his head.

“No, Scott first, he’ll know what to do.” He slurred weakly, and Isaac smirked a little.

“Not even part of the pack and already thinking like a beta. Alright, we’ll look for Scott, but if we see Danny or Aiden on the way, you’re going to them sunshine because damn are you heavy!” Isaac complained and Ethan sagged a little, his entire body just wanting to collapse in a heap and curl in on itself for warmth.

“Bite me bitch.” He mumbled, and Isaac smirked.

“There’s gratitude for you. Come on asshat, let’s find someone to help.” He told the twin and after a nod from Allison, they were about to leave the room when a roar echoed through the building, making Ethan perk up a little as they heard it, and making Isaac stop with a hesitant smile on his face.

“Derek?”

 

XX

 

Scott arrived in the main room just as everyone was leaving, actually running towards the exit. And as he came to a stop, he quickly took in the room. Aiden, Derek was inexplicably back, and Isaac (half his face glowing with paint which made him look very sexy), Allison and between them a weak and shaking Ethan.

Scott suppressed a flare of annoyance as Isaac met his eyes across the room. While he was relieved to see Isaac was alright, it was clear from the state Ethan was in that whatever had happened to Isaac the night before had happened to him now.

Which meant Isaac had lied to him.

And which also probably meant that it was something to do with the five mysterious black clad figures standing silently and creepily throughout the room, the figures that Ethan and Isaac were looking at in terror.

Confident Kira was safely behind him, Scott exchanged a quick glance with a nervous Derek and a scared Isaac (all of a sudden he wanted to run over and hold him despite being mad at him), before he turned his full attention to the black clad men, who, as one, all turned and faced Aiden, black smoke billowing off their bodies.

“Guys, they’re all looking at me.” Aiden said nervously, and Ethan made a slight noise of panic in his throat as he did so.

And the soldiers then marched jarringly towards a panicking Aiden.

“Why are they all looking at me?” he asked, his voice now scared, and as they took another step towards him, Scott knew he couldn't wait anymore.

Whatever they wanted, they were going to try and hurt Aiden. And despite what he had used to be, he couldn't allow that to happen.

He was going to make sure of it.

Both he and Derek ran forwards, their claws aiming right for the shadow men, Scott clawing right for the neck. And it was then that they started to twirl away from the two werewolves, one felled Derek with a kick, and while Scott grazed one, it turned the fall into a spiral, landing deftly on its feet while another cartwheeled right next to him, making Scott look around in alarm, and begging that no one else tried to fight these things, because whatever they were, they were seriously good and even more seriously scary.

But then Derek cleared the room in a jump, and Scott was actually relieved when he snapped the neck of the one he landed in front of. They could be killed, because whatever these things were, they weren’t human, not with their eyes glowing like that. And besides, they didn't smell human, they smelled...weird, like damp leaves and wood.

And as he looked to see where Derek was heading next, the ones who’s neck he had broke turned its head back to him and slammed Derek across the room, giving a slight Nazgul like cry as it did so.

Scott was in front of a paralysed Aiden, determined to protect him and rolling away from the attack of the one that was coming at him but when he came back up, his opponent was there and the next thing he felt was its freezing cold hand on his chest that threw him over the room and sent him crashing into some barrels, where he lay groaning weakly.

The thing advanced on Aiden as Scott rolled to his side, in time to see Isaac leave Ethan with Allison and run towards it, claws extending. And then, as Isaac prepared to fight, the damn thing turned and pulled a smoking sword from its chest.

It pulled a fucking sword from its chest, span it around, and pointed it at Isaac.

At his Isaac.

And unbidden an image of Gerard slicing a werewolf in half came to mind, and his heart caught in his throat, this damn thing was threatening to kill Isaac, to make him very very dead.

NO!

Isaac backed off in alarm, looking less than impressed by the appearance of the sword, and to Scott’s temporary relief, the thing turned away from him, turning back to a paralysed and trembling Aiden.

“Somebody do something!” Allison encouraged as she was now supporting a weak and shaking and fearful Ethan all by herself.

Two of the things then grabbed hold of Aiden, and then the one that had threatened his Isaac approached, eyes glowing a freaky yellow and pressed its hand to Aiden’s neck. Aiden stood stock still, there was a puff of air, and Aiden’s eyes rolled in his head as he collapsed to the ground, shivering.

Yeah, these things were exactly what had happened to Isaac.

And now they were looking for their next victim.

And as they all turned toward Scott, he knew who it was.

He growled slightly, claws growing and eyes glowing as they advanced, and then, in fear, and with a strong desire to protect her too, Scott turned back to see Kira right behind him looking at him in shock.

Deciding he would deal with that later, he growled a challenge to these evil smoke ninjas and was about to spring on them when he felt a warm light touch his face. The ninjas stopped dead, their metallic evil faces turning to face the window as the sun started to come shining through the glass. And with a stream of smoke, they were gone as sunlight flooded the room, leaving the entire group looking at each other nervously, not quite believing they were gone.

Ethan managed to disentangle himself from Allison and ran as well as he was able to Aiden, crouching down beside his brother and bringing him close, trying to warm him up, and Scott turned to the room at large.

“What the hell were those things?” he demanded, and then he heard Isaac behind him, making him turn to face him.

“Your dad’s twenty four hours are up.” He bit out to Allison, and Scott suppressed a flare of anger, of course a fucking hunter was involved, especially Argent was involved, whatever went wrong in this town usually had someone from his family’s fingerprints all over it.

“Aiden...” Ethan said, panicked, and Isaac crossed to him, looked at Ethan, who nodded, and with that, Isaac snapped Aiden’s arm, making him roar and his eyes flash blue, kick starting his own healing.

“Even with that, you’re still going to feel like crap. Hey Derek can they stay here?” he asked, and Derek, while glaring at him and the twins, nodded reluctantly, and with that, he crossed to help Isaac get the twins to their feet and get to their room.

“They can take Cora’s room.” He said without explanation and Scott turned to Allison, his mood none too good.

“Call your dad and find out what the hell they were.” He ordered angrily and she nodded meekly and got out her phone, looking at him apologetically.

“I made Isaac...” she muttered softly, and he gave a bark like growl that shut her right up and put her back on her assigned task.

Isaac had met those scary ass things, he’d been attacked by them, almost killed by them, and he had kept quiet about it. He hadn't told him, his best friend, his roommate, his Alpha, his ex boyfriend. He hadn't told Scott.

And that was seriously pissing him off. Someone had tried to kill him, kill his Isaac, and he hadn't thought that he had needed to know? What the hell had he been thinking?

Isaac came back down the stairs, Derek following.

“I’m not getting through.” Allison said worriedly, and Scott turned to her.

“Keep trying.” He ordered, and she nodded, heading towards the door.

“Hey kid, you ok? Come on, we should get you to safety.” Derek said to a seriously freaked out Kira, and she nodded weakly, and Scott exchanged a glance with Derek.

“Take her to my bike please.” He said, and he nodded, leading Kira from the room.

Leaving Isaac alone with Scott.

“They attacked you last night didn't they?” Scott demanded, and Isaac nodded, not meeting Scott’s eyes.

“Yeah. They’re why I was so cold, they attacked me when I was at Allison’s, branded me too apparently.” He muttered, looking at his shoes.

“And you didn't tell me why?” Scott demanded, the anger barely contained in his voice.

These things had tried to kill him. They had tried to kill Isaac, take him from him, and had now tried to kill everyone else he cared about all in one night.

These damn things had attacked the people who were for all intents and purposes, his pack. And Isaac had known about them and had said nothing.

“Allison’s dad wanted a day to investigate.” He said meekly, and Scott tried to keep his temper in check.

“Isaac, those things attacked all of us tonight. They attacked you last night. And they looked more than willing to kill all of us. And you knew, and you didn't tell me! All because Chris Argent asked you too, when they’re probably something to do with him anyway? What the hell?” Scott yelled, and Isaac looked up at him pleadingly.

“I’m sorry! I wanted to tell you, but Allison...”

“Of course, Allison asked you.” Scott said angrily, and he knew that was unfair, especially considering his past with Allison, but he was too angry and frightened that these things had almost killed all his friends to care.

Isaac snarled back angrily at that comment, eyes flashing gold in challenge.

“She asked me not to tell you, and I agreed. You want to know why? Because I reckoned you had enough to worry about with adding my problems on top of them!” he bit back, and Scott growled in frustration.

“Yeah, but those things hurt you, which does make it my problem, and we were totally unprepared tonight because you kept quiet! They could have killed you, they could have killed all of us, and you didn't tell me.” Scott finished, his voice shaking as it sank in that Isaac hadn't thought to tell him that he’d been hurt by some evil smoking ninjas.

He’d rather keep quiet than tell him something about him now. He’d rather do what Allison told him than tell Scott anything.

And he could have lost him as a result of it.

“I-I thought you had enough on your plate.” Isaac said softly, going back to looking at his shoes.

Scott knew he couldn't leave it like this. Isaac looked so miserable and he looked genuinely sorry, he knew he hadn't meant for this to happen, but Scott couldn't get that ninja pointing a sword at him out of his head.

Isaac could have died tonight.

And because Isaac had said nothing, because he didn't want to be a burden and because Allison had asked him to, Scott wouldn’t have been able to do a damn thing about it and would have lost the person he loved most in the world.

“I’m taking Kira home.” Scott said emotionlessly and turned and left the loft, leaving Isaac standing in the sun flooded room, still looking at his shoes with tears running down his face.

And as the door slammed behind his Alpha, Isaac gulped a little as he mumbled.

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad writing this chapter, and leaving it the way I did, I dont like Scott yelling at Isaac
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved, many thanks!


	21. Silverfinger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tells Scott about the Oni, the twins make it clear they're going nowhere and Isaac doesnt like Chris' idea

Two-Pack

 

Despite Derek leading Kira to Scott’s bike, she had said that she didn't want to go home, and had said she would walk around for a while to try and get her thoughts together. With Derek volunteering to watch her (most likely because he didn't want to see the mess the loft was in or share it with the sleeping twins) he had volunteered to keep an eye on her while Scott, Isaac and Allison went to her apartment to check on her father, who still wasn’t answering his phone.

As such, the drive was very uncomfortable. To Allison’s mild surprise, Scott had sat in the front and Isaac had slinked into the back, avoiding looking at anything but out of the window, as if trying to not draw attention to himself. Scott also sat in silence, and as he calmed down from the shock of being attacked by the ninjas, he started to feel really bad.

Isaac had only been doing what he had thought was right, and besides, Allison was also involved in his decision not to tell him. Scott knew from his own experience that in certain ways she was very hard to say no to. And he knew that Isaac cared a lot about him, and wouldn’t have hesitated to tell him if he had thought the ninjas were a threat to him in any way, shape or form. But because it had only been him they had attacked he had kept it quiet. He knew he had made Isaac feel bad, and he knew he needed to fix it, he’d been too hard on him. He’d made a mistake, and he hadn't done it because he was careless or anything, he had done it because he hadn't wanted to trouble Scott, and also because someone he cared about (Allison, not Chris) had asked him not to. So by all rights, it should be her he was mad at.

But he decided not to think about being mad at her. Not due to any lingering affection but because if he started, he would start thinking a lot of stuff about her and Isaac, and he didn't want to go down that road. Isaac had moved on and it was none of his business anymore.

But as an increasingly agitated Allison parked outside her building and rushed inside, Scott opened his mouth to say something to Isaac, but his Beta kept his head down and walked right past him, still staring at his feet and followed Allison into the building.

Scott sighed a little and followed them inside, wondering just how he was going to fix this.

As he arrived on Allison’s floor, as both she and Isaac had gone on ahead, he heard a commotion from inside, and tensing, he entered the apartment, afraid that the ninjas had returned and were once again threatening his Isaac.

In relief, he found that they weren’t, instead finding Allison fretting over her father, who looked like he had been beaten up, and Isaac, standing by her side loyally.

And yeah, he did kind of have to take that into account, maybe he’d been so harsh with Isaac because he was jealous that he had moved on with Allison. He wouldn’t have done it consciously, but the thought of Isaac being with her and not with him was seriously grating on his nerves. It wasn’t fair, and besides, it had been his idea to break up in the first place, but it wasn’t Isaac’s fault that he had moved on, or that Scott was too much of an ass to see how much he had loved what he had had until it was too late to do anything about it.

The two boys hung around nervously as Allison patched up her father, who listened intently, his face growing increasingly troubled as he heard what had happened to all of them at the loft and the attack of the ninjas. He had also not said anything about asking Isaac not to tell him, not that it would have mattered as Isaac was looking alternately between Allison, her father and the window and avoiding all eye contact with his Alpha, which was making him feel even more bummed out than he already did. He knew he deserved it, after all this was Isaac for god sake, he knew better than to vent onto him, but still, he didn't like that Isaac wouldn’t even look at him.

Vowing to do some damage control fast when they got out of here, Scott zoned back into the story that Chris was telling them, and then looked at Chris in surprise.

“His eyes were glowing?” he asked as he sat opposite Chris while Allison tended to a cut on her father’s forehead and Isaac hovered slightly behind him and to his left.

“There was something almost ritualistic about it, like it was looking right into his soul.” He recounted, and did not look particularly happy that these things that he had encountered before were suddenly in Beacon Hills.

Which was about as happy as Scott felt about the damn things being here too, they had just dealt with a pack of Alphas and a Darach for god sake, the last thing they needed now was a squad of evil ninjas.

“That’s the same thing it did to me.” Isaac said, and Scott looked at him, imagining how terrified he must have been to be attacked in the pitch black by those damn things, and again hated that Isaac had kept it quiet. Isaac however remained looking at Chris and Allison, not noticing Scott’s look.

“That’s the same thing it did to everyone.” Allison said as she cleaned her dad’s forehead.

Scott thought about it for a second, and then a common link sprung to mind.

“Not everyone, they only went after the werewolves.” Scott said, after all, they hadn't gone anywhere near Allison or Kira, not that he was sure Kira was entirely human anymore.

“And Lydia.” Allison added.

“Anyone with a connection to the supernatural.” Chris summed up, and Scott thought about that, that at least meant his mother and Stiles and Allison all ought to be safe, and hopefully if the things had done what they had wanted with the others that meant the twins, Derek and more importantly Isaac were now safe from anymore attacks by the flaming things.

“Then who’s the guy they went after in Japan?” Isaac asked curiously.

“Akumicho. He was a Yakuza boss. He was my first gun down, I was only eighteen. It was supposed to be a simple exchange but Gerard had left out the minor detail of the buyers being Yakuza, wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment, testing my ability to improvise.” He explained, and Allison looked at him sceptically.

“Or your ability to survive.” She pointed out, which considering how much of a delightful person her twisted grandfather was, he wouldn’t put it past the wretched old man to have organised a potential death trap for his son.

Chris didn't react to this however, he was still focused on telling his story.

“The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialised out of the shadows,” he explained, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Isaac shudder in fear, yeah these damn things had really freaked him out, and he had to physically force himself not to go and wrap him in a comforting hug, “they had swords, not curved like katanas, but straight, black steel, like ninjatos.” He explained, and Scott looked at him, yeah, these were definitely the guys who had attacked them.

“What did they want?” he asked and Chris gave him a grim smile in response.

“Akumicho.” He said simply, and clearly lost himself again in the memory.

“They cut down every living thing in their way.” He recounted, and Scott watched as Isaac raised his hand to feel the mark the damn things had left on the back of his neck, they had no business defiling Isaac’s body like that.

Admittedly it was much better than stabbing him but still, they had no business marking him like that even if he was himself.

“Did they mark him like they did us?” Isaac asked as he touched the mark, and Chris shook his head slightly.

“Not exactly.” He said, his tone leaving nothing to their imagination as to what had happened to him.

“What was he?” Scott asked urgently, after all, if they had been there for the Akumicho guy, it stood to reason that whatever he was then was whatever they were looking for here now.

“I don't know. But there might be someone who does. There were few others who survived that night, one of them was a man named Katashi. They call him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic. And it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself.” He explained, and they all looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve known for a while that Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down.” He explained, and Isaac pointed to the injuries Chris had sustained.

“Doesn’t look like he wanted to be found.” He commented, and Chris shook his head.

“Not particularly, no.” He admitted, and Scott got to his feet, eager to find out more, after all, the more they knew about these things, the better prepared they would be, the better they would be able to fight them, the better he would be able to protect Isaac.

“You think he knows what they are? Or what they want?” he asked, trying to suppress his emotions, after all, this guy could be the key to all of it, and for once it would be nice to be ahead of the game and not find out all the stuff about the new big bad after bodies had already started to drop.

“Maybe.” Chris admitted, and Allison, still looking less than impressed with all this, looked at her father sceptically.

“What if he doesn’t want to talk?” she asked, and Chris got to his feet, heading to the box on the edge of the table.

“What if he doesn’t even remember you?” Isaac asked, and Scott suppressed a grin, if Stiles were here he would moan about Isaac being negative again, but he, and Allison too to be fair, were raising good points.

“He’ll remember this,” he said, opening the box to reveal one of the shattered metal masks that their attackers wore, “I know I didn't kill it, I’m not sure you can. But I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there.” He said, and Scott picked up one of the shattered pieces of the mask, looking at it suspiciously, the thing felt freezing even to his touch, all these years later.

“What was behind the mask?” he asked, feeling a shudder rise up his arm.

“Darkness. Absolute darkness.” Chris concluded, and Scott put the bit of mask down, feeling slightly queasy.

“Alright. See what you can find out. I need to take Kira home. Isaac?” he asked hesitantly, and Isaac looked nervously in his direction.

“Yeah?” he asked, still not looking at Scott’s face and he was really beginning to miss looking at Isaac’s gorgeous face.

“Are you coming home?” he asked, and Isaac shook his head.

“No, I’ll help them with this.” He said, still not meeting Scott’s eyes and Scott felt himself deflate a little bit.

He knew Isaac was upset, he was hurting, and he had kind of gone Alpha on him which explained why he was being so submissive. And Scott had been kind of a dick to him. He knew Isaac hadn't meant any harm and wouldn’t have put anyone in danger if he thought anyone else might have been hurt by the ninjas, but because it was just him he had kept quiet.

He swore, if his blasted father ever crawled out of hell he would...

He could go Alpha on him again and make him come home, be with him, but going Alpha on him and abusing his power like that wouldn’t endear him to Isaac in any way. So, he would take Kira home and he would go to school, cover for Isaac and hope that he, Allison and Chris could find out something about these dudes all in black.

“Ok. See you when you get home.” He said, and Isaac avoided his gaze as Scott left the guy he loved behind.

With Allison.

Growling a little at that thought, he headed for the door, and Allison appeared behind him.

“I’ll give you a lift back to Derek’s. What was that about?” she asked nervously, and Scott breathed through his nose.

“Nothing.” He responded, his tone broaching no argument and she went quiet, while wondering just what was going on between the Alpha and his favourite Beta.

 

XX

 

Scott rolled his eyes as he took off his helmet. Despite his best intentions, he was kind of starting to enjoy the twins presence, there was something slightly reassuring about having two former Alphas flanking you like bodyguards. And admittedly, it was also kind of cool, not that he would ever tell them that.

But it was also kind of a pain in the ass, despite their best intentions, which if he was feeling unkind and cynical, in other words, thinking how Stiles or Isaac would feel about them, were probably only to suit themselves anyway.

“Are you guys going to be doing this all day?” he asked, slightly bored but also kind of amused by it, after all he reckoned they had all proved last night that they really weren’t a match for these demonic ninjas.

“All day.” Ethan affirmed with a slight smile, looking right at him.

“All night.” Aiden finished and Scott rolled his eyes slightly.

Thinking just what both Stiles and Isaac would say if they heard this, he challenged them with the obvious question, after all they were hardly the most caring people on two legs or four, unless it was Danny or Lydia or each other they were caring about. He severely doubted they were doing this out of the goodness of their hearts.

“Is this about being in my pack?” he asked, irritated.

“This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas.” Aiden elaborated, but Scott was still highly sceptical of their sudden concern for his well being, after all, they weren’t that concerned at the abandoned mall or at the hospital, both instances of which were when they had tried their hardest to kill him. Admittedly the attack at the mall had led to Isaac cuddling him all night...

No, get your head away from there, two potentially psychotic former Alphas with inferiority issues needed dealt with first, not the guy he loved who he’d been a total jerk to and made feel like total crap.

“You mean the demonic ninjas who pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?” Ethan asked his brother rhetorically, and Aiden nodded in confirmation, smirking at Scott as he did so.

“Yeah, those demonic ninjas.” He concluded, and Scott silently prayed for patience, it wasn’t as if he needed their help, if they wanted to be helpful they could, well he didn't know what they could do. Make themselves permanently scarce was a shout definitely, but he had to admit they were beginning to get to him. Find some way to make Isaac accept them, that would be a help because if he ever did cave and let them officially join his pack he could just imagine the fights they would have, they would make Stiles and Isaac’s ceaseless bickering look blissful.

“I don't need anyone to protect me.” He said, not really wanting to go everywhere with two leering potentially unbalanced former murderers all day.

Ethan looked at him in barely concealed frustration.

“They were looking right at you when the sun came up.” He said pointedly, and Scott did wonder, out of the two of them he thought Ethan was definitely the more empathic one, the one who was more likely to be telling the truth and to actually just want to help. True he still had an ulterior motive but still, Scott couldn't deny that Ethan, well actually both of them, had already come a long way since leaving Deucalion’s pack.

“They also disappeared. Argents seems to think they only come out at night.” He said, and then hesitated, now he was taking Argent’s word as scripture, wasn’t that what he had had a go at Isaac for, something which had made Isaac slink away like a beaten dog and stay with Allison when he belonged with him?

“Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas we reckon we should play it safe.” Ethan told him and it was in that instant that Scott realised he wasn’t going to shed his identical shadows any time soon.

“All day.” Aiden repeated, and resigned to the worst, he admitted defeat.

“And all night.” Scott finished as the three of them got off their bikes and headed into the school.

As Scott headed a little ahead of them, the twins looked musingly at each other.

“What do you reckons up with him?” Aiden asked, and Ethan frowned thoughtfully.

“Well Isaac was bumming him out yesterday, probably still that. According to Danny when he falls he falls hard and fast.” He told his brother, and Aiden smirked slightly.

“So are you two together again?” he asked, and Ethan rolled his eyes.

“No we aren't, we’re just friends.” He told him firmly and Aiden snorted in amusement.

“Oh yeah, that’s a good one, the same way Scott and Isaac are just friends yet spend every night wrapped up with each other and every second they can touching each other? Yeah that’s the sort of friend I am to Lydia.” He told him in a mocking tone, and Ethan cocked his head as he looked at his brother.

“Don’t you mean the sort of friend you were to Lydia, didn't she dump your murdering ass?” he asked brightly, and Aiden looked away, slightly bitter at the low blow.

“Yeah well then I warmed her up last night so we’re kind of good again. And besides you have a murdering ass too.” He told him sternly, and Ethan nodded, getting the same expression on his face that a few months ago under Deucalion would have earned all sorts of punishment that were too horrible to fathom.

“Yeah, but I have a bonus, the guy I like doesn’t know I’ve got a murdering ass.” He said, his tone nervous, and Aiden sighed, yeah all through their fight with Scott’s pack he could tell that Ethan was getting far too close to Danny, and was now at the stage where the fact that Ethan was who he was was going to have to come out sooner rather than later since somehow Danny had missed that his best friend, his other close friends (and he had to have noticed two of them, they were two of the hottest guys in school) and his boyfriend were all up to their necks in the supernatural.

“You need-” Aiden began but Ethan shook his head adamantly.

“No, no way. Anyway, like I was saying, if anything’s still bothering Scott, it’s likely to be Isaac.” He explained, and Aiden sighed slightly, he should have known that Ethan would clam up on that subject, it was nothing new when he mentioned telling Danny the big bad secret.

“Or Kira.” Aiden pointed out and Ethan nodded his head in concession as they joined Scott at his locker.

“Ok, one thing first, I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night, without you.” He told them, and Aiden briefly wondered, if Scott truly accepted his Alpha power how much power he could put into a simple passive command like that.

Fortunately for the two of them, Scott wasn’t a power mad lunatic who had to be obeyed.

And challenged occasionally.

“No.” He protested, and Scott stopped what he was doing in annoyance.

“Yes. And I don't want you listening in, no wolf hearing.” He warned and Aiden felt his stomach flutter slightly.

“How would you even know?” he asked, as he had been about to do the same thing Scott had just told him not to.

“I’m a true Alpha, you’ve no idea what I can do.” Scott said mysteriously before he shut his locker and headed off to find Stiles.

“You reckon he can do that?” Aiden asked in slight alarm and Ethan looked slightly nervous too.

“Well, maybe, I mean Deucalion knew every little thing that was going on, but he was such a controlling bastard he probably bugged wherever we were. What if he did know and could hear everything we said or thought? It would explain a lot.” He said, casting his mind back to many times when Deucalion or any of the others knowing exactly what was going on in their room wouldn’t have been good for anybody concerned.

“And if Scott’s a true Alpha, what if it makes it worse?” Aiden asked worriedly and the two began debating about just how far Scott’s powers reached while their prospective Alpha tried to keep from laughing as he left them standing there debating about the level of power he wielded, if he was more forgiving than Deucalion, and just what it was Deucalion might have heard and worse what he might have told Ennis and Kali.

 

XX

 

Scott looked worriedly at where Stiles had disappeared to go home. Ever since the nemeton, Stiles had been suffering more and more from the effects of the sacrifice, but now it was getting so intense, Scott was wondering if that’s all it was. Stiles was his best friend, and despite everything he had always stuck by him. And now something was going on with his best friend, with his brother, and it was making him scared, paranoid, anxious, sleepless and irritably.

And it was really starting to worry Scott.

And now Stiles thought he might somehow be connected to what had happened to Kira, and that he was somehow linked to Barrow going after her. But why would he be? So what if he had the same idea as Barrow had, Stiles’ mind was weird, it always had been and followed its own logic.

But still Stiles was scared and Scott was beginning to get scared too.

As expected, he found the twins waiting for him right where he had left them, and Ethan was smiling in triumph at a crimson and embarrassed Aiden, who hastily looked away from Scott. Vowing to get Lydia to interrogate him about that later, the two of them flanked him as they walked up the corridor.

“Did you tell him?” Ethan asked, and Scott hesitated, there was no reason to tell him everything, just the very basic level of information.

“Nah, he’s got enough on his mind right now.” He told the two of them as they walked up, Scott’s mind, which had previously been darting between the three main topics of the day, the twins, Kira and Isaac, was now filled with worry and concern over Stiles with the twins slightly behind that and Kira and Isaac hanging around in the background. Couldn’t he have gotten a bigger brain when he became an Alpha? Nowadays there was so much crap going on in it he really needed more storage space.

“They’re coming for you in a few hours and so do you.” Ethan pointed out and in exasperation at their mollycoddling.

Honestly, he could look after himself, he was an Alpha now for pete sake, and besides, he didn't like anyone mollycoddling him, he didn't need protected or looked after. There was only one person he might allow to mollycoddle him and at the moment that one person was avoiding him because he’d been a jerk to them.

“What if it’s not me? What if I’m not the one they want?” Scott asked in irritation.

“Who else is there?” Aiden asked in confusion, and getting a scent of her Scott turned to see Kira descending the stairs.

Kira, the only other supernatural person in the room last night who the ninjas hadn't gone after, which could easily mean that she was as much of a target as he was.

And that thought didn't sit well with him at all.

Her, the twins could protect.

But only if he couldn't.

 

XX

 

The drive had been mostly silent, even though Allison had pressed him to tell her what was going on with Scott. Isaac had stayed silent, simply sitting in the back and staring out of the window.

He knew Scott was right to be mad. Because he’d done Allison and her father a favour, and kept quiet like he was asked, they had all been attacked by these demonic ninjas and since he had kept quiet they had been completely unprepared. And now Scott was angry with him, and all Isaac could think about was how he hated that Scott was mad at him. They’d not talked before, they’d been angry at each other before, but this time was somehow different.

This time there was no safety net. Gone were the days they could forgive each other anything, when a simple pout would eventually melt the other’s ire and lead to them hugging and snuggling into each other again, or for a brief while, kissing and making up. Now they were different people. Scott had Kira, Isaac kind of had Allison, and neither of them had each other, no matter how much Isaac wanted them to go back to where they were.

No, now they weren’t doing their weird mutual friendly attraction or whatever it was, their dysfunctional relationship that would have made anyone question if they were together, now they were simply friends, roommates and an Alpha and his main and only Beta.

And he had let his friend, his Alpha, down, all because of the Argents, who Scott had rightly pointed out only ever caused trouble, had asked him to.

Was he that far along with Allison that he would keep quiet on something so important for her? Was he pulling away from Scott?

He didn't want to, he needed Scott, he need his friendship, he needed, well he just needed Scott, full stop. And no matter what happened with Allison, Isaac knew full well that his heart wasn’t really in it. He liked her he really did, and was falling for her in some way, he knew that much as well, but beneath it all there was one glaring flaw with her: she wasn’t Scott.

He loved Scott. Yeah he liked Allison a lot, and wanted to be with her, but she wasn’t the person he loved, no, that was that stupid, sweet adorable Alpha who had been the first person to ever really care about him since Camden had left for Afghanistan.

So why was he keeping things from him? Allison had told him not to add to Scott’s problems, and all his life he had been hiding problems from other people. But...Scott was one of the few who truly cared. Scott, the one who inexplicably cared about him when he hadn't even given him a reason to, the one who had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go, the one who he had fallen head over heels in love with, he truly did care about Isaac. And instead, Isaac had kept something from him, simply because Allison had asked and had made him think he would be adding to the person he loved problems.

What had he been thinking?

He sighed deeply as he looked out of the window. Scott was right to be mad with him, right to be disappointed with him, he deserved it. He should have told Scott regardless of what he or Allison though, and to hell with Chris wanting it kept quiet.

He wasn’t pulling away from Scott. He wasn’t even straying towards Allison. He’d just been an idiot and thought he’d been doing Scott a favour by keeping quiet because he knew Scott would make a fuss and panic and vow to fix it, just like he always did. But now he saw how stupid that was.

Because together or not, Melissa was right. Scott would want to be bothered by Isaac. And Isaac knew it. And more stress on Scott’s already bothered mind wouldn’t bother him. In fact what would bother him was the fact that Isaac hadn't said anything about it in the first place.

He’d been an idiot.

He had to make it up to Scott, let him know how sorry he was for letting him down.

And that started by finding out just what the hell these things were that seemed to have marked Scott as their next target. They weren’t getting Scott, they weren’t getting his Scott, the guy he loved, not without a fight.

And if they still wanted him, he would fight tooth and claw to make sure that they didn't get him.

It took Isaac a while to jar himself back to reality, but he did so when he realised that the car wasn’t moving and that Chris and Allison were simply staring at a house ahead of them.

Chris tutted impatiently as he checked his phone, and fully alert now, Isaac turned his full attention to the hunter who he had foolishly kept quiet for to see what it was that was bothering him.

He was never going to keep anything from Scott again, and especially not for someone who’s life mission it was to eradicate his kind.

He wasn’t even going to keep anything from Allison again either, no matter how he felt about her. And besides, he genuinely didn't know how he felt about her, all he knew was that he was very confused about the entire thing and it was driving him nuts.

But in his heart, he did know one thing.

Allison wasn’t Scott.

“What is it?” Allison asked and Chris looked most vexed as he looked at her while Isaac draped himself over the two seats so he could hear the conversation better.

“Katashi won’t do the buy in person.” He complained, and Isaac thought about that for a second.

“Well he’s a paranoid recluse, shouldn’t you be a little less surprised?” he asked pointedly, and Allison nodded, he did have a point.

“I was trying to remain optimistic that I wouldn’t have to go to my plan b.” He said, and Isaac couldn't help but feel a little bemused by that, why was everyone around him so bloody optimistic?

Scott he could handle, he actually quite liked Scott’s sweet optimism (except when it was directed at people who everybody knew was bad news, such as the twins or Deucalion, he still couldn't believe he had let that psycho go). And Stiles moaned a lot but he was just as miserable as he was, it was just these days he enjoyed moaning a lot for some reason.

But come on Chris was a hunter who’s sister had been killed by the werewolf whose family she had torched, his wife had killed herself because she was such a spiteful old hag, and his only daughter had fallen for one werewolf and was trying to fall for another.

So why the hell did he have any optimism left?

“Plan b? What’s plan b?” he asked, and Chris looked in the mirror so he could look right at Isaac as he opened the boot.

“How tall are you?”

 

XX

 

This was such a bad idea. He’d been part of bad ideas before (the one springing to mind was Derek attacking the Alphas in the mall but he wasn’t meant to be there he just went to make sure Scott didn't get hurt) but this was an entirely new level of bad.

First of all, they itched. These clothes literally itched. And he didn't like wearing a suit, and he especially didn't like that he had to wear a white shirt and a tie on top of it. No, these things were for people who liked to dress smart, or for older people, not for teenagers, especially one who hated dressing like this.

Which was him.

And second of all, the stuff he had to say to them, to a place full of Japanese mobsters, even with his werewolf stuff, that was a daunting prospect and he was never going to remember it all.

And lastly, if they got trigger happy and killed him...well he wouldn’t be able to fix things with Scott.

But the thing that preyed on his mind most was these damn clothes and how much he hated wearing things like this. He’d wear paint, earth, Kanima poison, bandages, teenage clothes, or nothing (preferably with Scott) but not this!

“Guys? Guys this is, this isnt going to work. I look ridiculous. I mean I look like I just stepped out of the last period of a Catholic prep school, and there is no way I’m going to remember all of this! I mean what does this even mean? Revolving over and under barrels?”

All he knew was that he knew next to nothing about guns and that he wanted it to stay that way.

Chris looked less than impressed, but quite frankly, Isaac couldn't give a flying rats ass what he thought of him, it wasn’t his fault that he’d come up with such a harebrained scheme, and he was beginning to suspect he had only done this to make him uncomfortable, it was the sort of dick thing a hunter would do, especially a hunter who’s daughter happened to be liking another werewolf.

“All you have to do is keep him occupied long enough for us to get inside and find Katashi. He might not be there in person, but he will be around.” He told him, but Isaac was too preoccupied with his ridiculous he looked to pay much attention.

“You look great.” Allison told him, but he didn't believe her, he doubted he would believe Scott in this situation and that took a lot of doing.

“I am sweating all the way through my jacket. I didn't even know that I could sweat this much.” He complained in a panic, and Allison looked to her father wearily.

“Give me a second.” She said, and he rolled his eyes and shuffled off, leaving the two of them as alone as it was possible for them to be.

Allison then looked at him intently after she had dragged him slightly further away from her father.

“You can do this. You’re not a boy, if you go in there, acting like a man, ok, act with confidence, then all they’ll see, is a boyish looking man.” She assured him as she tucked his shirt in to make him look a bit smarter, but he was still far from convinced.

And just what did she mean, boyish looking man?

“Or a stupid teenager pretending to be a man. I’m going to get my head blown off by a bunch of fingerless Japanese mobsters-” he fretted, and then, to his great and everlasting surprise, Allison took a hold of his face and pressed her lips to his.

She was kissing him. Allison was actually and finally kissing him. And despite all his fears about it, it was...well it was great.

It wasn’t amazing, like it was with Scott and it didn't have the same heat behind it, but yeah, it was still pretty great. After all this and after everything, she actually did really like him, just like he liked her. And yeah, he was really starting to enjoy this.

But...there was something missing, or something that wasn’t quite right. And he didn't need to be part of MENSA to know what it was, it was fairly obvious. Because hot though she was, and like her though he did, she just wasn’t Scott.

This wasn’t fair on her, not really. He knew she liked him, but he was still too hung up on Scott. But that said, well, he was really enjoying this as he kissed her back, his hand hovering awkwardly.

And then, to his great surprise, she took his hand and put it on her waist. And before he could bring her slightly closer, she seemed to think twice and then she directed his hand down to her ass.

That was unexpected. But not at all unpleasant.

They slowly broke apart, and he looked at her shyly. This was the first time he had ever kissed a girl, well kissed a girl that he really liked. And it wasn’t like kissing Scott, but yeah, he could seriously grow to like this.

Just like he was seriously growing to like her.

“How do you feel now?” she asked cockily, and he gave her a grin, pulled on the sunglasses in the pocket of his jacket and headed for the door.

And as he walked towards the door of the estate, his mind was racing, and he was clearly still on his post kiss euphoria.

But as the euphoria lessened, he couldn't help but think of the kiss. Yeah, it had been great. Yeah he was in...well he was in something with Allison. He knew he wasn’t in love with her, well at least not yet. He could see her growing to love her. But he wasn’t in love with her. He liked her a lot, but this wasn’t fair to her. She liked him a lot more than he liked her at the moment, and well, he liked her a lot. She was great, and she wasn’t pushing, but he knew it had to be getting to her, the fact that he was so reluctant to go further with her, after all it had taken them ages to kiss for god sake.

His problem was he didn't know what he wanted.

Well he did, he just knew he couldn't have it, and it was driving him seriously round the bend.

He had Allison. He didn't have Scott.

He kind of wanted Allison. He wanted Scott.

He really liked Allison. He loved Scott.

But he kept thinking about that kiss, and the feelings it brought out in him.

He already loved Scott. He was falling in love with Allison, at least he thought he was.

He knew how he felt about Scott. He didn't know how he really felt about Allison, but he liked finding out.

He’d had his heart broken by Scott. He hadn't had his heart broken by Allison.

He was just so confused.

But he kept thinking back to that kiss, about how Allison had made him feel something that he thought only Scott could.

He smiled, thinking about how Scott had directed his hand to squeeze his ass as he had kissed him, of that kiss that had awakened something in him again.

Wait...

Oh to hell with it.

So, with images of kisses and groping and more with both of his significant others in his life whizzing through his head, the door opened and he took his glasses off, CSI Miami style (he’d always wanted to do that).

“Gentlemen, I believe Mr Katashi is expecting me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how fiddly the Silverfinger chapters were to write, I didnt enjoy writing them like I did the others, they took me ages
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos and comments and please keep it up!


	22. Silverfinger Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Kira encounter the Oni, Katashi explains just what the Oni are and Scott and Isaac reconcile

Two-Pack

 

“That looks like what happened to you at the power station.” Scott said as Kira flicked through the book she had brought with her to try and explain to him and more importantly to herself what it was that she was.

He felt kind of bad for the twins. He knew they wanted to protect him, whether for their own selfish reasons or not, and so he did feel kind of bad about leaving them behind. But it was for their own good. The demon ninjas were going to come again. Despite what he had told them, he was sure that the demonic ninjas would come after Kira, and most likely after him too. That was why he had brought her here, which was theoretically where she would be safest, behind the protections that Deaton had put in place since his mother was fed up of coming under attack by supernatural forces in the house. Hormonal teen wolves she could handle, attacking supernatural threats, not so much.

And speaking of hormonal wolves, he also couldn't stop thinking about Isaac. He had Kira, a girl he really liked, sitting in his room, on his bed, right beside him (an occurrence which would make most guys very hot and bothered) but his mind was on his beta, his, well on his Isaac and how he had hurt him and given him that sort of beaten down and despondent look that Scott had spent so long trying to break him out of. He knew Isaac was just upset that Scott had treated him the way he had, and that it was just an argument they would soon move past but he still didn't like the fact that he was the reason Isaac had looked so miserable.

He also didn't like the fact that Isaac was currently with Allison when he could be here with him which is where he would be if he hadn't treated him like some naughty kid.

And frankly, Scott would feel a lot better if Isaac was here, behind the safety mechanism that he was hoping to god would work and hold out all night. Because if not, Isaac wouldn’t be able to get into the house, and would have to stay elsewhere, the very thought of which making his blood boil, as he could just imagine where Isaac might spend the night if he was given no other choice.

He should be here, with Scott, safe, and when this was over, he should be wrapped up in Scott’s arms, cuddling into his bare chest together like they had before Scott had listened to someone he shouldn’t have and screwed everyone up. He had done it to protect him...but he’d only wound up screwing things up between them completely.

“When a kitsune rubs its tails together, it can create fire or lightning, its called foxfire. I don't have any tails!” she assured him hurriedly, just as he started looking at her rear to check if she did indeed have tails, and unbidden the image of one of the Pokemon he had used when he’d first gotten a Gameboy, Ninetales, came to mind.

“How’d you know what I was thinking?” Scott asked, because he was pretty confident she hadn't seen him check out her ass purely for scientific reasons obviously.

“Because kitsunes are also psychics. I can hear all of your thoughts.” She told him casually, and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

That, while a very cool ability if you had it, wasn’t a very good ability when you were in the predicament that he was, because if it was true it meant that Kira could see everything, how he felt about her, how he felt about Isaac, the embarrassing things he had done as a kid (in his defence it wasn’t written anywhere that you weren’t meant to decorate your bedroom by putting toilet paper on the walls, he’d been trying to help his mother), and a lot of blackmail information about Stiles which could also theoretically be used against him.

His alarm must have showed on his face because Kira then grinned.

“Just kidding.” She promised and he laughed in nervous relief. That had been a close call.

The two of them were still so close, but despite everything, demon ninjas, werewolves, kitsunes, she was so calm about all of this (admittedly she was taking all this a hell of a lot better than Allison had at first). And he wanted to, well he didn't know what he wanted to do.

“The sun’s setting.” She said softly, and he pulled away from her, realising that she was right and that if Chris was right they were about to come under attack by the demon ninjas all over again.

“Yeah I know. Are you scared?” he asked her gently, because truth be told, he wasn’t exactly thrilled himself with this situation.

“Not right now.” She said shyly, looking at him intently, and he considered leaning in to kiss her before she looked at the clock on the wall nervously.

“I’m supposed to be back before dinner.” She told him, but he remained nonplussed, just staring at this beautiful new girl who had stumbled into his life.

“Tell them you can’t make it.” He told her and she looked at him curiously.

“What should I say?” she asked apparently becoming aware of how close the two of them were and not at all being opposed to it in any way.

“Say that...that you’re going on a date.” He whispered.

He didn't know what had made him say it. But, odd though it seemed, it felt kind of right. He did want to date her after all, he did like her and he seriously wanted them to be more than friends. And besides, it wasn’t as if he had ever asked Isaac on a date. Wait a minute, why the hell hadn't he asked Isaac on a date even in the short time they’d been together? He was, well he was a lot of things, but the word that sprung to mind at the moment was cheapskate, he hadn't even taken his boyfriend out on a date, not on a proper one anyway. And if anyone deserved to be taken on a date it was Isaac. But no, because of how society worked he would be the one who was expected to take Allison out. Isaac deserved some taking care of, he’d more than earned it.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Foxes and wolves don't really get along.” She told him playfully, flicking the page of her book to show a kitsune being hunted by a werewolf, which he supposed was a kind of accurate metaphor. After all he was certainly pursuing her.

Scott then shut the book in her hand and leaned in even closer, looking at her intensely, willing her to see that this wasn’t a mistake.

“That’s just a drawing in a children’s book.” He whispered, and the two of them started to edge closer, both of them closed their eyes, they were going to kiss...

And then Scott heard a car pull up outside.

“My mom’s back.” He said, and the moment was over.

He got to his feet, his stomach clenching a little. He shouldn’t have left it like that, he definitely should have finished what he started, but Kira was his responsibility, he had to protect her, and his mother was the only one who could activate the security system, and the sun was going down so he kind of needed it done like now.

And as he headed down the stairs to meet his mother, he thought about what had happened, well had been about to happen. He did want to kiss Kira, he certainly did. She wasn’t Allison, it wasn’t the same as it was when he had been in love with her, this was different. No, it was a different kind of attraction to her he thought, something that was more pure. But while he did want Kira, and didn't want Allison, there was still Isaac to consider, and his feelings for him, which weren’t going anywhere and were still insanely strong.

He knew he had to make up his mind. He wanted Kira, but he also wanted Isaac. And, while he could see himself falling in love with Kira, the person he was actually in love with was Isaac. He wanted both, but he’d done too much to Isaac for him to ever forgive him and take him back. Besides, Isaac had moved on, he was with Allison now, however much that might rub Scott the wrong way. And it also wasn’t fair to Kira, even considering going ahead with this when he was still so hung up on Isaac.

As he entered the living room, vowing to talk to his mother about this later and hear what she had to say (because he was so confused and he could really do with some advice about all of this, he knew she had promised he would fall in love with someone else but two people at once, and one of them was Isaac who’s heart he had already broken? That she hadn't mentioned), he came to a stop because rather than his mother, who he actually needed and wanted to talk to and was very concerned about the safety of, it was his father.

And his arrogant, absentee father who knew how to infuriate just about everyone in his life who he cared about was the last thing he needed, particularly when the idiot was about to be right in the firing line for a showdown with evil demonic ninjas who would happily turn him into stew.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, and then another thought occurred to him, “and why do you still have a key?” he demanded, much angrier this time, he didn't care about Kira being behind him, his father hadn't been here nearly all his life and he can still swan in as if he owned the place, particularly when the ninjas were going to be coming. Well he couldn't swan in at any time in his opinion, the jerk hadn't bothered coming back before now and had only returned to make the people Scott cared about’s lives a misery, but he could swan back even less so than usual when there was about to be an attack by evil shadowy ninjas.

His father looked at him with that smug impassive look that Scott had learned to hate so much over the years, the look on his face he always had after yet another failed promise when both his mother and him were giving him his just deserts, the face that basically implied to them that he thought he was in the right and they were in the wrong even when he knew he was in the wrong.

Maybe he should let Isaac rip into him, he’d volunteered, he wouldn’t object since he couldn't attack the twins, his father certainly deserved it, and provided Scott kept an eye on him there would be no need for Isaac to lose his pretty golden eyes.

“Funny you should mention keys. You see, while I still have a key to this house,” and Scott thought that if he had anything to do with it, that would change after tonight, “I’m not exactly sure how you got a key to my office.” He said smugly, opening his laptop to reveal a picture of he and Kira from the night before.

Oh they were screwed.

 

XX

 

Isaac scowled as Silverfinger told Chris exactly what they were dealing with. Demons. Unstoppable demons, that was what the fresh hell in Beacon Hills was. The things that had attacked him and the others, the thing threatening Scott, it was a sodding demon. An unstoppable one at that.

Why on earth couldn't they deal with something they could handle? Like a plague of evil rabbits, a slightly miffed cow with an ingrowing horn or something, an army of hamsters...no, scratch that, hamsters scared the crap out of him. But no, these things were demons.

Allison and Chris were looking at Silverfinger with something akin to trepidation, and it suddenly dawned on Isaac that the Argents hadn't heard of demons. While that was bad news in all sorts of ways, he did feel slightly gratified knowing that there was something even they didn't know. Killing people like him could only get them so far. Ha.

“So how do we kill them?” Chris asked, and Isaac could hear the tone in his voice, he was frightened, these things frightened someone who had taken on all manner of creatures, they scared him.

And he could well understand why. These things were clearly lethal, they came out of the shadows and had easily taken down three former Alphas, a Banshee and one actual Beta all without so much as a scratch. True Derek had snapped the neck of one but the damn thing had simply put its head back in place and had proceeded regardless, trying to take out Scott along with conjuring a sword out of the smoke that made up its own body. It was just pure, well, darkness. Deucalion was evil. Jennifer, despite Isaac kind of getting why she had gone so batshit crazy, was also evil. Kali was definitely evil. So was Gerard. These things, they were different. They were something else entirely.

And these things were trying to take Scott from him.

And he was damned if he was going to let that happen.

The Oni frightened him, they had made him feel so weak and powerless. And it was because of them and his own stupid decision that he and Scott weren’t talking. And that...he wanted Scott. He needed Scott. Which meant he needed this Silverfinger guy to spill everything he knew about these demons so he could protect Scott from them.

“Yeah what stops them?” Allison asked, and Silverfinger looked up at her grimly.

“Nothing. At least no man made weapon. Oni are a force of nature. You don't fight a tsunami. You endure it. And hope you are not destroyed in its path.” He informed them gravely, and Allison looked at him, as her and her father’s gaze faltered since they discovered their weapons would be of little effect.

“Then how do we endure it?” Allison asked, her face betraying the concern that she felt.

“One of you already has.” He informed them, and Isaac pulled himself in tightly as he sensed that it was him that he was approaching with that deliberate pace that his father had always assumed when he was going to lock him in the freezer for some slight or other.

Or maybe he was just being antsy since that werewolf thug of his had manhandled him, he didn't like being manhandled. And his claws had hurt when they were digging into his neck. And besides, Scott and Allison were the only one who were allowed to get that close.

However Silverfinger meant him no harm (which was more than could be said for his werewolf friend who looked rather interested in getting his claws around Isaac’s neck again), and simply angled his head to reveal the mark that the Oni had left on him.

“This is the Japanese kanji for self. This means he is still himself.” Silverfinger explained, and despite himself, Isaac felt himself relax a little.

He was still himself, and he supposed the Oni hadn't done anything else when they had attacked him otherwise Silverfinger would have said something about it. At least he now knew what this unwanted tattoo meant, it wasn’t quite what he had had in mind to get if he got a tattoo, but at least it wasn’t the sign of something more sinister.

“The Oni are looking for one who is no longer themselves.” Silverfinger explained.

Isaac exchanged a dark look with Allison. What exactly did that mean, no longer themselves? And then a feeling of trepidation begun to creep into his gut.

Scott...there had been something off about him since the nemeton sacrifice. Something was off with him, and there had been for a while. Was it the effect of the nemeton? Scott hadn't been his usual cheerful self, and he might be very narrow in his focus here, but there was still his unexpected dumping of Isaac, what if when Scott had made that decision he hadn't been himself? What if the nemeton had made Scott something other than himself? And the Oni, the Oni had been looking right at Scott, right at his Scott, when the sun had come up, what if he was what they were searching for?

And Allison, she too had been off, her entire hunting game was off, seeing her dead aunt and mother everywhere she looked, her nightmares, did all of that point to her being something else, to her not being herself? After all the Oni hadn't even considered her even though she had been beside him twice, what if because she was human she was considered beneath their radar?

And then there was Stiles, the one who was clearly suffering the worst from the nemeton sacrifice, with the nightmares, the sleep paralysis, the irritability, the way he was treating everyone and not just him nowadays, his paranoia, the lapses in memory... and he hadn't been anywhere near where the Oni had been either, the Oni had been nowhere near him so couldn't even consider making him a target either.

Suddenly Isaac was very worried for all three of them.

“What do you mean no longer themselves?” Chris demanded, not liking the sound of this at all.

“Possessed by a dark spirit.”

And with that the bottom dropped out of Isaac’s stomach as a wave of dread filled him.

 

XX

 

Scott winced as the house shook once again. The demonic ninjas, apparently fed up of trying to wait them out and realising sunrise wasn’t far away, were now trying their hardest to break down the barrier of mountain ash that protected the house.

And if they succeeded, everybody in the house would be in possibly mortal danger.

Scott looked into where his mother was tending to his father. His dad, the man who could never be counted on to be there when he should be, was quite typically, in the wrong place at the wrong time. In trying to confront him and Kira, when one of the ninjas had appeared the idiot had challenged one of them as if preparing to arrest them. The ninja, needless to say, had been unimpressed with his fathers attempt at intimidation and had simply stabbed him through the shoulder with its sword before turning its attention to the pack. While the ninja had been banished, Scott’s dad had started bleeding out, and bleeding out badly. While his mom was trying to tend to the wound, he needed a hospital, or he wasn’t going to make it.

The only problem was there were several deadly ninjas outside with a quarrel with them and there was no way they could get past them, they were just too strong.

Scott looked worriedly at his dad. He may be a colossal ass, a pain in the backside, a smug prick who was trying his best to ruin the sheriffs life and as usual messing up his and his moms...but he was still his dad. He didn't want him dead, of course he didn't. He wasn’t a great dad, but he wasn’t an evil one. He didn't deserve to die, and if he did die, after all this, it would be his fault. Some Alpha he was if he couldn't even protect his own dad, even if his own dad had been stupid enough to try and confront a demon ninja.

And that wasn’t all. Derek was back, for good it seemed, and to Scott’s part annoyance, part relief, he had been following him all day. Once again he proved his creepy stalker skills but he was kind of glad that he was here. And despite the fact that he had tried to leave them behind to protect them, he was also kind of glad the twins were here. There was something alarmingly reassuring about having two reforming murderers in the house when dealing with something you knew next to nothing about.

And on top of that, as they had suspected, Kira actually was a kitsune. While they had been leaning towards thayt argument, he was glad that he had finally gotten it confirmed. He knew she was a fox of some sort. But the problem was now she believed she was the bad guy, which also meant the demons could be here for her.

Scott entered the living room once again, the entire house shaking and flashing blue as the evil ninjas were now using their swords to batter away at the mountain ash shield that was now their only line of defence. Kira shot him a frightened look as he entered, Scott wincing as one of the scary ninjas hammered against the shield once again.

“What are they doing?” Scott asked Ethan who was the closest to the door that the ninja was trying its hardest to get through.

“Probing for weaknesses.” He replied tensely as the entire shook hammered with another blow from the sword.

Scott bit his lip. He had to do something. His dad needed the hospital, they could very well be here to kill Kira, Derek, the twins and his mother were still in the house and hence still in danger, and these were also the things that had attacked Isaac. He had to deal with them, somehow, anyhow, he had to protect...well he had to protect his pack.

And just as importantly he had to make them understand: you do not attack his Isaac and get away with it.

Scott shook his head, thoughts of Isaac clearly weren’t helping at the moment. But, he couldn't quite shake the horrible feeling in his stomach, the fear that if something happened to him, Isaac wouldn’t know how he really felt, that he still loved him.

He’d been such an idiot.

The ninjas were clearly getting impatient now, as they were now doubling up to hammer onto the force field, making the entire shake as if it were being rocked by an earthquake, and it was now shaking so hard, dishes were falling off the bunker and smashing on the floor. Scott looked worriedly to Kira, he had to protect her, if it was actually her they were here for, he had to make sure none of them hurt her, his own mixed up feelings for her aside.

Abruptly the hammering stopped and as Scott gave the girl he had feelings even he didn't understand for a nod, he turned to see the ninjas had changed tactic and were now plunging their swords into the shield as if to try and puncture a hole in it. He had to give them one thing, they were persistent sons of bitches, there was no denying that.

But then the shield started to break. A tiny little crack had appeared in it, and now the ninjas were looking at it curiously, and pushing their hands towards it. That in turn was causing a massive pile up of energy at the door as the ninjas were clearly getting closer and closer to breaking in.

“Uh guys, we have a problem.” Ethan said nervously as the demons pushed against the shield, determined to get into the house.

Scott pushed Ethan slightly back, and as Ethan looked at him curiously, Scott prepared himself to fight, and both twins exchanged startled looks with one another, while Derek rolled his eyes in exasperation and Kira edged back towards the wall.

The ninjas were about to get through, and then these things were going to play havoc with all of them. How the hell were they going to stop them without getting killed? He had to protect his pack, he had to make them pay for attacking Isaac, but how the hell did you go about stopping something like this?

And then to his great relief his phone rang, and Scott breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was Allison. She had to have something, she had never failed yet, she was bound to know something that would help, and besides, she had Isaac with her, it also meant the two of them were safe and weren’t the targets of the ninjas, which made him feel ever so slightly better about his own imminent encounter with them.

“Allison? Please tell me you have something. They’re here, they’re trying to get in and it looks like they’re going to be able to.” He said worriedly, and he was so worried about the imminent arrival in the house of these things that he didn't even register disappointment that it wasn’t Isaac who was on the other end of the phone.

“Ok, ok listen. They’re Japanese demons, they’re called the Oni. They’re looking for someone who’s possessed, someone with a dark spirit attached to them.” She explained, her voice clearly trying to calm him down since he was admittedly kind of frantic right now.

And to his great surprise it worked, because now that he had some idea of what they were, the pieces were all clicking into place.

“Nogitsune.” He said in dreading wonder, and he could practically hear Allison staring at the phone in surprise confusion.

“How do you know that? Scott?” she asked urgently, getting more anxious when he didn't respond right away.

“I just, tell me what else.” He ordered her breathlessly, because the Oni were nearly through the shield and it wasn’t going to stand in place for much longer.

“Ok they won’t hurt you. They know you’re supernatural, but once they do this check, once they realise that you’re not carrying this dark spirit, they won’t hurt you I promise. All they’re looking for is a Nogitsune.” Allison explained before he hung up the phone.

If she was wrong, he didn't want her, or even more importantly Isaac, hearing what could be about to happen, both of them had more than enough problems as it was.

True none of them had evil looking shadowy demonic ninjas breaking down the door right now, no, that was his problem, but still, they had enough on their plate.

“I’m right aren't I? They’re looking for me.” Kira said anxiously as she came up beside him, looking terrified but also resigned to her fate, and he shook his head slightly, looking intensely into her beautiful eyes.

“They’re looking for a dark spirit. I know that’s not you.” He promised her, before Derek jarred them from their conversation.

“Scott, you’re going to have to do something!” he urged, and the shield finally shattered, and Scott’s blood ran cold: the Oni were in.

Scott looked in fear at the advancing demons, his heart hammering in his chest, Kira now slightly behind him while the twins and Derek arrayed themselves in a line to try and stall the Oni’s progress. Scott couldn't let that happen. They’d already tried to go through his father once, he wasn’t going to let any of them suffer the same fate, he couldn't and wouldn’t.

He could feel the creeping aura of fear and cold as they approached, their menacing sightless faces fixed on him and Kira, who were of course now the only two supernatural members of the pack who hadn't been tagged by these damn things. All he knew was he trusted Allison. She’d never let him down before and she wasn’t about to start now. She didn't think they meant them any harm. But he also knew they would happily cut through whatever got in their way.

Which meant he had but one choice.

They were making that eerie sound, the shadows swirling around them as they approached, it was now or never.

“Don’t do anything.” Scott ordered, and the three other wolves tensed up at the order, Ethan turning his head back as if to check that really was what he had heard.

“Is he serious?” he demanded as the Oni advanced, swords at the ready as Kira looked at him in terrified shock at his bizarre order.

“I said don't do anything.” He intoned, and while the other three wolves looked at him mutinously (Scott was kind of glad Isaac wasn’t here for this as he wouldn’t like this at all), he took a step forward, staring right at the Oni, who stared impassively back, their evil looking masks fixed right on him.

He then turned back and extended his hand towards Kira, who took a hesitant step forward and reached for his hand with her own.

“Trust me.” He begged, and she gave him a slight nod.

The two of them then advanced, hand in hand, Scott’s heart hammering in his chest in fear and with a desperate plea to whatever gods that might be listening that he was right, the two of them came to a stop in front of the Oni, Kira’s hand squeezing his in terror as the evil masks glared at them.

Two Oni then took a step closer, and Scott’s breath caught in his throat, this was where he found out if he was right, or if he was about to get run through by a sword. And it was then that he saw the eerie yellow eyes glowing inside of the masks that had so alarmed Isaac, those yellow points of light that were in no way comforting. Scott looked them challengingly in those glowing yellow eyes, trying to ignore the shiver it sent down his spine, and then the Oni in front of him rose its hand and clamped it around his ear.

Scott then felt pure cold on his face, spreading throughout his entire body and he bit back a gasp of cold as the icy assault hit him. This was how cold Isaac had been, this had been exactly what had happened to Isaac and now it was happening to him.

Scott felt his head arch back slightly as the Oni titled his face up to look right into those glowing yellow eyes, the cold spreading through him, his body already starting to shiver. His hand came away from Kira’s and he urgently stretched, trying to get his hand back into hers, for comfort if nothing else as the glow of those yellow eyes lit up his face as he was brought down to his knees.

Pure darkness was inside that thing, behind the creepy glowing lights that were its eyes, it was pure darkness. And Scott knew he never wanted to encounter anything like this again.

After what seemed like an age, the Oni seemed to decide that he was himself, and finally let go of him.

Scott hoped there would be blood rushing to all the cold areas, but there was no such luck. He was completely frozen, his entire body shaking as he collapsed to the floor, his teeth chattering and his entire body struggling for breath, it was like having his asthma back again only a thousand times worse. He could see Kira hitting the floor in a heap just like he just had, and while he wanted to go to her and warm her up, what he really wanted was someone, a tall, blond someone, to come up behind him, wrap him up in his arms and warm him up.

But thoughts were rapidly going away from him. He was too cold to even think, too rattled by the encounter, too weak to do much. He was losing consciousness, the world was starting to go black around him.

He was dimly aware of reaching up to touch the small mark that the Oni had made on his skin before tiredness overcame his arm, making it drop like a stone as he struggled to stay awake. He couldn't stay awake, he couldn't breathe properly, he was so weak, he felt feverish, sickly, the world was spinning and going black around him...

He vaguely registered Aiden talking to him.

“You’re going to be ok.” He promised, and Scott looked blearily at him before he succumbed to the darkness and knew no more.

 

XX

 

Scott watched through the glass door as the nurses tended to his unconscious father. He was stable, and the nurses, who all knew him through his mother, had all assured him that his dad was going to be alright. That was some small comfort at least. His dad may not be his favourite person in the world, and he might have been a complete fecking idiot for trying to interrogate an Oni, but despite everything, he was still his dad. He didn't want him dead. Wanted him kicked in the nuts, sure, but dead, no way.

Everything seemed normal again. His mother was getting his dad’s blood cleaned off her, and he was waiting here until he could go home with her. The arrival of the Oni into their lives had left her rather disturbed, and he was sure she had muttered something about Isaac, which started him pondering whether his mother had known about what had happened to Isaac or not. Vowing to pursue that very annoying trail of thought later when his mom had calmed down, he had headed to find Stiles, who was like a whole different person.

Gone was the grumpy, irritable, sleep deprived and bitchy best friend he’d had the last few weeks, he was back to his usual chipper self. Well he was until he’d been told about the Oni which had filled him with dread equalling the disgust he felt when Scott told him about the twins appointing himself as his bodyguards.

But now Stiles had headed home, vowing to text the moment he got in to make sure he was safe, and Scott was waiting for his mother to get the lowdown on his dad so they could both go home. Scott shivered. He still felt weak, cold and feverish, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed where he could hopefully get warm. Derek had called and had told him that Kira was now safely at home, he was the only mug still up and about, still weak and freezing, and he wanted nothing more than this day to be over so he could just collapse in a heap on his bed.

He checked his phone, wondering what the hell was taking his mom so long. All he wanted to do was go to bed, curl up in the covers, and wish bitterly that Isaac was there beside him.

“Hey.” A soft voice said behind him, and despite how miserable, feverish and crappy he felt, he still felt his heart raise a little at the sound.

Ask and you shall receive.

“Hey.” He said softly, turning to see Isaac standing scuffing his feet nervously in the doorway, as if afraid to come any closer.

Of course, in all the chaos that the Oni had caused, he had completely forgotten about the fact that he and Isaac weren’t talking.

“How are you doing? Your mom said you might want someone to talk to. I tried to tell her you didn't want to see me, but she wasn’t having any of it.” Isaac mumbled, still not meeting Scott’s eyes, and Scott began to wonder if his mother was taking so long because she was waiting for Isaac to come and talk to him.

He’d get her for that.

But then his freezing brain registered what Isaac had just said, that he thought Scott wouldn’t want to see him. Nothing could ever make him not want to see Isaac, and he had to convince him of that right now.

“Isaac...” he began, but his body shook as he moved to take a step towards Isaac, the cold was clearly getting the better of him, and in that split second as he tried to reach Isaac, he could tell that this wasn’t going to end well.

Actually, scratch that, because Isaac was there a second later, catching Scott before he fell, this had ended rather well.

“Scott you’re freezing!” Isaac bemoaned, and Scott nodded weakly, his teeth chattering.

“Yeah, those Oni dudes you ran into aren't nice guys.” He admitted ruefully, his entire body shaking as he was held close by Isaac.

While this was very nice, there were two flaws with the plan. One they were standing up and weren’t in bed together, and secondly, Isaac felt fairly cool at the best of times anyway, but Scott was eagerly sucking in all the warmth from Isaac that he could.

“Hey, don't you go to sleep on me, that’s my job. Come on, let’s get you home.” Isaac muttered, holding Scott to him tightly to try and give him as much warmth as humanly possible.

“Good you found him.” Melissa said, frowning in concern as she saw her son clinch tightly onto Isaac, his entire body shaking.

“Yeah, can we go?” Isaac asked urgently and she nodded, bid the nurses goodnight and helped support he shivering and shaking son into the car.

“Thank you for coming. I thought Stiles might have stayed but he has enough on his plate without worrying about Scott too. Besides, I figured it was you he really wanted.” She muttered to Isaac while she got the keys from her bag as Scott shivered.

“Huh?” he asked sleepily, and Isaac gave her a pointed glare which she smiled mischievously in response to as he and Scott got into the back seat of the car.

“Huh, déjà vu.” She muttered to herself, seeing her son slumped in the back seat just as his father once was. Thankfully it wasn’t booze that had done this to her son, it was some sort of evil demon.

Well maybe thankfully wasn’t the right word.

Scott was shivering and shaking the entire journey, snuggled as tightly as he could get into Isaac’s chest, and despite himself, despite knowing Scott was probably still mad at him, Isaac was kind of enjoying it, stroking Scott’s hair softly as Scott froze beside him. He just wished it was like this all the time, like they had used to be, before they had gotten together, before they had broken up, before Scott had gotten mad at him.

“Hey, we’re home.” Isaac muttered to Scott, who was still shivering weakly.

“Good.” He managed tiredly, wishing he and Isaac were in bed already, his teeth chattering and his skin pale, and Isaac looked up to his room, he just had to Scott to bed, then he could start to warm up. And then, once Scott started to warm up, he would feel so much better, having been through the exact same thing he knew that it wasn’t pleasant at all what Scott was going through at the moment.

While Isaac held Scott and tried to warm him up, Melissa sighed in irritation as she saw the shattered window that the twins had leapt through while Isaac tried to get Scott out of the car alone.

“What is it with werewolves and their aversion to doors?” she grumbled to herself as she got out of the car and went to help Isaac get her son out of the car.

As Melissa opened the door, Isaac got Scott into the house, leaving her to close up and complain about the twins and their lack of respect for her windows while he tried to get her son up the stairs, knowing Melissa was trusting him to look after her kid (he also suspected she may have some of ulterior motive but he wasn’t sure about that one).

“Hey come on, not far now.” He promised his ex boyfriend, who moaned in protest but relented and with a little bit of a struggle, Isaac finally got him up the stairs, and with a last burst of speed, as he was clearly bolstered by the realisation that he was nearly in bed, Scott managed to get into his bedroom, cross to his bed and collapse onto it before Isaac had even managed to get into the room.

“Hey, not like that.” Isaac admonished, and he quickly got Scott’s shoes off and wrapped him in the covers and then collected the piles of blankets that he had needed two nights ago, draping them over his Alpha before climbing onto the bed with him himself.

Isaac hesitated as he did so though. This was different from him, they knew more now, and besides, he wasn’t like Scott, Scott was the one that was always blazing hot, he was usually quite cool. And besides, considering he was mad at him, he wasn’t even sure that Scott would want him in bed with him. Isaac looked at Scott’s bed critically, he probably needed more pillows, he didn't need him in bed with him, and he was about to go and get more when Scott cuddled right into his chest, just like Isaac had done to him a few nights before.

“Scott...” he started to protest softly, Scott needed more blankets, not him, but Scott got there first.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, and Isaac looked at him in surprise, completely wrong footed by this unexpected apology.

“Sorry? For what?” he asked, he was the one who had done wrong, not Scott.

“For giving you such a hard time. I was too hard on you, and I’m sorry. It just...it frightened me. You were attacked, and these Oni mean serious business, and you kept it from me. And I...I hate that you listened to Chris and didn't tell me, and I was annoyed, and scared, and also kind of jealous about it, and I took it out on you. So I’m sorry.” Scott mumbled sleepily, leaning against Isaac and snuggling in as much as he could in order to keep warm.

“Scott...I, I deserved it. I shouldn’t have kept it from you, you’re my, well you know, and I just didn't tell you. I wanted to but Allison made me promise not to. I’m so sorry.” He said, but Scott shook his head wearily.

“No, don't be. I know better than anyone how she usually gets her way after all.” He quipped half heartedly and Isaac smiled a little.

“So...are we good?” he asked hesitantly, his voice quivering slightly, and Scott looked up at him with those annoying gorgeous big brown eyes of his.

“We’re always good. I’m not going to hate you just because we fight. Besides, if either of us deserves hating, I deserve it from you, and...well you don't secretly hate me do you?” he asked, his teeth not chattering as much now, but sounding very childlike and scared about Isaac’s answer.

“Of course I don't. I...” Isaac began, but stopped himself before he made this too complicated.

“Good.” Scott said happily, and with that, Isaac could feel the tension between them melting away (he was starting to join it, he was sweating under the numerous layers that he had put on top of the bed for Scott to get warm under), raising his hand and stroking Scott’s cheek lovingly as Scott started to warm up and relax beside him.

“So your dad’s going to be ok?” Isaac asked softly, and Scott nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Idiot, as if you can ask a bloody demon for their id.” He grumbled, and Isaac smiled a little at the sheer annoyance in Scott’s voice.

“Hey, least he cared enough to try.” He pointed out with amusement, running his hands through Scott’s hair absently, and trying to ignore the small moan of satisfaction that Scott made in his throat.

“Hey, Isaac?” Scott asked sleepily, his hand taking Isaac’s other one and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

He needed to know. He needed to find out, right now, if there was ever a chance of them ever getting back together. He needed to tell Isaac how he felt, he needed to beg him to take him back, and screw the consequences, never mind Allison, or Kira, he needed to know if he and Isaac could ever be together again.

“Yeah?” Isaac asked nervously, seeing that Scott was failing to sleep but also having a massive internal debate with himself.

This felt so right, him and Scott, in bed together, caring about each other, caring for each other. He loved Scott, and he had to find out if Scott still loved him. Melissa, Stiles, Lydia, all of them seemed to think he still did. They all knew Isaac still loved him. But...would Scott want to get back together with him? He liked Kira, he wasn’t blind, he could see he liked Kira, and there was his own messed up feelings for Allison to consider, but...Allison wasn’t Scott. And deep down, in his heart of hearts, he knew who he wanted.

The gorgeous Alpha he had fallen so head over heels in love with, that dorky far too adorable for his own good guy who was cuddled up beside him. Scott.

“Um...thanks for coming tonight. You didn't have to though.” Scott muttered softly, sleep was trying to get the better of him, he was so tired, but he was going to ask him, all he was doing was trying to build up the courage to say what was going on inside him.

Isaac gave Scott’s near sleeping form a sad smile.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course I was going to come, whether I needed to or not.” He whispered as Scott finally dozed off against him.

Scott made a contented noise and Isaac smiled slightly.

He was adorable when he slept.

Checking that he was finally warming up, Isaac stripped a couple of layers off of Scott, who made a noise of protest as he realised he wasn’t quite as warm as before. Isaac smiled slightly and laid down properly in the bed beside his Alpha, allowing Scott to snuggle into him more effectively, and Isaac allowed himself a contented smile as he did so.

They weren’t together. But they weren’t apart, and if that was what he had to live with, drive him mad though it would, then that he could do.

“IoveooIsaac.” Scott muttered in his sleep, and Isaac felt himself smile.

Maybe...maybe the others were right, and there was hope.

“I love you too Scott.” He whispered softly and kissed Scott’s forehead as the two boys drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An end to Silverfinger, I was relieved to be at the end of those chapters. The next chapter just flowed right onto the page, so much better
> 
> Anyway please enjoy and keep up the kudos and comments!


	23. Riddled Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes missing, Scott and Isaac grow closer in a crisis and Allison doesnt answer her phone

Two-Pack

 

The first thing he became aware of was that Isaac wasn’t in his bed anymore. He reached across the bed to where his ex boyfriend had been sleeping, and there was a rather obvious imprint where he had been lying, and the hand that Isaac had been holding all night was now cold without his hand wrapped around it.

Scott made a small, involuntary keening noise in his throat. He had stayed there all night with Isaac, was Isaac still hurt at how he had treated him, had he gone back to his own bed?

He then heard a dull clunk and a small yelp, and he allowed himself a small smile. Isaac was in the bathroom and had clearly, as he usually did when he got up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet, walked into the towel rail.

“Son of a bitch...every night!” Isaac grumbled sleepily from the bathroom, and Scott sniggered as he heard him go about his business.

He looked longingly at the place where Isaac had been, hoping he would hurry up. He wanted to cuddle into Isaac again. True, before they had gotten together and when they had been together, he was usually the one who Isaac snuggled in to, but he had to admit, he did enjoy the occasional role reversal. He liked making a fuss over Isaac but he liked it the occasional times when Isaac took care of him.

And...this was the second time the two of them had slept together in as many nights. True there was nothing overtly romantic or sexual about either event, but they couldn't change the fact that both had happened. Scott wanted Isaac back. He never should have broken up with him in the first place, he never should have listened and should have just trusted himself and Isaac. That way he wouldn’t be confused about Kira, and Isaac wouldn’t be confused about Allison and it would just be the two of them, together.

He wanted Isaac back. He was going to do it. He had intended to ask him before he had drifted off to sleep, but he’d been so exhausted by the Oni’s attack on him that he hadn't had a chance. But now, he was going to take a risk and ask Isaac if they could give it another try.

This was it, he was going to put everything on the line, and as soon as Isaac came back to bed (please let him come back to bed, Scott thought longingly) he was going to ask him the question he’d wanted to ask him since he’d broken up with him in the first place.

Will you please take me back?

Isaac was clearly going to be a while, but Scott was determined that he wasn’t going to fall asleep until he came back, so he was about to get up when his phone started to ring.

Scott looked at his phone, wondering why on earth it was going off at this time of night.

And as soon as he saw Stiles name on the screen, he felt something clench in his stomach, for Stiles to be calling at this time of night, no something had to be wrong, there was no way Stiles would call at this time of night if it wasn’t serious, not with everything that was going on recently.

“Hey man what’s up?” Scott asked worriedly, and at first he received no answer.

He allowed himself to relax slightly, Stiles had probably rolled over his phone and managed to call him somehow by accident, that would be it.

But then he heard a sort of electrical buzzing, and then a heavy breathing. And this was seriously starting to freak him out.

“Stiles?” he asked, hearing his friends heavy breathing down the phone, terrifying him all the more, he needed to know what going on right now.

Stiles’ breaths were shuddering and erratic, there was that buzzing, and Scott knew that whatever reason his friend had called for wasn’t good at all.

“Stiles? Are you there?” he asked urgently, and then he heard Stiles voice, but it sounded panicked, laboured, actually it sounded terrified.

“Scott?” he asked, his voice shaking with Stiles and Scott immediately sat up in the bed, ready to do whatever Stiles needed to get him back to normal.

“Hey, yeah I’m here, can you hear me?” he asked, his brow furrowed in worry and concern over his best friend, who still sounded terrified, his voice hitching in terror, and it also sounded like Stiles was crying as well, and Scott vowed to do whatever it took to fix this.

“Scott, I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here, I think I was sleepwalking...” Stiles sobbed, and Scott could hear how scared and upset Stiles was, and Scott was beginning to get that way too, this was just the latest thing in a long line of crap that the nemeton had thrown at his best friend and he was beyond sick of it.

Deaton needed to help Stiles, and if he didn't, he and his sort of emissary were going to be having some serious words.

“Ok, um, can you see anything, tell me what you see?” Scott asked, first he had to find Stiles, he needed to find Stiles and make sure he was safe, then he would take great pleasure in tearing Deaton a new one for being his usual enigmatic self and not helping as much as he should do.

“I don't know, it’s dark, it’s hard to see...oh no there’s something wrong with my...” Stiles said, his voice still quivering and flooded with fear and tears, and then to Scott’s greatest alarm, the line went dead.

Scott got to his feet in a panic. His best friend was missing, he didn't know where he was, and now his phone had cut out and he had no way of finding him. How could something like this have happened? A few hours ago, they’d all survived an encounter with the Oni and Stiles had gotten home safe, but now, Stiles was missing, how could this have happened?

And how couldn't Deaton have helped Stiles more to cope with what he was dealing with, it was clear he was the worst affected out of all three of them?

Vowing to rip the vet to shreds (somewhere inside him he knew this wasn’t entirely his fault but he took a savage pleasure in blaming the vet for this, it wasn’t the only thing that the vet had done or not done) he quickly tried to call Stiles again, begging that his friend would pick up, but to his increasing agitation and alarm, all he got was voicemail.

Panicking, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he needed to find Stiles, he needed to get to him, to save him, he couldn't...thoughts and images were starting to come into his brain, enough people had died in Beacon Hills to know that a sleep deprived teenager who had gone sleepwalking was as far from safe as you could be in this town. He wasn’t about to let anything happen to Stiles, he had to find him, he needed to find him. Nothing else mattered.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself he tried to call Stiles again, but once again got voicemail, and Scott rubbed his hands through his hair anxiously, begging something or someone, anything really for a break, for Stiles to pick up, he needed a break, he needed Stiles to pick up, he needed something to happen that would give him any clue of where to look for him. He took another deep breath as he stared at his phone, wondering if he should try and call him again when his phone started to vibrate, and Scott felt a surge of relief, Stiles was calling him, thank god, he was calling him.

“Stiles?” he snapped urgently, he didn't have time for pleasantries, he needed to find his best friend, and he needed to know enough so that he could actually go about saving him.

“Scott, I don't think I can get out of here, I can’t move.” Stiles whispered, his voice flooded with fear, and Scott could feel his own fear growing as he heard the terror in Stiles’ voice, Stiles had been with him virtually his entire life and had stood shoulder to shoulder with him against everything that had been thrown at him, and never before had he sounded as scared as he did now.

“Where are you?” Scott asked, that was what he needed to know, to stand any chance of finding Stiles, any at all, he needed to have some idea of where to look before it was too late.

“I don't know, it’s too dark I can’t see much. But something’s wrong with my leg, its stuck on something, I think its bleeding.” Stiles gasped, and Scott suppressed a groan, this was getting worse and worse, and he was still no closer to finding out where Stiles was.

“How bad? Stiles How bad is it?” Scott asked urgently, he needed to know just how bad a state he was in, just what he needed to bring. But while he panicked about this latest development, he realised that Stiles wasn’t answering his question, which did nothing to help his stress levels and his heart started beating like a train once again as terror for his best friend’s life once again filled him.

“Stiles, are you there, can you hear me?” he asked urgently, he needed a response, please, please don't let that horrible vision of Stiles that was playing in his head, shrouded in darkness, covered in blood, his eyes glassy and unseeing, please don't let that come true.

“There’s some kind of smell down here, something smells terrible, it’s brutal, my eyes are watering.” Stiles told him, finally rejoining the conversation and Scott nodded a little, this was progress, something that made a rancid smell, that could help him find Stiles. But regardless, he knew he couldn't do it alone, one wolf on his own, well two wolves there was no way Isaac would let him go out at this hour alone, especially to try and find Stiles, but even with the two of them, they were going to need help.

“Ok listen I’m going to call you dad.” Scott told Stiles, figuring that would calm him, the idea of having the entire police force of the town at their disposal would also help to calm him down too because he was no good to either of them if he couldn't calm down.

“No, wait, no no no.” Stiles argued, and Scott’s face clouded with concern, why on earth would Stiles not want his dad trying to help find him?

“But your dad,” Scott began to protest, why didn't Stiles see this, didn't he realise how much danger he was in, the visions that were on a loop through Scott’s head, didn't he realise that he could very well die if they didn't find him soon?

“Just, just please don't call him promise me you won’t, he already worries about me too much Scott please.” Stiles begged, and Scott struggled with himself, he couldn't make a promise like that, not even to Stiles, not even in the state he was in, not when it was his life on the line.

“What if I can’t find you? Stiles I can’t make a promise like that.” Scott explained, tears of panic and fear starting to crawl into his own voice and eyes, he was too worried about Stiles to even think straight right now, but he knew that he couldn't make that promise, not when it might potentially save Stiles’ life.

“No no no, just please, please don't call, come find me, you can do it, you a wolf Scott you can find me...” Stiles said, his voice shaking, and Scott swallowed back his own tears, Stiles was one of the ones who always made him feel like he could do anything, but something like this, when the consequences of not succeeding were oh so very real, this was something so new, and hearing Stiles in such a state wasn’t helping matters.

“I don't know if I can do this.” Scott admitted, his voice tense and strained from the effort of not crying.

“Oh I gotta call you back I gotta turn the phone off.” Stiles said suddenly, and Scott felt nauseous upon hearing those very words, why was he turning the phone off, he still didn't know enough to try and find him and now Stiles was trying to turn his phone off, he couldn't...Scott might never find him if he did!

“Hold on Stiles wait, hold on man!” Scott begged his friend, but Stiles didn't listen.

“I’ll call you right back I promise!” he vowed and the line went dead once again.

Scott stood there for a second, breathing heavily, dazed that he had once again lost contact with his best friend. How could he have let this happen? They had all been struggling with the nemeton, and Scott had tried to help him, but it had seemed like he was getting better, but now his best friend was out sleepwalking and was lost, scared, hurt and confused and Scott...Scott was in his home safe, and right now he would give anything for their positions to be reversed and for Stiles to be the one who was safe.

He then decided to get into action, he had to find Stiles, he needed to find him and save him and he needed to do it right now.

He ran to his dresser, hammering on the lamp as he did so.

“Isaac, Isaac, get up, I need your help, Isaac!” he yelled, pulling on a jacket, and now he came to think about it where the hell was Isaac, what in gods name was he doing that took him so long that he had missed the entire conversation with Stiles?

A second later, his door opened again to reveal Isaac, walking slightly stiffly which answered Scott’s question as to what he was doing, and he looked at Scott in panic, wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” he asked urgently, not liking seeing Scott in this state one little bit, he had never seen him so frightened and anxious before as he was now, and he wanted nothing more than to fix whatever was making him like this.

“It’s Stiles, get dressed.” Scott ordered, throwing Isaac his helmet which he barely caught, knocking him back a step with the momentum of the throw.

“What’s wrong with Stiles?” he asked in confusion, very wrong footed, he knew he had been otherwise engaged in the loo for a while but what the hell had he missed while he had been in there?

Scott then looked at him, and Isaac saw something he had never ever expected or wanted to see: Scott looking so completely and totally lost. Ever since he had met him, Scott was the one who always knew what to do, but now, he looked so scared and lost that Isaac knew he never wanted to see him looking like that again.

“I don't know.” He said hopelessly, but when Isaac moved closer to try and calm him down, Scott turned to him angrily and glared at him.

“And get dressed!” he snapped, and Isaac scampered back to his room, throwing on some clothes in a rush.

What the hell had he missed while he’d been in the toilet? What was wrong with Stiles? Worry for him filled him, despite how much they liked to bicker, Stiles probably was his best friend, and he didn't want anything to happen to him. Moreover, if something happened to Stiles he knew Scott would never recover he would be completely heartbroken. Whatever was going on, he needed to fix it, and he needed to fix it right now.

“Isaac, hurry up!” Scott yelled impatiently, and Isaac glared at the door as he pulled on his jacket, yeah like he was moving slowly, he’d never gotten dressed so fast in his life, he cared about Stiles too.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Isaac asked as he joined Scott in the hallway and Scott dashed for the stairs, Isaac hot on his heels.

“Stiles is lost, he doesn’t know where he is, he thinks he was sleepwalking and now he’s hurt, and scared, and we need to find him right now.” He said, and Isaac’s stomach started churning with worry.

The bathroom was the coldest room in the house, and it had been freezing when he had been in there, and if Stiles was outside, lost, in the dark, hurt when it was so cold outside...oh god they needed to find him right away, they didn't have any time to waste, because if not, it might very well be too late.

The two of them ran down the stairs, heading for the door when abruptly Scott dropped his helmet, making Isaac stop and turn back to his ex as he answered the phone.

“Stiles?” Scott asked desperately, Isaac pressing in close so he could hear the conversation as well.

“Did you call him, did you call my dad?” Stiles sobbing voice asked breathlessly, and Isaac frowned quizzically, why wouldn’t Stiles want his dad involved in searching for him it just didn't make sense.

“No, just Isaac, we’re coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something that can tell us where to look.” He begged, desperate for any sign of anything that would allow him to find his best friend, and he could practically feel Isaac’s concerned gaze boring into him and the phone in his hand as they did so.

“It’s a basement, I don't know, some kind of basement.” Stiles babbled, and Isaac cursed inwardly, the fact that he was in a basement wasn’t going to help them find him, and on a night as cold as this...

“In a house?” Scott asked in confusion, hoping that he was in a house basement, as then there might be a chance he would be found, but also dreading it because there were so many houses in the town, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

“No much bigger, like industrial, I think there’s a furnace but it’s cold, its freezing down here, I gotta, I gotta turn the phone off Scott, it’s going to die.” Stiles said and both boys on this end of the phone started, if they lost the signal there would be even less chance of finding Stiles.

“No wait wait wait, what else is there, what do you see?” Scott asked, he needed something, anything, the limited information they had right now wasn’t enough to help them find him, they needed more, they needed more information, more time, more anything.

“My phones dying I can’t talk I have to go, please.” Stiles begged once again and Scott could feel it killing him, hearing Stiles so scared and upset, he couldn't bear hearing Stiles like this. But then, something occurred to him, something that gave him an even greater sense of fear, and he stole a brief look at a worried Isaac before he asked the question that had just sprung to mind.

“Stiles, why are you whispering?” he asked in fear, ever since he had first called him, Stiles had been whispering, and it was suddenly dawning on Scott now that considering the situation he was in, Stiles should have been screaming as loud as he could to try and get some help, talking as loud as he could if it helped someone find him. But he wasn’t, and now that he thought about it, the fact that he wasn’t was really quite worrying.

“Because I think there’s someone here with me.” He whispered as the phone call died and Scott felt a new kind of terror grip him.

Stiles was lost, hurt and freezing. And there was someone else there with him. And in any other town, that was bad enough but in Beacon Hills, it was most likely fatal.

Scott seized his helmet off the floor and headed to the table by the door, Isaac right behind him and already preparing to put the helmet on his head, his own mind racing with thoughts about how they could try and find Stiles before he either froze, bled to death or was harmed by the person who was there with him.

“Where are my keys?” Scott demanded urgently as he pulled apart the table where they stored them, and Isaac jarred himself back to the present just as Scott rounded on him.

“Where did you put them?” he demanded irritably, and Isaac glared.

“I didn't have them last, you did. They’re in your pocket.” He said, in a voice of forced calm, and Scott’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he felt his pocket and as predicted found his keys inside them.

“Wait, how can you be so calm? Stiles is missing, there could be some psycho with him, and you’re barely reacting, or do you want something to happen to him? Would that make you happy?” Scott demanded furiously, and Isaac recoiled, hurt by the accusation, that was so far from the truth and so below the belt, he didn't think Scott even had it in him to be that cruel and vindictive. But with that blow, Isaac’s patience totally evaporated and he lost it.

“Because I want to help Stiles and I figure that one of us needs to stop and think rather than act like a drugged up jackass otherwise we’ll never find him!” Isaac snapped, and Scott flinched from the harsh tone his ex’s voice took, and Isaac breathed an internal sigh of relief, he was finally getting through to him.

Scott then hung his head slightly and looked at him with tear filled apologetic brown eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in a cowed voice, and Isaac crossed the gap towards him, taking Scott’s face in his hands and leaning his forehead against Scott’s, and Scott closed his eyes, allowing Isaac’s cool skin to soothe him slightly, and the touch was doing it too, but he refused to cry, he couldn't let himself cry, not yet, not when Stiles was still missing.

“I know ok? I know you’re scared, I know you’re frightened. I am too. But you need to calm down. You can’t help Stiles in this state. So, deep breath ok? Calm down.” He whispered to the guy he loved, and Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and he repeated the process a few times, in which Isaac could hear his heart, which had been hammering inside his chest, come down to a more normal level.

“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry I’m being such a jerk. I know you don't want anything to happen to Stiles, that was cruel. I’m sorry. I’m just so...” Scott whispered, but Isaac shook his head, both their heads still pressed together, and Isaac pulled Scott into a hug, holding him tightly and stroking his hair to calm him down further.

“It’s ok, it’s Stiles, I get it. I’m worried about him too. But you need to calm down. You can’t help Stiles in this state can you? And besides, you’re driving, and the way you’re going, you’d drive us into a tree and I really don't want to be in another motorbike crash.” He said, and was rewarded when he saw Scott’s lips moving into the smallest facsimile of a smile out of the corner of his eye.

“True. I’m sorry Isaac.” He whispered, but Isaac shook his head and separated from his ex, whose breathing and heart, while still slightly raised, were at a much more manageable level.

“So, recap. Stiles is missing, trapped in a basement, hurt, and there’s someone who knowing our luck is most likely some twisted nutjob there with him, right?” he asked, taking Scott’s face in his hands again and Scott nodded, his brown eyes still hurt and scared and slightly glassy with unshed tears.

“Yeah. He reckons he sleepwalked and he doesn’t know where he is, but wherever it is, it smells bad and is in a basement, where he may or may not be alone.” Scott recounted, the mantra helping to soothe him as Isaac had planned, and Isaac nodded gravely, yeah this wasn’t good, but they couldn't afford to go to pieces, not when Stiles urgently needed their help.

“Ok. So if he sleepwalked, he was at home right? So, if we’re going to find him, wouldn’t it be better to start there? Maybe get a scent, get some clue as to where he might have gone?” he asked softly, his voice still low and soothing, and he could see the soothing effect it was having on Scott, who nodded weakly.

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea. Thanks.” He said, and Isaac smiled a little.

“Hey, if we don't find him, I’ll have no one to bitch about you to. Right, keys, helmet, good. Let’s go find Stiles.” He said softly, and Scott gently stroked Isaac’s cheek.

“Yeah. Thank you for calming me down. And I’m sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, I’m just scared.” He mumbled, and Isaac kissed his cheek softly, then stroked a stray tear off of Scott’s cheek with his thumb tenderly.

“I know you didn't. Come on, and please don't crash us.” He said pathetically, and Scott gave a little snort of amusement as he headed for the door.

“Hey, Scott?” Isaac asked softly.

“Yeah?” Scott asked, his voice wavering a little.

“We’ll find him. I promise.” He vowed, and Scott took a deep breath, nodded grimly, and then took Isaac’s hand before the two of them headed into the night to find Stiles.

 

XX

 

Isaac looked at Scott warily as they descended the stairs, looking at him in concern. So, Lydia had heard Stiles somehow, and he had been begging her for help too. That little bit of good news had done nothing to alleviate Scott’s fear, and he could hear Scott’s heart pounding in his chest. Scott was getting worse and he was clearly losing control, and Isaac was beginning to worry that if he didn't do something soon Scott was going to lose it completely, and if that happened he would be furious with himself for not doing anything to stop it.

However, he wasn’t particularly pleased with Lydia either. While she had indeed heard Stiles calling for help, which was all very well and good (well it had been until Aiden had pointed out that she only got like this when someone was about to die which helped no one), her having a go at Scott as if it was somehow his fault wasn’t going to help matters either. Admittedly, maybe he should have called the sheriff straight away, and maybe he did believe in his pack, but there was the fact that Scott was Scott. The adorable, loyal sweet, naive idiot would do anything for anyone, and for Stiles, he would go beyond even that. He’d made Stiles a promise and he wouldn’t like having to break it, even if the police could help because he would now be tormented by the fact that he betrayed his friend’s wishes and also because he could be potentially putting the police in danger. And besides, knowing Scott he would already be blaming himself, it was just what he did. If one of the people he cared about got so much as a paper cut, Scott blamed himself. It was the sort of person he was, and Lydia having a go at him as if it were his fault that Stiles was still missing and for not calling the police was only going to exacerbate his belief that the danger Stiles was in was his fault.

But it was Stiles’ room that was getting to Isaac. With all the red lines, all the links to the unsolved cases plastered all over Stiles walls, when was the last time he had slept? And why did he think he was linked in with it all, like he was the focal point, the reason for all those cases being unsolved? He shook his head slightly, he wasn’t joking when he said that all the red string may very well be evidence of Stiles total insanity. Ever since the nemeton, there had been something completely different about Stiles and it was getting worse. They had all put it down to tiredness, to the fallout from the sacrifice, but what if it was actually the sign of something a lot more dangerous and threatening? Could they all have missed what was going on with Stiles, had there been signs that they had all missed when they had all been worrying about various other things? Had they failed him as his friends?

As Isaac wrestled with that question, his mind whirling with thoughts and fears of Stiles, because now images of being too late were starting to play on a loop inside his head, and Stiles dead frozen eyes were staring at him in accusation, he began to feel short of breath.

Stiles was his best friend. Yeah he wasn’t as close to him as Scott was, he never would be, that was impossible. And they might not have been as close recently since the nemeton sacrifice, but that didn't change the fact that Stiles was his best friend since Scott was inadmissible since he was still in love with him. He was partly responsible, they all were. With everything that had been going on, they hadn't watched Stiles enough and now he was suffering, he was lost, and there was a very real chance that they might never find him.

Beacon Hills may be a small town but there were still plenty of places that one teenage kid could be lost. Great now he was starting to panic too.

No, he couldn't lose it. He couldn't afford to panic, Stiles was missing and they needed to find him which meant he couldn't make Scott focus on him when Stiles was in such desperate need of help.

And then he heard a shuddering breath that made his heart go as cold as the temperature.

Scott was crying, and he was also having a panic attack. And all he knew was that he couldn't stand that happening to his Scott.

“Hey, Scott, calm down.” He whispered urgently coming up beside Scott, who was standing over his bike, leaning on the seat, his body hitching and his breath coming in ragged gasps, tears running down his face.

Scott looked at him, his beautiful brown eyes flooded with tears, his face ashen and his breath hitching as if he were desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Scott, listen, calm down ok? Deep breath ok, in an out, in and out...” he begged his ex, but Scott was clearly trying but he couldn't seem to catch his breath, his breaths were getting more desperate, it was more and more ragged and Isaac was beginning to panic himself, if Scott couldn't catch his breath he could collapse or worse. And then he would lose both of them, and that frankly wasn’t an option.

“Scott come on, deep breath, please try.” He begged desperately, tears starting to form in his own eyes as he worried about Scott and Stiles, one having a panic attack and the other missing and in deadly danger.

Stiles had had a panic attack when he was with him once, but the way he had broken him out of it, by completely shocking him with the news that he was in love with Scott, wouldn’t work this time, Scott already knew how he felt about him. He was wondering if he should go back and get Lydia when something suddenly a bell rang in his head.

Lydia had been with Stiles when he had had a panic attack once. And she had...

Isaac then took Scott’s face in his hands, tilted him slightly and pressed his lips against his.

Scott made a noise of surprise in his throat, but then to Isaac’s great relief (and slight gratification) Scott melted into the kiss, kissing back urgently as if he was drawing air right from Isaac.

He didn't know how long they stood there, kissing one another desperately, both of them seeking peace and serenity from the other as they kissed passionately, Isaac’s fingers wrapping in the back of Scott’s hair slightly while Scott pulled Isaac a tiny bit closer and his hand dropped slightly towards Isaac’s ass, holding it firmly as they kissed to calm each other down.

A little flurry of snow started to fall around them as they kissed, landing on Scott’s warm face and jarring him back from his blissful paradise and back to his hellish reality with a bump, and very reluctantly he stopped kissing Isaac, his hands going back to the middle of Isaac’s back while Isaac’s hands took a gentle hold of Scott’s face again.

“Thanks.” He whispered shyly, relieved to find that he had finally got his breath back and was back in control of his body again.

“Are you ok?” Isaac asked gently, his fingers gently cupping his ex’s face, and Scott nodded slowly, relieved that Isaac was there and really missing the press of his lips against his own.

“I am now. Sorry, I...” he began, tears still in his voice, but Isaac shook his head and kissed his forehead tenderly before he leaned his own against his.

“Don’t be. You’re panicking about Stiles, we all are. But you can’t let it beat you ok? If you do, we lose any chance of finding Stiles, and if anyone can find him, it’s the one who’s known him since you were both in diapers. After all, you’re the Alpha. Remember, you’re the apex predator, you always get what you go looking for. And that includes Stiles. You hear me?” he asked, his voice low, soft and smooth, and Scott could feel the words washing over him.

He didn't know how he managed it but his gorgeous Beta always made him feel like he could do absolutely anything. And now, with Isaac’s words blaring in his ears, his shining blue eyes boring into his own, and the feeling of his lips still tingling on his own, Scott actually believed him.

“Isaac, you...” he began softly, stroking the sheen of tears away from his ex’s long eyelashes.

“What?” he asked curiously, confident that Scott had finally calmed down and was ready to move on.

Scott then smiled to himself and pecked him on the cheek, making Isaac look at him questioningly.

“Nothing. Right, we haven’t found any sign of Stiles, and his jeep is missing. Can you call Derek and Allison while we ride?” he asked, getting back to business, and Isaac nodded.

“Course I can. Want me to call Ethan and Danny too?” he asked, and Scott bit his lip thoughtfully as he considered it.

It was all very well calling Ethan (mental note, why did Isaac have his number? Maybe he was prank calling him), but the entire idea of the entire pack had been to keep Danny as far away from the supernatural crap as much as possible, it was the one thing Jackson had begged of them before he had left for London and they had agreed as they hadn't wanted him put in danger any more than he was just by living here.

“Text him, if Ethan’s on his own, ask him to help, if he’s with Danny tell him to stay with him.” He said, and Isaac nodded, but looked slightly sceptical.

“You think he’ll listen to an order coming from anyone but his prospective Alpha?” he asked, and Scott shrugged, but had a slight glint of mischief in his eyes.

“He’ll listen to you. After all, if he wants to get in my good books, ignoring my best Beta who’s technically the second in command of my pack isn’t the way to go about it.” He said pointedly, handing Isaac his helmet as he climbed onto his bike.

“We are going to find him.” Isaac promised intently.

“I know beautiful.” Scott responded softly and reached back and squeezed Isaac’s knee reassuringly as he pulled on his helmet one handed and Isaac couldn't help but feel a little happier as a warm glow settled in his chest as he heard Scott call him the name he hadn't called him since they had broken up.

“Ok, so, you get us to the station, Lydia can do her thing and I’ll call the cavalry. You sure you’re ok?” Isaac asked softly as he wrapped his arms gently around Scott’s chest, perhaps a little lower than he had been holding him recently as he started to call Derek.

“Yeah I am, thanks to you. Thank you.” Scott said softly, and Isaac laid his chin on Scott’s shoulder.

“Anytime, you know that.” He whispered into his ear as Scott gunned the engine.

And vowed to himself that once they found Stiles (because they were going to find him, he just had to), he was going to stop messing about.

He loved Isaac.

And he wanted him back.

And as Scott drove them away from Stiles’ house, Isaac talking to Derek and telling him what was going on, he vowed to himself: as soon as they found Stiles (because Scott would find him, Scott was going to rescue Stiles there was no way that he could fail when it was Stiles on the line) that he was going to tell Allison that whatever it was they were, they couldn't be, for one simple reason.

He loved Scott.

And he wanted him back.

 

XX

 

The sheriff had just finished giving out a list of instructions to the various deputies (including one who Isaac had to admit was pretty cute) before he led him and Scott into his office, his face crinkled with worry, his heart now beating as fast as Scott’s had been.

Isaac looked out at the various deputies, all up and about, getting to their assigned tasks. They wouldn’t let anything happen to Stiles, not if they could help it. Stiles had basically grown up here, all the deputies here, especially the old timers, all looked out for him, and upon hearing that he was missing had all basically agreed to do anything they could to help. It was a mark of how much affection they had for Stiles and how much they respected the sheriff that they were willing to put all else on hold to look for a missing kid. Isaac contemplated sadly that they wouldn’t be nearly so helpful if McCall had been the one. Well they would, but for the sheriff, Stiles and Scott’s sake, none of them gave that irritating FBI agent the time of day.

“Okay is there anything you need to tell me that I can’t tell anybody out there?” the sheriff asked, speaking mainly to Scott, which Isaac understood, everyone knew Scott was the best of them, and was Stiles best friend, he was to everyone else exactly what he was to Isaac: a hero.

“Lydia knew she was missing.” Scott told him nervously, and he could well understand why, after the sheriff had found out that Lydia was now on the chessboard, Stiles had explained how she appeared to sense death before it came, and the news that she had sensed his son was missing had done nothing to help calm him down.

“Can she help find him?” he asked, suppressing the fear he felt, and Isaac chimed in, hoping to calm the sheriff down slightly.

“She’s working on it.” He assured him, and the sheriff looked at him, the worry etched all over his features.

“Anything else?” he asked them both generally, and Scott finished reporting the news.

“I called Derek and Allison for help.” He told him, and that seemed to soothe him a little bit, knowing that the entire pack was on it.

Isaac however was slightly worried, while Derek had responded instantly, he had had no response from Allison, which he considered very strange, she usually answered her phone, but for some reason this time he had received no response, and to his confusion Scott hadn't received an answer when he had called her either. They both knew that she wouldn’t hesitate to help, and she would easily get her father on board so the lack of response was seriously annoying.

Ethan however had responded, and had blown a very confused and hurt Danny off to go out and help, to Isaac’s mixed emotions. He got that the twins were trying to prove themselves to Scott and he did appreciate the fact that Ethan was willing to sacrifice a chance of getting back with Danny in order to help them find Stiles, but he was also very wary, knowing that this was most likely coming from the fact that they wanted to be part of Scott’s pack rather than any genuine concern for Stiles’ wellbeing. But that aside, to his great disgust, he had to admit the twins were growing on him.

“Alright, can’t you, cant you find him by scent?” he asked desperately, and Isaac was about to reply when Parish, the attractive young deputy entered, looking vaguely triumphant.

“We’ve got it sir, we found the jeep.” He informed them and with that the sheriff left the two young wolves chewing on his dust as he bolted out of his office towards his car.

“So, if they found the jeep...” Scott said leadingly, and Isaac nodded.

“Then there’s a good chance we can find Stiles by scent from there. Told you we’d find him.” He said chidingly, and Scott gave the barest of smiles as he squeezed Isaac’s hand thankfully.

“I know you did, and thanks for everything tonight, but let’s not celebrate just yet, we still have to actually physically find him.” He reminded him and before he started to stroll out the door, Isaac pulled him back a little, sensing Scott’s agitation at the direction his thoughts had just gone in.

“Hey, we will, we have a lead, Lydia and Aiden are doing her banshee thing, Derek is out looking, and Ethan blew off a chance at getting back with Danny to help us look, and the two of us are doing our bit too, and now we have the entire police force looking for him. We’re going to find him.” He vowed, leaving no room for argument and Scott nodded, still looking a bit anxious at where his thoughts were going but also looked slightly relieved to hear Isaac talking him down once again.

“I mean it you know, if it weren’t for you tonight I would be...” Scott began, words failing him and Isaac gave him a soft smile.

“Probably the same way I’d have been in if you hadn't taken me in when I first turned up on your doorstep.” He told him and Scott gave him a half smile as he nodded.

“Yeah, maybe. Come on.” He said, his hand still enclosing Isaac’s and the two of them left the office to see a slightly pouting Parrish going back to sit at his desk.

“Where did they find Stiles jeep?” Scott asked him urgently, and he sighed.

“At the hospital, they’re still all getting into the cars, if you hurry you can get there the same time as the sheriff does.” He told them, flopping back into his seat, and Isaac cocked his head at the attractive young deputy.

“Why are you here?” he asked, sensing that his continuing presence in the station was what was really getting to the young deputy.

Parish scowled.

“I’m the most junior member here, so I get to stay behind and man the phones.” He said in false cheer, and both boys gave him an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, you do, but thanks to you, we know where to look. The others wouldn’t have told us, and we can help.” Scott assured him, and Isaac smiled.

“And besides, if anything happens, you’re here, on your own, like Assault on Precinct Thirteen, holding down the entire station yourself. Kind of awesome.” He said, and both boys left the young deputy with the beginnings of a smile on his face as he entertained visions of himself holding down the station alone against unknown foes that only he could see.

 

XX

 

They arrived at the hospital just as the police started doing their own sweep and both boys ran over to Melissa, who upon seeing them her face changed to one of relief and wrapped both boys in a hug.

“Anything?” she asked, and Scott shook his head.

“No but the entire packs working on it. There wasn’t much of a scent near his jeep though.” He reported to her, and her face fell in alarm.

Isaac shook his head, glancing around the area at the people who had caused all their problems just by being here.

“There’s too many people coming in and out of the hospital to get a proper read on Stiles’ scent, and when all the police showed up it scrambled whatever was left of his scent.” He explained, and she sighed, looking worried, and Scott kissed her head soothingly.

“It’s ok mom, we’re going to find him, none of us are going to give up till we do.” He promised, and she nodded, cupping his cheek affectionately.

“I know you won’t. I only ever intended to have one kid, just as well, I got two extra ones who need worrying about just as much as my one does. Please find him honey. He’s...he’s my kid too, just like you and Isaac.” She said, and kissed Isaac’s cheek before she went to yell at the security guard at the door, who was snoozing at a time like this.

“Derek’s still here, he says he’s on the roof...this better not be a suicide note, we have enough problems without him adding to them, he’s meant to be helping, not committing suicide. Come on let’s go...Isaac?” Scott asked, turning back to him, and he saw Isaac’s cheeks shining bright red and hastily wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“I-I’m fine.” He said tearfully, and Scott couldn't help but allow a real smile to form on his face, and decided to reflect on how cute Isaac was at that particular moment a little bit later on.

“Come on.” He said, taking his hand and leading him up to the roof.

Melissa watched two of her three boys go, smiling proudly. They would find her other kid. They would find Stiles. There was no way they couldn’t. Even if she had just reduced Isaac to tears bless him.

Poking the old security guard awake, to his great disgust, she informed him of what was going on and then returned to her desk, determined to do whatever she could to help find the missing kid who she viewed as her own.

 

XX

 

Derek was indeed on the roof and to Scott’s great relief, he wasn’t trying to jump, as he and Isaac ran out onto the roof to meet him.

“He’s not here, not anymore.” Derek reported as he heard them running up behind him.

Scott couldn't believe it, he thought that finding the jeep had been a sign that they were getting closer, but if he wasn’t here then he could be anywhere. They were right back to square one and they were rapidly running out of time.

“In the whole building?” Scott begged, his last hope rapidly draining out of him.

“Gone.” Derek confirmed tersely, and Scott hung his head in defeat, taking a little solace from Isaac placing his hand at the small of his back.

“I’ll go tell Stillinski.” Isaac said, and Scott made a decision, if they were to have any hope of finding Stiles they needed all hands on deck, and that included Allison and her father. They were hunters, and they needed to hunt for Stiles, they should be out and helping.

“See if you can find Allison, she’s not answering her phone.” Scott ordered, and Isaac exchanged a last significant look with Scott before he headed off.

And as soon as the door closed behind him, Scott felt his presence as if he had lost a part of himself.

Giving himself a shake, he ran over to Derek’s side, where Derek was looking out at the town as if he were some sort of royal surveying his kingdom.

“Notice how strong that scent is up here? You ever hear of chemosignals? Chemical signals that communicate emotion, just a scent that can give off anger, fear, disgust. Take a deep breath, tell me what you feel.” Derek ordered, and even though it wasn’t Isaac who was now soothing him, something about Derek teaching him something that may actually help calmed him down too.

And then it occurred to him, if Derek could smell emotions then...oh great, that meant Derek could smell all the raging emotions inside him, including how he felt about Isaac. Just what he needed, Derek was able to smell his love life. Hoping his panic and anxiety for Stiles safety would prevent the former Alpha from learning too much about how he felt about Isaac he did as instructed and took a deep breath and let his nose do the job.

And as soon as he did so, he entered a whole new world that he had never thought possible.

He could smell all three of the people who had been up here.

Derek, he smelled of worry, concern, sourness, affection (most likely for Stiles, not that he would ever admit it) and vague amusement (which Scott had a feeling was to do with him and Isaac).

Isaac’s lingering scent was still strong, and smelled of fear, worry, stress, anxiety, desire (for him?), resentment (who at, him for sending him to Allison, or at Allison for not being available when they really needed her and because he was now going to be separated from Scott to go to her?) and strangely enough, hope (hope for Stiles, sure, but was he also hoping for something else?)

But it was Stiles whose scent was the most overpowering and though there were several different emotions raging inside his absentee best friend there was one that stood out above all the others.

“Stress.” He concluded, it was overpowering how stressed Stiles was, and something that was making Stiles that stressed out didn't bode well for anyone, especially him, if he was that stressed there was no telling what might have happened.

“And anxiety.” Derek added to his conclusion, looking just as worried about Stiles as Scott felt.

“What was he doing up here?” Scott asked nervously, because all the raging emotions he could smell from his best friend, all of them pointed to something very very bad happening.

“I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle.” Derek said, looking around, seeing no signs of a physical struggle which only made him all the more concerned.

Scott looked at him in slight alarm, was the psycho he was with doing something to him, forcing him to do something he really didn't want to do? Had he been forced up here against his will when he had reached the hospital, was this some new fresh hell that had it in for his best friend?

“With who?” Scott asked, hoping that Derek was picking up on something that he had missed, please let him be picking up on something that he had missed.

“Himself.” Derek reported grimly, and as Scott made an involuntary noise of terror, he laid his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Stiles was still missing. He had left his house, had come here, and had come up here in such a stressed and anxious state and had had an almighty struggle with himself, before winding up in the basement of some unknown building where he was freezing, wounded and possibly in the company of some maniac.

Scott felt his breath shuddering and he could feel the tears of panic and terror, the feeling of total hopelessness grip him as he faced up to the very real possibility that he could very well lose his best friend forever tonight.

And then, after getting a brief sniff of resignation from Derek, he felt Derek pull him into an awkward hug as the two of them stood on the roof of the hospital, Scott’s mind running itself ragged with worry about Stiles, his best friend, who they may be too late to save. Tears ran down his face and he shivered in terror at what Stiles was going through and how helpless and powerless he felt to save his friend.

And then his mind reminded him of Isaac, and how much better he would feel if it was him who was wrapping him in a hug.

Isaac always made him feel like he could do anything. He was also a lot better at hugging him than Derek was. But that aside, Isaac believed in him. He believed Scott would find Stiles, believed it with all his heart. And he wasn’t going to let his Isaac down.

So Scott would find Stiles.

He had to find Stiles.

There was no other option.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In contrast this chapter was so much easier to write, it was up in a few days
> 
> Please keep up the kudos and comments theyre very appreciated!


	24. Riddled Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac confronts Allison and earns her father's approval, Scott and Isaac reconcile, and Scott and Stiles fear for the future

Two-Pack

 

Isaac wasn’t happy about this, not happy at all. He should be out looking for Stiles, he was the one who was in danger here. Allison as far as they knew was safely tucked up in her bed, he shouldn’t have to come here and haul her lazy ass out of bed when one of her friends was in trouble. Why the hell wasn’t she answering her phone?

Admittedly her and her dad’s help would be good, but the fact that they had wasted so much time waiting for her to answer her damn phone when the rest of them had spent the entire night running around town looking for Stiles wasn’t doing anything to improve his mood.

Scott had told him that he and Lydia were heading to Eichen House, the local asylum, as Lydia had a feeling that Stiles may be in there, but to his dismay Stiles had been nowhere to be found and they were still none the wiser as to where his friend might be. And Isaac had just run across town and it was absolutely freezing out there, if they didn't find Stiles soon, there was a good chance that they wouldn’t at all.

Well not before it was too late at any rate.

No, he thought angrily, he couldn't think like that, it would only make him panic and that was the last thing he needed right now.

What he needed was Allison to be answering her phone so he didn't have to run halfway across town in order to fetch her.

And then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he grabbed it before it even reached the second ring, answering it as if his life depended on it, and it only occurred to him after the fact that he hadn't actually checked to see who it was.

“Honey?” came Melissa’s soothing voice, and she sounded so much less anxious and scared than she had earlier, did that mean-?

“Have you found him?” he asked eagerly and she gave a small sigh of relief.

“Yeah, we found him. He was at that coyote den you and Scott told me about after you got your leg clamped in that trap, Rafe figured it out from the phone calls Stiles had with Scott. We’ve got him, he was nearly hypothermic but we got to him in time. He’ll be alright.” She assured him soothingly and Isaac could feel the built up tension flowing out of him as he sighed in relief.

Stiles was alright, they had found him, and he was fine and he was safe. He closed his eyes briefly as he let the words sink in, Stiles was fine.

“Thank god.” He whispered, and she made a noise of assent at the other end.

“Agreed. Right sweetie, there’s no point in seeing him tonight, he’s out for the count, drugged up to the eyeballs and the nurses will make sure he doesn’t go anywhere. When we get there, I’ll pry Scott from him and get him home ok?” she said, and he nodded slightly to himself.

“Good. I won’t be long.” He promised her, glaring at Allison’s door in severe annoyance, he wasn’t going home till he had bitten her head off and chewed her around a bit, he needed to vent and unlucky for her, she was prime candidate number one.

“Good, I reckon Scott would appreciate you hurrying home too. He’s had kind of a crappy night, we all have and you always make him feel better. And whatever you did, thank you.” She said, and he looked at the phone in his hand in confusion, trying to ignore the slightly smug feeling rising in him from knowing he made Scott feel better.

“For what?” he asked, stumped.

“For keeping Scott calm all night.” She said simply and he smirked.

“Glad I could he help.” He said, slightly mischievous, which Melissa either didn't hear, or did hear and chose to ignore, and knowing her, probably the latter.

“Ok sweetie, I’ll see you when you get back, don't be too long.” She told him softly in that maternal voice he missed so much from his own mother.

“I won’t. And...” he began awkwardly, his nerve failing him slightly as he struggled to say what he had wanted to say to her since the hospital, ever since she was as much her kid as Scott and Stiles were.

“Yeah?” she asked kindly, and he could feel himself blushing.

“Thank you...for earlier.” He said softly, her saying she was basically her kid too...he would deny the fact that he had been so touched that he had cried till his dying day but still, she had said it, and it had made him feel, well it had made him feel a lot of stuff he hadn't even known he could feel anymore. Like he was wanted, like he was loved, like he was part of a family, as well as a pack.

Damn McCalls and making him feel feelings.

“You’re welcome. Don’t be long ok? Love you.” She said softly as she hung up the phone, leaving Isaac with a fond smile on his face.

Damn McCalls telling him they loved him.

Damn Melissa McCall for being so nice and caring about him and Stiles so much when their own mothers were both gone, basically adopting them both as her sons when she already had one of her own.

Damn both McCalls for being awesome really, he thought fondly.

And speaking of awesome, and someone who was decidedly not at the moment, Allison still needed dealing with.

He glared resentfully at her door. He was still worried about Stiles, he was annoyed that she hadn't picked up and helped, sure...but he had to face it, the real reason he was annoyed was because going to fetch her had taken him away from Scott. He knew Scott had had Lydia with him, and Derek had been close by, but he didn't feel right, leaving Scott when he was in such a state. Scott was so worried about Stiles, and Isaac would feel a lot better if he was with Scott, making sure he stayed calm as they looked for him. He knew Scott didn't need coddled or anything but Isaac just didn't want to leave him. His Alpha, the person he loved, was in distress, and he was here, with the significant other in both his and Scott’s lives instead of where he should be. Which was with Scott.

He hammered the door impatiently. Scott and Stiles had both needed him and he had been forced to come here. She was going to get an earful that much he was sure about. He didn't care what the reason was, he was going to give her an earful and damn the consequences. Stiles had been missing, Scott had been panicking, the fact that they had found him didn't change how thoroughly annoyed with her he was, and since he was here and the entire situation was just...

The door finally opened and Isaac hand to lean against the doorframe to keep from falling flat on his face.

“What the hell have you been doing?” he asked Allison as soon as her pale, sleepy and tousle haired form appeared in the doorway, with tensions running as high as they had been tonight, he was in no mood for pleasantries, especially when, to his great disgust, she had been asleep while he, Scott, the entire police department, Lydia, Derek, Melissa, the jackass who was Scott’s father and even the bloody twins had all been helping to try and find Stiles.

She blinked her eyes blearily, clearly still half asleep as she tried to cope with the sheer annoyance in Isaac’s voice.

“Sleeping, what have you been doing?” she asked, completely mystified, and to his everlasting irritation, his rage dimmed just a little bit, she did seem totally unaware of the chaos that was going on beyond the cosy comforts of her bedroom, and of the deadly peril Stiles had been in.

“You didn't get any calls, or texts?” he asked, slightly thrown and he could hear only confusion in his voice now, because after the amount of calls and texts that they had all sent to try and get her to help, there was no way she could have avoided them, so how hadn't she heard them, how would she not know that Stiles had been missing?

She gave him a look of confusion, clearly not knowing what he was talking about, and headed for her room to check her phone, Isaac following her in as she did so.

“My phone’s off...I never turn my phone off.” She said nervously, and Isaac frowned, she was right, she never turned it off, none of them ever did, it was the only way to make sure there were no fresh hells plodding through town that none of them knew about if they came across one.

As Isaac tried to puzzle out why her phone had mysteriously turned off, she turned on her phone, which of course proceeded to go bloody haywire with texts, missed calls and voice messages.

“Sleepwalking?” Allison asked in shock as she clearly read one of the texts informing her of the problem, “is he ok?” she asked.

Isaac considered being a dick to her, asleep, phone off or not, she’d been here while the rest of them had all been out looking for Stiles and she had been blissfully unaware, but he decided he ought not to be, she was legitimately worried.

And after all, Scott being so nice to everyone had rubbed off on him, the dick.

“Yeah they found him a few minutes ago, they’re bringing him to the hospital.” He told her, hearing Chris snore slightly in his room, also irritatingly unaware of the trial the entire pack had been through tonight.

“I don't know what happened, I never turn it off.” Allison said, still completely mystified as to how her phone had switched off, but as she studied it, as if it would magically reveal the answer to her, Isaac considering just going home as she did so, she suddenly frowned and saw a number of messages from an unknown number which she immediately started playing, starting a message that was very strangely playing out in Japanese.

“What’s that?” he asked, jarred from his thoughts of leaving by this strange development as he and Allison looked at her phone.

“I genuinely have no idea, I don't speak Japanese. French yes, Japanese no. It’s weird.” She said, playing the next message from the same unknown number to hear the same message played all over again.

“How would you get a message from someone Japanese? It doesn’t make sense.” He said, and she nodded, looking at her phone suspiciously.

“You’re right. Never mind. We’ll take it to Kira’s dad tomorrow, let him hear it and see if he can tell us what it says, that might give us a clue to where it came from. There’s not much more we can do tonight.” She said, putting her phone down and turning to give him a tired smile.

Isaac nodded wearily. Yeah, there wasn’t much else they could do, and quite frankly he was too tired and too unconcerned to bother trying to decipher a weird Japanese message on her phone. And even though it wasn’t her fault, he couldn't help but still feel a little resentful that she hadn't been there to help earlier.

“Good point. And anyway, Stiles is safe, and I kind of can’t bitch at you anymore, since your excuse was pretty good.” He said with a playful smile and she smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you came here to bitch at me did you?” she asked, and he grinned.

“Yeah, couldn't you tell I was pissed from the way I was hammering on the door?” he asked, and she looked kind of put out by that thought, to his confusion.

“Yeah, suppose so. You know I would have helped if I’d known.” She told him and he nodded.

“I know you would have. But it’s ok, Stiles is fine, Scott’s going home, and everything’s alright, well at least for the moment.” He summed up and she nodded.

“Yeah seems to be. Look, it’s late and you look exhausted, do you...do you want to stay here tonight?” she asked him nervously, wondering how he would take that.

Isaac was a little shocked. Yeah he and her were doing some sort of weird flirtation thing, and he certainly liked her, and he knew she liked him a lot too, but that had caught him completely off guard. She wanted him to stay here?

“The guest room is always made up, since Kate’s dead and my grandfather is an evil lunatic, we don't get many visitors. You can stay here, because no offence but you look dead on your feet, you look like you could use the rest.” She said kindly, and he shrugged.

“You try running all over town and see how good you look,” he told her teasingly making her grin, “I’ll be ok. Thanks though, but Scott, he kind of needs me tonight, he’s had a crappy night.” He told her, and while there was a brief flicker of disappointment, she didn't look that bothered which assuaged the slight guilt he felt.

He knew she was frustrated. He knew she liked him, and was frustrated by his loyalty to Scott and his nervousness about doing anything with her, and he did feel really bad for her, she didn't deserve to be getting messed around like this. If Scott wasn’t around, if he wasn’t so loyal to him, if he didn't love him as much as he did...yeah, there would be no question. He really did like her and she was amazing, a far cry from how he had used to feel about her.

But...weird though it sounded for a teenager to be thinking this, she couldn't rush him. While she still seemed oblivious to how deep and far his and Scott’s relationship was (he had no idea how she was so oblivious, after all even the twins had known before she had) the fact that his feelings for Scott were still there and as strong as ever meant he couldn't rush into anything, not without all of them getting hurt. And he knew that he was hurting her, by seeming hot and cold at the same time, but he knew what he wanted, well mostly, but he also knew what he didn't want.

And he didn't want to really get together with Allison. At least not yet. Not until he was over Scott, because if he did that, she would be the one who got hurt just like he had been, and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. And Allison really didn't deserve it, not when she was so, well, great.

“Ok. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked, and he nodded, and then kissed her cheek, bringing a small smile to her face.

“Probably. Sorry I woke you.” He said, smirking and she shot him an amused glare.

“Are you buggery, you reckon I deserve it since you were all out searching and I wasn’t.” She told him sternly, smiling as she did so as she walked him to the door.

“Yeah, maybe just a little bit.” He admitted, putting his fingers nearly together to show a small amount and she rolled her eyes.

“Well excuse me for wanting to sleep. Call me if anything changes with Stiles ok?” she told him, and he nodded.

“Of course I will. And...I’m sorry.” He said, and she shook her head, apparently not wanting to go any further into it.

“It’s ok, I get it, Scott needs you. Go calm him down ok? We might not be going out anymore, but I still care about him.” She said, cupping his cheek, and he nodded.

“Night.” He said as he entered the elevator, waving to her as he did so and she gave him a sleepy wave as he pressed the button for the lobby.

And as the doors closed, he considered the mess he was in. He really cared for Allison. Actually, he more than cared for her, and she had clearly fallen for him, and in any other circumstance, he would jump at the chance. After all she was strong, independent, gorgeous, loyal, sweet, funny, smart, loads of stuff and he really enjoyed being with her, and she was also a damn good kisser.

But there was also Scott, his sweet, gorgeous, caring, loyal, loveable, adorable Scott, who he had already fallen for and who had also apparently fallen for him. And it wasn’t fair to Allison to do anything with her when he was still hung up on Scott. Or vice versa.

He needed to talk to Scott. He had spent so long trying to bury his feelings for him, but tonight all the feelings he had been trying so hard to suppress had all come flooding back. And while he had new and intense feelings for Allison developing, he knew he wasn’t in love with her. Well he wasn’t in love with her yet, but he could see it becoming like that if he could let go of his feelings for Scott. But he also knew that he didn't want to let go of his feelings for Scott.

And deep down, despite how he felt, he knew who he really wanted.

And it wasn’t Allison.

As Isaac wrestled with his inner demons, Allison closed the door, yawning tiredly, wondering why the hell her phone had been turned off when the pack had so clearly needed her. Feeling annoyed with herself for whatever had happened, and also pondering the mystery calls on her phone, her thoughts turned to the gorgeous wolf who had just left her apartment.

She shouldn’t have asked him to stay, she should have known he would panic. She hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable, she hadn't meant to imply anything. They, whatever they were, this frustrating kind of sort of relationship thing they had going on, they were nowhere near ready for anything else, especially of that sort. She had just wanted to save him a trip back over town to get home, nothing else, she had just wanted to be helpful, but of course by asking what she had she had put him on the spot and frightened him a little.

She really liked Isaac, and truthfully, he was the first person she had really been attracted to since she had broken up with Scott. She really liked him, and she did want more. But she also understood that she couldn't rush him. As far as she knew, he had never really been with anyone, after all the first person to ever show any genuine concern or affection for him had been Scott, she knew as well as Isaac did that Derek had only turned him to suit his own ends. True there was Erica and Boyd and she had always wondered about Isaac and Erica, but she reasoned that if he had liked her, surely he would have left with her when she left town? So his reluctance to go far was understandable. He was insanely loyal to Scott, his loyalty to him only matched by Stiles loyalty to his best friend, he had never really had a relationship before and on top of that he hadn't had the healthiest of relationships with people who were meant to care about him.

But she couldn't help but feel a little frustrated by his hot and cold approach to whatever it was that they were. She understood it, sure, and respected it, but still, it was frustrating not knowing where she stood with him.

“Allison?” her dad asked, emerging from his bedroom and looking at her blearily.

“It’s ok. Stiles disappeared but they’ve found him, he’s fine. I’ll catch you up in the morning.” She told him and he nodded sleepily.

“Alright. Who was at the door?” he asked, and she shrugged easily.

“Isaac, he came to yell at me but he kind of got defused when I told him my phone had turned itself off. I asked if he wanted to stay though,” she said, and her father, who had been crossing towards the bathroom, stopped dead in his tracks, “he just looked so tired, I figured he could have crashed here, but he said no, he’s going home to make sure Scott’s ok.” She told him, enjoying the look of alarm and the shade of red her father went which was now defusing now the danger was over.

“Hmm, definitely like that boy. Yeah, like that boy a lot.” He said in approval, and she laughed slightly as he headed into the bathroom to go about his business.

 

XX

 

Isaac yawned tiredly as he entered the house, yeah this running back and forth across town lark was getting seriously tiring. But not bad, he’d made it in the better part of forty minutes, had to be a new record as far as he was concerned, and the only problem was that poor cat who had been happily washing himself that he’d made leap a foot in the air as he had blazed past.

Before he could even consider dragging himself up the stair, he was wrapped in a fierce hug and felt the comfortable, familiar motherly feeling that only came with Melissa.

“Thank goodness, now I can relax. It’s been kind of a fraught night what with one thing and another.” She explained into his ear, stroking the back of his hair affectionately.

“Yeah, tell me about it. Thank you, for finding Stiles.” He said, and she smiled as she pulled back from him and cupped his cheek.

“I told you, you and him are as much my kids as Scott is. I love you. Now, get to bed. The night nurses said they would phone if he had so much as a nightmare, so there’s nothing else we can do for Stiles tonight ok? I’ll phone the school in the morning and you and Scott can go in a bit later after you’ve seen him.” She told him, and he nodded.

Stiles was alright, and now hopefully everything with him would go back to normal, he was safe and couldn't get hurt anymore, and now he was safely locked up in the hospital where he could actually get some rest.

But still, he, Scott and Melissa wouldn’t feel any better until they saw him for themselves the next morning, not that any of them would say it out loud.

“Thanks. Would it be bad if we killed him for putting us through all that?” he asked musingly, because bad though it was to even consider it, he did kind of feel like kicking his ass for putting them through all that, and she snorted in amusement.

“Might be frowned upon. Let’s wait till he’s out, then we can kick his ass for all the panic he caused, how’s that sound?” she asked brightly, and he grinned.

“Sounds good to me. Night Melissa. And...I love you too.” He said softly, but the delighted smile on her face as he ran up the stairs to Scott’s room was more than enough to confirm that she had heard him.

Smiling slightly, and trying to ignore the nice warm feeling in his chest, he opened the door to see Scott tiredly slumped on his bed looking completely burnt out.

“You’ve looked better.” He said in greeting, and Isaac couldn't help but feel a little bit smug as he saw how much his appearance seemed to chirp Scott up.

“Yeah, probably have. But it’s fine, Stiles is safe now, so now I can stop worrying, even with how much like crap I look.” He said, crossing the room and pulling Isaac into a tight hug which Isaac melted into.

Exactly, after all the stress they had been through tonight, now Stiles was safe, everyone else was safely back where they belonged and he and Scott, well he didn't know what was going on there, but he so wanted to. And Scott’s arms felt so warm, so right, so soothing around him that he couldn't help but wish that the two of them would just come to a decision about them already.

“Hey, I never said you looked crap. You could never look crap.” He admonished slightly, nuzzling Scott’s neck with his nose and Scott made a small noise of amusement in his ear before pulling away from him, frowning.

“Isaac, you’re freezing. Did the Oni get you again?” he asked in slight alarm as the thought occurred to him, touching Isaac’s face frantically and Isaac rolled his eyes in patient amusement.

“No silly, I just had to run back and forth across town since Allison wouldn’t answer her phone.” He told him, and Scott shook his head, took Isaac’s hand and guided him gently to the bed, and as if they had never broke up or stopped sleeping together, Isaac laid down beside him, cuddling into Scott while Scott wrapped his arms around him, using his heat to warm him up.

“Is she ok?” Scott asked, looking appreciatively at the guy curled up beside him and wondering just where he was going with, well with this, with what he was doing with Isaac.

Isaac scowled. Yeah he had let her off lightly but the injustice of it all still stung.

“Course she is, she was bloody asleep. We were all running around like headless chickens in the freezing cold panicking about Stiles and she was safely tucked up in bed.” He said resentfully, and Scott grinned slightly at the look of supreme irritation on Isaac’s face.

“Yeah, I can see why that’s made you kind of pissy...but what’s the real reason? Because Stiles needed her help, because you had to go and fetch her, or because she was warm and asleep while we were doing all the work?” he asked, stroking Isaac’s hair gently, and Isaac scowled a little.

“All of the above.” He said irritably and Scott laughed, though he couldn't help but wonder, and also hope, that if the thing that was annoying him the most was the fact that going to Allison had taken him away from Scott.

God he hoped so.

“Thank you, you were amazing tonight, if it weren’t for you, I don't think I’d even have found anything that might have helped Stiles.” Scott whispered, still stroking Isaac’s hair even though his brain dimly registered that he didn't need to be warming him anymore, he was already warmed up.

Isaac gently reached up and stroked Scott’s cheek, which caused Scott to close his eyes in enjoyment despite his very best efforts not to.

“It’s ok, but all I really did...” he protested, and Scott grinned a little.

“Was keep me calm and help me when I lost it, kept me going even though it seemed hopeless and actually made me think I could do this.” He said, resenting it slightly as Isaac sat up and gazed at his Alpha.

“Scott...” he began, and Scott rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Can’t you just take my thanks?” he asked playfully and Isaac grinned.

“Yeah I suppose I ought to. So you’re welcome. But you need to get something into your thick head too.” He told him, his blue eyes boring into him.

“Yeah?” Scott asked and Isaac gently nudged him with his nose affectionately.

“You’re more than capable of doing all that stuff. I just helped. And I told you we’d find him.” He told him in a bratty voice and Scott laughed a little, his hand wrapped around Isaac’s.

“Yeah you did. Anyway, thank you. And I’m sorry, for the stuff I said to you when I was panicking, I didn't mean a word of it, you know that right?” he asked and Isaac nodded.

“Of course I do. Unless you’re a very good actor and are an expert at keeping everything hidden, which let’s face it, you’re not,” he said teasingly and Scott swatted at him, a grin on his face it, “I know you wouldn’t do anything to deliberately hurt me.”

And there it was, that sheer trust and love and affection in Isaac’s voice, the thing that made Scott feel like he could do anything, the thing that made him feel like he was the centre of Isaac’s universe, the thing that made him feel fucking awesome because Isaac believed that much in him and cared that much about him.

“Of course I wouldn’t hurt you, I hate it when you’re hurt.” Scott said huskily, edging closer to Isaac, looking at his gorgeous long eyelashes, his thumb stroking Isaac’s cheek tenderly.

“I know you do. You’re an overprotective pain in my ass, but I’m glad you’re there. You’re...I don't know where I’d be if I didn't have you.” Isaac whispered, leaning his head against Scott’s, looking into the big brown eyes of his gorgeous Alpha that he loved so much.

Scott shook gave a microscopic shake of his head, running his thumb gently along Isaac’s lips, wondering if he should keep talking with Isaac or do what he really wanted to do and kiss those luscious lips, the ones that had kissed him earlier that night, the ones that he’d been missing ever since he had broken up with him, the lips he so wanted to be his again.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here, where you belong. And...I kind of like making sure you’re safe. After being screwed over so much, and seeming to be a favourite target for every foul thing that comes through town, well I kind of like making sure you’re safe. I...I actually need to know you’re safe.” He said softly and Isaac smiled ruefully.

“You know, you were the first person who cared about me in a very long time. I mean Derek might have done, but you know what he’s like, he’s an aloof jackass and he kicked me out. You’ve never hurt me. Well...not without hurting yourself too.” He said sadly, but strangely Scott could tell that it wasn’t the fact that he’d hurt Isaac that was making him sad (even though he knew that had hurt Isaac, deeply) but the fact that Scott had hurt himself was what was getting to Isaac.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you like I did I...” Scott began but Isaac shook his head, looking pleadingly at Scott, as if begging him not to go any further.

But damn it they needed to go further, this was killing them, this was killing both of them and they both hated it.

“I know.” Isaac whispered, holding Scott’s face in one hand while the other squeezed Scott’s reassuringly.

“Isaac...I didn't mean to hurt you.” Scott whispered softly, he knew Isaac didn't want to talk about this (or did he?) but he had to, he had to figure this out.

“I know you didn't. And besides, since you’re such a moron you hurt yourself too.” Isaac pointed out with a small smile and Scott gave him one in return.

“Yeah, not my best move admittedly. And I’ve regretted it ever since.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper and Isaac looked at him hopefully, wondering where he was going with this.

“Really?” he asked, he could feel his heart rate climbing in his chest, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and all he knew was, he really wanted Scott, he needed Scott to...

“Yeah, because it means I can’t do this anymore.” He said, and Scott finally succumbed to his raging emotions inside him, the ones that were the exact mirror image of Isaac’s, and he finally kissed Isaac again.

Isaac moaned in pleasure as Scott’s lips touched his again. This, he had wanted, no this was what he had needed. His heart was hammering in victory, Scott was kissing him again, he still loved him. He pushed back hungrily, wanting more and Scott reciprocated, kissing him all the more passionately, his fingers running through the back of Isaac’s hair as Isaac did the same to his Alpha. Isaac made a keening noise in his throat as he did so, Scott gently tipping him back into the pillows, their lips never breaking contact, in fact all it made Isaac want all the more and kiss him all the more desperately.

Scott could feel how much Isaac wanted him, in fact he wanted him just as much as he wanted Isaac. Scott kissed him passionately, not caring about anything anymore, about the promises, about the warnings, the threats of impending doom, the voice in his head being completely cancelled out as he kissed his Isaac again. Isaac. He loved Isaac, and they had wasted too much time as it was, he wanted him back, he needed him back and all he knew as he was kissing Isaac was that he never wanted to be apart from him again.

As the two reunited wolves broke for air, Scott came up, hanging above Isaac nervously, as if waiting to see what Isaac would say. And then, when Isaac rose his eyes to meet Scott’s, Scott smiled in nervous enjoyment, his Beta’s eyes were glowing their beautiful golden colour and judging by the bulge in Isaac’s jeans he was more than willing to let Scott continue just the way he had been. Scott grinned and bent down to kiss Isaac once more, but instead he felt Isaac’s hand on his chest, making him stop and cock his head at him in confusion.

Isaac stretched up and kissed Scott’s cheek, looking into his Alpha’s glowing red eyes. This was new, this was exciting, this was...this was happening. He and Scott were getting back together. He kissed Scott’s other cheek and then kissed down his strong neck, affecting a small pout as he reached Scott’s top, and Scott grinned, finally getting why Isaac had stopped him and he stripped the top off and threw it into the corner, allowing Isaac to feast his eyes on his tanned, shirtless lovely Alpha.

“Better?” Scott challenged excitedly, and Isaac grinned, reaching up and entwining his hands behind Scott’s neck.

“Much.” He whispered as they kissed again, Scott supporting Isaac’s head as they kissed, hanging in mid air as they were, and then nudged Isaac with his nose, and Isaac smirked, he realised that his Alpha wanted the same thing as he did.

Scott broke off from him for a second and then Isaac sat up, stripping his top off as he did so, revealing his pale body to his Alpha who made a sort of purr in his throat which was clearly approval as Isaac kissed him once again, his hands stroking up Scott’s back as Scott gently took hold of his waist as he fell back, allowing Isaac to be on top, both of them kissing as if their life depended on it.

God he had missed this, that kiss earlier hadn't been enough, he needed this, he needed Isaac back, he needed him to be his boyfriend again, no more messing around, he wanted to get back with Isaac. He wanted them to be together again and this time it didn't matter what anyone said, he wouldn’t break up with him for anything, if they were together, it was for keeps.

Scott made another sort of purr of pleasure as Isaac’s hands fell down to his jeans, clearly bulging. Isaac looked at him, seeking his approval desperately, needing his approval to go further and Scott kissed him lightly, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he did so, and Isaac gave him a happy joyful look and undid Scott’s jeans, revealing his bulging black boxers. Scott smiled as Isaac’s face lit up excitedly, looking at Scott mischievously, and he bent down to kiss him again, Scott groaning as he did so, his body arching and wriggling out of his jeans as he did so. Isaac then broke off, his golden eyes looking at Scott beseechingly, as if he had adopted his adopted that puppy dog eyes look that made Scott completely powerless against him and Scott kissed Isaac’s neck as he sat up, his hand pressed against Isaac’s chest as he did so, the other hand undoing his jeans, pulling them down to reveal Isaac’s own substantially enlarged boxers and Scott looked at Isaac excitedly, wanting more, wanting him, wanting his Isaac, wanting him right now...

“Scott...” Isaac moaned as Scott kissed down his neck, his hand stroking over his abs and as Scott hung above him, Isaac kicked off his jeans, sending them flying away leaving both aroused werewolves in only their boxers.

And it was then that something clicked in Scott’s brain as he beheld his Isaac, his gorgeous Isaac who he was still so madly in love with, looking longingly up at him.

And beneath him, as Isaac beheld Scott, knew he and his Alpha were finally doing what he had wanted them to do ever since he’d been dumped, something clicked in his head.

And as Isaac’s eyes faded to blue and Scott’s to brown, both of them locked gazes and said in unison

“No.”

They must be mad, they had both wanted this for so long, and now both of them were saying no, both of them were actually agreeing.

“You’re right, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Isaac said softly, wriggling out from under Scott, but to his relief he didn't get out of bed, he just sat up and looked earnestly at Scott, who rocked back on his heels and sat on them, looking shyly at Isaac.

“I know. Doesn’t mean what we did wasn’t amazing though.” He said playfully, sitting beside Isaac, who looked at him hesitantly and after receiving a small nod from Scott, he laid his head on Scott’s bare shoulder.

“Yeah it was, but we shouldn’t be doing it.” Isaac said mournfully and Scott nodded beside him.

“Well not until we’re really sure of what we want. Tonight...tonight we’ve both had a rough night, our emotions have been all over the place because of what happened with Stiles and...it wouldn’t be right. We wouldn’t be doing it because it’s what we really want, we’d be doing it because of the stress we’ve been under tonight. But...we do need to talk.” Scott said softly as he started unconsciously stroking Isaac’s hand with his thumb.

“I know we do. Our emotions are everywhere...but for what it’s worth, I don't think tonight was a mistake.” He said, and Scott smiled.

“Yeah, probably wasn’t. But I’ve hurt you once before and I don't want to do it again ok? We need to think about this, we both do. We need to think about it when we haven’t had a night like this. But...” Scott said hesitantly, wondering if he should say what was really on his mind.

He didn't need to wait, he knew what he wanted. Even though his emotions had kind of been through the spinner tonight, that didn't change how he felt about Isaac. He wanted him back, he wanted to fix their relationship and get back with him. And just now, when they had been so close to having sex...he had realised how much he had missed him. He had had Isaac around and they had strayed from their reduced contact rule a couple of times, but tonight, that had been amazing. He had missed him, missed being with him, cuddling up together and just talking, waking up and finding Isaac beside him and he had also missed the physical part because let’s face it, Isaac was bloody gorgeous and he was really kind of good at the physical stuff and it was amazing.

And there was Kira but...while he did really like her, quite simply, she wasn’t Isaac.

Beside him Isaac had a soft smile on his face. Yeah that had been amazing, and they hadn't even done as much as they could have, or gone as far as they had wanted to. He missed being with Scott. And even though they had both called a halt, he could see that Scott’s mind was already made up, just like his was. He wanted Scott back. He’d known from the instant that Scott had broken up with him that if he ever got the chance to take him back, he wouldn’t hesitate to take it. And now, it looked as though they could actually get back together.

He briefly pondered if Stiles’ disappearing act was part of some evil scheme to get him and Scott back together. No, even he wasn’t that crazy. And if he was, he would thank him and then he would kill him for doing it in the first place.

But there was still Allison to consider. He really did care about her, and in any other circumstances (in other words if he wasn’t totally in love with Scott) he would have jumped at the chance to be with her. But when he had Scott, even if he did feel slightly bad about it, the choice was still a no brainer.

He wanted Scott.

“Hey...just because we’re not doing anything else doesn’t mean you have to go does it?” Scott asked softly, and Isaac smiled as Scott laid down.

“I don't think so.” He said, and just as they had been before Stiles had called, Isaac laid down beside Scott and allowed Scott to cuddle into him, his warmth filling Isaac as he did so.

“And I mean it Isaac...thank you for tonight.” Scott whispered, kissing Isaac’s cheek gently, and Isaac smiled.

“You’re welcome. We made the right choice didn't we?” Isaac asked hesitantly, and Scott nodded, gently stroking Isaac’s cheek reassuringly.

“Yeah we did. We both wanted it, but I’ve hurt you before and I can’t bear to do it again. If we do what we were going to, it has to be because we both want it.” He said softly and Isaac pouted as he looked at him.

“Wait, does that mean you didn't want it?” he asked nervously, what if he had been wrong about what he thought Scott was feeling, but Scott gave him a little half grin, nudging him slightly with his nose.

“Isaac, believe me I wanted it. And even if I didn't, if you were offering, I’d have to be blind, deaf, dumb and asexual to say no.” He told him and Isaac went scarlet, making Scott giggle.

“Um...thanks.” Isaac muttered meekly and Scott sniggered at the embarrassment he had caused him.

“You’re welcome.” He said, kissing Isaac’s cheek gently again as he cuddled into him, and Isaac buried his face in Scott’s hair, trying to hide his blush.

“Hey...Stiles is going to be alright isn’t he?” Isaac asked into Scott’s head, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah he will be. And if he isn’t, we’ll make sure he is. Together.” He promised, his hand wrapping around Isaac’s.

Isaac smiled a little and nodded, wrapping himself a little tighter around Scott.

“Good.” He said, and Scott grinned up at him.

“Do you think you could turn your cheeks off? Cute though you are, you’re kind of keeping me awake.” He teased and in response Isaac grew a single claw and poked him with it.

“Ow!” Scott yelped and Isaac smiled evilly.

“Serves you right, jackass.” He retorted and Scott swatted at him as the two of them laid together.

“Anyway...Stiles will be alright. We found him, he’s safe. It’s fine.” He promised Isaac and Isaac smiled a little.

“I know. And even if it isn’t, you’ll make it fine.” Isaac muttered sleepily as the two boys drifted off to sleep, wrapped around each other.

 

XX

 

The original plan had been that both Scott and Isaac would go and see Stiles before Melissa took them into school later on. However when Melissa had woken in the morning, one of the night nurses had phoned her and told her that they were going to be doing some tests on Stiles all morning, however, when Melissa asked, the stickler for the rules on the other end refused to tell her since she wasn’t actually family. Scowling angrily, she had basically did half the raising of the kid, her kid and Stiles had been best friends since they were both crawling and he was just as much her kid as Scott was, she had quite unprofessionally told the woman on the other end where to go and what to do with herself (eliciting a scandalised response as a result) and had sat and thought. She had a feeling, a horrible feeling, that she knew where this day was going. She had seen it before, all those years ago with Stiles’ mother, Claudia. She could feel it in her gut.

Something was wrong with her boy, the little boy who had looked up at her so desperately after his dad had told him his mother wasn’t coming home anymore, and throwing caution to the winds, ignoring the fact that he was too old to be lifted up, Melissa had scooped a crying Stiles into her arms and did her best to soothe him. Claudia had been her best friend for so many years, she had met her at a new mom’s class and that had been it, the two women had become best friends so easily, and their little babies had become best friends the first day Melissa had visited Claudia at home and stuck baby Scott in the playpen with Stiles while she nipped to the loo.

By the time she had come back, the two of them were cooing at each other happily, Stiles holding his arm out over Scott protectively, and both mothers had known from that moment on that the two boys would be inseparable from then on. She smiled reminiscently, Stiles had always looked out for Scott, always cared for him, always made sure he was alright. Maybe it was because Stiles was slightly older. Maybe it was because Claudia had told Stiles to look after Scott once when they were toddlers while she and Melissa had chased away a snake that was in Claudia’s garden (Melissa had argued for shooting it, but being the wife of a sheriff, she refused to budge and used a broom to great effect, and Melissa had been very impressed that she had managed to subdue it and put it safely in a box all without killing it as she would have preferred). Or maybe it was just because of Scott’s asthma and the fact that after she had died John had raised Stiles alone and some of his personality had rubbed off on his young son, but Stiles had always looked out for Scott, made sure he was safe, made sure he had his inhaler wherever he went.

When Claudia had died, she had assumed the mothering role for Stiles, just as John had become a sort of father figure for Scott since his own one was about as much use as a chocolate fireman. Claudia had started slowly, losing time, hallucinations, insomnia, being generally irritable. Melissa had originally assumed she was pregnant again, believing she was hormonal but as time had gone on she had become more and more concerned, as had John, until they had realised that there was something seriously wrong with her. And by that time, it had been too late to do anything. True the nature of her illness, Frontotemporal Dementia meant that there was nothing that could be done anyway, but John still blamed himself. It had been a long, slow illness, at least until it really took hold, and then the deterioration was just awful to watch. Being a nurse Melissa had seen her every day, and she could see how much the illness was affecting her friend every day, gradually stealing her vibrant life force from her. And to make matters worse, Stiles had been with her when she had died, had held her hand as she took her final breaths.

And now she had an awful feeling that Stiles, the little boy she loved like her own, the older brother for Scott she had never had, was also suffering Frontotemporal Dementia.

And it fucking terrified her.

They wouldn’t do any conclusive tests, not until later. That suited her, she wanted to be there when they did. However, this morning Stiles would be shifted from pillar to post, dealing with various tests of his mental faculties. They would probably even get Marin Morell, the new psycho analyst at Eichen House, over to have a look at him (she had been at the school but according to Scott she had been up to her neck in the Alpha pack so she had apparently taken a leave of absence to try something new). But she wanted to be there for Stiles having his MRI.

She sighed wearily, she would tell the boys that Stiles had tests to undergo and would just take them to school. And then she would spend a whole day, just waiting for whatever it was to come.

As she went through to Scott’s room, the sight of Isaac and Scott curled up together, Isaac hugging Scott to him protectively, did a little to boost her spirits. At least something was going right.

And as she woke her two boys up and told them Stiles was going to be getting tests all morning, something in her voice must have given her away. Either that or they could tell that tests usually led to more tests, which usually meant something very bad.

And all she knew was...she couldn't bear the looks of fear and despair she put on both her boys faces. Because it looked like the physical representation of what was going on in her gut.

 

XX

 

“You should go alone.” Isaac said, and Scott looked at him as if he had just kicked his puppy, the very look pulling at Isaac’s heart strings.

“What?” he asked weakly, but to his surprise, Allison nodded and agreed with Isaac.

“He’s right Scott. You and Stiles have been through everything together, you’ve been best friends forever, you’re like his brother. If anyone should go it’s you.” She told him softly, and while Scott did hear her, it was Isaac he was more interested in hearing from.

“Isaac, you’re his friend too, he should have both of us.” He protested, but Isaac shook his head, closing the gap between him and Scott.

“Listen ok? Yeah I care about Stiles, he’s probably my best friend too. But this should just be you. After all, you and your mom are his family too. It should just be you guys.” He told him, and Scott looked at him pleadingly.

“Isaac you are part of the family.” He said, and if he wasn’t so wound up he would quite appreciate the blush he had just brought to his cheeks.

“Thank you. But that isn’t what I meant. Whatever is going on with Stiles, this is something that’s his problem. And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want everyone knowing what’s going on with him, at least not until he’s ready. You, your mom, his dad, you’re all dead certs. Just go yourself ok? If he wants to tell the rest of us later, or he wants you to tell us, so be it. And speaking for myself, I would rather have just the one person, ie you, who really meant something, than all the others who might mean well but aren't really who you want there. See what I mean?” he asked, his thumb stroking Scott’s gently, out of the view of everyone else, because after all of the seven of them in the room, two of them were completely clueless as to what was going on between the two wolves.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Scott said softly, squeezing Isaac’s hand and he bent closer to whisper in Isaac’s ear.

“I still wish you were coming with me though.” He muttered and Isaac gave him a small sad smile.

The seven of them had assembled in a disused classroom, with Allison and Kira sitting together on a table, the twins standing awkwardly by the door as if not really sure they should be there (Isaac was in the mood to tolerate their presence, it seemed to help Scott having everyone around him) and Lydia was sitting at the unused teacher’s desk, looking rather at home there too.

“Ok. So I’ll go and see Stiles alone. He’s been having tests all day, and now he’s going for an MRI...what does that mean?” Scott asked Lydia, who pursed her lips hesitantly, whatever that meant, she didn't want to tell Scott.

“It means they’re still trying to find out what’s going on with him.” She said diplomatically, and while Scott seemed to take this as a kind of good sign, he assumed it would help his friend, Allison turned and shot a questioning look at her best friend, who shrugged helplessly in response, what was she to do? Tell Scott they were going to be looking for something wrong in his brain?

“Ok, but it’s serious right, if they’re doing that?” Scott asked, and Isaac nodded, standing loyally behind him, rubbing his lower back softly, unseen by the two girls in their lives.

“Yeah it can be.” Aiden said, and Lydia glared at him, but Isaac had to admit, while he wasn’t exactly a fan of Aiden’s, he did have a point.

“Oh.” Scott said softly, not wanting to believe it.

How could this be happening? They were so used to supernatural stuff now, something like this, something human and unknown and scary...it was just so surreal. And it was affecting his best friend. It could even be killing him for all they knew.

“He would want you there.” Kira said kindly, and Scott nodded.

“I know, I’ll go. Alright, Deaton is still trying to find out what he can, to see if it is something supernatural, something we can try and fix.” He told them, and Isaac scowled, a look mirrored on the faces of the twins. He supposed they blamed Deaton for Ennis. He on the other hand just didn't trust him.

“Hey, I might be out of line here, but even if it isn’t supernatural, if it isn’t something like, you know, us,” Ethan began, waving at the room, which admittedly contained only one human “well you can do something about it now. After all, you’re the Alpha. If it comes to it, you could help him.” He said quite diplomatically, and Scott bit his lip.

“No. I know what you’re suggesting, but no.” He said firmly, and Lydia looked at him worriedly.

“Even if it meant saving Stiles life?” she asked pointedly, and Scott just looked at his shoes.

“He’ll be fine Scott. And if he isn't, we’ll fix it.” Isaac promised, and Scott nodded slowly, before he looked at Allison curiously.

“So Mr Yukimura didn't have a clue about the phone message?” he asked.

“Hey!” Kira protested, and Scott allowed himself a little grin.

“Sorry.” He replied to her indignation as she shot him a dirty look.

Allison grinned at Kira before shaking her head.

“Nope, nothing. He’s as clueless as I am, so I still don't know how my phone got turned off, or why there’s mysterious messages from an unknown number speaking to me from a Japanese internment camp that didn't exist.” She summed up and Scott sighed in frustration.

They didn't know what was going on with Stiles. These messages were bizarre. The twins were on the edge of the pack but he didn't know what to do with them. And he wanted to get back together with Isaac.

God he missed being a normal teenager where the biggest crap he had to deal with was Stiles beating his score on Call of Duty.

“Have you stopped hearing things?” Aiden asked Lydia in concern and she swirled the seat around to glare at him, making him recoil slightly.

“Quick, avert your gaze, she might turn you to stone.” Ethan advised, to which Lydia shot him a look of pure venom which wisely made him go quiet.

“You’re hearing things?” Scott asked her worriedly, and Lydia closed her eyes, bracing herself against the inevitable before nodding.

“Yes, that’s how you found me earlier, it’s like I can hear everything ten times louder than it should be. It’s still driving me crazy.” She complained, and none of them touched upon the elephant in the room.

The fact that she was hearing these things could be an omen of a death rapidly approaching.

Scott’s phone vibrated and he looked at it worriedly, as if fearing the news it might bring.

“Mom says Stiles has a while before his MRI. I better head over. I’ll...I’ll let you know when I know anything.” He said softly, and Isaac saw him shiver a little as he left the room, and Isaac was already beginning to think he should have gone with him. For Stiles, and for him.

But no, he had his own role to play.

Aiden had came up to him earlier, and had told him that he had a theory. While he had initially wanted to dismiss it, simply because it was Aiden who was telling him, he just wanted to do something, do anything that might help Stiles and Scott, so he had listened.

And then wished he hadn't.

Not because Aiden’s theory was crap or even because it came from him.

It was because it made a lot more sense than it should have.

“You really think there’s a chance that Stiles might be the one possessed by a Nogitsune?” he asked as soon as he was confident Scott was out of earshot, and Aiden shrugged.

“Well...I’m not saying he is. But he reckons he’s the one who set Barrow onto Kira. And he hasn’t exactly been acting normal has he? And let’s face it, this pack isn't exactly the brain trust,” he said, leading to Allison giving him an affronted look, but Isaac exchanged a look with Lydia who made a little gesture with her hand as if to say ‘he’s got a point’, “and Stiles is definitely one of the smartest of all of you. And according to Scott, he reckoned Stiles was fighting with himself. And you yourself said he’d been different lately, all three of you who did the sacrifice were, but Stiles was the worst right? What if it’s all connected?” he asked, and Kira smacked her lips together slightly as she considered what he had just said.

“Look I don't know you guys that well, but Stiles...he just doesn’t seem the type.” She said hesitantly, but as everyone looked at her, she seemed to plough on before her nerve failed her “but, Nogitsune are tricksters. And from what I’ve seen of him, if any of you was to be a trickster, it would be him.” She said nervously, and Allison nodded slowly, agreeing, Stiles was definitely smart enough and sneaky enough to be a trickster without a dark spirit helping him.

“And...he wasn’t there. Every time we’ve faced the Oni, he wasn’t there.” She pointed out, which was a thought that Isaac hadn't even considered, and one that he sorely wished they weren’t now.

This was Stiles, his best friend, Scott’s brother...could he really be the Nogitsune?

It would destroy them, destroy all of them if he was.

“And Stiles isn't supernatural. Which means it would take him longer to come up on the Oni’s radar, they ignored Allison the night they attacked Aiden and I.” Ethan pointed out, which did nothing to alleviate Isaac’s fears.

“I can’t believe we’re even discussing this.” He said wearily, his head was hurting, his stomach was churning and he wanted nothing more than to just have an answer, to just know, so then they might be able to do something about it.

“We could ask Deaton.” Allison ventured, but saw the scowl that brought to Isaac’s face.

“No, he’s apparently already looking but you know what he’s like, two speeds, slow and stop, even when he’s decided we actually do need to know everything he knows.” He said bitterly, the man was definitely not his favourite person.

“So what do we do?” Ethan asked, and Isaac looked at him curiously, he was eager, but to his surprise he actually seemed eager to help.

“We go home.” Lydia said, and Aiden looked at her in shock.

“What, are you crazy?” he asked, and Isaac also looked at him as if he were now sporting an extra head as well, he sounded genuinely outraged.

He may be the more lacklustre of the two of them, but he did still want to help.

“Quite possibly. But, there’s nothing we can do. Not until we know more about Stiles. If the MRI doesn’t find anything, then we can make plans, but until then, we’re just clutching at straws in the dark. I hate to say it, I care about Stiles a lot, but, we can’t do anything yet, not until we know more.” She said hopelessly, and awful though it sounded, she was right.

“But...” Ethan protested slightly, but Isaac shook his head.

“No. We can’t do anything else at the moment. Let’s go.” He said miserably, and the others all got to their feet.

“Isaac?” Kira asked, and he turned to face the new girl, this new rival for Scott’s affections, and to his slight amusement he didn't feel any annoyance at her being there.

Damn it he actually did like her.

“It’ll be alright. And...look I may be new, but Scott...I can tell Scott really relies on you. Just be there for him, and everything will be fine.” She said, touching his hand gently, and he smiled at her.

“Thanks Kira.” He said, and she left the classroom.

“Lydia...” Aiden began but she shook her head.

“No, I’m going for a drive, alone, maybe that way I can block everything else out. Isaac, be a dear and let me know as soon as we know anything ok?” she asked, and she hugged him before she left the room, leaving Aiden looking slightly dejected.

“I’m going to go home, look in the bestiary. Want to come and look at pictures?” Allison asked him in slight amusement, and he grinned a little.

“Hey, I owned the looking at pictures last time. Sure, give me a bit though.” He said, and she nodded, leaving the room.

“Come on bro.” Ethan said to his miserable looking brother and the two of them headed for the door.

“Thanks.” Isaac said quietly, and the two of them, only able to hear it because of werewolf hearing, stopped and turned back to face him.

“For what?” Aiden asked in confusion, all he could see that he had accomplished was making everyone miserable.

“For helping I guess. And for trying to give Scott hope. You guys actually are trying to help, and, well it looks like you actually are starting to care about something other than yourselves.” He said, not looking at either of them as he said it, but he could still see the hesitant smiles on their faces.

“Well all I did was depress everyone.” Aiden pointed out, but Isaac shook his head.

“No, you didn't depress Scott, which is a good thing, because trust me, he doesn’t need depressing right now.” He said, and Aiden’s awkward smile grew a little bit.

“Kira was right you know, he really does need you. And just because her and Allison can’t see it, doesn’t mean I can’t. He wants you bad. He actually needs you bad. If you hadn't been the one talking to him, I reckon he might have lost it a bit.” Ethan theorised and Isaac shrugged.

“Maybe.” He said unconvinced, and Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Isaac, listen to me. He loves you. Look I know I’m like your arch enemy and you hate my guts, but Scott loves you. Trust me.” He said, and Isaac smirked.

“So, trust someone who’s guts I hate? Yeah that’s a bright idea.” He said, and Ethan gave him a mock glare.

“Yeah well, I still know what I’m talking about.” He said, and strangle enough, Isaac did.

And oddly enough, he actually kind of liked this talking with Ethan.

“You going to let us know when you know more?” Aiden asked anxiously, and Isaac pretended to ponder for a bit,

“I suppose so.” He said, not at all grudgingly, and both twins grinned, bade him goodbye and left the room.

Isaac shook his head in wonder. Damn it, the twins were growing on him. That was the last thing he had expected.

And he knew just who to blame too.

Damn McCalls being so nice and sweet to everyone rubbing off on him.

And so it was with a fond smile that he went to go and join Allison.

 

XX

 

“You know what they’re looking for right?” Stiles asked tiredly as Scott examined his knuckles as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

His mom and Stiles dad had just left, telling Stiles that it was going to be ok. But the two of them, Stiles, even the doctor, all of them reeked of fear, trepidation and dread. And for his mom to be like that, this was bad. This was really bad. Something was going on with Stiles, something they had missed and it was very very real.

Scott didn't answer him. He didn't want to answer him. He had an inkling, in fact he was beginning to think he knew full well what they were looking for. They were all worried Stiles had the same thing that had killed his mother. They were looking inside his best friend for the same disease. But Scott didn't want to admit it. If he did, if he admitted there was the slightest chance that he might have it, then there would be no going back, and he would be admitting that there was something seriously wrong with Stiles, with his Stiles, with his brother.

And it wasn’t something they could fight.

“It’s called Frontotemporal Dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It’s what my mother had,” he continued, his voice sounding so tired, so weary, so lifeless, but Scott couldn't bring himself to look, to even acknowledge that this could be happening to Stiles, “It’s the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers.” Stiles finished, not sounding angry, or scared, or upset, he just sounded...fed up.

Great, the one sort of dementia that could hurt Stiles, and he could have inherited it from his mother. No, this wasn’t happening. He wouldn’t let it happen.

But the words, they were ringing in his head, the thought that this thing, if he had it, could very well kill his best friend. He closed his eyes in dread at the very idea, of Stiles losing who he was, of dying young, of leaving him, of his best friend no longer being able to recognise him before he died a drawn out and painful death...no no no!

He wouldn’t let that happen. Not now, not ever.

Not to Stiles.

So, suppressing the tears that he so wanted to shed, he turned to his best friend.

“Stiles, if you have it, we’ll do something. I’ll do something.” He vowed fiercely.

No, this thing was not going to win, whatever it was, it wasn’t going to take Stiles from them. It wasn’t going to take Stiles from him.

He was his brother, and no matter what, he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything take him anywhere.

Stiles looked up at Scott, looking so scared and worried, but there was something there, a slight flicker of belief, the same belief that Isaac had in Scott, that he could do anything. And then Stiles, still looking scared and like he was about to cry, nodded a little.

And then Scott caved and wrapped his best friend, his brother, in a fierce hug. He could hear Stiles sniffing beside his ear, feel Stiles’ tears running onto his shoulder, and he was doing the exact same thing, he was crying onto Stiles’ hospital gown, both of them shaking with fear and dread.

“You’re making me all wet doofus.” Stiles scolded slightly and Scott gave a watery snort of laughter.

“Yeah well, you’re the one causing all this fuss, so deal with it.” He said tearfully as the two of them broke apart, both of them shuddering slightly.

“Ok. Hey...I get why Isaac likes hugging you so much, you’re comfy.” He said with a shadow of his old grin and Scott poked him lightly.

“Shut up.” He said and both boys nodded slightly at each other.

“Scott...warn him that if...” he began, but Scott shook his head fiercely.

“No! Don’t go there. Nothing is going to happen to you. Even if it is...I’ll fix you. I swear.” He ground out fiercely and Stiles smiled sadly at him, but there was still that little flicker of hope in his eyes.

“I know you will.” He said softly.

“Scott, honey, they need to start.” Melissa said over the intercom, her voice choked as if she were about to cry.

“It’ll be ok.” Scott said, trying to convince himself and Stiles nodded, not really believing it, but nodding for Scott’s benefit.

“I know.” Stiles whispered, pulling himself totally onto the bed, his body shaking and Scott pulled his head close to him, wrapping him in a final hug.

“It will. One way or another.” He promised, and then kissed Stiles’ forehead softly as Stiles leaned his head into Scott’s chest.

“Thanks Scott.” Stiles whispered, squeezing his hand and reluctantly, not wanting to leave Stiles at the mercy of this machine, this machine that could change his life so much if it delivered bad news, Scott started to pull away, holding Stiles’ hand until he was unable to any longer and Stiles hand dropped away.

And then his friend gave him a small wave and hating himself, Scott left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He dragged himself into the booth where the others were and saw his tearful mother, and it was then that he let go and let the tears really fall, and Melissa wrapped him in her arms, stroking his hair and rocking him slightly as he sobbed onto her shoulder, terrified for his best friend who for all they knew could be dying in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also very easy to do, so was the next one even if I felt bad doing it
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments, please keep them coming!


	25. Letharia Vulpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is electrocuted, and the twins prove they do have a heart

Two-Pack

 

“Oh my god.” Allison breathed as she watched what was happening as they approached the hospital.

Isaac felt numb as he watched it happen. The blast had gone off on the roof of the building, severing a power cable and sending it twisting and writhing through the air, sparks flying everywhere as flames licked up from the generator where he and Scott had been with Derek just hours before.

Stiles. Stiles had done this. Stiles had done this, their Stiles, his best friend, Scott’s brother, it was him who had done this, it had to be.

Stiles was the Nogitsune.

There was just no other way to explain it. Stiles wouldn’t hurt a fly, he was like Scott in that aspect. He may have a greater capacity to be an ass than Scott, but he would never hurt anyone. But this...Stiles was the one the Oni had been looking for.

Ever since the nemeton sacrifice, Stiles had been off. Irritable, sleepless, losing time, hallucinations, they had all put it down to him just being affected the worst by the sacrifice. Everything, his paranoia, his irrational fears, the strange unexplained parts of time he was missing, they had all seen them, known he was going through them, but because of the damn sacrifice they had just dismissed that as the fallout of what had happened then. Some friends they were.

And Aiden, someone who had spent a substantial amount of time trying to kill Stiles and everyone he cared about, he was the one who had figured it out first, when Scott, Stiles best friend, Isaac, who considered Stiles his best friend, Lydia, his partner in crime and even Derek, who had that weird protective thing going for him with Stiles, had totally missed it.

Yeah, some friends they were.

The sacrifice hadn't done this, not in and of itself. The damn sacrifice had let the blasted Nogitsune through the cracks. The Nogitsune had come through that door they had apparently opened in their minds, and had possessed Stiles.

Isaac snarled furiously, eyes flashing golden as he did so.

He didn't care that they had all agreed to do it. He didn't care that there was no way that Deaton could have known this would happen. This was his fault.

Screw it, Isaac was past caring. No, he wasn’t even sorry that he was thinking like this. Deaton...something sat wrong with him about him, it was one of the few things that he and Stiles agreed on. While he did seem to be relatively on the level, there was something just not quite right about the enigmatic Druid. He got that he felt he had failed Talia’s pack since they had all gotten barbequed on his watch (how had that happened, why hadn't he helped Derek and his sisters?), but still, there was something not right about all this. He had been a little too willing to let Scott, Stiles and Allison perform the sacrifice, which would power up an ancient evil tree that was a focus for supernatural powers, and was the centrepiece of Druid worship. No, if this blasted stump was so important to druids, there was no way that Deaton didn't know where it was, not if it was the centre of their very belief, particularly when Deaton was more than aware of the supernatural currents running through the damn town. And if it made the tree a lightning rod for more supernatural crap, which Beacon Hills was more than qualified at attracting on its own, why hadn't he done something to perhaps prepare them for it? Why wasn’t he out and out becoming Scott’s emissary, helping him form his pack, guiding him in a much more hands on way so that the pack wouldn’t crumble the first time it met a new threat?

And there was other stuff as well. The nemeton, the sacrifice, the claiming that he had no knowledge of where it was, they were all very well and good and could very well be coincidental, but something wasn’t right about all of that stuff. But the other stuff, he never seemed to give Scott any information until it was almost too late, about the Darach, about the kanima, stuff that could have saved lives and saved them a whole lot of trouble, he kept to himself right up until the very last minute. His unexplained relationship with the Alphas and every other threat that seemed to come through Beacon Hills, including hunters, he was up to all this up to his neck. His knowledge that Scott was a true Alpha before anyone else knew, how had he known that? Wouldn’t it have been better to tell Scott before the damn Alpha pack had shown up? Maybe he was wrong, but he was now so angry he didn't care.

All he knew was, he blamed Deaton for this and took a savage pleasure out of doing so.

While Isaac’s thoughts had raged inside him, they had turned the corner to see an ambulance had crashed into a water hydrant, sending water spilling everywhere, spreading across the entire car park while Kira, who Isaac could barely make out on the steps of the hospital, looked around in a panic.

The writhing cable had come to a stop, and now sparks were pulsing from the end of it, right into the ever growing puddle.

The ambulance driver, dazed, got out of his cab and stepped into the spreading water. The spreading water which now had hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity running through it.

The man gave a grunt, a spasm and collapsed to the ground as a frantic Kira ran down the steps, stopping at the edge of the shallow pool, waving her arms frantically.

“Everyone get back, everyone get back!” she yelled, gesturing wildly, trying to stop anyone else from getting hurt.

Isaac frowned, she was right, they had to make sure that no one else got hurt, but how on earth were they meant to do that when the electrified water was seeping everywhere and there were who knew how many people in danger from it?

Another man fell to the ground and Allison ran forward, desperate to try and help him.

And then abruptly it clicked what she was about to do as Isaac saw the water rapidly approaching her feet.

“Allison!” he yelled frantically, desperate to save her and he swiped her with all his strength, sending her to safety on the grassy verge in a heap.

But in his urgency to protect Allison, he had quite forgotten about himself.

And the water had reached his feet.

Isaac couldn't even scream as pure, unrivalled, blistering, staggering pain flashed up and through his body. He was dimly aware of noises all around him, screams, angry crackling, snapping, water gushing everywhere, but felt nothing as pure electricity pumped through his body, through his body which had few weakness, of which electricity was one of the main ones.

As the volts coursed through him, his body shuddered and spasmed, setting his entire body aflame, jarring and shaking him and he dimly realised in terror that...this was what it was like to die.

His body shook and convulsed, his nerves burning like the sun, thousands of volts of electricity surging through him, hair all standing on end, his body betraying him against his will, he was vaguely aware of a burning smell that could only be him, but the world was going dark around him as he stared out into nothing, already dead, unable to scream just feel his body shaking and convulsing, everything twitching and he fell lifeless to the floor, the world going dark around him as he collapsed, splashing side down into burning, crackling water, sending more electrified pain surging and crackling across his skin, his entire body shutting down as he died, and Scott’s face swam in his burning mind before death claimed him.

 

XX

 

Scott was looking at Kira, numb with disbelief. She had seized the writhing, sparking cable, taking hold of it and had actually absorbed all of the electricity that was coming from it, rendering the cable harmless. So much for keeping a low profile he supposed. She looked up at him hesitantly, as though she was afraid of how he was going to react but as the two of them stared at each other, Derek’s voice cut across the car park.

“Scott! He’s not breathing!”

Scott didn't need to look to know who he was talking about. There was only one person that Derek would sound so frightened for, the last member of his pack, the only one he had left.

Isaac wasn’t breathing.

Scott turned away from Kira, who looked frantically after him as he rushed to Isaac’s side, panic flooding him, his heart in his mouth as he observed Isaac’s staring, unmoving body.

No, he wasn’t, he couldn't be, he wouldn’t let him...

Scott skidded to his knees beside Isaac, who was staring eerily into nothing as Derek rolled him onto his back, determined to make him breathe again, determined for any sign of life inside him.

“He isn't breathing...” Derek breathed worriedly, his voice hitching in his throat as he started to push Isaac’s chest, determined to get something, anything out of him.

“Isaac, no god no, Isaac, come on, don't do this to me, please...” Scott breathed frantically, tears in his eyes as he beheld his fallen lover.

No, this couldn't be happening, Isaac, no he couldn't die, he wouldn’t let him die, not now, not when he needed him.

“Please Isaac don't do this to me kid.” Derek begged and Scott winced as he saw the damage that had been done to his beautiful Isaac, the awful steaming vicious burn scars crawling up his neck and his arm and his leg from where he had hit the water.

And the smell, the smell of Isaac after hundreds of thousands of volts had gone through him, the horrible, dank smell of burnt skin, heated hair, smouldering fabric, all of them were coming from Isaac, and nothing Derek was doing was helping him.

“Isaac, wake up!” Scott begged, trying to take the pain away and laying his hand on Isaac’s burned and scarred face.

And as soon as he tried to take some of the pain away, he screamed agonisingly, as if he were being electrocuted himself, there was so much pain, his Isaac was in so much pain, he was burning, he was dying, and Scott could do nothing to fix it, there was too much for him to take, it was so overwhelming that he couldn't even do anything to try and save him.

“Isaac!” Derek begged, trying again, and Scott barked at him angrily, eyes flashing red as he did so, and reluctantly Derek stopped what he was doing and allowed Scott to take over.

“No, please, you aren't going to die, I love you.” Scott whispered to Isaac, starting to pump Isaac’s chest desperately, hating how he was burning beneath his top, feeling the pain he was in, the heat searing off him, as Derek also tried to take some of the pain away, also screaming in pain as he did so.

“He’s burning, it’s like his entire body’s on fire, Scott, he might...” Derek began and Scott roared at him angrily.

“NO! He isn't going to die, I’m not going to let him. Isaac, please come on!” Scott begged, breathing air into Isaac’s mouth, trying to ignore the empty, lifeless staring eyes that were gazing up into the night sky, seeing nothing and the rubbery limp feeling of his lips, and the fact that there was no life inside him to even register that Scott was even there.

Still nothing. Isaac wasn’t breathing, but no, he wasn’t going to admit defeat, he wasn’t going to let him die.

“MOM!” Scott screamed loudly, eyes flashing red as he did so, as he once again pushed on Isaac’s chest, but Derek was shaking his head, but the look in Scott’s crimson eyes made him think it was a very bad idea to give any voice to what he was thinking.

“Come on baby, don't do this to me, please come back. Isaac I love you, come on!” Scott begged, tears falling onto Isaac’s livid scars, not caring who was hearing him as he breathed air into Isaac’s body once more.

And to his everlasting relief, Isaac’s chest raised a little as he started to breathe once again.

“That’s it gorgeous, come on that’s it, keep breathing.” Scott begged him, as Derek sagged in visible relief and tried to take some pain away again, only to scream as he tried, it was too much.

Isaac’s eyes fluttered shut, and that horrible smell was still filling his nostrils, but all Scott could do was muse on the fact that Isaac was breathing again. But his breathing was so shallow, his chest was barely rising and falling, he was still at death’s door.

And then as that awful thought occurred to him, Scott took in what exactly the electricity had done to his beautiful Isaac.

“No...” Scott whispered as Isaac’s breath hitched and seemed to stop, and he only relaxed slightly as he breathed once again, but it was clear that without help, he was going to die, regardless of what he did.

The pain, the pain was like a beacon, it was like a signal fire how much pain Isaac was in, the struggle his body was facing just to keep him alive. The horrid smell that surrounded him of burnt flesh, heated hair, the acrid smell of burnt fabric and burning rubber, the damage that had been done to him was surrounding him, overpowering him as he realised that the smell was coming from Isaac. And then there were the horrible, smoking livid scars which covered his neck, his arm and his leg. This couldn't he happening, this couldn't have happened to Isaac.

“Please Isaac, don't die, don't leave me all alone.” Scott whispered to him, kissing his forehead, ignoring the fluttering of Isaac’s eyelids as if he didn't he would see Isaac’s sightless eyes staring into space, not registering anything that was going on around him.

Scott jumped a little in fright as Isaac’s leg spasmed, and let out a piteous moan as Isaac’s body started convulsing again, as if there was another current running through him.

“No, why’s he doing that?” Scott demanded frantically, trying to stop him as he heard splashing behind him, someone getting closer.

“It’s just residual electricity Scott. You did it ok, he’s going to be fine.” Derek assured him, his voice shaking as he did so, taking Scott’s shoulder reassuringly as Scott kissed Isaac’s forehead again, his eyes closed as he did so, his eyes had opened again and he still had that horrible, lifeless blank look on his face.

Melissa came to a stop behind her son, who was covering Isaac protectively, fallen in the recently electrified water, his dry, panicked sobs ripping her heart in two as she looked on in horror at the scene around her.

Isaac had been hurt, Isaac had been harmed in this accident, Isaac had been electrocuted.

One of her boys had been electrocuted.

Her actual boy was trying his hardest to keep him, the boy he loved, alive.

And worst of all, it was her other boy who had did this to them.

“Melissa, shake a leg, help those people over there!” one of the duty nurses yelled at her but she turned to him furiously, making him recoil at the sheer venom in her gaze.

“Not until I check on Isaac.” She ground out, heading to her son’s side.

She quickly reached Scott’s side and he turned his tear filled gaze onto her as she touched his cheek soothingly, noticing how Derek was looking at her pleadingly.

“Mom, he wasn’t breathing, he was just staring...” Scott said weakly and she nodded and gently prised Isaac out of her son’s grip as she went to work, her heart hammering in her chest with pure fear, no, she wasn’t going to let him die, she wouldn’t let that happen, she couldn't lose one of her kids, not like this.

“You did a good job honey, now let me do mine.” She said, looking significantly at Derek, who gave Isaac’s fallen form a panicked look but he got up and as she had silently requested, he kept a hand on Scott’s shoulder to prevent him from interfering in any way. She needn’t have worried about him, he was so worried that Isaac might die that he was just sitting there numbly, watching and waiting for his mother to do what she could

“Oh god Isaac...you’re barely breathing, pulse is weak, third degree burns up roughly twenty percent of your body, you’re so lucky to even still be alive. Alright, I need a stretcher, now! Get him inside, now!” she yelled angrily at two orderlies and only allowed herself to stop glaring at them when they were clearly coming towards her, looking terrified.

“Mom, something’s wrong.” Scott whispered in a panic, and before she could even begin to think about how on earth he knew this, she saw that he was right and didn't waste time, she just got right to her job.

“His heart must be stopping, with everything he took in I’m not surprised, Isaac come on sweetie, don't do this to us!” she begged, trying hard not to cry but it was really hard when someone you loved was dying right in front of you and you couldn't do anything about it.

“Mom, I still can’t heal him, there’s so much pain and I can’t fix him!” Scott wailed, drawing his hand away from Isaac’s shoulder shaking it as if he had been burned, and out of the corner of her eye she saw that his hand was red raw, as if it had indeed been burned. She didn't know what that meant in werewolf terms, but either way, she knew it wasn’t good.

Isaac had barely reacted, he had been barely breathing as it was, but Scott had been right, his breathing had changed, and there was a slight sheen of sweat developing on him now that hadn't been there before.

He was having the beginnings of a heart attack.

“Oh god, come on!” Melissa screamed as Scott sobbed once again, trying to pour energy into Isaac to fix him but it was to no avail, the damage of the electricity was blocking her son, and that meant it was down to her to fix Isaac now, and all she knew was she wasn’t going to let him die, she couldn't let someone she loved die like this, certainly not when they had barely begun to live and hadn't even reached twenty, particularly when she loved him like her own and when her own son was in love with him.

She pushed several times on his chest, and Derek laid a hand on her chest, and in that single instant, she feared the worst, she feared he was about to tell her he was gone, that Isaac was dead, no, she wouldn’t hear it, Isaac wasn’t dead, he was going to be alright...

“Melissa, his heart’s started again, it was just a flutter, he’s ok.” He whispered to her and she sighed in slight relief as the orderlies finally got to her.

“What the hell took you so long? Get him inside now, young male, seventeen, severe electrical shocks and burns, heart has crashed, and he crashed for about two minutes, get him inside quickly, go!” she bellowed and the two orderlies started to wheel Isaac away from them, but before she could turn to Scott he had wriggled out of Derek’s grip and was following Isaac’s gurney inside, Derek right behind him, and to her surprise, Allison was hot on their heels while Kira looked on nervously from afar.

“Isaac...” Scott whispered softly as they wheeled him past, heading straight for A&E where they could do more for him than the entire pack combined could do for him at the moment.

“Honey, come on, come in here, they’re going to do everything they can ok?” Melissa asked softly, and her son nodded hopelessly, allowing himself to be led round the corner into a quieter corner, though not before he had seen Kira and her mother talking in the doorway.

Melissa shoved him on, noticing and not particularly caring that Allison and Derek were following them. All she could think of was Isaac, felled by the electric water, the burns on his body, the fact that his heart hadn't been beating, that he hadn't been breathing, the fact that he, a kid, had been dead for about two minutes...and all because of Stiles.

No, this wasn’t Stiles, the boy she had helped raise wouldn’t do this. No, this was some supernatural crap that had done this to him, he would never hurt anyone.

But she supposed that didn't matter to the dead people out there or to the lucky few who still had a small chance, such as the kid who she had let into her home who had made his way into her heart somehow and made himself all but her son.

And then it hit her, this, regardless of what supernatural crap was going on, was Stiles. Stiles, sweet, nervy, hyper Stiles, had killed innocent people, and Isaac was nearly dead because of whatever it was that this thing was.

She bit back a sob as she led Scott into a counselling room, used for giving families bad news and a place for them to stay when things looked bad, and she knew Scott was looking at her, terrified as to why she was bringing him here, but it was all she could do, they needed a break, before they all totally lost it.

She had barely gotten in when she let out a sob and wrapped Scott in her arms, feeling his body shaking in her grip as he sobbed onto her shoulder, desperately clinging onto her.

“Mom, Stiles...”

“It wasn’t Stiles Scott. It was the Nogitsune.” Derek said grimly, placing a hand on the young Alpha’s shoulder, but it didn't have any effect.

“Yeah but he’s gone, we need to find him, now.” Scott growled, and something about the tone of his voice and the fact that his eyes flashed red despite the tears in them when he said it made Melissa think him coming across Stiles while he was so wound up would be a very bad idea.

Melissa broke away from her son, and for the first time in a while, was reminded of how young he was, of how young all of them were. They were teenagers, the worst they should have to worry about was getting good grades and who was dating who, not life and death situations, not Nogitsunes or whatever the hell they were and definitely not worrying that someone they loved was going to die because he had been electrocuted.

“Honey-you need to calm down ok? You did good, you kept Isaac alive until we could get there, and they’ve got him in the ER now, they’re going to do everything they can to make sure he’ll be alright.” She promised him, and Scott’s wide, frightened and moist brown eyes looked at her imploringly.

“He will be alright won’t he mom?” he begged, sounding so much like he was five years old again, asking if Stiles was going to be alright after he had fallen down the stairs.

And how she wished she could give him a straight answer, to say yes, that Isaac would survive. She would feel better for a start. But she was a nurse, and she knew that the very thing that saved him from instant death was the very thing that was now trying to succumb to his injuries and let him die, in this case, Isaac being a werewolf was a double edged sword.

“I don't know.” She said weakly, and his lip trembled, and Derek turned Scott to face him gently, and Melissa was surprised to see tears in his eyes too.

“Hey...if he can survive all the crap his dad did to him, the twins, Deucalion, hunters, and me being his Alpha, he can survive anything. He’s going to be alright Scott. He’s strong, he’s a fighter. He’ll pull through.” He promised and then pulled Scott to him in a hug to reassure her son while she put her hand on the wall and tried to support herself.

Derek sounded so sure, she wished she could be so sure, she wished Scott could be so sure. But Isaac...

“This is all my fault.” Allison said in a whisper, and Melissa started, she had quite forgotten that she had been standing there.

“Allison, it’s not your fault.” Scott said, and Melissa breathed a silent sigh of relief as she turned back to face them, he may have been terrified about Isaac, but he was still her boy, still willing to do anything to make the people he cared about feel better.

Allison looked at him, her entire body shaking, and suddenly Melissa felt kind of bad that she had been kind of excluded, as the young girl was clearly shocked and barely keeping it together.

“Yes it is, I could see Kira telling us to stay back, and I went forward anyway, Isaac...he stopped me and threw me clear, but because he did that, he...” she said tearfully, her voice shaking.

And then, to Melissa’s alarm, Scott roared at her furiously, eyes flashing red as he did so, and she was profoundly glad that Derek was in front of him and threw up an arm to stop him leaping on her, that wouldn’t have been a help to anyone.

Allison recoiled in shock and fear, backing up against the wall as Melissa turned angrily to her son.

“Scott!” she barked and his eyes immediately faded back to brown and he looked at Allison apologetically.

“I’m sorry Allison, it’s not your fault, it’s...” he said, and Derek clapped his shoulder as the words failed him.

“Ok. I’m going to go back out and help, stay here as long as you need. I swear, I’ll tell you as soon as I know something sweetie.” Melissa promised her son, and his lip trembled as he hugged his mother desperately.

“He’s going to be alright isn't he? He has to be. I-I love him.” Scott whispered in her ear, and she nodded, stroking his hair to calm him, rocking him slightly.

“And that’s a reason for him to fight if nothing else is.” She said and kissed his cheek, then did Derek, who looked very surprised to have received such affection and then did the same to Allison, who looked at her worriedly before she left the room.

“I’m sorry.” Scott said softly, and Allison came close to him and Scott obliged her by wrapping her in a hug, feeling her entire body as she shook, terrified and anxious, in his grip.

“I know, you’re worried about him just like I am. If he dies, if he dies because of me, I’ll never forgive myself.” She muttered bitterly into his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

“He’s not going to die. And if he even thinks about doing it, I’ll do...something.” he vowed, not knowing quite what he would do, but he knew he would do whatever it took.

Ironic, he had made the same promise to Stiles only an hour or so ago. And right now, he was thanking whatever gods there were that he wasn’t here, because Nogitsune or not, best friend or not, the fact that the guy he loved was currently in ER because of something Stiles had done, possessed or not, and he wanted to make someone pay, and to his shame and self loathing Stiles seemed like a really good choice right now, wherever the hell he was.

Outside, Melissa was about to go and help those who had minor injuries when someone appeared in the door that she hadn't wanted to see, her ex husband really did have the worst timing.

“Melissa, I know I’m the last person you want to see here, but I’ve got a job to do.” He said, holding up his hand peaceably before she had even opened her mouth.

Melissa sighed wearily.

“Look Rafe, I know you have a job to do, but I’ve got mine to do too, so whatever you want from me, make it fast.” She said, and his eyes crinkled in concern as he saw that she had been crying.

“Melissa, what’s wrong?” he asked just as the sheriff showed up from somewhere deeper in the hospital, looking frantic.

“Hold that thought. He isn't here John, we lost him in the chaos.” She told him sadly, and he looked at her worriedly.

“I figured he would have bolted. Melissa, what is it?” he asked in concern and despite thinking she had control over herself, her voice suddenly shook as tears welled up in her eyes again.

“Isaac. He got electrocuted in the accident.” She said breathlessly, her voice quivering and the sheriff closed his eyes in dismay.

“The kid staying with you?” Rafe asked as elegantly as usual and she shot him a venomous glare that made the kanima look powerless which he recoiled from.

“Yes, the kid that I love like my own, that’s the one!” she spat viciously, and John took her arm and looked at her pleadingly.

“Melissa, calm down ok? Deep breath, that’s it. Where’s Isaac now?” he asked softly, and she looked further down the corridor.

“He’s in ER...he was, he was dead for about two minutes but Scott got him to start breathing again but now...” she said, and the sheriff nodded grimly.

“I see. Melissa, he’s going to be alright. Think what the kid’s been through, he won’t just give up, he wouldn’t do that to you for a start. He’s been through a lot, and we know how, er, resilient, he is. And besides, you know as well as I do that he wouldn’t leave Scott.” He whispered to her, and she allowed herself a small smile, yeah, Isaac wouldn’t let death take him from Scott, not if he could help it.

He would be fine.

He had to be.

“God Melissa, I’m sorry. Where’s Scott?” Rafe asked awkwardly, and she shot him a dirty look.

“In one of the family rooms, and if you’re thinking of telling him now when Isaac’s fighting for survival I’m going to take John’s truncheon and shove it so far...” she warned, and Rafe shook his head urgently.

“No of course not, I was just wondering if Scott was as alright as he can get.” He said, and she simmered down slightly.

“Other than being worried sick, he’s as fine as he’s going to get.” Melissa said and had to suppress a smile as Scott, Derek and Allison snuck along the corridor just as Parish entered, looking worried as he beckoned to John, who excused himself and followed his young deputy outside while Scott gave her a slight wave, shot his dad a dirty look and escaped the hospital with the others.

“That’s good. Ok, I’ll leave you to it, I was just worried about you and Scott.” He said, turning to go back outside to take a look at the damage that had been caused, and she sighed wearily.

“Rafe?” she asked and he turned back to her curiously.

“If you want to try and win brownie points with Scott, I’d be worried about more than just me. The two friends he cares most about in the world are all wrapped up in this, one is fighting for his life and the other is losing his mind. Try worrying about them too.” She advised him and he nodded slightly before heading outside.

Melissa heaved a weary and watery sigh. What she wouldn’t give for all this to be over, for Scott and Isaac to be wrapped up around each other safely at home, for Stiles to be doing something to be driving his dad mad, for Allison and Lydia to be shopping or talking about boys, for Derek to be sitting with some friends preferably since he didn't seem to have any with his feet up over a beer, for the twins to fit in and be accepted, for...for them all just to have normal lives.

But she couldn't make that happen. All she could do tonight was help other people get some normalcy back in their lives while she hoped against hope that the kid who had become part of hers would pull through.

 

XX

 

Scott looked at his mother worriedly as they approached the hospital. This entire thing was just as terrifying for her as it was for him, Stiles had now been missing for forty eight hours, and it was driving them both crazy.

He had the same thing playing on his mind as his mother and the sheriff did. Forty eight hours was the time limit on missing persons cases before people started to fear the worst. No one had seen hide nor hair of him since the attack at the hospital, and in any other situation, the police would now be starting to look for signs of foul play rather than simple disappearance. But, strange though it was, Scott took an odd sort of comfort in the fact that Stiles was currently being possessed by the Nogitsune. That, to him at least, meant that in some ways Stiles was safer than he otherwise would have been.

But that didn't change the fact that his best friend, his brother, was still missing. He was possessed, and Scott didn't have a clue how much Stiles was even aware of what he was doing. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how to fix him. Deaton had been in touch, but to Scott’s great fury he had told them that he would speak to Scott when he got back, and wouldn’t even tell him where the hell he was or where he had been. So basically, there was nothing to do for Stiles, since they couldn't even smell him since the Nogitsune was blocking Stiles’ smell somehow.

And as if worrying about Stiles wasn’t bad enough, they were both worried sick about Isaac.

After that night, Isaac had by some miracle been stabilised and was now in a room all to his own, hooked up to all sorts of monitors, but the doctor in charge of his care had kindly told both Scott and Melissa that just because they had stabilised him didn't mean he was going to recover. He was under heavy sedation, but it was obvious that the doctor didn't expect him to survive despite what he told Scott and Melissa.

And every day Melissa had to almost physically drag Scott away from Isaac’s fallen, burned form, Scott whining piteously in his throat as she did so, trying to get some reaction from Isaac but he just lay there as if he was...

And then he would start to cry, and that would set Melissa off, both of them still terrified that Isaac was going to die.

And there had been something in his mother’s voice when she had suggested visiting the hospital that had filled his insides with fear, squeezing his heart like a vice. She was afraid, she was frightened that Isaac wasn’t going to survive. He’d been motionless for two days, his body horribly scarred, not even looking like it was starting to heal, machines continuing to give him life when it seemed like all his body wanted to do was shut down and die.

Scott hadn't slept properly for two days. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Isaac’s burned, beaten and broken form, hooked up to all those machines, lying alone in that hospital bed, in that room all on his own, away from the people who really cared about him. And as if that weren’t bad enough, the scene kept replaying in his mind every time he did manage to get some sleep, Isaac being electrocuted, Isaac being rushed into the hospital, the clamouring of the doctors as they marvelled over the fact that he was even still breathing in the first place and the terse, frank tones the doctors used as they explained what was happening with Isaac.

And if he somehow managed to move past those visions, then Stiles would come along, laughing evilly, blowing up the school, electrocuting Isaac, being stabbed by an Oni.

He just couldn’t win.

He was so tired, he was physically tired, and he was tired of being powerless to help the two people he cared the most about, and he was tired of worrying about them, of not knowing anything, of not knowing how to help them.

“Mom?” he asked softly and she brought the car to a stop in the hospital car park, biting her lip and not facing her son.

“Yeah?” she asked and he looked at her pleadingly.

“Why were you so determined to visit today?” he asked nervously, she had been checking in on him every hour and they came every night after dinner, Scott trying to help the one he loved heal but he wasn’t able to do it, and it was killing him, Isaac was in serious pain and he could do nothing to fix him, he couldn't even wake him, no matter how long he stayed there talking to him, as Isaac was completely unaware that either of them were there.

She took a shuddering breath, and Scott immediately regretted asking, if she was this frightened to answer him, he really didn't want to know the answer, he didn't want to, he couldn't hear it, he knew what she was going to tell him and he wasn’t going to believe it, Isaac wouldn’t do that to him!

“Honey...we both know Isaac’s strong but...he’s been like this for two days, and there’s no sign of any improvement, and the machines, they’re doing a lot more work than they should be. He’s...”

“No. He isn't going to die.” Scott bit out, refusing to look at his mother and instead settled for glaring out of the window.

“I know this is hard Scott, it’s ripping me apart too. And...the longer it takes for him to wake up, the less chance there is that he will. Today...after three days they stop thinking in terms of when, and start thinking if instead.” She told him tearfully, and Scott’s lip shuddered and he shivered.

No, Isaac would wake up, he just had to.

“Are they saying he might still die?” he asked, his voice small and timid and Melissa gestured helplessly.

“He’s stabilised, but he isn't healing, not even by human standards. He might not die...but he might not wake up either.” She said, her voice scared and she saw the tears running down her son’s face and pulled him close to her, wrapping him in her arms, making hushing noises while she sniffed and tried to avoid flooding him with tears herself.

“He can’t die mom. I’ll do something, I’ll do anything, I can’t let him die. I’m already losing Stiles, I can’t lose him too. I love him.” Scott whispered tearfully, and she nodded, kissing her son’s forehead.

“I know you do.” She said softly, as she rocked her crying son, and the moan he made in his throat finally made sense.

He was a wolf crying out for the one he cared most about in his pack, and the one he was calling for wasn’t responding, and that fact was hurting her son even more.

 

XX

 

After the two of them had gotten a hold of themselves, they entered the hospital to find Allison sleeping against the wall outside of Isaac’s room.

Scott looked at her sadly. He knew she blamed herself. He also knew a small, savage bit of him blamed her too, if Isaac hadn't been so concerned about saving her, he wouldn’t be in this mess. But he didn't want to blame her, Isaac had been trying to save her.

Which meant that the mess Isaac was in was his fault for telling him to watch Allison all those months ago in the first place.

She was actually falling in love with him. Not that he could blame her. After all, they were both over and well he had fallen in love with Isaac too. She must have been here all night, waiting for some small sign of Isaac waking up, a sign that he would be ok.

He exchanged a glance with his mother, who shook her head, the girl felt bad enough, and was still kind of intimidated by the fact that Scott had roared at her when he had lost control after it happened, telling her that if there wasn’t a sign of improvement today that he might never wake up wasn’t a good way to go.

“Hey,” Scott said, shaking her awake gently, making her start and look up at him blearily, “Have you been here all night?” he asked, and she nodded, and it killed him to see her so miserable, they might not be together anymore, but he still cared about her, and part of him would always love her.

But there was something else, something else that he was trying to deny that he was feeling. She had been there all night, and she hadn't even told Isaac she loved him. And where had he been? At home. He couldn't help but think he had been a lousy whatever he was to Isaac if he had left him here all alone while he had gone home to try and sleep.

“Yeah. They won’t let me in because I’m not family.” She told them sadly, and Melissa’s face darkened, and Scott winced slightly, someone was about to get an earful from his mother for that little screw up.

“I told them he doesn't have any.” Allison said tiredly, and Scott fought back another wince, because he could practically hear his mother’s face darken at that one.

“He’s got us.” She said harshly, and Allison recoiled slightly at the tone her voice took.

Scott knew what Allison had meant, but he also get why his mother was annoyed, and not just at whatever pen pusher had decided it was a good idea to stop Allison seeing Isaac. Ever since Isaac had moved in, he had been part of the family. She had taken him in without complaint and now loved him like a son.

They were his family.

Scott was his family.

Allison looked away from Melissa, as if knowing she had raised his mother’s ire but as she simmered down after a pointed look from Scott, she gave him a small grin.

“And I’ve got a keycard.” She said, beckoning the two teenagers to follow her to Isaac’s room and she swiped the door, opening Isaac’s room, and Scott could feel the all too familiar feeling of dread flooding him, he was going to see Isaac again, Isaac wasn’t going to be moving, he was going to be barely alive just like he had been ever since he’d been electrocuted, he couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted Isaac to wake up, he wanted him back, he knew that whatever was happening with Stiles, he would be able to get through it if he could just get his Isaac back.

The door opened and Scott felt physically sick as he saw Isaac again. His beautiful Isaac was still lying in bed, machines linked up all around him, those awful scars running down his neck and along his arm, and he knew that his leg was in just the same condition. He felt the familiar rage with Stiles, and the desire to beat him to a bloody pulp came flooding back before he took a breath, remember that this wasn’t Stiles’ doing, this was the Nogitsunes. The room was so cold and impersonal, just machines that were keeping the person he loved alive, he couldn't stand it, why wasn’t he healing, he had to be healing by now hadn't he?

“Be quick.” Melissa told them and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he started to enter the room, seeing Isaac lying there as if he were dead, those horrible thoughts running around in his head again as he beheld Isaac, lying there, unmoving, unknowing, unconscious, and it was driving him mad, he needed one of them, he needed Stiles, or he needed Isaac, then he could deal with what was happening to the other, he couldn't be losing both at the same time.

He stopped in the doorway, uncertain if he wanted to go any further. He did, of course he did, it was Isaac, and if he could do anything to fix him then he would do it, but nothing he tried seemed to work, he couldn't help Isaac and it was torturing him all the more to know that someone he loved so much was lying there dying when he could do nothing to help him.

Allison then took his hand, making him jump a little as she did so as she saw what the electricity had done to him for the first time.

Scott looked down at her hand in surprise, then to her face questioningly, trying to ignore the sounds of his mother having a go at the orderly who had refused to let Allison in that were echoing down the corridor. Allison looked to him pleadingly, as if begging him not to cast her off, and he could tell this was torturing her too, seeing Isaac like this, blaming herself for what had happened to him, so he gave her a small nod and led her to the side of the bed.

Scott resisted the urge to kiss Isaac’s forehead, or to kiss something, it might not make Isaac feel better but it might make him feel better. No, Allison didn't need to find out her ex boyfriend was in love with the guy she had a thing for now, and besides, this wasn’t sleeping beauty, this was deadly real.

Deciding the thought of Isaac as sleeping beauty was something to think on at a later date, when he was healed and awake and able to scowl at him in response, he took in his beloved Isaac’s damaged body, hating that this had been allowed to happen, despising this blasted Nogitsune that had done this to the person he loved.

“I thought he’d be healing by now.” Allison said worriedly, feeling slightly sick as she saw what had happened to Isaac, those awful livid burns running up his face, he should be healing, he was a werewolf for god sake, why wasn’t he healing?

“So did I.” Scott said worriedly, the memories of his failure to take any of Isaac’s pain away still haunting him.

What use was he as an Alpha, or as a boyfriend, and ex boyfriend or a whatever the hell he was to Isaac if he couldn't even help him when he was hurting? This wasn’t like when he had nightmares just after he had moved in, when all it took to calm him down was Scott curling around him and making hushing noises in his ear while he stroked his hair to get him to drift back off to sleep. This time he was in actual, terrible physical pain and Scott could do nothing to help him, to make him feel better.

His hand had been burned, as had Derek’s, when they had tried to take the pain away from him after it happened, and even though Scott had tried since then it was still too hot, and it was unbearable to be able to touch Isaac for long, and it was killing him. He wanted to help Isaac, he wanted to fix him, he wanted Isaac back and he couldn't do anything to help him, he couldn't even help fix him and that was twisting a knife into his heart that he couldn't cope with.

He had to try again. Isaac was just lying there, totally unaware that he had visitors, totally unaware that the two people who were in love with him were right beside him, and it was killing Scott. And what was worse, he could feel the pain radiating off him, he could feel the pain that his beloved Isaac was in, and it was making him feel a thousand times worse knowing that there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He had to try, he had to try and fix him at least.

And so, gently, so as not to cause Isaac any more pain, he reached his hand out and took a gentle hold of Isaac’s burned up arm, hating how burned, hard and crispy it felt under his palm, and wishing he could do something to put Isaac back to the way he was.

“Is he in pain?” Allison asked hesitantly, and unable to speak since he was feeling so much pain coming from Isaac, he simply nodded.

Yes, he was still in immense pain. It wasn’t quite as bad as it had been, that burning pain he had felt screaming off of Isaac when he had been electrocuted but it wasn’t much better either. Unable to stand it any longer, Scott started once again, trying to take the pain away from him, hoping this would be it, this would be the one that kick started his healing and made him come back to him.

Isaac suddenly reacted, and Scott’s heart leapt, but to his increasing dismay, he didn't open his eyes, he didn't speak, he barely reacted at all, he just grimaced in pain, his head moving as if trying to sense where this strange sensation was coming from, and Scott could barely hear the accelerating beeps of the machine as he tried as hard as he could to take all the pain from Isaac, he knew how much pain he was in, he needed to take as much of it as he could...

But there was too much. Scott resisted the urge to snarl in anger as he was forced to let go of Isaac, the pain he had just drained from Isaac threatening to overwhelm him, and his heart fell still further as Isaac went back to the exact same position he had been in when they came in. But it was a start, he told himself, it was the most Isaac had moved since the accident, and hopefully the doctors would take that as a sign that Isaac wasn’t down and out yet.

And, as he stroked Isaac’s poor burned arm, lamenting what had happened to the guy he loved, he sensed that by doing what he did, he actually had drained a substantial amount of pain from him, so much so that, he hoped, his healing would finally kick him.

And call him shallow, but he didn't want Isaac walking around with a scar for the rest of his life. He was too gorgeous for that. Mind you...it did show that the guy he loved was brave, getting himself burnt to a crisp to save someone else.

Either way, but if he was holding Isaac’s cheek to kiss him, he didn't want to be causing him pain, no matter how brave (or stupid, what he thought Isaac was depended on his mood) he had been.

Scott gasped as the beeping returned to normal, the sheer overload of the pain his lover was in almost crippling him as he fought the urge to collapse, the pain feeling like it wouldn’t be satisfied until it had killed something, or someone.

“It won’t heal him, but it’ll help with the pain.” He gasped in response to the worried look he could feel Allison giving him, after all, they knew basically everything about each other, he could tell when she was scared, for him, for others, for Isaac.

“Did Stiles really do this?” she asked angrily, and there was the familiar tone, the hunter tone he had always called it, whenever she was pissed and wanted to make someone else pay for whatever it was had happened.

Scott hesitated before answering. A few nights ago, when it had happened, he had wanted to hurt Stiles. He didn't care about the Nogitsune, he just wanted to make Stiles pay for doing this to Isaac. Stiles was his best friend, and he loved him, but he loved Isaac too, and Isaac had nearly died, innocent people had died, because of him.

But, after he had calmed down, he knew this wasn’t Stiles. He would never have done something like this. This just wasn’t Stiles, something was using his body to cause all this chaos, pain and misery. He and Isaac may fight like cats and dogs at times, but Stiles loved Isaac too. And besides, he loved Scott too much to ever do anything that would really hurt Isaac.

“Whatever’s controlling him did it. Whatever’s inside him.” He told her sternly, and he could feel her fiery yet ice cold hunter persona retreat slightly after the gentle rebuke.

“Then how do we get whatever the hells inside of him out of him again?” she demanded angrily, he could sympathise, he wanted to make it pay too.

“I’m working on it.” He promised her, and she nodded, then gave a hopeless sigh.

“You’ve done all you can. Come on.” She said, and he nodded, and noticed her squeezing Isaac’s hand gently so as not to hurt him any more than he already was.

As Allison left the room, Scott looked mournfully at Isaac, lying there, half dead, burned up, unknowing, feeling that sick feeling in his stomach again.

“Hey, when you wake up, and don't even joke because you are going to wake up, I’m not going to mess around anymore. I love you, and I want you back. So please come back to me. Besides,” he said, smiling with tears in his eyes, “it looks like someone needs to tell you to keep away from live currents.” He whispered, and then leaned over the bed and kissed Isaac’s messy hair.

“I love you Isaac, so much.” He managed before taking a deep breath and heading out after Allison.

And, unnoticed by Scott as the door closed, behind him, Isaac made a slight moan and stirred.

“Sc-tt.” He mumbled before falling unconscious once again.

 

XX

 

Melissa strolled away from a terrified and shaking intern, the same one who had been foolish enough to stop Allison seeing Isaac and saw both kids standing outside the room, Scott looking as though he were about to cry and Allison not looking much better.

“I could do more mom, I could take some more pain away, more than I’ve managed before.” He explained, and she looked at him hopefully.

“So he might be able to start healing?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“I hope so.” He said softly, and she nodded.

“I’ll go in and see him, out in a bit.” She told them both and entered Isaac’s room, her face a mask of motherly worry and concern.

“I’m sorry again.” Scott said, and Allison looked at him curiously.

“For what?” she asked, not having a clue what he was apologising for.

“The other day, when I roared at you as if this was your fault, I was scared, I didn't mean it.” He said softly, and she took his hand again.

“I know you didn't.” She told him kindly, wiping a tear from his cheek with her thumb and he was about to ask her something when two bickering voices started carrying up the corridor.

“Well does he really need comic books?” Aiden asked, rummaging in a carrier bag, and Ethan shrugged.

“Well I don't think he’d appreciate flowers, he isn't even awake to eat grapes, they’d go off, and Scott would kill us if they got Isaac fixed and then made him sick with off grapes.” He reasoned, and both Scott and Allison grinned at each other, and had to admit, it was quite good reasoning.

“Hey, you do realise he isn't even awake to read these either?” Aiden asked, and Ethan sighed wearily.

“Yeah but them he can read when he wakes up! Don’t take it out on me just because your Serenity comic was sold out, I told you to order it.” He nagged and Aiden scowled as they came round the corner, stopping short when they found a gleefully grinning Scott and Allison right outside the door.

“Ah.” Aiden said hesitantly, as if suddenly terrified he wasn’t meant to be there.

“Um...” Ethan began awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.

“Can we help you?” Scott asked sweetly, as both twins went crimson, trying to hide the carrier bags behind their backs.

“Um, we’ll be going now.” Aiden said nervously, and Scott shook his head.

“No, don't. Did you get stuff for Isaac?” he asked, in a strange way kind of touched that they would actually bother getting Isaac anything.

The twins exchanged a look and they revealed two carrier bags, one with several comics including Batman, the Avengers and Star Wars, and the other with sodas and sweets and chocolate and things.

“Well, yeah.” Ethan admitted, and Allison smiled widely, raising her phone to take a picture of the twins.

“What are you doing?” Aiden asked suspiciously and she smiled coyly.

“Well, I take picture, I send picture to Lydia, I tell Lydia you’re doing something nice for Isaac, Lydia is very impressed, Aiden might get laid.” She purred, and his face brightened.

“Um, can you let her know we got him six different comics?” he asked hopefully, and she rolled her eyes in amusement while Ethan shook his head.

“So, wait, you really just bought this stuff as a get well present for Isaac?” Scott asked suspiciously, after all, that wasn’t the sort of thing they did.

“Why else would we buy it?” Aiden asked, and Scott raised an eyebrow at them.

“Wait, so this is nothing to do with you two trying to convince me to let you into the pack?” he asked, still suspicious.

“No! Scott, the poor guy got fried, believe me, we know what that’s like, it majorly sucks and he got loads more than anyone ever has any business getting. We just felt bad for him.” Ethan explained, and Scott sniffed slightly, determined to find out if he could smell a deception.

And to his surprise, he didn't find any.

“And besides, the guy deserves a break, he’s always getting smacked around a bit, we reckoned he could do with something to make him feel a bit better.” Aiden explained, not meeting Scott’s eyes and to his everlasting surprise, both of them were telling the truth, this had nothing to do with them wanting to be in the pack, they just wanted to do something nice and decent.

“But if it convinces you we’re nice guys after the fact, well that’s just an added bonus.” Ethan admitted nervously, and Scott grinned in amusement.

“For the record, you do you know you pair were the ones smacking him around the most?” Allison pointed out, and both twins scowled at her.

“Yeah, that was before, this is now. And...well he’s kind of a nice guy. I mean he has every reason to hate us and want us dead, and I doubt he’d mind, but he’s not going out of his way to be a jerk to us.” Ethan explained, and Scott could feel himself tensing, there was something about Ethan saying that...

Hang on, he couldn't like Isaac could he?

“So, can we go in? We didn't think anyone would be here, so we were just going to pop in and leave the stuff.” Aiden said nervously while Scott glared suspiciously at an oblivious Ethan.

Melissa left the room, her eyebrow raised as she saw the twins standing there.

“What are you two doing here?” she asked in surprise, and they showed her the stuff in the bags.

“We figured he has no proper family to care about him, and with Stiles causing havoc, he might have needed someone to show they cared. I mean we don't, but we didn't want him thinking no one did.” Ethan explained, and she smiled a little.

“And when you had gotten here and couldn't get in the door?” she asked curiously, and both boys exchanged glances.

“We’d find a way.” Aiden assured her and she rolled her eyes, for find a way, read break down door.

“In you go then.” She told them, after a hesitant nod from Scott who was still glowering at Ethan, and Aiden laid a hand on his shoulder as he passed.

“Hey, don't worry, Ethan doesn't fancy your boyfriend, he’s Danny’s through and through. But...I think he is falling in like with him.” He told him in a weary voice, which nonetheless made him relax a little.

The twins entered the room, the door shutting behind them, Scott feeling slightly better about it all, if Ethan did just like Isaac as a potential friend, then so be it. It would be a miracle since Isaac still blamed them for Boyd, but still...

“Can we trust them? What if they hurt him?” Allison said, and as she did so, horrific images of Isaac clawed, burned and all sorts flashed a million miles an hour through his brain.

“They wouldn’t dare.” Scott growled, and she shrugged, accepting his judgement.

“Honey? Does Ethan?” Melissa asked curiously in an undertone, and his eyes flashed red a little.

“He wouldn’t dare.” He assured her and Melissa tried to hide a snigger as a cough.

Inside the twins were looking at Isaac worriedly, the scars running up the side of his body looking awful.

“No wonder Scott’s so wound up, Stiles is some evil Nogitsune and did this, and Isaac’s well, this.” Aiden said grimly, and Ethan nodded, leaving the stuff they had gotten him on the chair.

“Yeah, and we thought we were hard done by when she...” Ethan began, and Aiden growled warningly, making Ethan shut up.

“Yeah, but she’s dead, just like she deserved the bitch. Maria was though, you know, like this.” He said, his harsh tone fading slightly as he remembered and looked at Isaac sadly.

“Yeah, she was. He looks slightly better, that witch got all of her.” Ethan said softly, and Aiden nodded, the memory painful.

“Yeah. Hey, Isaac? Do us a favour and wake up would you? Your boyfriend needs you.” He said, touching Isaac’s shoulder with a gentleness he usually reserved for Lydia.

“Yeah, and it kind of sucks that we can’t piss you off just by breathing.” Ethan lamented, doing the same on the other side, feeling a strange feeling in his chest, which he reserved only for Aiden and Danny.

“Come on, let’s go. Besides, we did something nice and I feel...odd.” Aiden said, clearly uncomfortable, and Ethan smirked at him.

“That’s called compassion.” He told him as they turned to leave.

“Well I don't like it.” Aiden complained and his twin smirked as both of them left the room.

Scott looked into the room, and relaxed as he saw that Isaac was still fine. He might have trusted them, but there was being trusting and being stupid, and he wasn’t going to be stupid with Isaac potentially in danger.

“Thank you.” He said, still not quite believing they had just done this out of the goodness of their own hearts.

“You’re welcome. See you at school.” Aiden said, and both twins were about to leave when Scott stopped them.

“Hey...look, thank you for doing that for Isaac. And, how do you fancy keeping up with this being good streak?” he asked, and Allison looked at him curiously, as did his mother and the twins.

“What do you mean?” Ethan asked curiously, and Scott shrugged.

“Well, I actually believe you didn't want any brownie points from me out of this. Want to earn some anyway?” he said, and Aiden, surprisingly, shook his head.

“Scott, we just felt bad for him, we’ve kind of been close to his shoes.” He said enigmatically, which Scott vowed to get Lydia’s help in finding out, and he nodded.

“I get it ok, you don't need to tell me, and I get you genuinely felt bad for him. And yeah, I can tell you didn't want anything out of this. But, how about if you do something for me, I give you a chance?” he asked, and both twins perked up.

“Meaning?” Ethan asked hopefully, and Scott shrugged.

“Well, I might, might, consider letting you into the pack.” He said, and the twins exchanged a look.

“What do you need?” Aiden asked.

Scott nodded to the room where his beautiful Isaac was lying, hopefully starting to move away from death’s door.

“I need you to protect him.” He told them softly, and both twins could see how vulnerable Scott truly was right now.

Stiles was missing, and was possessed, doing awful things into the bargain. And Isaac, who he loved, was in here, and was possibly still dying. It was destroying him.

“We can’t protect him from electricity Scott, and it’s kinda too late for that.” Ethan pointed out, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, I know. I want you to protect him from Stiles.” He said darkly, and everyone looked at him in shock.

“What?” Allison demanded and Scott flicked her a look before turning back to the twins.

“Look, the Nogitsune has Stiles, we know that much. And we know parts of Stiles are influencing it. We also know that Stiles and Isaac don't always get on. I know Stiles would never hurt Isaac, but if the Nogitsune gets a hint of their rivalry, it might try and hurt Isaac to I don't know, try and honour Stiles or something. I know they’ve stopped, but, if the thing finds out Isaac’s here, it might try and hurt Isaac, to either get more power over Stiles or to, to get to me.” He explained, his throat catching as he said so.

“So you want us to be his bodyguards?” Ethan asked, and Scott nodded.

“Only at night, he’ll be safe enough during the day, too many people coming in and out.” He said, and the twins nodded.

“Sure, we’ll watch him. He’ll want to kill us, and you when he finds out, but yeah, we’ll watch him for you.” Aiden said, and Scott smiled a little.

“Thanks. And...”

“We’re already keeping an eye out for Stiles and demon ninjas don't worry.” Ethan assured him, and Scott gave them his first genuine smile, which they hesitantly and hopefully returned, something new stirring in them: a hope for a pack.

“Thank you.” He said kindly and he left with his confused mother and ex right behind him, and contemplating just how, when all this ended, he was going to convince Stiles and Isaac to accept the twins into the pack.

 

XX

 

Danny sat down at coach’s desk, looking at the get well soon card coach had gotten for Isaac. The man may be slightly demented, and care more about lacrosse than anything else, but that didn't mean he didn't care about his students.

And besides, considering how lucky Isaac was to even be alive right now, he was just relieved that he was able to actually sign the card.

Scott had been a wreck for the last few days, he had hardly been able to function, he looked so pale, drawn out, tired and anxious. He was hardly sleeping, his skin was pale, he was jumpy, he was stressed, and all of that was not helped by the fact that Stiles had been missing. He had been up skyping Jackson half the night, explaining all that was going on and Jackson had seemed worried. An ass of a best friend he may be, but he was an ass who cared about his friends, and hearing about Stiles vanishing and Isaac being electrocuted had worried him.

And Ethan hadn't talked to him since he had vanished the other night to go and find Stiles, as if he were trying to prove his pack credentials to Scott. He didn't understand why Scott just didn't let the twins into his pack, after all, he’d known Scott for years, he was a puppy, he loved everyone, (Isaac being the ultimate proof, he had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go and had actually fallen in love with him, and according to Jackson, Isaac hadn't instantly earned Scott’s affection when they had first met) why was he so dead set against the twins? Stiles and Isaac too for that matter?

Danny frowned thoughtfully as he considered what to write to Isaac. It just wasn’t the same without him around, and Scott, who always looked so cheery no matter what else was going on, just looked virtually lifeless without him and Stiles. And besides, there was no denying that he was nice to look at.

And very brave if the reports he’d heard from Lydia about what had happened when he was shocked were true.

And then it came to him.

_To Isaac,_

_You need to hurry up and get well. Scott’s a wreck without you, he needs you with him. He needs you back. And we all miss you too. Practice isn't the same without your snarky comments, and the classes aren't the same without hearing you and Stiles bickering in the back. Even coach misses you, since he’s the one who actually bought the card, you must be a good lacrosse player, he wouldn’t bother otherwise. Look what happened to Greenberg, he was in hospital with a broken leg and all coach did was laugh at him._

_We all really miss you. Get well soon buddy_

_Love from_

_Danny_

 

XX

 

Scott looked at Stiles fallen form, wincing at the wound in his stomach from the Oni’s sword, which Stiles, his best friend, had twisted inside him. Deaton, who had finally deigned to return, had apparently poisoned the Nogitsune, but had warned that it wouldn’t last long and that the Nogitsune had such a hold of Stiles that there wasn’t much hope for recovery, and while he had a few ideas (which of course he didn't tell Scott) he wasn’t optimistic. He had then added that he had heard what had happened to Isaac, and wasn’t optimistic about him either.

Great, just what he needed, more bad news.

Scott gasped a little as his stomach gave another flare of pain, and he briefly closed his eyes, wishing Isaac was here, whispering to him, telling him he’d be alright, making a fuss over him, kissing him.

He was losing Stiles. Isaac still wasn’t showing any signs of recovery.

He just wanted them both back.

He sniffed a little, wiping his eyes. Feeling sorry for himself wasn’t going to make him heal any faster.

But things had to change.

As soon as Isaac woke up, he was going to tell him he loved him, that he should never have broken up with him, and ask him if he wanted to try again.

He loved Stiles, and he wanted to free him of this Nogitsune, get him back to normal, and prove Deaton wrong.

And he loved Isaac, and he would make damn sure he knew it and would beg if that’s what it took to get him to take him back, kiss him, hold him, and prove Deaton wrong.

And nothing was going to stand in his way.

He was getting his guys back.

Whatever the cost.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad electrocuting Isaac, me and my friend jinxed it, we thought Isaac was safe and then bam the poor gorgeous bugger got zapped
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


	26. De-Void Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden acts as Isaac's bodyguard, Nogitsune Stiles is a very bad boy, Isaac heads towards Allison and Melissa starts to care about another kid

Two-Pack

 

Aiden was sitting inside Isaac’s room, reading one of the comics that he and Ethan had bought the fallen werewolf. Tonight was his night to babysit Scott’s beloved Beta, and Aiden was determined to prove to Scott that he and his twin could be trusted. He may have been a lot of things, and Scott knew full well what some of the less than savoury things were, but he wanted to prove himself to the young Alpha, and if protecting Isaac got the two of them into Scott’s good graces, then that’s what he would do.

“You’re missing out dude, the Jedi are about to try and off Vader.” He told Isaac, who of course said nothing.

However, despite the fact that Isaac hadn't said anything since his attack, he was showing signs of recovery, and Aiden could see the expression of relief on Melissa’s face every time she came in and found him doing better. While he still hadn't officially woken up, he was no longer in a coma, medically induced or otherwise, and his healing power had finally kicked in, healing the scars that the electricity had wrought upon him, so other than the fact that he hadn't woken up in ages, he was looking as right as rain again.

Well he would be until he finally did wake up, and which point Aiden was convinced he would be readmitted within minutes after being nearly kissed to death.

He actually felt bad for Scott. He could tell he loved Isaac. Yeah Kira was there and the two of them had been inseparable recently, but he suspected that had more to do with the fact that Isaac was still unconscious and Stiles was still evil than anything else. He loved Isaac, and the devastated pained expression on his face every time he visited was more than enough to let him know that much. But, Aiden may have been jumping the gun but he reckoned Isaac wouldn’t keep his beloved Alpha waiting much longer.

God did he hope he wouldn’t, these seats weren’t comfy, and he was running out of comics to read.

He looked musingly at Isaac, feeling that strange feeling in his chest again that his oh so cocky twin had labelled as compassion. He didn't want to be feeling it. He also didn't want to be feeling fond of Isaac in any way, shape or form. After all, the guy hated him, and he reckoned he actually hated him more than he hated Ethan. Refusing to be troubled by that though (even though he was) he mused on the possibility of Scott, Stiles and Isaac liking him more if he had been the younger twin as opposed to Ethan being the baby. An interesting theory, if only he could test it.

Admittedly, he had a quick temper, and a certain part of him, the only part that had been lovingly nurtured by Deucalion, did enjoy harming, if not killing, but still he wasn’t entirely bad.

He looked at Isaac’s arm, remembering with a slight shudder where those awful electrical burns had been. The last time he had seen them, all those years ago...she hadn't been so lucky. None of them had. Everyone they cared about had been taken from them in one hellish night by that evil, mousy looking vile witch of a woman. Maria hadn't stood a chance. Isaac had only survived through sheer luck, and a little of the McCalls stubborn disposition. Maria hadn't had that option. She never even had the chance to survive after what that witch had done to her. Or to the rest of the pack.

Isaac shifted a little bit, jarring Aiden from his thoughts. Yeah, Isaac could have gotten off so much worse. It was a miracle that he was even still breathing, but he was here, and that made Aiden feel slightly better about the entire situation, considering it was coming apart around their ears, and poor Scott was lucky he was going from one day to the next since he was without his best friend and his boyfriend.

Aiden looked at Isaac, glad that he had mostly recovered, but still, the fact that he still wasn’t awake was still preying on Scott and Melissa’s minds. And...well he was starting to feel kind of fond of the guy. He supposed you couldn't spend hours with someone, even if they were unconscious, without growing slightly fond of him.

Dumb McCall and his dumb pack making him care about people.

Dumb Ethan too for that matter, for finding it funny in the first place.

And dumb him for letting himself get so involved with them all, for becoming, well, fond of them. Before now, he’d only really ever had Ethan. True the rest of the Alphas had been pack to an extent, but being the youngest, Deucalion had only really used them as terrifying muscle and as agents when something a bit more subtle than a woman with an aversion to shoes and a big brawny brainless oaf was needed. True, Kali had been decent to them most of the time, protecting them when Ennis got a little too territorial, and she had also taught them how to fight, but she had been far from perfect. She’d been the only one who’d given them outright affection in the Alpha pack, but only as a sort of close teacher, nothing more, or a distant aunt, nothing else.

Not what they needed.

But now, Aiden was starting to really care about these people. And he really resented it. He and Ethan had spent nearly all their lives, and had been part of three packs, and the only ones who had truly cared were taken from them long before they had been ready to stand alone. They had then come across another pack, and been treated like shit.

And the pack they had found after that had been even worse.

And now, all of them, Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Kira, Derek, Melissa, he was starting to care about all of them. While before it had been about earning Scott’s approval and keeping in Lydia’s good books simply for his own selfish ends, now he wanted to do it because he could, because he wanted them to like him, because he wanted them to want him around. And that was the oddest thing of all.

“Hey, you want to hurry up and wake up? I mean, well, Scott misses you, he’s hopeless without you, and he needs your help since Stiles is AWOL. Kira’s probably making moves on your boyfriend. Derek’s being a jerk to us, Peter’s even worse, Melissa looks like she’s about to cry half the time she sees you. Danny and the rest of the team, even coach, wrote you a nice message in your get well soon card, and then they did it again when coach got shot by an arrow. Allison’s a state without you, she wants you back, how doesn't she realise you’re in love with Scott? And Ethan, I think he’s become fond of you and I’m fed up of him moping when he comes back from babysitting. And because she’s so busy worrying about everyone else, Lydia’s hardly seen me, so I’m getting very grumpy since I’m not getting any. So like I said, hurry up dude, or I swear, I will tell you what happens in each of these comics.” He told the sleeping Isaac, but once again received no reply, making him sigh wearily.

“Alright fine, be that way. But so help me, if I have to start reading the women’s magazines out in the waiting area, you and me, issues.” He said huffily, looking through the bag and trying to decide what to read next.

He was glad that they had done this for Isaac though. Not the least of which reason that it had gotten them into Scott’s good books, that hadn't been what they intended at all. But seeing what had happened to Isaac after what had happened to their first pack, they just couldn't sit back and do nothing. They couldn't let Isaac suffer alone, figuring everyone might be so worried about Stiles that he might get forgotten. And the guy might hate him, but...well he didn't want him to. He felt bad for him. He’d sneaked a peek at Isaac’s medical records when no one was looking one night when he was bored, and the guy had been through a lot. No wonder Scott was so damn protective of him.

He deserved a break.

And if he could help, if Ethan could help, then they would.

Damn Scott McCall and his loving everyone the bloody hippy, he was rubbing off on them.

He stood up, stretching his stiff legs.

“Don’t wake up when I’m gone ok? If you wake up and someone isn't there to let Scott know right away, I think he might actually go Vader on us. And seriously, this Dark Times comic is awesome, you should wake up just to read that.” He told him, clapping Isaac’s leg gently as he left the room, wincing as he did so.

“And if not, wake up to spare my legs, damn those seats hurt.” He complained bitterly to himself as he left the room.

Melissa was at the desk, frowning to herself as she studied Isaac’s records. It was a good thing his father was dead, what with all the tests and xrays she had made the doctors do since Isaac wasn’t going anywhere, she now saw exactly what he had done to his son. Evil bastard, if she had known Isaac back then, if she had ever treated him, she’d have made damn sure his sick father never got his hands on her boy again.

“Hey.” Aiden said nervously, standing beside the desk and she looked up at him.

She had to admit, while odd, considering she knew what the twins had done and who they were, she was actually quite reassured by their presence in the hospital at night, it gave a sort of aura of safety that she thought was quite nice. And while she knew that their main reason for doing anything at the moment was to earn Scott’s approval and get into his pack, she could also tell that genuine concern for Isaac had brought them here in the first place, and that made her think they might not be quite as hopeless as they seemed to think they were.

And, despite being formerly murderous Alpha werewolves, both of them were very polite, and were taking their job of watching Isaac very seriously.

It was kind of touching really.

“Hey...I want to say Aiden?” she asked hopefully, and he gave her a small grin and nodded.

“Yeah, people used to say it was actually harder to tell us apart when we were apart rather than when we were together.” He told her, and she nodded, that did make sense, if they were together, Ethan was usually slightly more reserved, slightly behind Aiden, who was clearly the older twin and looked out for his little brother, even if he was only a little brother by a few minutes at most.

“I would say so.” She agreed, taking in the sight of the young omega, was he?

Or was he a probationary beta?

This pack dynamic stuff was confusing. Mind you, she was actually kind of glad Scott didn't give her a version of the chessboard, which seemed to completely baffle John half the time.

“Well Stiles said I had guy hair and Ethan had gay hair if that helps. Come to think of it, Scott didn't appreciate that, neither did Isaac, and Allison still never got it.” He mused and Melissa hid a smile.

God she hoped they could get that Stiles back soon, the kid she had helped raise, and not the one who was going around killing people, getting Isaac electrocuted, causing havoc oh, and the not so insignificant instance when he had twisted a sword that was impaled in her son’s stomach.

She might not be a wolf but she had wanted to rip Deaton’s head off after he told her that little bit of joyous news.

Mind you, he had saved Scott so she supposed she couldn't complain.

“It’s fine, I think I’ll remember. Any sign of life?” she asked worriedly, her eyes darting to Isaac’s door, and Aiden shrugged.

“A little, he’s moving around a lot more though. But I don't understand why he hasn’t woken up properly yet. You reckon its a wolf thing, or just a recovery thing?” he asked in a low voice, and she frowned musingly as she considered her answer.

She was learning a bit more about the kids ability to heal but she was also trying to match it with what she knew about medicine. But she reckoned she was getting there.

“I think a bit of both actually. I just wish he’d wake up. I miss having him in the house. And Scott...”

“Misses him like crazy.” Aiden supplied, and she gave him a small smile.

“Exactly. Don’t worry, I’ll pop in on my rounds in a bit and see if there’s any change.” She assured him, and he gave her a sort of smile and headed off in the direction of the toilets.

Melissa looked musingly at the twin as he headed along the deserted corridor. It said a lot for both of them, staying up all night to watch Isaac. She knew Isaac wasn’t their biggest fan, neither was Scott, but somewhere along the line the twins had become fond of them and wanted to prove themselves to Scott. She knew full well they had an ulterior motive, but she couldn't help but feel proud of the twins when she saw the effort they were putting in to get the pack to trust them.

She shook her head. If someone had told her five years ago she would be worrying about her son being a werewolf, the kid she had basically raised as her own would be an evil Nogitsune, the kid she would take in would also be a werewolf and fall madly in love with her own kid who then reciprocated his feelings, and about two former murdering teenagers who were also wolves, she’d have thought they were crazy.

Now she was the crazy one.

And now, she was beginning to worry about the two murderous twins who were trying so hard to earn Scott’s approval.

Shaking her head, and vowing to see what she could find out about the twins on the hospital records when she came back from her rounds, she got to her feet, watching as Aiden disappeared into the bathroom.

Aiden liked the hospital when it was like this, dead quiet, very peaceful, with no one looking at him funny for sitting in and guarding the unconscious lone survivor of the accident outside. No other patients got in the way, no one tended to come in and out, it was a nice quiet night on the wards, and odd though it was, he liked the quiet.

And...it was strange, but he and Ethan both agreed they liked talking to Melissa when she was on night shift. She always made a point to talk to them, which was far more than they deserved considering not so long ago they had been trying to kill her son, the kid she had effectively raised as her son, and the kid who she had taken in and was now also basically her son. She was kind to them, she didn't judge them, and he was actually beginning to think she was starting to care for them, strange as that was.

He smiled musingly as he washed his hands, and chanced a look in the mirror to see how tired he looked, when his heart stopped.

Pale, grinning maliciously, winning the same tshirt and hoody he had vanished in, his hair still as messy and spiky as his mental state, was Stiles, and he was standing right behind him, his image thrown into relief by the lights that suddenly decided to start flickering.

“Hi Aiden.” He said in that slightly odd tone of voice that made it clear that Stiles wasn’t at home and it was the Nogitsune calling the shots.

Aiden turned in a panic, claws and fangs extending, eyes flashing blue but Stiles, augmented by the Nogitsune, was much faster and backhanded him, sending him crashing into the wall. Aiden growled angrily, slashing at him with his claws, but Stiles was far too quick for him, grabbing his wrist and forcing Aiden to stab himself with his own claws.

Aiden roared in pain, images of what they had helped Kali do to Boyd flashing through his brain, but he shook them off, kicking Stiles in the gut and forcing him away from him while he extracted his claws from his stomach.

Stiles however was unaffected, simply back flipping with the impact and landing cat like on his feet before giving Aiden a sadistic grin and revealing a long black sword which he had apparently pulled from nowhere.

“How did you?” Aiden demanded, recognising it as an Oni sword but Stiles didn't answer and simply lunged with the blade, making Aiden twist out of the way and claw at Stiles, but he simply ducked and weaved out of the way, smacking Aiden in the cheek with his fist and slamming him into the wall.

Aiden grunted in annoyance and before he could make his next move, Stiles stabbed the Oni sword into his left shoulder, making Aiden roar in pain as he was pinned to the wall, unable to move away without the burning shadowy blade causing him immense pain. He tried to pull the blade out but Stiles was too quick for him, revealing a lethal dagger that glinted silver in the flickering lights of the bathroom which he plunged into Aiden’s right hand, trapping it against the wall beside his waist as Aiden roared in pain again.

“Now don't be a bad doggy.” Stiles purred, revealing another dagger and stabbing it through Aiden’s other hand which was stuck above his shoulder which was already burning with pain due to the sword stuck in it, leaving him as if he were dancing to ‘Walk Like an Egyptian’.

“Stiles...” Aiden ground out, wanting to break free, but there must have been silver in the daggers, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything, he was trapped, and was completely at Stiles mercy, and he could feel blood trickling down from the wound in his shoulder.

Stiles patted his cheek fondly, cocking his head at him as if considering what to do with him.

“You shouldn’t have held back you know. If you hadn't, you might not be in this pickle. But, since you and your brother want so much to lick Scott’s paws for him, well I suppose killing his best friend would be kind of a step backwards.” He taunted, and despite the pain he was in, and the trickles of red and black blood coming from each wound that looked much worse every time the lights flickered, Aiden growled at him menacingly.

“Count yourself lucky then.” He snarled and Stiles chuckled.

“You know, he’s never going to let you in. What use does a sap like Scott have for a killer like you? And one word from his beloved Isaac, and you and your brother are yesterday’s news. So why bother?” he asked, and Aiden growled at him, trying to ignore the same questions that were now running through his head.

Dickhead Nogitsune.

“What are you doing here?” he bit out instead, trying to ignore the images of the bleak future in his brain.

“Well, I heard Isaac wasn’t feeling well, I only wanted to come in and see him.” Stiles said playfully, and Aiden glared viciously, struggling against the blades, and Stiles laughed.

“Ah, so you’ve actually started to like the snarky idiot, this isn't just about protecting something Scott cares about. Aww sweet, you’re all going to be best friends.” He taunted, and Aiden snarled.

“When I get out of here, I’m going to rip your throat out.” He vowed, and Stiles clucked his tongue in disappointment.

“Aww poor Aiden, sucks to be you doesn't it? A murder, in the pack of a pacifist, who’s just been schooled by a weakling, a weakling you now want to kill, but can’t, because if you do, the pacifist will hate you forever and never give you the home you and your sad act twin want so badly.” He teased, patting his cheek and Aiden struggled again, determined to at least hurt Stiles, who simply laughed as he struggled, unable to move due to what he’d done to him.

“Well, I’d love to stand around and make you feel crap all night, but I’ve got places to be. After all, a fly on the wall told me Isaac’s about to wake up, and I thought I’d be the one who would welcome him back to the land of the living.” He said, turning and heading for the door.

“NO! You leave him alone!” Aiden demanded and Stiles strolled back up to him lazily, grinning darkly.

“You do care. But not just about him. You reckon that if I do anything to Scott’s precious little Isaac, he’ll never trust you, never let you into his pack. And the best part of it is? You’re so right!” he purred sadistically and Aiden lunged for Stiles, he didn't care that he couldn't move, he didn't care that Stiles was Scott’s best friend, all he knew was he wanted to shut Stiles up, and protect Isaac, because the fucker was right, if anything happened to Isaac, Scott would never let him into the pack, or Ethan either.

Stiles laughed, a cruel, evil mocking laugh and simply smacked Aiden’s chin, making his jaws clamp shut. He then forced his head backwards, hand covering his mouth while he tried to break free of his grip, unable to even nick him with his fangs.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt Isaac. Not much anyway.” He promised with a deadly whisper, and then slammed his fist into Aiden’s jaw, slamming his head back against the wall, and all that went through Aiden’s head was that he had let Scott, let Isaac, let Ethan, let the entire pack down before his head lolled, his eyes rolled and his head dropped to his chest, unconscious.

Stiles smirked, messed up Aiden’s messy fringe affectionately, and headed for Isaac’s room.

 

XX

 

The fly that had been released by the Nogitsune crawled into Isaac’s arm, and all of a sudden, for the first time since he had been shocked, Isaac’s eyes flew open, shining gold as they did so.

He looked around the dark room blearily, feeling the various cables and things that were attached to his arms and he hissed a little in pain, it was like his skin was on fire, it was like he was burning..., no, his sluggish brain was telling him that the burning was gone, but if the burning had stopped why was he still here?

No, the burning wasn’t there anymore. He was sure of that. He barely remembered it, the fiery, unending unbearable pain as sheer power ripped through his body. Something had happened to him, something that had made him get burned, but he couldn't remember what it was. He looked at his arm, as if for some inspiration, and saw that it had some other tube stuck into it, which he assumed was helping him in some way, hooking up to all these machines, some of which looked horribly familiar. Familiar from when he had watched his mother waste away in front of him, cancer wracking her entire body, Camden holding him to try and encourage him to be brave despite they were losing their mother. Why was he in here, why was he hooked up to these machines? What had happened to him?

Oh...wait, images were flashing in his head, the explosion, a smirking pale Stiles, the cable, the accident, water, Allison, electricity...

Isaac remembered with a jolt. He had been electrocuted. The water beneath his feet, the same water he had saved Allison from, had almost killed him, thousands of volts pouring and ripping through his body, he ought to have died. He hadn't die though obviously. Actually no, he could remember actually dying, well it seemed like he had died, he thought he had died. But how was he still here if he was dead? After all, werewolves were weak against electricity and he had had enough to take down all of Deucalion’s pack, well that had at least been what it felt like.

Voices, half remember words floating in his mind, the voices of Scott and Melissa the clearest, but also the most obscured, he couldn't make out what they were saying. How long had he been in here? What was happening outside, where were all the others, were they all alright? And why was he still in here, if he wasn’t dead? Or had he been nearly dead? This was all so confusing. He clearly wasn’t dead, he was awake in hospital which meant that he hadn't died like he thought he would have, but how much time had he lost?

He sat up slowly, looking around for something, for anything, that could be used to summon a nurse, hopefully Melissa, so he could find out what was happening, what had happened to him, why he was still here, where the others were. Melissa would know, and he kind of hoped that she would have asked to be told if anything had changed with him, whatever it was that happened when werewolves who had been electrocuted recovered. Melissa, he needed Melissa. Or better yet, Scott.

Wait, Scott...

Scott. He wanted Scott, he wanted to see him, to talk to him.

To rip him into tiny little pieces or to kiss the life out of him he didn't know.

Isaac took a deep breath, anger coursing through him. He wanted to hurt Scott. Well, he was torn actually. He wanted to hurt Scott, he wanted to rip into him, into the guy he loved, he wanted to tear him open and he didn't quite know why.

Actually, he did know why.

He loved Scott. Scott said he loved him. Yet out of the blue Scott had dumped him mercilessly, only a week after for the first time in a very long time that Isaac had believed he could actually be happy. And now, months later, Isaac still didn't know what on earth he had done to make Scott break up with him in the first place! Scott had broken his heart, and he didn't seem to give a damn that he had, he had seen the mess he had made of Isaac, and it was like he didn't even care! And ever since then, it was like he had been torturing him, he knew Isaac wasn’t going to get over him that quickly, but there was the kissing and the touching, the fact that they had slept together twice...didn’t Scott see how much this was tormenting him?

Isaac suppressed an angry roar, his claws digging into his palm as he clenched his fist, blood pounding in his ears. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why Scott had dumped him, he wanted to know why he had broken his heart, and if Scott wasn’t going to tell him, he would rip it out of him with his claws and fangs if he had to.

The thought of hurting Scott...it was repulsive. But also exciting, he wanted to make Scott suffer, he wanted him to go through the same living hell he had been in since Scott had broken up with him, he wanted to hurt him, to punish him...

But then Scott’s adorable, big brown eyed face came into his mind, and Isaac could hear the blood thundering in his ears reducing to a trickle, and his claws and fangs retracted and he took several steadying breaths.

He couldn't be mad at Scott. He loved him, he was completely and hopelessly in love with him, and yeah, he might have dumped him but...well he didn't know why he had dumped him, but he couldn't hurt Scott. Scott had been the first person to ever truly care about him, the first person to ever worry about him being alright, and the dorky, loveable sweet little Alpha who rubbed off on everyone and believed the best in everyone was the person he had fallen in love with. How could he ever consider hurting him?

Well, hurt him a little, but the good sort of hurt that happened when two guys got together, that he could consider doing. Well, maybe not, now he thought about it...he’d rather Scott hurt him like that, his Alpha being the one...

He missed him. He actually missed him, and he knew that all the time he had been in here, images of Scott had been filtering in and out of his brain, half images, half dreams, Scott’s sweet face kissing him, Scott holding him, making love to him, however girly that might have sounded. He...he wanted Scott.

He needed Scott.

He gave out a lustful piteous moan in his throat, hoping against hope that wherever his Alpha, his boyfriend was, he would hear it, he would hear that he was back and was coming back to him. Well, he might not be his boyfriend officially again, but before he’d gotten himself fried, it had certainly seemed that way, they had both wanted it, Isaac definitely wanted Scott back, and despite the heightened emotions of Stiles disappearing, he knew that what Scott had been about to do with him, he had wanted that too. He still wanted Isaac, he still loved Isaac, just like Isaac wanted him.

They wanted each other back.

But were they together again, or not?

And if not, he thought angrily, then why the hell was Scott so determined to screw with his feelings when he knew how much he loved him?

Isaac snarled again, eyes flashing gold, why was he like this? Could getting electrocuted make you schizophrenic? He wanted to rage, to harm, to hurt, to break Scott...but at the same time he wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to let him know he was alright, to be with him, to get back together with him again. What was happening to him?

He shook his head irritably. He wasn’t going to find out anything in here, not tied into all these damn machines at any rate. And...he needed to see Scott, one way or the other, he didn't know what he would do when he saw him, but he needed to see Scott right now, and that wasn’t going to happen while he was stuck in here with these hideous machines strapped to him.

Irritably, but also excitedly, he started ripping the various machines out of him, hoping that wouldn’t alert any nurses to the fact that he was leaving. He did feel kind of bad, after all, Melissa was a nurse and she would panic and the least he could do was wait for her, but he had to see Scott now, he needed to see Scott now, he might not know what he was going to do when he saw him, but he knew it needed to happen, if only to stop himself going crazy.

Isaac got to his feet, mercifully freed of all the wires that had held him in place, and marvelled on the lack of damage, the fact that his healing had somehow spared him from the scarring he was sure he would have been in for otherwise. He took a tentative step and immediately threw out an arm to balance himself, apparently he’d been out for a while, his legs had forgotten how to work. But other than that...he knew he was lucky to be alive. Any human wouldn’t have survived. A werewolf was just as likely to die due to their weakness to electricity. But somehow, he was still here.

After convincing his legs to work again, he was about to head to the cabinet at the side of the room when he saw several things on a chair beside his bed. Someone had been sitting in with him, but his sense of smell, something was wrong, it wasn’t working right, all he smelled was slightly charred skin and that clinical hospital smell, he couldn't identify who it was who had been with him. Figuring that his sense of smell would be fixed with time, he looked at the loose comic, and then his eyes drifted to the pile of other comics on the cabinet beside a get well soon card, feeling a small smile crawl up his face, these comics were waiting for him, Batman, Avengers, Star Wars, Captain America. Had someone really bought him these as a get well soon present?

It seemed so, as there was also a get well soon card on the cabinet, and Isaac picked it up, blushing a little as he read all the well wishes from everyone on the lacrosse team, there was even a message from Finstock. But it was Danny’s message that made him feel as if something was caught in his throat, Scott wanted, he needed him, he was lost without him...

And Isaac needed to get back to him.

Smiling slightly to himself, he put everything in the comic book bag and then ripped off the horrible draughty hospital gown he was wearing, and trying to ignore the cloying, sickening scent of burnt skin that was coming off them, Isaac slipped on his pants, socks and jeans, immediately feeling a lot better as he did so, enjoying the comforting feeling they brought him despite the horrid smell wafting off them. He was about to pick up his top when he heard the door open, and afraid he had been caught about to walk out the door, he turned around in shock, and then he froze, still standing shirtless in the tiny hospital room.

Stiles was standing there, with a smirk on his face, and Isaac’s brain went into overdrive as he remembered: he was the Nogitsune, he was the reason he was in here in the first place.

“Hi Isaac, good to have you back.” He said with a grin and Isaac allowed himself to relax slightly, but he wasn’t completely stupid, after all, a Nogitsune was just another trickster, which meant that this thing could be as much Stiles as he was.

“Thanks, its good to be back.” He said, only slightly nervous and he took a step back to survey Stiles a bit better.

Stiles looked at him in relief, smiling a genuine smile, looking delighted that Isaac was up and about again.

“Boy am I glad you’re back. Scott’s been a state without you. It’s bad enough I was possessed by the Nogitsune, but you getting electrocuted on top of it, it nearly killed him, he’s hardly been able to function without.” He told him softly, and Isaac was beginning to think that this might be Stiles.

“So you’re ok now?” Isaac asked hopefully, hardly daring to believe it, and Stiles shrugged.

“Well, I’ve killed a bunch of people, got evil demons summoned to town, almost got one of my best friends electrocuted and watched my other best friend practically fall apart with what was going on with me and you, oh and I have the same thing that killed my mom, so other than that, I’m pretty good.” He said softly, sniffing a little, tears in his eyes, and Isaac caved.

“Hey, it’s ok, we’ll fix it ok? Whatever that thing did, it wasn’t you.” He promised a crying Stiles, who nodded a little.

“Yeah, Deaton said we could get rid of the Nogitsune, but...that doesn't help me get rid of what it did.” He said tearfully, and Isaac wrapped him in a hug, holding Stiles slightly shorter, thinner form to him tenderly.

“I’ve missed you.” Stiles whispered, leaning his head against Isaac’s bare chest, returning the hug, Isaac gently threading his fingers through Stiles’ messy hair.

“If I’d been awake, I’d have missed you too.” Isaac said, hugging him fiercely, Stiles was free, he was safe...

Wait, there was a strange smell, something smelled off about him. And come to think of it, there was another smell, his sense of smell might be affected...but he could still smell when someone, particularly a teenager, hadn't washed in a while. And the stuff Stiles used in his hair, it felt waxy and tacky, as if it hadn't been washed in a while.

But before Isaac could even consider anything else, Stiles gently ran his hand up Isaac’s bare back, entwining his fingers in the hair at the back of Isaac’s head, stroking through his hair gently. Isaac broke apart from Stiles, who’s other hand was getting a little too close to his ass, and was about to say something when he did something he had never ever thought Stiles would do.

Stiles kissed him.

This wasn’t like when he had gently kissed his forehead, this time was much different. This time Stiles was kissing him, actually kissing him. He felt Stiles guide him back towards the wall, very much in control as the two of them kissed, Isaac pinned against the wall, trapped by Stiles kissing him. Isaac’s brain suddenly kicked into overdrive. Stiles, his best friend, was kissing him, passionately at that, his hands stroking over Isaac’s bare chest.

Not that it wasn’t nice, he tasted different than Scott, he tasted hot, fiery, like chilli, like ginger in dark chocolate, warm and hot at the same time. But, there was also a slightly different taste to him, buried beneath everything else, as if he were a medley of different fruits, being smothered by the overpowering heat.

And as Stiles stroked down Isaac’s bare chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing his ass, his brain finally realised what was happening here and what it had to do.

Nogitsune!

He extended his claws and swung, not caring about the consequences, hating that it was Stiles he was hurting but all he wanted to do was stop the damned Nogitsune kissing him, and he made a satisfied grunt as Stiles yelped as he ripped into his arm, the one that had been wrapped around Isaac’s waist, Isaac glaring at him and wiping his mouth as Stiles staggered back, smirking sadistically as he did so, rubbing his arm ruefully.

“You’re not Stiles. The real Stiles would never have done that.” He bit out angrily, glaring at the Nogitsune who had just used the fact that he looked like his best friend against him and had totally manipulated, and made out with him.

Why the hell hadn't he stopped him sooner? True, the fact that Stiles was a good kisser was probably part of it, but he loved Scott, and his surprise at what Stiles was doing, but still...

Stiles smirked at him evilly, the Nogitsune clearly fully in control, having buried Isaac’s best friend somewhere far beneath the evil spirit that had stolen his body.

“You’d be surprise, he’s quite fond of you, you know. And, well he wouldn’t admit it, but he did kind of enjoy that, even if he knows his precious Scott will never forgive him for it.” He taunted, and Isaac glared angrily, wanting to reach into Stiles and rip the damn thing out of him once and for all.

“Scott will, because he knows it wasn’t Stiles, Stiles is straight.” He declared and Stiles chuckled darkly.

“Really? You really think so? He isn’t actually. He’s bi, he just doesn't want to admit it to you and Scott. I don't see why not, after all, you’re more gay than bi and Scott’s bi too, you wouldn’t have a problem with it. But yeah, he likes both. Kind of has a thing for Danny, but well, he wouldn’t say no to you or your boyfriend.” He taunted, and Isaac snarled.

“Alright, even for a Nogitsune, that’s a dick move! You don't just tell people he’s bi if he doesn't want them told.” He snarled angrily, wondering how on earth he was going to fight him off without hurting Stiles.

Stiles laughed, but it wasn’t his usual laugh, it was cold, mocking, twisted and it gave Isaac the creeps.

“What are you going to do Isaac huh? Call your boyfriend? Howl for him? That would make him come, well, in both senses of the word.” He mocked, and Isaac was quickly losing control of his temper, wanting to wipe that smug look off of Stiles face and get his friend back.

“Leave Scott out of this.” He growled, and Stiles cocked his head, as if considering it, then his eyes went a rolling, boiling silver and the evil grin that accompanied them chilled Isaac right to the core.

“Scott, that’s what it’s all about isn't it?” he asked musingly, then lunged, seizing Isaac’s neck and lifting him bodily off the floor, Isaac’s legs kicking helplessly as he did so, and Stiles laughed as his eyes turned back to normal.

“Poor little wolfie, no one loves you, not even your beloved Scott. Otherwise he’d be here, not shacked up with the little kitsune.” He taunted and Isaac barked at him, well at least tried to, it was rather difficult as Stiles was strangling him simply by holding him.

“Stiles, let go.” He begged, readying his claws and Stiles tutted impatiently and slammed him into the wall, Isaac feeling the cool wall against his bare back.

“Let me guess, as soon as you woke up with my little friend in you, don't worry, nothing kinky,” he said playfully, ignoring the golden glare Isaac was giving him, “you wanted to rush right to Scott. See, that’s all well and good...but it’s really not, because rather than attack him like you should do, I reckon you’d take one look at him and wind up having sex with him. See, my little friend intensifies extreme urges, extreme feelings, repressed feelings, and as soon as you saw Scott, you’d be naked and fulfilled a little bit later.” He said, and tightened his grip on Isaac’s throat.

“That doesn't help me, not when you can cause him so much more pain.” Stiles hissed darkly, and began to squeeze hard, Isaac gasping for breath as he did so.

Isaac gagged desperately for air, clawing viciously at Stiles’ hand but he didn't even seemed to notice, all he did was laugh, taunting him. Stiles hand was tight around his neck, his feet were kicking and curling in the air as he tried determinedly to free himself, but the Nogitsune was too strong, and he couldn't risk hurting Stiles too much. But Stiles was deliberately taunting him, holding him high in the air with one hand while gently running his hand down Isaac’s chest, his eyes mischievous, lustful and evil as he did so, enjoying the power he had over Isaac.

“Stiles, please, let go!” he gasped, his breath choking in his throat, clawing frantically, but it was to no avail, wanting to be free of the stranglehold, wanting to stop this creepy Nogitsune stroking him the way it was even if it did feel kind of nice, kind of like someone touching you with freezing fingers covered in something slick and wet.

Stiles smirked in enjoyment as he watched Isaac struggle to break his grip, taking a sadistic pleasure out of it. Isaac was gasping, trying to draw in breath, unable to break free, fighting the grip around his neck but Stiles was too strong, he couldn't shift his hold on him, not without help. Stiles grinned, and lowered him down to his level, keeping the hold on his neck and Stiles kissed Isaac’s cheek, making his bulging eyes focus on him once again. And as he choked in Stiles grasp, he cupped his cheek and kissed Isaac passionately again, making Isaac gag in protest but to no avail, clawing at Stiles’ hand and face, but Stiles simply broke off, smiled evilly and raised him back into the air again, slamming him into the wall as he did so.

“Stiles, please! Don’t, I just woke up, don't kill me!” he begged desperately, as Stiles once again flexed his grip, making Isaac take a shuddering gasp as his legs started to kick again as he tried to find some purchase, some relief.

“Shh. Shh. Shh.” He whispered, reaching up and stroking the side of Isaac’s face soothingly, watching as Isaac’s eyes started to roll in his head, “I’m not going to kill you.” He purred, Isaac kicking his legs hopelessly, too weak to hurt Stiles with them now, unable to do anything as he gagged for air, trying to get any reprieve but Stiles was too strong, he was shuddering, gasping for breath, his face going scarlet as he struggled for air, pulling at Stiles grip, but no match for the Nogitsune, he started to fade. Isaac’s mouth was wide open, trying to get some air into his body, trying to prevent what was about to come, his tongue thick in his mouth and he was making gurgling noises in his throat, unable to breathe despite his efforts, and as he registered that he was about to die again, and that his best friend was going to be the one who killed him, he felt Stiles run his hand lustfully around his body, stroking down his back then down his chest to his stomach.

Isaac gurgled, determined to stop him, but he was too strong, and he was too weak, he was failing, he was dying. Stiles was winning. He felt Stiles kiss his burning cheek, and he was unable to do anything to stop him. He gagged and gurgled helplessly, flailing his limbs wildly, his bulging eyes rolling in his head, and with a defeated choking noise, his eyes rolled back completely in his head and he went limp, eyes closing as he passed out from lack of air, a trickle of drool coming from the side of his mouth

Stiles smirked and carried Isaac by the neck to his bed, laying him down on it gently, smirking at Isaac’s unconscious form as he lay hands by his side on the bed, his scarlet face going back to its normal colour, sweat glinting on his bare chest.

“See, I can’t have you running straight to Scott. On the other hand...” he purred and opened Isaac’s mouth, pushing past his swollen tongue and finding his little fly that was taking control of him.

“That’s better.” He said, as the fly was now aware of what was to be done, and a smirking Stiles kissed Isaac one last time on the lips before stroking down his sweat glinting chest cheerfully, leaving his unconscious victim to cause as much chaos and misery for the pack as possible, Isaac unconscious and unknowing of what he was about to do behind him on the bed.

 

XX

 

Melissa was walking back along the corridor from the staff room, a cup of coffee in her hands, and was about to check up on Isaac when she slid in something on the floor.

Swearing as coffee splattered the wall, she looked down and her blood ran cold, as it was a small trickle of blood that she had slipped on. She looked at the doorway, and the bottom dropped out of her stomach.

The men’s toilet...Aiden!

Dumping the cup onto a trolley beside the door she barged open the door, suppressing a scream as she saw Aiden pinned to the wall by a sword and two daggers, blood trickling from each wound, the one from his hand having trickled out of the door.

“Aiden! Don’t be dead, please don't be dead.” She begged, tapping his cheek, wondering if she should try and remove the blades first, but to her immense relief Aiden stirred, shaking his head weakly as if trying to get his brain to work again.

He then focused on her, eyes widening in alarm.

“Melissa, Stiles! He’s here!” he said urgently, and fear suddenly filled her.

There was no need for Stiles to come here, or to hurt Aiden, no reason at all, the only reason he would do either was to...

“Isaac!” she wailed and Aiden gasped in pain as he struggled against the blades.

“We need to get there, now.” He said breathlessly, and she nodded, taking his cheek and looking at him intently.

“Alright, ready? Please don’t roar. Now.” She said, and pulled the first dagger from him, and he let out a low growl of pain instead, tears in his eyes as blood gushed over his hand.

“Ok, you’re doing good honey, two more, sword next. On three ok? One, two.” She said and pulled the blade out, throwing it to the floor as Aiden let out a tiny roar that would have been quite funny in other circumstances.

“You lied!” he said accusingly, sounding like a child and she arced an eyebrow at him.

“Got it out of you though didn't it?” she asked and watched as he pulled the other blade out of his remaining hand, snarling as he did so.

“Yeah...thank you.” He whispered, and she nodded to him.

“You’re welcome. Will you be alright?” she asked worriedly, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I will be when my healing kicks in. Come on. Isaac.” He said worriedly and the two of them left the bathroom, rushing up the corridor to Isaac’s room where Aiden banged open the door without the pleasantry of using the key card.

Figuring she’d worry about the damaged door later, she looked into the room to find that Isaac was gone. His clothes were also gone, his gown discarded on the floor, and his get well presents and card in a pile.

“Oh no, he’s gone, Stiles...” Melissa whispered, wondering what fresh hell this damn Nogitsune was about to release on them all.

“I failed.” Aiden whispered, hating himself if he had been better, stronger, this might not have happened.

Melissa turned to face him, and to her immense surprise, she saw that he looked like he was about to cry. Getting into the pack had to mean a lot to him, and he felt that by failing to protect Isaac, by failing to make sure he was safe from Stiles, he had doomed any chance he and Ethan had of getting into the pack. He felt he had failed Scott, failed the pack, and now Stiles was still missing and to make matters worse, Isaac was too.

“Hey, listen to me ok? We can fix this, this isn't your fault.” She told him intently and he sniffed.

“I was protecting him, and I failed!” he protested, but she shook her head.

“No, you didn't. Stiles was just too strong for you, that’s all. You did your best. Scott will understand, I promise. After all, I raised the kid. Ok? So, we go, we tell him what happened, and we go from there. How’s that sound?” she asked, and he nodded meekly as she fixed him with a steely look.

“Ok. You’re right, I need to tell Scott what happened.” He said, his voice still sounding watery, and hesitantly, Melissa brought him to her, embracing him in a hug.

Aiden made a startled noise in his throat, but as he realised what was happening, he melted into it. He hadn't been hugged like this since before their first pack had been destroyed.

“Ok?” she asked, pulling apart from him, all too soon for his liking, but he still appreciated that she had cared enough to hug him in the first place, and he nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He said, and quickly collected Isaac’s get well soon things and followed her from the room, determined to go and tell his Alpha what had happened.

And hope that Scott would forgive him for failing so badly.

 

XX

 

Allison was relieved, despite the fact that the showdown with him had allowed Stiles to escape, her friend was still alive. True, the Nogitsune was in complete control of his body, and was also being pursued by the Oni, but at least he was still alive, it gave them time, valuable time in which they might be able to think up a strategy for defeating the Nogitsune and freeing Stiles. According to Kira, her mother had decided that there was no way to save him, but they had also heard the same thing about Jackson and they had saved him, miraculous though that had seemed.

Now they just had to hope for another miracle with Stiles.

Which she would feel so much better about if she wasn’t already praying for a miracle with Isaac, he hadn't moved since he had saved her life, he had nearly gotten himself killed in order to save her and the way it looked...true he was doing better, and it was clear that despite what Stiles had done to him by taking all the pain Scott had absorbed that he was still doing everything he could to spare Isaac as much pain as possible, to make him heal faster. And his scars were gone, which made her feel a lot better, but he was still lying there, half dead, and it was all her fault.

She opened her bedroom door and to her great surprise and everlasting relief, Isaac was sitting on it, wearing the same clothes he had when he had saved her from being electrocuted the week before. The same clothes he had been wearing when he almost died for her.

He was sitting on her bed, patiently, but he was sitting very rigidly, staring at the wall, unmoving. Concern blossomed in her, there was no way he should be here, the last she had heard he was still struggling for life, still struggling to come back to them. And now he was here, sitting ramrod straight on her bed, and something about it just felt...off.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, she had to know what was happening first before she went anywhere else, before she allowed herself to feel relieved that he was here, before she felt anything else about his presence here.

“I thought I’d come and see you.” He told her, as she looked at him as if he were sickening for something.

“You didn't just walk out of the hospital did you?” she asked, if Melissa found out she’d hit the roof, she loved this stubborn kid like her own and if she went into his room and found him not there...

“It’s ok. Feel a lot better.” He said quietly, still staring past her, which she had to say she found slightly unnerving.

He was acting weird, like he wasn’t really there. He clearly wasn’t better, yet he was here, staring past her, acting so, well robotic was the word that came to mind. But despite that, she couldn't help but marvel about the fact that she had come back to him and cupped his healed cheek in her hand, so relieved that he had healed from his burns.

He finally looked at her, but there was something in his eyes that wasn’t quite right.

“What about you?” he asked softly, and despite herself, she smiled as she stroked his cheek.

“Giving you the alarm code was a bad idea.” She admitted, and he smirked, and she relaxed, yeah, that was Isaac.

“Maybe.” He said suggestively, and leaned in and kissed her.

Isaac felt her kiss back, feeling the delight rolling off of her, delight that he was back in the land of the living. And yeah he was, partially. But whatever Stiles had done to him, it had made him want to come here. He hadn't wanted to come here, he had wanted to go to Scott, to tell him he was back, to rage and storm at him, to hold and kiss him, but somehow, he had found himself coming here, and it had dawned on him: he wasn’t in full control of his body.

He knew what Stiles was after, if Scott found out he had come to Allison instead of going straight to him, then, well he didn't know what would happen but he could make an educated guess that whatever it was wouldn’t be good.

But now, here he was, with Allison no less, kissing her, and...oh this was happening.

He ripped off his top, casting it aside, and Allison looked up at his unscarred body in wonder, her hand gently rubbing up his formerly scarred chest, marvelling that he was whole, that he had come back to her. She kissed him passionately, and he felt himself responding, kissing her back fiercely, loving how she felt in his hands, how alive she felt, and to someone who had been dead for the better part of a week, that felt so good. But he was also wishing that it was Scott he was holding, that it was Scott who was marvelling that he was alive, and he so wanted it to be him.

But as she ran her hand lustfully up his chest, she started to push Scott out of his mind. No, he didn't want this. Well, he did, but he didn't. He wanted this, and in any other circumstances, yeah, sure, but it was like his body had a mind of his own, it was Scott he was wanting, not Allison.

But then he saw her, beautiful beneath him, and despite wanting her to be Scott, he bent down and kissed her, enjoying the feeling of kissing her, of knowing how much it would torment Scott knowing that someone he loved was doing this with the person that had been his first love.

This would kill Scott. It was killing him. But it was also making him feel strangely alive, he wanted this, he wanted her, but he also wanted Scott, he wanted him...

What was going on?

Allison pulled off her top, kneeling in front of him, wrapping her arms around him, entwining her fingers in his hair and bringing him in close to her, enjoying the feeling. Yes, he wanted her, he so wanted her.

But he so wanted Scott as well.

But as she undid his jeans, pulling at them with the same fire that Scott had that last night they had spent together, all thoughts of Scott drifted from his mind and he succumbed to what he wanted to do, Stiles smirking face shining in his mind as he did so, and trying to ignore the feeling of guilt developing in his stomach as he could imagine how much this would break Scott’s heart when he found out.

 

XX

 

“Scott!” Melissa called as she and Aiden entered the house, and a few seconds later, her son trotted down the stairs, Kira right behind him.

Aiden looked at Scott challengingly, anger rushing through him. Wait a minute, he thought he was in love with Isaac? And yet here he was, shacked up with Kira!

Scott could feel the sharp look the former Alpha was giving him, and looked at him questioningly. Aiden glowered at him, then indicated Kira, who had totally missed the entire silent exchange as she greeted his mother.

Scott fought down a smirk. Not because of what Aiden thought, but because he cared enough to care. Bless him, he really was growing on him.

Before he could talk to Aiden though, his mother spoke up, interrupting his thoughts before he even got a chance to explain to an increasingly frustrated and agitated Aiden.

“Stiles was in the hospital.” She told him, and his eyes widened in alarm, if he had been in the hospital, then he had to be up to no good.

But then, as if mocking him for his own slowness, his brain finally kicked into gear, and he realised just what her voice, laden with hidden meaning, was trying to tell him.

“Isaac?” he asked desperately, and Aiden, despite his simmering anger at the Alpha, bowed his head.

“I’m sorry Scott. Stiles attacked me, he pinned me to the wall and knocked me out. By the time your mom brought me round, Stiles had been and gone. And...he’d been in Isaac’s room. By the time we got there, he had gone, we don't where he is, we don't know if Stiles took him or if he just woke up and left on his own accord, I’m sorry, I let you down.” He muttered, looking at his shoes in shame.

Scott reeled. Stiles, the Nogitsune, the Nogitsune had attacked Aiden, and worse, it had done something to Isaac. Isaac, Isaac must be awake, there was no way the Nogitsune would kidnap him, not when it knew it would bring the full might of a pissed off pack down on its head. No, the chaos a manhunt for the person Scott loved would cause, that was more Stiles’ style at the moment, but not doing it in such a way that it put him right in the firing line.

“He took Isaac?” Kira asked urgently, and Melissa shrugged helplessly.

“We don't know, all we know is, by the time we got there, Isaac and Stiles were both gone, we don't have any idea where they might have disappeared to, or what Stiles might have done to Isaac.” She said worriedly, tears in her eyes, fretting about the Nogitsune that had done something unknown to the other kid she had come to look on as a son.

“This is my fault, I’m sorry Scott, I failed. I-I let you down.” Aiden mumbled, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

But to his great surprise, he felt Scott’s warm hand tilt his chin up to look him in the eye.

“Hey, this isn't your fault. I asked you to watch Isaac, and you got beat up doing that. I can’t ask for anymore than that Aiden. Thank you.” He said softly, and Aiden felt something blossoming in his chest, a strange feeling that he hardly recognised, since the only other person he felt this for was Ethan.

He might not be Scott’s Beta, but Scott was definitely his Alpha.

“Thank you.” He said earnestly, and he nodded grimly before turning to his crying mother.

“Mom, we will find him ok? I swear we will. I won’t let Stiles hurt him.” He growled, and she nodded, and Kira looked thoughtful as she considered their options.

“I’ll call my mother, maybe she has some idea what he might be up to. But if Isaac did take off, wouldn’t he come here? This is his home after all.” She pointed out as she got out her phone.

“I know. Alright, call the others, we need to find them, both of them. Right now.” Scott bit out, fear flooding him.

Stiles was a Nogitsune, and he had taken Isaac, or had at the very least done something to Isaac. But if he had, what was it he had done, what did he possibly stand to gain from it?

The two guys he loved most in the world, and now, both of them were missing, both of their motives unknown.

But, there was one plus side.

It seemed like Isaac was finally awake, and that thought gave him hope. If he was awake, then they had a chance, they could find him.

He could get him back.

Kira escorted his mother to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee as she phoned home, and Aiden looked at Scott challengingly.

“Seriously? Isaac’s out of it for a little while and you shack up with Kira?” he snapped, and Scott shook his head, the guilt inside him trying to dissolve him from the inside out.

“Nothing happened, it wasn’t like that at all. I love Isaac. I love him more than anything, and I made such a bad choice when I broke up with him. I miss him, I need him, and I want him back ok? I’m not cheating on him with Kira. She couldn't face going home last night, so I let her stay here. I was going to sleep in the chair, but she wanted me to sleep with her, but nothing happened! Well...” he said nervously, and Aiden glowered, snarling a little in his throat.

“Well what?” he demanded, he might be his Alpha but that didn't mean he couldn't call him on being a jerk.

“We kissed. But that was all, I swear. It didn't mean anything. Sniff me, listen to my heart, I’m telling the truth.” He told him.

And he was. Yeah, he did like Kira. If Isaac wasn’t around, yeah, he could probably have fallen head over heels in love with her, just like he had with Allison.

But Isaac was around. And he was the person he loved, the one he wanted to be with.

All he had to do now was find him so he could tell him that.

Aiden nodded slowly, convinced. Yeah, he was telling the truth. And he could smell the guilt radiating off Scott for even kissing her, he wanted Isaac not her.

Finally, he was beginning to think Alphas that weren’t dicks were an endangered species.

“Ok,” he said, handing Scott Isaac’s get well soon bag, which Scott held to him protectively, as if it was some extension of Isaac that was giving him hope, “let’s go find your boyfriend.” He said, turning to leave so he could go and rouse Lydia to the hunt.

And in the kitchen, Kira smiled a little.

Yeah, she was kind of disappointed that Scott was in love with Isaac. He was so sweet, and kind, and caring, and adorable, he was the sort of guy she could see herself falling in love with, despite what she had told her father about not wanting a boyfriend.

But he was spoken for. Scott loved Isaac. She thought she had heard him scream that he loved Isaac when he had been electrocuted, but she hadn't been sure till just now.

Scott loved Isaac.

And even if she couldn't be his girlfriend (and she was slightly relieved she had found this out now), she could be his friend, the first one in a long time.

And friends helped friends, especially if they were pack.

So she was going to help Scott find his Isaac, whatever it took.

They loved each other.

They belonged together.

She smiled, yeah, they did belong together.

Scott and Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing that chapter, loved making Isaac and Stiles make out, as soon as I made him kiss him back in chapter fifteen i think it was i wanted them to seriously make out, i blame how how stiles got this season
> 
> Anyway, kudos, and for this chapter in particular, are appreciated!


	27. De-Void Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison reaches a realisation, Isaac goes after the twins, Danny and Isaac run into each other, and Jackson is in trouble...

Two-Pack

 

Allison woke up sleepily, reaching to try and find Isaac who the last she knew had been asleep in bed beside her. However, to her surprise and slight irritation he wasn’t in bed beside her. She pondered tiredly, wondering if how odd he had been last night had anything to do with it. And even though what they had done had been amazing, well, something had been slightly odd about it.

Perhaps it was just because it was the first time she had had sex with anyone since she had broken up with Scott. But something last night had definitely felt a little odd.

Not that Isaac hadn't done his part. He was amazing, but somehow she felt like he was holding back for some reason or other, which totally confused her, after all, didn't he like her?

She opened her eyes, wishing Isaac was still in bed with her. But, it was strange, considering the time she had spent with Scott, and the amount of times she had woken up with him beside her, he had always been warm, very warm. Isaac however was slightly cool and had been most of the night even when she had been cuddled up to him. Scott was definitely warmer, but in all other ways, he was just as good at Isaac.

Mind you he was better at sticking around after the fact.

“Hey there you are.” She said in relief, spotting Isaac across the room, standing in front of the mirror where her weapons were laid out on the dresser in front of it.

Mind you as she thought about it that was rather strange, after all he rather resented when she had first used her weapons on him, and while he did have a sort of morbid curiosity about them, to now be fiddling with them was a bit of a step up.

“What are you doing over there?” she asked, sure she heard the sound of a tazer activating which was slightly worrying, especially considering what had just happened to him, even more so when it was because of her that it had happened in the first place.

He looked up into the mirror, and she had to keep herself from recoiling slightly, the look on his face was intense, actually it was scary. The glare, the sheer venom in him, it was odd, in fact it was more than odd and all of a sudden she was quite relieved that he was on the other side of the room.

He wasn’t going to be one of those jackasses who blew you off after you slept together was he?

“There’s still a lot of weapons here. I thought your new code was about protecting?” he challenged, his voice bitter, and she was beginning to think something was badly wrong.

“Most of them are non lethal.” She told him, trying not to sound defensive, yeah they had changed their code but that didn't mean they were stupid, after all, as Stiles was proving, just because they were now out of the traditional business didn't mean their traditional enemies were out of the game of trying to kill them.

“This looks pretty lethal to me,” he told her, picking up one of her ring daggers, which was the one she had once stuck into him, yeah, figures he was still holding that against her, Scott hadn't let her forget that one either, he was very protective of Isaac for some reason, “maybe you should keep it. There are still a few of us out there that aren't quite so non lethal.” He told her, and she sat up in the bed, seriously starting to worry about him.

Something was off with him. He was angry, scary even. And he suddenly had a fascination for her weapons which couldn't bode well for anyone, he had always rather resented them or anything that could hurt him or Scott. Aside from the ring daggers strangely. He had a kind of morbid fascination with them for a while now.

“Like the twins.” Isaac said darkly, pure hatred and venom in his voice, sounding so hateful that she actually recoiled.

“I thought we were going to give them a second chance?” she asked hesitantly.

The twins had done so much recently, and were so determined to prove their good intentions, Aiden in particular had been trying very hard. Both of them had, and had done something so nice for Isaac, but then again...

Now she thought about it, Isaac had been in the hospital while they had decided to give the twins the benefit of the doubt. And while he had softened to them slightly, that didn't mean he was going to forgive them, after all, he blamed Boyd solely on them since Kali was now dead, and Boyd had been the first best friend he had ever had, even if he wasn’t much of a talker, and he was rightly angry at them for their role in his death. But, something seemed to have changed, the sheer hatred for them in his voice now, it was strange, and so out of place, since he had moved in with Scott, since he had gotten so close to him, when he would have followed Derek’s usually violent lead before he now took Scott’s much less violent approach.

“They don't deserve it.” He growled menacingly, and she was starting to grow ever more alarmed, he was putting all of her weapons into a bag, what on earth was he up to, what was he planning to do?

This wasn’t Isaac. Not really. Her first wild thought was that he was a Nogitsune now, but no, that couldn't be it. But...hadn’t she read that a Nogitsune could take over someone, like a sort of mini possession, make them its puppets, while inside the real person was trapped by the evil power?

Oh god...

“Things are different now, it doesn't have to be like that anymore.” She told him, it was her one last hope, she really didn't want to have her theory confirmed, Isaac couldn't be under the control of the Nogitsune, he just couldn't.

“I had a feeling you’d say something like that.” He said darkly, and strolled out of the room with a bag full of weapons, proving her worst fears true.

She immediately made to stop him, and then to her great surprise, she found she couldn't move her legs. Whipping off her covers, she looked in fury to realise that he had chained her to the bed, trapping her in her bed and leaving her unable to go after him.

“Isaac!” she protested furiously, struggling with the chains to try and free herself but it was to no avail, she was clamped to the bed, and had no way of getting herself free.

And what was more, Isaac had just left with a bag full of weapons to go after the twins.

And as that thought dawned on her, another thought crept into her mind, making her feel even worse.

Isaac was under the control of the Nogitsune. He had come here controlled by the Nogitsune, that was why he’d been acting so weird the night before. He hadn't been himself.

She looked at the closed door bitterly, feeling tears in her eyes, stinging them as the realisation dawned on her. Isaac wouldn’t have come straight to her. They had barely moved passed kissing each other, and she had assumed he would come straight to her after he had just been electrocuted?

Of course he wouldn’t. All through this, ever since she had started being attracted to him, it was like there was three of them in their relationship, her, Isaac, and Scott, who Isaac wouldn’t willingly do anything to hurt.

Isaac would never have come straight to her after getting out of hospital, let alone do what he did. That hadn't really been Isaac. Isaac would have gone straight to Scott, no doubt about it.

She shook her head. Alright, so Isaac hadn't meant last night, or if he had, he hadn't really been himself when he had done it. She couldn't afford to go to pieces, no matter how much she liked him. But she couldn't help but wonder just how much he liked her?

If the Nogitsune was behind this, then, what if he didn't like her at all?

But...he certainly liked someone, all of them agreed on it, and while it did in some ways seem to be her, there was no one else it could possibly be. But Lydia, Stiles, even the twins, they all knew Isaac liked someone, and while it seemed like her to her at least, what if it wasn’t, what if it was someone else. But there was no one else! He didn't spend much time with Lydia, and he didn't hang out with many other girls until Kira had come along other than them so who, unless...

She was so stupid.

She was so unbelievably stupid.

She was so unbelievably, ridiculously, utterly stupid!

There was only one other person that Isaac could possibly like. Why on earth hadn't she seen it? She was meant to be smart, but, now as she thought on it, the clues had been right under her nose. He spent all his time with him, when they had started doing whatever it was they had been doing he was so worried about what he thought, it was quite clear that he would do anything for him, she was willing to bet he would climb into the freezer if he asked him to do it.

All of them had known, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, the twins, all of them had noticed, all of them had seen, but she, wrapped up in her own attraction to Isaac, had been completely blind.

All of it, all the clues, his preoccupation with him, his loyalty and desire to make him happy, the fact that they were together, the fact that he was the first person he called when something went wrong, the hesitancy to do anything with her, those weeks when Isaac had barely left the house until Lydia had dragged him out.

Isaac may like her. He may even like her a lot.

But he didn't love her, not the way she was falling in love with him.

It was Scott.

Isaac was in love with Scott.

And Scott, she knew him so well. He might like Kira, but when he had fallen for her, he had fallen for her hard and fast. And while he could have done that with Kira, he hadn't, it was as if he was physically restraining himself from not falling too fast. But that wasn’t like him, when he liked someone, he wanted to prove it, and while he had a little, he hadn't done nearly as much as he had with her. And while that might just be because he was a bit wiser now, she knew Scott, that wasn’t all of it.

No, he was restraining himself because of something else.

He was restraining himself because he was in love with Isaac too.

Scott loved Isaac, and Isaac loved Scott.

And she, she the great oblivious hunter, hadn't had a clue until a Nogitsune had possessed one of her best friends and had turned the guy she was falling in love with into something he wasn’t.

Yeah, some hunter she was.

Scott and Isaac were in love with each other. And she...

Tears were falling down her face as the full implication sank in. All of it, all her feelings for Isaac, all the times she had needled him to actually do something about what they felt for each other, all the times she had taken the initiative since he didn't seem to want to, all of it was all so clear now. She’d been wasting her time, and she had no one.

Because however Isaac felt about her, it would never compare to his feelings for Scott.

Trust her. Despite what she and her family were, she had fallen for two werewolves. Two gorgeous werewolves, and both of them had been involved with her in some way. And they had wound up falling for each other.

Scott, her ex boyfriend, was in love with her current boyfriend, Isaac.

Isaac, her current boyfriend, was in love with her ex boyfriend, Scott.

And as tears streamed down her face and she pulled at the chains in an exercise in futility, she burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

It was all so ridiculous.

She was the other woman for both the boys in her life.

For goodness sake this was all so weird and stupid and bizarre.

And so she sat there, tears of sadness, bitterness, amusement and genuine mirth running down her face as she contemplated how to get out of this predicament and stop Isaac doing something stupid, even if it wasn’t his conscious decision to do it in the first place.

 

XX

 

“ _Ethan’ s at the school._ ”

“ _Go_!”

Aiden fumed as he headed towards the school. He and Lydia had found Stiles, and had promptly dragged him back to Scott’s, allowing the Alpha to deal with him. However as soon as the deceitful manipulative jackass had woken up from whatever had caused him to be unconscious when Lydia had used her weird homing thing to find him (and he wasn’t going to be jealous of that, he wasn’t going to be jealous, alright he was already jealous but what was he supposed to do, his girlfriend was homing in on some guy who definitely liked her and she had some unresolved feelings for when she didn't even know where he lived) and now the Nogitsune was in their custody.

He couldn't help but feel something was off about it, something was definitely weird, the Nogitsune wouldn’t let itself get caught and wouldn’t tell Aiden where Ethan was, especially if he was in danger, if it didn't suit it.

Either way he was still all for breaking Stiles in two, it would make everyone so much happier if he was. True, Scott would be depressed, but wouldn’t he be happier knowing that his precious Isaac was safe?

He sighed. No he wouldn’t, he loved Stiles, differently than he did Isaac but he did love Stiles.

The same Stiles who was threatening his twin.

All his life, he had looked out for Stiles, protected him, as Ethan was the younger brother. He was basically his little brother even if there was only a few minutes between them. And now Stiles was threatening him. He wasn’t going to let Stiles hurt Ethan.

Not when he could do it himself.

 

XX

 

Scott wasn’t happy. Though they finally had Stiles back, which was a victory of sorts, he was still the Nogitsune and was still playing his mind games. It was so strange, seeing his best friend and wanting nothing more than to snap his spindly neck and stop his taunting. He was even upsetting his mother, which was bringing out a rather unattractive colour in Scott, he wanted to hurt Stiles. He knew it wasn’t really Stiles, after all she had virtually raised him Stiles wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, but the fact that this damned Nogitsune was winding her up was getting to him.

Just as much as the fact that Isaac was still missing. If Stiles had done anything to him, if he had hurt Isaac at all, if he had even broke one of Isaac’s nails, he was going to make that sodding Nogitsune wish it had never crawled out of whatever cesspit it had and possessed his best friend. He just needed to know where Isaac was. Did it make him a bad person if he didn't know what he wanted more, Isaac to be safe or Stiles to be free of the Nogitsune? His best friend, or his boyfriend? Well he wanted Isaac to be his boyfriend again, and he thought Isaac wanted to be but, he didn't really know. God he hoped he did.

After Stiles had been taunting his mother, Scott had gone through to glower at him to shut him up, but had made it clear that he wanted to talk to Scott, and despite his angry mother’s insistence that he not cave, he had ripped the tape off of Stiles mouth to hear what the damned thing that had possessed his brother had to say for itself.

“ _You do realise it isn't you he likes right? I mean he did, but then you ripped out his heart, tore it into tiny pieces, stamped it into mush and spat on it. He’s moved on Scotty! Your beloved little Isaac has moved on. I mean have you seen him? He’s freaking gorgeous as I’m sure you’ve noticed. You know he likes Allison, I’m pretty sure Ethan wouldn’t say no, and well, after how much you’ve hurt him, why wouldn’t he rush to a strong, sexy former Alpha, or to a beautiful hunter who could kick the ass of the weakest Alpha on the planet? Why would he want someone as worthless as you? I mean, he might have loved you once, but after you screwed him over, shatter that warm safe, loved feeling you gave him? Yeah he doesn't want you no more.” Stiles taunted darkly, clearly enjoying the pain, angst and discomfort he was causing Scott._

_“Shut up.” Scott bit out, trying to keep his temper under control, claws extending._

_“He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, why doesn't Scott love me anymore, what did I do wrong, why does he hate me now? I love him but such a crappy Alpha could never love me, after all, I’m even more pathetic than he is...” Stiles mocked in a horrible, baby sounding voice, and Scott cracked._

_And so did Stiles’ jaw when his fist collided with it, making his head fly back as he fell unconscious, Scott seething and about to land another punch on him when Melissa and Lydia grabbed him and pulled him back._

_“Scott, stop, don't listen to him!” Melissa begged, while sending the unconscious Stiles a dirty look._

_“It isn't him, not really, and the Nogitsune knows you Scott! It knows that winding you up about how you feel about Isaac is a sure way to get under your skin, don't let him! And don't smack him...even if it did shut him up rather effectively.” She admitted, sending a slightly approving glance at the knocked out Stiles._

_Scott growled angrily and stormed next door to where Deaton, who was being as enigmatically unhelpful as usual and not giving them any decent help, while Melissa stood and glared at the out cold Stiles and Lydia followed her Alpha into the kitchen._

And as if Stiles playing mind games with him and winding him up about his missing boyfriend wasn’t enough, he now had to ask Peter for help on top of that.

He wanted Stiles back to normal, he wanted to be able to look at his best friend without considering ripping his throat out with his teeth. Maybe he should ask Derek to do it, he always seemed willing to kill Stiles.

No, this wasn’t his fault, he had to fix him. He would fix him, whatever it took. He wasn’t going to kill Stiles, no matter what everyone, including the rather violently inclined twins, were saying. He would save him.

But he also had to get Isaac back. And he needed him back now, so he could tell that he was safe, tell that he was alright, hold him and comfort him, tell him how much he missed him.

But to do both, he needed to rely on Peter bloody Hale.

All in all, this sucked.

 

XX

 

“Sounds like a yes to me!” Danny said happily as he left Ethan behind in the doorway of the bathroom.

As Ethan followed him out, he felt a familiar presence glaring into his back, standing in the shadows. It could only be Aiden.

“What?” he asked irritably, really not wanting to deal with his brother right now.

“Trying out for the team?” Aiden challenged, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall in cold contempt of his brother.

“Why not?” Ethan retorted, turning to face his angry brother, both of their tempers simmering just beneath the surface.

“You have no idea what’s going on right now do you?” Aiden demanded, strolling over towards his brother in a cold fury, wanting him to realise that by messing around with Danny he was doing nothing to help their case with Scott.

“Why should I care? Scott’s never going to trust us anyway! Have you seen the way he looks at us? Like dogs that bit the neighbour. One more little incident and he’s either going to let us go, or put us down!” Ethan insisted.

And it was true, the two of them had been working their asses off, and they were still no closer. Scott might be a sweet Alpha to people he liked, but to former murderers like them, he didn't want anything to do with them. And eventually, it would get too much and one little word from Stiles, or Isaac, and the two of them would be ran down and ripped to shreds, just as they had done to so many of Deucalion’s enemies. After all, with everything they had done, they’d deserve it.

And all Ethan could think of was that Danny was the only decent thing in this town. His brother had manipulated him into staying because of his feelings for Danny, and he was all he had. Scott would never let them into the pack. Someone as sweet and kind as him wouldn’t let a killer like him into the pack. So what was the point?

“I’m starting to think the same thing about you.” Aiden said with a cold smile, extending his claws.

They all liked Ethan, all favoured him, they weren’t exactly subtle about it. They were the same, didn't they see that? They were just as messed up, just as murderous, but did that matter, no, it didn't matter. Scott, Isaac, both of them seemed to prefer Ethan. And Ethan, at least he still had someone in his life that he cared about, Aiden didn't, after all Lydia was apparently too good for him, she didn't want to be with a bad boy anymore.

If Ethan was gone, they could see the truth, they would see how much he had been trying, he wanted to fit in, he wanted to be accepted, but because of Ethan, they just couldn't see it. Well after he got rid of the dead weight that was his brother, then he would show them, he could be accepted.

Ethan glowered at him.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about. I’d probably be in his pack by now if it wasn’t for my psychotic brother. The one who has to kill everything in sight.”

And it was true, in every pack they’d been in, Aiden had always been the main killer, he enjoyed it, he liked killing, and he always dragged Ethan down with him too. He was a psycho, the dominant twin, and he was always suppressing his twin. And now, it was affecting his security. If he didn't have his psycho brother hanging around, Scott would see that he wasn’t the killer, Aiden was, and let him into his pack, all he had to do was get rid of his damned twin, and then he could be safely in Scott’s pack.

“Careful Ethan. You’re currently the only thing in my sight.” He growled menacingly, watching as Ethan’s claws slowly extended as well.

The two of them circled each other, glaring at each other, months of tension and frustration with getting nowhere with Scott, with losing the Alpha pack, with the deaths of Kali and Ennis, with the secret desire to stop being Deucalion’s murderous enforces, the wish to have a happy life with Lydia and Danny, it all finally spilled over and both of them roared at each other, Ethan’s clawed hand wrapping around Aiden’s neck and shoving him back.

As the two struggled there was a bang, and the next thing they knew, crackling bolts of electricity were lapping over them, both of them shaking in response as the current ran through their bodies, joined together by their squabble, their eyes wide in shock and alarm as electricity flooded through them and the two of them collapsed to the floor, their bodies shuddering, just like Isaac’s had after his attack.

And speaking of Isaac, Ethan thought dimly, that scent...

“I guess this is the part where I say something witty.” Isaac said darkly, strolling towards them with a taser shotgun hanging over his shoulder.

Wait, he had done this? Why would...why were they so determined to hurt each other? Isaac might not be their biggest fan, but he wouldn’t attack them behind Scott’s back. Wait, something wasn’t right, something was running through their heads, both their heads, not wanting to kill each other, not wanting to kill Isaac either, it was their job to protect him...

Hadn't he been electrocuted? Hadn't they babysat him in the hospital?

And now he tasers them?

There’s gratitude for you.

Both of them were still shuddering as Isaac stood over them, glaring down at them venomously and he slammed the shotgun into Ethan’s face, knocking him unconscious.

He then glared at Aiden, the sheer poison in his gaze would have been enough to make him shirk away had he been able to move. Wait, something wasn’t right, why were he and Ethan fighting? Come to think of it, Ethan smelled funny.

So did Isaac.

Why was he even here? Because Stiles...

Stiles. The Nogitsune!

“I’m not witty!” Isaac declared and slammed the gun into Aiden’s face too and his world went black.

 

XX

 

Isaac had dragged the unconscious twins through to coach’s office. He wanted to kill them, he was going to kill them. He wanted them dead, dead for what they had done to Erica, to Boyd, to Scott. He was going to make them pay.

But, somewhere inside him, he could tell he didn't want to do this. The twins...they were growing on him, they had been helping him. Yeah it would never change what they had done, but they were trying to prove themselves, they were giving them a chance.

And besides, Scott liked his golden eyes, if he killed them they would turn blue and Scott would know what he had done. Allison would know what he had done, she would hate him too, she would put him down like the beast he was if she found out.

But, despite the battle that was trying to rage inside him, as soon as he looked down at the unconscious twins, all he could feel was that white hot blistering rage. He didn't care what they had done, he didn't care if they were trying to prove themselves. All he knew was he wanted them dead.

He knelt down beside the unconscious twins, tapping their faces with a sinister smile on his face, his eyes burning with some unknown darkness.

“You idiots. You must have thought you could get away with everything you’ve done. After all, that pathetic Alpha of mine is a real sap, any sob story and he’ll take you in. It’s me and Stiles you need to convince. And guess what? I’m not convinced. You must have thought you were home free when that psycho Deucalion left, and the only other game in town was a little Alpha puppy with big adorable brown eyes who likes everyone. Didn't work though did it?

You’re going to pay. For Erica. For Boyd. For Braeden. For trying to take Scott from me. All of it, everything you’ve done, everyone you’ve ever hurt, I’m gonna make you pay. You hear me? Lydia, she doesn't care about you. And Danny, well, he’s shown once that he can move on in a heartbeat. He can do it again.

But only after I make you burn.” He vowed maliciously, hatred coursing through him as he stroked Ethan’s cheek in a mocking, tender way.

He hated them both. He wanted them to burn, to feel the pain they’d caused so many others.

But there was still that tiny little part of him that knew he didn't want to be a killer.

But it was too late to be anything else.

He stroked Ethan’s smooth, unconscious face gently, the hatred coursing through them. He could feel something in his mind, crowing at him, urging him onwards, all the while using Stiles’ voice. And so he bent down and kissed Ethan’s lips, smiling evilly as he did so.

Wait, he didn't want to kiss them, he wanted to kill them. He’d electrocuted them for goodness sake, they had to pay for everything they’d done to them, to him!

Why was there this dark attraction to them? He wanted to kill them, to make their lives misery, to make them suffer and die for all they had done. But...he also wanted them. He had never wanted them before. But then he thought of Stiles, that kiss, he had never wanted him before either. And now, he knew he would do anything to please him. He could hear Stiles, whispering in his ear, encouraging him to kill them, but to let them know how much affection he had for them first.

Stiles liked the twins. Aiden was his favourite, he was the most murderous. But he also hated Aiden. He hated Aiden more than he hated Ethan. Ethan had taken Danny, the boy he liked, but that wasn’t as bad as Aiden’s slight. Aiden had taken Lydia, and there was a fiery rage inside him, he wanted Aiden to die, and die painfully, for taking her and stopping any chance he might have had with her. So, Stiles was torn. He wanted them both. He also wanted to hurt, maim and kill them both. And he wanted to do it himself, to make them pay in person, just like Isaac did for all they had done. But he wasn’t here, only Isaac.

So he could do what Stiles could not.

He would punish both of them, make them pay, make them burn for all they had done.

Aiden had to die. He was the more murderous, the more vicious, and he was the one who had taken Lydia from Stiles. Yes, while on his own Stiles did quite like Aiden, his crimes were too great, he had to suffer. And so he would, he would watch as Isaac torched his brother right in front of him, he would make Stiles proud.

And Ethan, he was far from innocent, he had to make him suffer. He was just as much as a murderer, he might not be as active a murderer as his twin, but he was a murderer. He had to pay. Isaac grinned darkly, he had just the thing.

_Danny was walking away from where Isaac could hear the twins, a delighted smile on his face, whistling the Game of Thrones theme tune to himself as he did so. Isaac hesitated, something about that song, and a half remembered memory, of him, wrapped in Scott’s arms, Scott’s gobsmacked expression as he watched the ninth episode, Isaac smirking to himself at what his face would look like when they reached season three..._

_But it faded from his mind, leaving him in the middle of the corridor, with a tazer shotgun over his shoulder, with a very cheerful Danny approaching. Isaac quickly put the rifle on top of the locker, and as Danny looked up, his face broke into a wide smile._

_“Isaac! You’re out of hospital!” he said in delight, wrapping him in a hug, and Isaac once again flashed to Scott holding him._

_But there was something else inside him, a strong desire for Danny that he had never felt before. No, Danny was just his friend, nothing more than that, good friends usually, even if Isaac didn't like his boyfriend that much. But, now he had a strong desire burning inside him for Danny, how strange, it was something like he had never felt before._

_Wasn’t he in love with Scott? And kind of in love with Allison?_

_But then, Ethan’s smirking face, spattered with Boyd’s blood, came to mind, Stiles voice was whittering in his ear and Isaac went for it, hugging him back fiercely._

_“Yep, good as new.” He said, his voice still odd and Danny looked at him curiously._

_“Are you sure you’re alright? You look...odd.” he said, something wasn’t quite right about him, it seemed, darker somehow._

_Admittedly, he was the darkest out of the three in the pack, well up until recently anyway, he wasn’t a sweet puppy like Scott, but this seemed, dark, malicious, maybe even evil, which just wasn’t Isaac. He was a smart ass, sarcastic, cynical, and had endured a lot but he wasn’t dark._

_“Yeah, never felt better. You know, getting fried makes you appreciate things more.” He said huskily, laying his hand on Danny’s chest and guiding him gently towards the locker, pressing up against him._

_“Whoa, easy tiger.” Danny said, but he had to admit, he’d be mad to say no to Isaac when he was so close, looking so hot..._

_“People like you Danny. I definitely appreciate you more.” Isaac whispered, running his hand down Danny’s top while he nuzzled his neck with his nose, making Danny give a little moan of pleasure._

_“Isaac, yeah buddy, I’m happy to see you too but, well, down boy.” He said, and Isaac briefly hesitated, hadn't Scott said that to him once? And why was he nuzzling Danny, he wanted to nuzzle Scott._

_But then, Stiles’ voice was in his head again, nagging him, reminding him of how much he liked Danny and Isaac grinned in a sultry way, gently running the tips of his fingers down Danny’s face as he pressed closer to him, Danny pinned against the lockers, grinning despite himself._

_“Don’t you wonder what it’s like?” Isaac whispered coyly in his ear, his hand slipping under Danny’s tshirt and running up his bare chest, and Danny wrapped his fingers in the hair at the back of Isaac’s hair, and he then kissed Isaac gently on the cheek while Isaac ran his fingers through his hair._

_“Yeah, I’d be mad not to. But, don't get me wrong, any other time, yeah. But...this isn't you. We both know it isn't you. You like Scott remember? Go home ok, rest. Scott wants to see you. He kind of needs to see you. I think you’re still high on drugs.” He said, stroking Isaac’s cheek tenderly, trying to ignore the fact that both of them were so close together, and Isaac affected an adorable pout._

_“So you don't want to know?” he asked in a pitiful voice, and Danny grinned._

_“Hey, don't get me wrong, I’m curious. Just like I am about Scott. And Stiles recently too. How about you make up with Scott, then we can talk?” he asked playfully, not entirely joking, and there was a flash of the normal Isaac there as he went scarlet._

_“Ok. Suit yourself.” He said, his voice still husky and he reluctantly slid his hand down Danny’s bare chest, dropping his hand from Danny’s hair and stroking his cheek as he did so, and Danny grinned at him as he took a step back._

_“Thanks. And...I’ve hurt him once. I don't want to do it again. I’m glad you’re back though, get some sleep ok?” he asked kindly, kissing his cheek again and strolling out of the school with a spring in his step._

_Isaac smirked, though he winced as he felt the wave of Stiles’ disappointment and disapproval for failing him. He cowered slightly, then shook his head._

_No, he’d done enough, enough to make Ethan suffer a little before he torched the bastard._

Isaac smirked at the memory, yeah, knowing he and Danny had nearly made out would definitely wind him up, torture him, make him wonder if he ever meant anything to Danny at all before he killed him. Yes, it was time for the twins to pay.

He stroked Ethan’s hair mockingly, before turning his attention to Aiden, doing the same thing, gently stroking his hair and then running his thumb down his cheek before getting to his feet.

Stiles would be upset, but he had to kill them now. For Erica, for Boyd, for Scott, for Lydia, for Danny, they would burn like they deserved. And Stiles would be so happy, so proud of him for doing it.

Leaving the unconscious twins alone after giving them a filthy look, he entered coach’s office, ransacking it, searching for whatever he needed to start the fire. Fire, alcohol, both of them would do nicely, make them burn, make them suffer for a change, just like they had made all of them suffer!

“Come on coach you’ve gotta have a lighter somewhere!” Isaac complained as he searched through another drawer and finally found a lighter, which with a delighted smile, he turned with in hand to look at the bottle of tequila he had already found in one of the drawers, which he had stuffed a rag in to.

Yes, chargrilled twin, that would make them pay, they would burn, they would suffer, for Erica, for Boyd, for Scott, he would make Stiles proud, he would kill the murderers!

“For Erica, for Boyd...for everyone.” He said, lighting the rag in the bottle and strolling through to the changing rooms where the twins were still lying unconscious, ready, willing and waiting to be torched like they so thoroughly deserved.

“I’m gonna burn it. I’m gonna burn it.” He whispered to himself, it was as if he didn't want to burn them, it was like something was holding him back, something speaking in Scott’s voice was telling him he didn't want to do this, that he wasn’t like this. But then Stiles came back, louder than ever, encouraging and stoking his bloodlust.

He entered the changing room when suddenly a sword cut the cloth from the top of the bottle, making Isaac turn in surprise, and was shocked to find himself face to face with Kira.

The kitsune.

The one who was trying to take Scott from him.

“Nice sword.” He said with a grin as the bottle smashed on the floor while the home wrecker prepared herself to fight, looking less than impressed that she was going to have to go up against Isaac.

He was going to make her pay, Stiles voice was fading in the background, but he could still feel him, but no, this was all on him, he wanted to make her pay for making Scott turn away from him, she was part of the reason they were apart, Scott wanted her more than he wanted him now.

He advanced on her, crushing the glass beneath his feet when someone kicked him in the back.

Instinct took over and he flung his arms up in front of his face, it was like his father all over again, that had been a favourite trick of his father’s, kicking him in the back.

He fell to the ground, smelling Allison and he felt his eyes, claws and fangs change, turning in full wolf mode to face her as Kira dashed into coach’s office behind her while Allison, her lip quivering, raised a crossbow at him.

So much for being non lethal, now she was attacking him too.

Never trust a hunter obviously. Not even her.

“Isaac!” she said with a sort of finality, but he simply growled and got to his feet, but then two more growls joined his own as the twins got back to their feet behind him, flanking him.

Yeah, there was something...oddly comforting and reassuring about having two murdering werewolves flanking you like bodyguards, and with a combined growl from the three of them, all their eyes flashing and claws growing, Allison joined Kira in the office, slamming the door shut and shoving the desk to block the door.

And now Isaac was alone with the twins he had just tried to barbecue.

Aw crap.

The twins roared furiously, their squabble forgotten in face of the shared threat, and Aiden flung Isaac into the wall, though suffered for it, Isaac clawing his face before he threw him. He then pounced on Ethan, stabbing his claws into his arm and in a fury he threw Isaac into the doorway, shattering the window of the office door.

Yeah, this was going to be harder than he thought.

But as he slashed Aiden in the stomach and sent him corkscrewing through the air, he allowed himself a small grin.

He didn't need fire.

He’d kill them himself.

 

XX

 

Danny frowned as he looked back at the school. Something was off with Isaac. Now he came to think about it, there was something off with Ethan too. Could it be something to do with them being werewolves?

He considered his phone in his hand. Yeah, something was off about them. And while he hadn't particularly minded what Isaac had been doing, well, it was just so out of character for him.

It was obvious Isaac was completely in love with Scott, and would never do anything to hurt him, but he had been all but willing to make out with him.

And Ethan, who usually liked Danny to be the dominant one, had been totally in charge, pinning him harder than usual as they were naked in the showers, water running over their thrusting bodies, Ethan being a lot rougher than he usually was when they had sex, after all, Ethan was actually quite gentle surprisingly considering he had once been an Alpha, and had gotten next to violent the way he had treated him sometimes.

Not that it hadn't been fucking amazing, Ethan right behind him, growling lustfully in his throat as they had sex while the hot showers soaked their bodies, Ethan’s arm wrapped around his waist as he entered him, his other arm slicking Danny’s hair back and making Danny moan in ecstasy as he tipped his head back, allowing Ethan to kiss his neck, moaning in pleasure as they did so...

But it just wasn’t the Ethan he was used to.

Nor was it the Isaac he knew either, Isaac would never jeopardise any aspect of his thing with Scott, he simply loved him too much, and clearly hadn't been able to move on, despite the poor sap’s best interests. After all, it was pretty clear that Isaac was totally devoted to Scott and Allison was just a messed up and hurt guy’s rebound.

He looked at the contacts on his phone. No, Scott had enough on his plate without adding this to it. Stiles was still AWOL as far as he knew, and Lydia was out too.

But...

Jackson wasn’t.

Danny smiled, checking the time. Yeah, Jackson would still be up, he’d been complaining about how hard it was to get to sleep in London, so far from the trees (he assured Danny that was a wolf thing, not that he believed him), where it was noisier than this small town, where it was colder (he’d complained a lot about the fact that he had to sometimes wear something more than his boxers to bed, something Danny also privately regretted, after all, he might not be attracted to his best friend but there was no denying he was hot). Actually Jackson complained a lot about London.

A call from his best friend might cheer him up.

Even if it was his best friend wanting advice on the very horny werewolves in town at the moment and how Lydia still wasn’t admitting to missing him.

 

XX

 

Jackson ran down the next alley, sweat lashing off him, the barking getting louder behind him as drizzle lashed down on him and the bitterly cold wind made him wish that before he’d opened his door that he’d had the sense to put on his red hoody.

God did he miss Beacon Hills, especially right now.

He ran out into the street, narrowly avoiding being smacked by an oncoming bus and several oncoming cars, all of them blaring their horns at him as he dashed over the road and dashing into the next alley.

He’d been hearing the barking for weeks now, all the time, getting closer to his building. For weeks, he’d had the feeling of being watched, of someone following his every move. Then there was the smell every morning, the smell of death lingering the door, he had caused enough of it, he ought to know.

Death was stalking him, and he was terrified. His parents were in Kent for the week, for some function of his dad’s with some major clients, so he had been in the house himself.

And last night he had looked out to see a pair of glowing, sickly yellow eyes watching the house, wisps of smoke surrounding the eyes.

Yeah, he was scared shitless.

Tonight he had been trying to find some of the other wolves in town, some of the others that he had come across, to try and get their help, try and figure out what the hell it was that was stalking him.

And he had been met by glowing white eyes of some beast, which he had found as soon as he had opened his front door, the entire street pitch black and those eerie pure white eyes glaring up at him.

And as he had tried to get back into the house, the sickly yellow eyes had appeared across the street, quickly becoming flanked by other sets of eyes, all of them glowing, a myriad of colours all glaring at him, and Jackson had realised that whatever these things were, whatever their problem with him, he seriously didn't want to know it.

And then the barking had started, Jackson had slammed the door and fled out the back door, the barks accompanying the crashing door as they pursued.

They had been relentless ever since, nipping at his heels, their barks and snarls getting louder and louder as they got nearer to him, he couldn't keep running, he had nowhere to hide, they were going to get him...

He was panting weakly, he had to rest, he needed a break, he needed to breathe, but whoever, whatever these things were, they wanted him, they wanted him badly, and now he really knew why wolves travelled in packs. They were easy targets on their own.

He vaulted the fence into Hyde Park, running for the centre of the park, hoping he could ditch them at the lake, after all, he wasn’t a kanima anymore, he was quite good in water.

As he dashed through the trees, the lights flickering along the various footpaths, he ran into a small clearing and skidded to a stop, his heart thumping in terror.

The sickly yellow eyes were right in front of him, still obscured by smoke, the entire wood dead quiet and Jackson could feel himself quivering in fear as the eyes bored into him, those creepy, awful, sickly looking yellow eyes.

“Nice run kid.” A raspy sounding voice said from behind him, and Jackson span to see the pure white eyes emerging from the woods.

He was surrounded by growling, snarling, these things, whatever they were, they were beasts like him, but they weren’t wolves, he could tell they weren’t wolves, they smelled different, but the overwhelming scent they had was that of...death.

His most likely.

Electric blue eyes similar to his own then came up on his left and to his right, two sets of eyes appeared, it was if they were actually glowing black, totally lifeless but totally evil just the same.

And then two other sets of eyes appeared, flanking the yellow ones. These ones were different, they were a glowing, burning white, like stars, with a vivid blood red aura around them.

He didn't know what these things were. All he knew was he didn't want to know, he wanted their growling to stop, he wanted a pack...

He didn't want to die.

“Leave me alone.” He growled, readying his claws, his heart pounding in terror, the world swimming around him.

“Boys?” came a soft lilting voice, but curiously, it belonged to a man.

And the glowing red eyes, so similar yet so different from Derek’s, sprang, and all Jackson could see was two skeletal creatures leaping at him before vicious claws ripped his shirt open as he was tackled to the floor.

Jackson roared and swept upwards, sure he had wounded one, when to his great surprise his claws just passed right through the attacker’s body. What the hell?

“Pathetic.” A young, snarling voice said and as Jackson prepared to spring to his feet, a solid hand smashed his head into the concrete, dazing him which allowed a thick arm to wrap around his neck, trapping him in a chokehold as he was lifted from the ground, clawing at the arm around his neck.

But there was nothing there to claw. This was impossible, he was trapped in a chokehold, someone clearly had an arm around his neck, but there was nothing there, it was as if he was being throttled by a ghost.

His feet were kicking wildly, his bare and bloodied chest shivering in the British weather, he was gasping for air, he was slashing wildly but there was still nothing to slash, his attackers were barking and laughing as they watched him struggle...

And then the world went black as Jackson’s eyes rolled back in his head as he knew no more as his attackers barking laughs echoed in his ears as his bare, bloodied, terrified unconscious form fell to the ground.

 

XX

 

Back in Jackson’s house, the wind blowing through the house, scattering the debris caused the chase through the building, papers, wood and fabric blowing as shattered glass, splintered wood and damaged possessions glinted in the moonlight.

And on Jackson’s bedside table, his phone was vibrating with Danny’s name and number on the screen, going unanswered.

 

XX

 

Scott and Lydia were exhausted. He knew trusting Peter was a bad idea, now they were trapped in Stiles’ head after going in to try and locate the true Stiles, they had both been dragged in by the same wacky aspects of it, Lydia knew something about Peter that she wasn’t telling, and he was fucking knackered running up this hallway, and he and Lydia were still no closer to Stiles and the Nogitsune, who were sitting on the bloody nemeton playing Japanese chess no less.

Once this was over, he was going to have serious words with Stiles about what goes on in his head.

He never should have trusted Peter. True he had the best of their very limited options, but anything with his grubby fingers in was never going to be good for anyone. Lydia least of all, who he seemed to have some crazy obsession for.

They were getting nowhere, Stiles was still trapped in his game with the Nogitsune and they could yell until they were blue in the face, it wasn’t helping them get Stiles back.

They had to think of something, they had to free Stiles, they had to bring him back, otherwise, the Nogitsune was going to keep his best friend, and just as bad, they might never get out of here.

They had come to a stop, both of them panting heavily as they looked at the nemeton were Stiles and the Nogitsune were playing Go, still as far away as when they had started.

“Stiles is part of your pack!” Lydia said suddenly in realisation, and thrown by this unexpected pronouncement, he looked at her in confusion.

“What? What do you mean?” he asked, wishing he could just sit down, he was in someone else’s head for Christ sake, surely that meant he shouldn’t get tired of basically running on the spot?

Lydia looked at him, an idea dancing in her eyes.

“He’s human...but he’s still part of the pack right?” she asked, and Scott granted that.

Yeah of course he was, he was his best friend, his brother, they were all part of the pack, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Derek, Kira, Danny, the twins, all of them were in his pack.

Stiles was his best friend, he was as much pack as any wolf.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” He said in confusion, standing upright as he looked at his best friend, still miles away from him.

“So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?” Lydia asked with a triumphant smile, her eyes locking with Scott’s before looking at Stiles and the Nogitsune.

Scott followed her gaze, and that creepy bandaged face with the gleaming silver fangs, the actual Nogitsune, turned to face him, stopping his game with Stiles as he turned his unseeing gaze to him in challenge.

Scott was through with being challenged.

He was getting Stiles back, and he was getting him back right now.

His eyes glowing red, sheer power flooding through him, he rose his wolfed out face and catching Lydia’s delighted approving smirk beside him, he answered her question.

“They howl.”

And he did so, letting out the loudest and most powerful roar he ever had.

The Nogitsune was trying to ignore him, Stiles however finally looked up and Scott felt his heart leap, he had heard him, the Go board was rattling with the shockwaves of his roar and with a defiant look, Stiles cast the pieces off the board in rebellion, getting to his feet as Lydia cheered beside Scott.

The Nogitsune gave a furious roar and Scott felt something change, something back in the real world shifted, there was a brief flicker of pain but as Stiles got to his feet and smiled in relief at Scott and Lydia, he put it out of his mind.

They had done it.

And with that, the three of them opened their eyes, returned to the world of the living at last.

 

XX

 

Just as Aiden and Isaac were about to rip the heads off of a cornered Kira and Allison, an echoing, furious roar rippled through them, stopping them in their tracks.

Black blood trickled from Ethan’s mouth as he collapsed to the floor, the slash Kira had given him with his sword already healing as he fell to the floor and lay still.

Aiden had fared slightly better in the fight with the girls and teetered backwards before pirouetting mid fall and crashing to the ground, black blood trickling from his mouth as he crashed down.

Isaac’s eyes rolled in his head and crashed to the floor, the various cuts he had received from Kira and the crossbow bolt he had taken from Allison already starting to heal as he too returned to normal, black blood oozing from his mouth as Aiden’s flailing hand bounced over Isaac’s as if to protect him.

And with that, the three wolves turned back into their human forms, all three of them unconscious and the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank god that’s over.” Kira said wearily, and Allison nodded, looking down at the unconscious Isaac with an odd expression on her face.

“Yeah. Three depossessed werewolves. That must mean Scott’s done something to fix Stiles.” She said, excitement flooding her voice as she tried to ignore the thoughts going on in her head.

If Stiles was depossessed, it was over, it was all over, they had Stiles back, no one had died, and everything could go back to normal.

Well as normal as you could get when you found out your ex boyfriend and the other guy you could have fallen in love with were actually in love with each other, she thought slightly bitterly.

“We make a pretty good team. That was kind of fun actually. Hey, are you ok?” Kira asked kindly, touching Allison’s arm to jerk her from her daze.

“Yeah, I’m fine. And you’re right, we did make a pretty good team.” She said, smiling at the other girl, who not that long ago she had considered with jealousy and resentment since it was clear her ex was moving on. How wrong she had been.

She wondered if Kira knew, and hesitated before she told him. After all, it wasn’t her place to tell.

Besides...Kira might have figured it out before her, and if she had, she really didn't want to know.

She looked pityingly down at Isaac and Aiden, marvelling at how despite Isaac’s attempt to kill the twins, the two of them had basically taken their cues from him in the fight, and Aiden had been like some sort of demented, snarling bodyguard to him all the way through. She smiled in amusement. Maybe Isaac wasn’t quite as opposed to the twins as he liked to think he was.

“Poor guy, getting electrocuted and now being attacked by the two of us, I mean you shot him with your crossbow. He doesn't seem to catch a break does he? Neither do they, come to think of it.” Kira mused, sitting down tiredly and Allison nodded.

“You don't know the half of it.” She said, yawning and collapsing to the seat beside Kira.

“Oh? Come on, catch me up! And besides, you better tell me now, Scott seems kind of protective of Isaac, and we both roughed him up a tad. Better get all the juicy info before the local Alpha gets pissed.” Kira pointed out, and Allison laughed.

“Good point. Alright, brace yourself for Beacon Hills 101, a tantalising tale of forbidden love, fairy tale monsters, hyperactive teenagers, your usual jocks, queen bees, good vs evil, morality and a very unexpected plot twist that I totally didn't see coming.” She told her, giggling and Kira joined in as she began her story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the Jackson scene, obviously, that is going to help lead into my version of season four, and the sequel to Two Pack!
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments loved, thank you to all whove left them so far and please keep reading!


	28. Insatiable Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious person escapes captivity, Isaac and the twins are depossessed, Stiles recovers and Scott and Isaac finally have that talk

Two-Pack

 

“Come on, we’re going!” she said, extending her hand down to him, and he looked up at her blearily, breaking out of the state of stupefied shock that he had been in as he had watched her kill his tormentor who was now lying with a bullet in his brain on the floor.

There was shouting outside, the sounds of guns, rifles, all being cocked, all of them ready to open fire on whoever had dared kill one of their own.

“What, how?” he asked, his voice raspy as he looked at her in disbelief but he got to his feet nonetheless.

“You told me what you wanted. I had to give you it. Doesn’t hurt that you’re very cute underneath the beard.” She told him fondly, and he gave her a hesitant smile.

“But still, you killed him.” He said, and she arced an eyebrow at him.

“Really, you’re going to lecture me about killing considering what you are?” she asked him waspishly and he conceded that point, taking her hand as she led them towards the door to the prison cell he had been chained up in the last five years.

“Um...” he said pointedly, indicating the chains around his ankles and she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity before clicking her fingers, freeing his ankles from the wall.

“Thanks. I thought you had stopped coming.” He said softly as they reached the door, hearing people running towards them from the tunnels outside, shouts and yells of anger echoing towards them.

“And stop seeing you every day? I was trying to deny what I am, what I can do. No more. I couldn't bear seeing what they were doing to you.” She said softly, and he took her cheek gently, rubbing his nose against hers.

“They weren’t exactly nice to you either, and you’re meant to be on their side.” He said, he had missed her, the one bright thing that had existed in his life these last five years.

The woman he had fallen in love with.

Who had just happened to kill her superior for him because of what she was. Whatever it was that she was, but he realised that he didn't care.

All he wanted to do was this.

And he tilted her face up, fingers wrapping in her black curly hair and kissed her fiercely, while she made a noise of surprise in her throat as he did so.

Then two men dressed in dark robes, their eyes furious and their dark beards wild, wielding machine guns entered, shouting in a language he couldn't understand, raising their machine guns to cut down the two of them, and before he could even shove her to the floor another man had entered behind them and had opened fire, hundreds of bullets rushing right for them.

And she raised a hand in the air and to his surprise (he felt his jaw drop) the bullets stopped in midair before they got close to hitting them, hanging there as if in suspended animation. He then looked at the beautiful woman beside him, looking at her in shock and admittedly curiosity as her eyes were now glowing a very bright green, her pupils were gone leaving only these glowing green orbs behind.

“His captivity is over. And so is my slavery!” she spat, and the three men looked at her in terror as she gestured, sending the bullets through the bodies of the men standing in her way, dropping their stupefied, disbelieving corpses to the floor.

“Um, do I get to know what you are? And...well, I’ve seen a fair bit of weird stuff in my time but this, this is so totally new!” he complained, and she turned to him, her eyes going back to their usual warm brown colour.

“I’m sorry, I don't have time to explain it to you. But I swear, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m getting you out of here. I love you.” She said, her voice scared and he cocked his head at her.

“What, you think I don't love you too? Because I do love you! It’s just...I didn't know there was more of you.” He said, picking up one of the machine guns and one of the fallen men’s revolver.

“Well, how about we get out of this death trap, and once we’re back in the relative safety of civilisation, I’ll answer all your questions...after you shave, your beard’s kind of scratchy.” She said, her nose wrinkled and he shrugged easily.

“Sounds good to me, a shower wouldn’t go amiss either. Hey jackass, I know you’re there.” He called, and fired a short burst of bullets from his machine gun, dropping another body.

“Alright, let’s get out of here, because boy are they going to be pissed now.” She said as alarms and calls started echoing through the rocky tunnels and he grinned, picked up a knife that had fallen from the hands of the man he had just killed and they dashed along the corridor, only to find themselves in a room with nearly a dozen robed and armed men who opened fire immediately.

He darted to the side, using the wall as cover and his heart faltered as she let out of a cry of pain, a bullet having hit her in the leg. She snarled, her eyes glowing green again and ripped a chunk of rock from the wall, crushing two men while creating a protective bubble around herself. Bullets bounced off it, two of them hitting the men who were firing at them, and as they looked at the bubble around her in shock, he opened fire, mowing down several more of the men, all of whom started to aim at him.

Until a burst of green sparks hit the centre man in the chest and he burst into flames on the spot, making him look at her in shock, just what could she do?

But this wasn’t the time, all these men wanted to kill them, and this wasn’t the place to get to know her more than h already did. And so as the men started to scream, turning tail and running, he opened fire, cutting down the last of his captors with a scream and the tunnels were suddenly quiet.

“You need to hurry, get to one of the vans, drive east, you’ll find a town eventually, if you disguise yourself, you should be safe if any of them are left.” She wheezed but he shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere without my girl.” He promised her, kissing her head and pulled the belt off one of the robed men, tying it around her leg and helping her to her feet.

“But...” she protested, and he smiled a little through his beard.

“I love you. And I’m not going anywhere without you. You think I care you can make men burst into flames? Well I do, but I don't hate you for it. You are what you are, whatever you are.” He said, and she smiled at him.

“I’m glad they captured you.” She said fondly, and his smile faltered.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far, but meeting you was a definite benefit of my extended stay. Fancy getting out of here?” he asked, and she nodded, hooking an arm around his neck and he led them towards the door, shooting the man who had been about to get the drop on them while she flicked her hand sending a grenade hurtling back up to the place where it had been thrown from, blasting apart whoever had thrown it. There were two men guarding a jeep and he shot one right in the head while she made a circle with her finger and his body dropped like a stone, his head facing the wrong way.

He loaded her into the jeep and she nodded at one of the fallen men, and he groaned resentfully.

“Well after all this I wouldn’t want to go through any more trouble. We’re leaving. I take it you want to go home?” she asked leadingly, and he smirked at her as he started pulling the robes off one of the fallen men.

“You know how to persuade a guy. Alright, you win.” He said, and she smiled, clicking her fingers and to his surprise, clothes materialised in her hands beside her.

“What the, why can’t you do that for me?” he asked, peeved and she smirked.

“Because beloved I knew where they were, all I did was move them from one place to here. Now, can you hurry up? My legs killing me.” She said weakly, and he gave her an affectionate glare as he did as he was bid.

“I love you.” He told her as he climbed into the jeep beside her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, wincing as she extended her leg a little.

“I love you too. Now, show me how they drive where you come from.” She told him, and he grinned.

“One boy racer, coming up!” he promised, gunning the engine and blazing away from his prison for the last five years in a cloud of dust as the sun beat down on them filtering through the mountains.

 

XX

 

“Isaac you next.” Deaton said, noticing his glowing eyes.

Allison also noted his glowing eyes, and decided she didn't want to know what was causing them. The Nogitsune was the most likely possibility, however she knew full well Deaton wasn’t Isaac’s favourite person in the world, and would like nothing more than to literally rip him a new one.

The twins had already been done, both of them coughing up black blood and looking at each other nervously, as though afraid to make the first move. Allison however was focused mainly on Isaac, who Deaton had steered against the wall, a horrified expression on her face as she watched the vet stick his fingers into Isaac’s mouth.

“Don’t fight.” Deaton commanded and she scoffed silently to herself, yeah, good idea, tell someone known to dislike you not to fight when you had your hand stuck in his mouth.

Isaac was struggling, rather opposed to having fingers groping in his mouth, making him gag, and even less than inclined to have Deaton’s fingers in his mouth, groping around as if looking for loose change.

“Don’t fight!” Deaton again urged, exclaiming in victory as he finally got the fly and threw it to the floor while Isaac, eyes still burning golden, hastily retreated to her side, and she noticed the twins out of the corner of her eye taking a step closer to Isaac, looking nervous about their very presence there.

“Are they ok now?” Allison asked, not looking at Isaac as he recoiled and tried to get his throat back to feeling normal.

“I hope so. The part that worries me is that this was most likely just a distraction from what was happening to Stiles.” Deaton said, looking concerned as the boys continued coughing up black blood.

After calling Deaton and telling Kira everything she had wanted to know (and to her great bemusement Kira had told her she did know Scott liked Isaac, but did admit that she had heard Scott telling Isaac he loved him when he had been electrocuted), Deaton had arrived and had started to get the flies that had made the boys act the way they had out of them, informing them of what had happened with Stiles at the same time.

“There’s really two of them now? How is that even possible?” Kira asked, really not wanting it to be true, after all, one hellish nightmare was more than enough to be getting on with.

“And how did the other one just take Lydia?” Allison asked, still not looking at Isaac, but she didn't really care, one her best friend was missing, two the boy she liked was in love with her ex and three she didn't know if it had been his choice or Stiles’ basically for him to sleep with her and she did not want to have that conversation here.

“We turned around and they were gone, so was her car.” Deaton explained with a shrug, not looking remotely apologetic as he was now being drilled with the glares of Allison and all three boys, true it was probably a more mature approach than blaming yourself appearing unfazed but still, it was pissing them off.

“So no one noticed him just kidnap her right out of the house?” Aiden ground out from his perch at the wall, his gaze murderous.

“Most of us were concentrating on the bizarre sight of a creature materialising out of the floor.” Deaton explained irritably, which did stop Aiden complaining but he gave the vet the filthiest look he could muster while doing so.

“Wait, how can they be sure which Stiles is which?” Kira asked, and Deaton gave another shrug.

“That’s what they’re trying to figure out now. I’ll see what I can do to help them.” He said, sweeping from the room, oblivious to the glares of the three wolves.

“I don't like that guy.” Ethan growled and Isaac’s eyes flashed as he narrowed them in dislike at Deaton’s back.

“Join the club. Allison, Kira, I am so, so, so so sorry.” He said, his angry scowl turning into a pitiful face of sorrow as he looked at the two girls.

The twins nodded from either side of him, looking contrite.

“Yeah, we didn't mean to try to kill you.” Ethan said, not meeting their eyes.

“But in our defence, you shouldn’t have gotten yourselves trapped in here. But yeah, kind of a jerk move attacking you, so sorry.” Aiden said, and Kira and Allison smiled at one another.

“Hey, it’s no biggie. And you do have a point, trapping you and pissing you off wasn’t a good move. But we kind of roughed you up, so, call it even?” Kira asked brightly, and the boys grinned.

“Deal.” Ethan said happily.

“Alright, we need to make sure the Oni don't kill our Stiles.” Allison said, and Kira nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. The last thing we need is for them to skewer the wrong one. I’ll try calling my mom again but she must be going deaf, comes with being as old as bloody Yoda.” She said with a small scowl, heading out of the changing room.

“Allison, I...” Isaac began, but she shook her head.

“It doesn't matter, I know it wasn’t you who locked me up. Or stole my car,” she said, vexed and he blushed a little and looked at his shoes in shame, “but either way I need to go and check on my dad, he said he was coming here and didn't make it, and if you three were all taken over by Stiles and did what you did...”

“Derek might have gone after your dad.” Aiden supplied, and she nodded before picking up the bag of weapons and leaving the changing room, leaving a slightly cold aura in her wake.

“She hates me.” Isaac lamented, and Ethan looked at him curiously.

“For trying to kill her? Bit hypocritical isn't it? Didn't she try to kill you?” he asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah, but last night...we kind of, well you know, did something that while I might have slightly wanted to do, I wouldn’t have done in my right mind.” He said nervously, and Aiden groaned in sympathy.

“Aww man that sucks. Look on the bright side, it’s either that or she knows.” He assured him and Isaac still looked nervous, and Ethan looked at him.

“Wait, you think she does?” he asked in shock, and Isaac gestured hopelessly.

“I don't know, I was too busy trying to kill you two, she might do though.” He moaned and Aiden shook his head.

“Wow. That Nogitsune seriously messed us up.” He said, and then he looked at his brother, who looked hesitantly back.

“What?” Ethan asked nervously, and Isaac took a step back, not wanting to be in the middle of this.

“I’m sorry Ethan. But you know I would never want to kill you, well never really want to kill you if I was in my right mind right?” he asked, and Ethan nodded, a small grin on his face.

“Yeah I know. And I’m sorry too, about all that stuff I said to you. I mean you are kind of a psycho, but you’re my brother, you’re kind of meant to be.” He said, and both twins grinned, apparently that was all that it took to fix their relationship.

Isaac scuffed his feet.

“I’m sorry too.” He said, and both twins looked at him in genuine surprise.

“Wait, you’re sorry you tried to kill us?” Aiden asked in disbelief.

“Or are you sorry you didn't?” Ethan asked suspiciously and Isaac grinned despite himself.

“The first one. I’m sorry I tried to kill you. I mean...you’ve kind of grown on me, which I hate because I want to hate you for everything you’ve done but, well, I don't want you dead. I don't even think I hate you anymore which believe me, pisses me off more than you can imagine. But I’m sorry ok?” he said, and Aiden shrugged.

“Hey, it’s ok. We know you have probably the most right out of all of you to hate us.” He said fairly.

“Yeah, and after all, we’ve tried to kill you a few times, we’re slightly closer to even now right? I figure you deserve a go at us.” He said, and Isaac shrugged, a small smile on his face.

“Thanks. But I promise, that’s the last time I try to kill you two, you pair put up a good fight.” He admitted, and Ethan nodded.

“Yeah, you do too, to an extent.” He said, and Isaac looked at him curiously.

“Meaning what?” he asked, slightly annoyed by that comment.

“Let me guess, Derek taught you how to fight?” Aiden asked, and Isaac nodded, a bit confused as to where this was going.

“Yeah why?” he asked, and Aiden shook his head.

“Well he’s a moron. He taught you to fight how he would fight, you’re just not suited for fighting like that.” He explained, and Ethan nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you’d be better off fighting more like us. So would Scott actually. You both kind of suck.” He admitted, and Isaac scowled a little, but had to admit, they had a fair point, he was always getting smacked around and he was getting sick of it.

“Alright, you made your point.” He said irritably, and Ethan touched his arm, and for the first time he didn't recoil and glare, he just looked at his hand curiously.

“We’re not saying this to have a go at you Isaac, we want to help. So, when this is over, how about we teach you some of our moves?” he asked, and Aiden smirked.

“And it means you can take out your frustrations on us without being possessed or risking Scott being mad at you for fighting us.” He said brightly, and Isaac grinned.

“I might take you up on that, it has to beat getting my ass kicked all the time, and going through all the clothes I do. Thanks guys. And...well you know, sorry again.” He muttered, and Aiden looked at him intently.

“Well we’re sorry too. We know we’ve hurt you a lot, and I know you’re never ever going to forgive us for what we did to Boyd, but we are sorry. We’ve tried to kill you, we helped kill Boyd, I know you blame us for Erica, we nearly killed Scott, and I know sorry doesn't make up for it, but we are.” He said in a rush, as if keen to get it over and done with, truth was he was terrified about saying so much to him about how they’d treated him before.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t be apologising. We kind of deserve you trying to kill us. But we are sorry.” Ethan said, standing beside his brother as if to give him some space.

Isaac looked at the two twins, a myriad of emotions going through him. He was angry, he had every damn right to be angry, they had taken the first best friend he had ever had from him, they had tried to kill him, had helped kill Erica, had helped kill the girl who saved him, Braeden, and worse, had nearly killed Scott. But as he stood there, arms crossed, glowering at them, he felt something change in him. He felt, strangely, acceptance. He knew what they had done, and while he was never going to forget it, he wasn’t going to keep holding it against them. He was going to accept it, and move on. And truth be told, they had grown on them. And while he had fought it with every ounce of his being, he actually was starting to like them, which was a miracle in and of itself. And the oddest part of all, he didn't even mind that he was starting to like them.

Damn Scott McCall and his sweet adorable puppy ways rubbing off on him, making him like people.

The two of them were standing there as if waiting for him to announce their execution. Instead he took each hand and raised them, putting each hand on top of each other, making the twins look at him curiously.

“Um?” Aiden asked, as Isaac laid his hand on top of both of theirs.

“Look...I’ll be the first to admit I hated your guts. But, well, now, kind of not so much. I’m not going to forget, but I can live with it. So, how about we try to be friends and try not to kill each other, how does that sound?” he asked, and both twins grinned.

“Sounds pretty good to me.” Ethan said, and Aiden looked at him in shock before nodding.

“Yeah, sounds good to me too.” He said, and all three of them nodded before breaking their hands apart.

“Oh, and thanks, for protecting me and getting me that stuff in the hospital. Now my nose is working properly, it’s pretty clear who was there all the time. So thank you.” Isaac said earnestly and both twins went slightly red but also looking slightly pleased.

“Well, Scott was worried about you, and we were too, kind of.” Aiden explained.

“Yeah, we’ve seen what happens to electrocuted wolves, and considering Scott and his mom are so worried about Stiles, we figured you could use someone to care about you.” Ethan explained gruffly, not looking at Isaac, who smiled.

“Well thank you for being my bodyguards, and for my comics, thanks to you I haven’t missed any now. And got to say, there is something kind of reassuring about having two hulking brutes being your bodyguards.” He mused, and while Ethan grinned, Aiden hung his head, looking ashamed, and Isaac knew in a second what his problem was.

“But I...”

“There wasn’t anything you could do. And besides, it wasn’t entirely bad.” Isaac said mysteriously, making the twins look at him in confusion.

He was grinning maddeningly, the twins were just about to ask him just what he meant by that, when Kira popped her head into the room.

“Look my mom isn't answering, but dad said she was going to Scott’s house to check on Stiles, and Isaac lives there anyway, so since Allison’s gone would you boys mind giving us a lift?” she asked hopefully, and the twins exchanged a look with each other and nodded.

“Sure. What are friends for?” Aiden asked and Isaac followed the twins and Kira from the changing room.

“You ready?” Ethan asked as Isaac climbed onto the bike behind him.

“Huh?” Isaac asked in confusion, quickly deciding he liked holding Scott more, Ethan was all very well and good, but for ease, comfort and his own physical attraction, Scott clearly won by a mile.

“Well, you’re going home, to see Scott, the guy who’s totally in love with you, who hasn’t seen you alive and kicking for ages. What do you think I mean?” Ethan asked with a grin as he gunned the engine and followed his brother.

Isaac grinned to himself, he was going home to Scott. Everything was perfect.

Well it would be if Lydia wasn’t missing.

And if he didn't have to tell the guy he loved that he had slept with his ex girlfriend the night before.

 

XX

 

Kira leapt off the bike and into the house before the twins had even stopped their bikes.

“Whoa, she can move fast when she wants to.” Aiden said, clambering off his bike after he and Ethan had pulled it to a stop and followed Isaac and Ethan as they ran into the house.

“You are no longer possessed by the Nogitsune.” Noshiko, Kira’s mother, confirmed to a weak, pale and shivering Stiles as the three of them entered, Scott’s face trying and failing not to light up when he saw Isaac. Admittedly, it then became a mask of fear and worry as he saw the damage that had been done to him, but they had more immediate worries than that right now.

“We’re sure?” Melissa asked, glaring at Noshiko in intense dislike, and Noshiko nodded coldly.

“Yes. The Oni are sure. He is freed of the possession. But he is still in danger while the Nogitsune roams free.” She explained, and Melissa nodded, walking towards her slowly, and Isaac sent Scott a questioning glance, wondering just what it was she was doing.

She stopped right in front of Noshiko, then slammed her into the wall, her face blazing in fury, and Noshiko’s eyes widened in alarm as Melissa held her in place, anger crackling off of her.

“Listen to me very carefully. If you _ever_ decide that it’s a good idea to conjure demons to kill fucking kids again, I will make your life a living hell. If any of your pet demons ever come near any of my kids, I will make you regret it for the rest of your miserable life. I don't care what the hell you are, if those things hurt any of those kids, I will make you pay for it. So, next time you want to conjure a demon, do us all a favour and just sit on your ass. You have endangered every person in this town, every person in the pack, every person in my family, by doing what you’ve done. And I swear to god, I will make you pay if this blows up in your face.” She growled menacingly, and Noshiko nodded slightly before Melissa released her and swept to the kitchen, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

“For what it’s worth, I didn't intend for this to happen. I didn't wish for Stiles to be the target of the Oni, for any of them to be targeted. I did what I felt I had to in order to stop the Nogitsune.” Noshiko explained as Melissa came back into the room with a glass of water for Stiles.

“Well, next time, try looking for other options before you sign the death warrant of one of my kids.” She growled in return, and Noshiko bowed her head before turning to Kira.

“Come.” She told her, and Kira sent the pack a last look and followed her mother from the house, leaving a very tense atmosphere behind her.

“Whoa...I thought you were pissed when you zapped us. Kind of glad we didn't try to kill Scott more.” Aiden said nervously, looking at Melissa in complete shock and awe as Stiles, also looking at her in awe from the floor, took the water from her.

“Yeah, me too. Wow. I mean I always said you don't mess with Mama McCall but that...you just shook down a kitsune.” He said, deeply impressed and also deeply touched.

Melissa’s nostrils flared as she glared out the door where Noshiko and Kira had left.

“She’s lucky I didn't rip her head off. I need some tea!” she said in vexation, but Scott spied a small, satisfied smile on her face as she headed to the kitchen, and he grinned too, you really didn't mess with his mother.

“So, you’re you?” Isaac asked hopefully as Scott helped Stiles to the couch, and Stiles looked at Isaac in sheer pleading terror, but found his voice regardless.

“Yeah, yeah I’m me again, officially stamped by our friendly neighbourhood demons so I’m part of the club again.” He said and Isaac smiled in relief and crossed the room to lock Stiles in a fond hug.

“Welcome back,” he said, deciding not to say anything about what had happened in the hospital and about what the Nogitsune had made him do.

“Yeah, you may be a pain in the ass but we’d rather deal with you as a human pain in the ass than a Nogitsune.” Aiden said, and to Stiles surprise, he wrapped him in a hug, which was then repeated by Ethan.

“I’m just glad you’re back. What happened to you guys?” Scott asked the other three in shock as Melissa came back through, looking at the boys worriedly.

“Um, the girls mostly.” Ethan admitted, and Melissa arced her eyebrows.

“Really?” she asked, her voice tense.

“I...I think that might have been my fault. I let out a swarm of flies, know how I said that was cool, not so much when it’s your own body they’re flying out of, but anyway, they were kind of like baby Nogitsunes. So, yeah, I take it you tried to kill the girls?” he asked hesitantly, and Scott’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Um, no, I tried to kill this pair. Then they stopped me and pissed all three of us off so we tried to kill them.” Isaac explained sheepishly, not wanting to look Scott in the eye.

“We’re all fine though, we’re mostly healed from everything and Deaton got the flies out, we’re safe.” Ethan assured him and Melissa, who was looking as though she was considering going back into threatening mom mode again.

“That’s something at least. Stiles, where do you think you’re going?” she asked in exasperation, as Stiles was trying to pass the twins who looked as though they were torn between helping him up or keeping him on the couch.

“To see my dad.” He replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, but both McCalls shook their heads at the same time.

“No you’re not. Sit!” Scott ordered, and after glaring at him, Stiles did as instructed, his face the very definition of resentment.

“They’re right Stiles, you’re in no state to go anywhere, look how badly all of us, who are werewolves, were affected by the Oni. You need to rest.” Isaac said, clapping his shoulder fondly, and Stiles looked pleadingly up at Melissa.

“But...”

She shook her head.

“Honey, relax. You’ve been through a lot, and you just got zapped by the Oni. I know it sounds harsh but your dad can wait a little while ok? You need to rest.” She said, and Stiles looked up at her pleadingly.

“But,” he protested, but she cut him off.

“You need rest. I’m not saying a lot, just a few hours ok. Your dad isn't meant to finish at the station for another six hours anyway. We could all do with some rest. Stiles, sweetie you can barely function. I know that it wasn’t really you doing all that that things done, but it was still your body it was doing it in. And you weren’t sleeping even before it took over completely. Get some rest, then you can go and see your dad ok? I know it sounds awful but you need to recover.” She said in a soft voice and she gently stroked his spiky hair away from his eyes, before he nodded weakly.

“Alright. Two hours though, ok?” he asked, and she sighed but nodded.

“Fine, two hours. Believe me, we could all use some sleep.” She said tiredly.

“But Lydia...” Stiles protested one final time, but this time all three Betas shook their heads.

“Lydia’s actually fairly safe. It won’t kill her, it was in you too long for that.” Isaac assured him and Scott looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Aiden shrugged.

“Well when we were possessed by these mini Nogitsunes, what he wanted became what we wanted.” He explained, and Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Ethan grinned.

“Well, considering I don't like girls and I was suddenly very attracted to Lydia, I reckon whatever it picked up from you, your feelings for Lydia was one of them. It won’t kill her, it was in you too long for that. It affected you for sure, but you also affected it. Actually, out of everyone in the entire pack, other than the fact that she’s missing, she is probably the safest out of all of us. She’s safe, we need to find her sure, but she is pretty safe for now, the Nogitsune won’t hurt her. Well, it won’t kill her, it needs her for something” he assured Stiles, who nodded but looked up at Melissa pleadingly.

“We will find her ok? But first, rest.” She ordered, forcing him to lie down and covering him with a blanket and he sighed, relenting.

“Alright, but two hours only.” He whined and she nodded.

“Two hours only I promise.” She said, tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

“And besides, you haven’t had a decent sleep since god knows when. You need to rest. We all do, we’ve all been running on empty for ages now. You especially. So sleep ok?” Scott asked sternly, and Stiles, sensing defeat, nodded, conceding the victory.

“Fine.” He said, and yawned tiredly, and he did have to admit, he was completely beat.

“We’ll go and look for a sign of Lydia, save you worrying.” Aiden said, making for the door, after all, Stiles might like her but she was his girlfriend and he was just as worried as Stiles was about her, but he was suddenly face to face with Melissa’s lethal index finger.

“No. Aiden, look at you both, you’re both hacked up and exhausted. Get some rest.” She ordered, and the twins looked at each other hesitantly.

“It’s ok Mrs McCall, we...” Ethan protested, but she shook her head stubbornly.

“No. You’ve been putting in just as many hours as the rest of us all have. So get some sleep, two hours won’t hurt. You can’t help save her if you can barely stand. Besides, we just got Stiles back and I’d feel safer knowing you pair were in the house, four werewolves ought to make it think twice if it tries anything.” She said softly, and Ethan looked at Aiden, questioning what they should do.

“But we failed, I failed.” Aiden protested slightly, but Scott sighed in exasperation.

“Aiden, I told you, you did all you could. Stop blaming yourself. We’re all safer with you guys here.” He told him, and he saw a flicker of a smile on Aiden’s face.

“Besides, we’re all exhausted, and there isn't much more we can do. You need sleep. And, you two are kind of reassuring as bodyguards.” Isaac admitted, and Ethan smiled a little.

“Thanks. Aiden?” he asked hesitantly, wondering what his brother was going to decide.

After all, they were admittedly exhausted, the possession and the fight had taken it out of them and she was right, they could barely stand, they had all been going at it for so long. But Lydia was out there, and she wasn’t going to be found any time soon, but on the other hand, the possession had shown that she was safe, well at least as safe as she could be, it wouldn’t hurt her.

“Two hours, just like Stiles. Then we deal with finding Lydia ok?” Melissa asked, and the twins looked at her before looking at each other again.

“Ok, but we’ll go home, we need to get some clothes and stuff.” Ethan said, but she shook her head stubbornly.

“No, you’re staying right here, you’re not riding a bike when you can barely keep your eyes open. I’ll get stuff for you. Stay here and rest.” She ordered, and finally, both of them relented.

“Alright. You win.” Ethan admitted as he flopped tiredly onto the couch where Stiles was starting to drift off.

“I always do.” She said smugly, and Aiden looked at the couch as if considering something and then gently lifted Stiles head up so he could sit down, allowing Stiles to lay his head on his lap.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked in confusion as Aiden laid a hand protectively around his chest.

“You just got zapped by a demon ninja. You’re freezing and we went through enough to get you back without you freezing to death and unlike the pale rider over there,” he said, nodding towards Isaac who looked slightly affronted, “we’re actually warm like we’re meant to be. We’ll warm you up. Besides, well, Scott’s your best friend and Lydia really likes you too, so neither of them would be happy if we let anything happen to you.” He said gruffly, but Stiles wasn’t fooled.

“Thanks.” He mumbled sleepily, wrapping himself in the covers as Ethan sidled closer to Stiles, his heat warming the bottom of his body as he made himself at home on his legs, like some sort of weird very attractive cat.

“Better?” Ethan asked tiredly, and Stiles made a sleepy noise of assent as Aiden’s head drooped tiredly as all three of them started to drop off to sleep.

Melissa smiled to herself. Yeah, she always won. And she felt a thousand times better for having a go at Noshiko. Now if she could get some sleep like the three boys who were already starting to sleep on her couch, she might be able to muster the strength to get to the end of this crisis.

She pulled a blanket from the back of another chair, laying it on Ethan, and then wrapped what she could of Aiden in another one, all three of them already sound asleep through sheer exhaustion.

“Sleep well boys, god we’ve earned it.” She said, kissing each boy on the forehead before turning to the other two.

“If you pair even think about saying no to any sleep, so help me.” She warned, her finger waggling, and Scott gave her a smile and hugged her.

“You’re an awesome mom you know, to all of us.” He said, nodding towards the twins and Stiles.

“Yeah, you are.” Isaac agreed, also hugging her and she smiled, genuinely moved.

“Thank you. Now, you pair, go and get some sleep too ok? You both look like you need it. And so do I.” She admitted tiredly, and Scott nodded, looking at Isaac hesitantly, as if not knowing just what he should do with himself.

“Are you coming?” he asked hopefully, and Isaac looked nervously at him, his lip trembling a little, making Scott’s face come together in a worried frown, wondering just what was on his mind and having an immediate desire to fix it.

“We need to talk.” Isaac mumbled, leading the way up the stairs, his head held low and Scott gave him a concerned look and followed him up the stair.

Melissa sighed tiredly, wondering just what was going on with the pair of them. She wondered if she dared to hope...

And then she smiled. Whatever it was bothering Isaac, she knew Scott wouldn’t care. He loved him too much.

And besides, they were driving her bloody crazy, if Scott didn't beg Isaac to take him back soon, she was going to put his head through a wall. Honestly. Teenagers.

Yawning tiredly, she took a fond look at the three boys cuddled up together on the couch before heading up for two hours sleep of her own, hoping John would understand why she was keeping Stiles here a bit longer, wouldn’t do for him to fall asleep as soon as his dad saw him. Now, if only her other two boys would stop arsing around and get back together, she might be able to chalk this up as a good day.

She smiled fondly as she climbed the stairs, seeing Scott’s closed door where the two boys were clearly inside. Yeah, she thought, they might just finally figure it all out.

Figuring she would know when she woke up one way or another, she set the alarm on her phone, climbed onto the bed and was asleep almost instantly.

 

XX

 

As soon as Scott closed the door, he turned to see Isaac standing in the middle of the floor, looking as though he were wrestling with himself about something. He had never looked so nervous before, but right now, Scott didn't really care about what he was nervous about. He only cared about one thing.

Isaac was alive, and he was back, and he was here.

After all the panic and worry, after all the pain that he had felt at seeing Isaac so hurt and broken after his electrocution, he was finally home with him where he belonged. Isaac was home, he was with him, and for the first time, in a very long time it seemed, Scott was beginning to think that something was finally going his way.

He crossed the gap to him, and throwing caution to the winds, he wrapped one hand around Isaac’s neck and the other around his waist, pulling him to him and locking him in a deep kiss, thrilled to be finally reunited with the person he loved. Isaac made a moan of pleasure in his throat, closing his eyes as Scott held him to him, wishing this could last forever and that he didn't have to break Scott’s heart by telling him what he had to tell him. He was in Scott’s arms again, he was safe, he was alive, he was home and he was with Scott, Scott’s gorgeous body was pressed against his, Scott’s spicy exotic taste was on his lips, he could feel Scott’s fingers stroking through his hair in delight as the two of them kissed, and he could practically feel the elation surging off of him as they kissed, actually he could feel Scott’s elation it was starting to dig into his leg. But as Scott made a needy moaning noise in his throat, groping for Isaac’s jeans, Isaac, hating himself, broke the kiss and pulled away from Scott, trying to ignore the confused and hurt look on his face as he did so, regretting the loss of the look of sheer joy and relief that had been there only an instant before.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked worriedly, the expression on Isaac’s face driving him mad and he had to admit, he was kind of bummed that after worrying about him for so long Isaac didn't even want to kiss him now.

He looked so scared and worried, and looked as though he were about to be sick. All Scott could think of was that he had to fix this, he had to fix him, whatever was bothering him, he needed to deal with it right now if only to banish that expression from his face.

“I...” Isaac began, his voice failing him and he refused to look Scott in the eye.

“Isaac? What is it, what’s wrong?” Scott asked softly, taking his hand gently and guiding him to the bed, making him sit down.

And then, to his great surprise, he pulled his hand away from him, putting it in between his lap and staring at the floor, and Scott began to get a horrible premonition about what all this was about. He didn't want this conversation to happen, he couldn't bear it, he wanted Isaac back, he loved him so much he had been an idiot to ever break up with him in the first place and now Isaac...

Isaac was about to tell him that he didn't want to be with him after all.

Self loathing filled him, he didn't want this to happen, he didn't want this to be true, he wanted, he needed Isaac but he couldn't force Isaac to stay with him, not if he was happy with someone else...not if he was happy with Allison.

“You-you don't want to be with me anymore do you?” Scott asked in a watery mumble, trying not to let the hurt and despair he felt creep into his voice but clearly failing miserably.

Isaac looked at him in shock, the hurt expression on his face making Scott very confused, and he could practically see the dog ears he imagined on Isaac drooping as he said it. Wait, what exactly was going on here?

“Of course I do! I love you. It’s just...you won’t want to be with me anymore.” He said miserably, and now Scott was very confused.

“Why on earth would I not want to be with you anymore?” he asked, so very lost, after all, Isaac had just kissed back, he wanted this too, he could feel he did, so why was Isaac suddenly going cold on him?

Trying to ignore the Katy Perry song now playing in his head, he tried to take Isaac’s hand again but he once again jerked it away.

“Because of what I did.” Isaac mumbled sadly, and Scott looked at him in confusion.

“What did you do? What could you possibly have done that would make me not want to be with you?” he asked, because he really needed an answer to this question, and he needed one right now, if only so it would make Isaac look less miserable.

“I-I-oh god don't hate me. I slept with Allison.” He whispered, his mortified voice barely loud enough to qualify as anything more than a breath of air.

But it was not enough for Scott to hear.

Rage, furious, white hot blistering rage was pumping through him, he wanted to maim, he wanted to slash, he wanted to kill. This was...this was too much. Isaac had slept with Allison. And now, now he, of all people, wanted to kill Allison.

Where was the logic in that?

He didn't care that it had been both of them, all he cared about was the fact that it was Allison, it was Allison who had slept with Isaac...it was Allison who had slept with his Isaac. He didn't care that Isaac had also slept with her, even though he felt he should have, all he cared about was that it was Allison who had slept with him. It was unfair, he knew it was, but all he could think about was how miserable Isaac looked right now.

Isaac was recoiling from him in fear, as if trying to shield himself from whatever blow was about to fall on him, his head bowed, looking at his shoes, his eyes swimming in tears, knowing this was it, Scott was going to throw him out, he would hate him, he would never talk to him again and he was preparing to bolt for the door, hoping he could get out of the house without waking anyone.

Scott then came back to himself and saw the terrified, frightened expression on Isaac’s face, his eyes swimming in tears and immediately realised that he was the one who was causing him to look so frightened. He hadn't even noticed that his claws had extended, and his eyes were most likely crimson as well. He was scaring Isaac, his Isaac, who was sitting terrified beside him as if waiting for him to punish him for what he had done.

It wasn’t him he wanted to kill, that was Allison.

He took a deep breath, getting himself back under control, retracting his claws, and then, hesitantly, he raised a hand to Isaac’s hand to his face, hating that Isaac flinched from him but he did it regardless, taking his cold, tear streaked cheek in his hand and using his thumb he gently stroked the cheers from his left cheek.

Isaac looked at him, as though hardly daring to believe what was happening.

“Um?” he asked in a watery voice, not really trusting himself to say anything other than that.

“What happened?” Scott asked softly, needing to know, needing to know what happened so he could begin to get his head around it.

But...well he didn't know. All he knew was he loved Isaac, he loved Isaac so much and the thought of not being with him, for something like this, what was he supposed to do?

“It, it wasn’t me, not really. Well part of it was me, but it was the Nogitsune possessing me, it wanted to hurt you, wanted to hurt me, so it, it took me to her. I swear I didn't want to, I wanted to come here to you as soon as I woke up but it wouldn’t let me, I wasn’t strong enough. And then...we were there, we were together, and...you know I love you but I do, I do like her, and, it sort of took over. It’s not as if I didn't want to do it, not entirely, I mean I did want her, but she wasn’t you. Don’t get me wrong, it was...I wanted to do it, kind of. But I didn't want to do it. I wanted you, but she was the one who was there. So I, so it, I...I know this sounds lame and pathetic, but it really wasn’t me, I didn't want to do it, I knew how much it would hurt you but I couldn't stop myself, it wouldn’t let me. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Isaac mumbled, his entire body shaking in fear, tears streaming his face.

And just like that, his rage vanished. It wasn’t their fault. Isaac had been controlled by the Nogitsune, which had proven itself more than willing to hurt anyone and everyone it came in contact with. And Allison, well, could he really blame her?

“Hey...” Scott said but as Isaac was still crying and looking at his lap and avoiding all eye contact, Scott simply wrapped him in a hug and pulled him close, feeling Isaac’s tears soak through his top. He made a shushing sound in Isaac’s ear and rocked him gently, stroking his hair soothingly, willing Isaac to calm down.

It was done. There wasn’t anything that could be done about it. The Nogitsune was behind it, not them. It had happened, and that was it. And quite frankly, he could see how much it was destroying Isaac with the knowledge that he had done it, even if he had been fully in control of himself, which he hadn't, he was still sure he wouldn’t be able to stay angry at him.

As if he had ever been.

“Wait, wait, I’m confused...don’t you hate me?” Isaac moaned as he pulled out of Scott’s arms, sitting up and looking at him, tears still shimmering in his eyes.

“Of course I don't hate you.” Scott assured him, but Isaac shook his head stubbornly.

“Scott, I-I cheated on you! I slept with your ex girlfriend! I-” he protested, but Scott laid a finger on his lips, silencing him and Isaac’s beautiful tear streaked face looked at him in complete incomprehension.

“Listen to me. It wasn’t you. You didn't do it. Part of you might have wanted to, sure, ok. Remember, I spent a lot of time with her, I know how it feels. But it wasn’t you, not really. Yeah it stinks, but, there’s nothing I can do about it. And you never cheated on me ok? After all, I’m the idiot who dumped you in the first place. It was always going to try to take advantage of that. It wasn’t you.” He said softly, and Isaac cocked his head curiously.

“But Scott, I slept with Allison!” he protested and Scott shook his head.

“Isaac, I don't hate you. It wasn’t you. But...don’t keep mentioning it. I kind of want to kill Allison a little. Just a little. But I can’t say I blame her, or even the Nogitsune. I know what was going through your head, and besides, the way I dumped you, it was always going to take advantage of that and try to get back at me. And as for her, well have you seen you? You’re crying your eyes out, and you’re still beautiful. So stop trying to get me to hate you. Because I don't.” He said, and gently nuzzled Isaac with his nose.

“And I never will.” He promised in a husky voice, and the shadow that had been hanging over them suddenly vanished as Isaac smiled, albeit a watery smile but it was a smile nonetheless.

“Scott...you’re amazing.” He whispered and Scott grinned, shrugging.

“Yeah I know. What else did it make you do? Other than try to kill the twins and the girls?” he asked, figuring he should get it all over with.

Isaac hesitated. He couldn't believe it, Scott didn't hate him, he didn't want him to leave, but if he told him about Danny and Stiles, then what would he say?

And Stiles...no, he couldn't tell him about Stiles. The Nogitsune had caused enough damage and was a big enough dick as it was. He wasn’t going to tell Scott about Stiles being bi, which meant keeping it quiet for a little while, and besides, that technically wasn’t the Nogitsune when it was in charge of him. He would talk to Stiles first, then they could figure out what they were telling Scott. He only hoped he was making the right choice by keeping it from him for now.

“I, well I kind of tried to make out with Danny. Don’t worry, he was the perfect gentleman!” he told him quickly, and Scott was about to say something, but then his face transformed into a mask of perplexity.

“Why would it want you to make out with Danny?” he asked, after all, Allison made sense, that was to get at him, but Danny?

Isaac hesitated, the real reason was because Stiles had a secret crush on Danny as well as on Lydia, but he couldn't tell Scott that, not till Stiles told him it was ok.

Fortunately his brain was working a bit faster now.

“To...to mess with Ethan!” he said, trying not to sound as though he was happy he had thought up that argument, and it was fairly justified, that at least had been the small part that was still him’s idea.

“Oh. Suppose that makes sense.” He said fairly and Isaac scuffed his feet on the floor.

“I really am sorry.” Isaac whispered and Scott sighed sadly.

“I know. But it wasn’t you. And after all, I’m the idiot who broke up with you in the first place, if I hadn't, this probably wouldn’t have happened.” He said, reaching out slowly to try and take Isaac’s hand but once again he pulled away, though not as violently as before.

“Doesn’t excuse it.” He muttered miserably and Scott thought better of trying to touch him again before something twigged in his head.

“Isaac...what’s really bothering you?” he asked, figuring there was something more going on here than just his guilt over what happened with Allison.

Isaac hesitated. Well there were a fair few things actually, the fact he had done it in the first place, the fact that he was beginning to think Allison knew, but above all...

“Promise not to laugh?” he asked pathetically, and Scott nodded, his brown eyes kind, warm and loving.

“Promise.”

“Well...I just thought that you know, it would be you.” He said softly, and for a second, Scott didn't know what he meant.

And then it finally clicked.

“Aww Isaac.” He moaned, feeling such a swell of pity and love for him it was unreal, and he leaned close and kissed his wet cheek since Isaac wasn’t looking at him.

Isaac turned back and slowly, hesitantly, Scott moved closer to him, until they were looking right into each other’s eyes, Scott stroking Isaac’s cheek tenderly.

“Well...see that annoying pain in the ass downstairs who’s had me worried sick all this time?” he asked, his voice taking on a playful lilt, and Isaac’s pulse quickened as he nodded.

“Yeah.” He said, giving nothing away, and Scott grinned.

“Well, he has this theory. His theory is that when you have normal sex, as in you put this in a girl,” Scott said in a slow, kid like, playful voice as he stroked down Isaac’s chest to his crotch, “that’s you lost one type of virginity. But...here’s the rest. He also thinks that when you have the sort of sex that say, Danny and Ethan are used to,” he continued in the same tone of voice, moving his hand from Isaac’s crotch and sliding it around to touch his ass, “well, that’s another sort of virginity entirely.”

Isaac grinned playfully.

“That’s a good theory, I like that theory. I knew we kept him around for a reason.” He said, and Scott cupped his hands around Isaac’s face, looking pleadingly at him, trying hard not to cry, it all hinged on this.

“Isaac...I love you. I love you so much, and breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I ever made. So...please. I love you so much and I don't want to be without you anymore. I don't want to be stupid anymore, I’m done being stupid. I need you. I know I’m asking a lot but, can I be your boyfriend again?”

“I love you too. And I want to be your boyfriend again too. I’ve missed you so much since we broke up, and I don't want to keep going without being your boyfriend. I need you too. So yes you fucking jerk, I’ll be your boyfriend again.” Isaac responded, also trying to stop from crying but he was smiling and it was the most beautiful smile Scott had ever seen him have.

“Really? So, we’re getting back together? We can be boyfriends again?” he asked, feeling a massive grin on his own face, and Isaac actually giggled.

“Yeah you idiot, we’re getting back together. We can be boyfriends again. Because god have I missed you.” He said, taking Scott’s face in his own hands, stroking his cheek lovingly.

“Not as much as I’ve missed you. Wow...you’re actually daft enough to let me be your boyfriend again.” Scott said happily, and Isaac nodded, smiling.

“Yeah. Suppose it’s only fair, you’re crazy enough to want me to be your boyfriend again. Hey...we’re back together.” He said aloud, letting the sentence sink in.

They were back together, it was over, he had Scott back, everything was alright again.

“Not yet we’re not.” Scott whispered, and Isaac looked at him in confusion and Scott gently tilted his head up to meet his.

And then they had their second first kiss as Scott pressed his lips against Isaac’s, his heart swooping in joy as he did so, as Isaac felt a wave of contented elation wash over him as they kissed.

“Now we are.” Scott said playfully, looking like an adorable happy puppy and Isaac kissed him again.

“Yeah we are.” He said, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

They were back together, they were finally back together.

Scott and Isaac again.

Scott laughed a little and rubbed his nose against Isaac’s before pulling his top off, Isaac doing the same as Scott got to his feet and slipped out of his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers while Isaac followed suit. And Scott then pulled Isaac to his feet, kissed him softly, then walked round the side of the bed and pulled him gently down beside him, kissing him as he did so. Isaac made a little moan of pleasure as he did so as they laid down, Scott wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as Isaac leaned his head on Scott’s bare chest, stroking it tiredly with his fingers while Scott threaded his fingers through Isaac’s hair.

“I’ve missed you so much. Don’t you ever, nearly die again, you hear me?” Scott asked sleepily, and Isaac nodded, kissing Scott’s chest as he did so.

“Promise. By the way, it’s not fun.” He commented idly, and Scott smiled a little.

“Wasn’t a bundle of laughs for me either. I was so scared...” he said, tailing off, the memory torturing him and Isaac propped himself up on his elbow and kissed him slowly, passionately, his free hand stroking up his well toned chest and up to his cheek, stroking it adoringly.

“It’s over now. I’m back. We’re back.” He said happily, and Scott grinned.

“Yeah we are.” He whispered back, gently licking a tiny little bit of Isaac’s jaw, and Isaac moaned in pleasure before laying back down and cuddling into his boyfriend.

“I think I heard you, you know, and I kept dreaming about you. When I was out.” Isaac muttered sleepily, going back to stroking Scott’s chest.

“Not surprised you heard me, I was there all the time, mom practically had to pry me away. I missed you.” He whispered, kissing Isaac’s hair.

“I’ve missed you too.”

The two of them were lying there, together again, both of them fading to sleep, Isaac cuddled into Scott as if they had never been apart, gently stroking his muscled chest with his head laid on Scott’s shoulder while Scott gently stroked his hair, his arms around his boyfriend, gently stroking Isaac’s bare back.

“I love you Scott.”

“I love you too Isaac.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Scott and Isaac are back together, it took them long enough didnt it?
> 
> And just who is that in the first part of the chapter and who is his rescuer, and just as importantly, what is she?
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, please keep them coming!


	29. Insatiable Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles considers his options, Allison and Isaac have a heart to heart and Kate Argent makes her triumphant return with some target practice

Two-Pack

 

Stiles was so warm and comfy when he heard the alarm that he considered ignoring it and just going back to sleep. He hadn't slept this well in ages, in fact, well it at least had to be before the Darach had taken his father. Ever since then, sacrifices, nemetons and Nogitsunes had meant that he hadn't had any decent sleep for ages. Even the sleep Melissa had secured him in the hospital hadn't been that good since that had required the use of drugs.

But the twins were waking up sleepily, and he supposed it was a bit much to go back to sleep if his two admittedly very comfy pillows were getting up.

Aiden’s arm had been draped across his chest, warming him slightly and sometime when they had been sleeping his fingers had found his hair as Aiden gently moved his hand from his head while Ethan untangled himself from Stiles’ legs, getting to his feet and stretching.

“You feel any better?” Ethan asked curiously, and Stiles nodded, sitting up while Aiden looked at the blanket that had been covering him in confusion.

“I do actually yeah. Thanks.” He said, and both twins shrugged, Aiden still puzzled as to how he had developed a blanket when he had been asleep.

“No problem. Um, am I going crazy?” Aiden asked, holding the blanket in confusion and both Stiles and Ethan grinned.

“Probably, welcome to the club.” Stiles said cheerfully, and he grinned despite himself.

“You seem a lot happier than the last time I saw you. Actually, you look a lot happier than you have done any time when you’re with us.” Aiden said, and Stiles avoided their gaze, debating with himself about that very thing.

“Yeah well, sorry, Nogitsune and all that, I wouldn’t have attacked you if it was me. Or did what I did to Isaac,” he muttered his fear of what Scott would do to him when he found out but he spoke so quietly the twins didn't hear, “and well...I don't know. You guys have been trying, you’ve been helping Scott, protecting Isaac and I don't know...I think I’m starting to like you jackasses.” He complained and the twins grinned at each other.

“Well if it makes you feel any better I only want to kill you as much as I want to kill everyone else I meet. Well you slightly more but that’s because of the Nogitsune stabbing me to the wall in the hospital toilet.” Aiden admitted as Melissa came down the stairs while Stiles and Ethan sniggered.

“You boys feeling better? Thank you.” She said, taking the blanket Aiden was still holding and he blushed in realisation as it finally clicked that she was the one who had put it there.

“Yeah actually, it’s the first time I’ve slept properly in like forever.” Stiles said as she gave him the once over, nodding in approval as she finished.

“You certainly seem a lot better, but you still look exhausted and well, sick.” She said worriedly, picking up a thermometer.

“Yeah well, hey where you going with that?” he protested and she shot him a vexed look.

“Stiles, we’ve played this game for years. You see the thermometer, you panic, you clam up, I get annoyed, I get Scott to hurt you, you yelp, I stick thermometer in your mouth, you scowl at me, I get your temperature and we’re ready for the next time. Do I really need to go through it all again? And think of it this way, it’s either me or Deaton, take your pick.” She said waspishly, and glaring at her and the twins who were doubled over sniggering behind her, he opened his mouth reluctantly and she put it in, frowning as she took the reading.

“Something’s not right.” She said worriedly, and he nodded.

“Yeah, that damn thing has been possessing me.” He said, and she frowned quizzically.

“Yeah but it’s gone you should be getting better but you’re still off.” She said worriedly, and Ethan frowned.

“Well maybe he won’t get better till we actually stop it since it’s running around in something like his body. I mean, it’s technically still linked to him even if it isn't in him, so while it’s still going, maybe he can’t get better.” He theorised, which didn't do anything to make Melissa feel better about the situation.

“I suppose, which means we still need to stop the damn thing. Either way I’m glad you’re going back to normal.” She told him, and the twins nodded behind her just as Scott and Isaac came down the stairs, and Melissa turned to see them, and to her great and everlasting relief, the two of them were holding hands, both of them with slight smiles on their faces.

“Can I take it then that I don't need to slam your head through a wall?” she asked Scott and he looked at his mother in confusion.

“Finally!” Stiles exclaimed, glad something good had come from all this.

“Thank god.” Aiden added, he was fed up of Scott moping about all this and besides, he would die before he admitted it aloud but..admittedly they were kind of cute together.

“Hmm...maybe Danny and I could double date.” He mused quietly to himself but none of the others heard.

“Alright, shut it, I know, I was an idiot but yes, we’re back together.” Scott said, and Isaac grinned.

“Amen to that.” He said playfully, and Scott poked him lightly.

“So what now? Because I reckon Ethan’s right, the scarecrow here isn't going to get some colour back in his cheeks till we take out the actual Nogitsune, which we need to do before it hurts Lydia.” Aiden pointed out, and Scott nodded.

“Agreed. Right, you two, see if you can get a scent on Lydia, Aiden’s got the best scent of her out of all of us, so you can go out and play sniffer dog.” Scott said, and the twins nodded.

“I-” Stiles began and Scott rolled his eyes.

“I know, you and me will go to the station to see your dad and stop him worrying and you nagging him ok? Then we can focus on finding Lydia too.” He said, and Stiles nodded.

“What about you?” Ethan asked, and Isaac looked faintly nauseous at the question.

“Allison reckons she’s found Lydia’s car so I’m going to go and give her a hand. Besides, I kind of need to talk to her.” He said, wrinkling his nose in distaste and the twins gave him a sympathetic look.

“Alright, and while you do that, I need to try and earn a living. Stiles, do not overexert yourself, take it easy, if you need to rest, do it. Otherwise, you and me, issues. Come on boys, I’ve got some stuff you can wear, my dear mother in law always sends stuff that’s about two sizes too big for Scott they should fit you.” Melissa said imperiously, sweeping the twins along in front of her and up the stairs.

“You stay put for another ten minutes ok?” Scott asked kindly, and Stiles looked at him in protest.

“Hey that wasn’t part of the deal!” he whined, and Scott shot him a nettled look.

“I know it wasn’t, but I need to take Isaac to meet Allison and you both can’t fit on the bike.” He explained, and Stiles looked towards the ceiling.

“Well can’t one of the twins take him?” he asked, and then became aware of a slight growl coming from the Alpha which made him shut up instantly, yeah, they were definitely back together, Scott never had liked the thought of sharing Isaac with anyone.

“They could but they need to go and check the woods, the Nogitsune might be heading towards the nemeton so it makes sense for them to start there. It’s only ten minutes ok buddy, if that.” He said softly, while Isaac grinned in slight annoyance, slight amusement of his boyfriend being so overprotective.

“Ok. Why do you need to talk to Allison anyway?” Stiles asked curiously as Scott went upstairs to tell the twins to check the nemeton, and Isaac sat down beside him.

“Well, thanks to your little winged friend, I didn't just try to kill the twins. I-I slept with her. And now I need to tell her that while it was kind of me it also wasn’t, I also need to tell her that however much I might like her, she’s not the person I’m in love with, who is actually her ex boyfriend and we’re back together. You see the problem?” he asked, and Stiles felt bad, he knew it wasn’t really him, but he still felt kind of responsible for dicking around with the love lives of three of his best friends.

“I’m sorry Isaac.” He said, but Isaac shook his head.

“Hey, that wasn’t you. Not really.” He said, then a mischievous grin came to his face as he turned to face him, and Stiles bit his lip nervously, not liking that look on his face at all.

“Um...you didn't tell Scott about, what I did in the hospital did you?” he asked, and Isaac raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sure, tell him I banged his ex girlfriend and tried to make out with Danny and then tell him his best friend in the world made out with me, strangled me and made the little fly inside me even worse than it already was, yeah that would be a great idea.” He said sarcastically, and Stiles glared at him.

“Did you tell him or not?” he asked irritably and Isaac shook his head.

“Of course I didn't, I’d already broken his heart enough by telling him. Besides I wanted to talk to you first. Why on earth wouldn’t you tell us you were bi? Especially with what me and Scott were doing?” he asked in a curious but exasperated voice, and Stiles shrugged, not meeting Isaac’s eyes.

“I don't know. It’s just, well it was more to do with Scott, I didn't want to weird him out. I mean he’s known about me liking Lydia for years, so has she, but, other than me being a bit obvious at times, which let’s face it it’s Scott we’re talking about here so he wouldn’t notice he’s not exactly bright at times,” he said, and Isaac grinned a little, “he wouldn’t really know that I like guys too. I didn't want him to find out and get weird, he might think all these years that I’ve secretly fancied him and I didn't want to make it weird between us if he did, he’s my best friend, and I don't want to jeopardise that for anything, and thanks to my lovely friend the Nogitsune I’ve done that enough recently.” He explained miserably, and Isaac nuzzled him gently with his nose, bringing a slight smile to Stiles’ face as he did so.

“You’re an idiot. Do you really think Scott would care about you any less or any differently just because you’re bi? Look at his pack. A former abuse victim who once tried to beat him up is now his boyfriend again,” he said with a very happy smile, “two murderous Alphas who are now Omegas are now part of his pack too, so is an aloof jackass who kicked out said former abuse victim and made him come and crash here. In case you’ve missed it, your best friend kind of loves everyone, and doesn't care what they did or used to do. He cares about them full stop, and you of all people, well, he cares about you more than anyone. Except maybe his mom.” He told him in an affectionate voice, and Stiles grinned.

“You forgot someone. You come under that category now too you know.” He told him, and Isaac’s cheeks went pink.

“Huh.” He said, pleased, and Stiles rolled his eyes in amusement.

“So, you reckon I’m being stupid is it basically?” he asked, and Isaac nodded.

“Yep. Scott won’t care that you’re bi you dummy, he just cares that you’re you again and getting better whether it be straight, bi, gay, lesbian, transsexual, or whatever you want to be. He’s your best friend and let’s face it, the annoying jerk is kind of a puppy and loves everyone. You could be Lucifer himself and he’ll still love you. And you know that better than anyone.” He admonished slightly, and Stiles nodded, grinning a little.

“Yeah, you’re right. I was stupid to keep it from you guys, especially since you guys are bi too. I’m sorry, I should have told you.” He said, scuffing his feet and Isaac smiled.

“Yeah, you should have. Out of interest...did you ever fancy him?” he asked in interest, and Stiles grinned ruefully.

“Well, not really. But, I don't know, recently, he got kind of hot and I started to notice him a bit more like that, around when he cut his hair and started doing stuff with it instead of the floppy mop he used to have, after he became a wolf. Like the Nogitsune said, I don't fancy him, but well if he wanted to play I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Stiles admitted, blushing furiously, and Isaac grinned.

“Can’t say I blame you. And for the record? He isn't the only one around here who got unexpectedly hot.” He told him innocently, and Stiles went scarlet.

“Thanks.” He mumbled as he heard Scott laugh at whatever misfortune the twins were having finding clothes to replace their ruined ones upstairs.

“So...Danny huh?” Isaac asked with an evil grin, and Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah, Danny. I would like the two people that are dating the psycho twins.” He lamented, and Isaac nudged him with his shoulder.

“Hey, you’ll get someone of your own without a psycho boyfriend. And that’s not to say they don't like you, they do.” He assured him and Stiles grinned.

“Yeah, and they’re not Malia.” He said with a tone of excitement and mischief Isaac had never heard before.

“Malia? The coyote? What’s she got to do with it?” he asked in confusion and Stiles’ eyes widened in realisation.

“Oh of course, you were out of it. Well-”

“Isaac you ready?” Scott called from above.

“Yeah.” He called back, and he turned to fix Stiles with a beady look.

“We need to talk.” He said, vexed with his lack of info, and Stiles grinned.

“About Malia?” he asked hopefully, great, lovestruck Stiles, that was all they needed.

“Yes about her. And about the hospital too. You know, where you kissed me and attacked me.” He taunted, and the smile slipped from Stiles’ face, turning to a look of suspicion.

“You’re going to blackmail me aren't you?” he asked slowly, and Isaac pondered this.

“Hadn’t considered it but might do. See you.” He said fondly, kissing Stiles cheek as Scott came down the stairs, the changed twins in tow.

“You, stay put, I’ll be back in a bit.” Scott told Stiles and he nodded as Melissa came down the stairs.

“Don’t worry, he won’t go anywhere. Be careful, all of you.” She told them all sternly, the twins looking at her in shock, touched that she even cared about their well being.

“We will. Call me if you get anything ok?” Scott asked, and the twins nodded, bade the others goodbye and left.

“Do I have to talk to her too?” Isaac asked nervously as they left the house, and Scott fixed him with a sympathetic glance.

“Yeah, you kind of do. I know it sucks baby but...” he began, and Isaac nodded, hating himself. He was going to hurt her, she hadn't done anything wrong and he was the one who was going to have to hurt her and make her totally miserable. She was going to hate him, she was probably going to try and kill him...this sucked.

“Yeah I know. Fine. But you better talk to Kira too.” He whined, and Scott nodded in agreement, after all he didn't want her getting the wrong idea either.

“Yeah I will. Hey, it’ll be fine ok? Everything will be fine.” He promised him and kissed him softly, taking his boyfriend’s cheek in one hand as he did so, steering him to the bike and climbed on, Isaac regretting the loss of Scott’s lips and wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist before kissing his neck which Scott took as a signal to take him to Allison.

 

XX

 

The twins were running through the woods, determined to pick up any sign or scent of Lydia, and they were getting closer to the nemeton as they did so, closer with every step. Hence it was getting rather annoying that they still hadn't found any sign of her whatsoever and Aiden was getting seriously worried.

He hated caring about people.

And now he cared about a whole bunch of them.

Lousy Scott being a lousy caring loving Alpha.

Pack status aside, he felt different about Lydia anyway. He...he was beginning to think he was starting to love her. At first, when they had come with Deucalion, he would have said anything to get what he needed. And besides, it was clear that she just wanted to have sex to move on from Jackson, which suited him anyway. All he needed was to be close to her, and making out with her as much as he had, well that was close enough.

But now, it was months later and, well he really liked her. He was happy every time he thought of her, he hated it when she was mad at him or thinking he was a monster, when they were together, they were some of the best times he’d had in years. Her fire, her beauty, the fact that she cared about people even when she pretended she didn't, her intelligence, her sweetness, her glamour, all of it. He hated when he didn't see her, or when she didn't want to be with him.

And now the Nogitsune had her.

He had to find her. He had to get her back. And, well maybe one day, tell her how he really felt about her.

He had to tell her he loved her.

When had that happened?

“Anything?” Ethan asked, slightly breathless.

“No scent, no tracks, nothing.” Aiden replied, and he would know, he knew her scent better than anyone, the only scent he knew better was Ethan’s, and he wasn’t getting a whiff of Lydia’s.

Maybe it hadn't dragged her out here. But if it hadn't been aiming for the nemeton, then where the hell was it? Where the hell was Lydia?

Before either of them could say anything else, there was an echoing sound that was all too familiar to both of them.

“Did you hear that?” Ethan asked nervously, his hand clutching nervously for Aiden’s shoulder.

“Sounds like...” Aiden began suspiciously, alert for any sounds of approaching danger.

“A round being chambered.” Ethan finished and the two of them made a run for it just as a rain of bullets pinged off the trees and all around them.

But worse, some of them fired into them.

Both twins fell in a hail of bullets, Ethan gasping in pain as he felt several bullets lodged in his back, one having gone nearly all the way through out of his chest, which he clutched at in pain.

Panting in pain and terror, he pulled his hand away from the wound in his chest and saw his blood, which instead of being the normal red colour it ought to be, was actually a running black colour.

Oh god they were screwed.

“Wolfsbane.” He panted in disbelief, turning to his brother.

And then his heart went still as he beheld his twin, lying facedown in the fallen leaves, numerous holes in his body, blood trickling from his ear.

No, Aiden couldn't be, he wouldn’t...

A memory, long forgotten, suddenly reared back to life as Ethan’s world stood still, disregarding the bullets ringing everywhere, just like that night.

_Alarms were blaring everywhere, bullets from machine guns being fired, roars of fury and pain echoing through the building and through the wood, screams of terror and whoops of sadistic victory as everyone who they had ever known was killed behind them, screaming in pain, burning alive as that horrible small woman smirked and turned to them, promising they were next...at least until Barry had ripped free of his restraints and had tried to kill her._

_Chaos had followed, and now, two six year old twins were running, holding hands through the forest as bullets burst apart trees and wood all around them, and still they ran, the screams still echoing in their heads._

_The smell of burnt, fried flesh stuck in their noses however was worse, as was the pain they felt as they felt the deaths of each and every person they cared about._

_“We can’t see them ma'am, not in the dark!” one man yelled._

_“Forget them, they won’t get far on their own the little brats. And if they do, well I’ll just have to finish the job later won’t I? Dispose of the garbage, we’re leaving.” A woman’s light soft voice said and that was the last thing they heard as they ran as fast as they could from the prison._

_Eventually they stopped, unable to run any more, dragging themselves into a cave to wait out the night._

_“They’re dead! Maria, Barry, Cody, Taylor, all of them, they’re all dead!” Ethan cried, and Aiden sat in front of his brother, looking into his eyes, his own streaming with tears._

_“I know. But...they won’t get us ok? I’ll look after you. Forever.” Aiden promised and despite the fact that he was crying too, he pulled his younger twin to him and wrapped him in a hug, rocking him as both of them mourned the loss of their family._

“Aiden!” he moaned in a scared voice, trying to get to his brother.

His brother wouldn’t die, Aiden had promised, he wouldn’t leave him, he was always going to be there, he was his brother, he wouldn’t leave him.

Aiden couldn't die.

He wanted to howl, to get Scott to come to them, to help them, to protect them, but that would put Scott right in the firing line too, and Isaac, both of them would be in danger, he couldn't howl, they were his pack, he couldn't endanger them like that. No matter how good the thought of Scott protecting them seemed right now. They were his pack, he couldn't ask them to put themselves in danger like this for them.

They had to be on their own, otherwise, they would never find Lydia. And if they didn't find Lydia, that would kill Aiden anyway.

He tried to move closer to his brother, but another hail of bullets stopped him reaching his twin.

Help, please help, he begged, moaning piteously in his throat.

Or if not, he would be forced to watch as his only family, as his twin, bled to death, and it wouldn’t be long before he joined him.

 

XX

 

Just like old times. True they weren’t the wolves she wanted to kill, but they were a start.

Ever since she had come back to town, a host of hunters on her tail, she had wanted to take out the entire pack. Sweet little brown eyes, sweet little Scott who was now an Alpha. Derek. That new kid, the one Scott had apparently fallen for, Isaac. These twins, these former Alphas, these murderers. Lydia, who was somehow a banshee. Stiles, of all things, now a Nogitsune. And now the new girl, the kitsune, Kira.

All of them, this entire pack, that had destroyed her family, made Allison and Chris into something they weren’t. They were the ones who had gotten Victoria killed, they were the ones who had crippled her father.

Now it was time to make them pay.

Her trap was set, she knew what she was going to do. Ariya and her clan of inbred hunters would soon learn that they weren’t hunting what they thought they were hunting. Ariya and her were soon going to have a great reunion, and then she would find out just who had hired her, the one who was behind the search for La Loba.

And then she would kill them too.

But before then, she had a pack to destroy. And the twins, well, they were the easiest targets.

Firing another round to stop the conscious twin reaching the other, she smirked, her fangs growing in her mouth as her eyes flashed bright green.

She might not be dead, but that didn't mean she had forgotten what she was. She was a hunter. And ever since that last encounter with Peter Hale, she was more than that.

Now she was a predator.

Kate Argent smiled as she loaded another round.

This was going to be fun.

 

XX

 

The ride had been mostly silent. After Scott had dropped him off at Allison’s, taking off his helmet to kiss him goodbye when he did so, Isaac had waited for Allison to come down the stairs, and she had explained about seeing Lydia’s car in a locked car park. She also told him that she had been right and her father had been attacked by Derek which made him feel slightly better, at least it wasn’t just him and the twins. However other than that she hadn't said much, and he could tell that she was basically avoiding the elephant in the room, but he felt that he couldn't talk about it, he knew he needed to but he didn't want to, it was going to be horrible telling her about all this and he hated himself for putting her through this.

“That’s it, that’s Lydia’s car.” Allison said after he had prised open the padlock, who needed to know how to pick locks?

Isaac took a sniff, like Scott had taught him when they had woken up (and had immediately regretted it because when Scott smelled that much of love, affection, happiness and arousal, it had been kind of hard to get out of bed) and he wrinkled his nose, recognising the smell, after all, he had smelled it off himself many times in the past.

“I scent strong emotion.” He told her as they approached, Isaac alert for any sign of Lydia and trying not to imagine what Stiles would say if he could hear him say that he scented strong emotion, most likely some Jedi joke and some bad Yoda impression.

“Fear?” Allison asked, looking at him as though it were obvious.

“Anger.” He replied instead as they checked out the car.

“That sounds like Lydia. See what else we can find.” She said, checking under the car, but Isaac’s nose could tell her one thing, Lydia was gone, she wasn’t here anymore, and neither was the Nogitsune, that poisonous acrid smell was around though, both of them had been here even if they weren’t anymore.

Despite himself he checked under the bottom of the car, and when he was lying on the ground, he heard Allison pipe up.

“Just out of curiosity, do you remember the other night?” she asked, as though it didn't bother her at all, but with it as windy as he was, he got a scent of her emotions and knew that this was bothering her a lot.

Great. They had reached the topic neither of them wanted to discuss.

“You mean the night before last night?” he asked, hoping to get himself more time to consider his answer.

“That night before you weren’t you.” She said, not looking at him, and he felt his stomach shudder uncomfortably, he so didn't want to be having this conversation.

On the plus note neither did she particularly, but she had to know, and that he could relate to. Oh this wasn’t going to be fun.

“Yeah I remember.” He said, giving nothing away and instead of saying anything Allison opened the door to the car and climbed in, and after rolling his eyes at her drawing this out and making it worse than it already was, he followed suit, shutting the door so they at least had some privacy.

“So,” she began nervously, “that night were you you, or were you not you?” she asked, as though she was merely curious, and Isaac was very glad she wasn’t a werewolf and couldn't smell the emotions or hear his heart hammering faster than usual.

“You mean the night when we were us?” he asked, his stomach feeling as if he had just went over a hill at speed.

She nodded, a small smile on her face, but the smile was more out of nervousness and anxiety than any genuine joy.

“I just want to know if it was actually...you, with me.” She said, her entire body screaming how awkward this situation was.

“Did you want it to be someone else?” he asked, genuinely curious, and also kind of hoping she would say yes to try and make this a little bit easier.

“No! No,” she insisted (crap, thought Isaac), “of course not.” She then stroked her hair behind her ear, and Isaac could tell, the ball was in his park now, so where the hell did he go from here?

“Ok. Because it was, was me.” He told her, and wondered if he should just leave it at that.

And it was true, it had been him, kind of. Maybe not entirely him, but it had been him, and he had wanted it. Not as much as he wanted Scott, but he had wanted it, and in any other circumstances he would be delighted about it, but when he had Scott...

But no, he couldn't leave it like that. And it hadn't necessarily been unpleasant, quite the opposite, he had loved it, it was just he hadn't done it with the person he wanted to be with the most, and he hated himself for that because it made Allison seem like sloppy seconds when she so wasn’t.

“And I do remember it. I really remember it.” He assured her, and yeah, he would remember it, and the Nogitsune influence aside, he would probably remember it fondly too.

She smiled at him, in happiness and relief, and he felt one of the weights lifting from his shoulders, now all he had to do was tell her he was in love with her ex and that he loved him back. He hoped she would take that little bombshell with as much grace as she had this one.

There was no denying that she was beautiful. And Isaac could tell that given time and no adorable dorky Alpha running around, he’d be head over heels for her, completely and totally.

But as it was, she wasn’t Scott.

She turned away from him, that beautiful smile on her face, and he hated himself, he was about to shatter that, she was going to hate him, she was going to hate Scott...aw crap she was going to stab him with ring daggers again.

She suddenly cocked her head, as if struck by a sudden idea and breathed onto the window, and to his immense surprise, a message was there on the window.

‘Don't find me’

Allison looked at him in alarm, and he could feel a different weight replacing the one he had just lost. Why on earth would Lydia not want them to find her, it didn't make sense. Unless...well she always had had a thing for bad boys....no, not even Lydia would be that nutty.

“Great. Come on, we’ve got everything we can from here, we need to tell Scott and the others, have the twins stop searching the woods, see if we can find out wherever else it might have taken her.” She said, preparing to get out of the car, but Isaac took a hold of her wrist.

“Why wouldn’t she want us to find her? It doesn't make sense, what’s that thing doing to her that would make her want to keep us away?” he asked worriedly, and her face was a mask of worry.

“I don't know, but it doesn't matter, we need to find her anyway before that thing does something to her. If nothing else, the Oni will be after her and we need to get her before he uses her as a human shield. Come on.” She said, about to get out the car but Isaac took her arm again, stopping her.

He had to tell her. He had to tell her now, she had to know. They had to find Lydia but none of them would be able to concentrate if he didn't get this out there now. But if he did, who was to say she would be able to concentrate? Who was to say she wouldn’t skewer him with an arrow the first chance he got?

But as he looked at her, the girl he could have loved, he knew he couldn't do this to her any longer, regardless of everything else going on. She had to know.

“Allison...I know you’re going to hate me for this, and this doesn't change what I just said, but...I love Scott. I’m in love with Scott. And, well he should be the one to tell you this, but he loves me too. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about all of this, because it’s you who’s getting hurt, and you don't deserve it, you’ve been great and I, well I...” he babbled slightly, before she put a finger to his lips, silencing him, and he looked at her nervously, also keeping an eye on where her hands were in case she went for a ring dagger.

“I know.” She said simply.

Isaac was silent. That hadn't been what he was expecting. He expected her to hate him, he deserved her hating him, after all, he’d basically led her on, used her as a rebound, but to just simply say that she knew, that was the last thing he had been expecting.

“You know?” he asked in stunned disbelief, and she nodded a little, removing her finger from his lips.

“Yeah I know. I think I was the last one to find out,” she said, her nostrils flaring in irritation with herself, “but yeah I know. Even Kira knew before me for god sake.”

Isaac was completely thrown. She knew? And Kira knew? Well...well that was hardly fair, that meant Scott would have a far less uncomfortable conversation with her when it was his turn. But, why wasn’t she attacking him for what he’d done?

“Since when? And how?” he asked in disbelief, and she smiled a little.

“Since you chained me to my bed. And when you did, it all kind of clicked into place. Being chained to a bed does that to a girl, makes you think, especially if you do it after the fact. Huh...” she said, as if distracted by something, and he looked at her curiously.

“What?” he asked and she focused on him again, a sly smile on her face.

“Sorry, kind of blanked out there. So what, you think I hate you now?” she asked shrewdly, and he nodded.

“Well yeah! I mean, we’ve been kind of back and forth for months, and the other night we, you know, and now I’m telling you I’m more gay than straight and it’s your ex boyfriend who’s also apparently more gay than straight who I’m in love with, you should be raging at me, hating me, electrocuting me, no wait scratch that that hurts, stabbing me, something!” he ranted and she sniggered in amusement.

“Isaac, calm down ok? I don't hate you. I don't hate Scott either. And speaking as the only girl to have slept with the two of you, you’re actually a very nice couple,” she said in amusement, enjoying the sight of Isaac going crimson, “look, I’m not going to lie. When I figured it out, I wasn’t happy. I was furious, I was bitter. After all, I’ve turned the first guy and second guy I’ve ever loved gay.” She said, a slight note of fury in her voice and he shook his head urgently.

“No you haven’t. I mean, Scott isn't gay. Well not out and out gay, I think we’re kind of bi, leaning more one way than the other. Allison, please believe me, this isn't anything to do with you, you didn't cause this. If you want to blame anyone for me falling for Scott, blame Derek!” he insisted and she giggled.

“I don't blame anyone. Look, I was mad, and I was hurt. But the more I thought about it, the more it kind of made sense, after all, I was always the one starting stuff with you, and I never quite put it together why you were so concerned about what Scott thought. I was angry at first. And, admittedly, maybe you could have done things differently, but well, I should of noticed so I’m even more to blame.” She admitted, and Isaac shook his head stubbornly.

“No you’re not. Look, when we started hanging out more, Scott and I...”

“Had broken up right? Hindsight’s a brilliant thing, I should have recognised a patented Lydia break up shopping trip cure from a mile off. So, you weren’t like, with him?” she asked nervously, and he shook his head.

“No. And I realise this makes me sound like a colossal jerk and also majorly slutty, but we only just got back together. And I’m kind of hoping he dates me for more than a week this time.” He said lamely, and her eyes flashed.

“A week, are you kidding me, he dumped you after a week? Has he seen you? Why did he break up with you?” she asked, and he was kind of pleased that she was indignant on his behalf.

“No idea, he never said.” He told her, and she scowled.

“Jerk. Mind you, I screwed him around a bit, so I suppose I can’t comment. Isaac,” she said, seeing he still looked nervous, “I don't hate you. I was at bitter at first, sure I was. It’s bad enough that I defy my entire family’s traditions to fall for one wolf, then I fall for another, and then, both wolves are actually in love with each other. I was mad, mainly at myself. You kind of for not telling me you liked Scott, but I get why you didn't.” She said softly, and Isaac took her hand.

“Allison, I wasn’t with you to dick you around or to make him jealous, I really do like you it’s just...” he explained and she smiled at him.

“I know Isaac. I remember, I loved him too. Still kind of do actually. Don't worry, I’m not going to try and steal him from you!” she assured him as his eyes widened in shock, “and I know you’re not like that. You were confused, and you didn't know what you wanted. Mind you...” she said nervously, an unpleasant thought occurring to her, and he shook his head.

“No, you didn't tip me over the edge or anything I swear. It was really nice actually.” He said, embarrassed, going red and she grinned.

“Yeah you were pretty good yourself. I don't blame you. I don't blame either of you really. Give me a few weeks and I’l support you all the way.” She promised him with a smile, and Isaac looked at his shoes.

“You’re the best Allison. And I’m still sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt in all this, I just feel so bad you’re the one who got saddled with all the crap that me and him were going through.” He said sadly, and she patted his cheek fondly.

“It’s alright, I think we’re all kind of to blame, and all kind of got a bum deal. But...I never thanked you did I? For saving me. So thank you.” She said, and he smiled a little.

“You’re welcome. Just don't be offended if I don't do it again.” He told her and she laughed.

“I think we can all agree we don't want you getting zapped again. I don't hate you guys. Actually, oddly, I’m kind of happy for you. Just wish I’d realised it sooner.” She admitted and he took her hand hesitantly.

“I’m really sorry Allison, if...” he began, but she shook her head.

“Stop saying you’re sorry. It’s ok. I’m not mad anymore. And besides, being the only girl you guys have slept with, well...” she said, seeming to go off somewhere again and he grinned.

“What are you thinking of when you do that?” he asked and she grinned cockily.

“Wouldn’t you like you know? Come on, we need to try and find Lydia.” She said, getting out the car, and as she did so, he breathed a sigh of relief.

She didn't hate them. She was actually okay with it. He’d been listening to her heart, scenting her emotions, and strangely, there wasn’t that much anger. There definitely wasn’t hatred. There was annoyance, and disappointment, and bitterness, but also happiness, pride and something that smelled faintly like lust which confused him a little. Yeah she was a little hurt, and a little bitter, and he figured she would get a lot angrier as time went on, but at the moment, she didn't hate them which would do for him.

At least they were still friends.

It was like another weight had lifted off him. He and Scott were back together, Stiles was free of the Nogitsune, Allison didn't hate them, he was starting to like the twins...if they could just find Lydia now and stop the Nogitsune then everything would be going their way.

“Hey lover boy!” Allison called irritably and he grinned and clambered out of the car, joining her in her own.

“Sorry.” He said, and she rolled her eyes in amusement.

“Stop it already, I told you I don't hate you!” she intoned and he grinned as she drove off.

The two of them sat together in silence until a wistful grin appeared on her face.

“He’s a good kisser isn't he?” she asked, and Isaac grinned.

“Yeah he is.”

“Body’s very nice too.” She said innocently, and his smile widened.

“Oh definitely.” He purred lustfully, thinking about it happily and she smiled.

“Hmm...this could actually be kind of fun.” She said happily, and proceeded to start gossiping to Isaac, giving him a few tips and pointers and general advice on what Scott liked, both of them gossiping happily.

 

XX

 

Scott frowned, not receiving an answer from either of the twins. They were probably just out of range, their phones weren’t getting reception, that was all. He wasn’t worried about them.

Screw it of course he was, somehow the two of them had wormed their way into his affections when he had his back turned.

Stupid formerly murderous former Alphas.

There was still no sign of Lydia, and the one lead they did have, the banshee Stiles had encountered in the asylum, Meredith, had done a runner. Allison and Isaac hadn't had much luck either, which wasn’t helping his mood.

Nor was the fact that he knew Isaac was telling Allison about them, she was going to hate them...

Stiles then leapt up from the couch where he had fallen asleep, jarring Scott from his thoughts as he rushed through to his side, catching his wide eyed and frantic brother before he fell flat on his face.

“Hey, just calm down. You ok?” he asked in concern, still not liking how ill Stiles looked and he was still cold as well, and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that if they didn't do something soon they might still lose him.

“What happened, how long was I out?” Stiles asked desperately, looking scared and nervous.

“Just a couple of hours. You should sit down.” He told him, he barely looked strong enough to be on his feet, and on top of that, if his mom found out he was letting Stiles even so much as stand she would kill him.

Stiles shook his head, not to be deterred, to Scott’s slight annoyance.

“Where’s my dad?” he asked urgently.

“At Eichen House, questioning everyone, looking for Meredith,” he explained, still supporting Stiles, “I promised I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

After all, his mother, the sheriff, Isaac, all of them would happily rip him a new one if Stiles so much as stubbed his toe when under his care at the moment.

“Ok, and what about the others?” Stiles asked desperately, and Scott wished he could calm him down, he’d feel better at least.

“Isaac, Allison, the twins, they’re all looking for Lydia.” He explained, hoping it would soothe him, but the thought of four people he cared about being out there with the Nogitsune walking and talking on its own wasn’t helping him relax much either, especially when it already had Lydia.

Stiles panted heavily, clearly exhausted, still deathly pale, he had gone beyond the attractive pale that Isaac and Allison were, he just looked ill, very ill at that.

“I’m starting to feel like we’re waiting for a ransom call.” He said, scratching himself distractedly.

“Relax, we’ll find her.” Scott promised, wishing it would be soon, he wouldn’t relax again until all of them were safe and sound where they belonged.

Stiles nodded a little, still scratching and it then twigged that he wasn’t scratching, he was rubbing. He was freezing, he still felt freezing cold, but was this from the Oni or from something else?

Stiles then picked up his jacket, putting it on and Scott realised he didn't want to go anywhere, he just wanted to be warm. This definitely wasn’t good.

“Are you ok?” he asked tensely, as Stiles shivered and shook before him.

“I don't know, I just can’t seem to get warm.” He said, his teeth chattering, and Scott was getting seriously worried now, why was he so cold, he got that Stiles wasn’t a supernatural creature like they were but he should have warmed up somehow since the Oni had marked him, besides the twins had put a fair bit of heat into him and he was still shaking.

“Maybe you should sit down, take it easy?” he suggested, taking his hand to push him back to the couch where he could wrap him in a blanket and hold him to him when to his great surprise, his pain draining touch kicked in as soon as he touched his best friend, and Scott suddenly felt very sick.

There was no way that should have happened without his say so, but his body had done it automatically, which meant Stiles was in a hell of a lot of pain.

“You’re in pain.” Scott said in disbelief, annoyed that Stiles hadn't told him.

“It’s not that bad. It’s more like a dull ache.” He explained, and Scott looked at him suspiciously.

“Where?”

“Sort of everywhere.” Stiles answered lamely and Scott could feel himself panicking, Deaton was no use, he claimed he had done all he could but this wasn’t his area of expertise so knew nothing that could help and his mother didn't treat the formerly possessed on a regular basis.

Scott put his hand on Stiles again, nearly recoiling with how cold he was.

“Dude, you’re freezing!” he exclaimed as Stiles finally sat back down.

And now the good sort of freezing that made Isaac cuddle up to him to warm himself up, no this was the bad freezing, as in potentially dangerous if not deadly freezing.

Stiles was blowing on his hands and Scott crouched down beside him, not saying anything but still directing his best friend’s gaze to him.

“Tell me the truth, how much does it really hurt?” he demanded, and Stiles clasped his hands together, then looked at Scott significantly.

And that told him all he needed to know.

Before he could say anything his phone rang, and Scott found himself wishing it was anyone, anyone who could help him fix Stiles, because it seemed like despite everything, he was still about to lose his best friend, because if he couldn't warm him up, if he couldn't stop his pain...

“It’s Kira.” He told Stiles, who gestured for him to answer it.

He clambered onto the seat as Kira explained about the arrival of Meredith at the school. As he did so, he brought Stiles to him, wrapping him in a one handed hug and Stiles leaned against his chest, shivering and shaking as he did so, Scott trying desperately to warm him up, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles freezing chest as he did so, desperate to get some heat into his best friend, or at least take away some pain.

“You up to travelling?” he asked Stiles, who looked up at him blearily and nodded.

“Yeah, why?” he asked, sounding rather resentful about the need, and Scott bitterly wished he could leave him here.

“Kira says Meredith’s at the school, and coach is looking after her. If we get her, maybe we can find Lydia. To do that, we need to save her from coach, who just asked her what nut house she came from. If we save her, we cave Lydia. Then we can save you ok?” he asked, and Stiles nodded weakly, allowing Scott to help him to his feet, Scott pinning him to his side as he hoped desperately that Meredith was the break they had been searching for that would save both Lydia...and Stiles.

 

XX

 

The bullets seemed to have stopped for now, and Aiden had regained consciousness, but they were far from out of danger. Ethan was supporting his brother, but with both of them wounded as they were, they were getting nowhere fast, and Aiden was clearly the weaker of the two, suppressing cries of pain as the various bullets inside him poisoned him from the inside out. If Ethan didn't get them both help soon, they were both going to die.

And to make matters worse, he was beginning to think they weren’t just being hunted. They were being stalked, like by some predator, trying to pick off the weakest of the group. And that sense of paranoia definitely wasn’t helping things.

He lost his grip as Aiden was starting to tumble forward, and he was too weak to support himself anymore, let alone his brother. Aiden was pale, groaning, black blood oozing from his mouth and from the various bullet wounds across his body, and Ethan fought back tears, no, he wasn’t going to lose his brother here, not if he could help it. But he was so weak, whoever was stalking them was so strong, so good with a gun, what chance did they really have?

And then to his great surprise another person was there, and before he could even think about defending himself, he saw who it was and for the first time in his life endured an entirely new experience.

Being pleased to see Derek Hale.

Ethan pulled himself back to near enough full height again as Derek draped his weakened twin’s arm around his shoulders, supporting Aiden’s weight much better than Ethan could manage at the moment.

“Run!” Derek yelled, as once again bullets started exploding all around them as the three wolves made a run for it, away from the one who was trying their hardest to kill them, whoever the hell it was.

 

XX

 

Kate smirked as she watched Derek unite with the twins. Who’d have thought, the former Alpha himself, the aloof emotionally retarded failure who had gotten virtually his entire pack wiped out due to poor leadership, was actually helping the former minions of the Demon Wolf himself. How the mighty had fallen.

That was clearly brown eyes influence. Scott, that little sweetheart who just so happened to be the Alpha, who had gotten Victoria killed, who had twisted her niece and brother into perversions of themselves, who had crippled her father.

The Alpha who needed to die, and the Alpha who she would be more than willing to kill.

But that had to wait. She couldn't rush it, she had to see if he would lose his precious Stiles first, make it easier to take him out. After all, you didn't get to hunt a true Alpha everyday.

There were only two true Alphas in the entire world, and one of them was her niece’s sweet deceptive ex boyfriend, that kid who had been rummaging through her bags as soon as she arrived.

And let’s face it, that kid who had stood by while Peter had ripped her throat out was the only actual true Alpha in the world.

Killing him quickly simply wouldn’t do.

True Alphas were different, normal Alphas drained their power from their foes, and while Scott was able to do that too, his power came from his pack. Not like other Alphas though, his pack made him stronger without suffering themselves. They boosted him, with no negative effects to themselves. Which meant, at the height of their strength and when he accepted his true self, he would be all but unstoppable.

Which meant his pack had to die first.

Stiles was dying because of the Nogitsune. Lydia had been captured by the Nogitsune. And the twins and Derek were on the run.

Only after she had killed Derek and the twins, and then Stiles and Lydia, and then finally Scott’s beloved Isaac, only then would she kill him.

The fact that she would enjoy it immensely was beside the point.

Pleasure before business for a change. After all, Derek and his uncle were the ones she wanted dead the most.

Chambering another round, she smirked, opening fire on their fleeing forms, eager to continue the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to admit, writing Kate's scenes was the best part of that chapter, I enjoyed doing her part a lot, and the little peek into the twins history, more of that will come in a later story
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, i love them both!


	30. Insatiable Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison graduates, both boys threaten those who do a wrong to their boyfriends, Peter takes a trip and a warrior falls

Two-Pack

 

Allison was frustrated, and as a result, she was tinkering in the weapons store in the basement. Let’s face it, it was either that or talk to Gerard and that frankly wasn’t an option she wanted to explore. There was still no sign of Lydia, Stiles wasn’t doing well, and the guy she liked was in love with her ex. She snorted, just because she got it didn't mean she couldn't be ever so slightly bitter about it.

She was tinkering with the scope on the sniper rifle when her dad entered the workspace.

“I had a feeling you might be down here.” He said, coming up behind her and she was aware of his fatherly scrutiny, watching her proudly but also like a hawk for any mistake.

“I needed to do something, I hate waiting, feeling useless.” She complained as she unscrewed part of the lens.

“Where’s Isaac?” Chris asked hesitantly, sensing it was a sore subject with his daughter as he laid his hand on her back.

“He’s trying to help Scott.” She informed him, giving nothing away.

“Trying to be useful.” Chris said in mild approval and she couldn't help but be amused by that, he approved of Isaac whereas he had loathed Scott, and now she didn't have either of them.

How the hell could she have missed it? It was so obvious in hindsight and she’d let herself fall for Isaac when if she had bothered to look past the end of her own nose she would have seen what everyone else already knew, that Isaac was in love with Scott. She didn't hate them, either of them, but she was angry, more at herself than at them, but still, she was angry at them, after all, she was the only girl both of them had been with, had she treated Scott that badly when she dumped him he’d become gay? Had Isaac been so opposed to her advances that he preferred being gay to her? Or was she just being silly, which she knew she was. They couldn't help who they loved. Isaac couldn't help that he had liked her, if only a little bit, no one was to blame. Maybe that’s what was annoying her, she thought as she struggled with the scope, her dad taking her hand before she damaged it.

“Leave it for now hmm?” he asked gruffly, sensing she was seriously irritated but deciding not to go any further.

She relented, still seething at herself. She’d wasted so much time because she had liked Isaac, and while Isaac liked her back, she wasn’t Scott. And she hadn't noticed. She was meant to have loved both of them, and she had totally missed that she wasn’t the one who made either of them happy anymore, that had been each other. How much misery had she caused them and herself being so blind?

“I have something else you can do, something we should have done a while ago.” He said, taking a locked box out of the safe and putting it on the desk beside her, which she looked at curiously.

And then to her surprise he opened it to reveal six bars of silver engraved with the family crest.

“It’s time for you to graduate.” He told her proudly and she looked at him in surprise and finally smiled.

“Really?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah. And besides...I figured you might want to go out and kick some werewolf butt if nothing else, so I’m just being a supportive father.” He said, clasping her shoulder, and she shook her head.

“No I don't, I want to find Lydia, but this will do in the meantime.” She said as she took the bar he offered her, looking at it intently, trying to avoid the approaching conversation.

“Did Isaac hurt you? If he did I’ll stick a bullet in his head if you want, regardless of the fact that if I hurt him I think Melissa McCall might murder me.” He assured her and she smiled.

“Sorry dad but I reckon she’d kick your ass. And that’s only if she got there before Scott, he’d actually kill you if you hurt Isaac. And I don't want him dead, I’m angry at all three of us.” She explained and he sighed.

“I should have told you.” He said grimly, and she nodded absently, not really listening as she studied the silver, but as she looked at the engraving again, it clicked what he had said and she turned to look at him in horror.

“Wait, even you knew?” she demanded, and he shrugged.

“I’m sorry! But yes, I kind of knew. I haven’t known long, it was the night he was over here and headed home rather than staying, I put it together with everything else and it finally clicked. I thought it was a temporary thing and that he liked you too...” he said carefully and she shook her head.

“No, he does like me too. I’m just...not Scott. And he didn't actually say it but I reckon if Scott wasn’t around we could be together. Which does kind of suck,” she admitted, shaking her head in disbelief, “I just can’t believe how blind I was, not seeing it sooner.” She lamented, and Chris patted her should fondly.

“There was no way you could have known, they were remarkably subtle around you, I think they wanted to try to make sure you didn't get your feelings hurt, I will say that for them. And it worked for the most part, till you actually found out. I mean they were obvious the rest of the time but I think they took special care around you to try and spare your feelings.” Chris said, and she smiled.

Yeah, that sounded like both of them, even if Isaac would deny it.

“We’re all idiots.” She declared, though the bitterness was gone, it was just affection in her voice now, and Chris chuckled.

“My girl, the werewolf hunter, who fell for a werewolf, dumped him then fell for another werewolf, who turns out to be gay and in love with the werewolf you originally dumped and loves him back. You can’t make stuff like this up.” He said, struggling to keep a straight face, and Allison turned to give him a dirty look.

But she couldn't. He was right, this was so bloody absurd it was funny.

She burst out laughing, trying to hold it in, but it was too late, and she had started laughing. The werewolf hunter in love with two gay werewolves. She laughed hard as the thought echoed in her head, and Chris started to laugh too, shaking his head in disbelief as he thought about the entire silly situation.

“Shut up this isn't funny!” Allison breathed but he was supporting himself, shaking his head in mirth.

“Really? Then why are you laughing?” he challenged as she struggled not to fall off her seat she was laughing so much.

“I mean its so ridiculous, the werewolf hunter falls for a werewolf twice and now they’re boyfriends, only me huh?” she asked, gasping for air as her father laughed.

“Hey you want to go kill your grandfather? Either from shock or amusement either’s on the table.” He said still chuckling and she shook her head, finally getting herself back under control.

“No, let’s not. Oh for goodness sake. Alright, next boyfriend, how about I look for a nice straight human?” she asked, breathing hard and her father, still chuckling, nodded.

“Good idea. I still won’t like him though.” He warned and she giggled.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Hey, you like Isaac don't you?” she asked, and he assumed an innocent expression.

“Well he was a definite step up over your last one, I could learn to tolerate him with good grace. I could only ever endure Scott. Doesn’t matter now anyway.” He chuckled and she shook her head in amused disbelief.

“Wait, did you only start liking him because he liked Scott?” she questioned and he shrugged.

“Not really, that did kind of seal the deal though.” He said reasonably and she laughed.

“For god sake...I must have been the last person to know.” She complained and he patted her shoulder.

“Ah well, look on the bright side...least you found out when you could still do something about it.” He said, and wisely retreated before his daughter hit him.

“Shut up and help me graduate.” She ordered and he smiled proudly, giving her a salute.

“Yes ma'am.”

 

XX

 

Isaac was kind of bummed that Scott wasn’t in the house when he got there. True they all had other things to worry about, like Lydia being missing and the increasing worry he had in his gut for the twins as neither of them were answering their phones, but he would feel happier, safer, if Scott was here where they would both be safe.

The sooner this chaos was over the better.

“Oh, you again.” A less than impressed voice said, and Isaac physically had to restrain himself from leaping up in wolf mode he got such a fright.

Scott’s twat father walked through from the kitchen, looking grim. Isaac scowled at him in distaste, the man had come here and had raised havoc in everyone’s lives, his very presence seemed to upset Scott and aggravate Melissa, and trying to get rid of the sheriff was just being a dick to everyone. The lives of those higher up the food chain, they enjoyed screwing people over.

He’d make a good ordinary Alpha actually, akin to Peter and Deucalion, and even Derek to a lesser extent.

At least his guy was a decent true Alpha and didn't appear to have inherited the dick gene from his father.

“Hello. Um, not to sound round but isn't this Melissa’s house? So, isn't Scott kind of right in saying you shouldn’t have a key?” he asked, trying to make it sound polite but really, the guy had walked out on his family and he was still coming and going as he pleased.

McCall glared at him.

“I’m Scott’s father.” He said, and Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Now, as I’m sure you know I’m not really familiar with a dad’s duties, but at least mine was there. True he was an abusive bastard but he was there, where were you?” he asked pointedly, and McCall glared at him all the more, flexing his fingers, but Isaac didn't care.

This man made everyone he came across’ life a misery. He made Melissa miserable. He made Scott miserable, and he didn't have to like that he was in the house. He wondered if he could sic the twins on him, that might be fun.

“That’s none of your business.” He replied curtly, and Isaac shrugged, Isaac sitting on the arm of the couch patiently, and sure enough, eventually McCall spoke up again.

“Why are you here anyway? Melissa never said, she only told me you were staying and nothing I said was going to change her mind. She also said Scott loves having you here as well, so what’s your deal?”

Isaac considered his answer. ‘Well my Alpha threw me out so I came to the only other person I could trust, fell totally in love with him, we got together, he dumped me, I had sex with his ex girlfriend and then we got back together, oh and by the way your son’s gay’, did sound a good answer but he didn't think it would go down well somehow, and besides if Scott cared enough to tell his dad then it was his business.

“After my dad died a friend took me in. Then his sister came back so I was basically told to make myself scarce. So I came to Scott because I know he’s a nice guy, and I’ve been here ever since.”

McCall looked at him unimpressed.

“Ever think about moving on?” he asked, not liking the fact that this smart mouthed kid was now more welcome here than he was.

Isaac stopped short, flinching. Had he overstayed his welcome? Melissa hadn't said, but then again both of them were too nice to say anything to him even if he had. But it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go, he wouldn’t move back in with Derek after last time, and the twins well they had their penthouse but that was only because Deucalion had thought he would be in town longer than he was and the old landlady was very fond of them.

“If they want me to go I’ll go.” He said softly, not meeting McCall’s eyes and McCall bit his lip thoughtfully.

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Actually he really shouldn’t have said that, he was here to try and explain things to Scott, having a go at someone he obviously cared about a great deal wasn’t the way to go about it. And...well despite his file, which he had read very carefully when he learned that Isaac was staying here, the kid seemed nice enough and Melissa seemed to have added him to her ever growing collection of kids. Not to mention she would kill him if the kid left on his account.

“Look I’m sorry, it’s just I don't like a stranger being here.” He said, and Isaac glared up at him.

“Well I’m not a stranger.” He said bitterly, as if resenting the implication and McCall put up his hand appeasingly.

“Well I never meant to imply...”

“And aren't you more of a stranger than me? You even being here upsets Scott, that first time I met you, he started crying as soon as he got away from you. It seems to me that someone he knows and sees a lot shouldn’t make him want to cry.” Isaac ground out angrily, trying hard not to let his claws grow, but the thought of someone making Scott cry really made him mad.

McCall said nothing, not wanting to admit the kid was right. And he seemed to really care about Scott and Melissa, and they seemed to adore him too. He wondered if he would be pushing his luck to ask Scott about it, but figured it would be safer not to.

At that moment the door opened and Isaac turned to see his boyfriend entering with Stiles and some girl he had never seen before, and Isaac felt the familiar happiness that he felt upon seeing his boyfriend again, and he tried to suppress the happy smile he felt growing on his face.

Scott was his boyfriend again.

“What are you doing here?” Scott challenged his father irritably, sounding less than enthused to find him in the house which he had no business being in anymore.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Came McCall’s smart mouthed response and Isaac and Stiles exchanged a dark look, Stiles looking though he was dying to give permission to Isaac to do what he really wanted to do.

“Free period, we’re doing group study.” Stiles justified pointing to him, Scott, Meredith and Isaac, and Isaac would be lying if he didn't say his mind didn't wonder to what the three boys could study together...he shook his head to clear it.

“Who’s she?” McCall asked, indicating Meredith.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other uncertainly, and Isaac suppressed a sigh. He loved Scott with all his heart...but there was no denying that thinking on his feet wasn’t his strong suit. He’s lucky that made him seem adorable and not just a dork, he was an adorable dork. His adorable dork.

“She’s my girlfriend.” Stiles told him, but Meredith seemed less than impressed.

“You’re not my type.” She told him, and to his credit, Stiles did look slightly affronted, especially seeing as she was being less than helpful.

“Clearly we have a lot to talk about, maybe we should take this upstairs?” he asked as Scott and Isaac looked away from each other to avoid laughing while McCall stood there like a big stony...dick.

“He’s my type.” Meredith said, looking right at Isaac and he looked at her in surprise, his eyes drifting to Scott, and as expected he saw Scott’s claws start to grow automatically, yeah, he was his boyfriend again and Isaac could hear the beginnings of a growl in his boyfriend’s throat.

Overprotective, jealous but loveable idiot.

“Ok, Isaac can come too.” Stiles said nervously, and Meredith smiled while Isaac glowered at Stiles who shrugged and beckoned him to follow him and the crazy girl, leaving Scott with his father, and the look that Stiles exchanged with Isaac made it clear that he thought that this was a less than stellar idea too.

Leading Meredith up the stairs, Stiles shimmied her into Scott’s room, then closed the door, allowing Isaac to cuff him in the back of the head.

“Excuse me, just reunited with my boyfriend and you’re pimping me out!” he hissed in annoyance and Stiles looked at him helplessly.

“Hey, is it my fault she’d rather have you than me?” he asked impatiently, and Isaac scowled.

“So we reckon she can help us find Lydia?” he asked, and Stiles nodded.

“Well she’s a banshee like Lydia, so hopefully yeah.” He summed up and Isaac nodded, about to go in the room when Stiles took his arm, stopping him and looking at him pleadingly.

“What?” Isaac asked in confusion, not knowing what this was about.

“Please don't tell Scott!” he begged and Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, we’re doing this now?” he asked in annoyance and Stiles nodded, also looking annoyed.

“Yes now! Look, as far as Scott’s concerned, being possessed, killing people, all the stuff it made me do, that’s all very well and good, but kissing you, that he’ll kill me for! I mean as far as he’s concerned I can kill all the people I like when I’m possessed, but making out with you and strangling you, that, that he won’t forgive in a hurry, if he finds out he’ll kill me!” he hissed and Isaac sighed in irritation.

“I’m not going to tell him you numpty. After all, I think him hearing that I slept with his ex and tried to make out with your crush, thanks for that by the way, were more than enough, he’ll dump me again if I tell him any more.” He said sadly, and Stiles shook his head.

“No he won’t, you’re his sweet little Isaac, I’m the recently possessed best friend. It’s me who’ll get the blame! Besides, all you need to do is bat your puppy dog expression at him and his heart melts, we all know that.” He complained and Isaac blushed despite himself.

“I resent that. Anyway, I’m not going to tell him about us, I don't want him mad at either of us. But you should tell him about being bi.” He said fairly, and Stiles sighed.

“I know, I will, but we all have enough on our plate right now. So you’re not going to tell him?” he asked hopefully, and Isaac shook his head.

“No, of course not. You’re my best friend, and my boyfriend would probably hate us both, I wouldn’t do that to either of you. But you do need to tell him about you. And you need to tell me about Malia.” He said sternly, and Stiles grinned.

“Yea, Malia.” He said longingly, and Isaac groaned.

“You really like her don't you?” he asked, and Stiles nodded honestly.

“Yeah I do. And besides...it’s not everyone who loses their virginity in the basement of the nut house.” He reasoned, and Isaac wrinkled his nose.

“Ew, too much information. Wait, what?” he asked and Stiles grinned as he moved to open the door, grinning.

“I’ll catch you up later. Hey...just because I regret doing it, doesn't mean I regret doing it.” He said, and Isaac looked at him uncomprehendingly.

“What?” he asked, nonplussed and Stiles smirked.

“You’re a good kisser. And you took a while before you realised you didn't want me kissing you in the first place.” He teased and Isaac swatted at him.

“Jerk. But...you were quite a good kisser too. Now let’s interrogate our new banshee so we can save the old one.” He said and Stiles nodded as they headed in to talk to Meredith.

 

XX

 

Scott was so hot when he was smart and nerdy. As soon as Meredith had said coup de foutre, he had finally realised where Lydia was, which in hindsight is probably where they should have thought to look all along. She was at Oak Creek, the internment camp where the Nogitsune had first appeared during World War Two, which Eichen House was now in the grounds of, on far side. Vowing to take history next semester if they’d let him, Scott, Stiles and Isaac were standing outside his room while Meredith hummed to herself and read one of the books Scott had lying around.

“We need help, if we’re going to get Lydia back from the Nogitsune, we need everyone, Allison, Kira, the twins, Derek, Argent.” Scott listed, and Stiles nodded, and though neither of them said it Scott and Isaac were both fully aware of him leaning against the wall weakly.

“So, the place where Stiles slept with Malia is actually part of some Japanese internment camp that went south?” Isaac asked, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, the prisoners started to riot, so in their wisdom the soldiers opened up with guns. Noshiko went ballistic and summoned the Nogitsune to get vengeance on all of them since she was in love with one of the medics there.” He explained and Isaac glowered darkly.

“Your mom’s right, her summoning things is getting to be a real problem.” He growled and Scott nodded.

“Tell me about it. Alright, can you call the others gorgeous?” Scott asked and Isaac nodded.

“And me?” Stiles asked, his hand shaking weakly, Scott’s brow furrowed in concern.

“We’ll take Meredith back, we can’t put her in danger like that by taking her there, especially not with the Oni going to be there soon. Then we can focus on Lydia and you.” He said softly, and Stiles nodded tiredly, and Isaac looked at him curiously.

“What did your dad want anyway?” he asked, and Scott scowled.

“To tell me why he really left. Apparently he was pissed one night and knocked me down the stairs.” He said offhandedly, not really caring, after all the jerk had done a lot more damage not being here than he had that night.

Scott then immediately took a hold of Isaac, who’s fangs were out, his claws extended, his eyes glowing as he snarled in fury, straining to get down the stairs, wanting to rip the guts out of the guy who had thrown his own son down the stair.

Stiles shrugged at Scott, who admittedly, shouldn’t have just said that. One, fathers who hurt their kids was a big no no in Isaac’s view, and secondly, he was the one who had been hurt, yeah, he was never going to take that well.

“Hey! Not that I don't appreciate you being so gung ho to rip my dad a new one, literally, down boy.” He whispered in Isaac’s ear, and just as he had months ago when he had called him off Ethan, Isaac calmed down, growling and seething, but no longer wolfed out.

Scott turned him to face him, stroking Isaac’s cheek, and then kissed him softly, which calmed him down a little more, though his eyes were still golden.

“I don't care ok? He’s a dick, he always was, and it also makes him the biggest hypocrite in the world having a go at the sheriff for drinking when he did that to me when drunk. Calm down ok, I’m fine. And besides...if you kill him you won’t have your pretty gold eyes anymore.” He complained in a baby like voice and Isaac smiled a little as Scott kissed him again.

“I can’t believe he finally told you, took him long enough.” Stiles grumbled, and the other two both turned to face him and he looked at them guiltily.

“Yeah, I think the Nogitsune might have disabled me shooting my mouth off. I’m sorry Scott, I knew, I’ve known since he did it, I overheard your mom getting upset when she told my dad after it happened. Kind of why he’s not my favourite person, other than the stuff with my dad, he could have killed my best friend. And...well I was afraid you might hate your mom for kicking him out and I didn't want to be the one who told you.” He lamented, and Scott sighed wearily before wrapping him in a hug.

“Idiot. You should have told me.” He chided, and Stiles shrugged.

“Hey, you two were the only family I had other than my dad, still are, I didn't want to be the one who messed it up.” He protested miserably and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Well I wouldn’t have hated you, or mom. Dad on the other hand...ok, call everyone, I’ll take Meredith back so she’s safe. Then we go and get Lydia.” He said, and Isaac looked at him hesitantly.

“Scott, what about the fact that she apparently doesn't want to be found?” he asked nervously and Scott looked at him helplessly.

“What else can we do, we can’t leave her with that thing, especially with the Oni coming. And besides, look at him,” he said, looking at Stiles and he suddenly felt very self conscious as both wolves looked at him, “if we don't stop the Nogitsune then we’re going to lose him anyway and that’s not something I’m going to risk.” He said, and Meredith strolled out of Scott’s room dreamily, cocking her head at them.

“I can hear the voices, they keep saying Oni over and over again.” She said happily, as if she were some facsimile of Luna Lovegood, and Scott looked at the other two worriedly.

“We need to hurry.” He said tersely, and both nodded as both of them pulled out their phones to begin calling the others while Scott turned to the other banshee.

“Come on Meredith, I’ll take you home.” He said kindly, and she nodded.

“Alright.” She said passively.

Meredith looked at Isaac playfully and stroked his ass on the way past, making him start in alarm as she headed downstairs.

And then Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott, rolling his eyes in amusement as he struggled against his boyfriend’s grip, trying to get at the girl who had just touched Isaac’s ass.

“I’ll rip the lunatics hand off!” He vowed through his fangs and Isaac kissed his cheek.

“Hey, if I can’t slash your dad up, you can’t slash Meredith, at least she’s trying to help. Besides, you can’t call her a lunatic, it’s not pc.” He scolded, and Scott glowered, his eyes still red but everything else having gone back to normal.

“Well I’ll rip the nutjob’s hand off then.” He told him irritably and headed downstairs, Stiles contemplating his disappearing back as he did so.

“You ever noticed...Scott has some alarming similarities to coach?” he mused and Isaac started to snigger while Scott tried to herd Meredith into Stiles’ jeep.

 

XX

 

Derek had managed to get Aiden and Ethan away, but both of them were doing badly, the wolfsbane playing havoc with both of them, and unable to carry two or leave one on their own he had recruited Chris Argent to help, following their truce earlier that day, and now they had finally made it to Derek’s loft, having left whoever was after them, who the twins suspected to be someone from their past, far behind.

Derek dumped Aiden (boy was he heavy) and Chris dropped Ethan onto the couch, Ethan whimpering in pain while his brother was once again unconscious, allowing Derek and Chris to move off to the side away from where Ethan’s alert ears might be listening, he didn't need to know what was going through his head.

To be fair, Derek didn't want it going through his head, after all, it was impossible, there was just no way. But as he took the rifle casing out of his pocket, that same dread, that horrible sinking feeling, that cold suspicion, he couldn't shake it off, and if anyone could know, if anyone would know, it would be Chris.

“I found these on the ground.” He told the hunter, showing him the rifle casing, and Chris frowned as he surveyed it.

“This wasn’t Ariya, was it?” he asked, referring to the Hispanic hunter who was in town for reasons unknown, only one of which she had seen fit to share with him while they had been arrested for murdering Silverfinger: searching for La Loba.

“I don't think so. They don't look like her shells.” Derek said grimly, giving Chris the shell, and as he took it and truly looked at it, Derek saw the colour dread from his face, the fear starting to grow, the sheer incredulity that this could be happening.

It just couldn't be happening, there was no way.

And come to think of it, where the hell was that slimy bastard Peter, he who he was unfortunate enough to be related to?

Chris stared at it. There was only one person who used rounds like this, only one person who had the knowledge to make them, and even more so, the knowledge of how to use them. But it couldn't be. It was impossible.

But then he looked at his reluctant werewolf ally, whose uncle had come back from the dead. He was a creature, and he had come back. It was meant to be impossible but if someone like Peter could do it, why couldn't-?

But if it was true, why would the twins be a target? Surely...if they had crossed paths before, surely the twins would have been put down, after all, there was no mistaking their skill, but...

“That’s not possible.” Chris protested, turning the shell over in his hand, his own fear growing, after all if it was, there was no telling what state they would be in, what they would do, but it couldn't be, there was just no way.

Was there?

He was distracted from his own paranoid musings by his phone ringing, Derek apparently searching his face for confirmation, and Chris could well understand why. If there was anyone in Beacon Hills with more reason to dread this turn of events than he did, there were only two people, Scott, who had enough problems at the moment and if they had their way would remain as blissfully unaware as possible, and worse, Derek, both of them would be right in the firing line regardless. Well and Peter too but no one cared about him.

This couldn't be happening.

“Allison?” he asked, still shaken by this unexpected and entirely unwelcome revelation, there was no way it was without a catch, it never was, it couldn't just be a miracle and even if it was, there would be a reckoning anyway, regardless of what else might happen.

“They found her. Scott found her dad, they found Lydia. Look, I’m on my way.” Allison said from the other end, Derek’s face wrinkling in worry as Chris jarred himself back to the present, if she went after Lydia, she would be right in the firing line of the Nogitsune and the Oni, right in the middle of a supernatural showdown.

“Allison, hold on, you have to wait.” Chris insisted urgently.

“I can’t dad!” Allison insisted, and a terrible fear was growing in his stomach, there was something about this, perhaps to do with what Derek feared which he now feared too, but Allison being out there, alone against them...

“Allison, wait for me!” he ordered sharply, but wasn’t he the one who had told her the women of the family lead?

“There’s no time, it’s already night. There’s no time dad.” Allison explained, sounding slightly frantic, and the line went dead, and Chris’ heart went cold.

No, this wasn’t going to happen, he could deal with the past later, now he had to deal with Allison before something happened.

“Wait, Allison, wait.” He yelled into the phone, but received no reply, and he exchanged a frightened look with Derek and took off into the corridor, leaving Derek to go and find some stuff for the twins.

And as the hunter and the former Alpha went about their business, Aiden stirred slightly and nudged Ethan weakly with his foot.

“Do you think it’s her?” he asked, his voice shaking in pain, but Ethan knew him so well, he could hear the tremor of terror in his voice too.

“Turnbull? No. It can’t be, we’d be dead already. And besides, she likes to play with her food before she eats it. It can’t be her. But...something makes me think Derek and argent know exactly who it is.” Ethan growled weakly before passing out again as Aiden did the same, images of that small, smiling, mousy woman filling both of their dreams as electricity crackled around them and the only true family they had ever known was fried beyond all recognition.

 

XX

 

“Can I get you anything to drink sir?” the pretty stewardess asked as she passed with the trolley.

“Um yes, a gin and tonic please.” Peter said, and she smiled, giving him the drink as the plane winged its way across the Atlantic towards London Heathrow.

He had a daughter. Talia, his dear, dear aunt, had hidden it from him. He had a daughter. Little Malia Tate was actually little Malia Hale, his very own daughter. Not a pure wolf, as the humanity of her mother had diluted his power, but still a Hale, and a shapeshifter nonetheless, even if she was only a coyote.

Either way, she was his daughter.

She was power.

At long last, he could begin again. That naive little whelp Scott had no business being the Alpha. He was the Alpha. As he had told Jennifer when he had ripped her throat out, he had always been the Alpha.

She had been right, while everyone else suffered, he always came out on top. And Scott was suffering, and he would endure more by the time he was through. That’s why he was heafing to London, there was something there he could exploit, and between that and his daughter, he had the tools of Scott’s, the Alpha’s, undoing. And then, then he would steal the power from him.

And then once again, the power would be his.

He allowed himself a malicious, satisfied smile.

He was always the Alpha.

 

XX

 

The drive so far had been quiet, Scott and Stiles locked in their own heads while Isaac fretted about them in the back.

“Are you ok?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence and Scott started.

“Yeah, yeah, you don't have to worry about me.” Scott assured him, but Isaac wasn’t fooled.

It was dark, the Oni would be on the march, Lydia was still held by the Nogitsune, and even over the last hour Stiles had deteriorated rapidly. Isaac knew them both, and Scott better.

Scott was terrified, and he was thinking about anything, anything that would keep his mind off his best friend.

But that wasn’t how he dealt with things. And, harsh and awful though it was, they all had to deal with it, because if this didn't work, they had to face that awful possibility: they might lose Lydia and Stiles.

“Alright, I’m going to say it. You look like you’re dying. You’re pale and you’re thin, and you, you like you’re getting worse,” he said, the words catching slightly in his throat but he ploughed on regardless, ignoring the exasperated look Scott was sending him, Isaac was just as worried about Stiles as he was, he just wasn’t pussyfooting around the subject like his boyfriend was, “we’re all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you, is he going to look like he’s getting better?”

Scott had shot him a dirty look, but his gaze had softened, knowing Isaac was right, knowing he was just as worried about Stiles as he was, and so Scott turned to face Stiles.

“What happens if he gets hurt?” he asked his best friend, who was starting impassively out at the road.

“You mean like if he dies, do I die? I don't care. So long as no one else dies because of me. I remember everything I did Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it.” He said, his voice calm but his soul anything but, Isaac and Scott both looking at him worriedly.

“That wasn’t you.” Scott said simply, and Isaac nodded his agreement in the back.

“Yeah but I remember it. You guys have got to promise me...you can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.” He said tiredly, and Scott exchanged a helpless glance with Isaac, who shook his head.

There was no way either of them could do that. Even the twins wouldn’t do that, despite their pasts.

They had to save Stiles.

They just had to.

 

XX

 

The jeep came to a stop, allowing Scott, Stiles and Isaac to join Allison and Kira outside the derelict entrance to Oak Creek, Eichen House on the other side of the encampment, far from where they were, far from where the Nogitsune had one of their own held hostage, far from where the Oni were looking to put down an evil spirit.

Scott looked around at them all, at his pack, well, at half of his pack. They were his pack, it didn't matter if they weren’t all wolves, they were all his pack. Stiles, Isaac, Allison, Kira, they were all part of him, part of his pack. The rest of his pack was out there somewhere, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Derek, all of them together, they made up his pack.

True, Lydia was held captive and to his increasing worry, he hadn't heard anything from the twins or Derek, but he knew that if they could come, they would.

They were pack.

All of them looked at him, his heart thumping in his chest, his stomach doing flips as he looked back at them, noticing the hesitant look Isaac gave Allison, who gave him a small smile and nodded.

“We’ve done this before guys. A couple of weeks ago, we were standing around just like this, and we saved Malia. Remember?” he asked, feeling the nervousness, the fear and the tension radiating off all of them, smelling it, but none more so than Stiles, who looked like he was about to faint, so Isaac reached across and gave his hand a quick squeeze, while Allison nodded in response to Scott’s question.

“That was a total stranger. This is Lydia.” He said simply, and unlike last time, no one questioned if this was the right thing, they were all determined, it was the right thing, they had to do it, they had to save her, otherwise the Nogitsune would, well they didn't know what it would do.

And if it did, then they could lose Stiles as well, and neither of those losses was an option.

“I’m here to save my best friend.” Allison said boldly, readying herself, and Scott turned to Stiles with a fond look.

“I’m here to save mine.”

Isaac then shrugged, as if he was unbothered by the entire affair.

“I’m just here because I didn't feel like doing any homework.” He said dismissively, and Scott and Stiles grinned at each other, at least until Isaac strolled into the grounds of the place, much to Scott’s annoyance and trepidation, so he reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

“Hey...be careful.” Scott said, not letting his voice get choked, well, trying not to at least.

“You too.” Isaac whispered, kissing him softly and Scott tried to suppress the thought that that could be their last ever kiss. He then kissed Isaac’s forehead lovingly, nodded to Stiles and the two of them headed into the building as Allison, Kira and Isaac they strolled in to the grounds, to be confronted by Kira’s mother, flanked by her Oni.

“Kira, turn around and go home. And take your friends with you.” Noshiko ordered, Isaac preparing to extend his claws to rip into the bitch who had made the stakes so much higher than they already were by calling in supernatural assassins to murder his best friend.

“I can’t, when I looked at the game, I realised who I was actually playing. You.” Kira bit out bitterly as the pack, depleted as it was, came to a stop in front of Noshiko and her Oni guards.

Isaac grew his claws out when Noshiko refused to move, and Allison, also losing patience, aimed her bow right at Noshiko, fulfilling her vow to protect others, after all, she was threatening Stiles and Lydia with her actions, as far as she and privately Isaac were concerned, that made her as much an enemy as the Oni.

“Call them off.” Allison ordered and Noshiko gave them a cold smile.

“You think you can take him alive? You think you can save him?” she asked mockingly.

“What if we can?” Kira asked softly, and Noshiko scowled.

“I tried something like that seventy years ago. Your friend is gone.” She insisted, and Kira approached her mother, electricity all but sparking off the two of them as they stared each other down.

“Are you sure? For if Stiles doesn't have to die...maybe Rhys didn't have to die either.” She told her mother calmly, the Oni flurrying their swords while Noshiko allowed herself a small smile, and to Isaac’s surprise, he could smell pride coming off her.

“I can see I’m no longer the fox now Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury!” she declared as the Oni flanking her vanished in a swirl of shadow.

The entire group stood staring at Noshiko in silence, Isaac longing to rip the self satisfied smirk off her face. Why couldn't all the pack’s mothers be like Melissa? They were either dead like his and Stiles, or psychos like Kira’s and Allison’s. Or just clueless like Lydia’s, but maybe it was better that way.

And then Noshiko started a little bit, extending her hand, to see a firefly flicker and die in her palm before vanishing into smoke. She looked at it, then at the group, colour draining from her face as it turned to one of fear.

“Mom?” Kira asked, but the hair on the back of Isaac’s neck was rising, he felt cold, he felt dread, something wasn’t right, and the older Kitsune knew it, and whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

“What is that? What does it mean?” he asked, anxious to know exactly what fresh hell this was, what it meant, fear rising in him as he did so.

“It means there’s been a change in ownership,” a voice said behind him and the group turned, and Isaac glowered as he saw the Nogitsune, still looking like Stiles, standing there, tshirt with a large gash in it, flanked by all the Oni, “now they belong to me.” He said with a smirk, as the Oni readied their weapons, and as one, charged.

Isaac watched wide eyed as they approached.

He wished he had kissed Scott for longer.

Because he wasn’t convinced he was ever going to get to kiss him again.

 

XX

 

Scott and Stiles pounded down the stairs, to where Lydia was being held by a cell door as if she were in prison.

“Lydia! Are you alright?” Scott asked in relief, relieved something was finally going right.

“No, no no no no why are you here?” she asked frantically, staring wide eyed and fearfully at the two of them.

“We’re here for you.” Stiles answered as though it were obvious, and Lydia looked at Scott, consumed by panic.

“You weren’t supposed to be here! You didn't get my message?” she asked pleadingly of her Alpha, and he looked at her, terror rising in him, why was she so determined not to be saved, what was going on, why was she so frightened?

“Lydia, what’s going on?” he asked in a panic, a growing sense of approaching dread and doom settling over him as tears streaked down her cheeks.

“Who’s here, who else came with you? Who else is here?” she demanded, and it suddenly clicked why she hadn't wanted them to look for her.

She had screamed, she had screamed, she had screamed.

A banshee scream meant only one thing, approaching death.

She had screamed because if they came here, it meant someone was about to die.

Oh god, someone he loved was about to die.

Isaac, Allison, Kira. One of them was about to die.

“No...” Scott whispered in terror and shoved past Stiles, heading back towards the others, Stiles and Lydia right behind him.

 

XX

 

Isaac had already been slashed, barely avoiding being cut in two, only avoiding that fate because he had thrown himself backwards as one of the demons had slashed at him. But now, the same demon, ticked off that Isaac had stabbed it several times with his claws and hadn't had the decency to die like it wanted, now seemed determined to plunge its sword through his head, and he was knocked backwards with a snarl, crashing into an old barrel, and watched as the Oni approached.

There was nothing he could do. He was about to die, this thing was about to kill him, his heart was pounding in terror, he was about to die, he was never going to see Scott again, and he braced himself for the end...

When Allison used her bow to intercept the demon’s sword and force it away from him, allowing him to get back to his feet, slashing at another Oni while the one trying to kill him changed target.

Kira was being boxed in. His claws were ineffectual. Allison’s bows were useless. And Noshiko couldn't fight.

He wasn’t going to die.

All of them were.

But that didn't mean he was going to give in without a fight, he had to fight, Scott needed him to fight and he wasn’t going to let Scott down, he had to keep fighting, and if he was going to die, he had to keep himself alive long enough to at least see Scott one last time.

“How do we stop them?” Isaac yelled back to a cowering Noshiko, forcing one demon away from him.

“You can’t!” she cried back in despair, seeing her weapons trying their hardest to kill her daughter and her friends.

And then a blade slashed across his chest, and this time, it drew blood, the hot liquid bursting out of him as it soaked his tshirt and trickled down his chest, unpleasantly warm against his skin as he staggered backwards.

And now two were on him, sensing weakness, pressing their advantage. They were going to kill him. This was how he was going to die, skewered by some hellish demon conjured to kill the thing in the shape of his best friend. One slashed his leg and another followed suit with the other, Isaac reeling, he couldn't keep going anymore.

He was about to die.

Allison was firing arrows, trying to force them away from him, but he knew it was too late. Kira was trapped. Allison was powerless. And he was bleeding, and could barely stand anymore. He was going to die. The Oni were going to kill him.

And he was never going to see Scott again.

He fell to his knees with a gasp of pain, preparing for the end as their shining yellow eyes turned on him, surveying him coldly, one of them raising its blade.

Scott...

He was going to die. He hadn't told Melissa how thankful he was to her, hadn't told Scott how much he meant to him, hadn't told Stiles that despite everything he was the best friend he ever had, hadn't told Allison that he had loved her too, hadn't told the twins that he forgave them, hadn't told Derek that he was a jerk but he forgave him, he hadn't done so much, and his life was about to come to an abrupt and final end, snuffed out, away from the arms of the person he loved, away from Scott...

He hoped Scott would make it in time.

But at least he would see his mother and Camden again.

The Oni raised its blade, and he realised what was going to happen, his brain may have been overloaded with pain, but he knew what was about to happen. His head was about to part company with his shoulders. He was about to be decapitated.

Oh please god don't let Scott see that, please don't let Scott see that, he thought dimly as he struggled to remain upright, but his eyes were rolling in pain, in fear, he was about to die...

And then one of Allison’s arrows embedded itself right in the heart of the Oni about to decapitate him, and to his immense surprise, it dropped its sword. A beam of yellow light emitted from the wound, and Isaac, galvanised by this unexpected stay of execution, started edging away from the Oni, suppressing the pain he felt so he could crawl away from it as the entire area began to shake, the Oni stopping to look.

And then, the Oni that had been about to kill him, the one Allison had just show, blew apart into a swirl of smoke and was there no more, gone.

Isaac looked at her weakly, she had just saved his life. And by so doing, she had just killed an Oni. He could hear her sighing in relief...

Until an Oni appeared beside her and plunged its sword into her stomach, a couple of drops of blood falling on his face as he let out a cry that no one heard as the Oni removed the sword from the body of the one who had just saved his life.

 

XX

 

“ALLISON!” Lydia screamed in pain, loss and despair, part banshee, part human as she felt the death of the best friend who had come here to save her.

 

XX

 

Scott watched in numb disbelief as the Oni fell back, the blade leaving Allison’s body, and he rushed to her, not caring as the Oni and the Nogitsune vanished, all he cared about was catching Allison and lowering her to the ground as gently as he could manage.

This couldn't be happening, no, it couldn't be happening, she couldn't die...Allison. Allison. Allison. The first girl he had ever loved, the hunter, the strong willed young woman she had become, she couldn't die, Lydia couldn't have screamed, not to signify her death, the scream ringing in his ears couldn't be Lydia realising that her best friend was dying, it just couldn't be.

He held her desperately, pulling her close as if he could somehow change what had happened, he could barely hear Isaac sobbing in disbelief, his choking cries of pain and shock, the small noise of disbelief Noshiko made, the protest Kira was making, Lydia’s scream ringing in his ears.

Allison was about to die.

“Allison...” he whispered, looking at the wound and knowing in his heart, he knew it, he couldn't admit it, he couldn't admit that he knew it, but he knew it, he knew what this meant.

Allison was going to die.

And there was nothing he could do to save her.

“Did you find her? Is she ok? Is Lydia safe?” she gasped, breath and blood oozing out of her, her life force slipping away as she struggled to get out her last words.

This couldn't be happening, it wasn’t real, it was a nightmare, please let it be a nightmare, but as he held her, he saw what Stiles said was the tell tale sign that this wasn’t a dream...he had the five fingers he was meant to have.

He stroked her hair lovingly, his hand shaking as he did so, trying to soothe her.

“She’s ok.” He promised her, his voice catching in his throat as he did so.

He noticed her hand was holding the wound, her blood, the thing that made her keep living, the thing that kept her being his Allison, seeping over her hands as she let out exhausted gasps as if she had run a mile.

Desperately, begging for anything that would save her, he took her hand, trying to do what he had done so many times before.

“I can’t...I can’t take your pain.” He said in disbelief, he had to be able to take her pain, he had to be able to save her, he had to be able to stop that growing glassy look in her eyes from taking her completely.

“It’s because it doesn't hurt.” She whispered, her eyes focusing on him blearily, as if it was a struggle to even do that.

And he knew what that meant, if it didn't hurt...then there truly was no hope.

Allison was going to die.

She was going to die.

“No.” He said stubbornly, but the small, sad nod she gave shattered any illusions he had, the last trace of hope that he had inside him.

She was dying, and she knew it.

“It’s ok.” She assured him kindly, no, she shouldn’t be doing that, he should be doing that, he should be saving her, he had to save her!

“Allison.” He protested, but Allison nodded a little.

“It’s ok. It’s ok,” she continued to assure him as he felt tears of rage, grief, remorse, despair, hopelessness, whatever the hell he was feeling, come into his eyes, she was dying, and he could do nothing, “it’s ok. It’s perfect.”

Perfect? She was dying, that wasn’t perfect, that was, there was nothing to describe it, this was beyond words, she was dying, and she was dying in his arms, this couldn't he happening.

“I’m in the arms of my first love.” She said in her shuddering, fading voice, and he could practically feel her life slipping away as he gave her a small, sad smile, yeah, his first love, and he couldn't even save her.

“The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love.” She gasped and sobbed at the same time, Scott stroking her head lovingly, his first love, the first person he had ever loved, she was dying in his arms and he, the true Alpha, was powerless to stop it.

What was the point of being a true Alpha if he couldn't save someone he loved from death?

“I love, I love you. Scott McCall,” she said tenderly, stroking his shaking lips as his body started to shiver and shake from his sobs, her stroking his cheek tenderly as if they were still together, as if she wasn’t dying.

“Allison, please don't. Allison, don't, please.” He begged, he knew it wouldn’t help, but he had to, he didn't want her to go, he had to do something, anything to keep her here, but he couldn't, she was, she was and he was powerless to stop it.

“You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad,” she gasped, her breaths shuddering in her body, looking imploringly up at him, as if willing him to understand what she was trying to say despite the fact she knew she was dying and had little time left to say it, “tell him.” She managed, and then, to his horror, her eyes closed.

“No!” Scott gasped, tears wracking his entire body as he stroked her face, her hair, determined to bring her back, determined to save her.

And then her hand fell from his face and fell, sprawled next to her with an awful, world ending finality.

Allison was dead.

He let the tears come, he let them flow. Allison was gone, and she was never coming back. Allison was dead, she had been snatched away from the world, she was gone, his first love, his Allison, she was dead.

She was dead.

He sobbed, kissing her forehead gently, as if afraid to wake her up, but knowing that she was never going to wake up again, she was gone, gone forever from the world and he sobbed, cried out in despair as his world ended in his arms. He had been powerless to stop it, he had failed, he had let her down, he had gotten her killed. Allison was dead, because of him.

It was his fault. This was all his fault. It was him, he was to blame...

Allison was gone forever.

Lydia was screaming in pain, in loss, sobbing, her entire body shaking, Stiles unconscious beside her as she supported herself on the wall, Allison, her best friend, was gone, taken away from her, from the world, killed while trying to rescue her. This was all her fault, this was on her, Allison had died because of her.

And now Allison was forever lost.

Noshiko was holding Kira, weak kneed in disbelief, she had wrought this. This was on her, she had done this, by summoning the Oni, in her arrogance and her hatred, this was what she had wrought. This was her doing.

And now an innocent girl’s life had been taken.

Kira looked at Scott holding Allison’s fallen body, sobbing in disbelief, this couldn't be happening, Allison couldn't be dead. This was her failure, this was down to her, she hadn't been strong enough, she hadn't figured it all out soon enough, and now Scott’s first love, Allison was dead. She had been the one to let this happen.

Allison had been taken from the world.

Isaac was holding himself tightly, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face, accompanying the blood running down his chest. It should have been him, Allison had been saving him, it was his fault she was dead. She had died to save him, he was never worth that, she had died, she was gone, and it was because of him.

Allison was no more.

And as Scott held her in his arms in disbelief, he threw his head back and gave a roar of fury, despair, loss and denial, his entire body shaking as he did so, his pained cry echoing all over town.

Derek staggered, holding the wall for support as he felt it. No...no, something awful had happened, to make Scott roar with such loss and despair like that. Oh god, what had happened?

The twins opened their eyes, hearing the roar of their Alpha and they both looked at each other in shocked disbelief.

“No...” Ethan whispered tears flooding his eyes, he could feel Scott’s pain as though it was his own, the pain of a pack member lost.

“It can’t be.” Aiden protested weakly as Ethan let out a piteous moan, his hand wrapping around his brother’s as tears fell from both their eyes.

And as Scott finished his howl, pain and loss ripping him asunder, he looked down at the face of his fallen warrior, his beautiful Allison, now lying dead in his arms.

Allison was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Allison. As you might be able to guess, she was never one of my favourite characters but I was still kind of upset when she died.
> 
> And just what is Peter up to now?
> 
> The last episode is currently six chapters long, so Ill need to figure out how I'm going to post that
> 
> Until then, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	31. The Divine Move Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those closest to her reel from Allison's death, Morrell and Braeden prepare a contingency, the twins make a decision, and Isaac makes a game changing realisation

Two-Pack

 

There were three of them, sitting together in the police station, the, whatever they were feeling, palpable between them all. Kira had taken Stiles with her, to safety at her house, while the rest of them, all of them looking slightly the worse for wear, had come to the police station.

Chris had coached them. The man had just lost his daughter, the last of his true, immediate family that he had left, and he was making sure that nothing happened to them, making sure they knew what to say and how to say it, rather than mourning his only child.

The child each and every one of them felt they had gotten killed due to their own actions.

It had been her, her they had been trying to save, if it wasn’t for her, her best friend would still be alive.

It had been him, he hadn't realised, he hadn't listened, he wasn’t strong enough to protect them and now his first love was dead.

She had been saving him, saving his life, her life was nowhere near worth his, especially not after what he’d done to her, and because of him, she was gone.

They were sitting in the sheriff’s office, the sheriff sitting in a stony, shocked silence in the background, trying to deal with the fact that one of them, one of those kids, the very kid he had held in the elevator only last week trying to calm her down when she was becoming overwhelmed by everything that was happening, was gone.

Parish was doing the interview, and had already decided, he hated doing these sorts of things, especially so soon after something like that had happened. The three of them, their grief and devastation all too obvious, just sitting there, as if their entire world had been shattered by one random, awful event.

“Can you remember anything else? Anything else?” he repeated after a few seconds, as none of them had so much as stirred the first time he asked it.

His eyes fell to the quivering, pale one at the end, Isaac, who was looking at the floor as if begging it to swallow him whole, his lips trembling.

“Isaac?” Parish asked gently, and his hands were shaking as he answered.

“I’m sorry. It just happened so fast.” He whispered, his lips barely moving and Parish exchanged a look with the sheriff, who had headed to join the kids and had laid his hand paternally on Isaac’s shoulder.

“I think we have enough here from the three of you. We’re still talking to Allison’s, well to her dad. Why don't you three go outside, I’ll be out in a minute.” He said, and Scott, apparently jarred temporarily back to reality, nodded and he left the office, Isaac and Lydia behind him, all of them walking as if the entire world was crushing them down.

The door closed behind them, and the sheriff closed his eyes in dismay. After all they had all been through, this, this was too much. Losing one of them, one of their own, one of the group of kids that he cared so much about, was now dead, gone, all due to the supernatural crap in this town that was determined to drag as many people through the crapper as it possibly could.

“Sheriff? I know you won’t like this sir, but...did their answers seem a bit rehearsed to you?” Parish asked, and the sheriff quietly cursed him.

The kid was bright, perceptive, smart. All of which were things he really didn't need him to be right now, now he needed him to be blind and ignorant.

Chris had told him, in an emotionless, almost clinical voice, exactly what had happened. The Oni, the fight to save Lydia, the thing that looked like his son taking control of the very demons that had been causing so much trouble. Those very demons that had run Allison through.

Obviously, they couldn’t put that she had been killed by a demon in the report, that simply wouldn’t fly. The review board had not been a pleasant experience and it wasn’t one he was keen to repeat. No, he agreed wholeheartedly with what Chris had said, the kids, her friends, must be protected. He hadn't even told Melissa yet. He needed to talk to her, needed to tell her, but he had to do so in person, or when she would be otherwise engaged with Scott and Isaac. Otherwise Kira’s mother was going to die tonight as well.

They had to protect the kids, which meant he had to somehow dodge Parish’s questions, without seeming incompetent, too involved, or crazy.

As the sheriff tried to work out what to say to his deputy the three witnesses had moved out into the main office as if in a daze. They saw Chris in another room, obviously going through what they had just gone through. Lydia looked around, not believing any of this was real. It couldn't be real, Allison couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be.

But then, the unwanted memory of the medical examiner pronouncing her dead at the scene came to her mind, and the wall she had been trying to keep up for so long suddenly burst, and she let out a scream, one of loss and she felt herself falling to the floor, she didn't care, she didn't want to be bothered, to be reminded about any of it...

But two strong arms caught her and held her to their owner instead as she sobbed, her entire body shaking with tears as she felt a hand stroke through her hair gently, trying desperately to soothe her despite the fact that his entire body was also shaking with tears, they were making her shoulder wet, Scott, sweet, adorable, lovable Scott, was sobbing his heart out onto her shoulder as the reality of what had happened hit him, as it finally sunk in that Allison was gone and that she was never going to be seen again.

Isaac finally burst as well, tears streaming down his face, his entire body shaking in shock and remorse as he leaned against the wall, sagging down to the floor, his body quivering in pain and loss. Allison, the girl he, well the girl he could possibly have loved, gone, trying to save the one who had hurt her so badly, how did that make sense, how was that even remotely fair? She shouldn’t be dead, it should be him who was dead, not her.

“Sh-she’s...g-g-gone.” Lydia breathed in disbelief, willing it not to be true, trying to draw in a breath as she sobbed onto Scott’s shoulder and he pulled away from her, staggering back as if the words had physically wounded him.

Scott turned away from Lydia as she stood there, looking completely lost, as if part of her had been amputated, which he supposed in a way it had. Allison was gone, they had lost her, and he had been powerless to stop it. He shivered, trying to warm himself up, but for once, he couldn't, this time he wasn’t warm, this time he was cold, as if the cold feeling of Allison’s dead body had moved into him. He shook, eyes streaming, he wanted to scream, to roar, to rage, to smash things...

Isaac looked hopelessly up at Scott, at the pain he was going through, feeling in his heart, doing what it was doing to Scott ten times worse than it was doing to him. He hesitantly raised a hand up, trying to take some of Scott’s pain away, so he wouldn’t have to deal with as much pain, he didn't know if it worked for emotional pain but he had to try, he had to try and help Scott, to fix him somehow. He laid his hand gently on Scott’s...

And Scott snarled at him, eyes glowing red and Isaac quickly withdrew his hand, his head bowed as he did so, putting his hands in his armpits so he wasn’t tempted to do so again.

Isaac was struggling to suppress a cry, a howl, a something, anything that would alleviate the pain he was in, to try and make it feel better, as he sat there, shaking in grief and fear.

The three of them were immobile, all of them shaking and shivering, dealing with their grief in different ways, trying to come to terms with the fact that someone they loved was gone, when Chris Argent, his face stony and empty, left the room where he was being interviewed.

“Chris, I’m so sorry.” The sheriff said grimly, his eyes crinkled in concern and pain, clapping the man on the shoulder and Argent nodded grimly, as if barely hearing him.

“Mr Argent...” Lydia muttered and crossed to him, his face looking at her as if barely registering that she was there and she sobbed as he brought her to him, as if hugging her could provide some link to the daughter he had just lost.

Scott looked at Allison’s father, the man who had once threatened to kill him for seeing his daughter and just saw a man who had just lost everything. Allison was gone, his daughter, Scott’s first true love, was gone. He could feel Isaac looking up at him, grief radiating off him, but...odd though it was, Scott couldn't deal with it right now. He wanted to, he wanted to be able to deal with it, to hold Isaac and to comfort him, he knew he was blaming himself, he had to be, but he just couldn't face doing it right now so instead he kept his tear filled gaze focused on Chris.

Isaac hung his head as Scott remained not looking at him. Scott blamed him. He could feel it, Scott hated him, it was his fault that Allison was gone. He knew it was, and so did Scott. Sobbing, he pulled himself up from where he had sunk to the floor, trying to avoid looking at Scott, who’s snarl had illustrated his feelings perfectly clearly.

“If there’s anything Melissa and I can do, you know where to find us.” The sheriff said kindly, and Chris nodded as he looked at the sheriff, thanking him silently as Lydia pulled away from him.

“I’m so...” she said, but he shook his head curtly.

“This wasn’t your fault Lydia. This was nothing to do with you. You hear me?” he said strictly, his voice sounding slightly angry, and she nodded, frightened and crossed over to where Scott was, and desperately sought for his hand, which he hesitated before giving her.

“Are we done?” Scott asked, squeezing Lydia’s hand while Isaac avoided his gaze, his boyfriend and one of his best friends still shaking just as much as he was.

The sheriff nodded sadly, though Parish looked a little hesitant but he went along with his superior.

“I need to go home, I need to...” Chris said, his voice trailing off, and exactly what he needed to do they didn't know, but they all nodded, understanding.

“I-I’ll go with you if you want. So there’s someone there.” Isaac whispered and Chris turned and nodded to him thankfully.

He then led the way from the station, Isaac following behind him, determinedly avoiding Scott’s gaze and Scott hesitated, wanting to call out to him, to stop him, to talk to him, but found he couldn't and he watched as Isaac and Chris vanished from sight.

 

XX

 

Morrell looked at the notes on her table, frowning. When she had asked for a semester’s absence from the school following the defeat of Deucalion, it had seemed like a good idea to do some research while she was away, believing that a break from the school and a clean break from the shattered Alpha pack would be just what she needed. Especially after said Alpha pack had tried to kill her. But now, she wasn’t so sure.

Try though she might, she hadn't been able to make a clean break. Simply, there was too much power in Beacon Hills, too much to do with the supernatural to let someone like her ever truly break away.

She scowled irritably, she had her darling brother to thank for that. The Darach doing what it did had been bad enough, and her sacrifices had been charging that stunted tree stump as it was, but then his bright idea to let Scott, Stiles and Allison sacrifice themselves for their parents, well that had just taken the biscuit. Which reminded her, she still hadn't talked to him much about that, or warned him that if Scott, Stiles and Allison ever found out what he did, the fact that Scott was the loveable Alpha would do nothing to save her dear older brother from the reprisals of an entire pack of pissed off werewolves and their hunter allies.

Besides, it wasn’t as if she was getting anywhere with the non supernatural mission she was on anyway. As soon as she had arrived she had immediately spotted that Meredith was a banshee, like Lydia, and a few weeks later, Malia, a werecoyote had arrived (she also vowed to ask her brother if he knew about her). And then to top matters off, Stiles, possessed by a Nogitsune, had shown up and Morrell, despite herself, knew she was getting sucked right back into the supernatural morass she was trying so hard to avoid.

Morrell stood. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stay out for long, but she had also known she had to try to clear up the mess that had been made by the Alpha pack. After all, balance had to be maintained. And now, the entire town was out of balance, and Scott, the new and untested Alpha, was powerless to stop it. She frowned as she glared out of the window.

Unlike her brother, who had been raised in the traditional druid way by their mother, she hadn't been. Their mother had died when she had been young, and as a result, Morrell herself had largely been raised by Talia Hale, who had moulded Morrell and her beliefs about her eventual Emissary duties to mirror her own belief system, of action and reaction, of light and dark, of, most importantly of all, balance. Perhaps it had been the way she had been taught but she felt that her way of doing things was a lot better than the way Deaton and Julia had both done things, and look where it had gotten them.

Morrell had been away in Canada when the Hale fire had happened, wiping out virtually her entire family, and by the time that she learned that Laura and Derek had survived, it was far too late to be of any great help. Derek had never interacted much with her, spending time with his only slightly older uncle (like that wasn’t a bad idea you could see coming a mile off, no matter how cute Peter had once been), and Laura was never particularly fond of Morrell, seeing her as an intruder, a Druid in a family of werewolves. And Cora, who Morrell had loved to babysit when they had both been younger, had vanished after an argument with her father just before the fire, so she hadn't known that she had survived either. Deaton’s entire pack had been wiped out, and instead of doing something, of aiding Laura, counselling her, keeping Derek under control, or looking for Cora, he had simply just removed himself from the board, leaving the Hale family and Beacon Hills in chaos, allowing it to spin further out of balance.

Devastated by the loss of what had basically been her family, and now knowing she would never grow to be their Emissary, she had been just about to leave Canada when she had witnessed a murder. A blind werewolf, given partly over to his true, monstrous form, murdering another Alpha for being too weak to stop his pack challenging them, while being egged on by two more Alphas, one a big hulking brute and the other, a decidedly lethal woman with an aversion to toe nail clippers. It was the brute, Ennis, who had spotted her as she had tried to flee, and when Ennis had been about to kill her, it was Kali who had called a halt, convincing Deucalion that having an Emissary could be useful, and Deucalion had agreed.

And ever since then, she had been trapped in his murderous pack, clearing up their messes, manipulating events so that the self proclaimed Demon Wolf did not make his pack too large, did not kill too many other Alphas and above all did not muster enough power so as to become unstoppable. It was all about maintaining balance, making sure he and his hand picked selection of psychotic killers did not become too powerful and attract too much attention, either from other packs who might follow their example, from hunters or from the shadowy powers that governed both sides of the supernatural world.

Now the pack was gone, Kali and Ennis were dead, her role as Emissary was at an end, and Deucalion was missing in action while the twins tried to curry favour with the new true Alpha who had caught her completely by surprise. A true Alpha, here in Beacon Hills, and even better, he had no idea just how rare and precious he was, or what a lucky escape he had had by avoiding being corrupted by Deucalion.

Or just how dangerous the people who would be after him were, if he even knew about those people at all, which she doubted.

She had to admit, part of the reason she was sticking around was her own curiosity about Scott McCall.

Deucalion had decided to head to Beacon Hills anyway, to mark the anniversary of his blinding and the massacre of his pack, something which Ennis and Kali both supported, even if the twins had been rather mutinous about it. They had liked where they were, and were starting to relax there, and hadn't wanted to move. So, after a savage assault by Deucalion which had left Ethan screaming at him to stop hurting his bleeding brother, they had agreed they were returning to Beacon Hills after Deucalion had finished whatever his business was in Cleveland.

Morrell had gone first, as Deucalion had required a substantial bit of time to prepare to move, setting up their apartment, moving back into the town that had been her home, trying to get somewhere with her frosty brother, and then discovering that Laura Hale was in town. But, after her death and the creation of a new wolf in town, she, and her pack, had turned their focus to something else: the young beta that was ignoring the violent impulses sent to him by a mysterious and unknown Alpha.

And now, that young Beta who had caught her attention had endured the attention of the Demon Wolf himself and was now the true Alpha of Beacon Hills.

There was a grunt of surprise from outside and the door to her office opened, and she smirked as she saw in the reflection in the window of Brunski, one of the orderlies who should be here as a patient for his controlling and bullying nature and sociopathic tendencies, lying in a heap on the floor as the door closed behind the one who had knocked him out.

“He was in my way.” Braeden said easily as she leaned against the wall, smirking slightly, and Morrell had to try not to smirk herself, one, Brunski deserved everything he got (apparently Finstock had tazered him earlier, she knew she tolerated the man for a reason), and two, Braeden did remind her of herself a few years ago, young, carefree, thinking all this was a game.

Poor girl. As soon as she got a pack of her own, she would quickly realise that this was not a game.

“Meredith?” she asked, all business as she sank into her chair and Braeden allowed herself a small smile.

“Happily back in her room, she says the voices have faded, and she’s busy mooning over Isaac. Can’t say I blame her either.” She answered carelessly, but Morrell frowned at the first piece of news.

“The voices have faded? Are you sure?” she asked, and sensing the tone of her teacher, she nodded.

“Yeah, she say’s they’ve faded into a whisper.” She reported and Morrell hissed through her teeth, making Braeden look at her curiously.

“Damn it.” Morrell muttered, and Braeden stood a little straighter as Morrell looked at her protégé.

She had been a surprise. Encountering her not long after Deucalion, Kali and Ennis had recruited her into the pack, she had been a young Druid leaving home for the first time, determined to seek out a master who would teach her to become an Emissary. Coming across Morrell, Braeden had started to follow the older woman, sensing that she was the one who she would learn from. Initially sceptical and hesitant to teach the younger woman, she had quickly changed her mind when Braeden had proved herself to be a more than adequate student, with a flair for combat and improvisation that meant she would one day be a great Emissary. Told to forget the old ways, which Braeden’s family had followed only loosely anyway (they believed those ways were too constraining for the role of an Emissary) she had readily accepted Morrell’s world view, of reaction and counter reaction, of keeping the world in balance, something that Braeden agreed the entire supernatural community should live by. If one side became too powerful, the other suffered, and vice versa. Ever since then, Braeden, her loyal protégé, had been instrumental in helping to keep the balance in Morrell’s own small world, and had been a useful ally when Deucalion had made his way here to Beacon Hills, saving Isaac before Kali killed him too and left Derek too weak to hold Deucalion off, until a better wolf came along.

The fear she had felt, the sheer despair that Braeden was dead...however Ethan had told her that he reckoned Deucalion hadn't hit anything major, probably with the intent of using her for some other purpose later, and as a result, Morrell had tracked her down to the woods where Ennis had dumped her and had, with Alan’s help, barely been able to save her life.

“But if the whispers are fading, surely that’s a good thing right? I mean if they’re fading, it means no one will die.” She reasoned, and Morrell had to admit, the girl knew her stuff, without blowing her own trumpet, she had taught her well.

She still had a ways to go, but one day, sooner than Braeden thought, she would make a damn fine Emissary.

“If they’re fading, it means someone has already died.” She told her and Braeden’s face flickered, the emotions that she found harder to mask than her mentor flickering across her face before she brought herself back under control.

“Oh.” She said, but Morrell didn't allow her to dwell on it, there was work to be done.

“I want you to stay in town for the next little while.” She ordered, and Braeden, working to get her shock at hearing that someone in the pack could very well be dead back under control, frowned at her mentor in confusion.

“But if our role is to keep balance, won’t a Missionary being in a town that already has two Emissaries further throw things off?” she challenged, and Morrell nodded.

“Yes it will, but the balance is already thrown off because of the Nogitsune. And besides, my brother isn't exactly an active Emissary. Any sign of Deucalion?” she asked, and Braeden shook her head.

When she had sent Braeden to rescue Derek from the hunters, knowing that if he lost Derek so early, Scott would take a lot longer to reach his full potential she had told her to tell Derek that Deucalion had sent her, after all, that little pack were getting all too curious about her as it was and that didn't sit well with her. True the twins would probably tell them a lot of stuff she didn't want them to know, but for now, with the twins role in the pack still up in the air, she and her secrets were safe. Either way, she still wasn’t thrilled with the prospect of the pack finding everything out about her, or her brother.

“None. The last I heard he was on his way to South America, but I figured he wouldn’t go all the way into the interior, it would be too risky, he pissed off too many people around there to risk something like that.” she reasoned, and Morrell had to admit, that was a good point, and she nodded.

“As long as Derek doesn't realise that I was the one who sent you, I’m not exactly his favourite person, and considering I was Deucalion’s Emissary, I doubt I’ll be endeared to most of the pack either.” She mused, and Braeden cocked her head.

“Well, why stay here? The pack’s gone, the power was shattered, Deucalion was beaten, Kali and Ennis were dead and the twins are trying to cozy up to Scott. You can find yourself a new pack, preferably one without any crazy killers.” Braeden reasoned, and Morrell shook her head.

“No, not yet. I’m curious to see what happens with the twins. And with Scott.” She admitted, and Braeden raised an eyebrow at her.

“You want to see what happens with Scott?” she repeated and Morrell nodded, annoyed by the smirk on her apprentice’s face.

“Looks like you’ve already got a new pack in mind, you want to steal him out from under your brother’s nose.” She stated and Morrell glared at her.

“Hardly. Besides, Scott is untrained and untested. How many trials must an Alpha face?” she challenged, bringing her back to the subject at hand.

“Five. Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Aether.” Braeden recited, and Morrell nodded.

“Exactly. And what tests has Scott actually passed?” she queried, and Braeden frowned, considering her answer.

“Um...” she said, stumped, and Morrell smiled.

“That’s exactly my point. Yes I’m interested to see what happens with Scott and his pack. I’m also eager to see if he allows the twins into the pack. After all, they’re only slightly psychotic, and if Scott shows them affection and trust, he’ll be more than able to control that. And besides, I was their Emissary, and I am fond of them. I want to make sure they’re alright. And yes, I want to see what our untested young Alpha can do. And for the record, he completed the trial of air, the test of mobility, of skill, by forcing off the Darach and Deucalion, but that’s the easy one. It’s the rest that are the tricky ones.” She said, and Braeden nodded.

“Got it. So, I’ll stick around. But what happens if Scott can’t stop the Nogitsune?” she asked, and Morrell crossed to her cabinet and withdrew a small case, filled with loaded syringes.

“We take steps. The Nogitsune may have left Stiles, but it’s still draining his life force, his soul. It’s getting stronger by the hour, and if Scott can’t stop it, there’s no telling what it might do. So, if Scott fails,” she said coldly, revealing the loaded syringes, “take Stiles down. As long as the Nogitsune is bound to Stiles, it can be defeated, they share a form, they share a soul. If they don't find a way to stop the Nogitsune, we stop Stiles.”

Braeden looked at the loaded syringe, and nodded, though she looked less than impressed, and Morrell softened her gaze slightly.

“I know it sounds harsh. But that thing is over a thousand years old, and it’s already caused untold havoc, and if it totally drains Stiles, it will be unstoppable. So, if need be, we do what needs to be done. We restore balance. Just like we always do.” She told her, and Braeden nodded, looking determined.

“I’ll suit up.” She told her and Morrell nodded, watching as her apprentice vanished, ready to carry out her mission if they needed it.

Morrell sighed wearily as she looked out of the window.

This was another of Scott’s trials, she was sure of it. But what one was he facing?

And more importantly, would he succeed?

Morrell frowned, her eyes on the dark, cloudy skies above them.

The entire pack of Beacon Hills depended upon it. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Derek, Kira, the entire pack that had gathered around Scott, they all needed him to do this. Stiles needed him so that he wouldn’t die. The twins needed a new pack, a new Alpha.

And as a result, the entire balance of this town, of the power inherent here, the well of power caused by the nemeton, all of it depended on what was about to happen.

It was a trial for Scott.

If he met it, his Alphaship would be assured.

If he didn't, his pack would die and he himself would fade into nothing.

And all she could do was maintain balance, and hope that somehow, everything turned out the way she wanted it to.

 

XX

 

Neither of them had said anything on the journey to the Argent’s apartment. What on earth could either of them say? Chris had lost the last thing he had in the world, and Isaac, he had lost someone who he could have loved, someone he cared for a great deal, someone who had died trying to save him when he hadn't done anything to deserve it, not after what he had done to her.

He didn't know what to do. Allison was gone, and now, he was beginning to think that despite being in love with Scott, he may actually have been in love with Allison too, because it hurt so much, knowing that she was gone, and it tormented him all the more because it was his fault.

Chris opened the door, and for the first time, what had happened appeared to be sinking in. He hesitated as he looked into the apartment, knowing that Allison was gone and wasn’t there anymore, no, she was lying on some cold slab in the morgue, gone from his home, gone from his life, gone forever.

He hesitantly made his way in, his hopelessness worse to watch than anything else, and he laid a hand out and stabilised himself, and it sounded like the reality of it all had finally hit him, finally sunk in, as Chris struggled to keep himself from sobbing.

Isaac fought his own tears, trying to keep himself together, he had come here for Chris, to make sure he was alright, and he didn't need to be dealing with the grief of the one who had gotten her killed, the one who was to blame for his daughter being dead. Trying to suppress the grief he felt, the pain, the hurt, and trying to avoid thinking of the fact that the person he loved most in the world blamed him for the death of his first love.

“I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to stay,” Chris said, taking a sniff as he did so, “I’ll be alright. I’ve dealt with this before. I uh, have a capacity and eh, an ability to compartmentalise my emotions.” He said gruffly, turning to face Isaac who was still rubbing himself, trying to warm himself up despite the deep cold that had settled over him.

“I don’t.” He whispered in reply.

And then, Chris’ dam broke and tears started to fall from his eyes and he brought Isaac to him, hugging him desperately and Isaac hugged back, slightly surprised he wasn’t getting a knife in the gut for causing this.

But for now, he didn't care. Allison was dead, and they were just two people who had been shattered by that, and all Isaac really cared about was that Chris was offering the only comfort he was getting as they both mourned the loss of someone they loved.

 

XX

 

The sheriff left his office, seeing the miserable look on Parish’s face as he read over the statements Scott, Isaac and Lydia had given earlier, matching them exactly with Chris’. He was empathic for a cop, feeling nearly as miserable as the kids felt.

But he didn't need him to be miserable, he needed him to be smart.

“Hey, we need to try and keep this quiet for as long as we can. Once the press finds out, they’ll be all over those kids.”

And that was the last thing any of them needed, especially on top of dealing with Allison’s death. And if the press started floating around, there was a chance that they would get hurt, or worse, find out about the Nogitsune, Stiles, the werewolves, all of it, and that was something none of them could deal with.

“Do you want a squad car outside your house?” Parish asked, though he did still find it odd that Stiles hadn't been caught up in Allison’s death when the vast majority of the rest of them had.

“Yeah that might be a good idea at night.” The sheriff said grimly, knowing what he had to do next, he was going to have to go and tell Melissa what had happened to Allison, this was going to destroy her, simply because it had destroyed Scott and Isaac.

Parish however wasn’t listening and was looking behind the sheriff in alarm and started to pull out his gun.

One of his deputies let out a pained cry and the sheriff spun, and saw them, two of them dressed all in black, eyes glowing a menacing yellow, both wielding dangerous swords as they cut down one of his men.

And as Parish opened fire and he brought his own gun to bear, it dawned on him what was happening.

The Oni were here.

 

XX

 

Ethan was panting as Derek used a lighter to cauterise the wounds that had been left by the unexpected attack, which the twins were still none the wiser to, only believing that it was one of the many enemies they had made over the years. Derek however was not so sure, because he couldn't shake that horrible, creeping feeling in his gut that it wasn’t one of their enemies, but his.

“Should be fine in a couple of hours. Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again.” He pointed out, having already dealt with Aiden.

And speaking of Aiden, who had been leaning at the window, he checked his phone, sighed, and strolled towards the door.

“Lydia’s with Scott and we need to go.” He told Ethan as he pulled his top back on.

Derek looked at his back incredulously, as Ethan moved to join his brother.

“You going to try to convince her to go with you?” Derek asked, his ire rising as the two of them seemed determined just to cut and run.

No, if he could help it, they weren’t going to do that. He’d allowed that to happen once before, and it had lost him Erica, and Boyd too effectively. The twins...yeah they were murderers. Yeah they were pains in the ass. But, Scott was starting to care about them, starting to think of them as pack. And he wasn’t going to let two pack members stroll out the door again, not when their lives, and the lives of everyone else in the pack, was on the line.

“We’re going to try and convince her to go run and hide. Like any sane person would do.” He said, his hackles basically raised in challenge to Derek.

Derek then turned to Ethan. He could tell they had changed. Scott had tamed them. Just like he had tamed him. Tamed Isaac. Tamed Allison. Scott just rubbed off on all of them. A few months ago, the twins would have abandoned the town, the pack to its fate, regardless of their feelings for Lydia and Danny. Now however, they were willing to get out the people they loved too. He had more hope for Ethan, he was the less, well, Aiden of the two.

“And Danny?”

Ethan looked at Derek as if he was stupid.

“Allison’s dead. Stiles is dying. What do you think?” he challenged and Derek had to admit, he did have a point.

It had been Kira who had told them, She had called Aiden’s mobile when Derek had been cauterising his wounds, and he had answered. And then she had told him the news, that the Oni had killed Allison since they were now under the control of the Nogitsune, shaking all three of them. If they could bring her down, they could bring any of them down.

And he hadn't even considered what this had done to Scott, or Isaac, or Lydia, or any of them, all they had done was reel from the news, feeling the pain that Scott’s roar was making echo through them.

And now, with Allison dead, Stiles soon to join her if they didn't stop the Nogitsune and with the rest of the pack now in their sights since the Nogitsune was controlling the Oni, he could well understand the compulsion to run and hide.

But that never solved anything. He had proven that. Erica and Boyd had proven that.

No, this time they stood their ground.

This time they fought.

This time they stayed with their Alpha to the end.

“Danny won’t believe you,” Derek said, and he saw the hesitation on Ethan’s face, wondering just how long said kid could go without finding out about all the supernatural stuff going on around here, “and Lydia, would never run and hide.”

Aiden glowered at him, and Derek could smell the jealousy, the anger, but also the fear, affection and Derek suppressed a small smirk of triumph. If even Aiden had learned to care, not just about Lydia, though his love for her was the main reason, then he already had them. They were doing something automatic, fight or flight.

But since the two of them cared about them, he knew he wouldn’t even have to try to convince them.

They were already going to stay. They just didn't know it yet.

“Because of Stiles?” Aiden challenged, the fear, the resentment, the jealousy but also the concern and affection rolling off him.

“Because of Scott!” he exclaimed in exasperation, and the two of them, rather than just go to the door, stood and listened, “you’ve been trying to find a way into his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You’ve had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader. You fight for a leader’s cause.” He told them, and to their credit, the twins didn't look angry, or resentful, they just looked lost, confused, as if for the first time in a long time they didn't know what to do.

And that proved they were part of the pack. Before now, they would have fled, only looking out for themselves. Now, because they had a decent pack, a pack with people in it that they cared about, that they loved, and a pack that cared about them in return, now they were conflicted on staying and doing the right thing, even if it was the dangerous thing.

“What cause?” Aiden asked, lost, clearly begging for some answer that they couldn't make on their own.

“Scott’s always been about one thing: saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there’s no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way, and when he’s beaten down, he stands up again! You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight.” He told them, and the twins looked at each other significantly, both of them looking confused.

Derek’s emotions were raging inside him. To his great surprise, he had meant every single word. None of them would still be here if it wasn’t for Scott. Scott was the Alpha. Scott was the true Alpha, something that Derek hadn't noticed until it was almost too late.

He had always been the Alpha.

Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora, him...if it wasn’t for Scott, none of them would still be alive. Scott had earned their loyalty long ago, and if anyone was proof of Scott’s greater capacity to lead than his, it was Isaac, the Beta who had defected in all but name even before Derek had lost his powers.

Scott cared about people, cared about the people he loved. And that made him do one thing.

Scott always fought for his friends.

“If you leave now, you’re abandoning him. And I reckon he could really use you against the Oni. Scott fights for his friends, and he isn't going to let Allison’s death, however much it’s ripping him apart, to stop him saving Stiles! He will always fight for his friends. Me, Isaac, all of us are proof of that. And for what it’s worth...I reckon he counts you two as friends now too, despite what you’ve done, which means he would fight for you too. Are you really going to leave him to fight this alone?” he asked, the words echoing across the room.

And to his great surprise, Aiden gave a tiny smile, pleased by what Derek had just said, and looked at his twin.

“Ethan...I don't want to leave Beacon Hills.” He whined, and Ethan grinned back, and Derek also smiled.

Hey he was getting persuasive in his old age. It would be worth rescuing Stiles just to tell him that he had done something he would be proud of for once, to tell him that even he can help with a pep talk every now and again.

“Yeah, me neither. And...well Danny wouldn’t want to go on the run.” He admitted, and Aiden nodded fairly.

“Yeah, and Lydia moans when we’re on the bike, she won’t want to leave either.” He added, and Ethan shrugged.

“And let’s face it...we’ve got a life here. We’ve got, well, friends.” He whispered, and Aiden smiled.

“Yeah, we do. And a girlfriend for me, and a boyfriend for you.” He reasoned, making Derek smirk, self satisfied with his persuasion.

“Yeah, that too. And, for the first time in forever, Aiden, along with friends and Danny and Lydia...we have a decent Alpha. A good Alpha. An Alpha who cares about us for who we are, not what we can do. You remember how rare they are right?” Ethan asked, and Aiden nodded.

“Yeah I do. We’ve got Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Derek, Danny, people we actually care about. We have a pack again.” He said happily, Ethan smiling too, and both of them crossed their arms and looked expectantly at a cheerful Derek.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Aiden asked expectantly, tapping his foot impatiently with a grin on his face.

“Come on hurry up we have a pack to save.” Ethan needled, and Derek grinned.

Time to save their pack.

 

XX

 

How on earth had she married Rafe and not killed him? He really was the most infuriating, idiotic, and mostly pathetic person she had ever had the misfortune to meet, so why on earth had she even married him in the first place?

He’d explained to Scott what had happened the night she had kicked him out, the night he took it to mean that she didn't want him around their son again. At the time, she probably had meant that. But over time, she knew her little boy needed his father. His father, who appeared and disappeared in his life when it suited him, who came crawling back after a long absence to try and fix things with his son and still tried to act the tough parent when he had no business acting like any sort of parent at all when he hadn't been doing it nearly all Scott’s life, the man who had come back and made the life of Scott’s best friend’s father, the closest thing to a real father he actually had ten times more difficult, that was who Scott had needed.

And now, because Scott hadn't immediately forgiven him and let him back into his life, he was giving up and trying to leave.

He was lucky John was in law enforcement, otherwise she’d have killed him years ago and screw the consequences just for being so damned stupid and infuriating.

He couldn't get it into his thick head that Scott didn't hate him. He resented him, certainly, wanted to rip his balls off, sure, but he didn't hate him. But he had come back and had caused all the problems he had, made his, Stiles, John’s, Isaac’s, hers, all their lives a misery just to talk to him, and now he was bailing as he usually did. That on the other hand would make Scott resent him, after all, he had never really tried when it really mattered to Scott, no that had been her. But this time, he had an actual chance to try, but he was trying to give up all over again.

The lights in the elevator flickered, Melissa frowning, surely not again, not after storms, and Nogitsune caused explosions, and Isaac’s electrocution, surely everything was back to normal now, so why was the light flickering?

“What’s going on?” Rafe asked as the door opened and screams assaulted their ears, cries of pain and terror.

Melissa’s eyes went wide as she looked out into the corridor, seeing numerous fallen, dead bodies on the floor.

And in the centre of the massacre were two men, dressed all in black, eyes glowing a sinister yellow, wilding swords and she felt the bottom drop from her stomach.

The Oni were here.

The two Oni spotted them and advanced towards them, blades swinging and Rafe opened fire, making one fall backwards, and quickly turned and emptied the clip onto the other one, but it was too late as Melissa felt a streak of cold fire cut across her leg as she fell to the floor, a large gash in her leg, black smoke wisping out of it.

Oh crap.

 

XX

 

Isaac was sitting, subdued on Allison’s bed, one of her ring daggers in his hand. As he looked at the blade, the same blade she had once stuck into him, he shivered at the thought that she would never again wield one of them, never again use them on an enemy, and he looked at it in stony disbelief.

“Careful. That one takes some practice.” Chris warned from the door, approaching and taking the blade from him while he sat there, his head a mess, “when Allison was learning she had to bandage her fingers, they got so raw. She didn't give up on it though.” He reminisced, trying hard not to let the pain through.

Isaac was stirred back to himself.

“She kept trying to say something.” He said softly.

Well...she had said a lot of things. She had told Scott that she loved him, he was her first love, but...well what did he feel about that? She had told Scott she had loved him, and of course she had, but, well he knew he didn't have the right, but hadn't she cared about him too? He felt sick with himself for thinking about it, but he was the one she had kind of been with, even if they hadn't been an actual couple. And yes, he had rejected her because he loved Scott but, well, and maybe he deserved it, but did she really not feel anything for him at all? Or was it just because Scott was there, Scott, her first love, holding her as she drew her last breaths?

“What’s that?” Chris asked.

“She was trying to say something. ‘Scott, you have to tell him’, she said, ‘you have to tell my father’. She didn't get a chance to finish it...but I’m sure it was to say that she loved you.” He told him, hoping he could at least make Chris feel slightly better about all this.

“It’s ok. It’s ok, she made, she made a point of telling me earlier.” Chris explained, which gave Isaac pause.

“Earlier?” he asked, still glaring resentfully at the floor, trying not to let his grief overwhelm him again.

“There’s a tradition we have.” Chris said, playing with the ring dagger in his hand.

“Silver bullet.” Isaac supplied for him, and Chris nodded.

“She was making a silver arrowhead.” He told him, clapping his shoulder and giving him the dagger back.

A silver arrowhead...unless...

He gave a shuddering gasp as the implication exploded in his mind. Could she possibly have meant?

“Then where is it?” he asked, and Chris turned back to look at him, not grasping what he was getting at.

“The arrowhead!” Isaac said, realisation flooding him.

If he was right, if she had, then far from saving just him, she had saved all of them.

If he was right, they might be able to win.

If he was right, they could make the Oni pay.

“Downstairs.” Chris replied, confused.

“I need to see it.” Isaac declared, getting to his feet and crossing the room, Chris’ confused gaze drilling his back.

“Why?”

“Because I have a feeling it isn't there.” He said significantly, and the still puzzled hunter followed him downstairs.

 

XX

 

The treskalion box, that was what they needed. The box had been made out of the blasted nemeton, and could be their last chance of stopping the Nogitsune, with that, they could hopefully imprison the damn thing again and end this once and for all.

And Derek had it.

“Derek’s got the treskalion box, he’s going to meet us.” Scott said, and Deaton nodded, and before they could say anything else, Scott quickly caught Lydia, who seemed as if she was about to faint.

“What’s wrong?” Deaton asked, frowning slightly.

“Something’s happening. I got this sort of rushing feeling, like we’re running out of time.” She explained, and then a voice from the doorway made the three of them look round.

“Yeah, yeah, I kind of got that feeling too.” Said a weak, pale, deathly looking Stiles, holding the wall for support with Kira at his side.

 

XX

 

Wondering what on earth Isaac was getting at (and also contemplating that losing Allison on top of everything else the poor kid had been through had driven him off the deep end at long last, because it was clear, that while Isaac was hopelessly in love with Scott, he had also loved Allison), Chris opened the cloth that Allison had left her arrowheads to cool in, and saw only four.

“Why would she make four arrowheads?” he asked, puzzled, there were five slots in the cast.

“She didn't. She made the first one when she figured it out. She used the first silver arrowhead to kill one of the Oni, we saw her do it.” He explained.

He was right, Allison had figured it out, how to stop the Oni. She hadn't just saved him, she had just saved all of them.

She really was one of the most amazing people he had ever met.

She had just saved them all.

“How?” Chris asked, still not grasping this.

“The same way that you almost did. Do you remember when you told us about one of your first gun deals, the Yakuza?” he asked, and Chris looked at him intently.

“That meeting wasn’t one of my first deals, that was my first deal.” He elaborated, which all but confirmed what Isaac was thinking.

“The bullet that you used to shoot the Oni, was that a silver bullet?” he asked, knowing the answer already, knowing that Allison had figured it out, and that meant they might get out of this yet.

“Yes...but it didn't kill him, it just broke his mask.” He said sceptically and Isaac was thinking, the entire thing making sense now, more sense than anything had made since Allison had gone still.

“Probably went straight through. What if silver is like a poison to them? What if it needs to stay in the body? That’s what she was trying to tell Scott. What if that’s what she was trying to tell you, that she’d figured it out?” Isaac asked, this was it, this was how they could kill the Oni.

“These four were still setting when she went off to meet Scott.” Chris said in realisation.

“We can stop them.” Isaac declared, blood pulsing, this, it wouldn’t bring Allison back, but it sure as hell would make everyone feel better, him in particular.

“No. We can kill them.” Chris corrected, holding up one of the arrowheads, his eyes blazing with vengeance.

 

XX

 

Scott, Kira (who was armed with her sword), Stiles and Lydia, who was half carrying her rapidly weakening friend, made it to the front door of the school, where the Nogitsune was waiting for the final showdown. Scott was about to open the doors when Stiles stopped him.

“Scott, hold on,” Stiles gasped, and the other three looked at him, “I know what you’re all thinking. That if this works, it might kill me too. But even if it does, you just have to go through with it. Just stick with the plan ok?” Stiles begged his best friend, and Scott turned away from the door, looking at Stiles earnestly.

“The plan is to save you. That’s the plan I’m going with.” He told him simply, and ignoring Stiles look of surprise, he turned back to open the door.

They had already lost Allison. He was damned if the fucking Nogitsune was going to take Stiles too. He had had enough. This thing had caused enough damage in their lives. This ended tonight, the Nogitsune’s stay of execution was over.

And it sure as hell wasn’t getting Stiles.

It had taken Allison from them. It was trying to take Stiles from them. It had almost taken Isaac from them.

And with that, a burst of fury at the loss of Allison, a surge of anger at what it was doing to Stiles, and a flash of rage at what it had done to Isaac, determined to confront the monster, Scott took a hold of the handles and tried to ignore the fear that was diluting the righteous, murderous fury he felt raging through him. No, he wasn’t afraid of it. He was going to make it afraid of him, afraid for what it had done to all of them. No one else was going to die. Then, then he could make things up to Isaac after how he had treated him earlier. Then he could get Stiles back to normal. Then he could tell the twins they were part of his pack. Then he could tell Kira to keep her mother away from his mother for her own good. Then they could mourn Allison.

But not right now.

Now, they were taking a leaf out of Allison’s book.

Now they were going hunting.

It wasn’t going to hurt anyone else.

It was going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing the twins scene the most out of this chapter, upbeat Digimon music playing while I wrote it as they decided to stick around. I'll do these updates in blocks of two and then one final one so not far to go now
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved so please keep them coming!


	32. The Divine Move Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakaisha fears for the future, the final confrontation begins and another warrior falls

Two-Pack

 

“Well I feel a lot better.” He said as he left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, the water still clinging to him from what felt like the best shower he had ever taken, feeling clean and well shaved for the first time in, well, years, and Rakaisha smiled at him from the bed where he had left her, the covers the only thing protecting her modesty.

“Well so do I, well, kind of.” She lamented, and he frowned, kneeling beside her to check the wound she had received in her leg, which still hadn't healed at all, which was quite frankly starting to make him worry.

“Shouldn’t you have magicked yourself better by now?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“No, I can’t, it doesn't work like that. While I can make stuff happen that I want, like when I freed you from the cave, there are certain rules that govern in. Walt Disney didn't do much for my kind by not explaining all the rules when he made that film.” She lamented and despite the fact that her leg was still bandaged up, he stroked his finger up it, making her wiggle in reaction, liking the feeling as he did it.

“Pretty sure he was dead by that time honey. Can’t I just call a doctor? I mean, they’re all tripping over themselves here, I reckon that after what we’ve been through, I could ask them for the keys to the White House and they’d give them to me.” He said with a smirk and she smiled as he stood up, stretching, giving her a very nice view of his toned, muscled body, that looked a lot better than it had done when she had originally met him, back when his captors had been depriving him of everything remotely resembling a creature comfort.

True he was still rather bony, which was to be expected as he hadn't had a decent diet for the last five years, but still, his looks certainly weren’t to be sneezed at.

The room they had been given was plush, spacious and comfortable, and after many long hours of talking with men in uniform they had finally been released to tend to themselves, and ever since then, they had been here, awaiting paperwork, legal stuff and all sorts of stuff so they could head to America together.

She snared the edge of his towel and pulled him towards the bed and he smiled, bending down to kiss her and she moaned a little in her throat as he did so and climbed over her into bed, his arm wrapping around her waist as she leaned back onto his chest, his hand stroking through her hair.

“No, no doctors. They might ask questions I don't want them to ask me about.” She said, and he looked at her worriedly.

“Rakaisha, you’re a hero to them, you helped get me out of there. And you’re my, well, well you’re with me and they’re all happy to see me again so why not? The worst they can do is take your pain away a bit.” He told her in frustration, and she stroked his cheek soothingly.

“Beloved, calm down. I know you’re worried about me. But it isn't life threatening, it’s just a problem. Besides, we’re safe here.” She said, her voice wavering, and he scowled angrily.

“No one is going to hurt you, I won’t let them.” He promised her, and she kissed his hand.

“I know you mean that, but you have no idea what I did when I saved you. To the Kaf, my betrayal....well that isn't fair. The Kaf as a whole has to condemn it, though some of the seven will undoubtedly support me. The problem is, the more powerful and vocal ones of my kin are the ones who will want me dealt with in the most painful and severe way possible. See,” she said in amusement, seeing the look of nervousness and defiance on his face and kissing his nose, “these are the perks of having a supernatural girlfriend save your life.”

“I get all that, I really do, provided you keep me right on some stuff. But Kaisha,” he said, using the shortened version of her name that she liked hearing only him say, “I love you ok. I loved you for years, and then you went all Maleficent on them and believe me, that kind of made an impression,” he said, grinning, and apparently the thought of what she had done to save him also created an impression elsewhere, her back for example, which was lying against his chest, “but you’re telling me some supernatural hit squad is going to come after you for rebelling and killing them all, and all I know is I’m powerless to even help you!” he complained in frustration and she sighed.

“It works as a trial. At least I hope it will. The Kaf will send someone, and I can make an educated guess as to who it might be that they send after me, and believe me, he is a very unpleasant customer. But, if he is defeated, by me, then they will consider the debt paid. Basically, they see that as ‘you’ve made your bed and now proved you can lie in it, so lie in it’. But that’s no comfort. They will send someone after me, and they will try to hurt you to get to me, and...and I don't see how I’m going to defeat the trial when it comes, I may be old by human standards but I’m still quite young compared to who they will send after me. I’m just not that powerful.” She said worriedly, and he rolled her onto her back, looking into her eyes, stroking her cheek lovingly.

“We’ll deal with it ok? We’ll do it together. Regardless of what supernatural crap, or assassins, or hit squads of slang names for coffee come after us.” He promised and she smiled a little, kissing his cheek.

“I love you.” She told him, and he kissed her softly.

“I love you too Kaisha. Please let me get someone to look at your leg.” He begged her, and she shook her head stubbornly.

“We can’t! Look, this may be the domain of your people, but this is the home of mine, and my ancestors have agents everywhere, it’s bad enough that so many people know of my existence already. And I know,” she said irritably, knowing what he was about to say, a whole load of legal mumbo jumbo that made her miss the laws of the mountains and desert even if it was only slightly, “that I need all that stuff so you and I can get into America and I understand that I do. But still, it means I’m in danger, and if someone is after us, an agent of the Kaf, well, the perfect time to get you would be when you’re going home.” She told him, and he sulked a little, pouting adorably and she stroked his hair affectionately, liking how he’d combed it to the side with his fingers, allowing a few wet blond strands to fall across his forehead.

“So how are we meant to get round this? I know you’re good, and not knowing anything about all this, not really, I’m going to place my bets on my gorgeous girl even if she is young, but you’re wounded, and that means you’re that much more likely to get hurt or get your ass kicked or worse.” He told her worriedly, his face a mask of concern, and she had to admit, he had a point.

She was wounded, and human medicine wouldn’t be that helpful anyway. She also needed to, for want of a better phrase, recharge her batteries, and that wouldn’t help when the inevitable retaliation from the masters of her kind came along. And her beloved would be in the firing line the entire time...

She had it!

“Brilliant!” she said, sitting bolt upright, and he grinned up at her, smirking as he kneeled behind her and started to massage her dark shoulders, kissing her neck.

“I know you are. So am I to be fair. And wait till I get some decent food in me, I’ll be even better.” He promised cockily, and she smirked, enjoying the feel of what he was doing, god he was good at that.

“You’re sure of yourself.” She teased with a smile and he kissed her shoulder, working out the knots in her back.

“Damn right I am, have you seen my girl?” he asked her playfully and she decided she had to get her idea out in the air now, otherwise the two of them were going to be totally distracted very soon, and that wouldn’t help.

“Easy Yank, and listen. I have an idea. Actually you might like it, it’s quite dirty.” She told him, grinning and he looked at her, interest obviously piqued and she told him her plan, and he nodded.

“Alright, agreed, that is kind of dirty. Isn’t it my job to be in you, not vice versa?” he asked, suppressing a grin and she rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Yes. But this way, I’ll be able to recharge and heal, and be able to protect you, and it’ll also hide my trail so it’ll be harder for them to find me, which means you should be a lot safer than you would be otherwise.” She said brightly, and he nodded, the plan was quite good, well, at least from his point of view, but then again he knew next to nothing about the supernatural, but it seemed a good plan to him.

“But we can’t do it until we’re actually heading home, we need to get you through all that or otherwise you won’t be a legal US citizen, and they could send you right back here.” He pointed out, and she snorted.

“I’d like to see them try. But you’re right, then when I vanish you can tell them I had other things to do and will make my own way there or something.” She said and he nodded.

“Yep. Now that that’s all settled and we know how we’re doing all this, can I get back to what I was originally doing?” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows and she smiled, laid back and nodded.

“Take me, I’m yours.” She said playfully and he kissed her, positioning himself above her, and started stroking her belly.

“Thank god for that, otherwise you would have gotten yourself in all this trouble for nothing.” He said coyly, kissing her gently as one hand ran up her good leg.

“Mind the bad leg.” She chided slightly and he gave her a satisfied smile.

“Oh trust me, I won’t need to go anywhere near it.” He promised, and she looked at him in confusion, but as he got to work, she soon forgot all about the pain in her leg, which ironically, he didn't go anywhere near.

 

XX

 

There was no sign of Scott and the others. Scott had been coming with Kira, Stiles and Lydia, but to his great concern, Derek couldn't smell any of them, it was like they hadn't even been here at all. There was no way the three of them had beaten them here, they had to be here, they needed to be here, it was the only way they could hope to stop the Nogitsune.

As he walked along the tunnel leading from the field however, he did pick up the smell of something else, a myriad of unpleasant smells that all meant one thing: trouble. With the treskalion box in hand, Derek wolfed out, claws extending around the box and eyes turning blue, fangs ready as he walked up the tunnel to see the Nogitsune, still looking exactly like Stiles, flanked by two Oni.

“Did you bring us a present?” the Nogitsune asked in that mocking, grating voice Stiles used deliberately to piss him off.

Derek was far from being in the mood to play games with the damn thing, quite frankly, it had caused enough problems as it was. It had caused complete chaos, killing dozens of people, including Allison, and risking the lives of many more. With its actions it had nearly ripped apart the entire pack, and he was so passed the point where he would indulge the sodding thing.

No, this time, they killed it till it was dead.

“I brought two.” He snarled, and had to admit, there was something reassuring about the twins moving out of the shadows and moving to flank him, their own claws and fangs glowing while their eyes glowed blue. If they didn't get good grades, they could always start their own bodyguard service when they left school.

The Nogitsune gave them a mocking smile, practically rolling in glee as he saw the three wolves line up to face him.

“I’ve heard of an Alpha pack Derek, but a pack of former Alphas? It’s a little sad don't you think?” he taunted, and Derek decided there and then that he wasn’t going to get to him.

“I might not be an Alpha anymore,” he bit out, feeling the twins tense beside him, “but I can still fight like one.” He snarled, preparing himself to fight while the twins did the same.

The Oni flurried their swords, ready for the attack.

And with that the three wolves threw themselves at the demons, the Nogitsune sitting on the step enjoying itself as it watched the two sides trying their hardest to slaughter each other.

 

XX

 

Beacon Hills High had many things. A championship lacrosse team, dickhead teachers like Harris, mysterious teachers like Morrell, teachers who may not be that good but you can’t help but like such as Finstock, a swim team, shorter day on Fridays, many nooks and crannies were students can go make out, beautiful girls, hot guys...

But nowhere in any of the brochures did it mention that it was meant to have a snow covered Japanese temple in the main building, which pretty though it was, clearly wasn’t meant to be there.

Yeah, like Stiles had said, this definitely wasn’t in the plan.

The four of them were looking around in confusion, wondering where and how on earth they had ended up, Scott watching as Kira caught snowflakes in her hand. He was about to ask her if it was definitely real when they heard the sound of a sort of limping footsteps behind them and as one they turned to see the Nogitsune, in its true, bandaged form, emerging from behind a pillar, and Scott felt a river of molten fury as he saw it.

This was the thing, this was the one that was trying to take Stiles from him. This was the one that had nearly taken Isaac from him. This was the one who had taken Allison from him.

This was the thing that they were going to destroy if it was the last thing they ever did.

Kira drew her sword as the Nogitsune hobbled towards them, coming to a stop just before it entered the main snow covered circle.

“Like I promised Stiles,” he said in that strange voice he had, silver teeth gleaming as he raised his bandaged hands, “we are going to destroy all of them! One...by...one!”

Scott snarled in his throat as an Oni appeared from nowhere and swung the sword right at Kira before any of them could react.

Kira blocked the swing, stopping its attack before it took off her head and she fell back, standing in a line with Scott and the others, as another Oni flickered into existence out of the shadows.

They then heard the footsteps approaching of more Oni, and it couldn't have been clearer, they were surrounded by the damn things.

“What the hell is this? Where are we?” Scott demanded, looking quizzically at the Oni and the Nogitsune in front of them.

The Nogitsune raised its head to look at him, silver teeth glinting.

“Between life, and death.” He replied, and Scott pondered this.

Right, they were between life and death, but whose life and death were they between? The Nogitsune? Stiles? Or all of theirs?

“Bardo.” Lydia said in realisation, and Scott’s mind flashed back to when they had first met Kira, what she had explained about the dreams Stiles had been having at the time.

And then, Scott felt a surge of fury, and to his surprise, it wasn’t directed at the Nogitsune, though he still wanted to smash the damn thing to pieces, or even the Oni, but at Deaton. The dreams, the nightmares, this door that they had opened, all Deaton had said was that Stiles had to close it. He hadn't said anything about how to actually close it, about what it could mean if they didn't, basically, he had sat back and had let Stiles struggle without telling any of them how the hell to go about fixing him!

Maybe Stiles and Isaac were right to be suspicious of him. All those years Scott had worked with him, he had thought he had been a kind, wise man, always willing to help someone. But as soon as he and the others had all started getting wound up in the supernatural crap, then it was like they had started to see more to him. While he was still this wise sage, now there was more to it, and while he did help, it was almost starting to seem that he was reluctant to do it, or was a believer in self learning, him taking a step back and letting them muddle through. If not, he was telling them stuff on a need to know basis.

Either way, whatever was keeping Deaton from telling them stuff they needed to know, it was ending. Too many people had been hurt simply because Deaton hadn't told them what they needed to know when they needed to know it.

He and the dear doctor were going to be having some severe words when he got out of here.

And considering Deaton and his advice had caused so many problems even before all this, well, claws might be making an appearance.

He was done listening to the good vet.

“But there are no peaceful deities here little one,” the Nogitsune taunted, shaking his finger as if they had all been bad, “you’re dying Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying too.”

Scott looked at Stiles worriedly as soon as the Nogitsune mentioned that he was dying, but everyone he cared about dying, oh god, he was going after the others. His mom, the sheriff, Derek, the twins, Isaac...and he was trapped here in bardo with no way to help any of them.

The Nogitsune, by targeting everyone Stiles loved, was also targeting everyone Scott loved.

“What, what do you mean?” Stiles demanded, voice shaking.

“I’ve captured almost all the territories on the board Stiles,” the Nogitsune declared, and Scott decided, simply to stop him talking he was more than willing to rip its head off, “the hospital,” Scott and Stiles faces went white, exchanging frightened glances, he was going after Melissa, Scott’s mom and the closest thing Stiles had to a mother, “the sheriff station,” Stiles’ dad and the best facsimile for a father Scott had since his own was a dick and the other man he looked up to was criminally mysterious, “and now, the animal clinic!”

Even Deaton? Was it just making a clean sweep or was Stiles not as opposed to the vet as he thought he was? Or...the more likely scenario, Stiles loved Scott and knew Deaton being hurt would hurt him so didn't want him to get hurt either.

“Do you know the ritual of seppuku Stiles?” the Nogitsune asked, and Kira clearly did, her eyes bulging in alarm, and whatever shocked her, Scott was willing to guess, wasn’t good news for Stiles or anyone else for that matter.

“No, and I don't want to.” Stiles said defiantly, his arm wrapped around Lydia’s waist to steady himself, glaring at the Nogitsune.

“When the samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to retain his honour. But that’s not the cut that kills him!” he said in malicious delight, “the killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai, with his own katana. Scott, Scott is your kaishakunin!” the Nogitsune declared, pointing at Scott.

Oh yeah, he was going to chop his best friends head off, that was never going to happen, never in a million million millennia.

The entire group looked at the Nogitsune in fear and disgust, Scott able to smell the triumph, malice and pure enjoyment it was getting off of doing this to Stiles rolling off him like a poisonous odour.

“I’m going to make your best friend kill you Stiles. And you’re going to let him! Because just like you, they’re all going to die, every one, every one touched by an Oni’s blade...unless Scott kills you first.” The Nogitsune declared, leering at them, it was right in front of them, all he had to do was slash the damn thing...

Otherwise...

No, there was no way he would ever kill Stiles. The Nogitsune could get its sick jollies another way because they weren’t playing this game anymore. The entire group was glaring at it, Kira clearly waiting for Scott’s order to attack, but the Oni had closed slightly with their master, if they moved now, they would all be skewered, they would all die...just like Allison had. And Scott had promised himself.

No one else was going to die!

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Stiles challenged, disgust, fear and despair rolling off him, making his voice shake.

“To win the game!” the Nogitsune answered as though it were obvious and took a step back, motioning the Oni to attack.

Kira readied her blade while Scott, eyes glowing crimson and claws extending, prepared for battle as the Oni made their advance.

They were everywhere, legs, arms and blades singing through the air as the Alpha and the kitsune attempted to fend them off, but there were too many, they were too powerful. Lydia and Stiles had retreated to the edge, watching in terror while the Nogitsune watched from the stone archway as if he were the emperor watching a fight in the gladiator pits.

Clawing at another Oni, who backflipped away from his attack, Scott went back to back with Kira, trying to hold them off, needing some way to turn the tide, but, as the Oni danced around them, the beginnings of fear began to creep in.

There wouldn’t be a miracle cure this time. No, this time, if he was stabbed by an Oni, he was going to stay stabbed.

His mother was dying.

His best friend was dying.

And soon, Isaac would be dying as well.

No, he wasn’t going to lose any of them. He loved all of them, his pack, Stiles, Isaac, his mother, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Kira, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, the sheriff, even Deaton, he loved them all, and he had already failed once by letting Allison die. He wasn’t going to let anyone else die, not while he was the Alpha.

And besides, he didn't want Isaac’s last memory of him to be him growling at him like he had, his heart being ripped in two due to the loss of Allison, that wasn’t Isaac’s fault.

And he didn't want to watch Stiles die regardless.

No, they were not going to go down here.

The Oni were screeching, slashing at them, making that horrible clicking noise in their throats as they tried to kill the two fighting them.

“How is this happening, how are we in this place?” Scott demanded as he felt Kira against his back.

“You’re asking me? A month ago I never even touched a sword!” she cried as the Oni came at them again and they were forced back onto the defensive, death only seconds and inches away.

 

XX

 

Derek and the twins were still battling their Oni, making no progress whatsoever. Roars and snarls filled the air, combating with the screeching and the clicking of the Oni as they battled to the death, the demons determined to protect their new master, the wolves just as determined to stop him.

The Oni were too good, too fast, too agile, and they were beginning to get the upper hand as they were kicking the twins and Derek back, despite the damage their claws had done to them, the cold of their bodies affecting their fingers as they tried to overcome their freakish opponents, snarling in frustration, unable to finish them.

“Where the hell are they?” Aiden demanded, batting an Oni away only for it to come surging back a second later.

Ethan kicked an Oni to the ground and was about to slash down when it rolled away. Rolling his eyes, he turned to look up at his brother, half an eye on the Oni who was preparing to jump him again.

“They came here, they have to be somewhere!” he called before flipping out of the way, two could play at that game.

Derek forced one Oni down, clawing deep into its neck, seeing as Aiden was again beset by his attacker.

“In the school!” he called urgently as the Oni kicked him as it cart wheeled away from him.

This was seriously getting old.

The Oni apparently thought so as it forced Derek down, but he didn't give in to fear, he blocked the Oni as it swung down at him, holding its wrists to prevent it from landing the killing stroke.

“You have to get the box, someone grab the box!” he yelled, and was immediately more preoccupied with stopping the Oni chopping off his head.

Aiden was closest, and he looked down to see the box sitting on the ground where Derek had left it. They needed the box, if they stopped the Nogitsune, they could end this, stop the Oni, save Stiles, save Scott...save their pack.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Derek...he had started to care about all of them. No, he did care about all of them. He...he loved Lydia. He was in love with Lydia. And the others, they were his friends. He didn't want them hurt, he wanted to save them. He loved Scott, his leader, his general, his Alpha. Obviously in a different way but still.

This was what it was like to have a good pack, a pack of people you cared about, a pack of people who cared about you back. A pack of friends, of family, a pack full of people you loved.

And he wasn’t going to let his new pack down.

He was about to grab the box when two more Oni appeared from nowhere, swords shining menacingly in their hands. Seriously, they were getting reinforcements? If anyone deserved reinforcements it was them! Speaking of where was Isaac?

Vowing to cause them extra pain if they had hurt the Alpha’s boyfriend, Aiden’s friend, someone who he suspected was rapidly becoming Ethan’s best friend, he snarled in annoyance.

“I hate ninjas.” He spat and launched himself at them, roaring in fury as the two new demons entered the fray.

 

XX

 

Kira was cornered, her blade had been lost in the snow, two Oni were advancing on her, about to run her through just as they had Allison, and Scott was powerless to stop them, he had his own demons to deal with, both of them slashing and cutting at him from either side, and he couldn't make any headway against either of them, no matter how hard he fought.

Stiles clambered to pick up Kira’s sword, and seized it desperately, pulling himself to his feet. Lydia was rushing to his side, trying to help him but no, she couldn't help him, not with this. He raised the blade, holding it level with his head, laying the tip on his stomach, fully meaning to go through with it.

“Stiles, no!” Scott yelled before he had to stop the Oni killing him once again, sensing the excitement rolling off the Nogitsune which was grunting in excitement.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled again, no, he couldn't lose Stiles, he couldn't lose his best friend, not right now, not when Allison was already gone, not ever, he couldn't watch his best friend kill himself, there had to be another way!

“What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?” Stiles posed, the blade digging into his stomach, determined to save them all, to save the pack.

“What if it’s just another trick?” Lydia asked hysterically, she couldn't watch this, no, not someone else she loved, not when Allison was already gone, Stiles couldn't leave her too!

“No more tricks Lydia.” The Nogitsune growled, excitement, Scott still battling the Oni, nose wrinkled in disgust it was like the sick freak was getting off on this or something.

All four of them stood silently, the Oni standing in place, blades pointed but unmoving, preparing to try and kill them all should the make the wrong move.

“End it Scott! Let your friend fall upon his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself!” the Nogitsune urged.

Scott couldn't. He couldn't do this, he couldn't watch it.

One of his earliest memories was of this other baby being put into his cot. He couldn't remember much. But he did remember that he had sneezed, and the next thing he knew, there was another small hand, quite like his own, holding his. Stiles.

His best friend. The one who had went with him to the hospital when he had broken his wrist playing on his skateboard. The one who nagged him to make sure he had his inhaler. The one who stood by him when he had an asthma attack for the first time at school. The one who had taken him home so his mother could patch him up when he fell off his bike, telling him that he was going to make sure his best friend learned how to ride his bike with him. The one who had dragged him to see all the Lord of the Rings movies, despite Scott’s initial reluctance, the one who laughed when Scott cried at Gandalf’s death in the first one and to soothe his friends despair, told him he would be back in some form. The one who had nagged him to read Harry Potter, the two of them winding up racing each other through the books. The one who had kept nagging him to watch Star Wars but also kind of enjoying his ignorance of it. The one who stood by him through becoming a werewolf. The one who was there when Allison broke up with him, despite Scott being a kind of crappy friend to him before it. The one who had told him that he still loved Isaac despite what he kept trying to convince himself.

Stiles. His Stiles. His best friend. His brother.

No, he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt Stiles, but he couldn't bear to watch Stiles hurt himself either, not like this.

It wasn’t going to end like this, but he was terrified, his entire body was shaking, he was about to lose Stiles unless he did something, but what could he do?

“Do it Scott! Be his kaishakunin! Give up the game!” the Nogitsune urged as all of them stood as if time was standing still.

No, he was going to do it, he was actually going to do it, Scott wasn’t going to let him, the Nogitsune could kill him if it wanted, but not Stiles, it was not taking Stiles, he prepared himself to pounce as Stiles prepared to run himself through with Kira’s blade...

And then, Stiles stopped, his hands no longer shaking, and he turned, in wonder, to the side, seeing something none of the rest of them were seeing.

“You have no moves left.” The Nogitsune pointed out but Stiles, to Scott’s eternal relief, had lowered the sword.

“I do,” he said defiantly, tossing the sword to Kira, who looked at him in surprise, “a divine move!”

The Nogitsune snarled in annoyance as Stiles stood, glaring at him, staring him down as Stiles prepared to make his one final desperate move.

 

XX

 

The twins were getting a beating, the Oni were just too many, too strong. They were determined not to fail their pack, but there was nothing else they could do. Derek was struggling as well, being boxed in by his attacker, while Aiden, despite his acrobatics, was still unable to get a hold of the box.

“We can’t do this, we can’t beat them!” Aiden cried after throwing another Oni to the ground.

Ethan was holding his arm, he was injured, the Oni were too good, they were going to lose...

“Take the box, we’ll hold them off!” he urged his twin, his heart beating in terror as he realised that he might be about to lose his brother, wanting to rush to him, to help him, to make sure he got the box to Scott.

Aiden looked incredulously at his brother, but then saw the Oni Ethan had been fighting was about to take his brother’s head off when Derek kicked the demon he was fighting away and leapt up to the next level, sending the Oni spiralling away from his younger twin.

Ethan fell back, but was then beset by another demon at the foot of the stairs while Derek roared in challenge to the Oni that had just tried to kill Ethan, and Aiden watched in terror, blocking one of his own demon’s attacks as the other two wolves seemed to be about to die, the pissed off Oni advancing on Derek while flurrying its sword.

There was then a whistling sound, and the Oni staggered.

Beams of yellow light suddenly emerged from the Oni’s heart, and the three wolves watched transfixed as the demon disappeared into black smoke, a screech of pain and shock emerging from it as its sword clattered to the floor.

The Oni was dead.

They all looked up to see Chris Argent, wielding a crossbow, on the top of the building, nodding to Derek and then Isaac appeared from nowhere, flipping from the roof and landing catlike, poised as if to run a marathon, right beside Derek.

And Aiden felt something in his heart.

Pure elation. He couldn't explain it, he knew they were still in danger, he knew there were still many Oni, and the Nogitsune itself, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling or elation, of hope that rushed through him as he saw Isaac land and Chris load another arrow. Somehow he knew it, in his heart.

They were saved.

And they were going to win.

Ethan looked up at Chris in shock, eager to know how he had just taken out one of the Oni.

“What was that?” he demanded, and Chris looked down at the rest of the Oni, eyes blazing in fury as he did so.

“Silver.” He replied, and Aiden felt a small grin come onto his face.

So, silver killed the demon ninja sons of bitches did it? That was awesome.

The Oni were changing, they were trying to edge backwards, still dangerous, but now they were more wary, scared that they too can be killed just like they could. It was time to press their advantage. Silver killed the fucking things.

So it was time for a little payback.

Isaac looked up to see the Nogitsune, still looking like Stiles, run towards the school, scared that things were no longer going his way. It was time to put that spoilt brat down once and for all.

“Isaac, the box! Get the treskalion box to Scott!” Derek yelled as the Oni, much more hesitant than before, prepared to fight again.

Isaac darted forwards, avoiding the slash of one Oni as he did so. This ended tonight, these things weren’t going to kill anyone else he cared about. The Nogitsune was going to be stopped tonight, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He would get the box to Scott so he could destroy the Nogitsune or he was going to die trying.

He grabbed the box and flipped over one of the Oni Aiden was fighting. Aiden gave him a wide grin as he slashed at one of the demons, forcing them away from him and Isaac grinned back as he headed towards the stairs, slashing the demon that was trying to kill Ethan. As the Oni stumbled Ethan gave him a smirk as Isaac vaulted over the pole as Derek and Ethan joined forces while Chris made his way to their level.

This had to end. There was no other way.

And nothing, demon, trickster, or anything, was going to stop him getting to his Scott.

 

XX

 

Stiles had just claimed that he had a divine move to make, which of course made no sense at all to Scott. Kira however was looking at him with glee, she knew something it was like she knew he had figured out what was going to happen and she was delighted by it. And even though Stiles was weak, shaking, dying, and had to rely on Lydia to support him, Scott could tell that he was on to something. He didn't know how, but he knew.

After all, Stiles was his brother. And his brother was nearly always right (apart from about how Lost would end but let’s face it, no one had been right about that).

“Stop fighting them! It’s an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you’ve got to trust me, it’s an illusion.” Stiles insisted, and Scott stopped, watching out of the corner of his eye as the Oni hesitated.

If this had been an illusion, well, more than anything else he was going to be pissed since they’d been trapped in another Nogitsune mind game, but if this was an illusion, and if this was right...

Scott didn't care. Stiles had never let him down before. He didn't care what he had done as the Nogitsune, he didn't care what had happened while that thing had had control of his brother’s body. Because simply put, it wasn’t Stiles. And Stiles was his brother.

And no matter what, you always had your brother’s back.

He turned to look at the Nogitsune, who was still standing in the archway, the four Oni moving to guard him menacingly, the Nogitsune leering as if daring Scott to come any nearer.

And so Scott did.

An Oni slashed him across the chest, blood falling into the snow, but he didn't let that stop him. He staggered but he kept going, determined to reach the Nogitsune. Behind him Kira was following, the Oni slashing at her as well, her crying out in pain but she remained undaunted. Scott continued on his way, the blades slicing through him, Scott groaning in pain, struggling to keep his feet, but he was getting closer, ever closer to the Nogitsune, who was starting to stir in fear and disbelief, as it finally dawned on him what he had done.

By doing everything he had done, by hurting all those people, by almost killing Isaac, by killing Allison, by possessing Stiles...

He had really pissed off the wrong Alpha.

Scott finally reached the Nogitsune, which looked as though it was considering fleeing, and eyes glowing crimson in his fury, Scott snarled and shoved the Nogitsune backwards, towards the door to the temple, the Nogitsune crying out as he did so, he reached the door...

And suddenly the door into the school opened, the Oni and Nogitsune were gone and it seemed as if the four of them were just showing up really really late for class.

He looked down in confusion. Not that he was complaining, but the wounds were gone. Stiles had been right, it had been an illusion, and by overcoming the Nogitsune, they had shattered it.

“We’re ok.” Scott said in wonder, before he heard a noise behind him and before he could turn, he was flying across the corridor, slamming into the lockers and dropping to the ground.

Kira turned in alarm to see the Nogitsune, looking exactly like Stiles, right behind her and he slapped her and sent her crashing to the floor while the evilly smirking Nogitsune turned to face Stiles, who was still being supported by a terrified Lydia.

“This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?” he challenged darkly, as their two heavy hitters struggled to recover.

 

XX

 

Derek held another Oni, allowing Chris to shoot another arrow right into its heart, destroying the damn thing just as they had the other ones. This was going rather well. Chris then aimed at the last of the demons, the arrow whistling through the air...

When the Oni slashed it in half, stopping it before it reached its target.

“Get the arrow! It’s the last one!” Chris called to Aiden as the two halves of the arrow clattered to the floor, and Aiden made his move, heading right for it.

He slid under the Oni’s sweeping blade, snatching the fallen arrowhead from the ground before turning around and with the greatest satisfaction he had ever felt, he plunged the arrow right into the Oni’s heart, destroying the last one, it vanishing in a swirl of smoke.

It was over, they had done it, he had done it.

And then it occurred to him that something was very, very wrong.

There was pain, a whole lot of pain that he shouldn’t be experiencing, and he could feel his wolf sense flicker and die, and he knew his eyes must look like an old tv set right now. In disbelief, trying to make sense of the pain, he looked down and it was with vague surprise that he saw that the Oni had left him with a parting gift.

Its sword had been plunged right through his stomach.

The Oni...the Oni had killed him.

Ethan...

As he looked at in, not quite comprehending its presence there, he felt blood spill from his mouth, black blood, he still wasn’t fully healed from the wolfsbane, that’s why he was bleeding black, well that and the fact that the Oni blade was demonic.

The Oni had killed him.

“AIDEN!” Ethan cried in despair, watching as his brother robotically pulled the sword from his gut and dropped to the floor, black blood trickling from his mouth.

 

XX

 

The Nogitsune was furious. After all this time, after all the chaos it had caused, it was basically nothing more than a toddler throwing a temper tantrum because it wasn’t winning the game it had started. Basically, things weren’t going its way and he was seriously annoyed about it, so his response was to have a massive childish hissy fit and hope that fixed the situation.

Arrogant jackass.

Yeah, sometimes you didn't win. Live with it.

“Divine move? Divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? Me? I’m a thousand years old, you can’t kill me!” he roared in fury, and Lydia was surprised that it wasn’t actually stamping its foot as it had its full blown temper tantrum.

“But we can change you!” she declared, and the rapidly advancing Nogitsune stopped, wanting to know what the hell it was that she was getting at.

“What?” he challenged bitterly, furious that his game was going so badly wrong.

“You forgot about the scroll.” Stiles said in dark triumph, and it couldn't have been clearer that he was struggling not to smirk in victory.

“The shudinja scroll.” Lydia elaborated as the Nogitsune cocked its head at her in confusion.

And then, in a moment of dark realisation, he realised what the pack that he had so unwisely challenged meant.

They meant that he had lost.

“Change the host.” He muttered, and Stiles allowed himself a dark smirk.

“You can’t be a fox and a wolf.” He taunted.

And then, with great satisfaction, Scott, claws digging into the top of the Nogitsune’s arm, bit into the flesh of the blasted creature and tried to put as much hatred and venom as he felt for the damn thing into the bite.

The Nogitsune screamed in pain, crying out in fury, roaring in disbelief as Scott shoved him away from him, his body flailing...

And then with just as much gutso, Kira plunged her sword right through the damn Nogitsune’s heart.

The Nogitsune gave a gasp of surprise, his body convulsing, and it sounded like a storm was approaching as thunder rolled overhead, the light flickering as the Nogitsune spasmed and toppled to the floor, gasping is disbelief, unable to face the fact that it had finally been beaten.

And as it gasped, a fly flew from his mouth, Scott watching in horror, no, if the damn thing escaped they were going to have to go through this all over again, they couldn't go through this all over again, they just couldn't, but how on earth did they stop a fly from getting away from them as it buzzed for the door, determined to escape.

And then, the most gorgeous sight that Scott had ever seen materialised in front of him as his boyfriend slammed the lid of a wooden box shut, trapping the fly inside it, Isaac breathing heavily and raising his eyes to meet theirs as he sealed the Nogitsune in the box once and for all.

They were all too busy looking at Isaac, who looked slightly abashed by the attention, in disbelief to notice the Nogitsune, truly defeated at last. Its body, the exact same as Stiles’, was convulsing, gagging, thrashing around helplessly and it suddenly stopped, holding completely still.

There was then a very gratifying cracking sound as the Nogitsune came to a stop, its entire body cracking as it solidified without its host, and with that, it fell and slammed to the floor, collapsing into a pile of dust with the five of them looking on in grim triumph as the thing that had caused so much pain and misery was there no more, gone at last.

And then, to their dismay and shock, Stiles eyes rolled in his head and he fainted, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

No, no, he couldn't die, not now, the Nogitsune was finished, it was beaten, he couldn't die, they had won, he had won, the Nogitsune was lost, it wasn’t going to take Stiles from them, not now...

And as he did so, Lydia screamed.

Scott and Kira looked at her in terror, Isaac’s face a mask of disbelief as she did so, no, that was a banshee scream, no one could die, no one else was allowed to die, Stiles wasn’t allowed to die, Scott wasn’t going to let him.

But still her scream continued, the noise ringing in her ears as they looked at her in shock, as if she had betrayed them by screaming at all and as she came to a stop, she looked horrified, tears flowing from her eyes as her hands shook, hardly daring to believe what she had just done.

Determinedly, Scott, Kira and Lydia dropped to their knees beside Stiles, willing to do whatever it took in order to wake him up, to make sure he didn't die, Isaac looking at Stiles in fear behind them, all the while holding the box now containing the damn Nogitsune.

And then, Stiles opened his eyes, and it was the most wonderful thing Scott had ever seen. Stiles wasn’t dead. Lydia’s scream hadn't meant that someone had died. There was just a chance, and that chance was now passed.

Stiles was safe, and this entire nightmare was over.

“Oh god I fainted didn't I?” Stiles asked as Lydia sagged her head in exhaustion while Scott and Isaac grinned.

“We’re alive. We’re all alive.” He said in disbelief, hardly daring to believe that it was finished, that it was done, that he was free.

Scott looked at his best friend, a pain rapidly rising in his stomach, but he ignored it. No, his brother had survived. Ignoring the thoughts of Allison’s dead body lying still in his arms, he gave a small nod.

“Yeah, we’re ok.” He confirmed sadly, trying not to dwell on the loss of Allison.

But there was that pain, where was that pain coming from, why did he have such a pain in his stomach? It was like he’d been run through again, like the Oni had plunged its blade right through him, like it was...

Oh god.

Lydia...

She was getting to her feet, turning to face the door in suspicion, her face terrified as the full implication of what had transpired hit her, and the realisation hit Scott like a train.

“Scott?” Isaac asked, his own heart pounding, terrified as the blood drained from Scott’s face as his boyfriend raised his hand to his stomach, looking down at his stomach in disbelief as he too put the pieces together.

“It wasn’t Stiles.” He whispered numbly, pushing himself to his feet and heading for the door, Lydia and Stiles somehow streaking in front of him, Kira and Isaac right behind him, dread, fear, grief and terror churning in his stomach as they made for the door to see who else was among their fallen.

 

XX

 

Ethan was looking at his his brother, tears falling from his eyes as Chris walked him towards his twin. No, this couldn't be happening, they had won, the Oni were gone, Aiden couldn't, he wouldn’t, he had promised that he would always be there, that he would always be beside him, that he would protect him no matter what, this just couldn't be happening, Aiden wouldn’t let it happen, he wouldn’t leave Ethan all alone...

Derek was there too, holding Aiden up as Ethan approached, his twin’s hand covered in a mixture of black and red blood as he tried to keep his life inside him where it belonged. Ethan sank to the ground beside Aiden, whose entire body was shaking in pain, in weakness...in death. Black blood was streaming from his mouth as Ethan, tears flooding his eyes as he sank down beside his twin, begging this not to be true, wishing with all his heart that this wasn’t happening.

No, this couldn't be happening, Aiden couldn't by dying, he wouldn’t leave him, Ethan wouldn’t let him, he couldn't live without his brother, his brother, his twin, his other half, no a life without him would be no life at all, this couldn't he happening...

“Does it hurt you, as much as it hurts me?” Aiden asked feebly, his body shaking as blood emerged from his mouth and the wound in his stomach while tears trickled down his face and Ethan could feel himself shaking, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to roar, he wanted to run, anything, he would do anything, just to make sure that this wasn’t happening.

“Yeah.” Ethan sobbed, about to bury his face in Aiden’s hair but thinking better of it, just sitting there, sobbing in disbelief as he held his dying brother, Derek and Chris watching in dismay and sympathy as his brother died in his arms.

Ethan leaned his head against Aiden, Aiden dimly aware of Ethan rubbing his back, knowing that his brother was totally lost, he didn't know what to do, how to make it better, so he was doing whatever it was that he could do to try and make this any easier, but no, this couldn't be made any easier, he was dying, he couldn't believe it, he was dying, he was leaving Ethan here all alone...

“Ok. Lydia will never believe I was one of the good guys anyways.” He lamented, and it seemed important that he get this out somehow, he had to let Ethan know, he had to tell Ethan to tell Lydia that he had only wanted to prove himself worthy of her, to earn her respect, her trust...he had only wanted her to love him like he loved her.

Derek was looking at him intently, as if struggling not to say something, but neither twin paid much attention to him, they were too busy trying not to admit that this was the last time they would ever see each other, that Aiden was leaving Ethan behind, that the younger twin was going to be all alone.

Ethan sobbed again, trying to forestall this, no, this couldn't be happening, Scott had survived this, it wasn’t fair, if Scott could survive why couldn't Aiden? Those hunters, those hunters were to blame, whoever had shot them had poisoned Aiden and now, the wound was too much for him to heal from, his twin was dying in his arms.

“She’ll believe me.” Derek said softly, wanting strangely to comfort the dying wolf.

This was on him, he was the one who had persuaded them to stand and fight, Aiden’s death was his fault, this was his doing, what was it with him getting pack members killed, if he had just let them go, they would be safe, Aiden wouldn’t be dying in his twins arms, Ethan wouldn’t be facing an eternity without his brother...

Ethan sobbed, leaning his forehead against Aiden’s, making hushing noises as he did so as Aiden struggled to breath, choking on the blood in his mouth and Ethan cried, tears falling onto Aiden’s shoulder, his breath hitching as he did so, wanting to say things, wanting to tell Aiden that he loved him, to beg him not to leave, to tell him that he needed him. And when Ethan stopped making comforting hushing noises, Aiden fell back, and Ethan broke down, sobbing onto his brother’s unmoving chest as his brother left him behind, left the world, left his twin, Ethan’s entire body shaking with sobs of loss and despair as he cuddled his brother’s chest, wanting him to come back, needing him to come back...

Lydia rushed out of the school, panic flooding her and then she came to a stop at the top of the stairs as she saw Ethan sobbing onto his brother’s still form. She took a step back in disbelief, this couldn't be happening, Aiden couldn't be dead, she couldn't have lost him too, not on top of Allison...

Stiles came out behind her and she let out a pained moan as she turned to him, throwing herself into him as he held her, hugging her to him as he looked in sickened disbelief as the fallen form of Aiden, Ethan screaming in despair beside his twin. This was all on him, Allison, and now Aiden, both dead because of him.

The other three ran out of the school, skidding to a stop as they saw Derek and Chris standing back to give a screaming Ethan room as he flooded tears onto his brother’s body, Scott closing his eyes in dismay as the full implication set in.

Despite everything, he had lost someone else. If he had just told Aiden that he was part of the pack, if he had just told him that he cared about him, then this might not have happened. But now, he had lost two members of his pack, two of them were dead, that pain in his stomach was still there as if the sword that had killed Aiden was still there, still burning him...

There was no way. He shouldn’t be feeling the sword still burning in his gut.

Ethan was begging Aiden to wake up but his brother wasn’t moving, he was gone, he was all alone and Ethan cuddled into his twin, hoping that somehow he could wake him up, but it was to no avail.

Scott could still feel the sword in his gut.

Ethan stroked Aiden’s face lovingly, nuzzling him with his nose.

“I love you big brother.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his brother’s forehead, his bloodied hands taking hold of Aiden’s as he cried, knowing that he was alone, that his brother was gone, that he was only half a person now without his brother.

There was no way he could still feel the sword in his gut. No way. The only way was...

That if the person in his pack who had suffered the wound wasn’t completely dead.

Scott suddenly threw his head back and roared, the entire school shaking and despite themselves, Isaac’s gold eyes, Kira’s orange ones, and Derek and Ethan’s blue eyes flashed as their Alpha roared in defiance, in fury.

They had lost enough!

No one else was going to die!

“Scott....” Stiles whispered, but Scott, his eyes pure red, energy crackling off him, snarled in stubborn defiance.

“No.” He spat, making the others all look at him in shock.

He had let Allison die, there had been nothing he could do for her. But he was damned if he was going to let someone else he loved die. He wasn’t going to let anyone else in his pack die.

Aiden wasn’t going to die.

He wasn’t going to let it happen.

“S-Scott...” Isaac whispered hesitantly, as though frightened of how Scott would react to his question, his tear filled eyes still golden.

Scott turned and Isaac suddenly felt a burst of power surge into him, it was like he was being electrocuted again, but there was no pain, there was just sheer power radiating off his Alpha, off his boyfriend.

“Give the box to Stiles.” Scott ordered and Isaac did so, approaching Scott, a small flicker of hope radiating in his heart, Scott was doing something, he didn't know what it was, but it felt amazing, and he was right by his side while he did it.

“No one else is going to die!” Scott vowed, and took Isaac’s hand and together the two of them hurtled down the steps, Kira right behind them, Ethan looking up at Scott, bloodshot and tear stained blue eyes with a small flame of hope kindling inside them, Derek looking at Scott in shock and then his shock turned to pride as he realised what was happening.

No one else was going to die.

Scott and Isaac, eyes shining as brightly as they ever had, crimson and gold together, landed at the foot of the stairs, sheer power billowing off Scott in waves, flooding into Isaac, Kira, Ethan, Derek...and Aiden.

Kira landed behind them and Scott gave another defiant roar as he, his hand still wrapped around Isaac’s, ran towards Aiden, Ethan staring at him in reverence as tears streamed down his face, power radiating from the Alpha.

No one else was going to die.

Aiden wasn’t going to die.

Ethan wasn’t going to be alone.

Scott was going to make sure of it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Scott going to do? Oh and while he's charging to help Aiden, I had the music from the Battle of Pelennor playing, i thought it worked.
> 
> Rakaisha and her man are played by Angel Coulby and Nathaniel Buzolic by the way
> 
> I would love kudos and comments, oh and I'l be very impressed if anyone figures out what Rakaisha is!


	33. The Divine Move Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott struggles to save Aiden's life, Melissa and Noshiko have an encounter and Kira gives Scott some advice

Two-Pack

 

Scott slid to his knees beside Aiden, power still crackling off of him as he did so, the rest of the pack assembling around the fallen wolf.

“No, Aiden, listen to me, you aren't going to die, we’re not going to let you.” He said insistently, Ethan looking between Scott and his brother in wonder.

“But Scott, he...” he whispered, his voice filled with tears, unable to say anything more.

“No. I can still feel the blade in him, there has to be something, anything, to save him.” Scott growled stubbornly, and Derek nodded a little while the others all looked on in confusion as Scott began to press on Aiden’s chest, determined to restart his heart.

“Scott...” he began, and Scott snarled at him, making Derek retreat in slight alarm as Scott’s crimson eyes bored into him.

“No! I’ve had enough. Erica, Boyd, Allison, we’ve lost enough and I am not losing Aiden too! He’s part of my pack, and I’m not losing anyone else. You hear me Aiden? You’re part of my pack, and I say you can’t die, so you better not!” he roared but Aiden of course said nothing, and was still completely still and covered in blood.

Isaac was beside him, his hand over the wound that the Oni had made in Aiden, and yelped as he started to suck away the pain, little black tendrils crawling up his wrist as he did so, Derek’s eyes widening in amazement as he did.

There was still life in him, there had to be. There had to be something that was registering that he was in pain, something that meant the kid was still alive.

“Ethan, Derek, help me!” Isaac urged, looking nauseous and as though he was going to pass out due to him taking so much pain from Aiden, and Ethan looked at him helplessly.

“But we never learned how to take away pain, only how to cause it. And now I can’t even save my own brother.” He whispered, but Isaac shook his head, eyes blazing with tears and defiance.

“To hell with Deucalion! He was a monster. And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t give a rat’s ass if you pair lived or died. Scott does. I do. We all do! And we aren't going to let Aiden die, Scott’s right, we’ve lost enough as it is, and we are not going to lose him too! He’s your twin, you don't need to know how to take his pain away. It’ll be instinctive.” He said softly to Ethan, and a shaking and terrified looking Ethan nodded and placed his hand on Aiden’s chest, under Isaac’s own hand, and to his surprise, Isaac was right, pain started flooding from his brother into him, the black tendrils creeping up his arm.

Scott was pressing hard on Aiden’s chest, determined to make him breathe again, the sounds surrounding him, the distant sound of Lydia crying into Stiles’ shoulder, Ethan sobbing beside him and muttering to himself, begging Aiden to come back to him and through it all he couldn't do anything, there was nothing he could do, he was trying his hardest to heal him but nothing was happening, the others were taking away his pain, Derek having now joined in, but it was still not working.

“Listen to me, you’re part of my pack. So don't you dare die on me, come back, please.” He begged as Kira sank down to her knees opposite him, her face drawing his gaze.

“Scott...you can’t do it that way. And all they’re doing is making it easier for him to actually die.” She said softly and he barked at her furiously, and she held up her hands as if to ward him off.

“No, you don't understand, you’re thinking about this like a human. Think about it like an Alpha!” she encouraged, and suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place in his mind.

He didn't know what did it. He had never done anything like this before, it made absolutely no sense, but what in their crazy lives did? Power was radiating off him, as was anger, as was defiance. Kira was right, he was going about this all wrong. This wasn’t a human death, this was a supernatural death, and he was damned if he was going to let the supernatural take someone else that he cared about.

“SCOTT!” Ethan screamed desperately as he stopped pushing on Aiden’s chest, and the other Beta made towards his Alpha, but Isaac took a hold of Ethan’s wet cheek, looking at him intently.

“He cares too much about you, both of you, to let Aiden die. Trust him. He’s not Deucalion. Deucalion was a monster. But you aren't his anymore. You’re Scott’s. And he isn't going to let you down.” He promised vehemently, pulling his hand away from Aiden’s wound, unable to take the pain away from him anymore.

“Scott, he’s...his heart isn't beating.” Derek whispered, as though he was terrified of what the Alpha would do upon hearing news he didn't want to hear.

“I know. How did you save Cora?” Scott asked, and Derek shook his head stubbornly.

“Scott that won’t work, you’re a true Alpha, you can’t give him your Alpha spark, yours doesn't work like that, yours is part of your soul.” He explained and Scott scowled impatiently, his hand wrapped around Aiden’s while Ethan whimpered and sobbed beside him, Isaac holding him in place as Aiden faded into darkness, the entire pack looking at him in dismay and despair, knowing that if this didn't work, he really would be gone.

“I know that. But you gave her power right, sheer power?” he demanded urgently, he knew time was running out, the pain in his gut was fading.

“Well, yeah but...” Derek said in confusion, not getting where he was going with this, but Scott knew, he didn't know how he knew, but he did, it was like he’d memorised the script to something, he knew exactly what he had to do, exactly what would save his beta.

“Scott...his heart’s not beating, he’s not there anymore, he’s...” Ethan sobbed as Isaac held him, none of them taking pain from any longer, knowing that was simply making him worse and was only sending him further into darkness.

“I know. Kira, can you use your foxfire?” he asked and she smirked in realisation, seeing what he was getting at.

“Yes...,” she whispered, “yes!”

“Good. Derek, Isaac, Ethan, I need you to join hands with Kira. Ethan, I am not going to let him die. Stiles, Lydia, get over here!” he yelled angrily and the two of them ran over, Lydia shaking and sobbing, Stiles looking as though he was going to collapse and throw up at the same time.

“Yeah?” he asked, and Scott nodded them down to the ground, Lydia leaning Aiden’s head in her lap as she stroked his cheek, crying quietly.

“Just sit there, Stiles, take Kira’s hand, Lydia take his and mine.” Scott ordered and Ethan was shivering and shaking in fear, terrified.

Aiden, his twin, his other half. He was begging him, pleading with him, wishing against all hope that his brother would come back to him, and when Scott had appeared, power flooding from him, he had allowed himself a small flicker of hope but it was fading fast, just as Aiden was, and now Ethan didn't know anymore.

Scott seemed so sure all of a sudden, but did he really know what he was going to do? He wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe Isaac that they could save his brother, but he didn't see how they were going to do it, his twin was fading fast and they weren’t doing anything to stop it.

“It’ll be alright.” Isaac promised the crying twin, and he was certain, he knew it was going to be, he didn't know how, but he knew that whatever Scott was planning would work. Scott was the Alpha, and he wasn’t going to let his pack down.

They sat there, the entire pack holding hands around Aiden’s fallen and bloodied form, which looked so much smaller than normal somehow, Chris looking on curiously as they did so, Ethan whispering, sobbing and begging that his brother was actually going to come out of this.

Scott looked down sadly at Aiden, seeing him so hurt somehow causing him even more pain than the dull ache the sword had caused in his gut. He was his. Ethan was his. They were part of his pack. And he wasn’t letting death take that from him, not while he had a breath still in his body with which to fight it.

The pain was fading fast in his chest now, the echo of the mortal blow the Oni had struck Aiden now fading within Scott, Aiden was about to be swallowed up by death, it was now or never...

“Now!” Scott roared and Kira, eyes flashing orange and blue lightning suddenly crackled from her palm, which she slammed into his chest.

The result was instantaneous, the entire pack was suddenly bathed in electric blue light as she directed a current right into his heart, and using his Alpha hearing, Scott allowed himself a small look of triumph as he heard Aiden’s heart flutter back into life. Upon hearing that, as if on instinct, Isaac started to draw all the pain away from Aiden, diverting it into Ethan and Derek, whose eyes widened in surprise as it all finally made sense.

And then...

Sheer, absolute power.

Scott threw his head back and gave a colossal roar, and everyone, Isaac, Ethan, Derek, Kira, Lydia, even Stiles, they all suddenly felt as if they were being powered directly from the sun itself as pure energy erupted in their bodies, in their hearts, making them feel as if they were all supercharged, like they all had a fire blazing right inside them.

“I AM THE ALPHA!” Scott roared in defiance and the entire pack howled as they felt the sheer power he was giving them amplify, surging around the circle, through each and every one of them, coursing out from Scott, and then back into him, his crimson eyes now made of beautiful golden fire, golden light emitting from him, his clawed hands shining like sunlight as pure, Alpha energy surged through him.

The entire school began to shake, cracks emitted from beneath Scott’s knees as the power coalesced within him, Chris was shielding his eyes as the entire pack glowed with what seemed to be something stronger than even sunlight. The air started to shimmer as the entire area lit up, forcing the darkness back making it seem as if it was the middle of a cloudless sunny day in the tunnel where Aiden was dying.

Not anymore, no one else was going to die!

And with a final defiant roar, Scott laid his hands on Aiden’s chest, and the energy surged from him like an electric current, right into Aiden. The pack howled, all of their eyes shining gold as they felt Scott draw the power he was giving them from them, taking it back into himself and pouring it into Aiden.

“AIDEN!” Ethan screamed longingly as the darkness seemed to vanish completely, the ground beneath them all shaking, cracking and blistering.

And as the golden energy surged into him, Aiden suddenly took a shuddering breath and his heart started to beat in earnest once again and Scott could feel the pain in his gut come back tenfold, heard Ethan let out a giddy cry as he could feel his brother, his twin, take another breath, feel his heart beating again, Kira slumped a little, Lydia closed her eyes and sagged in relief, Isaac allowed himself a disbelieving giggle and Stiles laughed, even Derek allowed himself a smile.

Aiden was breathing, his heart was beating, and that meant they had a chance.

Chris lowered his arm away from his eyes and looked at the scene in shock, the cracks along the floor, the sheer heat that had come off the pack and smiled.

“Impressive. Most impressive.” He admitted, that had been incredible, even he had felt the power radiating out of the Alpha, into his entire pack, who he used to make it easier to make the power within him into something he could actually use, and then took it back into himself, giving him the power he needed to draw Aiden back from the very edge of death.

Now they just had to make sure he stayed on this side of the door.

“Let’s get him to a hospital.” Chris said, and he nodded to Derek, who then helped him lift Aiden gently and they carried the fallen but breathing warrior to the car.

“Scott...” Ethan whispered and then, just before Scott keeled over, his heart hammering and thinking he would love nothing more than to sleep for a year, the other twin seized him and hugged him fiercely, and after a second, Scott hugged back, holding the still crying twin and rocking him soothingly.

“Thank you.” The twin whispered in a wet voice, and Scott shook his head.

“I didn't do that much.” He said, and he felt it was true, he had hoped he could heal him, but all he’d done...

“You got him breathing, Scott, you’ve given him a chance. Isaac’s right, Deucalion would have let him die, you know what he did to Ennis. You cared enough to make sure he survives long enough to get help. I mean-I know he’s not healed, and I know there’s no guarantee, but you’ve kept him alive long enough that he might just...” he said, his voice wavering from a combination of hope and fear, and Scott nodded, and he barely felt Stiles helping him to his feet.

“That was incredible, I mean seriously dude, true Alpha or what? Even I felt it, and I’m human now.” He said, and Scott smiled a little.

Yeah, admittedly, it had been kind of incredible, using all that power, feeling his entire pack beside him, giving him their love, their strength, their power, their trust and flooding it back into him so he could save one of their own.

“Alright, let’s pick this apart later, let’s go!” Lydia urged, and with that, the pack left the shattered tunnel (several chunks had fallen from the roof) behind and, with the box back in Isaac’s hand, and headed to the side of one of their own.

 

XX

 

There was a complication. Despite the sheer power that Scott had poured into Aiden, it was fading by the time they got to the hospital, which it seemed to Scott, had an all too high number of ambulances outside it for some reason, and the very sight of them filled him with foreboding.

Aiden was fading again, his breathing becoming raspy, his heart beat erratic and Ethan was panicking as he sat with his twin’s head in his lap, holding his hand desperately as Chris screeched them to a stop outside the hospital.

“No, come on bro, you already made me think you left me alone once, don't do it again, please don't do that to me again ok? I mean I know I complain about you, I hate it when you coddle me or steal my clothes or beat me on video games or outrace me on the bikes, but you’re my big brother, please don't die. I need you. I love you. And besides,” he said, tears falling onto his comatose brother’s face as he sniffed and wept, “you need to come back if only to hear how awesome Scott was. He...you know what? I’m not going to tell you. You’ll just have to wake up. But...he says we’re part of his pack. So please don't die. We’ve got a pack again, one that cares about us, he’s even admitted it, and you don't want to upset the new Alpha do you?” Ethan whispered, stroking his unconscious brother’s hair and using a cloth Lydia had given him to wipe away some of the black blood from his twins mouth.

He knew that Scott hadn't healed him, all he had done was given him a fighting chance. It had been amazing, he had pulled Aiden away from death’s door, but that had been all he could do, he couldn't fix the damage that had been done to his brother. Ethan looked at him sadly, wondering just what he would do. No, Aiden wouldn’t die, he wouldn’t leave him all alone. They were twins, Aiden couldn't die, he wouldn’t. He had promised he would always look after Ethan, his brother, his other half. And he couldn't do that if he was dead. He wouldn’t leave Ethan alone, he wouldn’t leave him as half himself. He just wouldn’t.

That horrible, toxic thought was there, the one that was claiming that all Scott had done was prolong the inevitable, and that, despite the hope in Ethan’s heart, his twin would die anyway, and he would be left alone regardless.

Aiden was going to survive.

He just had to, because his brother wouldn’t do that to him. He wouldn’t leave him without part of himself.

He wouldn’t leave him alone.

Scott snarled angrily as he slammed shut his phone, watching as Stiles ran into the building to fetch a gurney for Aiden. Deaton said there was nothing that they could do, that there was no way that Aiden could possibly survive the blade. He did admit that the wolfsbane in him was what was making the blade kill him, if he hadn't been previously poisoned, or if he had totally recovered, there was every chance that he could survive, despite the strength and toxicity of the Oni blade. But regardless, Deaton said there was nothing he could do and hadn't even offered a suggestion for anything that could help reduce the wolfsbane inside him, and was once again washing his hands of them when they really needed help.

Yeah he and the good vet were going to have serious words when this was all over.

Stiles had come back with a gurney and a nurse, his face clouded as Ethan and Isaac got Aiden onto the bed, and without further ado, the nurse took Aiden’s vitals and ran ahead, the pack hot on his heels as he wheeled Aiden inside.

Scott stopped short when he got inside. Blood was covering the floors, the walls, people were crying, debris was littered everywhere...oh god the Oni had actually attacked the hospital.

“MOM!” he cried desperately, no he couldn't lose her too, she couldn't be gone...

And then she came limping around the corner, her face crumpling in relief as she saw Scott, Stiles and Isaac together and she rushed to them, pulling all three of them into a tight hug.

“Oh thank god you’re alright, you are alright aren't you?” she asked worriedly, looking at Stiles mainly and he nodded, looking devastated by what the Oni had done on the Nogitsunes orders.

“Yeah, but mom, Aiden...” Scott managed, his voice thick with relief and tears and Melissa span to see the nurse who was looking around in confusion as if seeking advice on where to put him due to the chaos that had gripped the hospital.

“Please, please save him.” Ethan begged her as she approached his fallen brother and she put her hand soothingly on his cheek.

“We’ll do everything we can honey I promise. Stats?” she fired at the nurse and Ethan felt Isaac pull him gently away from his brother, hating the piteous moan that Ethan let out as he did so.

As the nurse reeled off the facts, Melissa nodded, her face a mask of frantic concern.

“An OR just became available, number three, get him there stat, and get Dr Killean in there right now, we’ve lost too many people already, I’m damned if we’re losing this one! Shift!” she said, and she turned back to Ethan and looked at him kindly.

“I’ll go in with him, we’ll do everything we can to make sure he survives!” she called as she limped towards the OR, looking frantic.

“Please Aiden...” Ethan whispered as his brother’s gurney vanished from sight and he repressed the urge to let out a howl of despair as his brother’s life hung in the balance.

 

XX

 

Isaac watched as the staff in the hospital began clearing up the detritus of the Oni’s attack, scrubbing the floors and walls, clearing up the debris. It appeared as if they had been lucky arriving when they did, by that time, most of the people who needed operations to save their lives had already been dealt with. Though, he thought sadly, that meant that the rest hadn't been able to have been saved at all.

The entire pack was now in the same room Melissa had taken Scott to after he had been electrocuted, none of them saying anything. Ethan was alternating between pacing and sitting and fidgeting, no longer crying but simply looking lost, his eyes wide and terrified, his nails gnawed to the quick. Eventually Lydia took pity on him and wrapped him in a hug, holding him and steadying him, her eyes flooded with tears, hushing him and as soon as she did, Ethan let out a hopeless wail of despair as they sank weakly into one of the chairs, Lydia stroking his hair softly as she cried into his shoulder.

Chris was simply sitting, staring into nothing. Did he resent them? Did he resent Scott for being unable to do the same thing to save Allison? The only reason Aiden had any slight, remote chance was because he was a werewolf, albeit a poisoned one. Allison had been human, she had been no match, she didn't have a healing ability that they could back up, and Kira’s shock would have killed her. He was simply sitting there, staring into space and Isaac didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

Stiles, his face a mask of worry, of fear, of self disgust, had finally succumbed to his body’s needs. Despite his fear, his terror, his own desire to see Aiden come out of this in one piece (yeah, it was official, the twins were in the pack, they had won over both Stiles and Isaac for goodness sake), he had been unable to fight it any longer and had finally caved in to sleep, and was now slumped in complete exhaustion on Derek’s shoulder.

Kira had sank to a chair, holding the box the Nogitsune was in, looking sad and subdued. The guilt she would be feeling, she had no reason to feel guilty. Her mother was the one who was to blame for all this, not her, but she was sitting there, staring at the floor, her mind buzzing as she clutched the box which had caused this entire thing in the first place.

Derek’s face was as impassive as ever, giving nothing away, apparently ignoring the fact that Stiles was asleep on his shoulder. His mind was also clearly working overtime, his hand tensing on his knee as his mind whirled.

And Scott was pacing restlessly, looking completely exhausted after his outpouring of power but he was refusing to give up and sleep, he stayed pacing, his face the very definition of worry, and once again it struck Isaac just how wonderful Scott was, he was so worried about Aiden, someone who he should really not care about at all, but was now worrying about him just as much as he would about Stiles or Lydia or...

Isaac shook his head, not wanting to go there. No, Scott wouldn’t care about him anymore, after all, he was the one who had gotten Allison killed. Scott would always hate him for that, there was no way he wouldn’t.

He was leaning against the open door, he had offered to help the people cleaning up but they had insisted that they were fine, telling him that he had enough to worry about. And he did, it was strange but he too had started to love having the twins around. His insides squirmed a little, an image of Boyd’s betrayed face flashing before him but...no. The twins were right about that, the death of his former pack mates had been on Kali, not them, despite their involvement. And besides...he couldn't hate them forever. And admittedly, he had grown to quite like them.

All of them were petrified, eagerly awaiting news on Aiden, but so far there had been nothing, not even a whisper, and it was killing all of them, Ethan most of all. He wished he could assure him that Aiden would be alright, make him feel better, but they didn't know, despite what they had done to stop Aiden actually dying, it seemed as though he was heading back towards death’s door once again, and it was destroying Ethan. He wished...

There was something he could do. Moving a little away from the door, he got out his phone.

 

XX

 

Jackson still hadn't called back. Danny wasn’t worried though, he did take a while sometimes, maybe he was away somewhere? But...he couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something not quite right about Jackson’s silence. But he wasn’t worried.

He was concerned though.

Ethan wasn’t answering either, which meant Danny had nothing to do. His parents were out, his homework was all done, there was nothing on tv, so admitting defeat, he had stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and was occupying himself when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he asked, hoping for Jackson or Ethan.

“Danny? It’s Isaac.” He said, and Danny smiled a little, remembering their last encounter and what he had said.

“What’s up?” he asked, holding the phone awkwardly in his left hand, and Isaac sighed, sounding utterly woebegone.

“I think you should come to the hospital.” He said sadly, and Danny sat up at once, the tone of his voice, no, what had happened?

“Why, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, picturing any number of things, after all, with all the supernatural crap going on in this town it was a wonder any of them were still standing, but now, genuine terror was flooding him, he cared about all of them, but Ethan...

“It’s Ethan. I think he needs you. Aiden...Aiden’s been stabbed and we don't know if he’s going to make it. I think it would help him take his mind of it if you were here.” Isaac said softly, and Danny, his hands and breath shaking, nodded.

“I’m on my way.” He promised, hanging up before the fear he felt overtook him.

Aiden had been stabbed and could be dying. Ethan had to be devastated, he must be terrified, Lydia couldn't be much better off. Isaac was right, he had to be there.

He wasn’t going to let the guy he loved deal with this alone, regardless of how it turned out.

 

XX

 

A weary and wounded sheriff entered the room an hour and a half after they had arrived. Stiles, who had woken up when Derek had moved, had rushed right to his father as soon as he got in, hugging him fiercely, and they could practically see the tension flooding out of the sheriff as he realised that his son was alright and was out of danger. He had then clapped Ethan on the shoulder, assuring him that the doctors were doing everything they could to save Aiden before sitting down and allowing his son to slump back to fitful, worried sleep on his shoulder, promising he would tell Scott of what had transpired at the police station later.

When the door opened again, they had all looked up hopefully, expecting news but a panicked looking Danny stood there instead.

“Danny? What are you doing here?” Ethan asked in confusion, he was no longer crying, he had just been sitting looking helpless, holding himself in close as Lydia had sat beside a pensive Kira.

“Isaac told me about Aiden.” He explained, and Ethan looked over at Isaac, who was standing with his arms crossed, looking nervous and worried in the corner, and Ethan gave him as close to a smile as he could manage in the circumstances.

“Thanks.” He said and Danny crossed the room, pulling Ethan into a comforting hug and Ethan leaned his head on Danny’s chest, Danny hushing him and whispering calmingly in his ear.

Scott smiled a little as, fed up with pacing, he approached Isaac.

“That was a nice thing you did.” He said softly, and Isaac shrugged.

“I figured he would want Danny here, I know I would feel better if someone I loved was dying and...” he began, but then led off, as though his nerve failed him.

Scott gently took Isaac’s hand and was about to say more when Danny looked around the room, his brow furrowing worriedly, looking suddenly ill and Scott realised in a heartbeat what he was about to ask, ignoring the hesitant look Isaac was giving him.

“Where’s Allison?” Danny asked, and Scott dropped Isaac’s hand and Isaac turned to look out of the window, tears in his eyes as a defeated Scott looked at Danny, his face showing a pain beyond tears, the same one mirrored on Chris’ face.

None of them said anything. They didn't have to.

“No...” Danny whispered in shock as the news hit him, his lip trembling as it sank in.

It just couldn't be, it couldn't, not Allison, it was impossible...

Ethan nuzzled him a little as the entire pack stood together, united in their grief, mourning Allison and hoping against hope they wouldn’t have to mourn Aiden too.

 

XX

 

“I have no idea how the hell he has this in his body but it’s clearly in the way.” Dr Killean complained, having one of the nurses suction more wolfsbane out of Aiden as they struggled to save his life.

They had been there for two hours, Melissa, due to the fact that she was wounded and due to the fact that she actually knew the patient, having been relegated to mopping Killean’s brow while he worked.

Killean was an older man, with a thick white moustache, and was one of the best doctors in the hospital. Upon seeing Aiden being wheeled in, he had gotten immediately to work, exploring and making sure there was nothing else other than the obvious problem of Aiden having a hole right through him.

“I have no idea how he’s even still alive, a wound like this ought to have killed him near enough instantly.” He muttered to himself, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Melissa shake a little

“That isn't to say he won’t survive Melissa. The boy is stubborn to say the least, he’s fighting it, by jove is he fighting it. Nurse, let’s see if we can get a little bit more of this black crap out of the way.” He said stoutly and the other nurse suctioned some more of the wolfsbane out, while Melissa looked on worriedly.

There had to be a way, he was fighting, he clearly was, and she couldn't bear it if she was going to have to watch him die, and it would be her who would have to go out and tell the kids if he did, no she couldn't bear to do that, he had to survive, he needed to survive. Her mind kept flashing back to Ethan, how scared, lost and alone he looked as he fretted over his brother. She couldn't be the one who tell him that he wouldn’t have a twin anymore.

“Unless mine eyes deceive me, I do believe we are rid of all the black crap. Let’s see if we can’t get a handle on this situation.” Killean said, frowning at the monitors that were showing Aiden’s vitals, which, when Melissa wasn’t mopping the doctor, her eyes never left.

It was slow work, but Killean was an expert, and as he worked, Melissa was beginning to feel the faintest traces of hope inside her as he stitched up what he could, cleaned what he could and basically did all he could to make sure Aiden stayed alive.

“What the?” Killean mumbled, and Melissa felt the small flicker of hope she had been feeling peter out and die very quickly.

“What is it?” she asked worriedly, and he shook his head in disbelief.

“My eyes are going again but I could have sworn that he just, sort of, healed himself a little, the cut wasn’t this big a second ago, I saw it kind of scar over. Weird huh?” he asked musingly, and Melissa let out a sigh of relief.

Aiden was starting to heal again. His healing powers were kicking in. She felt giddy with relief. If his powers were kicking in, then...he was safe. They were all safe. True it would be a nightmare for her to get round him needing another operation to get the stitches in his stomach and intestinal lining out but she could deal with that later.

“Doctor, his vitals are improving.” One of the other nurses said, and Killean looked up at the monitor, a small smile on his face.

“Well ladies, I’m not a betting man as you know but I’m beginning to think that with a little luck and bit more tender care...this young lad may very well make it.” He said cheerfully, and Melissa closed her eyes, savouring the news.

Aiden was going to live.

 

XX

 

The atmosphere in the room was still tense. Scott had resumed his pacing, and now Derek had joined in too, his mind mulling over all that had happened. Stiles was slipping in and out of sleep, curled into a chair while the sheriff spoke quietly on the phone, talking to Parish who was apparently dealing with the last of the fallout of the Oni attack on the station. Lydia had curled herself into a ball, and Kira was keeping her company, patting her knee as the other girl looked away into the distance, her mind and heart full. Chris had assumed the position of staring listlessly out of the window, waiting for news. Isaac was keeping edged away from Scott, keeping his feet off the floor and looking sympathetically at Ethan, whose head was resting on Danny’s shoulder, Danny stroking his hair tenderly.

“Oh god.” Chris muttered, seeing Melissa approach and the entire pack suddenly jerked wide awake, focusing on the door as she entered, and she crossed right to Ethan, sinking down so she could look at him in the eye and as soon as she did, tears flooded them again, and he started squeezing Danny’s hand in fear, Danny wincing a little but saying nothing.

“Is he-?” he began but his voice failed him, and he just looked desperately at Melissa’s impassive face, desperate for an answer, any answer, bracing himself for the worst, his pain and fear radiating out to the entire pack, only increasing their own worry and anxiety.

And then Melissa’s face broke into a smile as she patted Ethan’s cheek fondly.

“He’s going to be fine.” She told him and Ethan let out a sob of relief, the entire pack sagging with the news.

They had done it, Aiden was going to be alright, he was saved. He was saved. Scott looked across at Isaac and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt a genuine smile appear on his face, it was about time something went their way.

“You’re sure?” Ethan asked in a watery voice, and she nodded, smiling a little.

“Mostly. He seems to be out of immediate danger. Dr Killean is patching him up now, but his healing has kicked in, so yeah, I think there’s every chance he’s going to be alright.” She told him kindly, and before she knew what to do with herself, Ethan had thrown himself at her, wrapping her in a relieved hug, and she gave a giddy little laugh as she rocked him slightly, hushing him as she stroked his hair.

“Thank god.” Stiles said sleepily, suddenly looking a lot more like himself than he had done in recent times.

“You did it...you actually did it. Colour me impressed.” Derek said, clapping Scott on the shoulder proudly, and he blushed before looking at the floor.

“It was all of us, not just me.” He said modestly, and Kira smiled and got to her feet, wrapping him in a hug.

“Yeah but you’re the one who gave us all that power so we could give it back to you. You’re the one who figured it out. You saved him Scott, face it.” She said with a smile as she pulled away.

Lydia was crying and Isaac, a small grin on his face, moved over to her and hugged her tightly, feeling her sniff against him as he did so.

“Silly idiot worrying us like that.” She complained and Isaac snorted a little in amusement, and it occurred to him for the first time since they lost Allison, that they might just be alright.

“See? Told you he wouldn’t leave you.” Danny said as Ethan let go of Melissa, but before Danny could say anything else, Ethan turned and kissed him passionately, Danny’s only reaction being to make a small noise of surprise before returning the kiss just as passionately as a smiling Melissa got to her feet and pulled her son to her, hugging him fiercely.

“I’m so proud of you. I don't know what you did, but I know I’m proud of you.” She said into his ear and he smiled in relief, holding his mother to him.

Isaac looked at Scott hesitantly, as if wondering whether he should approach, but he was saved the necessity of debating with himself when Stiles hugged him tightly, distracting him from thoughts of Scott, who was now shaking hands with the sheriff.

“Can I go see him?” Ethan asked hopefully, Danny looking slightly punch drunk beside him, and Melissa, who had been about to ask John what the hell had happened to him, turned back to answer him.

“Not yet, he’s still in the OT, but after that he’ll be moved to the ICU and then yes you can go and see him. He won’t be awake, but yes you can see him.” She told him and it seemed as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he got to his feet, looking at Scott, who had been talking to a still crying Lydia.

“Scott...thank you.” Ethan said, and the next thing Scott knew, his beta had crossed the room, wrapping him in a relieved, thankful hug.

“Ethan, he’s part of my pack. You both are. If I could do anything to help him, then I would.” He said, and Ethan smiled ruefully, and then kissed Scott’s cheek.

“I know. You’re just built that way. And...we’re glad you’re our Alpha.” He said, scuffing his feet and smirking as Scott went scarlet, and Stiles and Isaac sniggered.

“Aww Scotty’s got a fan club.” Stiles teased, and Scott gave him a mock glare, but hearing him joke again was worth its weight in gold regardless.

“Shut up.” He said without venom, and Danny took Ethan’s hand.

“Hey, why not come and stay with me while he’s in here?” he asked, and Ethan smiled a little and nodded.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks. I love you.” He said, and Danny smiled, nudging him with his nose.

“I kind of got that.” He said and kissed Ethan again, wrapping his arms around Ethan and holding the rapidly cheering up twin to him.

“What the hell happened to you?” Melissa demanded as she saw the state John was in, and he raised an eyebrow at her and looked down at her leg.

“I’m thinking the same thing that happened to you.” He replied dryly and she shook her head in dismay.

“Why do they keep gunning for us?” she demanded irritably and he shrugged wearily then held her tightly to him, a move she eagerly reciprocated.

In the corner of the room where a slightly more cheerful than usual Derek was standing with his hand on his shoulder, Isaac looked at the two of them curiously, wondering...

“Come on, let’s go and get you cleaned up, then we can come back and see Aiden.” Danny said, taking Ethan’s hand and leading him from the room and like that, the spell was broken, and now, the various wounds, losses, stresses and everything else that had been piled on top of them recently finally started to hit them.

“I think we better get this lot home.” John said dryly, but Melissa wasn’t paying attention, she was looking around the room with a quizzical expression on her face, and then her eyes fell on Chris, who suddenly seemed to realise what she had just noticed.

“Where’s Allison?” she asked in genuine confusion, and the entire room, so sleepy a second before, suddenly turned very tense.

Chris looked at her, and then, in a second, she knew. She grabbed for the nearest chair to support herself as it sunk in, as she realised what he hadn't even said: Allison was gone.

“Oh my god Chris, I’m so sorry.” She gasped, tears in her voice, and Chris nodded, his lip trembling and then the tears came, and automatically it seemed, she crossed the room and held him close as he sobbed onto her shoulder, John following, his face grim, shaking his head darkly.

And as the three parents talked quietly, Lydia looked on in dismay at what she had caused as the loss of Allison hit her all over again, her best friend was gone, dead, because the Nogitsune had captured her, and being who she was, Allison couldn't bear to leave her where she was. Her best friend was gone, and it was all her fault because she couldn't even defend herself.

Stiles seemed to sag in defeat. He had been the one who had caused all this, he had been the Nogitsune. It was his fault, he had been the one controlling the Oni, it had been him they had been trying to save, if the Oni had just killed him, Allison wouldn’t be dead now, she would still be alive, but she wasn’t and it was all because of him.

Isaac sniffed again, the pain of losing Allison threatening to overtake him again. It had been him she had been trying to save. If he had been better, stronger, smarter, she wouldn’t have died saving him. He was here because she wasn’t. How on earth was he supposed to make that better for anyone when he knew full well she was only dead because she had been trying to save him? It was his fault. And he wasn’t the only one who thought so, Scott knew it, Scott blamed him for Allison being dead as well. How was he ever going to fix this when Allison was dead because of him?

Scott hung his head, the maw of despair, anger, bitterness and failure threatening to swallow him whole again. He had tried, but he hadn't know enough, and he hadn't been able to save her. If he had just listened rather than rushing in, she would still be alive. If he had been a better Alpha she would still be alive. If he had been doing his job, protecting his pack, then she would still be alive. His Allison would still be alive, he could have protected her, protected all of them. But he had failed, and now the world was without Allison forever, and it was because of him that it had happened.

 

XX

 

Finstock looked at the ruined tunnel, the massive gaping cracks in the floor, the chunks of rubble that had fallen from the ceiling, the shadows that seemed to have been burnt into the wall, the black bloodstain that was staining the epicentre of all the cracks, and he looked around in confusion, as if some answer would jump out and present itself.

“What the hell?”

 

XX

 

The sun was out and shining, and for the first time in a very long time, Morrell believed that everything was going their way. In fact, she would go so far as to say that she was actually...happy. Nah, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves. Not happy. Cheerful at most, certainly not happy.

She smiled to herself as she considered what Braeden would say if she told him she was happy. The girl would probably demand to know who she really was, after all, happiness wasn’t exactly Morrell’s default setting.

However, as she considered her protégée’s reaction she realised she didn't have to wait any longer as her smiling apprentice was now standing in the doorway.

“The Nogitsune is finished, Stiles is free, Aiden is going to be alright, and best of all, I didn't have to do anything to make it all happen.” She said happily, and Morrell smiled.

“Excellent. And Beacon Hills is finally back in balance after all the damage the Nogitsune has done. Do we know who the pack lost?” she asked her apprentice and the younger girl’s face fell a little.

“Allison, she was killed by the Oni.” She informed her teacher, and Morrell nodded grimly.

She had wondered, she thought she had heard the echo of a wolf losing someone they loved on the air the night before. It was a shame. Admittedly, the Argents were no friends of her, her people or even her people’s faction, but still, the girl had been so young, it was a waste. Just a waste.

“But Scott saved Aiden, and apparently he used a lot of power to do it.” Braeden mused, and Morrell smiled as her apprentice’s words brought her out of her brooding spell.

“I know he did, I felt it. It’s begun. Our little true Alpha has just put himself on the map.” She told him, and Braeden looked at her in surprise.

“Really?” she asked, and Morrell nodded.

“Yep. His roar will have echoed all the way up the western seaboard, which means every werewolf pack and every other supernatural creature from here to Canada will now know that an Alpha, a true Alpha no less, is here in Beacon Hills.” She informed her, and Braeden arced an eyebrow at her.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” she asked, and Morrell chewed her gum thoughtfully as she considered her answer.

“For now, a good thing, now that they know there’s one here and he’s strong enough to send a roar echoing over halfway across the country, it’ll mean that they won’t be in any hurry to investigate, but eventually, they’ll get curious enough they’ll want to risk a look.” She said, and Braeden smiled a little.

“Well, good thing he’s passed more trials now isn't it so he can fend them off?” she asked, and Morrell smiled indulgently.

“Quite. And the trials he’s completed are?” she posed, and Braeden smiled a little.

“The trial of earth, which is stabilisation and insight.” She replied, and Morrell looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

“And he’s passed this how?”

“By having the insight to accept the twins, and by doing what he did to save Aiden, using his Alpha power like that to keep them alive. By seeing that they’ve changed and allowing them into the pack, and then doing so much to save them, he passed another trial.” She told her, and Morrell nodded.

“Exactly right. But what other trials has he done now, along with Air?” she asked.

“When he comes to terms with her death, accepts it and moves on, then he’ll have completed Water, purity, the trial of the flesh.” She told her, and Morrell nodded.

“And his other one he’s done?”

“The worst of all, Aether, transcendence, the trial of the spirit, when his soul is split and tormented until he makes a final decision, which he did by saving Stiles from the Nogitsune. And now, the only one he has left is...”

“Fire, the trial of transformation, of courage, the one you never see coming, exactly right. And now he’s announced himself to the world by roaring like he did, and also by doing what he did to save Aiden since I felt it and I’m on the other side of the town from the school, I reckon he’ll have attracted enough attention that his final trial will be completed sooner rather than later.” She said, and Braden frowned for the first time.

“You do realise that both sides will know about him soon? And once they find out, they won’t stop. They’ll be coming here.” She warned and Morrell sighed and looked at her pityingly.

“My dear Braeden, one of them is already here.” She told her grimly, and Braeden’s eyes went the size of marbles as they widened in realisation.

“My god, right in plain sight, for how long?” she demanded and Morrell didn't answer, but that was more than enough to confirm her suspicions.

“Since the start, right under their noses. My god. Then that means?” she asked, and Morrell nodded.

“Yes. It’s time I have a chat that’s been long overdue. But for now at least, Beacon Hills is back to normal, and balance has been restored for the time being. So I suggest you get some rest and get ready, because Beacon Hills has only just begun to get out of control. It’s only just begun.”

 

XX

 

Melissa frowned as she looked in on Aiden. He was now in the same room Isaac had been in, which she was less than impressed about considering she’d been watching one kid she cared about nearly die in there and now she was doing the same thing all over again. His wound was steadily healing, the damage that had been done slowly starting to disappear now the wolfsbane was out of his body. But, she had to admit, she was still worried, and she could tell she now worrying Scott and Ethan. He should have woken up by now. Derek had told her of the attack against the twins, and it did stand to reason his body had gone into hypersleep or something to recover better, but still, it worried her.

But at least the kid was alive, and that was all that mattered for now.

And that of course was more than could be said for Allison. She couldn't believe it, she was gone, she was just a kid and because of all the supernatural crap this town seemed to attract, she was now dead at its hands. Scott and Isaac were both devastated, both of them still too raw from what had happened to even talk about it, apparently, even to each other, since both of them were doing their best to avoid the other, which she promised herself she wasn’t going to get involved in.

Well not yet at least.

She and John had told Chris to call them if he needed anything, and he had grimly taken them up on their offer to accompany him to the funeral home where his daughter...

It was just so awful. The poor man had lost his wife and sister (admittedly they’d had it coming) but to lose his daughter now on top of everything else, she couldn't bear to even think about what she would do if she lost one of her three boys, and he had lost his only daughter, the only person he had left in the world, and...and somehow, he was still managing to keep going. It was all so wrong.

Allison was a kid, just a kid, a kid who she had liked, loved, a kid who would do anything to save her friends, a kid with her whole life ahead of her...and now she was gone. Being a nurse, she saw death quite frequently, but this, this was different. This had been someone she knew and cared about, and that person was now gone, leaving behind a broken father in the process, along with her many devastated friends.

As she considered calling Scott to make sure he was alright, she heard a noise behind her and she turned, her anger flaring to life as she saw Noshiko standing in the door, her eyes averting Melissa’s lethal glare.

“I know you have nothing to say to me. I know that you despise me. I know that it’s my fault that Allison is dead, and that Aiden is in the mess he’s in, and I know you think that too. But...well, I figured that you could use the chance to vent.” She said meekly, and Melissa glowered at her, her grip on her pen shaking as she controlled herself and tried not to think about how easy it would be to stab this murderous bitch in the neck. Pity they would fix it here in the hospital, there would be no real threat. Shame really.

“Yeah, Allison is dead, because of you. Aiden nearly died, because of you. Stiles nearly died, because of you. Do you know how many people your friends the Oni killed here last night? Nineteen people were killed here, along with another seven at the sheriff station, including two unarmed and trapped prisoners. And on top of that, Allison. Let me tell you, you’re lucky you’re still breathing! You murderous, arrogant, self righteous bitch.” Melissa snarled and Noshiko looked at the floor, feeling sickened with herself.

“I had no idea...” she protested feebly but Melissa snorted derisively.

“No idea? You know...you and the Argents, you’re so similar. You think because you have some little bit of knowledge about these threats, it makes you qualified to make all these decisions. You think that because you have the power to do something, you should do it, all the while claiming you’re protecting other people. You’re not. Actually, if you stopped to think, you would see that you’re actually making things worse. You’re not better than anyone else. You’re just the same as all of us, all that makes you different is that you know more about what goes bump in the night. That deary, doesn't give you the right to proclaim yourself a warrior against these things, because you know what happens when you people get involved? You screw up. And then, people die. You’re arrogant self righteous assholes, sticking your noses simply because you can, and justifying it because you say it’s your problem to deal with.”

“The Nogitsune-”

“I’m not finished! I don't care. All I know is that when people like you stick your noses in, people get hurt. Allison learned that about her family. Her mother, her aunt, her grandfather, they all stuck their noses in where they shouldn’t have been, and look what it did to them. They claimed it was their job, their mission, just to kill. They used the fact that they were apparently trying to protect humanity to justify their bloodlust. And you’re just as bad. Allison changed that, she made her dad realise that doing things that way was only going to cause more pain and suffering. So, rather than trying to tell people that they and they alone knew what was best for them, she changed to doing what she knew was right, helping people who she knew actually needed help when they needed it, not before.

And now thanks to you, that girl is dead.” Melissa said, pure cold venom in her voice.

“I made a mistake, because I knew what that thing was capable of, I tried to stop it...” she began but Melissa’s glare cut her off.

“Yeah, good job with that. I don't know why you came here Noshiko. But all you’ve done since you got here is spread pain and misery. And now, your pet Oni are all gone and it took out dozens of people who never need have died if you had kept your nose out and dealt with this yourself. But no, as always, your sort know best.” Melissa growled, and Noshiko shook a little bit, then bowed her head.

“I shouldn’t have come here.” She said, and Melissa nodded.

“Too true. But think about this, because of what you did, you are now going to have to spend the rest of your life, knowing that a lot of people, including one of your daughter’s friends, are all dead because of you. And personally...I can’t think of a worse punishment.” Melissa said coldly, clapping Aiden’s foot and then giving Noshiko an acidic glare as she swept out of the room.

“Now get the hell out of my hospital.” Melissa snarled, and the cowed Kitsune made good her escape.

 

XX

 

“I don't know why. I feel like I don't even know her anymore, now that we know all of this stuff about her. Maybe she’s hoping for redemption, I’ve no idea. All I know is she said she wanted to go and see your mother.” Kira explained and Scott shook his head in disbelief, visiting his mother, that was definitely not the way for Noshiko to go, in fact if he was her, he would lock himself away from the rest of the world and hope to hell they would all accept what had happened without the need for blood.

“She must have a death wish.” Scott commented idly, and Kira shrugged, a small smile on her face.

The two of them were sitting on a bench beside a koi pond at the local park. Scott liked it here, he always had, when his grandmother would bring him here as a kid. Besides it was peaceful, and anything that drew his mind off of what had happened to Allison, and away from Aiden’s unconscious body lying as though half dead in the hospital, he was willing to take it.

Even if he did have to do something he didn't particularly like the idea of doing.

“Kira...I’m really bad at this. Kira I’m sorry but...” he began and she gave him a kind smile.

“You can’t be with me because you’re in love with Isaac. I know.” She said softly, and he sat there, stunned for a little bit, and then looked at her incredulously.

“How?” he asked weakly, and Kira shrugged, looking amused.

“Well, when you shouted that you loved him after he was electrocuted, that kind of aroused my suspicions. And well, after that it was just a matter of thinking of the rest, it was really kind of obvious when you thought about. I mean Allison...oh, sorry.” She said, looking terrified that she had mentioned the person who they had recently so tragically lost.

“I...it’s ok. I can’t avoid saying her name forever can I? But still it’s...” he began, his voice choking up, and she squeezed his hand.

“Look...I didn't know her nearly as long or as well as any of you guys. And I can’t help but feel responsible. My mother,” she said loudly, as Scott had been about to protest, “was the one who conjured the Oni. I can’t help but feel that it’s slightly my fault. I feel responsible. But I do know this, Allison cared about you. She loved you, no matter what else had happened, it was clear she still loved you. And she wouldn’t want you to fall to pieces. Or lose something that makes you so happy as having Isaac in your life does.” She told him sagely, and he gave her a half smile.

“I never told her myself, I let Isaac tell her since she liked him, I never got to talk to her, to ask her about it and now...” he said, and he felt tears swimming in his eyes again as the loss of his first love hit him all over again.

Kira put her arm gently around him, ignoring the curious looks of the elderly couple who were on the other side of the pond, looking at the fish.

“I know. But as she didn't hate Isaac for it, I reckon she wouldn’t have hated you either. She loved you too much for that.” She whispered, and Scott allowed himself a sad smile, and nuzzled his head against hers a little.

“Thanks Kira. You know, if Isaac, well if I didn't love him, well you know.” He finished awkwardly, and she shrugged listlessly.

“Meh. I told my dad I didn't want a boyfriend when I moved here. But you, you were so sweet, and kind and adorable I found myself liking you. It’s actually really hard not to like you. You were my first friend here, the first friend I’ve had in a very long time. And I’m happy to be your friend. Always. But I am kind of glad we didn't do more than kiss.” She admitted, and he looked so adorable as he pouted.

“Oh...sorry.” he said, feeling kind of hurt, and she squeezed his hand hurriedly.

“No, please don't think I meant it like that! What I meant is, well, however much you might have liked me, and I might have liked you, and while we could have made a good go at it, I think it might have destroyed our friendship, and that’s something I’m not at all interested in.” She said sweetly, and he perked up a little, and he turned and smiled at her.

“Yeah. We do make a pretty good team.” He admitted and she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“We do. And besides, well, any normal girl would have to be mad to deny that the thought of you and Isaac together, well...” she said suggestively, smirking and waggling her eyebrows and Scott sniggered.

“Thanks. So, friends?” he asked, holding out his hand in front of him.

“Friends.” Kira said happily, clasping his hand with hers, the two of them sitting together in peaceful silence for a long while, Scott’s mind going on endless loops as he tried to think all of this through.

“Hey Scott? Can I give you some friendly advice?” she asked nervously, and he looked at her in surprise.

“Of course you can, what?” he asked, and she bit her lip a little.

“You might want to talk to Isaac. I think he needs to here something, and he kind of needs to hear it from you.” She said shrewdly, kissing his cheek as she got to her feet, heading towards the cafe, leaving a very confused Scott sitting alone on the bench.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not far to go at all now really, hope youre still enjoying!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome!


	34. The Divine Move Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a talk with his father, Peter meets the villains of season four, Melissa and the sheriff make a mutual decision, Stiles comes clean to Scott and a potential new ally appears

Two-Pack

 

Scott’s head was still full with his conversation with Kira. When he had caught up with her in the gardens, she had advised him that it would be best for him to talk to Isaac, saying she knew full well they hadn't talked since they had lost Allison. It wasn’t that he didn't want to, but with everything that had happened with the three of them, and the fact that Isaac had also loved her too, he had thought it best to give him space to come to terms with what had happened by himself, but now, he wasn’t so sure. Kira had seemed quite insistent, urging him to talk to Isaac, all but implying that he would regret it if he didn't, and now, Scott was genuinely worried.

When was the last time they had talked? Before Allison had died certainly, and he knew Isaac was just as messed up about that as he was, but he had been trying to spare Isaac’s feelings by not talking to him, knowing that he, just as much as he was, was reeling from her loss. But had he done the right thing? He was thinking of Isaac when he had decided to pull away from him, give him time to grieve without Scott being there, but now, he wasn’t so sure he’d made the right choice. What exactly was going on in Isaac’s head right now?

A nauseous feeling in his stomach, Scott was about to go into the house when he saw his father emerging from it, looking irritable and slightly put out. Scott looked up and down the street, but there was nowhere for him to hide from him, and though he really didn't want to have to talk to his father right now, not so soon after Allison had been taken from them, not when he was worried about Aiden and frightened he might not pull through, and certainly not when his mind was filled with panicked thoughts of Isaac, he realised he had nowhere to run and resigned himself to having to talk to the gene donor who had allowed him to be born.

“Scott, there you are.” His father said in obvious relief as he spotted his son, blocking his access to his car.

Scott suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he was here, unlike his father, he actually lived here. He found he didn't even care that his father had once knocked him down the stairs. No, that didn't justify him being gone for most of his life, only sending a birthday card, usually three days late, and a Christmas present rather than actually coming to town and spending any genuine time with his son. All those years, when Scott wanted a father, when his mother didn't answer him when he asked why his father didn't want to spend time with him, when he cried and asked if his father hated him, or asked if he has been bad and that’s why his dad hadn't shown up...those were the times he had wanted a father. But now, the man who had knocked up his mother and then abandoned her was back and was clearly hoping for some sort of reconciliation, and seemed to think that by telling Scott what he had done he somehow deserved to be forgiven for his past transgressions so they could all be a family again.

Yeah, fat chance of that happening. After all the chaos his father had caused, being obnoxious and in his face about everything, along with trying to ruin the life of the closest thing he had to a father, and sticking his nose in where it didn't belong, whether it be supernatural or to do with Isaac, did he really think Scott was just going to roll over and say welcome home daddy?

“What were you doing in the house?” Scott asked, and his father sighed.

“I was looking for you, what else? Look, I know that that girl, Allison, well you were friends with her, right?” he asked hesitantly, and he glared at his father.

Yeah, great idea dad, poke him about Allison’s death when he was barely keeping it together as it was.

“She was more than my friend. She was my ex girlfriend, my first love. Mom knows that. John knows that. Deaton knows that. Hell, even grandma knows that. But you don't know that the girl we just lost was actually my first girlfriend, the first person I told I loved. Wonder why that was?” he asked scathingly, he didn't care that he sounded rude, or angry, it was how he felt, if his dad had ever bothered to get to know his son a little better, then he might know that Allison meant a hell of a lot more to him than just as a friend.

His father hesitated a little, then nodded sympathetically.

“Ok. I know it hurts Scott, I just wanted to say that, well, I’ve lost people, friends I cared about, before, it kind of comes with the job. So, if you ever want to talk about it, with someone who knows a bit better than your mom, well, just give me a call alright?” he asked, and Scott could hardly believe it.

Seriously, was he hearing this right? His father, his father who had been absent for most of his life, was now offering to give him grief counselling? Where the hell did he get the idea that that was alright? Deep down, he knew his dad was meaning well and only wanted to help, but why on earth would Scott talk about how he felt about Allison’s death with a man who hardly even bothered to register that he had a son for most of his life? He’d be better off talking to a shrink, he would probably have seen more of them than he would of his dad.

“I’ll keep that in mind. But why were you looking for me?” he asked suspiciously, fearing it had something to do with Allison, or with Aiden, or Stiles, or anything supernatural that had been going on recently, and his dad winced, sighing awkwardly.

“I came to say goodbye. I’m-I’m leaving.” He said, and just like that, the small amount of patience Scott was using to even stand and have this conversation when he felt as he did at the moment vanished completely.

Scott glared at him venomously. He had expected it, after all, it was what his father did. When in doubt, leave your son and ex wife alone to fend for themselves. But...if he had expected it, why was he so angry about it? Maybe, maybe some stupid bit of him had actually taken his father’s apology as evidence that he was going to try and do better. He really was naive. After all, his father had never came through before, why on earth should knowing the reason he had left in the first place make him any different? He hadn't changed, and he was never going to. It’s what his dad did. Some dads cooked, some took their kids to football games, some took them to arcades, some showed up for parent evenings, his dad just left.

“Whoa, big surprise. Why not dad? It’s what your best at. See you when you next decide to show up again.” Scott snarled, shouldering his father out of the way as he headed towards the house, bristling and trying hard not to lose his temper.

This was bothering him way more than it should do. After all, his father had continuously proven he wasn’t interested in his son or his life, and he had orchestrated more trouble than he was worth just because he was too cowardly to tell his son why he really came back to town. And now, as usual, his father was leaving. Apparently it was too hard to try to get to know his son, just like it had always been. He’d had one bad experience and was leaving. Nothing new there. But, a small part of Scott had actually believed that he would actually come through this time. The small part of him that was still a child who wanted a dad. More fool him. He never should have fallen for his act in the first place.

Rafe looked at his furious, retreating son, and wondered what he should do. If he left now, without explaining this, then he could kiss any potential relationship with his son goodbye. He didn't want to do that. But it was just hard, talking to him. He could virtually hear Melissa, and her mother, nagging him, telling him to try a little harder. And yeah, he had tried, but he knew that one try simply wasn’t going to cut it. His son resented him, maybe worse. But it was just so hard to talk to him, But...well, let’s face it, that wasn’t Scott’s fault.

“Scott, wait.” He called, running to catch up to his son who looked as though he was about to enter the house and slam the door.

Scott turned, and Rafe did a small double take, he was sure Scott’s eyes had looked red there, but he shook his head, dismissing it as a trick of the light. However Scott was looking at him, fury, disgust, resentment, anger and perhaps the tiniest flicker of hurt on his face as he scowled at the man who had allowed him to be born, the man who was a parent, but never a dad or a father, seriously debating whether, when Aiden was better, he should set the twins on him. They’d like that. He’d like that. They’d all like that...

“What? Something else to say before you disappear from my life again? Well when you come crawling back next time, try not to fuck up anyone else’s life that I care about ok?” he snarled, and Rafe, who had considered telling him off for swearing, figured that that wouldn’t go down well so avoided the subject.

“Scott...I’m not leaving willingly.” He told his son, who snorted derisively.

“Really? Let me guess, something came up, you have to go home and wait for a pair of shoes to be delivered or something right?” Scott asked bitchily, and Rafe had to admit, he deserved that, and he sighed reluctantly.

Yeah, maybe for once, he should treat his son like an equal, rather than trying to be a father to someone who clearly didn't want it. After all, the father act clearly wasn’t working due to his continued absence through Scott’s life, so maybe treating him like an equal would get him somewhere.

“No. I’ve been recalled. I have to go back to San Francisco.” He said grimly, and while Scott was still glowering at him, his expression bordering on hatred, he did soften his gaze ever so slightly.

“Really, why?” he asked, but without the sarcastic mocking tone of before, he sounded genuinely interested.

Rafe shrugged.

“Well, my superiors seem to think it’s a bit much that after me starting competency proceedings against John that in one night those swordsmen, whoever or whatever they are, killed over twenty six people, and that’s on top of all the other deaths that have happened in town recently. So, I’m getting a taste of my own medicine. I came and took over the town’s operations, and the body counter just got even higher, so I need to go back and face a review.” He told Scott, and Scott looked at him curiously, though not at all inclined to illuminate him as to the nature of the Oni.

“So what, they’re going to sack you?” he asked, and Rafe shrugged.

“No idea. I’m going to have to face an enquiry, just like I did to John, so you can at least tell Stiles that I’m getting what I deserve.” He said, and while he didn't like the satisfied smirk on Scott’s face, he was too busy appreciating the fact that this was probably the longest they’d ever talked without a fight breaking out to care.

“Oh. So you’re getting the blame for Allison dying too?” he asked, his voice odd and Rafe nodded.

“Yeah, looks like it. So that’s why I’m leaving. I meant what I said son. I do want to try and fix things, I want to make an effort. I’ve been gone from your life for too long. I’ve made a lot of mistakes, and I know I can never really make it up to you. But please believe me, I do want to try.” He assured his son, and to his own surprise, Scott found his anger decreasing slightly, he wasn’t going to forgive him, but he wasn’t considering setting the twins on him anymore.

Stiles would do.

“Well, guess we’ll find out won’t we? So, you are going to come back?” he asked, not looking his father in the eye, and Rafe nodded.

“Yes son, I will. Even if I have to leave the bureau to do it.” He promised, though Scott was back to looking sceptical again, not that he blamed him.

“Well, see you when you next come back.” He said, his tone neutral, and turned to head inside again, but Rafe, struck by a sudden inspiration, put his hand on his shoulder, stopping his son, who looked at him, resentful but curious.

And then, Rafe put his hand in his pocket, and pressed the house key into his son’s hand, and Scott looked at him in surprise.

“I mean it Scott. I want to earn back the right to use that key, to see my son without him wanting to kick me in the nuts. I want to earn your trust son. I mean it. And besides, I figured your friend Isaac could use it, since he lives here.” He said gruffly, and Scott gave him a hesitant smile.

“Ok. Thanks dad.” He said softly, and despite the prospect of the impending investigation, at those two little words and his son’s smile, Rafe felt his heart soar.

He might manage to pull this off yet.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you soon son, I promise.” He said, and knowing that to try to hug his son would be pushing it slightly, he turned to leave and was halfway to the car when Scott called out to him.

“Hey dad...good luck with the hearing.” He said, and Rafe gave his son a nod before getting into his car, leaving his confused son with even more confused thoughts running around his head than he had before.

 

XX

 

Malia. Malia Malia Malia. His daughter, and the power she represented. The two were an endless cacophony in his head as he thought about the girl, his girl, his Malia.

Talia, she had never trusted him, not even when he had been a child. He could remember the suspicious looks she would always give her youngest sibling, not liking how much time he spent with her son, or his relationship with Laura. She had never trusted him, and he felt certain that had he not been family, and had she not promised their mother she would look after him, he wouldn’t have been in her pack at all.

More’s the pity.

His plan was taking shape in his mind. Malia was part of the solution. But he needed one other piece, and that was the reason he had come here to London.

He needed Jackson.

With the two of them, he had a way in. Scott, the naive, trusting little fool, wouldn’t realise what he was doing until it was far too late to stop him. And by that time, the sweet little Alpha would be all alone. And then, the power would be his for the taking.

And the best part is, he wouldn’t even have to do much to achieve what he wanted, particularly with Jackson. So simple, so brilliant...and oh so easy.

Well it had been in principle, at least until he had arrived where Jackson lived nowadays to discover his frantic parents speaking to two police officers, who were desperately trying to calm his mother from the fits of hysteria his mother was having.

Jackson was missing, and had been for a few days, and now the police were involved, which meant that going through with all this was now going to be a lot harder than he had originally anticipated.

Fortunately, he, unlike the police, had a good sense of smell, and also did not have to rely on procedure like everyone else did, and while being in a city as big as London did pose some problems for following one’s nose, unlike Scott, he was much more versed in many of the secrets of being a wolf than the little Alpha pup. He would find Jackson in his own way.

As such, Peter edged around the back of the house, being careful not to catch the eyes of Jackson’s angry and worried father lest he recognise him. Once around the other side, Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, scenting the various emotions and signals that were so strong here.

Jackson had indeed come this way, and he had been terrified.

There was a mosaic of other smells all around him, but Peter was only interested in Jackson’s smell. The boy could have flipped out, tortured by the thought of the people he killed as the kanima, it was possible. But, he thought as he followed the scent, it was more than likely that there was something else at play here. That myriad of smells, all of which smelled like a fetid mixture of death, decay and something else generally unpleasant, were following Jackson’s smell. Peter considered this with a small smile as he followed the scent, he wasn’t the only one hunting the young Beta. This had just become a lot more interesting.

The scent lasted until he got to the park, and then, it started to become a hell of a lot harder to keep track of it. Peter frowned. This couldn't be allowed to happen, he needed Jackson. Not only for his, shall we say, unique charms and personality, which would help Peter with his plan all along, but also for the fact that he needed Jackson in and of himself, because as the unwilling Beta who had been sucked into Scott’s pack due to Isaac’s defection (he wondered briefly if Scott and Isaac knew that Isaac siding with Scott had gotten him Jackson as a bonus) Jackson was invaluable to his plans. Added to the fact that he was Lydia’s ex, and also Danny’s best friend, considering the twins were now in the pack, Peter needed Jackson. Jackson, Malia and Lydia, the three keys to his plans, his plans for power.

He was after all, always the Alpha.

He had followed the scent off the beaten track, and was now standing in the middle of a clearing, his nose alert for any sign of what had happened here, which was definitely where Jacksons’ scent had largely vanished. He had definitely followed the scent here, but it was like when he had gotten here, Jackson had simply vanished off the face of the earth, which was frankly, unacceptable to Peter.

There were however, other smells. Along with the strange scents that had followed Jackson, which incidentally smelled a lot stronger than it had on the way here, there were now other scents. Firstly, Jackson’s fear had gotten a hell of a lot stronger in this clearing, as if terror itself had simply taken over his body. There were the other smells as well, and it was obvious, that whatever had caused these other smells, there had been a few of them, and they had been supernatural, only supernatural scents could linger for days like this, provided there was no rain, which London had mercifully escaped the last week. Those other smells had increased tenfold, all of them repugnant, but all of them distinct. While they all coalesced together, there was no doubt in Peter’s mind that there was more than one of them. And there was more. Blood, werewolf blood, which always had a unique tang to it, had been spilled here. Not enough to indicate that Jackson was dead (and if he was whoever had done it was in for a world of pain for making his goals harder to achieve) but enough to indicate that he had been hurt.

But then there was that further strange smell, which made Peter wrinkle his nose in disgust. Burning. Burning flesh, burning grass, burning everything. But it wasn’t just a normal burning, it was like...there was something more to the burning, like someone was burning a chemical along with the fire. Admittedly there was a trace of sulphur about the air, but that wasn’t what was altering the smell of this mysterious fire, there was something more here.

He looked around, strolling back and forth across the clearing, determined to get a further scent on Jackson, but there was none to be had. Whatever had happened here, whatever had transpired, it was like Jackson had just vanished off the map.

However, despite the obvious problems that that might cause one such as him in regards to his plan, he was actually far from discouraged. He was actually more intrigued than ever, determined to uncover the secret of what had happened here, and find the one he needed in order to carry out his plans. So, rather than keep looking for a hint of Jackson’s scent, the more prudent course would be to follow the other scents present. While that strange burning smell was contained in the clearing, the other smells, now travelling all together instead of in a wide, scattered pattern, were all clearly still there, and so, sensing that he may indeed be walking into danger, he began to follow the scent, his sense of unease growing as he felt a sort of cold weight creep over him as he followed the scent. There was something odd about this scent, that made even someone like him feel, for want of a better word, uneasy.

The sun was setting as he crossed town, the route being slow and arduous, as if they had gotten so far and doubled back to avoid suspicion or pursuit, and by the time he could sense that the trail was coming to an end, he was getting rather peeved off with this long, roundabout route to wherever the hell these things had gone.

He finally came to a stop just as night fell completely, outside a large, derelict building. The entire building, marked as the Queen Elizabeth Hospital for Children, had clearly been abandoned for years. Its windows were caked with grime and dust, looking eerily dark in the increasing darkness. Sounds assaulted his ears, slow creaking, wind whistling through holes in the glass of broken windows. The place looked creepy, and was of course the perfect place for whatever it was he was hunting to hide.

Checking no one was watching, he pulled himself over the forbidding iron gate, crossing to a cracked and flaking door, his eyes narrowed nervously as he observed it. Claw marks, thicker than a wolves, were etched into it, but it wasn’t that which was concerning him.

It was the fact that the claw marks appeared to have been made with fire.

He silently opened the door, and the smell of dereliction and decay hit him like a truck, only augmenting the smell he was already following, which was putrid enough as it was. But as he moved along the dusty, cobwebbed echoing corridors, he wondered just what it was that was going on here, just what he was dealing with and what on earth they wanted with someone who he needed for his own plans.

The scent of death and decay was like a noxious fume, it had spread throughout the entire abandoned hospital. However, after doubling back a few times, he edged up the stairs, the scent he was looking for getting stronger as he climbed, up several flights of stairs, the smell almost choking him as he reached the top floor, looking at what appeared to be a large waiting room, the door closed.

Peter edged along the corridor, claws extended, the smell almost suffocating him as he moved towards the door, crouched low, eager for the inhabitants of the room not to notice he was out there, at least until he was more sure of what was going on.

The room was mostly dark as he spied through the grimy windows of the waiting room, however not so dark that he couldn't spy five sets of eyes scattered throughout the room, all of them glinting various colours in the darkness. But his gaze was drawn to the centre of the room, where several candles were flickering and a middle aged woman was standing with her back to the door, stooped over something while a man stood behind him. Peter narrowed his gaze, feeling the power radiating off the man, this was clearly the man he was here to see.

“Well?” he asked in a soft, melodic voice, and the woman sighed.

“The boys were a little rough,” she said, throwing a dirty look at the eyes in the corner, “but he will be alright. For the moment he’s just out cold. Doesn’t help that Thane whacked him several times more than was strictly necessary.” She complained, and the man chuckled.

“Calm down Bonnie. After all, we need him alive, we don't necessarily need him unharmed. And if the boys get carried away, well, you are more than up to the challenge.” He purred, his tone implying that she better be up to the challenge, or else.

Bonnie stood, stretching and Peter’s eyes turned hungrily on to what she had been kneeling beside.

It was Jackson. He was out cold, a large bloody scar across his bare chest, and a trickle of blood running from his temple, his eye blackened, bruises around his neck. Chains were tied around his wrists and ankles, and there was another one tied around his neck, keeping him in place.

The man bent low over Jackson, his expression hungry and lustful, stroking Jackson’s chest with a smug, malicious smile on his face.

“Aren’t you going to taint him?” one of the boys in the corner asked, sounding quite unhappy that he hadn't done so already and the man chuckled.

“Oh my dear Malakai, your bloodlust is so inspiring. But my little pet, if I tainted him now, well we wouldn’t be able to have as much fun. After all, he has a lot to tell us, and if he is tainted too early, it will mean that he dies all too soon, and that is something we don't want to happen.” He told him and the one called Malakai, still shrouded in shadow, chuckled, and Peter stirred.

No, he was the one who needed Jackson, he couldn't let these, whatever they were because he really was clueless as to what they might be, kill Jackson, he needed Jackson, not them.

Another voice then piped up, and Peter’s blood ran cold.

“Um, Agravaine? It might interest you to know that there’s a werewolf standing right outside the door.” A woman said her voice filled with cold malice, and before Peter could even react the man, still looking hungrily at Jackson, pointed his arm behind him and extended his claws.

And in a split second, he slashed minutely in the air, and sickly noxious, smoking, soot filled yellow fire erupted from his claws and Peter threw himself back from the door just in time as the fire hit it, the door shattering into tiny shards that burned yes, but it was also like they were melting, as though touched by acid.

And in a flash Peter realised what this Agravaine, at the very least was. And...he was in London. It couldn't be, they were meant to be a myth, they weren’t meant to exist, but if Agravaine was indeed what he thought he was, then it was the only thing that made sense. They were meant to be an urban legend.

This was the Ghost Pack.

Before he could make any moves at all a massive hulking brute had smashed through the wall, his eyes a glowing, soulless black. On the other side someone else shattered another window, also with the same coloured eyes, a woman this time, though not nearly as large as the other, she was smaller, more petite, but no less powerful, and before Peter could even extend his claws they had grabbed him, throwing him into the room, the other woman leaping back in shock as he crashed to the floor at Agravaine’s feet.

Peter looked up to see the moon shining through the window, and as he did so, the other two in the corner, both young men, passed the window, the moon making them look ghostly and skeletal.

And it was then that he got his first true look at Agravaine. He looked young, but Peter suspected he was more akin to his age than he appeared. He was tall and thin, his skin was a very pale white, his sockets darkened and sunken around his burning yellow eyes, and he had an unruly mop of wiry, curly black hair on his head, which looked as though it just happened that way. Four of his teeth were filed to fangs, and he was clad in a black trench coat, black trousers and a black shirt.

“Well, this is an unexpected surprise. An Omega, here in my territory, and worse, snooping at my door.” Agravaine said in his soft, lilting voice, and Peter looked up into his awful, sickly yellow eyes.

“You don't understand...”

“Let’s just kill him.” Another tall man, taller but just as well built as the one who had seized him, growled, emerging behind Agravaine, his eyes glowing white.

“Patience Thane. Let’s find out why this chap is here, and then, then you and Malakai can fulfil your bloodlust.” Agravaine purred, and Bonnie glared down at him, her killer blue eyes narrowed.

“He must be here for this one.” She said, her face scowling at him in dislike, and Peter seized upon this opportunity just as he did with all the others he’d ever been dealt.

“Yes, you’re right. That’s the only reason I’m here. I didn't know anyone as well, legendary, as yourselves were involved in this. I only want the boy.” He said, and the woman who grabbed him snorted in disbelief.

“And why should we give him to you, wolf?” she challenged, her accent Irish, and Peter looked up at Agravaine, a small smile playing on his face.

“Because, I reckon I know what you’re after. Let me guess, you came across the kid, and thought he was just a normal Omega, but it wasn’t until you got close that you realised he’s a Beta. I have information, information that you can use. You do realise that he isn't an ordinary Beta right? He’s much more than that. He’s the Beta...to the true Alpha.” Peter purred, and Agravaine, to his shock, merely looked bored.

“People have proclaimed themselves the true Alpha before, they rarely amount to anything. The true Alpha is a myth, and one that only one on this planet can claim. How about I end you now?” he purred, bending down to look Peter in the eye, extending his claws which Peter saw to his surprise were smoking and looked a sickly, jaundiced yellow.

Peter smirked smugly.

“Really? You really expect me to believe that you didn't hear that roar echo across the globe? That was the true Alpha.” He told the pack, and Agravaine snarled, shutting up their mutterings at once.

“So...it is true. A true Alpha has emerged.” He said softly, looking off into the distance with a small smile on his face.

That threw Peter. If he didn't believe in a true Alpha then what exactly was he doing with Jackson?

Either way, Peter seized upon it.

“Yes. He’s a true Alpha, and that kid you have over there, he’s part of his pack. But that isn't what you’re after is it? You suspected there was a true Alpha, but that’s...”

Agravaine gave him a cold smile, and all of a sudden Peter was reminded forcefully of a skeleton’s smile.

“The first true Alpha in a millennium and you seem to think that I don't care about it. Why is that I wonder?” he queried and Peter smiled.

“Because you don't. But his pack are the guardians of what you truly want. The nemeton.” Peter guessed and the entire pack snarled as one, before Agravaine held up a hand and silenced them instantly.

“What would I want with some Druid holy tree?” Agravaine posed as though uninterested, and Peter smiled a little.

“Why wouldn’t you? It’s sheer, unbridled power. And it’s the only one in existence that isn't guarded and hidden by their protectors. And you seem a pragmatic man. After all, the emergence of a true Alpha is going to shake this world to its foundations. You know what it means. True, the last ones didn't last so long, but the powers that be, they’ve had a millennium to become complacent. A true Alpha, emerging now, unaligned no less, is going to ripple across the planet.” Peter told them and Agravaine nodded.

“Indeed, you are correct. After all, to one side, this boy Alpha represents the continued existence of their status quo, the endless domination of the wolf, the endless suppression of the defeated peoples. If they convince him to join them, the other side will never pose a challenge to them again. But, if the boy sides with the others, with the resistance, it will topple the status quo, and destroy the natural order as we know it. He is a symbol to both sides, and unaligned, he is a danger to both sides. Neither side will suffer him to ally himself with the other. Add the fact that he has access to the most powerful unclaimed nemeton on the planet, well, you can imagine how both sides are now looking at him in a mixture of fear and delight. He can turn the tide whatever he does. And that’s what makes him dangerous. After all, his very existence is going to heighten the old tensions, and you know what comes next. Tensions mount, especially when they consider the power the boy has at his disposal. Both sides start trying to gain his allegiance, and the tension spills out into fighting. And what happens then?” Agravaine asked, and Peter hesitated before answering.

“War.”

“Exactly, war. Which of course brings us back to you, and what you are doing at my door, spying on me?” Agravaine asked and Malakai snarled.

“I need the boy. That’s why I came here, I only wanted to find the boy. I need him, it’s my birthright, and I WANT IT BACK!” Peter yelled furiously, making the Ghost Pack recoil slightly in surprise.

“Your birthright?” the man who had threw him in here scoffed, and Peter got to his feet, glaring at a curious and smirking Agravaine.

“Jackson there, he’s part of Scott’s pack. Scott is the true Alpha of Beacon Hills, the true Alpha who now has full command of the nemeton that’s in town, a source of ancient power that’s growing more powerful by the day. And now that Scott’s announced himself to the world, the two great sides are going to want him on their side. With Scott with them, there’s no telling what either side could accomplish. And both sides know that damn well. Do you really think they’ll allow him to exist when he could pose such a threat to either side? The two sides usually want each other dead, and Scott appearing on the scene is just going to make it worse. He’s the spark that’s about to ignite the fire. War is approaching. And only those with the most power will survive. And that’s where we are very similar.

We both want power.”

Agravaine looked at him imperiously, then nodded.

“Of course I do. As you said, I’m pragmatic. Without power, one dies. And with what’s even now going to be brewing in the corridors of power, the ones with most power are the ones who will live the longest. And I intend to thrive.” Agravaine hissed maliciously, and Peter could feel the power balance shifting from the pack to him.

Yes...power.

“You want the nemeton. I want to be the Alpha. Which means, we both need want Beacon Hills. We could be allies.” Peter suggested, and Agravaine raised an eyebrow.

“And why would I ally myself with a feeble Omega with delusions of grandeur when I can just kill you, take the nemeton and the boy for myself?” Agravaine posed, and Peter smiled.

“Because it’ll never work. The boy may be young, but his power, and the nemeton’s, is going to grow every day. The boy saw off the Alpha pack before he even assembled his pack, and now, he’s building a pack, he’s getting stronger every day, just like they are. It has begun. The stronger he becomes, the more paranoid both powers get, the more paranoid they get, the more likely war is, the more likely war is, the more power one needs. I was once the Alpha. And I will be again. But, it won’t be easy. I have a plan that will weaken and destroy Scott’s pack, and allow me to become an Alpha again. But for that I need Jackson. Believe me, you can go up against them if you want, but without my help, you’ll never defeat them. Trust me on that.” Peter taunted and Agravaine mused on this.

“And what do you have to offer me, and what do you get out of it?” Agravaine asked suspiciously and Peter smirked.

“You know what I want, power. I have always been the Alpha. And I will be again. That’s all I want, that’s all I care about. You can do what you want with the place, provided you let me kill the boy. And as to what I can offer you, I have information. Information that will make it that much easier for you to destroy Scott’s pack. I’ve been in Beacon Hills more recently than Jackson has. I know things, I know everything. Together, with your strength and my brains, we can destroy the entire pack and leave Beacon Hills ripe for the taking. But I need your help, I need to distract them while I carry out my plans, I need your strength as Scott will never let me into his pack. But, with your help, we can destroy the pack once and for all. Don’t you see? We’re natural allies in this Agravaine! We both want the same thing, Scott out of the way, we both want power. We need each other!” Peter insisted, and Agravaine turned away from him, exchanging an amused, insidious glance with Thane who smirked, flashing his own filed teeth.

The wolf had no idea.

Yes, Agravaine wanted the nemeton. But he wanted so much more than that. Yes, he could tell what was going to happen now, the two sides had been tense for ages, they always were but recently, with hunters getting more trigger happy by the day and increasing defiance and rebellion on one side and increasing tyranny and draconian measures on the other, war was approaching. The emergence of a true Alpha was just the spark that would light the forest fire. He had seized Jackson simply because he had thought he was a stray Omega, but imagine his delight when he had discovered he was actually a Beta of the true Alpha himself, the first true Alpha in a millennium, one who was growing stronger by the day and who both sides would kill to have on their side, and kill if he chose the other.

There was so much more going on here than a simple power play. So much more.

And with Jackson at his disposal, and Peter, then he would have everything he needed. The boy would break under torture, and who knew, perhaps Peter’s plan would rip apart Scott’s pack and then, the path to power would be clear.

And besides, Peter had information of the sort that was useful to Agravaine.

Information that he needed if he was to get exactly what he wanted.

Agravaine smiled, and extended his hand, his claws gone, to Peter.

“Then my friend, we have a deal.” He said, smiling maliciously and Peter smirked in delight as he shook back.

“Hey, if this guy has info, does that mean we’re not going to torture him?” Malakai complained and Agravaine smiled.

“Oh don't worry. Of course we are.” Agravaine promised darkly, making Malakai smirk in excitement.

Peter had no idea how right he was. It had indeed only just begun.

It was just unfortunate that the poor sap didn't know exactly what had begun, and by the time he did, it would be far too late.

Peter had his plan.

But Agravaine had his.

And very soon, all that power would be his.

As the werewolf and Agravaine shook hands, outside, in the cool night breeze, a dark figure stood on the building opposite, his glowing, eerie amber eyes focused on the derelict hospital across the street from him. That werewolf had no clue what he was doing. Agravaine was a monster, worse than any other creature he had encountered over the years. And he wasn’t going to rest, not until he had his revenge. Agravaine, his entire pack, that werewolf, even the captured boy, all of them were the same.

And he would have his revenge on them all.

Starting with Agravaine.

He extended his arms from his body, turning them into wings and with an impatient screech, he soared off silently into the night, his amber eyes glaring down at the hospital. This time, it was going to end.

Once and for all.

 

XX

 

“I wish I could say something to him. I wish I could say something to all of them,” Kira said, leaning against the lockers as Lydia looked in her locker for something, “I don't know how much space or how much time I’m supposed to give them. At the end of it all I’m still just the new girl at school.”

Kira was looking at Lydia worriedly. It was strange, just standing here and talking to her. After all, when she had first arrived, Lydia had been far from the most welcoming of her, and now here she was, trying in her own way to help everyone in the pack move on from Allison’s devastating death, and the near death of Aiden. It wasn’t as if she was trying to replace Allison, after all, she would never do that, she liked and respected Allison far too much for that, she would never try and fill the void she had left in the eharts of the three in the pack closest to her. But it was clear that while Scott, her best friend, and Isaac, his boyfriend, were devastated by what had happened, it was Lydia she was worried about the most, she had lost her best friend, her boyfriend was still in a coma in the hospital trying to recover from the damage the Oni had done to him, but it seemed as though Lydia was trying to act as though none of this affected her at all, which seemed to her to be the wrong move to make. She had talked with Scott, and had also let it known to Isaac that if he wanted to talk she would listen, but she was worried about Lydia. It was like...the other shoe was waiting to drop with her and it was making her uneasy.

And besides, this entire thing, she couldn't help but feel responsible for it, because it had been her mother’s arrogance that had summoned the Oni and sent them on their murderous rampage in the first place.

Lydia didn't answer straight away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a message on the whiteboard she had on the door, which Aiden had written before everything had gone to hell, before Allison had died, before he had so very nearly died, not that his current state was any better, lying there as if he was dead, still unmoving, still unconscious, still almost dead in his bed in the hospital a massive scar right in the centre of his chest. All it said was ‘Tonight?’ with a cheeky smile drawn underneath it, along with another part of the anatomy which made it quite clear to her what he had been after before he had rallied to help Scott track down the Nogitsune...and nearly get himself killed.

“Not for long.” Lydia said sadly, closing the door and trying to ignore the picture of her an Allison sitting together in the park as she did so.

Finstock was coming down the stairs with Malia, who after her convalescence at home and at Eichen House was now being further integrated into society, ah well, at least Stiles would be happy since he was kind of mooning after her now. Lydia considered this rather odd, after all, he had lusted after her for years and now it was clear that he had finally learned to move on. Lydia didn't know how she felt about that, after all, she was used to being the one Stiles had been secretly in love with all these years and somehow, the fact that this was changing somehow, well it disgruntled her. She had lost Allison, her best friend, and had nearly lost her boyfriend too, and she really didn't need that changing too, she was used to Stiles just being there for her, not falling for the coyote chippie. It wasn’t that she wanted Stiles, it was just that she didn't want anything else to change, particularly when Aiden still looked as though he might never wake up.

“Have you ever run track? I mean you have excellent, muscle definition.” Finstock said excitedly, already trying to convince the new girl to join the cross country team (even though he now insisted he was going to be wearing Kevlar body armour to avoid a repeat of what had happened last time he took the team out).

“I sometimes ran from cougars trying to eat me.” Malia said truthfully, and to her surprise, Finstock nodded in understanding.

“I’ve got the same problem. So listen, we’re going to start off slow, have a few classes here and there...”

Malia turned and looked at Lydia and gave her a hesitant smile and Lydia smiled back. Pushing thoughts of Allison, Aiden and Kira from her mind, Lydia considered the coyote who, due to the fact that it was quite clear that Stiles seemed to like her rather a lot, would be hanging around a lot more. She was Peter’s daughter, and the fact that he had blackmailed her into telling him that didn't sit well with her. She knew the slimy bastard, he would find some way to use her, to exploit her, to use her to further his own aims just like he did with everyone and that worried her more than she was willing to admit.

And there was also the rest of the pack to consider. If any of them ever discovered who she truly was, she had an awful feeling it would rip the pack apart. It wouldn’t bother Scott, who was a sweetheart and didn't hate anyone (unless they were murderers or people who threatened his mother, Stiles or Isaac) but the rest of the pack wouldn’t be quite so lenient. It was clear that Stiles was falling for her, but would he still like her as much if he discovered she was the daughter of the one who had roped them all into this in the first place? After all, he could be rather judgemental when he wanted to be. Isaac, while he probably wouldn’t do anything Scott wouldn’t want him to, would be less than cheerful about it, as would the twins. In fact, knowing who and what they were, the twins would probably be more dangerous to her than anyone else in the pack now they seemed fanatically loyal to Scott. And Derek, if he found out the girl was his cousin, there was no telling what he might do to her, after all, Peter was far from his favourite person.

Which only left Kira and how she would feel about the new girl, and Lydia found herself wondering if she should let her in on the secret because...she wasn’t Allison true, but Lydia was flailing without her, she needed someone, someone she could trust, depend on, and Kira, if nothing else, had proven herself trustworthy.

“Hey I’m talking to you can you hear me?” Kira asked, looking at Lydia worriedly and the banshee jerked herself out of her reverie.

“Sorry, what?” she asked cluelessly and Kira narrowed her eyes in concern, looking at Lydia as if she were sickening for something.

“I asked if you were going to go and see Aiden. I mean, I know he’s still unconscious, but I think it would mean a lot to Ethan if you went, it would give him someone to talk to when he’s sitting there. Scott, Danny, Isaac and Stiles have been there, but I reckon he’d like to have you there, and I’m pretty sure Aiden would too.” She advised and Lydia shrugged carelessly.

“He’s still unconscious Kira. There’s no point.” Lydia said, and Kira looked at her in slight disbelief, suddenly suspicious.

“Lydia, he almost died! Surely you want to make sure he’s alright? Or at the very least give him a card or something?” she asked and Lydia turned to look at the kitsune, her expression bored.

“I know he almost died, but Scott saved him. I’ll see him when he wakes up alright. And besides, what good is a card going to do him?” she asked and swept away from a very confused Kira, trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her stomach.

 

XX

 

They left the vet surgery, anger crackling off both of them having just been to have a little chat with Deaton. While the man had seemed calm and welcoming, they were far from well disposed towards him, and both in turn had all but threatened to make his life a living hell if he didn't start helping the kids a lot more than he had been. Yes they knew he helped them, and Melissa was grateful that he had saved Scott from the Nogitsune, but that didn't change the fact that if he had been a little bit more helpful in the first place, if he had helped Stiles and the others, none of this would have happened, Stiles wouldn’t be guilt ridden, Allison wouldn’t be dead and Aiden wouldn’t be lying as though he were still dying in the hospital. She got why he had believed Aiden was a goner, but still, he could have at least made some suggestions, and he didn't seem happy that Scott had done what he had done, like he didn't believe Aiden should have been saved, and that slight disapproval in his voice, the fact that he had been less than entirely helpful throughout this entire thing, and the fact that she thought Isaac and Stiles had a very good point when they said as a druid he ought to have known where the nemeton was, none of them did her any good and she had lost it totally with the enigmatic vet with a fondness for keeping his trap shut when he should be telling the pack everything.

“You reckon we were too hard on him?” Melissa asked after they got outside, feeling slightly bad, and John scowled.

“No. I reckon the kids are right, there’s something off about him. I mean yeah he’s given them advice and he helped a little, but it seems like he doesn't want to help them, he knows they’re in danger but he just stays back and keeps quiet, and as we saw, that just makes things worse.” He growled and Melissa cast a dark look back at the surgery, her brow furrowed.

“Yeah. He helped save us, true, but he could have helped Stiles, and the others, a hell of a lot sooner, and then Stiles might not have been possessed in the first place if he’d helped them close their minds. You know what I reckon his problem is? He only cares about Scott. The others he couldn't give a damn about.” She said worriedly, and he nodded darkly.

“Agreed. Anyway, that’s him dealt with. Um, say, Melissa, do you fancy going for something to eat?” he asked nervously, and she smiled at him.

“I’d love something to eat, shaking down our dear vet’s given me an appetite.” She said happily, heading for the car door.

“I meant...would you like to get something to eat?” John repeated hoping she would get it and her eyes widened in realisation.

“Oh! Well...yes I’d like to get something to eat.” She said with a small smile and he smiled and nodded, opening the door for her, but before she got in she pecked him on the cheek.

“Let’s not tell the kids.” She said in disdain and he chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly.

 

XX

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Scott asked, and Stiles shrugged as he sat down beside him, looking worried.

Stiles looked a lot better, that was for sure, but there was a lot going on inside his head, and Scott knew it, and he didn't like what he thought was going on in there one little bit.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, it’s over now right? I’m not possessed anymore, the Nogitsune is gone, so are the Oni and...well Aiden still hasn’t woken up and he might never, and Allison is dead. How am I supposed to feel?” he asked as they sat on the edge of Scott’s bed, and to his surprise and silent relief, Scott wrapped him in a one armed hug, and he then became aware of just why Isaac loved cuddling up to Scott so much, damn he was comfy.

“Stiles, that wasn’t you ok? You’re my best friend, I’ve known you all my life, and I know you could never do those things. None of us blame you, you know that right?” Scott asked, registering that while comfy, Stiles just wasn’t Isaac.

Stiles sighed. He knew that, of course he did. Scott in particular would never hold any of the stuff the Nogitsune did against him (well, other than kissing Isaac but that would be taken to the grave if he had his way) but that didn't make him feel any better. All those people were all dead because of him, Allison most of all, and nearly himself, Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Aiden along with them. That thing, that thing that had snuck into him, had taken his body and his mind, screwed with everyone he cared about, gotten someone he cared about killed, and had caused death and destruction wherever it went. He felt angry, he felt tainted, he felt unclean, unworthy, and he hated it. He knew Scott and the others would try and talk him out of it, but he couldn't help but feel this way.

Deep down, while he knew the others would all blame themselves, or Noshiko, or Deaton, he knew in his heart, this was all on him.

“I know.” He lied feebly, and Scott seemed to know he was lying, because he arced his eyebrow but said nothing, realising Stiles was going to have to come to terms with it all himself before he started going over it with everyone else.

They sat their together silently for a while, before Scott mentioned what was bothering him.

“Are we sure it’s really gone? All of it?” he asked nervously, because ever since the Nogitsune had been destroyed, yeah Stiles seemed back to normal, but he wasn’t entirely convinced that he was, and Stiles bit his lip.

He had noticed some things. Like, his reflexes were better than they had been, his hearing, his sight. He was stronger too, having damaged the door when he had slammed it open by accident the other day. And it was like, his mind was working differently. He kept thinking of things like plans, strategies, it was like he was still thinking like a trickster, figuring out how he could manipulate events, people... And, while he was sure he had imagined it, he felt once or twice like he still had claws.

“Yeah, I think so.” He said falsely, proud of how confident his voice sounded.

Scott had enough to worry about, with Allison being gone, Aiden still unconscious, Isaac avoiding him (he had to talk to him about that actually) and everything else that had been happening recently since he had really claimed his Alphaship. He didn't need to know about his leftover Nogitsune side, especially if it was only leftovers which would disappear in time.

He hoped.

Scott seemed mostly convinced, though Stiles decided to ignore the questioning look he was being given and sat up, looking at his friend curiously.

“So, do you believe your dad?” he asked, and Scott shrugged.

“I don't know. He actually seemed like he wanted to make an effort, to make a change, but...well it’s him, he’s let me down before. I might be being stupid even listening to him, but he did genuinely seem to want to make an effort. So, I don't know...maybe.” he said nervously, but Stiles knew him well enough to know his best friend actually was hoping is dad would carry out on his promise for a change.

For his sake he hoped he would. After all, Scott was the Alpha now, if his father screwed him over, he was sure one of his identical bodyguards would be more than willing to have some words with him.

“He better. How are you doing anyway?” he asked, and Scott shrugged.

“Don’t know. And I’ve hardly seen Isaac, he’s been at the hospital most of the time, hanging out with Ethan, giving him someone to talk to, and then when I go there he comes home. It’s like he’s avoiding me.” He said, sounding slightly upset and Stiles patted his knee.

“You need to talk to him Scott, it’ll do you both good.” He told him and Scott nodded, his eyes looking far ahead as he contemplated his errant boyfriend.

Stiles on the other hand had a fairly good idea of why Isaac was avoiding Scott, and was also lamenting the fact that Scott hadn't actually talked to him before that. He and Kira agreed on something: Scott was far too oblivious for his own good at times, and Isaac was more insecure than was healthy too, understandable though it was.

Speaking of Isaac...Scott was still looking into the distance and Stiles considered it. Did he really want to do this on top of everything else? Scott deserved to know after all, he was his best friend, but with everything, did he really want to change the world on Scott again? But...strangely, it was like the Nogitsune had given him more confidence. And besides, considering Scott and Isaac both were, Isaac had been right, it was stupid to keep it from him. The Nogitsune had been evil yes, but...he’d had enough of hiding who he really was.

It was time he was himself again.

His complete self, not the side he hid from everyone else because he had been afraid, because deep down, he knew he had no reason to be.

And so Stiles leaned forward and kissed Scott on the lips.

It wasn’t much, and he didn't do it long. He just pressed his lips to Scott’s, and Scott’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned them on to Stiles, who had already stopped kissing him and was just looking at him sheepishly, blushing like crazy and waited for Scott’s reaction.

It was interesting to watch his thought process, moving from surprise, to incomprehension, to thoughtfulness, and then finally to wide eyed realisation before he smiled at Stiles, arcing his eyebrow at him.

“Um...I take it that was your way of telling me you’re bisexual?” he asked, and Stiles, admittedly surprised he grasped it so soon, nodded.

“Um, yeah. Wait, hang on, you got that from that?” he asked, surprised and Scott smiled and shrugged.

“Well yeah. Stiles, you’re my best friend, and I know you loved Lydia for years. I also know what happened with Malia in Eichen House. But, one you just kissed me, and two, now I come to think of it...that’s why you were always so keen to get Danny’s approval, you had a crush on him too!” he said in realisation, looking very pleased with his deduction and Stiles laughed, Scott looked so proud of himself.

“Yeah, I did. Not so much anymore, I think when I stopped hiding who I was and faced facts I kind of got to move on. And besides...Malia is awesome.” He said happily, smirking at the thought of her and Scott rolled his eyes, then hit him in the arm.

“Why didn't you tell me before now? Especially with what me and Isaac were doing?” he asked in exasperation and Stiles shrugged.

“I don't know, Isaac said much the same thing. I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, I knew you wouldn’t hold it against me, I was just...scared to admit it to myself I think.” He said, and then saw Scott give him a reproachful look.

“You told Isaac before you told me?” he asked, sounding slightly hurt and Stiles chewed his lip nervously.

Well, him kissing Isaac had been kind of a giveaway, but then, in a flash of inspiration, it came to him.

“Well I didn't actually tell him, the Nogitsune did. And even if it hadn't, he would have figured it out considering it made him try to make out with Danny.” He admitted lamely and Scott made a small noise of understanding.

“He told me that was to mess with Ethan, but he wasn’t was he? He was covering for you, the Nogitsune wanted Danny because you did.” He realised and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just...I was afraid. Not of you, but...others.” he mumbled and Scott hugged him again.

“Stiles, you’re my best friend, I couldn't care less who or what you fancy. You idiot.” Scott said fondly and Stiles smiled.

“Yeah, admittedly I am, at least about this. Thanks. And besides, I did have an ulterior motive for kissing you. Isaac said you’re a good kisser and I was wanting to find out if he was just boasting because he bagged an Alpha.” He said teasingly, and Scott poked him in the ribs, grinning.

“And?” he asked curiously, and Stiles considered his answer.

Admittedly, he had really liked kissing Scott, and had discovered that Isaac wasn’t lying. He was a good kisser. But where was the fun in admitting that?

“Well, you’re alright, I mean you’re nothing to rave about. I think Isaac just likes boasting about you, I’m sure what else he said about you can’t be true either, there’s no way that, well,” Stiles said, looking suggestively at Scott’s pants and Scott went red, “well he’s just clearly boasting that’s all.” He said with a smirk and Scott laughed, then turned and looked expectantly at a grinning Stiles.

“I’m a perfectly good kisser thank you. And for the record, you’re a quite nice kisser too. Nothing special though. And it won’t do you much good.” He promised, with a playful grin and a dangerous look in his eyes, and Stiles grinned.

“This is when I run away isn't it?” he asked, and Scott nodded, grinning maliciously and with a yelp Stiles shot from the bed, his best friend hot on his heels, determined to catch him while Stiles laughed.

 

XX

 

Scott, with Stiles watching intently, extended his claws for Malia, showing her how to do it. Trying not to think about the possibility of his own claws, Stiles looked at Malia. When she had seen him at school she had been happy to see him and they had talked, though avoided mentioning anything about what had happened at Eichen House, though it was clearly on both their minds as they had both went red upon seeing each other. She had then asked about him, and when he had told her he was fine, she had nervously asked for help. Determined that she wouldn’t hurt anyone again due to her inability to control her powers, she had wanted Stiles to teach her, and at his suggestion, she had agreed to go to Scott for lessons.

And Scott, knowing full well that his best friend was rapidly falling head over heels in love with her, and knowing about what she’d been through, was more than willing. And besides, with Aiden nearly dying fighting for him, he’d made himself a promise: if he cared about someone, they were in the pack, and he was going to let them know it. Aiden, who still hadn't woken up and was still lying there pale and almost dead, didn't know, and he was determined that no one else would suffer for the pack without knowing they had a place in it.

Malia tried twice to extend her claws, to no avail, and the look of disappointment on her face tugged at Stiles heart, all he knew was he wanted to stop her looking so let down and put out. Besides, she was knew at this, she’d been a coyote for eight years for crying out loud, and they didn't even know if coyotes worked differently from wolves, and with the entire pack, including Scott strangely, pissed with Deaton due to various reasons, they weren’t going to ask him for help any time soon.

“It’s ok. Don't try to think about it too much. Just, let it happen.” Scott advised her patiently, and Stiles smiled.

Yeah, Scott had only been a true Alpha for a few weeks, but now, he was seriously coming on, and was becoming a leader, a role model and a true true Alpha, and he had to admit, it was kind of impressive.

Malia took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried again.

And this time claws, shorter than the wolves but still dangerous, emerged from her hand, and she and Scott looked at them in surprise.

Malia then turned in delight to show them to Stiles, who threw himself back a little bit to avoid being stabbed by them and then she laughed sheepishly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, still looking proudly at the claws on her hand and laughing.

“And now, just relax and let them go away.” Scott advised, proud of both himself and Malia, maybe he was cut out to be an Alpha after all.

Malia took a deep breath and concentrated, and to her great relief, her claws disappeared and Stiles cheered while she laughed in giddy disbelief.

“I actually did it.” She said breathlessly, and Stiles got to his feet, smiling at her proudly.

“Yeah, you did. See, told you, you’re a natural.” He assured her, and excitedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Stiles making a small noise of shock before he kissed her back.

Scott looked at them, happy with his work, happy for them, but trying to ignore the cold feeling in his gut that came from not having talked to his boyfriend properly in days, and tried to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous of what they were doing with each other as Malia wrapped her hand in Stiles messy hair.

The two broke apart, Stiles looking slightly punch drunk, and Malia slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry.” She said meekly, and Stiles shook his head.

“Don’t be.” He said giddily, sitting back down on the bed looking cheerful while Malia looked at him hopefully, before she started to look worried and started edging towards the door.

Scott looked at his best friend in disbelief, willing him not to do something stupid.

Too late.

“Well, thanks Scott. Um, I’ve got to go.” Malia said nervously and retreated from the room looking kind of put out, if not upset, and as he heard her head down the stairs, Scott clipped Stiles in the ear, hard.

“Ow! What was that for?” he demanded angrily, and Scott glared at him.

“It might have been a while since I asked a girl out, but that, that was kind of when you should have done it! You like her, she likes you, do I really need to put it together for you?” he asked in exasperation, and Stiles eyes went round in realisation.

“Oh, I should ask her out! Hey, Malia, wait up!” Stiles yelled, running from the room and Scott rolled his eyes in dismay.

“There you go. Honestly, and people say I’m the dumb one.” He complained, before sinking onto his bed, the elation he felt at helping Malia vanishing as he looked at his silent phone.

He hadn't really seen Isaac in days, only coming and going, both of them either staying in their rooms or taking long vigils with an increasingly agitated Ethan at the hospital, but both of them always missing the other.

Admittedly, he had been spending a lot of time in his room, and the first few days, he hadn't wanted to talk to anyone, not just Isaac, so had avoided talking to him, but now he was worried that he had made the wrong move.

But Isaac had been avoiding him too, as if he didn't want to see Scott or talk to him, and Scott couldn't help but worry about where they were going from here.

Were they even together? Was Isaac avoiding him because he didn't want to be with him anymore?

“Why are you avoiding me Isaac?” he asked worriedly as he looked at his silent mocking phone.

 

XX

 

Stiles was so stupid, Scott was right, he should have...

“Malia, hey, wait!” he yelled, finally spotting her as she dragged herself miserably away from the house.

She stopped and looked back, looking slightly miserable as Stiles skidded to a halt in front of her.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away.” She told him, not looking at him, but then, to her surprise, she felt his hand on her cheek.

“Don’t be. I’m the one who’s sorry. I was so busy on cloud nine enjoying that kiss that it didn't occur to me to do something about it.” He admitted, and she looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” she asked, though he could see hope dancing in her eyes.

“Well, seeing as you passed Claws 101 with flying colours, and since we both like each other, I hope,” he said rather lamely and she smiled, “do you want to go and get something to eat, maybe hang out?” he asked hopefully, and she smiled, cocking her head as she looked up at him.

“Yeah, I do.” She said, and before he could say anything else, she leaned in and kissed him again, and this time, his brain kept working. True it wasn’t thinking of much, but it was still working.

“Good. I really like you Malia.” He said huskily, stroking her cheek with his thumb and she smirked.

“Well I’m glad, otherwise I’d feel you took advantage of me in the nuthouse.” She said playfully, and he laughed.

“I think we took advantage of each other. Not that I’m complaining.” He assured her, kissing her cheek and she smiled.

“Yeah, me neither.” She said, taking his hand and kissing it and the two of them headed down the street together.

 

XX

 

The exotic woman was sitting in a darkened chamber, far removed from the internal politics of her world, her eyes closed, deep in meditation. There was a scream echoing on the wind, in the currents, and she opened her eyes, shining green and slitted like a cats, the echoes running through her mind.

She got to her feet, her long, flowing green skirt swishing around her as she did so. She was wearing a green tunic as well, both of which were loose and flowing for easy movement. She had long black hair, red streaks running subtly through it, that extended to the middle of her back. A small streaked light blue and silver pebble was on a necklace around her neck, and a golden snake like bracelet with crimson eyes was around her right wrist, while black armbands extended up her left arm. She turned her green cat like eyes to her staff, slightly taller than she was, with thorns and vines running up it, all the way to the small silver blade at the top. She extended her hand towards it and it leapt from the wall on its own accord, jumping into her hand.

Martagh nodded as she tested her staff, nodding to herself in satisfaction.

There was someone out there who needed her tutelage, a banshee, young, untrained, crying out for help.

And it was her duty to give it to her.

And with a small flick of her hand, she opened the door to her chambers, stepped out into the moonlight, her shimmering wings thrown into relief by the moon, and with that, swept off into the night to find her new apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can imagine, the people who have Jackson arent entirely pleasant and are the villains of my season four, as is the guy who was watching them, but they are from the only villains we are dealing with next season
> 
> Daddy McCall will be back, but not until season five
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, theyre very appreciated, only a few chapters left so keep them coming!


	35. The Divine Move Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gives his new friend some advice, a joyous reunion takes place, Danny reveals what he knows, Chris leaves town and Scott fears the worst

Two-Pack

 

Aiden still hadn't woken up, he was still lying there, as pale and still as he had been when he had...when he had died. It wasn’t for lack of trying on the pack’s part. Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Derek, Kira, Danny, him, all of them had brought in get well soon cards, Scott and Isaac had taken some of his pain away, but none of it had made any difference. He was still lying there as if he was still dead, as if Scott hadn't literally moved the earth to save him, as if he hadn't had life saving surgery, and it was killing Ethan.

It was like he was missing a part of himself, as if part of himself had been sliced clean off. He felt like he was missing a limb, he felt useless, weak, lethargic, but it wasn’t just physical, it was affecting his heart, he needed his brother, he felt as if he was dying without him, he needed his twin back and the endless hours, the endless days, the sleepless nights and the nightmares, though Danny was doing his best to calm him down, they were slowly weakening him, making him less than he should be. It was like he was only half a bridge, useless, pointless, without his twin. He had been staying at Danny’s, Danny’s mother being very kind and sympathetic and hadn't even mentioned him sleeping with Danny, figuring he needed something to help him sleep, and he did.

But he needed to be able to feel Aiden’s presence through their twin bond, he needed his brother to be awake and not lying as if he had died in a hospital bed, hooked up to numerous machines, a concerned Dr Killean frowning every time he came in and Melissa looking more and more worried every time she came in. He couldn't bear it anymore, it was driving him crazy, it was making him sick, he wanted to scream, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to rip his hair out...he wanted Aiden back!

Danny was trying his best. He was holding him, kissing him, promising him it was alright, he helped him with his nightmares, helped him when he was sick, but Ethan could tell he was making Danny miserable, and he didn't want to be making Danny miserable. Danny was the only thing keeping him together, Danny was the only reason he hadn't just given up and gone looking for those hunters, asking them to finish the job because he couldn't live like this, he needed his twin. But every night when he woke up with a nightmare, Danny hushing him and stroking his hair, he realised that he couldn't keep this up. Danny deserved someone better, someone stronger, someone who wasn’t a complete basket case, or possibly hovering on the edge of death himself if his brother died. And every time Danny soothed him, it drove him further into despair, because he knew that he couldn't keep putting it off, he was going to have to tell Danny everything, tell him about being a werewolf and, if he could face it, tell him everything else, the entire story. He also knew that he was going to have to tell Scott, and most likely Isaac too. Well, Scott definitely, since he was their Alpha, he had let them into the pack and he cared about them, he deserved to know everything about them. But Isaac, he was a different story.

It wasn’t because Ethan didn't trust him. Far from it. Actually, he was beginning to think that Isaac was becoming his best friend, he had been spending a lot of time here with him, soothing him, keeping him calm, talking to him about this and that, avoiding discussing Allison or Aiden, and he really appreciated it. What worried him was that Isaac and Scott hadn't talked in days.

Who would have guessed that he would wind up shipping Scisaac?

Isaac was tidying the various get well soon presents and cars, which now included one from the lacrosse team (Finstock had decided that the twins were joining it whether they wanted to or not), and Ethan watched, his eyes narrowed as he considered what he was going to say to him. Isaac sorted the various comics he had brought for Aiden into alphabetical and numerical order, rotated the cards around (a scowl on his face as there was one rather glaring absence from the group of well wishers and Ethan had to admit, he wasn’t happy with her either since she hadn't even sent a card or visited or anything), he sorted out the various boxes and bags of sweets Stiles had brought in, smirked as he moved the book on fencing Kira had brought in (it also had a chapter on avoiding blows, which Ethan had admittedly laughed at when he had seen), moved the biking gloves Scott had brought in with a pained expression on his face, and also gave the picture frame which had a picture of the twins inside it that he had gotten from Danny before Ethan finally cracked.

“You need to talk to him.” He told him, and Isaac froze.

It wasn’t as if Ethan didn't want him around (Danny and Scott had told them enough, and Deucalion had learned enough about Isaac’s past to know he was very sensitive about whether people wanted him around or not), because Isaac had been just as much as godsend as Danny, and he, unlike Danny, knew all about the supernatural and hence Ethan could vent and ask questions he couldn't with Danny with him. The first night when Aiden’s machines had started blaring, Ethan had gotten himself into a right state and it had been Isaac who had restrained him while a harassed Melissa checked Aiden over, whispering that Aiden was fine. An irritable Melissa had then started ranting about the machines (it turned out it was a battery warning that had gone off and made Ethan fear his brother was dying again) and she had petted them both fondly before going off to make some technician’s life a misery. Isaac had been brilliant, and that in and of itself was strange, he had never thought he would ever be a packmate to Isaac, let alone a friend.

And now here he was.

“No I don't.” Isaac muttered, and Ethan, after making sure his comatose brother wasn’t moving anywhere anytime soon, got up and crossed to Isaac, turning him to face him.

“Isaac, I can tell you’re miserable. When was the last time you talked to him? Before Allison died? Have you even talked to him since then? You hide when he comes here, or you go home. You don't even talk to him when you run into him. What’s going on?” Ethan asked gently, and Isaac sighed, looking miserable.

“He hates me.” He whispered, and Ethan looked at him in confusion.

Scott...well he quite obviously couldn't hate anyone. In fact, Isaac was probably the only person on the planet who he could never hate, it was obvious how much he loved him.

“Isaac, he doesn't hate you, he loves you, it’s obvious. Why would you think he hates you?”

Isaac scowled at the ground, though beneath the anger, he could see the pain and despair he still felt, and it suddenly clicked as to why Isaac was afraid Scott hated him.

“Because it’s my fault Allison’s dead.”

Ethan sighed, and hesitantly, he pulled Isaac into a hug, half expecting a claw in the face for his trouble, but he didn't, he just stood there and let him do it as if all the fight had gone out of him.

“Isaac, everyone in the pack is blaming themselves for what happened to Allison, it wasn’t your fault.” Ethan insisted, and Isaac, who had been keeping a lid on the pain and guilt and despair he felt, felt tears start to come back into his eyes.

“Yeah, but it was me she died saving, because I’m so useless, if I was better, she wouldn’t have had to save me, she wouldn’t be dead. They killed her because she killed the one trying to kill me. And Scott knows it too. It’s my fault she’s gone.” He whispered and Ethan shook his head stubbornly.

“It’s no one’s fault. Does Scott actually blame you? Has he said anything?” he asked, and Isaac shook his head, and Ethan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, honestly, this pair were so moronic, they were both giving each other space, most likely out of respect for each other’s grief, but by doing that and not talking, all they had done was make matters worse.

“You didn't seem him, after it happened, the way he acted. He blames me, it’s my fault, he hates me, I know he does.” Isaac muttered, and Ethan frowned.

“Isaac, what?” he asked in total confusion, after all, despite all that had happened, Scott would never hate Isaac, and Ethan couldn't believe Scott would blame him at all, not that Isaac wouldn’t blame himself obviously.

“The look in his eyes, the way he snarled at me...he didn't want me near him, he didn't want to be near me. He hates me.” He muttered, and Ethan shook his head stubbornly.

“I don't think he does. Isaac, listen. Look I know we’re new and everything, and it’ll take a while for you to really trust us, we get that. But you helped me with Danny, so think of it as making us square. Talk to Scott. You’ll feel better, and you never know, he might surprise you.” He advised, and Isaac nodded, his heart wavering.

He did want to talk to Scott, he wanted to find out if Scott would ever forgive him for getting Allison killed, if they could ever be what they once were, if he even wanted him around anymore. And besides, they had both been avoiding each other for days and quite frankly, he was missing him like crazy.

“Huh-is this some sort of alternate universe where my brother is talking sense?” a voice said from the bed and Isaac’s face split into the first true smile in days and Ethan looked as if he suddenly lit up the room.

“AIDEN!” he cried happily, gambolling up onto the bed and embracing his brother fiercely as his brother tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

“Ow! Hey, big hole in me, still sore!” Aiden whimpered, and Ethan lessened his hold a little bit and nuzzled him instead, smiling happily and Isaac could practically see his wagging tail as Aiden gave his brother a rueful grin, some colour finally starting to come back into his cheeks.

“Welcome back.” Isaac said happily and Aiden grunted in pain as he adjusted himself a little as Ethan pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Aiden roll his eyes.

“Tch, I’m fine, I’m alive, no kissy gay stuff.” He complained, but looked pleased at the show of affection he was getting from his brother and Isaac clasped his hand fondly, Aiden smiling as he looked up at him while Ethan stretched out beside him to Aiden’s patient amusement.

“I’m so glad you’re back, it’s sucked without you.” Ethan said truthfully, and Aiden smiled a little.

“Glad to feel wanted. Ow.” He complained, wincing as he tried to make himself comfortable and Ethan suddenly looked frantic.

“Take it easy!” he nagged and Aiden rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to be a pain in the ass till I’m fully fixed aren't you?” he asked with a sigh and Ethan smirked.

“Every step of the way.” He confirmed, and Aiden gently nudged him with his shoulder.

“Bitch.”

“Mutt.” He replied happily, savouring the word, after all he had been afraid he was never going to hear his brother bicker with him again, and a wave of pure joy, relief and gratitude rushed over him.

Aiden was awake, he was alive, and it was all thanks to Scott.

“Well it’s good to have you back. We’ve all been worried. Yes, even me.” Isaac assured him with an amused smile before Aiden could ask, and Aiden grinned, looking pleased with himself.

“Me in particular though. I mean you’re a pain in my ass but life’s kind of shit without you.” Ethan admitted and Aiden laughed a little, immediately regretting it as it hurt the wound in his bare stomach, which now he deigned to look, was wrapped in many bandages.

“Thanks bro.” He said, trying to find a comfy way to sit without hurting himself.

“And it’s kind of pointless picking on Ethan if I can’t pick on you too. Takes all the fun out of it.” Isaac told him with a grin and Aiden grinned back.

“So, I had you all worried huh?” he asked, and Isaac shrugged.

“Well, enough to make Scott get us to literally move the earth to stop you dying. Not that I’m complaining. You’ve kind of grown on us.” He admitted with a smile, and Aiden smirked, and Ethan also smiled.

“Yeah, and besides, we’re pack now. Scott said you couldn't die because you were pack and he wasn’t going to let you. And look, they all brought stuff in for you see?” he asked, pointing at the table, and Isaac watched in amused satisfaction as Aiden looked at the pile, genuinely touched that they all actually did care.

“Wow.” He whispered and Isaac clapped his knee fondly.

“Yeah, you’ve kind of grown on us, so make the most of it. You made quite the impression, and Scott didn't want you to die.” He told him, and Ethan nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he was awesome. He cracked the earth and everything, and his roar...it was like it was shaking the entire planet. He really cares about you.” He said happily and Aiden smiled.

He could feel it, the feeling of belonging to a pack, the strength radiating from across town, his Alpha. Scott, he could feel how much he had struggled to save him, it was like Scott’s power was still flowing through him. He could feel it, Scott, his power, his warmth, his compassion, all of them flooding through him. Scott had wanted to save him. Scott had done everything in his power and more in order to save him. And by some miracle, he had managed to do it.

Aiden smiled, feeling tears in his eyes. It had been so long since someone had cared for him like that. Ethan, and maybe Lydia, they were the only ones who cared about him so much, well at least he hoped Lydia did. But Scott, Scott had done so much to save him, to protect him, simply because he cared, simply because he had decided he was part of his pack and that meant he loved him too, just like he loved all of his friends.

And it was in that moment that he knew he was going to be spending the rest of his life trying to repay Scott for what he had done.

“So, we’re pack?” he asked happily, and both the others grinned, nodding as they did so.

“Well I suppose so, after all, you have grown on us, and it would be kind of harsh if we didn't let you in when you nearly died.” Isaac admitted, and Aiden sniggered, finding that hurt less than actually laughing to his relief.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly, and then looked around hopefully, trying to figure out what Lydia had left him, “so, is Lydia around?” he asked hopefully, and Ethan, beside his brother who thankfully didn't see, looked slightly nervous, but Isaac shrugged.

“Not at the moment, but I reckon she’ll be around now she knows you’re awake.” He assured him easily, hoping to god that that would be true.

“Cool!” he said brightly, and Isaac smiled.

“How about I go and find Melissa so she can fuss over you and Ethan can catch you up?” Isaac asked, wondering just why Aiden went slightly red at the mention of Melissa’s name.

“Sure.” Ethan said happily, and he immediately began regaling his smiling and slightly wincing twin with the story of what Scott had done to save him.

Isaac smiled as he left the room, and it felt like for the first time in days, a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Aiden was alive, and he was back, and for the first time since Allison had died, it seemed like things were finally going their way.

And as he looked back to see Ethan and Aiden, together again, Aiden listening intently while Ethan told him everything he missed and fetching his gifts and cards for him to have a look at, Isaac wondered musingly that since things seemed to be going their way, maybe it was high time he took Ethan’s friendly advice and talked to Scott.

 

XX

 

School was bustling around them as Ethan dragged Danny over to the steps and sat him down, making Finstock swear as he tripped over them. After yelling abuse at them for five minutes and told them to sit somewhere else like the locker room (then he remembered the numerous rumours about what went on in the locker room and told them to sit where they were), he flounced off scowling and started yelling at Greenberg for looking happy, and it finally gave Ethan the chance to talk to Danny.

Ever since Aiden had woken up the day before he had been dreading this. He was afraid, afraid of what he was about to say, afraid he was about to lose the one thing that had kept him together through all of this, but Aiden and Isaac and even Stiles, all of them were right. He’d even asked Scott, who seemed rather preoccupied about something or other, and he too had reluctantly agreed with him: it was time for Danny to know he was a werewolf.

He had gone round the entire pack (though Lydia, who still hadn't been to see Aiden who’s bright and sunny disposition which was strange enough in itself was fading fast the longer she remained absent, had been skirted over) and had begged them to keep his murderous side quiet from Danny. He loved Danny with all his heart, and he didn't want to lie to him anymore, but he also knew that if there was one way he was surely going to lose him, it would be to tell him about the sheer number of people he had killed. Danny would never be able to accept that, he just wasn’t built that way. He was good, and kind, and sweet, and human and pure...and he would never be able to accept what Ethan had used to be before he’d met Scott.

So he figured the one bombshell was quite enough for the time being, maybe forever.

“I wanted to thank you, you know, for everything. I’ve not been easy to deal with since Aiden was in the hospital and you’ve been the one who’s had to take all the crap. I’m sorry I-” he began awkwardly, and Danny picked up his hand and kissed it tenderly.

“Ethan, your brother had been stabbed and he was dying in the hospital, you were kind of entitled to be a total basket case. And besides,” he said grinning evilly, “if it’s any consolation, you were still a hell of a lot less high maintenance than Jackson was.” He said with a snigger, and that did cheer him up slightly, he didn't know Jackson but he sounded like an awful mix between Aiden’s personality and attitude, Derek’s perpetual sulkiness, Stiles eternal drive to be someone who wasn’t himself, and on top of all that, Isaac’s insecurities.

“Thanks. But still...” he said, and Danny kissed his cheek.

“Ethan...I love you. You’re incredibly good looking,” he said in a low husky voice and Ethan giggled slightly, pleased with the compliment (damn you Scott McCall and your nice sweet nature rubbing off on everyone), “and smart, and sweet. And I’m your boyfriend, it’s kind of what I’m there for, to put you back together, or at least, keep you together.” He whispered, and Ethan felt something warm and gooey drop into his heart as he heard him say that, and for a few seconds he just looked at the guy who he had only meant to get close to as part of Deucalion’s plan, but had fallen head over heels in love with, the guy who was now squeezing his knee, the guy who was the first boyfriend he had ever truly loved.

Once again stupid Scott making them realise they had feelings they weren’t comfortable having.

“Well thanks for keeping me together.” Ethan said softly, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss Danny, and Danny shrugged.

“My pleasure. And I mean that, I mean yeah you were a basket case, but I kind of liked...you know, looking after you, making sure you were alright. And not gonna lie, sleeping with you every night without mom interrogating me or you about what’s going on and trying to lay down ground rules, that was kind of nice too.” He admitted, eyes twinkling and Ethan sniggered.

And yeah, going to sleep every night, Ethan stroking him, petting his hair, promising Aiden would be alright, Danny’s warm body pressed to his, kissing him goodnight, yeah, that had been just one of the things his boyfriend had done to stop him wanting to kill himself. Also kind of the best one too now he thought about it.

But now...he was going to hate himself, but he had to do this, even if it meant losing Danny. He didn't want to lose Danny, but he knew that the longer he didn't tell Danny, the worse it would be. Danny needed to know...even if it meant he would leave him and never look back.

“There’s...there’s something else.” Ethan whispered and Danny’s warm brown eyes looked at him worriedly, though also suspiciously, as though he had some inkling of what was about to come.

“What?” he asked softly, his voice neutral, and Ethan looked down at the floor, he had to do this quickly, and he knew he couldn't look at Danny while he did, he couldn't bear the look of disgust, of shock, revulsion, the look he knew he was going to have, well, after the disbelief and the laughing at him.

“I haven’t told you everything about me.” Ethan whispered, and Danny considered tilting his head to look at him, but he felt fairly sure that Ethan wouldn’t be looking down if he didn't have a good reason for avoiding looking at him.

He had a suspicion he knew what was coming, but for the moment...

“I don't care about any exes you have. Besides, even if you did, I kind of deserve it.” He admitted ruefully, but Ethan didn't smile, he didn't even look up.

“No, nothing like that. This is going to sound crazy, and you’re going to run away and hate me, but...Danny I...”

Danny smiled and took pity on him, and kissed his cheek fondly.

“Is this where you tell me you’re a werewolf?” he asked, and it was like the entire world went silent, and Danny struggled to keep a straight face as an incredulous Ethan turned and blinked rapidly, before his jaw dropped in incomprehension.

“You know?” he demanded weakly, and Danny smirked and kissed his forehead fondly.

“Love it’s Beacon Hills.” He answered enigmatically, rather enjoying himself, and Ethan spluttered, completely thrown.

He knew? He bloody knew?

“How long? How? And how much?” he demanded weakly, and Danny shrugged.

“A while. That’s for me to know and you to find out. And most of it, admittedly, Lydia being banshee threw me, but it was kind of obvious in hindsight, could have kicked myself. And Kira confused me, but I reckon that’s because she’s new, I hadn't heard of a Kitsune before. But I know most of the rest.” He said, and he gently tapped Ethan’s open jaw shut and kissed him slowly, definitely enjoying himself.

“But...” Ethan protested weakly, though he was smiling now, Danny knew, he knew he was a werewolf, and he wasn’t inclined to go any further than that.

“But what? Hey, since Aiden’s awake and catching up on all the comics Isaac brought him, and also starting a new Pokemon game for Stiles,” Danny said suggestively, and Ethan groaned, the way his brother had smiled when Stiles had told him Y version was his to do with as he pleased the night before meant that his brother was soon going to find new ways of being annoying (memo to self, murder Stiles for introducing Aiden to Pokemon), “and since Melissa’s given him the stamp of approval which means you can’t visit him except at visiting hours now, well, does that mean you have more time on your hands?” he asked suggestively, getting to his feet and stretching, giving Ethan a nice view of his body, and he licked his lips excitedly.

“Yeah, I suppose it does.” He said, getting to his feet too and kissing Danny, and he winked at him playfully.

“Well, since I’m sure you want to find out how I know about all of you lot, well other than your complete lack of subtlety, let’s just say I’m open to most forms of interrogation.” He whispered suggestively in his ear, nuzzling his cheek, and Ethan smirked confidently.

“Well good thing I know a few things about interrogating hot prisoners.” He muttered lustfully, and Danny took his wrist and smiled seductively, and ignoring a suspicious looking Finstock, the two of them headed for the locker room, Ethan’s arms snaking around Danny’s waist lovingly as they did so.

 

XX

 

“Are you alright Isaac?” Chris asked as they drove out of town, Isaac looking pensively out of the window with a guarded expression on his face.

“Huh...yeah I’m ok. I’m the one who should be asking you that.” He admonished slightly, and Chris shrugged, and glared back at the wooden box in the back of the car.

“I’m going to feel a hell of a lot better soon.” He told him darkly, and Isaac nodded, he couldn't agree more.

Torching the bloody thing would make them both feel better.

But as Chris took them out of town, he couldn't help but think of what he had overheard this morning, even though it only upset him to think about it. He had spent the night, exulting in the delight that Aiden was alright (yeah he liked both the twins now, sue him) and also deciding that Ethan was right. He and Scott should have talked by now. He had actually gotten up early to find Scott, to sit down and actually talk to him, but when he had tracked his boyfriend (well he was still kind of his boyfriend, at least he hoped so) down to the kitchen, he had heard him talking to his mother.

_“Allison died saving Isaac mom.” Scott had said, and Isaac had hesitated at the door, knowing he should just block this out, run out the house, because he was about to get the proof, he was about to hear the person he loved most in the world admit that he blamed his boyfriend for the death of one of the people he loved most in the world._

_“So, what, you blame Isaac?” Melissa had asked, sounding shocked, and he could just imagine the look on her face, and knowing what he was about to hear, he had ran out of the house before he could hear Scott actually confirm it._

Scott blamed him, he knew he did. He had known it since it had happened, if Allison hadn't been trying to save him, if she’d just let him die, she would still be alive. It was all his fault. He had ran away from the house, almost knocking Kira, engrossed in her ipod at the time, flying and leaving her spluttering in his dust, and had crossed half the town before he had finally come to a stop, miles away from the house, wondering just where he went from here. He had been stupid to think Scott would even want to talk to him, not when he was still alive when Allison was dead. After all, she had been his first love, and even if Scott had loved him at some stage, getting her killed had pretty much ended anything that they could have had.

Scott hated him. He didn't blame him, he knew it was his fault that Allison was gone, that he was standing here and she was gone from the world. But...with Allison gone, and Scott hating him, did he really have any reason to stay here? After all, yeah he was part of the pack, but how would that work when he knew the Alpha, the person he loved blamed him for the death of Allison? He loved them all, Stiles, the twins, Lydia, Kira, but how would he be able to stay if Scott hated him? He couldn't bear the thought of Scott hating him, of never having Scott hold him again, fearing Scott flinching away in revulsion, knowing that by simply being there Allison wasn’t...

Should he really stay? If Scott hated him, he wouldn’t be able to stay in the pack. He would become an Omega, but where would he go? And how on earth was he going to be able to move on from Scott when he knew he loved him more than anything else on the planet? Scott...who hated him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Chris asked in concern and Isaac nodded.

But even if he left, well, much as he would like to just up and leave without ever seeing Scott again, he knew he deserved better than that. He knew Melissa deserved better than that. So, even if he did leave, and if Scott hated him there was no point in staying, he knew he would have to at least get his stuff, thank them and bid them goodbye before he left.

He shuddered. He wasn’t seriously considering this was he?

How could he even think of leaving them, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Kira, Derek, Danny, even Melissa, Chris and John? They were his pack, his family, the best thing that had ever happened to him, Scott even more so than all the others. He couldn't leave. Beacon Hills was his home. And the person he loved most was here. But if he hated him, he couldn't stay, not when he’d be constantly reminded of how much the person he loathed despised him simply for being alive.

Chris had found him on the other side of town, stopping and calling him into the car. As Isaac, who convinced Chris his eyes were only red because he’d been running with the wind in his face, climbed into the car, Chris explained that he wanted to make sure the blasted Nogitsune never threatened anyone ever again, and had called numerous hunters all over the world (including his own father, who he’d also told about Allison’s death) looking for a way to destroy it once and for all. Finally a hunter in Britain called Maggie had pulled through, and had told him that destroying its vessel in a silver fire would destroy the Nogitsune, and so, Chris had happily decided to burn it. And when he saw Isaac looking miserable, he had decided to bring him along.

“This will do.” Chris said, stopping the car, and Isaac smiled darkly.

Yeah, the damn thing had caused so much damage, so much death, had taken Allison from them, and because of it, he had lost Scott too.

But he had to admit, torching the blasted thing was going to feel damned satisfying.

 

XX

 

Scott was frustrated, and he had been for a while. Melissa knew that much of it stemmed from the loss of Allison, and how powerless he had felt to save her. There was also the frustration he felt that his best friend had been through all this and he had been powerless, and the fact that they had nearly lost Aiden. But to her, part of her kid’s frustration was coming from the fact that he desperately wanted and needed to talk to Isaac but both of them were too damn dumb to do it.

As such she was here doing her duty as a mother, hoping that with a gentle nudging she could make her son see how much happier he would be if he just talked to Isaac.

“I mean everything is back to normal, but it’s not. Stiles, he isn't going to be the same anymore, he’s never going to get over what the Nogitsune made him do. He’ll never be able to accept it. And...he’s keeping something from me, I know he is, it’s like, he doesn't trust me not to hold it against him, or he’s afraid of what I’ll say.” He complained and Melissa bit her lip anxiously.

Eager as she was for Stiles to go totally back to normal, she was fairly certain Scott was right and Stiles would never be the same as he was. The Nogitsune had done too much when it was in his body, and Stiles, he was never meant to be what it had made him into. He was never going to get over it that much was obvious. But he would need to accept it.

But why would Stiles keep something from Scott? If all this had proved anything it was that Scott was willing to do anything in order to protect him, to save him, so why would Stiles keep anything from him?

“But you won’t treat him any differently, he knows that.” She said, and Scott shrugged, looking helpless.

“I know, and I’ve told him that but I think he’s afraid we’ll turn on him given half a chance, which is just dumb. I mean even the twins like him and don't hold it against him, and considering what the Oni did to Aiden on the Nogitsune’s orders, well...” he said, and she smiled a little.

“I think it would be a bit much that pair lecturing Stiles though to be honest.” She admitted and he smirked.

“Yeah well, they might be killers...but they’re part of the pack now. They were both willing to die to save us, to save Stiles. They were both willing to do whatever it took to stop the Nogitsune, to protect me, Stiles, Isaac. And, Deucalion did a lot of damage to them, warped them and used them. They need a change, and well, I think I can help them. And, I do kind of like having them around.” He admitted, blushing a little and she smiled at him proudly.

“I should hope so. Ethan told me how hard you fought to keep Aiden alive. You don't do that if you don't care about someone.” She said, and he looked pleased with himself, and rightly so, from what she’d heard, he’d been awesome.

“True, I do. But..don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled I saved Aiden, I’m so glad he’s alive but...”

“You couldn't save Allison?” Melissa asked shrewdly, and he nodded, looking miserable.

“I loved Allison, she was the first girl I ever loved and I couldn't save her. I tried, but I couldn't.” He said, and she frowned, sensing she was getting close to what was really bothering him.

“Honey, it was different. Yeah you saved Aiden, because you love him too. You love him different than you loved her, but you did love him. You can’t feel guilty for saving him and punish yourself for not saving Allison. You didn't know what to do. And unlike Aiden, she wasn’t a werewolf honey. Aiden had something inside him, werewolf power or a spark or something, that meant that when you did what you did saved him. Allison just didn't have it. And I know you’re hurting, you all are, you wouldn’t be human if you weren’t. But you can’t feel guilty for not being able to save her sweetheart. It isn't your fault.” She said, and Scott looked at her miserably.

“Allison died saving Isaac mom.” He whispered miserably, and she felt a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach.

She knew that Isaac had been there, but he had been in the house so little recently. True the entire pack had been off, but it was clear that Isaac was barely here, and that he was spending as much time as he could away from Scott, either at school or at the hospital keeping Ethan company, always heading home when Scott arrived. He had also been avoiding her, and she had initially suspected that it was just the fallout from Allison’s death, his way of dealing with the grief, he’d become kind of withdrawn when Boyd died as well. But now, if she had died after saving Isaac, well it suddenly made a lot more sense that he was avoiding both her and Scott.

He blamed himself. But no, surely not, Scott would never blame Isaac, he loved Isaac. And, she had been the one who had given birth to him, raised him, and she knew her son, he would never ever blame Isaac for something like this. Or did he? Surely she hadn't done that badly at raising him? Yeah grief made people do strange things but this?

“So what you blame Isaac?” she asked, her voice more shocked than she had intended, but hesitating slightly as she thought she heard the front door close, but ignored it, as far as she knew Isaac wasn’t in the house, but then again it was so hard to keep track of him nowadays since he was avoiding both her and Scott and the times he was here he was spending here he was locked in his room keeping away with them.

Scott scowled angrily, and she felt the bottom drop from her stomach, no, he couldn't...

“Of course I don't blame Isaac!” he snapped, and despite him raising his voice at her she relaxed, she knew he wouldn’t blame Isaac, he just wasn’t like that, and he loved him too much to do that anyway, “I blame me!”

Melissa looked at him in silence for a few seconds as that declaration sunk in.

“Huh?” she asked in confusion and Scott looked at her miserably.

“It was me. Lydia tried to warn us, she left messages, sent us warnings, but I never understood them. If I’d listened to her, Allison would still be alive and everything would be normal, she wouldn’t be gone! But I didn't get it, we went after her anyway and it got Allison killed, it could have gotten all of us killed. And she got killed protecting Isaac. I should have been the one protecting Isaac! I should have been protecting all of them, I should have known why Lydia wouldn’t have wanted us to follow her. If I had been there, then she wouldn’t have died.” Scott whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Honey, you were trying to save Lydia, you had no idea what would happen. You were trying to save her and Stiles, there’s no way you could have known what would happen to Allison. This isn't your fault, no one is to blame. You were trying to save the people you love.”

“Yeah, and someone I loved died protecting someone else I love because I wasn’t protecting either of them.” He mumbled miserably, and Melissa held him close, rocking him, hushing in his ear and stroking his hair lovingly.

“This isn't your fault, you hear me? This isn't your fault.” She whispered as he cried onto her shoulder, willing him to believe her as he cried his heart out as the grief, stress, despair, loss and fear, everything he had been suppressing all this time, finally hit him and started to come out.

 

XX

 

The fire was quite pretty in its own way. Having spent hours grating two bars of silver into a fine powder, Chris had laid the grated silver dust into the bottom of a large metal kiln, then placed the box containing the Nogitsune in the centre, burying it in a burrow in the silver. Chris had then used the remaining silver and had scattered it all over the top of the box, making sure to coat the entire thing similar to how you would dust a cake. And then he had quite happily set a flame beneath the kiln and eventually, the silver and the box had caught fire and now a shimmering orange and silver fire was raging in the kiln, and a high pitched, death defying scream had come from the box as it ignited and burned, and Isaac, standing with a cool expression on his face, watched happily as the thing that had caused this entire nightmare, the thing that had killed so many people, the thing that had ruined Stiles’ life, the thing that had almost killed him, had almost killed Aiden, the thing that had killed Allison, it finally burned and was destroyed, purged from the earth by purifying silver fire like it so thoroughly deserved.

Good riddance to the fucking thing.

“You ok?” he asked Chris who was gazing into the fire, a contemplative expression on his face, and the hunter nodded.

“I am now.” He said tersely, and Isaac bit his lip, wondering what he should say as he wrapped his arms around himself, watching the nightmare burn alive, purged from the earth for good, like Noshiko should have done in the first bloody place.

“So, what are you going to do now?” he asked hesitantly, and Chris sighed before turning to look at him appraisingly.

“Well I was going to ask you about that. See, I’m leaving town. Not forever, well I don't think so anyway, but I need to get away, clear my head, figure some things out. Find some things out. I know things with you and Scott are a bit, well, off at the moment. I like you Isaac, so if you wanted, you’d be more than welcome to come with me.” He said, and Isaac’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief and Chris allowed himself a small grim smile.

“Yes, really. I mean I get that you have a pack here, but if you wanted something different, well, the offer’s there.” Chris said gruffly, and Isaac felt a small smile on his face.

Chris, despite everything, actually wanted his presence. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted. The idea of just leaving town, leaving all the pain, all the death, all of it, behind, well it was a good idea. There had just been so much recently, all of it never ending, a break could be just what he needed.

But, Chris was right. He had a pack here. All of them were pack, Stiles, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Danny, Derek, Kira, probably Malia now too. But above all, Scott was here. And...well maybe Scott did hate him, but he would never be able to hate Scott. And if he left now, it would torment him for the rest of his life, always wondering what might have happened had he not run away. He couldn't do that to himself.

He couldn't do that to Scott.

“Chris, I...believe me, I’m tempted. I want nothing more than to just run away and forget everything. And I’m grateful you asked. But...my pack’s here. Scott’s here. And if I left now, I’d never forgive myself.” He told him softly, and Chris smiled, and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Well the offer’s there. If you ever feel like a break, or like getting away, you let me know ok?” he told him sternly, and Isaac smiled, nodding.

“Sure thing. So where you heading?” he asked, and Chris looked out into the distance.

“There’s a couple of things nearby I’m going to check out first, but then I’m heading to France, maybe to Britain as well, I’ve got acquaintances over there. I’ll head to meet up with them. I’ll be alright, don't you worry about me.” He said, correctly interpreting the look on Isaac’s face, and he shrugged.

“Well...when you leaving?” he asked, and Chris sighed.

“Now. I just wanted to make sure the damn thing was gone for good before I left. But don't worry, I will come back. I think my daughter would be rather disappointed if I left her friends, especially her two boyfriends, without a resident hunter they could trust.” He said, a small sad smile on his lips and Isaac smiled a little too.

“Thanks.” He muttered, and Chris clicked his fingers, remembering something.

“Here, I’ve got something for you. Well, for the entire pack, but mostly for you, well some of it anyway.” He said and headed to the car, opening the boot to show a large trunk in the back, and Isaac looked at him curiously.

“What’s this?” he asked, and Chris smiled ruefully.

“Well, Allison did have a point about one thing, you do tend to get kicked around a lot, all of you, but you in particular. Can’t have one of the few werewolves I genuinely like getting beat around in my absence. And besides, I figured...you should all have something to remember her by.” He said, and with Isaac’s help, he got the trunk out of the car and with a silver key, he opened it, and Isaac’s eyes went round.

There was a bow on top, not Allison’s own one obviously, but it was quite similar. There were several small crossbows, a couple of swords, a few daggers, several flashbolts, a new quiver of silver arrows, one of the electric prodders that Chris had once zapped Isaac with, tazers, smoke grenades, sonic emitters and a few gauntlets and brass knuckles.

“Wow, are you sure about this?” he asked softly, and Chris nodded.

“Very. You kids need to learn to protect yourselves. Allison changed our family motto to ‘we protect those who cannot protect themselves’. But, I’ve got a different one in mind, from now on, I’ll protect the ones who protect the ones who cannot protect themselves. Your pack.” He told him and Isaac struggled to find words, but couldn't, so settled on just thanking him weakly, and Chris grinned reminiscently.

“And besides, Allison would want me to keep an eye on you lot, you do tend to attract trouble, and with the nemeton living it up good style, you’ll need all the help you can get. Speaking of Allison, these are particularly for you.” Chris said, and reached into his pocket, and passed Isaac a wrapped package, which he opened to reveal Allison’s ring daggers.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked in disbelief, and Chris nodded.

“Definitely. You’ve earned them Isaac, and I think, considering the amount of times she stuck them in you, she wouldn’t mind you getting them. And she also mentioned your morbid fascination with them, so as of now, they’re yours. I expect you to know how to use them by the time I get back.” He warned, though his eyes were slightly amused, but nevertheless, Isaac nodded.

“Yes sir.” He replied, liking the feel of the ring daggers in his hands.

Chris nodded, then shut the boot, looking at Isaac with a small bit of pride in his eyes.

“Well, I best be off. If you need help, you give me a call alright?” he asked, and Isaac smiled, agreeing.

“Yeah, we will. Thanks, for everything. And...be careful. And keep in touch, just you know, to make sure you’re alright, or Melissa will worry.” Isaac told him, and Chris, seeing right through this, smiled and clapped his shoulder.

“I will. You’re a good kid Isaac. You be careful. Take care.” He said, offering his hand and Isaac shook, watching as Chris clambered into the car.

“Will do.” Isaac assured him, and Chris ignited the engine, then smirked at Isaac out of his window.

“Oh and tell Scott, he breaks your heart, I break his legs.” He told him plainly and Isaac laughed as Chris waved a proud goodbye and drove off.

He would be back, Isaac was sure of it. And strangely, Chris had grown on him just like the twins, it was kind of like, well, more a sort of uncle than anything else, but either way he was glad of it. And he was glad that he would be coming back, after all, with all the crap that came into town, they needed all the help they could get.

And then, something twigged in his brain, and he looked down at the heavy trunk and rolled his eyes, exasperated but amused at the same time. Speaking of all the help he could get...

How the hell was he supposed to get this thing home?

 

XX

 

“He looked really upset and...well, like he was running away.” Kira said nervously over the phone, knowing she was telling her Alpha something he wouldn’t want to hear.

Scott’s heart caught in his throat. No, Isaac wouldn’t run away, he wouldn’t leave. Not without saying anything to him, to any of them, he wouldn’t just up and leave.

“Did he have anything with him?” Scott asked desperately, and she made an uncertain noise in her throat.

“I don't know, sorry Scott. He just looked really upset and he almost flattened me running off, I’m just worried that you know, there might be something more to it.” She said awkwardly, but Scott was shaking his head stubbornly, trying to deny the rising sense of fear that he felt.

No, Isaac wouldn’t leave. Yeah, things hadn't been great recently, and they had hardly talked, if at all, but he wouldn’t leave, he just couldn't. He had to believe that Isaac wouldn’t do that to him, no matter how bad things had been recently.

But as he thought more about it, the impact of everything that had happened to Isaac over the last few months hit him. His dad dying after years of abuse. Finally getting a family, a pack, only for Erica and Boyd to both be killed by Kali. Getting kicked out by Derek, his Alpha, the one who was meant to protect him. Falling in love with Scott who had dumped him after only a week. Falling in love with Allison only for her to die saving him. The twins becoming part of the pack despite their past. Nearly losing Stiles due to the Nogitsune. Being electrocuted and almost dying. And now, he hadn't said anything to him, well hardly anything to him, since the night Allison had died, and now...well even if they had gotten back together, which they had, but with everything that had happened, did Isaac even believe they were still together?

And why would he have run out of the house looking upset, he couldn't think of anything, any reason why Isaac might have been upset, well not upset enough to leave anyway, but the more he thought about it the more he worried about it, he hadn't heard from Isaac all day, he hadn't sat down and talked to him in ages...

Kira had hung up, apparently worried she had done more harm than good, but Scott was too preoccupied to care. He was trying to call Isaac, but all he got was a message saying that there was no one to take his call. The entire pack hadn't seen him, which he found out after he texted around, frantic with worry, and in his irrational state of mind, it finally clicked.

Isaac had fled. With everything that had happened, and Allison on top of all that, and Scott’s own lack of involvement with him, he hadn't felt any reason to stay, and as such, had now left. Isaac was gone.

Scott sank into his chair, feeling defeated. Allison was dead. Stiles had nearly died, Aiden had nearly died. The last few months had been complete hell. And now, Isaac was gone too. The one thing that he should have fought hardest to keep, the one thing he should have protected above all, the thing he loved just as much as he did Stiles, and he had let him go, and now Isaac was gone, vanishing into nothing. He wondered briefly where Isaac would go and he supposed he would probably go with Chris, after all, the two of them seemed close. He might have saved Stiles, but he had done it too late to truly save him, now Stiles would be haunted by his failure the rest of his life. He had saved Aiden but he was now going to be scarred for life. He had failed Allison, and now she was dead, gone. And he had let Isaac go, neglecting him when he was hurting, and now he’d lost him too.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he hung his head in shame, defeat, and misery. He’d lost so much, failed so many, what sort of an Alpha was he? And the best thing he had, Isaac, was gone now too.

He felt Melissa sit down beside him and wrap him in her arms wordlessly, rocking him, rubbing his arms with her thumbs soothingly as she made hushing noises, but nothing she did helped fix the hole in his heart, the hole that he had only managed to make bigger.

Isaac was gone.

 

XX

 

Isaac was beginning to regret his decision not to go with Chris, simply because this trunk was bloody heavy and he was completely knackered having dragged it back from the woods. It wouldn’t be so bad but it had taken him an hour and a half to even drag the damn thing out of the woods, where he hadn't even had phone reception so he hadn't even been able to call anyone for a lift either. He knew Chris wanted to leave asap, and even sympathised, but really, leaving him in the middle of the woods with a massive trunk full of kind of illegal weaponry, with no way to contact anyone...well maybe it was best he had left town, otherwise he might kill him. Snarling furiously, teeth gnashing and vowing to insert a large garden gnome in Chris where it would do most good when he finally got back to town, Isaac continued dragging the trunk, stopping and starting, sitting down on it many a time to get his breath back and desperately wishing he had a wallet, or a drink, or a car, or something that would make this easier. He had considered howling, but Aiden would only cause ruckus in the hospital, which would annoy Ethan, Derek’s crappy plastic sports car wouldn’t be able to take the trunk, Stiles wouldn’t hear and Scott’s bike wouldn’t do much good either. And besides, he wanted to talk to Scott properly, not sitting on a trunk of Allison’s weapons when they were both exhausted.

Now, after dragging this damn heavy drunk (he may be a werewolf but still, this thing was heavy and he was only one person), the end was finally in sight and he was only two streets away from home, where he intended to go in, crash on the couch with a drink and tell Scott to shift it and let him struggle with it.

But then he would need to have the talk with Scott which he so needed to have, and he’d rather not have it after being tired and sweaty after dragging a trunk from the woods.

It wouldn’t be so bad but not one of the cars that had passed him had even so much as glanced at him. Where was their community spirit?

“What are you doing?” asked a voice he recognised curiously, and he turned around to see Malia strolling towards him, looking slightly amused.

“Oh, hey Malia. What are you doing here?” he asked, giving up and sitting down on the trunk because damn was he tired and she smiled, sitting down beside him.

“I’m heading to see Stiles. What’s with the trunk?” she asked and Isaac sighed tiredly.

“Chris gave it to me, it’s got a load of weapons in it and I’ve been dragging it since the forest and I’m knackered.” He admitted and she smiled, looking at him in amusement.

“Didn't it occur to you to call for a lift?” she asked and he scowled.

“No reception in the woods, and by the time I got one I was too close to home so I decided just to finish the job.” He replied, and she rolled her eyes.

“Men! Want a hand for the last part?” she asked, and he could have kissed her, Stiles girlfriend or not.

“Damn right I do, thanks.” He said, and she smiled and the two of them heaved the trunk up and began making a quicker and lighter way towards the house.

“So, have you talked to Scott yet?” she asked, and he looked at her quizzically.

“How do you know about me and Scott not talking?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“Stiles. He’s worried about you, he wants you both to be happy.” She said simply, and he smiled a little, he might have known.

“Not yet, but I’m going to when I get home. How are things with you and Stiles anyway?” he asked as they turned a corner, and she smirked mischievously.

“Oh, they’re good. Better than good.” She admitted with a smile and he laughed.

“You know, not many girls can live wild for eight years then bag a boyfriend after only a few weeks. Kind of impressive.” He admitted with a grin and she smiled cockily.

“Thank you. Well, I’ve got to make up for lost time. And well...I do really like him.” She admitted as they waited for the lights to change and Isaac smiled, she sounded so genuine and he could hear the love and affection she had for Stiles, and he smiled knowingly.

Stiles had met her when he needed someone who could relate to what he was going through, and vice versa. He had to admit, they made a cute couple, not that he would admit that to Stiles.

“Well he is pretty likable. Don’t tell him I said that though, he already thinks he’s smarter than the rest of us.” He advised and she giggled.

“I’ll keep that in mind. He seems kind of skittish about you though, and believe me, I was hiding from cougars in the woods for eight years, I know all about skittish. You know what’s up?” she asked, and he went slightly red, he had a good idea why Stiles might be skittish about him, but he wasn’t about to tell her that, it might put her off, and then Stiles would be miserable and would never forgive him and would...well it wouldn’t be pretty.

“No idea. How are you doing with everything else anyway?” Isaac asked softly, and she shrugged, nearly making Isaac drop the trunk.

“Alright I guess. I’m starting school, Scott’s helping me with my abilities, Stiles is helping me be human, Lydia wants to take me shoe shopping,” she said, and he suddenly noticed that she actually wasn’t wearing any shoes, “I’m fine. It’s just weird, being this outside, and seeing everyone look at you as if you’re this weird sort of oddball freak. But then there’s all you guys, and you’re different, you seem like you actually want to help. Like you care.” She mused, and he smiled a little, she sounded so confused and disbelieving that someone should care about her, it sounded familiar, after all, before he had met Scott, he had felt the same way.

“Well that’s because we do. Stiles most of all. You’re pack now Malia, one of us. So you might as well get used to it, because we’re not going anywhere. You’re stuck with us.” He told her happily, as the house finally came into sight, and she smiled behind him.

“Yeah, I was kind of getting that. And, well, Scott, and Stiles might not have been my favourite people at first, but, well, they’re growing on me.” She said, coming to a stop outside the house and he gave her a rueful smile.

“Yeah, that tends to happen in this pack. I blame that lousy Alpha, he makes you care about people the jerk that he is.” Isaac complained harmlessly, and she sniggered.

“Clearly a dick move. You ok now?” she asked, and he nodded, panting a little.

“Yeah, thanks for the help by the way, you’re a lifesaver. Go on, have fun with Stiles.” He encouraged and she winked at him reassuringly.

“Oh don't worry, I intend to. See you Isaac. And do me a favour, talk to Scott, save Stiles worrying, he’s too cute to get worry lines so early.” She chided and waved him goodbye as Isaac stood outside the house, the trunk beside him, smiling a little as he watched the newest natural member of the pack disappear down the street towards his best friend.

Yeah, he kind of liked her being in the pack.

And now, he had a boyfriend to talk to, so, deciding that the trunk was heavy enough that if a normal human could lift it one handed they deserved to steal it, he headed into the house towards Scott.

 

XX

 

Melissa held her sniffing son. She wanted to tell him he was being silly, that there was no way that Isaac would leave him without saying anything, that there was no way that even if he did leave, he wouldn’t say goodbye. She wished she could tell him that, but, she had to admit, she had a great feeling of trepidation, after all, with all that had happened recently, especially between the two of them and with Allison, she could hardly hold it against Isaac if he had indeed left town. But she hoped he hadn't, she really hoped he hadn't.

Scott was still crying in her arms, and she was wondering what she could say to help him deal with all the overwhelming events and pain he had dealt with when she heard the door open, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

He hadn't left, and he was home, and for the first time in a long while, she began to think that things might just be alright.

She looked up and saw a tired Isaac slump slightly against the wall, looking exhausted, but he then saw her looking and gave her a tired smile. She gestured to him and he trotted through, and she reached up her free hand and wrapped him in a tight fond hug as well which he eagerly returned, and she allowed herself to relax, both her boys were home, now all they had to do was patch things up.

Scott finally realised that his mother wasn’t hugging just him anymore and he looked up, his eyes widening in surprise and she watched as he visibly sagged in tired relief at seeing Isaac.

“You came back.” He whispered in curious shock, and Isaac looked confused.

“Why wouldn’t I come back?” he asked, perplexed, and Melissa, glossing over this, turned to him.

“Where have you been anyway?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“I was with Chris, we were torching the Nogitsune. It’s gone, for good. It can’t come back now. And then he left, so I had to drag the trunk of stuff he gave me all the way back from the forest.” He finished with a scowl and Melissa smiled in amusement, that at least explained why he’d been gone so long, and why he hadn't answered his phone.

“Where is this trunk?” she asked, getting to her feet, figuring the two of them needed to talk and Isaac nodded back with his head.

“On the front step. Hey, watch, it’s heavy!” he warned her, but she waved her hand, unconcerned and Isaac exchanged a look with a curious Scott as they watched her go outside and survey the trunk.

“Can’t be that heavy. Buggeration and fuckery that weighs a ton!” she screamed as she tried to pick the trunk up and nearly gave herself a hernia in the process, and Isaac sighed, bemused while Scott laughed.

“I did try to warn you.” He told her and she scowled at the trunk.

“See if you pair can move it, damn that hurt. Right, I’m away to check on Stiles, see how he’s doing. Play nice.” She said warningly, neither boy deceived, they knew full well what she was doing, giving them space to talk.

“Malia’s there.” Isaac called and Melissa smiled happily.

“Good, I’ve been wanting a chat with her,” she said happily, waving to the boys and heading down the path, “to see why she thinks she’s good enough for one of my boys.” She muttered darkly as she vanished from sight.

The boys were silent, as Scott helped Isaac lift the heavy trunk (with a yelp he might add) into the garage. With that done, Scott extended his hand hesitantly towards Isaac, and when Isaac took it shyly, Scott dragged him into the living room, pulling him down onto the couch looking at him pleadingly, wanting nothing more than to pull him to him and hold him close, now that they were together for the first time in ages, it finally dawned on him just how much he had really missed him recently.

He had really missed him.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to say anything to the other, Isaac huddled at his end of the couch and Scott at his, neither touching, until Scott then looked at him nervously.

“I thought you had left.” He muttered softly, and Isaac looked at him guiltily.

“Um, you mean you thought I had left town?” he asked, and Scott’s heart began to pump faster, fear gripping him, no, he couldn't be, he wouldn’t be leaving, not now, surely...

“You are?” he asked, his voice hitching in his throat, and Isaac shook his head urgently, looking scared that he had frightened his boyfriend so much.

“No! Of course not...well, that’s if you want me to stay.” He whispered softly, and Scott looked at him incredulously, kind of hurt that he would even ask that.

“Isaac...why on earth wouldn’t I want you to stay?” he asked in disbelief, the entire thing sounded so silly, there was no reason on earth that he wouldn’t want Isaac to stay with him.

Isaac looked at him suspiciously, as if he were being dense on purpose.

“Allison.” He responded, and Scott could smell the pain and grief that even saying her name caused him, much the same as it did to him, but strangely, he could also smell trepidation, fear, and it suddenly all clicked into place.

“Wait...you’ve been thinking I blamed you?” Scott asked in disbelief and he felt his heart break a little as Isaac gave a sad nod, sniffing slightly and wiping his eyes with his wrist.

“She died saving me Scott. It’s my fault. And I...that’s why I thought about leaving, because I thought you blamed me, and I didn't want to be here anymore if you didn't, well you know...” he whispered, his voice tailing off, and Scott closed his eyes sickened with himself, but, strangely, also kind of amused.

They were both as bad as each other.

“Isaac, I don't blame you, you idiot. I could never blame you.” He whispered softly, and he moved a little closer to Isaac and brought him in close, holding him close, rocking him slightly as he made hushing noises in his ear, feeling Isaac’s tears on the shoulder of his tshirt.

“But she’s dead because of me, she was-” Isaac protested, pulling away from him, but Scott took his cheeks in his hands, looking at him fiercely, shaking his head.

“No. No way. It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault, not really. I know we all blame ourselves, me, you, Stiles, Lydia...but deep down, I think we all know that none of us are to blame. It’s no one’s fault Isaac, not even yours, no matter what you think.” he told him, nuzzling him with his nose and Isaac sniffed a little before cocking his head curiously.

“But if you don't blame me, if you don't hate me, then why were you so mad at me? That’s why I’ve been avoiding you, I thought you hated me, that you were angry with me because of what happened.” He told him and Scott shook his head, once again marvelling at how stupid they both were.

“No silly. I didn't mean to snarl at you, we were both kind of having a bad night when I did that. And then, I left you alone because I thought that’s what you wanted, what you needed. I didn't mean to make you think I blamed you. I don't. I never could.” He told him, stroking Isaac’s cheek with the back of his hand and Isaac gave him a small smile.

“So you didn't mean what you said this morning, about her dying to save me?” he asked hopefully, and Scott looked at him in confusion and suddenly it all made sense, clicking into place, the reason Isaac had done a runner this morning.

“Aww Isaac, I never meant it like that. I was actually blaming me, not you.” Scott admitted ruefully and Isaac hesitantly kissed his cheek, nuzzling him as he saw the trace of tears appear in his eyes.

“Hey, if you say it wasn’t me, I say it wasn’t you ok?” he asked softly, kissing his nose and Scott nodded, sniffing a little, and he let out a small watery chuckle.

“You know, I’m finally getting why Stiles gets so annoyed with us. I mean, if we hadn't been so determined to ignore each other and had just talked to each other, then, you know, we could have saved ourselves a lot of pain.” He admitted, grinning a little, and Isaac nodded fairly, also grinning.

“Yeah, that wasn’t exactly clever. But I guess that’s why Stiles is the brains of the outfit, and I’m the beauty, and you’re the brawn.” He said playfully, and Scott arced an amused eyebrow at him.

“Oh really? I’m sorry Isaac, for making you think I hated you. I never could hate you. I love you too much.” He admitted, and pressed a kiss to Isaac’s forehead, smirking in satisfaction as he heard a little moan from Isaac in response.

“I’m sorry too. I guess we both should have talked to each other huh? I’m sorry. So...you want me to stay?” he asked hopefully, a playful smile on his lips and Scott shrugged.

“Well, I’ve now got two new pack members so, you don't really need to stay, but well, I kind of want you to. In fact, I need you to stay. I wouldn’t have gotten through all this without you Isaac. I love you, I love you so much, and I’m through messing around ok?” he asked, taking both of Isaac’s hands in his own, “I want us to be together again. Properly together. For good. Because all I know is I’ve missed you so much when you’ve not been here, or not been talking to me, and it’s just as bad as losing, you know, what we did. I can’t do that anymore. Please Isaac, I need you. I love you with all my heart and that is never going to change. I love you.” Scott intoned in a husky whisper, and Isaac nudged him with his nose, leaning his forehead against his.

“Well...I guess I can stay, I don't really have anywhere else to be,” he said happily, and Scott could smell the joy radiating off him, and feel his heart swelling in delight as Isaac looked into his eyes, “and I love you. I love you so much, in fact, you’re the first person I’ve ever loved like this. I need you too, I hate it when I don't have you and I don't want to do that anymore either. I love you Scott. I love you so, so much.” He whispered, both of them leaning their noses against the other and Scott pulled back, smiling happily.

“That’s good. Because I really do love you Isaac. More than anything.” He said softly, stroking Isaac’s cheek, and Isaac smiled, a different sort of smile, a loving smile, that he had never seen before.

“I love you too.” He said, and kissed Scott, Scott moaning in his throat, his hands grasping in Isaac’s hair as Isaac gently pushed him so he was lying down on the couch, both of them finally and completely reunited, the past behind them, starting all over again, once and for all, and for the first time since Allison had died, it occurred to them both, the Alpha and his prime Beta, that everything truly was going to be alright.

Reluctantly, they broke apart, and Scott stroked Isaac, pulling him down gently and as usual, Isaac nestled into him, Scott’s slightly smaller body curving around Isaac, stroking Isaac’s hair softly as the two of them lay together on the couch, Scott’s hand in Isaac’s, his thumb rubbing across his hand absently as the two of them lay together, together again.

For a while, they lay together in silence, and then they started to talk, about everything, Allison, Chris leaving, Stiles and his new romance, what Scott had done to save Aiden, Scott listening as he giggled as Isaac lamented having missed his soap so much recently, Isaac snickering as Scott complained about Stiles always being right, both of them lamenting how far behind on school work they were (though when Isaac pointed out they could catch up together now all complaints mysteriously dried up) and it wasn’t until Scott was beginning to get sleepy, just holding and stroking his beloved Isaac that Isaac perked up a little and turned so he was looking up into Scott’s face, with an adorable curious expression on his face.

“Are you going to tell me then?” he asked hopefully, and Scott looked confused.

“Tell you what gorgeous?” he asked, kissing the top of Isaac’s head and Isaac propped himself up on his elbows, looking right into Scott’s warm, chocolate brown eyes.

“Why you broke up with me in the first place. I need to know, so I don't do whatever I did again.” He said as though it were obvious and Scott kissed his cheek, shaking his head.

“You didn't do anything sweetheart.” He assured him, looking away from him, trying to avoid it but he knew he was cornered.

“Then why?” Isaac asked impatiently, and Scott sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

“You really want to know don't you?” he asked, resigned to the fact, and Isaac nodded, his face a mixture of impatience, curiosity and pleading puppy dog look.

“Yeah I want to know why you wanted to break up with me in the first place, wouldn’t you?” he asked, poking him in the ribs to hurry him and Scott braced himself.

“Aw crap. Alright, stop poking me already. And please don't hate me...it was Deaton.” He admitted, wincing as he did it.

There was a very pregnant pause, as his words sunk in, and then it finally clicked what he had just said, so Scott quickly wrapped his arms around Isaac’s struggling waist, hating himself as he heard Isaac snarl in fury, seeing his claws extend, feeling the anger, hate and resentment howling off him, but Scott reached up and started stroking Isaac’s cheek with one of his hands, and that did seem to calm him down a little bit, and his boyfriend turned, seething, eyes their beautiful gold, to face Scott, looking seriously pissed.

“Wait a minute, you broke up with me because he told you to?” he demanded furiously, but Scott shook his head urgently, willing Isaac to calm down.

“Honey, please, calm down so I can explain. Deep breath ok? Please? For me?” he wheedled and Isaac, scowling, took a deep breath as asked and Scott used the chance to bring him back down to sit beside him, holding both his hands while Isaac looked ready to kill.

“Hmph. So, what, he said, dump Isaac and you said ‘oh sure thing’?” he asked bitterly, but Scott shook his head.

“No. Nothing like that. It wasn’t long after we got together. He started telling me all this stuff, that prime Betas, basically, the Alpha’s first wolf, you in other words, always got hurt. At first I didn't believe him, but then he started telling me all these stories, about prime Betas. They’re the ones the Alphas kick down onto, like how the twins were abused in that pack they were in. Some of the things that Alphas have done to them, and that’s the ones who weren’t involved. Other packs target them, if the Alpha has a bad day they basically take it out on wolves like you, the rest of the pack attack you to get to me, all sorts of stuff like that. One Alpha ripped their prime Beta’s throat out simply because he refused to help him kill someone. He, he kept telling me all this stuff, warning me that as I got stronger, you would be in more and more danger, from me, from the rest of the pack, from other packs, from other supernatural creatures. Isaac...all the bad guys need to do to break me is to hurt you. When you got electrocuted, it almost destroyed me, I couldn’t cope. I didn't have you, you were dying and all I knew was that it was ripping me apart. You’re one of the most important things in the world to me Isaac. I was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen to you if I stayed with you, afraid someone would hurt you, afraid I would hurt you. That’s why I broke up with you. I wanted to protect you.” He whispered sadly, his eyes downward.

And then Isaac skelped him in the head, making him yelp in pain.

“Ow! Ok, I know, I deserved that, I should never have listened to him but damn that hurt!” he whined and Isaac was looking at him, his expression a mix between amusement and irritation.

“You’re an idiot! Scott, you would never hurt me. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much, you don't have a mean bone in your body you moron. And...considering what we’ve been through the last few weeks, I get hurt whether I’m with you or not numbnuts. And personally, I’d rather get hurt and be with you, then get hurt and not be with you.” He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief, and Scott smiled ruefully.

“I know. I hated myself, breaking up with you. I hated what I did to you, how much I hurt you.” He whispered and Isaac rolled his eyes.

“So...your grand plan to stop me getting hurt was to break my heart and hurt me even more than I possibly could have been if I’d stayed with you?” he asked pointedly, and Scott’s cheeks went red.

“Admittedly not one of my better plans. I was scared Isaac, I was scared I was going to hurt you, that you were going to get hurt because of me, well, differently than you were. I know I was an idiot. I’m so sorry. I never should have broken up with you, it’s the biggest mistake I ever made. And I’m so sorry, for everything. I know now, I never should have listened to him, let him get to me like that. I never should have let him make me feel so scared, let him convince me you were always going to be in danger. Can you-?” he asked hopefully, but he was cut off as Isaac took his face in one hand and kissed him softly, cutting off Scott’s begging apology, and Scott could only realise that he was kissing him, delighted, Isaac didn't hate him.

“You’re an idiot. A stupid, noble, self sacrificing, overprotective idiot! But that’s why I love you so much. Because you’re my idiot.” He said fondly, kissing Scott’s forehead and Scott moaned in pleasure, looking at his boyfriend hopefully.

“You don't hate me?” he asked brightly, and Isaac smiled and shook his head.

“No. I kinda resent you, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you too much.” He assured him, kissing him again, and Scott smiled, at least until Isaac scowled angrily, which Scott didn't need to be a psychic to figure out what was going on in his head.

“But you do hate Deaton?” he asked, and Isaac scowled, fangs bared, eyes glowing gold so Scott pulled him close, cuddling into the edge of the seat and he smiled in relief as Isaac snuggled into his chest as always.

“Yeah. Scott...I don't know what his problem is. But we can’t trust him. He’s dangerous, he’s evil and he’s manipulative, and he’s caused a hell of a lot more harm than good.” He said darkly, and Scott kissed the top of his head, rubbing circles on his belly soothingly, which seemed to be doing the trick, he could feel him calming down.

“Shh. For what it’s worth, I think you’re right about him, all of you. I don't think we can trust him. Not as a pack anyway. But, I don't think he’s evil. I think I know what his problem is. He doesn't care about any of you. Whatever is going on in his head, I reckon he justifies it because of me. Me, he cares about. But you lot, not so much.” He said quietly, and Isaac thought about it, admittedly, it made sense.

“He can’t be trusted. He’s using you, or at least, he wants to use you for something. I don't like him.” He grumbled, and Scott nodded.

“I know you don't. Don’t worry, from now on, I’m going to keep an eye on him. I promise.” He muttered softly, kissing Isaac’s hair, and Isaac nodded and snuggled in to him tightly.

“Good.” He said, holding Scott’s hand and he could feel the tension leaving the room again as Isaac calmed down.

Deciding their problems with Deaton could wait, Scott wrapped his arms tighter around Isaac, keeping him warm as the two of them lay, cuddled together, united again, and then Scott looked down at Isaac hopefully.

“Hey Isaac?” he asked, his puppy dog look on his face and Isaac smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Can we watch Star Wars?” he asked excitedly, and Isaac laughed.

Ten minutes later as Scott snaked his arm around Isaac’s waist, Isaac holding that hand as he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, both of them watching the droids enter Jabba’s palace happily, both of them were thinking one thing as they held each other.

That everything was once again perfect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not far to go now, only a two chapters left after this one so it will be finished tonight
> 
> Thank you to everyone whos read and commented, really means a lot and the first offering of my season four will be up next week!
> 
> Please keep it up!


	36. The Divine Move Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek struggles between dreams and reality, an old villain makes a triumphant return, a malicious family reunion solves a mystery and Deaton's motives become less murky

Two-Pack

 

Derek was sitting in the changing rooms of the school, and considering he had heard rumours of what happened in there, he had expected the place to have an odour, and not the usual one you would smell in the changing room. Strangely, it smelled of nothing at all, and for that matter neither did Stiles, who was standing, arms crossed, leaning against the lockers to the side as Derek sat on the bench, trying to get his head to remember everything that had been in the dream. Despite the trouble he was having inside his own head, he was rather glad that Stiles was there, and it also said a lot for Stiles. After all he had just been through, here he was, standing here being the group therapist just like he always was, even though he was the one most in need of therapy at the moment.

“It was a dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare.” He explained, and Stiles raised a hand to his chin thoughtfully, after all, he had more experience with this than anyone.

“Ok, what happened?” he asked, and feeling soothed, despite the fact that there was no smell, no noise, no nothing other than the two of them, he continued.

“It started with these hunters, the ones who caught Peter and me after we left Cora. It was a family of them, led by a guy named Severo. They broke into my loft.” He explained, and then, vivid as ever, the dream returned.

He was blasted in the chest by a shotgun, slamming him hard onto the table, and suddenly his mind flitted with a relief that Isaac, Cora or the twins no longer lived here, or otherwise they would be in trouble too. As he struggled to regain his footing after the unexpected assault, Severo, backed up several members of the family, approached, Severo looking at him in contempt as he chambered another round, and Derek could feel the blood on his chest and trickling out of his mouth.

Great, wolfsbane of some sort, he thought as he saw a drop of black blood drop to the floor.

“Come my friend, you want to tell us about La Loba?” Severo asked, and Derek, still hunched over, trying to block out the pain, rose, swiping at the blood coming from his mouth.

“Where’s the she wolf?” Severo asked as Derek got to his feet and he looked at him in contempt, but was also, strangely, mildly curious.

Why would so many hunters come looking for a she wolf? After all, there wasn’t even a she wolf left in town. Cora was only a Beta (and, though probably unknown to Scott was also provisionally part of his pack due to Isaac defecting to him), and wouldn’t justify such a heavy response from hunters. True Kali would have justified this, but she was dead. The only other two girls who were supernatural and could fit the bill in town were that Malia girl, who wasn’t a wolf and was a coyote, and Kira, who was obviously a kitsune, but these guys were good, they had to be, there was no reason why they would mistake a kitsune for a werewolf.

He spat some blood on the floor and fixed them all with a steely look and a slight grin, knowing he wasn’t even able to give them what the hell they were looking for. Cora was his baby sister, and while he hadn't been that good an Alpha to her, he was her big brother, and he was damned if these hunters were going to track her down and hurt her because of him.

“You should just go ahead and kill me, because you’re never going to find Cora.” He told them smugly, and to his shock, Severo looked a little confused by this statement.

“Cora? Who the hell is Cora?” he demanded, and Derek looked at him, genuinely puzzled and actually wanting to know who he was really looking for. If he wasn’t here for Cora, then who else could he be looking for, after all, she was the only one who’d been here who even passed as a she wolf now.

However, before he could say anything there was a strange, catlike hiss, and suddenly a flash grenade flew over their heads, bounced off the wall with a ping and immediately started to fill the room with gas, making the hunters turn away from him, weapons raising in panic as Derek squatted down, realising that taking them all on now wasn’t the best move he could make, he was wounded, and getting out of here was the priority, he had to tell Scott, he had to warn the Alpha.

And then another thought occurred to him, if Chris had left town, that meant there was no hunter in town to discourage unhealthy hunters from coming along, but surely they wouldn’t be looking for a female wolf?

Either way he needed to get out of here, and the gas was doing him a favour by shrouding the entire room, all he had to do now was escape the building and go and warn Scott.

“Where are they?” one of the other hunters yelled, and Derek was about to make his move for the door, when there was a low, beastly growl that made Derek hesitate.

That wasn’t a wolf.

That was a cat.

The hunters hearts were pounding in their chests, their fear overcoming the smell of the gas as they looked around, weapons pointing, and Derek was tense, alert for any movement, when there was another snarl and he then heard a clatter as one hunter dropped to the floor.

“Light them up!” another hunter yelled in panic as the snarling continued, and the room was suddenly filled with the flashing barrels of machine guns, the sounds of bullets firing, the smell of gunpoweder, oil and blood as hundreds of bullets were poured everywhere.

However, above the din, there was another snarl and a clatter, and Derek knew another hunter had fallen. The machine gun fire was less now and he hesitantly edged out of his shelter and moved forward, wanting to have any clue as to what was going on when he saw Severo, shotgun in hand, emerging from the mist, his face frantic with shock, pointing a shotgun at him, and then he was blasted once again in the stomach.

And now he was back in the changing room, still devoid of noise, of smell, only having Stiles standing there, looking at him worriedly.

“What was it?” he asked darkly, clearly fearing that whatever La Loba was it was another thing about to bite them all in the ass.

“There’s a lot of myths, about how people can be turned into a werewolf. Usually a bite, there’s one about rainwater,” he recited, knowing that his fear was starting to grow, he had an idea, but it was too terrible to even contemplate, but on the other hand, it made perfect sense. He had been fearing this, dreading it, ever since he had found those bullets the twins had been shot by, and now, he was finally going to voice that great fear, the one that had been plaguing him for days, and he was going to tell Stiles, but he knew, he had to tell someone, and with Chris gone, perhaps even to investigate, someone else needed to know, he needed someone else to bounce ideas off of, and Stiles was the perfect one.

“Drinking rainwater out of the puddle of a werewolf’s print.” Stiles acknowledged, and Derek made a mental note to find out just where Stiles had found all this stuff out one day, and he nodded.

“There’s another one.” He said darkly, his heart pumping in fear, because if it was true, if he was right, then they were all in danger, and now, with Allison dead, the danger would be even greater than ever.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, it wasn’t possible, but then again, it would make sense, it would explain several things, including the identity of whoever had attacked the twins, the hunters searching for La Loba, all of it.

Sounds, voices, the image of Peter slashing her throat flickering in his mind...

Stiles sat down in front of him, looking concerned.

“Derek, if this is all just a dream, why do you look so worried?” he asked suspiciously, and Derek looked up at him helplessly, he wanted this to be a dream, he needed this to be a dream (he would wonder why he was dreaming about Stiles later) because if it wasn’t, then, well for a start he really had been shot which would suck majorly, and secondly, that meant what he feared could be true, that it could be true, that everything that had happened recently unrelated to the Nogitsune was in fact, her...

“Because I don't remember waking up! Tell me, how do you know, how do you know if you’re still dreaming?” he demanded urgently, he needed to know, the one thing that would tell him if this was an Inception like situation or was actually very, badly real.

Stiles looked at him, and it struck Derek as curious that he still had no smell and he recoiled a little before admitting the truth to him.

“Fingers. In dreams you have extra fingers.” He told him, and in unison, the two of them looked at each other before Derek seized Stiles hand and raised it into the air.

One...two...three...four...five...six...

This, this conversation, this was the dream.

Which meant that what was happening in his loft was seriously, deadly real.

Which meant...

He felt himself fall to his knees, blood soaking into his top from two gunshots in the chest and he looked at the wound in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, hunters, here in his loft, a cat of some sort killing them all, and he was now cornered, and without his mind fogged, he realised that it wasn’t Severo who had shot him at all, Severo was lying in a heap on the floor, beside his true assailant, a shotgun in their hand as the mist swirled around them.

“It’s real. You’re real.” He whispered, terror gripping him, it couldn't be, but it was, it was impossible, but it was true and he realised that the entire pack was in very real danger.

The figure strolled out of the mist and Derek looked up, paralysed by shock, by disbelief.

It was Kate Argent, lethal looking scars across her neck as she strolled towards him with that same smug smile he had used to find so appealing but now, he knew better, and knew it only masked true evil.

Kate was alive. She had returned from the dead, and she couldn't have done that as a human. She was the cat. And now, the one who had destroyed his entire family, the one Gerard had gone to war for, one of the most effective, lethal and merciless hunters out there, was here, in Beacon Hills where she had died, in the town where her niece had just been killed simply because of her loyalty to Scott, in the town where the first true Alpha in a millennia lived, she was here, and she was back for blood.

“That’s right Derek. And if seeming me is a surprise, watch this!” she goaded with a smirk, and Derek looked up at her, hardly comprehending what she was saying as her eyes went a glimmering green and her face became furred, blue and marked, and Derek finally realised what she was, what she had done, what had gone wrong.

Peter hadn't killed her, he had turned her.

And like Jackson, her personality as a ruthless, merciless predator had overridden the wolf, and instead, she had become that.

She was no she wolf.

She was a werejaguar.

And with a vicious snarl, she crashed the butt of the rifle into Derek’s skull, and he toppled backwards, his legs bent awkwardly as black blood stained his top, while she allowed herself a smile of pure malice.

Severo and the others were dead, their eyes open and staring, their mouths frozen open in fear, gazing into nothing, their throats ripped open by the claws that she was so very fond of, and she sucked the blood off her index claw, curved and razor like, much thinner and deadlier than the stubby claws wolves had and she strolled leisurely over to Derek’s fallen form, crossing her legs as she approached, and then grabbed Derek by the hair.

Her plan to lure the hunters out had worked perfectly. She knew that by spreading the rumour in the right circles in town, and there were a few (though she had avoided anything Deaton might hear of lest he alert his pet Alpha), she would eventually make sure the hunters would come here, determined to capture La Loba, and they had fallen for it like an overripe fig. And now, all but one of the entire clan was dead, and she had Derek, one of the ones she wanted dead the most, in her grasp to boot.

But...to do it now, when he was unconscious, that wouldn’t be right. She did respect him after all. He might be an idiot, but she did owe the best slaughter of her career to him being such a naive, trusting, loving sap. And, as he had proved before Peter had ripped his claws across her throat, he was a formidable foe.

It wouldn’t do to kill him now.

And besides, she wanted Peter dead first, and if she killed Derek now, there was a chance Peter would never return to town. She had waited this long, she could wait longer.

She would carry out her family’s mission.

Her family would have vengeance.

And she wasn’t going to rest until Scott and his entire pack were wiped off the face of the earth for what they had done to her family, to her brother, to her father, to her sister, to her niece.

They were all going to pay.

But not right now.

For now, she had other uses for Derek. And besides, watching this from afar would be great fun.

So, purring in malicious delight, still holding an unconscious Derek by the hair, she shoved him forward so his head flopped onto his chest and with a roar of savage pleasure, she stuck her index claw into Derek’s neck, right into the brain stem.

See, that was the advantage of being a werejaguar over a werewolf. Cats, jaguars, they were solitary. They didn't need a pack. Which meant all the little tricks that Scott had as an Alpha, that Derek had had when he had been one, she had them all to herself already.

And with a roar of triumph, she ripped the memories, the suspicions, the thoughts, the fears, all of it from his head, making sure he had no recollection that she had ever been here at all, leaving him blissfully thinking she was worm food by now. His mind now clear of all of that, only remembering the hunters, all she had to do was make one little call at the police station and everything would fall into place.

Derek had no idea she was still alive, he didn't even fear it anymore, and would quite happily think she was dead until the time was right.

And with Chris having left town, poor little brown eyes would be totally unaware until it was far too late.

Roaring in triumph, she dropped Derek’s head, his head crashing to the ground and she stood there, savouring her victory, when she heard the footsteps she had been expecting all night.

Araya, an older woman with wicked, calculating little eyes and greying brown hair, edged into the room, shotgun raised, and Kate purred in delight.

“La Loba...” Araya gasped in delight, trying to deny the rage and despair she felt at seeing her son and nephews lying dead on the floor.

“Hello Araya.” Kate said, turning, her eyes flashing a cat like green, and Araya aimed her gun at her, but the werejaguar was already on the move, pouncing across the room, her lethal claws sending the gun flying from her hand, cutting off two of her fingers in the process.

Araya screamed and Kate snarled, slashing her claws upwards, ripping several deep gashes in Araya’s chest, before crashing her hand into her head, sending a shrieking Araya in a spiral that sent her slamming into the wall which she slid down, looking up at Kate in terror, blood spurting from her fingers and chest, her eyes glazed over in shock and fear, a trickle of blood running down her temple, her lip trembling.

“He lied to us, you’re no wolf!” she gasped and Kate smirked, kneeling down in front of her and making the woman scream as she stuck her claws into her knee.

“You’re right about that at least. Now Araya, you and me are going to get out of here, and have a little catch up...and I insist that you tell me everything!” she whispered darkly and she heaved a squirming, panicking Araya up by the neck, her claws drawing more blood from her neck as she did so and with that Kate dragged her prize from the building, Araya crying out for help as she did so, knowing she was finally going to get some answers at last.

 

XX

 

Parrish was sitting in the sheriff’s office, having finished for the day, a glass of whisky beside him, watching intently as the sheriff (also armed with whisky) and Stiles set up the chess board on the sheriff’s desk. Parrish was dressed in a black vneck with a leather jacket over it as he drank his whisky, the sheriff muttering about how this could only make sense to Stiles. The station had been manned by cops requisitioned from nearby towns, and sheriffs as far away as Sioux Falls in South Dakota had also offered their services. But of the ones who actually worked here, he and the sheriff were the only ones left, Cordova having handed in his resignation this morning and was taking a job in San Francisco, which he supposed was perfectly understandable considering how many they had lost in the Oni attack.

But strangely, Parrish didn't feel inclined to go anywhere. He felt like he was here to stay, and as such, the sheriff had bid him come here, and brace himself to learn a lot of stuff he would be quite happy not knowing.

“Alright, this is how I got it all explained to me, for the record Stiles I’d have preferred just to see it in action but obviously, well anyway, good luck. This is a remedial course for me anyway.” John said gruffly, sipping his whisky, and Parish looked at him in confusion.

“Sir, are you sure?” he asked, but Stiles cut him off, looking at him with a smile.

“Yeah, we’re sure. You’re sticking around, and since you’re clearly already crazy, we might as well do the thing properly. Besides, you survived a bunch of demons, there has to be some payoff from that.” He said, and Parish smiled.

“Um, a bottle of whisky wouldn’t go amiss.” He pointed out and John snorted in amusement.

“Fat chance.” He muttered while Stiles glared, and then showed Parish the chessboard, complete with labels.

The black king was now labelled as Scott, which Stiles said was because he was now the Alpha, and was universally loved by his expanding pack and had proven himself with the latest problem. He had a pink strip, which Stiles explained to him meant he was a werewolf. Beside him was Isaac, the black queen (which he begged both his father and a smirking Parish not to tell Isaac for fear he would hurt him as a result), and was also in pink because he was the prime Beta and Scott’s boyfriend. Derek, Ethan and Aiden, all also in pink, were black pawns and were also all wolves. Stiles himself was the black bishop beside the king, and was written in silver as he had been the Nogitsune and was on red paper, signifying he was now human. Beside him was Kira as the black knight, marked with orange as she was a Kitsune, and beside her was Lydia, marked with green, and she was the black rook as she was a banshee.

“With me so far?” Stiles asked hopefully, and to John’s surprise, Parish nodded, he wished he grasped it, he was still totally confused.

There were two more black pieces, the other knight, which was Peter. Stiles then told Parish everything about him and explained that while he was a werewolf, due to the pink paper, he had come back from the dead and was the reason half the crap that happened happened. Beside him was the other black rook, which was blue to mark him as a druid, and Stiles explained he was the furthest away from the king because the pack didn't trust him.

“Alright, so that explains the black side, this side?” Parish asked, and Stiles launched into an explanation of that side as well.

The sheriff was the white king (which he dismissed as an attempt to get a higher allowance) and was on red paper as he was human. Melissa was beside him as the white queen, also on red (John looked oddly furtive when Stiles said that, not that he noticed). Stiles then pointed sadly to the white knight beside Melissa, saying that was Allison, who was on purple paper as she had been a hunter, and had also been Scott’s first love, and John clapped his son’s shoulder when he looked as though he was about to lose the struggle to stop himself crying, but after he swallowed a couple of times and rubbed his arms, he moved on. He then explained that the other white knight was Chris, on purple paper, being the only hunter left in town and furthest away from anything to do with Scott since his displeasure that Allison had loved a werewolf hadn't gone over well, which Stiles remembered with a smile. Parrish then asked about the other purple paper, on a white pawn, and Stiles then explained that everything that happened with Peter involved only happened because she had done what Kate had done in the first place, and listed everything she had done over the years, to his great disgust. Burning down a house filled with children just to kill a few werewolves.

He then moved along the other pawns, saying the one in front of John was Cordova on red paper (who was only a pawn because he was leaving), Meredith who was on green (opposite Lydia’s as she was also a banshee), there was another orange paper opposite Kira’s knight which was her mother (whose very name made both John and Stiles scowl furiously) and the blue paper opposite Deaton was Morrell, who Stiles explained was the twins former emissary and only slightly less annoying than her brother, which Parrish grinned in response to.

He then pointed to the two bishops, one of which was red, which signified Danny and was opposite Ethan’s pawn, and Malia (her name written with love hearts around it and John had had to prod Stiles to get him to pay attention as he seemed to stray off into some memory when he mentioned her name) was written in gold due to her being, to quote, ‘his coyote’, which he said with a silly grin on his face which made John groan wearily.

And then it was only the two remaining rooks, one of which was Parrish, who was fairly pleased with his, since Stiles decided he was a cool dude who was sticking around, blushing a little as he said it, and then he pointed to the other one, which was Jackson, which had been marked with yellow and was now pink, which prompted a huge explanation of the Kanima debacle.

“Well I’m just as lost as ever I was. What makes, god help me, Malia,” and as expected Stiles perked up even at the mention of her name, “a coyote and not a wolf?” he asked, and Stiles frowned.

“We don't actually know.” He admitted lamely, and John shook his head.

“Well shouldn’t you have asked her that before you asked her out?” he asked in amusement, and Stiles shrugged.

“Hey, I’ve been through a lot, my brains not working properly yet. And besides, she was wild in the forest for eight years, we’re lucky she knows how to have, well how she knows half the stuff she knows.” He said, stopping himself quickly and Parrish sniggered, knowing full well what Stiles had been thinking about.

“Do you get any of this?” John fired at Parrish, who nodded.

“Well it seems pretty self explanatory to me. Scott is now the supernatural top dog around here as he’s the Alpha, and Isaac, Derek and the twins are all his werewolf pack members. Peter isn't because he caused all this trouble in the first place, and he’s also a resurrected werewolf, and he only did what he did because of Kate, who’s purple, as is Allison and Chris because they’re all hunters. Lydia is green and so is Meredith because they’re both banshees but only Lydia is in the pack, all the humans are on red, including Stiles who is part of Scott’s pack, Kira and her mother are orange since they’re kitsunes and her mother is the reason Allison is dead, Deaton and Morrell are blue because they’re druids but are both fairly useless and shady, and Jackson was once a kanima and is now a werewolf.” He recited proudly and John blinked in disbelief, while Stiles grinned.

“You got all that from that? I-I...I could grow to dislike you Kyle. Where were you eight years ago when I needed a good babysitter, your brain works in the same way his does. Can you make it so I can grasp it?” he asked weakly and Parrish smiled.

“It’ll be on your desk first thing sheriff. Night. Night Stiles.” He said fondly and the other two bade him goodnight as he left the room.

So, the supernatural existed, and Beacon Hills was a nexus for everything supernatural under the sun, and now he was wrapped up in it. Ah well, at least his job wouldn’t be boring.

He was about to go out the door when the phone started to ring. Cursing, as Cordova must have been in the toilet, he picked it up.

“Beacon Hills Sheriff Department.” He said in greeting, and he heard a woman’s voice, panting on the other end.

“I just saw, please, you need to get to the Beacon Heights apartment building, I saw a man, he’s covered in blood, I think he’s killed someone!” she said frantically into the phone, and Parrish suppressed a groan, after all the death in town recently, seriously, someone else now too?

“Ma'am, just calm down and tell me everything!” he said patiently, earning a questioning look from John as he came out of the office, frowning.

He got her to tell him the exact address and she begged him to hurry, saying four people vanished into the building and she had heard gun shots, a lot of them, there was yelling...and then she hung up abruptly.

“Ma'am? Ma'am?” Parrish yelled, trying to get her back but she had clearly gone.

“What have we got?” John asked and Parrish sighed.

“She says someone might have been killed at Beacon Heights, she heard machine gun shots. She’s afraid someone might be dead.” He informed him and John sighed.

“Here we go again.”

 

XX

 

Derek had awoken to find the four dead bodies on the floor, blood pooling out from each of them. What had happened here, he couldn't remember, the last thing he remembered, well what was the last thing he remembered?

He didn't know, he couldn't remember. And these four people, hunters by the looks of them, were all dead, their throats ripped open, but he couldn't remember what had happened. He could have done this, they were in his loft, but he couldn't remember killing them. He wouldn’t have killed them, he didn't want to kill, not anymore, besides Scott would never forgive him if he had killed these people. But it could have been in self defence, that would make sense, after all, they were in his loft.

But why couldn't he remember?

He looked down at his hands, resisting the urge to vomit. They were covered in blood. He extended his claws frightfully, panicking, he couldn't remember doing this, he couldn't remember killing anyone, but as he extended his claws, he saw skin and blood caked on them, making him shake.

Derek looked around in panic, his heart hammering in his chest. Four hunters were in his loft, and those four hunters were now lying dead on the floor, their throats slashed open, blood pooling out of them, he himself was also covered in blood and had blood and skin caked under his claws. Derek looked down at his chest, vaguely remembering the ghost of pain in his chest, and saw that there was a large pool of blood on his tshirt and as he moved, he winced in pain, yes, there was definite pain, but he had no idea what had happened, and now, to make matters worse, he was standing in the middle of four bodies, with no idea of what had happened or how he had gotten there, and it looked as though he was the one who had killed him.

What was going on?

He felt nauseated, he was in pain, and he couldn't remember what had happened. Logical thought was finally starting to take over however, to his great relief.

He didn't know if he had killed these people, these hunters, but at the moment that didn't matter. He lifted his top and growled in pain as he saw that he had indeed been shot, two rounds had buried themselves in his chest, which he reasoned, may explain his absence of memory of what had happened, if they were wolfsbane there was no telling what sort of effect it might have had on him. He looked in despair at the bodies on the floor, trying to wrap his head around this.

Right, he must have been in here, and these four hunters had barged in, but of course he had no idea what they were looking for, he couldn't remember. Information possibly, or him personally, but he didn't recognise any of them, but with hunters that didn't mean anything. He had clearly been shot twice, by persons unknown, and now, there were four dead people on the floor and he was covered in their blood.

He had killed them. These men were dead because of him, he was the reason they were dead. They had been intruders, but considering how he had killed them, what had happened, what he was...what was he going to do?

Four people dead, he was covered in their blood, their flesh was under his claws, from anyone else’s point of view, he was already guilty. But there was the fact that he couldn't remember, that had to mean something. Killing for werewolves, it was significant. It changed more than your eye colour, it left a mark, a mark in the mind, like a flare or a burn or something, you would never be able to forget that you had killed someone. And he couldn't remember, he couldn't remember anything, the last thing he remember was the loft door starting to open, which he hadn't been expecting. It could be possible that he hadn't killed them, just possible, even if the evidence was very damning.

Either way, he needed help.

This was a supernatural murder, and with the rampage of the Oni, the town had had enough of them recently not to add these to the roster. He needed help without it being splayed everywhere that someone had had their throats ripped out with claws belonging to some beast. He knew the sheriff was a good man, a decent man, he would listen at the very least, help him figure this out.

And he also needed Scott. This loss of memory was terrifying him, he couldn't remember this. He had once encountered an Omega who had been so brutally traumatised over his life that he suffered blackouts, and that when he blacked out, his body wasn’t his own, and the wolf took over, and virtually killed anyone in its path. If that was what had happened to him, if he was becoming that sort of monster, he needed to know. He knew he couldn't deal with what Stiles had just been through, if he was doing things like this, he would need to know, so he could be stopped. If he was being consumed by the beast, if he truly was becoming a monster, he needed to know now, before he hurt anyone, well, before he hurt anyone else.

Scott would be able to find out, he could look inside his mind, find out the truth, find out if he really had killed those people. It was distasteful, he didn't want to involve Scott in something like this, but he had no choice, he had to know if he was a danger, and he had to know now, before it was too late. He needed Scott.

And Stiles, Stiles would understand, Stiles would be helpful, he always was, between the three of them they could piece together what happened here...

And then the loft door opened, revealing the sheriff with the young deputy standing right beside him, both of them with weapons drawn, eyeing the scene and him warily, and Derek suddenly realised what had happened.

Someone had reported the murders to the police, that was why they were here, someone had heard him slaughtering those men, and now, they were here, here to bring him down, or bring him in.

“Derek...put your hands in the air son.” John warned, his gun ready, and he nodded slowly, doing as instructed.

“Sherriff, I swear, I have no idea, I can’t remember what’s happened, I don't know who these men are, or-” he began but John patted the air to quieten him.

“Calm down. Alright, Parrish, you better call this in. Derek, you say you don't remember anything?” he asked, and Derek nodded insistently.

“Yes, I was just about to call you, I woke up and found them all lying there, and I’m...”

“Covered in their blood.” Parrish supplied softly, and Derek nodded worriedly.

“Yes. Look, I-I don't remember attacking them. I didn't do it, or if I did, I have no idea that I did. This wasn’t me! Please, you have to believe me, I didn't do this!” he protested, his eyes getting steadily wider and more wild as he ranted.

“Look, you need to calm down. We’ll sort this out, alright? Parrish?” the sheriff asked, and he moved forward, looking grim, and Derek was looking at them worriedly, increasingly agitated that the sheriff still had his gun covering him.

“Look you have to believe me, I have no idea what’s going on here, and they were in here, I don't remember anything at all but even if I did, which I didn't, well...” he cried worriedly, and Parrish laid a hand on his arm soothingly.

“Derek we don't know anything yet, and neither do you. We’ll get to the bottom of it though. But for now, we need to take you in ok? Not because we believe you did it, but as a precaution, and we need to get evidence from you.” He said, and Derek looked at him wildly.

“I didn't do it, I know I’m covered in their blood but I didn't do it! Please believe me!” he roared, and the sheriff nodded grimly.

“We do son, just leave it with us. But for now, sadly, we need to take you in. Derek Hale, you are under arrest on suspicion of four counts of murder. You have the right to remain silent, bearing in mind that anything you do say can be used against you in a court of law. I’m sorry Derek, for what it’s worth...I don't think you did this, but we don't have a choice, we only just scraped through one competence proceeding, we don't need another one. We’ll sort this out at the station alright?” the sheriff said and a panicking Derek snarled desperately as Parrish put handcuffs around his wrists.

“Wait, I didn't do this, I swear I wouldn’t, ask Scott, please, call Scott, he can get me off, I never did it, he can prove it, let me go!” he roared angrily, and Parrish snarled in annoyance behind him, recoiling slightly as Derek’s claws grew a little.

“We believe you, we just need to do this as a precaution ok, we’ll figure it out at the station!” he yelled, but it was too late.

Derek’s agitation, his fear, his desperation, combined with the wolfsbane in his body, all suddenly combined and he gave out a pained roar and collapsed to the ground, dimly aware of how much like blood he smelled before he gave out a scream, feeling as if he was on fire. He heard a panicked Parrish and John calling his name as he started to convulse on the floor, his head feeling as if it was on fire, his heart pounding like a train, and as Parrish tried to stop the process, he gave a final shudder and felt himself going still as the world went black.

 

XX

 

Kate smiled as she watched the paramedics take the four dead bodies from the building. That hadn't been nearly as satisfying as watching them take Derek’s all but lifeless body, covered in the blood of her victims, beautifully framed for crimes that he didn't commit. And now, the pack would be distracted by what was going on with Derek, and wouldn’t be paying attention to what she was up to, and best of all, Derek would be clueless once again to her continued existence.

Derek was framed, and with a bit of luck, would be convicted for her crimes, particularly when all the blood and skin under his fingers was enough to get all the DNA evidence they needed.

The pack would hopefully be split in their opinions regarding him, and regardless, would all be too busy dealing with the fallout of what she had framed him for to worry about much else.

Yes, this was all going according to plan.

And now, she had a long overdue catch-up with Araya on the cards to find out just who it was who was trying to kill her.

 

XX

 

“So what was your plan, split up Scott and Isaac and hope he eventually made you a race of natural born true Alphas?” Morrell challenged as she leaned on her brother’s examination table, and her brother glared at her.

“It’s complicated Marin.” He told her curtly, and she sighed wearily.

“Alan, even if you had managed to keep Scott from Isaac, there was no guarantee that that would work. After all, since they’re so rare, there’s no guarantee that Scott would be able to create an army of true Alphas anyway, and even if by some miracle it did happen, do you really think they would let a family of true Alphas grow into maturity? And on top of that, it would take years, decades!” she said in exasperation and Deaton glowered at her.

“I know that Marin. That wasn’t my intention. I was trying to make sure Scott stayed focused, which his relationship with Isaac endangers.” He told her irritably, and she glowered at him.

“Oh, that’s such a good idea, because Scott’s such an unconnected boyfriend, you were the one moaning about how hopeless he was when he was in love with Allison and you got him at the end of each day, and that was when he was only a Beta. I’m the poor sap who had to see him stare at her soppy eyed for months, even if you did manage to keep him from Isaac he would eventually find someone else then you’d be right back to the beginning.” She ranted waspishly, and Deaton sighed.

“I’m not saying it was a particularly inspired plan, I know it wasn’t. But Marin, he is the first true Alpha in a millennium. Neither side has noticed him yet, or at least, not until he saved Aiden the way he did. That’s why I didn't want him to save him. Well that, and the fact that they’re corrupted considering your old master was what he was.” He said tartly, and she rolled her eyes.

“Deucalion was a monster yes, no one’s denying that. But, oddly, the twins are considerably untainted. They’re not completely pure obviously, especially Aiden as he has the more murderous impulses out of the two of them, but despite being Deucalion’s strong arm for so long, their youth and the fact that Lydia and Danny both mean so much to them means that they are being purified of some of their past sins. And as their emissary, I knew a lot of things about them. You see them as nothing more than Deucalion’s thugs, but I know about their past. They still have the capacity to be redeemed, and Scott and the people they both love are giving them that chance. And you know as well as I do that Scott needs to build up his pack, and considering they’re less than happy with you at the moment, and Derek’s record is less than stellar in the Alpha department, having two former Alphas might help Scott.” She explained calmly and he sighed wearily

“Yes, but now, by saving Aiden, both sides will now know he exists. The fact that we had a true Alpha was to be our trump card, I didn't want him being realised so quickly, and I certainly didn't need the former prime Beta of a failed Alpha being his boyfriend. He gives his pack too much power over him, and now he and Isaac are back together which means he’ll be even less inclined to do what needs to be done. And the twins, they’re even worse, they’ll corrupt him simply by their very presence! He works the pack as a democracy, and considering what’ll be coming for him, that simply won’t cut it, I’m trying to help him to survive!” he cried in exasperation, pounding his fist on the table, and she sighed.

“I know you are, but you’re going about it the wrong way. And Alan, you’ve known Scott for years, he’s a natural leader, that’s kind of why he’s the true Alpha. He doesn't rule through fear, or brutality, or aloofness and indifference, and also isn't a raving psycho, and all of the above account for every other Alpha who’s passed through the town since Scott became a werewolf. He rules through love, respect, friendship, kindness, and you know that Alan. You used his good nature against him, and made him break up with Isaac, when you know full well that by being with him, it will only make him stronger. I know you want to be the guiding hand behind him, teaching him, but you’ve overplayed your hand. That isn't Scott. That might have worked with Derek, not him. And it’s pretty sad that I’m the one who’s telling you that since you’ve been both mentor and father for the better part of three years.” She lamented, and he sighed, looking at her helplessly.

“I know that Marin. I don't want him to change, but I need him to be strong. There are powers out there, as you well know, much more powerful and more dangerous than even Deucalion and the Nogitsune. I’m trying to make sure he survives! And for the moment, he’s too kind, too naive, too trusting, and it’s dangerous. I want to make sure he’s prepared, that he’s safe, that he can meet any threat when it comes, and with the others surrounding him, I just fear he won’t be able to meet the danger, they’ll make him soft.” He whispered, but she shook her head.

“No, they’ll make him strong! He’ll thrive from his connection to them. Why are you so determined on this anyway?” she asked, though she knew full well why, it was something that was never far from her brother’s mind.

“You know why! He’s the first true Alpha in a millennium! And we have him here, in Beacon Hills. He’s the key Marin, he can help free our people!”

She sighed wearily.

“Alan, I know you hate our lot in life, and I know many of our people do. But...you do know what this could cause right? This could blow up. You know as well as I do that your masters aren't the only danger!” she insisted and he clenched his fist angrily.

“They’re not my masters.” He growled, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yes they are, whether you want them to be or not. That’s the nature of slavery. Besides, it isn't as if our side is any better. They’re just as corrupt. Alan, you need to be careful, you’re playing a very dangerous game, and with Scott announcing himself to the world like that, all the old tensions are about to flare up. Both sides will want him, the old resentments and tensions will kick in, and this town will become a battleground! This...this is the beginning. And you know that don't you? There’s only one road this path goes, simply because Scott even exists. War.”

Alan deflated and he looked at her, his eyes pained.

“I don't want a war, but I do want to see our people free! You might have turned your back on our people but I haven’t. And yes, I know where this could lead. It’s already beginning, both sides have to know he exists now. But...imagine if we could be free, if we could bring an end to all of this!” he insisted, and something, finally, made sense to her.

“That’s why. That’s why you did it. That’s why you had Scott, Stiles and Allison power up the nemeton! To make Beacon Hills...” she declared, her eyes wide in realisation.

“A nexus of power yes. By doing that, I’ve stayed my master’s hand, at least from a distance. Actually, neither side will risk harming the nemeton, not when it’s the only one on the continent, and is also the true alpha’s seat of power. I’ve stayed their ambitions by doing what I did.” He explained to her, and she smirked a little, impressed despite herself.

“True. But Alan...you knew where the nemeton was. You’ve always known, you knew full well where Jennifer was holding her hostages. By Aveta, you took me to see it when we were kids, you showed me it when I came back to remind me of my roots. You think Scott and his friends are pissed at you now? If they ever find out that you used them, if they find out you endangered their loved ones simply to further your own aims...they will never forgive you. In fact they will probably kill you, and Scott will never let you use him for anything again.” She warned and he looked so very old, and weary, and scared, that she patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“I know. I hate what I did. But I had to do it. It had to be done.” He told her, and she nodded, then looked at him curiously.

“Out of interest, who did you do it for? Them, or us?” she asked, but before he could answer, a voice spoke up from the doorway.

“Yes, I was rather wondering that myself.”

Both of them turned in shock, Morrell’s hair whipping around to see a young girl, probably the same age as Scott and the others, standing there in the doorway. Dressed in a black tank top with black jeans, she could have just walked in off the street, but both druids knew better, they could feel the power radiating off her. Her hair was a sort of dark blonde bordering on brown at the tips, and hung easily past her shoulders, but her brown eyes, they held none of Scott’s warmth, they were cold, haughty and supremely confident. And then her eyes changed to glimmering black orbs, made up of thousands of tiny little eyes, like an insect and Morrell and Deaton’s blood went cold in unison.

There was no mistaking her. Only one teenager in the entire world could hold herself with such confidence, such arrogance, such power.

Deaton bowed and Morrell curtsied, both of them keeping their eyes on the floor.

“Princess Melody.” Deaton greeted in shock, and she allowed herself a small smile.

“Yes Deaton, remember me? The daughter of your master? Slave?” she hissed angrily as she swept into the room, beckoning them up as she did so, and Deaton raised a protective hand in front of his sister who was looking at the young royal in fear.

“Of course princess.” He assured her and she smiled a little before hoisting herself onto the table, and she extended her hand to him, which he hurried to kiss.

“That’s better. My mothers are not happy with you Alan, they are very unhappy indeed. Remember my mothers? You know, the one who you assured you would be a good spy for when you begged to remain in town? The queen?” she asked, and he nodded hurriedly.

“Of course I do your grace, I have just been...”

“A failure. You have failed Deaton. You haven’t kept my mothers abreast of the developments in town. You didn't even tell them that you had encountered the fugitive Deucalion, despite the fact that doing so might have earned you your freedom,” she said, smiling a little as she saw Deaton’s eyes flicker slightly, “yes, I’m serious, if your information had led to the capture of the so called Demon Wolf, you would have been rewarded. You failed to tell them that a Nogitsune had been freed, knowing how dangerous and chaotic, and how risky suck creatures are! You also didn't tell the queen that your plan to reactivate the nemeton had succeeded. Your reports have been ever more infrequent of late, and quite frankly, it’s disappointing.” She purred and Deaton and Morrell both gulped.

“I will do better my lady.” He promised and she smirked, and patted his cheek fondly.

“Oh I know you will. My mothers are very interested in our little true Alpha. They are even more so when you consider the nemeton is in town. In fact, both of them, and my dear brother, have taken a very real interest in Beacon Hills. A personal interest in fact.” She told him with a smug smile and Morrell finally broke her silence, though earned a look that made it clear that Melody thought she was no higher than a dung beetle on her respect scale.

“The queen is coming here?” she squeaked, terror flooding her voice, and Melody smiled.

“Why yes, she is coming here. And she is most displeased with your brother’s bungling. So displeased, she might let my brother vent his sadistic frustrations onto him and everyone he holds dear.” She said gleefully, and both druids exchanged frightened looks.

“Prince Zadan?” Morrell whispered in fear, and Melody smiled.

“Yes. But don't worry, we have time in which to convince my mothers of your loyalty, and your good intentions, and your usefulness. Do well doctor, and you may spare yourself a grisly existence under my brother. The rest of my family will be coming here, but not for some time. So don't worry Alan, you have a stay of execution. Serve me well, and you will be rewarded.” She said kindly, and he nodded, fear flooding him.

“Whatever you wish princess.” He assured her, and she smiled.

“Just as well. Because as of now, I am now your immediate superior. Don't look so surprised Marin, after all, you don't think the council would send the princess just to remind Deaton of his responsibilities do you? That’s what the generals and our other agents are for.” She told them sweetly as she slid off the table, assuming her true form, and both of them bowed low once again.

“As of now, I am in sole command of all Beasturo activities in Beacon Hills. As of now, Deaton, you report to me, as if I were my mothers. As of now, this town is mine!” she declared, her sweet voice suddenly deadly and terrible in her true form.

She then assumed her human form once again, and smiled.

“Any questions?” she asked brightly, as both Deaton and Morrell trembled in fear before her.

 

XX

 

He heard the door open behind him, but before he could turn to face the intruder in his apartment come sick bed, they had rolled something to his feet, and he looked down at it in mild shock. It was Araya’s head, severed from the rest of her body by jagged, savage claws, blood having caked around the neck, her face frozen in a final mask of terror.

He nodded, taking that in his stride.

“All the hunters you sent after me are dead.” She said, prowling into the room and he sighed.

“You ought to be dead.” He told her, though admittedly, now she was here, in his grasp, he was so very glad she wasn’t.

“Oh really? Because Peter Hale ripped my throat open? Because I should have killed myself like Victoria did? Or because the hunters that you hired should have killed me? Which is it daddy?” Kate asked, coming around his wheelchair to face her father, and he gave a grim chuckle, coughing up black blood as he did so as he beheld his daughter, his little girl.

He had never been a fair father, he had known that. Kate had always been his favourite, there was no denying that. He had hired Araya and her family to hunt down a female werewolf, at least that was what he had assumed she would be when he first learned she wasn’t in the coffin they had put her in, knowing full well Chris wouldn’t and that his loyalties had changed. But now she was here, his daughter, she was back, returned from the dead, albeit not quite what she once was.

“Either or. The code dictates after all.” He said impassively, and she rolled her eyes, scowling at him.

“I seem to remember that you’re the one who threw out the code after my untimely demise. Anyway, I figured I could do more good alive than dead. And besides...we can’t really afford to lose anyone else. Did Chris tell you what happened to Allison?” she asked, her voice wavering sadly, and he nodded grimly.

“Chris told me before he left.” He replied darkly, and she hissed, allowing his old hunter’s eyes to see two pointed fangs in her mouth.

“Killed, because of Scott. Killed because she fell for him, killed because she loved a werewolf. And Chris...he hasn’t even done anything, my niece, his daughter, is dead, because of that blasted pack that he let run loose, and he’s letting them get away with everything. He’s lost his edge, he’s not a hunter anymore. He’s gone soft, and now Allison’s gone. And the real reason she’s dead is lording it over the town.” She growled, and Gerard snorted derisively.

“And what do you plan to do about it? The boy is virtually untouchable now.” He growled, and she smirked, the same smug smirk she always had when she got an idea in her head.

“Actually, funny you should mention that. You know, Araya was very chatty before her untimely demise. She told me all sorts of things, including things about you dad...you know, like the government and their interest in you...in the Directive.” She purred, eyes flashing green and he fidgeted a little, no one was meant to know about that but him, true he had told Araya but she was an old ally, and had many contacts that he had needed, contacts she had provided in exchange for the funds for her and her clan’s operation to hunt down his daughter.

But now everything had changed.

He had wanted her hunted down because he had believed her to be a monster, a werewolf. He hadn't wanted his daughter to be that, but now, now he knew different. She clearly wasn’t a wolf, she was something else. And it was clear that other than that new addition, she was still his little girl, the daughter he had been proud to raise, the daughter he had been proud to follow when his wife had died.

“The Directive...” he began and she smirked happily.

“Is only the beginning. See daddy, when I came back, I vowed to myself that I was going to do everything in my power to destroy Peter Hale, Derek Hale and our sweet little brown eyed Scott McCall. And now, everything has changed. Allison is dead, my brother is useless, and Scott is the first true Alpha in a millennium. You know as well as I do what that means.” She purred maliciously, and he allowed himself a small smile.

“Of course I do. What are you getting at?” he asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“See, my plans have changed. Don't get me wrong, I want to destroy Scott’s pack, I won’t rest until I’ve ripped the guts out of his dear Stiles, sliced his twin bodyguards in two, run that kitsune through with her own sword, rip out the throat of that banshee, and torn the head off of his beloved Isaac. But...think of what that pack has cost us. And then, consider, what their kind has cost us! Victoria, Allison, Uncle Alexander, me, even you....all of us have been destroyed in some way because of what they are. So, why kill myself, when I can do us all so much good?” she asked, and he sat up a little straighter, wondering where she was going with this.

“Good? As a whatever you are? You’re a monster Kate.” He reminded her and she smiled, showing her fangs.

“I’m better. I’m a werejaguar.” She purred, and he suddenly got on the same train of thought as she was on, she was a werecat, which meant...

“That could be made to work.” He said cautiously, and she smiled, squatting down so she could look her father in the eye.

“Scott is a true Alpha, the first in a millennium. You know as well as I do that every power out there is now going to be looking to Beacon Hills, trying to get him to validate their existence. Add the fact that the nemeton is here...Beacon Hills is going to become a battleground. There’s too much power here now for it not to be. They’ll be after Scott, they’ll be after the nemeton. And they’ll all be so concerned by their lust for power that they won’t be looking at what else is going on.”

“Hunters, hunters could be used, they’ll be watching too. A true Alpha will lure them all out, it could give us the opportunity we need to take them all down.” He said, smiling deviously, and she patted his knee.

“Think bigger dad! You are helping the government build the Directive. You’re also one of the most respected hunters in the business. Scott’s presence is making both sides tense already. All they need is a little push, and both sides will plunge right into endless civil war, with sweet little Scott right in the middle!” she said with relish, eyes flashing green in her excitement.

“With the Directive, and an army of hunters, we could go all the way.”

“And then when the time is right...” she said, finishing his thoughts as he finally realised what her real plan was.

It was brilliant, simple, elegant, but brilliant. And even better, they wouldn’t need to do anything, all they had to do was a bit of tweaking, and then they could just sit back and watch the show.

“That’s my girl!” he growled proudly and she smiled, rising to her full height.

“We can do it dad, between my new nature and your contacts, your abilities, we can manage it. We have the resources, the contacts...all the factions need is a little...push, and then we all get what we want. And above all, the best part of it is that we can make them all pay, for me, for you, for Victoria, for Allison! We can make them all suffer!” she snarled savagely, and he nodded.

“It can be done, and with the Directive doing what they’re doing in Africa right now, we might not even need to wait. Kate, this is it, this is what we’ve always wanted, the thing we’ve been waiting for. The key!” he exclaimed, and she nodded, eyes now a blazing green.

“So daddy, no more hit squads?” she asked, and he smiled.

“None, I promise. From now on, we’re in this together. And, sad though it is, your brother needs to be left behind.” He admitted, and she shrugged, and bent down close to her father.

“And do you want to know the best part about my transformation daddy?” she asked playfully, and he looked at her sceptically.

“What?”

“Werecats aren't affected by wolfsbane!” she snarled, and he screamed as she plunged her claws into him, and his entire body felt as if it was on fire as she drained him of his affliction, black veins trickling up her arm.

Growling, her true form revealed to her father at last, she smiled as she pulled her claws out of him, Gerard staring at the wound on his wrist in amazement. And, with a wide smile, he pulled himself to his feet, feeling better than he had done in years.

The cancer was gone. And so was the poison. No black fluid coming from any orifice, the perpetual fatigue and nausea gone. His strength returning, his hands grasping as they flexed, finding his feet for the first time in months. His mind clearing, his eyes sharpening.

He was cured, and felt like a man twenty years younger. Kate had removed the plague Scott had visited upon him, the plague that made sure he wasn’t a werewolf, the plague that had saved his life but doomed him at the same time. The wolfsbane was gone, the lingering effects of the wolf in his system now nullified by their removal, which had been all that was keeping it there. Now, he was fully human. He was completely human, and his body was his own, no cancer, no lycanthropy, nothing more than good, red, human blood in his veins.

He was restored, he was back, and it was all thanks to the daughter he had rashly been trying to kill.

“Remember this?” Kate asked silkily, and he gave a low chuckle as she passed him the hilt of his broadsword, which he took in both hands feeling the power of a hunter rush through his veins, feeling his strength return after so long away.

“That’s my girl!” he said, fiercely proud, and with her watching in delight, he plunged the sword through his wheelchair, ripping it asunder before turning to embrace his daughter, Kate, the werejaguar who, combined with her father, would change the world once and for all.

The beginning of the end began here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kate is scheming with Gerard, both of them as twisted and evil as each other, there's a princess in Beacon Hills and poor Derek has been arrested, this is leading directly into my new season obviously
> 
> Oh and Mother of Dragons from Game of Thrones should definitely be played when Kate makes her appearances in this chapter by the way
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, one chapter to go!


	37. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is stuck with Ethan winding him up, Stiles gives Scott a new perspective and Isaac and Scott have a heart to heart

Two-Pack

 

Aiden was unhappy. While he had drastically improved, there was still no sign of him getting out of this hospital, and he was going ever so slightly stir crazy being stuck in there. As he was now out of danger, it also meant he didn't get visitors expect from at proper visiting hours unless Melissa came in to talk to him, and while that did cheer him up, he would rather see the rest of the pack. Ethan was there every day, sometimes with Danny in tow, and Scott, Isaac and Stiles were there frequently and even Kira had popped her head in. But Lydia still hadn't been in to see him, he’d been in here for two weeks now, and he hadn't heard from her. As soon as he had been able to, he had sent her texts, called her, to no avail, she hadn't picked up, answered or anything. Apparently she hadn't even asked Ethan how he was, hadn't sent a card and was apparently doing everything in her power not to be in any way connected with her boyfriend.

Aiden had promised himself, told himself repeatedly, that he wasn’t bothered by this. And at first he hadn't minded, after all, she had just lost her best friend, and he hadn't exactly helped her by getting himself stabbed by one of the Oni. But now, well, he was kind of hurt. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone (though Ethan knew full well and he suspected the others all knew too) but he was kind of upset that she apparently didn't even care enough to come and see him after he had very nearly died. Was he being unreasonable in wanting her to visit, in just wanting to talk to his girlfriend? And...well to at least find out if she did care?

“You ok?” Scott asked as he flicked half heartedly through the comics that Isaac had brought him this week, and Aiden shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He brushed off, not looking at his Alpha and Scott looked at him sadly, the sadness he felt colouring the air with his scent, and Scott laid a hand on Aiden’s shoulder and Aiden turned and looked at him as if he were standing to attention and he gave his Alpha a shy smile, and Scott felt the tumult of emotions that Aiden felt towards him at the moment wash over him, and he had to shake his head a little bit to clear it.

He had moved heaven and earth to save Aiden, it was only natural that Aiden would be thankful, but wow, the slam of emotions, too many for him to decipher, that he got every time Aiden and he were together like this was taking a bit of getting used to. He smiled down at Aiden, who did seem to perk up a little bit.

“Hey, you can talk to me you know, if you want to. You’re pack now, nothing’s going to change that ok? You’re one of mine now, got it? No matter what.” He told him, and Aiden nodded, smiling slightly, seeing what Scott was really saying.

No matter what was going on with him and Lydia, he wasn’t going to be kicked out of the pack. And, strangely, Aiden felt himself relaxing a little bit. He still wanted to see her, and he was hurt that she didn't seem to care enough to even visit when he had nearly died, but at least he had the pack who cared about him. It was a strange feeling, having so many people other than Ethan care about him. And what Scott had done to save him, he hadn't done anything to deserve that, yet Scott had done it anyway, he had amassed all the power he possibly could have and had simply refused to allow him to die. And now, he couldn't even look at his Alpha without all sorts of emotions flooding through him, some of which he didn't even know he was capable of feeling.

But...oddly enough, it felt good. It felt right, it felt nice, caring for other people, and having them care back in return.

Stupid lousy sweet life saving Alpha rubbing off on everyone.

“There you go dude, one Malamar. You need to hold the DS upside down.” Stiles explained and Aiden grinned as he returned to his game, deciding to vent his frustrations that Lydia apparently didn't care about the fact that he had nearly died by using his newly evolved Malamar (he’d been having problems evolving his Inkay) to smack down a few Swoobat.

Ethan shook his head in bemusement as he watched his twin return to his game. The Alpha’s best friend or not, he was going to kill Stiles for introducing Aiden to Pokemon, honestly, he didn't pay attention to him as it was, now this was just going to make him worse. But, admittedly, since he’d been saved and had been fully accepted into the pack, he could feel his brother becoming less violent, less angry at the world. He was starting to feel happy, and Ethan was too.

They both finally had a pack, a decent pack again after all these years, not one that was only meant to make them better killers. No, here they were a loved and accepted member of the pack, and it felt amazing. And, Ethan had Danny, and he could hardly remember when he had been so happy, not since, well he could remember one guy who had made him feel this happy but that had been a long time ago. And...he actually loved Danny, and Danny loved him. He had a pack. His brother was alive.

Now, if only Lydia wasn’t avoiding Aiden, everything would be perfect.

He and Danny had tried their hardest to talk to her, or to at least get her to talk to Aiden but she had been avoiding them and him like the plague, and he felt bad for his brother. Danny looked annoyed and suspicious every time he thought about it, and Ethan didn't like it either. Aiden had nearly died, and what could have been one of his last words was a lament that Lydia would never know how much he had tried to prove that he had changed. But despite that, despite him trying so hard to prove himself to her, she still hadn't even deigned to talk to him.

Not that he wanted to think ill of fellow pack members, or his brother’s girlfriend, but the word bitch was starting to come to mind.

He exchanged a pleading glance with Scott, who simply shrugged, looking annoyed at her too. Well, one bright side, despite whatever was happening between his twin and Lydia at least Scott was on their side.

“So, is everything going back to normal now?” Aiden asked as he contemplated what move to use in a battle.

Scott shrugged, nodding, mostly satisfied.

“Well, yeah kind of. No one else is dying, the Oni are gone, Stiles is free. My dad’s gone away as usual, so yeah everything is mostly back to normal.” He explained, and Stiles grinned.

“And they’re repairing the school since our stubborn Alpha tried so damned hard to save you and kind of wrecked the place.” He added, and Aiden grinned at the thought.

“And you’re alive even, well you know.” Ethan mumbled and both Scott and Stiles looked momentarily pained, and Ethan’s mood kind of drooped, so Aiden turned their attention back to him irritably.

“Is anyone going to tell me when the hell I’m getting out of here?” he demanded angrily and Scott looked at him sympathetically, and he had to admit, he did look pitiable sitting in the hospital bed, bandages still wrapped around his chest with a miserable expression on his face.

“Sorry dude, but not until Dr Killean’s satisfied. I had him once for a sprained ankle and he didn't let me leave for hours, though I think that was so he could drop Stiles in it with mom for making me skateboard off a wall,” he said reminiscently, and Stiles muttered something rude about Dr Killean beside him, “Besides, mom told me you’re still hurting, you’ll be here till you stop hurting every time you stretch or move.” He informed his irritable Beta.

“And don't even think of trying to sneak out of here before you’re discharged young man, or, in my position as your Alpha’s Alpha, I will send Scott to drag you back here kicking and screaming if I need to.” Melissa warned him, wagging her pen at Aiden threateningly, and the bedridden twin went red.

“Ok I won’t.” He mumbled, not liking Ethan’s evil smirk.

“Besides, Scott moved the earth to keep you alive. Wouldn’t seem that grateful if you did a runner.” Melissa told him as she checked him over, making him do some stretches and frowning as he winced.

“So do you know why Lydia hasn’t been to see him yet?” Ethan asked Stiles, who shook his head.

“No idea I’m afraid. Listen, I’ve been on the receiving end of Lydia for years, whatever’s getting to her, she’ll come around. She’s just weird like that sometimes, and doesn't realise how much she can hurt other people simply be being indifferent. I should know. Danny’s a lot nicer.” He said, then seemed to realise that he had said too much and looked at Ethan in slight alarm.

“Meaning what exactly?” the younger twin asked, eyes lightening as if about to go blue, but Melissa bade them goodbye and Stiles used the distraction to head to relative safety behind Scott.

“Hey where’s Isaac?” Aiden asked, as he kind of liked seeing him here too, and he and Scott had rarely been apart since they had fixed their relationship, and Scott grinned slightly at the thought of his boyfriend.

“He’s at home.” He replied, and Ethan, who was still glowering at Stiles, sighed.

“You know, you don't know how lucky you are that your boyfriend actually lives with you.” He complained, and Scott looked at him in amusement.

“Um, you do realise you pair have that flat Deucalion rented for at least another six months right? And there’s no one there but you two? And that he’s stuck in here?” he asked, pointing to Aiden who rolled his eyes.

Ethan nodded, though he did smirk at his brother’s exasperation.

“Of course I do, but...Danny’s bed is comfier than our beds are! And his mom really likes me too, she makes a fuss.” He muttered, and Aiden gagged, but Ethan shot him a pointed look and he wisely kept quiet.

“Aww Ethan has a little mom crush.” Stiles teased and Ethan growled at him.

“I will kill you, you do realise that right?” he asked sinisterly, and Stiles squeaked in terror and went quiet as Scott and Aiden laughed.

“Well, why’s he not here? Did you two fight?” Aiden asked curiously, and looking scandalised at the very thought, Scott shook his head urgently.

“No! No, nothing like that. He was sorting out all of Allison’s stuff that Chris left him before he left town, so he’s practising with the ring daggers.” He said, a smile on his face, and Ethan grinned.

“Let me guess, you find slightly more badass Isaac kind of sexy?” he asked his Alpha and Scott went red and shrugged, making Stiles roll his eyes.

“Well yeah.” He admitted with a goofy grin and Stiles groaned.

“Oh no, not the goofy head over heels Scott again, I thought I was free of that.” He complained, and Aiden shrugged.

“Hey look on the bright side, you have other people in the pack to share your pain with.” He told him, wincing a little as he moved and trying hard not to whimper.

“I’m surprised your mom is letting him keep all that stuff, all those weapons.” Ethan mused and Scott shrugged.

“Well I think she feels a little safer with those sorts of weapons in the house since she keeps getting roped into the supernatural stuff too. Besides, they are Allison’s, she wouldn’t make us get rid of them, not when they were hers. And anyway, she knows Isaac tends to get smacked around a lot, I think she’s like me, she feels a little better knowing with them he can be a little safer.” He explained, and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, she said I’m to get some of them too, she says my bat is crap.” He lamented, and the twins nodded as one, remembering how it had shattered when he had hit their joined form with it.

“At least you two are getting on...and have seen each other.” Aiden complained bitterly, and Stiles looked at him sympathetically, having been treated with indifference by Lydia for years, he knew how he had to be feeling, and it had to be even worse when you had a hole in you.

“Well kind of.” Scott said hesitantly, and Stiles, who had been about to try and cheer Aiden up, looked at him curiously.

“What’s up? I thought everything was good with you guys? Are you going to dump him again? If you are, I will have this pair rip your nuts off!” he warned and Scott scowled at the reminder.

“And Deaton’s too for good measure.” Ethan growled menacingly, having been told by Isaac exactly why Scott had been boneheaded enough to dump him in the first place.

“Nothing like that it’s just...it’s hard.” He replied unhelpfully, and Stiles eyes widened, thinking he knew what he was getting at.

“Oh, well talk to Danny if that’s the problem, he was nice to me, made it very clear, answered all my questions...why are you glaring at me like that?” he asked awkwardly, seeing the venomous look Ethan was giving him.

“Maybe he doesn't like the fact that you sound like you have a bit of a crush on his boyfriend.” Aiden supplied, amused, and Scott, who had been thinking about Isaac, jerked out of his reverie.

“Who, him? Yeah he had a crush on Danny just like he had on Lydia.” He supplied, thinking he was being helpful.

However as both twins let out a low growl, he suddenly realised he hadn't been helpful at all.

“Oh thank you so much, yeah, that’s a great help, telling them I used to fancy their other halves, what a great best friend!” he complained and Scott at least had the grace to look guilty.

“Heh, sorry dude.” He mumbled feebly as both twins looked slightly murderous.

“So what, you’ve had a crush on my girlfriend and his boyfriend? You’re lucky I can’t walk without hurting myself!” Aiden harrumphed and Stiles patted the air soothingly.

“Trust me, I’m with Malia, I’m over both of them! They’re just good friends!” he insisted, and Ethan looked to his brother.

“Can I beat him up a bit?” he asked hopefully and sensing his life could very well be in danger he grabbed Scott’s arm.

“Hey, wake up Captain Oblivious, I’ll take you home.” He said boldly as both twins growled.

“Huh? Oh, ok. Bye guys. Text me if you need anything ok?” Scott asked kindly, and the simple affection in his voice went a long way to defusing the twins and they smiled and bid their Alpha goodbye, growled at Stiles a little and watched them go, and for a second they stayed silent, both basking in the affection and love they felt from and for the rest of the pack, finally feeling like they belonged.

And then Ethan turned a devious smile onto his brother, and Aiden switched off the DS, resigned.

“Let’s hear it then.” He told him patiently, and Ethan hopped up onto the bed and sat at his brother’s feet, grinning cheerfully.

“When you going to tell Scott about your little crushes?” he wheedled, and Aiden scowled.

“I don't have any crushes.” He replied churlishly.

“Sure you do! It’s obvious! You’re crushing on Scott and Melissa.” He told him, and Aiden growled.

“Firstly, no I’m not! Secondly, I’m straight so why would I be crushing on Scott? And thirdly, well, I’m not!” he protested, his voice becoming a whine, and Ethan smirked.

“You so are. And I know it’s not an actual crush, it’s a man crush you have on Scott. After all he did to save you, it’s kind of expected, all that power and magic and stuff, it’s only natural. But you definitely have a bit of a crush on mamma McCall.” He declared in a sing song voice, and Aiden shook his head adamantly.

“No I don't!” he cried out, enjoying this, though not as much as he did when he did it to Ethan admittedly.

“Oh please, I see the way you look at her. I wouldn’t tell Scott you have a thing for his mom though, he might not take it well.” Ethan said maddeningly, and Aiden growled at him.

“Trust me little brother, if an Oni hadn't run me through with a sword, I’d have you pinned by now. And you do realise when I get out of here I’m going to kick your ass from here to next year.” Aiden promised with a dark smile, but there was no real threat behind it, and Ethan cheerfully hopped onto the bed, hanging just outside of his twins reach, making Aiden growl in frustration and considering the pain might just be worth it, but under the teasing glance, Ethan looked at him in a mix of fear and understanding, and he growled and considered against it, if only to alleviate his brother’s puppy dog eyes.

“Whatever you say mongrel.” Ethan teased, and Aiden beckoned him closer so he could hit him, but Ethan shook his head tauntingly.

“Come here mutt!” he ordered and Ethan hopped off the bed, then looked out the door, grinning.

“Oh, here comes Melissa. Bummer dude, she’s with Dr Killean but I’m sure you can think of a way around that.” He teased and Aiden threw a pen at his brother as his giggling twin disappeared from the room, leaving a frustrated, impotent and crimson Aiden in the room as Melissa entered with Dr Killean to give him the once over.

 

XX

 

“Do you reckon he’ll be alright?” the sheriff asked her, and she nodded, her eyes narrowed.

“Yes, whatever happened, he was definitely shot by a wolfsbane bullet, which means he was defending himself at any rate. What are you going to do with him?” she asked curiously, looking at the unconscious werewolf in his cell with professional interest.

“For the moment there isn't much we can do, at least not until we know more. All I know is I have four bodies, all of them killed by claws by the looks of things, and Derek seems like the likely culprit.” He lamented, and the young woman sighed in vexation.

Due to their distrust of Deaton, the sheriff had instead called Marin, who had in turn sent Braeden to help cure Derek, and now, she had to admit, she was seriously interested. Not only had Derek been found covered in the blood of four hunters from the same clan as the one she had already rescued him from, he had no memory of what had happened, and it was that in particular that intrigued her. Memories just didn't disappear, so, was his memory loss something his mind was shying away from, or had his memory been taken, most likely by whatever actually had killed those men?

“But you don't believe that?” Braeden asked, and the young deputy shook his head.

“Unless he’s either a very good actor or had some sort of blackout, then no, we don't. Something else killed those people, but you realise how it looks. Do you have any idea of what might have done this?” he asked hopefully, and she shook her head.

Well yes, she had some theories, another werewolf, most likely an Alpha (Deucalion was meant to be elsewhere but she couldn't rule out that he might have come for the twins) and since the entire world would now know Scott existed, it was likely that there was another Alpha in town simply there to cause trouble. But...she couldn't rule out that it was something else entirely.

“None at the moment. Either way, you have an anxious and scared werewolf in your custody. Be careful.” She advised, and the sheriff looked at her curiously.

“So how do you fit into all this? Stiles didn't have you on the chessboard.” He explained and she allowed herself a cold smile.

“I’m like Deaton and Morrell, but not quite the same. Don’t worry, I’m on their side.” She assured them and the sheriff scoffed.

“We’ve heard that before.” He dismissed, and she smiled.

“Then you’ll know what to expect.” She told him, and Parrish looked at her questioningly.

“Are you sticking around?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“Well I daresay I can find a reason to stick around. I’ll see what I can find out about what happened in his loft, I have other ways of finding things out. Keep in touch.” She said and with that she strolled from the station, leaving a bemused sheriff behind as Parrish checked out her ass appreciatively.

“You reckon we can trust her?” Parrish asked, and John rolled his eyes as he heard the slightly hopeful tone in his voice. Poor kid. It was clear that this Braeden girl was a lot more interested in Derek than anything else.

“If she’s in the same mould as Deaton and his sister, probably not, they’re both too shady for their own good. But Derek is the problem for the moment. For what it’s worth, we don't think he actually killed those people, but without his access to his memories, we have no way of even finding out if he is innocent or not.” John mused as he looked through the cell door to where Derek was lying asleep.

He had been so scared, so confused, so desperate to prove that it wasn’t him, John seriously couldn't believe that he had killed those people. And even if he had, they were hunters and had certainly shot him, and poisoned him at the same time, their own doctor had discovered that when he had attended to the bullet and Braeden had finished the job when she countered the poison. Derek wasn’t a murderer, not like this. Yes he was far from a saint (he knew Melissa would never forgive him for what he did to Isaac) but he wasn’t a killer, a butcher. Something about this just didn't make sense.

“Are we going to tell Scott?” Parrish asked curiously as John sank into his chair, musing on what was going on.

“Not till tomorrow. With everything the kids have been through recently, they need a break, however long it might last. I don't want to bring them all back to reality. Besides, Derek could use the rest. We’ve got plenty to keep us occupied with the first of the new deputies starting today.” He said gruffly, and Parrish looked at him curiously.

“Are we going to clue them into the chessboard too?” he asked, and John shook his head.

“Not straight away, I’ve read some of their files, Haigh in particular seems like he’d happily get us carted off if we start shooting our mouth off about all the supernatural crap that goes on in this town. No, we keep it to ourselves for now.” He decided, and Parrish nodded in agreement.

“Seems good to me. So we only tell them when the next supernatural threat shows up in town and starts trying to kill us all?” he asked, and John nodded.

“That’s the plan. I don't want any more people dying because of the supernatural and because we’re totally defenceless against it.” He complained, but Parrish then looked at him hesitantly.

“Um boss...we believe Derek right? And if we do, and we know those men are all dead...you do realise that could mean that there’s already some new supernatural threat kicking around the town that’s out to kill us all again?” he pointed out, and John sighed miserably.

“I’m trying not to think about that.” He replied grimly, his mind already figuring out the ramifications.

 

XX

 

“Are you sure you and Isaac are ok?” Stiles asked as they waited for a bus to turn the corner in front of them.

Scott nodded, his head leaning on the window beside him.

“Yeah, we’re great. And Ethan was right, he’s even hotter than usual with the hunter stuff he’s been doing, but, well....” Scott said nervously, not quite wanting to voice what was going on in his head.

Stiles looked across at his friend, and it suddenly dawned on him just what was going through his head.

“Oh. I get it. You’re happy, and together, but you haven’t been both at the same time. As in together together.” He said wisely, and Scott nodded, looking helplessly at Stiles.

“Yeah. It’s not...we’ve been great recently, he’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him,” he said, and Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott got his goofy in love grin on his face, “but, I don't know. I love him, and he loves me, but it’s like, there’s something else there, a sort of shroud, and it’s hurting him and I can’t make it better. And that’s killing me!” he complained, and Stiles, bored of waiting for the bus to turn the corner, honked his horn impatiently.

“Scott, I know you. You’re my brother, my best friend in the entire world, and the reason I’m here. Other than your mom, I probably know you better than anyone. I know what your problem is Scott. It’s the same problem that Isaac has, and I reckon that’s what’s causing your problems. Allison.” He said wisely, and Scott looked at him sadly.

“I know. I think he feels guilty. And I don't mean blaming himself, which he is, but because of what he and Allison did, you know, before she...” he tailed off, unable to say what had happened to the first person he had ever loved, and Stiles, his own insides burning with guilt, shame and self loathing, turned to Scott. He hadn't been able to do anything to save Allison, and the guilt he felt at his role in her death would never leave him. But he could at least make Scott feel better about his problem at the very least.

“I think that’s part of your problem. Scotty, I’m not saying this to be insensitive, and I miss her like crazy too, and it’s,”

“Don’t say it’s your fault!” Scott snapped, and Stiles bowed his head meekly, nodding.

“Ok. But what I’m saying is...she was really important. To both of you. I mean you both loved her at different times, that’s bound to be affecting both of you. I mean, she was the first girl you ever loved, and she was also the one you lost your virginity to. But she was the same for Isaac. He loved her too, even if what he did he only did because the Nogitsune made him do it. He loved her, the Nogitsune couldn't have faked that, he did love her, just not as much as he loves you. She was the first and only girl he’s ever loved, and just like you, the girl he lost his virginity too. But on top of that...he’s also the last person Allison was ever with, and I reckon that’s preying on him quite a bit.”

Scott thought about what he had said. He was right about everything he had said. And yes, he and Isaac were great but...what happened to Allison was hanging over both their heads. It was casting a pall over them, the one girl that both of them had loved, the girl who was now gone, and of course it was affecting them. And he knew part of Isaac was wracked with guilt, not that he had said anything. One, he blamed himself for her death as she had died saving him, and he also suspected that Isaac believed in the deepest darkest part of his mind that if he hadn't rejected her in favour of him, she might have somehow survived as well.

He wanted to make Isaac feel better, feel happy, and he knew what was going on in his head, and he also knew he was powerless to fix it. They had lost Allison, someone they had both loved, someone they had all loved. He just didn't know what he could do to make this better though. Allison’s death was still so fresh, so raw, and how on earth was he meant to help the person he loved try and get his head around it if he was still having trouble himself?

“Scott?” Stiles asked softly, and he realised they were moving again.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice not quite miserable but not entirely happy either.

“I know it hurts buddy, and I know it’s hurting you and Isaac most. But she loved you. She loved both of you. And I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t want either of you to be making yourselves miserable on her account.” Stiles said softly and Scott smiled a little.

Yeah, he could imagine her face if she ever found out that he was miserable because of what had happened to her, to the point of neglecting the one thing that made him feel better. They were both hurting yeah, but...they shared something, something other than their own relationship anyway. They had both had Allison, both loved her, and had both loved her in equal measure. She was so important to the two of them. The three of them, the two wolves and the hunter who had all fallen in love with each other. He felt bad, he felt guilty that he had never talked to her after Isaac had told her about the two of them, so many things that he had left unsaid. But she loved him, and he loved her. She had made him the happiest he had ever been, despite everything else going on around them, and they had still been good friends, more than that, right up until the very end. His first love.

She had loved them both in equal measure, and he knew better than anyone how mad at both of them she would be if she ever found out that it was her death that was making them both unhappy, especially when they had each other, when they had a way to focus on being happy. When they both made each other so happy.

And...he did. Isaac always made him feel better.

And it was about time he did the same for Isaac.

“Get me home.” Scott ordered with a nostalgic smile, and he could see Allison smiling sweetly at him, and could also hear her warning him that she would shoot him with an arrow where it would do most good if he hurt Isaac again.

Stiles grinned, feeling pretty confident he had gotten through to him, and with that, he gunned the engine, heading for Scott’s home.

 

XX

 

Isaac smiled proudly as he flexed the fingerless black gloves that he wore when he practiced with the ring daggers. He didn't want to blow his own trumpet, but he reckoned he was getting pretty good with them.

Twirling them around in his fingers, he caught them in one fluid motion and then span and threw the left hand blade hurtling across the room, slamming and sticking into the wooden board he had found for just this very reason. After all, it would be kind of lousy of him to stick holes in Melissa’s walls when she was letting him live here, especially considering he was now basically living with his boyfriend.

But he had come along, he could spin them round on his fingers, he had learned the hard way several times how not to hold them, his fingers had healed from the friction, his palms from the accidental cuts he had given himself, and he was becoming a lot more confident with them now. He’d sent a video to Chris, who had gruffly admitted that he was pretty good for someone who was a complete amateur at using them instead of just acting as a sheath for them which had certainly given Isaac a spring in his step.

It was weird, but he did kind of like having Chris as a source of advice, of training, an adult he could talk to, even if Chris wasn’t actually in town. It was nice, having someone who cared who wasn’t around here. And it also meant that Isaac could keep an eye on him too, and so far, Chris seemed as alright as he was going to get considering what he was going through.

He’d also come along with some of the other weapons, and while his archery skills with the bow were still leaving a lot to be desired, he was getting better at it, well, he at least hit the target now. He was much better with the small crossbows, but he had learned that one shouldn’t try and use them if you had a tickle in your nose. He’d just loaded a bolt and raised the bow and had sneezed, and had accidentally shot a bolt into Scott’s pillow. He was still trying to figure out if he should just come clean to Melissa, or find some way to blame his boyfriend, who wouldn’t notice unless he turned his pillow over anyway.

Flexing his fingers through his leather gloves, he looked to the ceiling, really trying to look beyond it to try and see Allison, wondering what she would think of him having so much of her hunting stuff and distributing it to the entire pack, getting to use it all. He hoped she would be proud.

Fetching his daggers, he looked musingly at his feet, wondering how he could carry them without getting himself arrested or worse, stabbing himself with one of them. After all, as everyone, even Ethan now, had been keen to point out, he did seem to get kicked around by the bad guys rather a lot. He would feel slightly better if he could at least carry around another way of defending himself other than his claws, which, now he mused on it, were really quite small and stubby. Deciding to ponder this at a later date he looked over to the chest, now lightened of several books Chris had stuck in there which were now on the bookcase in the living room which Melissa had taken to reading with great curiosity, and was about to decide on a new weapon to try out when the door to the room opened, revealing a grinning Scott leaning casually against the doorframe, and Isaac smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, taking in the sight of him just wearing black jeans and a black vneck. Speaking of, he really needed new clothes, considering the stock he had has either been ripped apart by a Darach, a pack of murderous Alphas or murderous demons.

“Hey sunshine.” Scott said happily, walking into the room and kissing Isaac’s cheek but before he could move away Isaac kissed him properly, Scott moaning in pleasure and surprise as Isaac’s soft lips pressed to his.

“Hey. How’s Aiden?” he asked, cocking his head at his grinning boyfriend.

“Grumpy and bored but other than that he’s fine. Well he would be if Lydia had been to see him.” He said with a scowl, playing with the electric prodder experimentally, though pointing it away from himself as last time he had accidentally zapped himself, leaving Isaac and Melissa trapped between genuine concern and mirth at his predicament as he lay twitching on the ground.

“Do we know what her problem is yet?” Isaac asked him worriedly, because he knew what it was like when someone you loved apparently didn't want to be with you and considering everything Aiden had just been through, he felt it was a little rough to be ignoring him completely.

“No, but whatever it is, she could at least talk to him. I’m just wondering if it’s a reaction to Allison being gone, or if it’s just...I don't know.” He complained, flopping onto his bed as Isaac took the wooden board off the wall and put it behind Scott’s cupboard.

“Couldn't you talk to her?” Isaac asked, feeling bad for Aiden, and Scott scoffed.

“I doubt she’ll talk to me, I’m the one who never got her message.” He said bitterly, the pain, remorse and guilt an undercurrent in his voice as he said it, and Isaac sank to the bed beside him and picked his hand up and kissed it.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. But that wasn’t what I meant. That sort of talking is a thing for Kira, or Stiles. What I mean is have words with her, you know, put the fear of god into her. Be the Alpha and find out just why she’s ignoring the guy who nearly died trying to prove that he was good enough for her.” He said, feeling slightly bitter towards her, and Scott chewed his lip as he considered the option, but shook his head.

“Not yet, I’ll see if the others can get anything out of her first. She might just be dealing with Allison, after all, she...she lost her just like we did. She was Lydia’s best friend the moment she walked through the door, and she’s like us, she blames herself for what happened to her. Maybe Aiden nearly dying on top of that kind of threw her.” He theorised, and Isaac kneaded his hand tenderly as he heard the bitterness and pain in his voice.

“Maybe. Or...” he theorised gently, not liking this line of thought, but the moment Scott’s adorable brown eyes turned onto him he went ahead anyway.

“Or what honey?” he asked.

“Or maybe she wants to be queen bee again. Maybe since we lost Allison, she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore, and she’s just starting with Aiden. I mean, you yourself said it,” he said, in case he was making Scott mad, “she could be brutal when she wanted to be before Allison showed up. She was always kind of a bitch to you and Stiles, at least until Peter came along. Maybe she just wants to forget what she is.” He suggested, and Scott frowned, genuinely thinking it over.

Well...that could be part of he supposed. Perhaps she was trying to deal with the pain that had been inflicted on her by inflicting it on the people around her, and was returning to form to try and get some power back. But he couldn't help but think that wasn’t it. Well, not in its entirety at least.

“Maybe. But...what if she just wants to actually dump Aiden?” he theorised, and Isaac hissed.

“Wait, he gets stabbed, he nearly dies, actually he did die trying to prove to her that he’s a good guy, and now she’s going to dump him?” he demanded angrily, eyes flashing gold at the injustice of that, even if it was theoretical.

“Hey, calm down! I might be wrong, but...well you can’t deny it’s a possibility. Aww look at you, all protective of Aiden.” He teased, sitting up and kissing Isaac to finish calming him down and Isaac smirked.

“Yeah well, he looked for out me, they both did when I was in hospital. And despite everything, they’ve grown on me.” He admitted and Scott nuzzled him with his nose.

“Yeah, me too. But still, if I’m right, that would be an entirely new level of brutal even for her.” He admitted, and Isaac got to his feet, not hearing the protesting little whine in Scott’s throat as he did it.

“Maybe she’s just dealing badly with Allison. I mean none of us are exactly firing on all cylinders right now are we?” he asked musingly, picking up his daggers and twirling them in his hands, Scott moaning a little because boy did badass Isaac look sexy.

“True. She’d be proud of you though, you’re getting good with them.” He complimented, getting to his feet and Isaac stole a guilty look at the pillow he had accidentally shot as he went red as Scott looked at his ass.

“Thanks.” He replied, pleased and Scott looked at him tauntingly.

“Though impressing as it is, I doubt twirling them will help if we get ambushed by some ugly beastie.” He pointed out, and with lightning reflexes, Isaac span on the spot, spinning behind Scott and wrapped one arm around his waist and pointing his other blade at Scott’s neck.

“How about that?” Isaac asked playfully and Scott moaned in appreciation at how close they were.

“I stand corrected.” He whispered, turning to him and kissing him softly, his hands stroking through Isaac’s hair.

Isaac then laid the two daggers on the desk and made a little moaning noise in his throat, his hands stroking up underneath Scott’s top, and Scott took a step back and stripped it off, smiling shyly at Isaac who smiled, pressing his lips to Scott’s as he pushed him against the wall, kissing passionately. Scott then tugged at Isaac’s top, and there was a ripping sound and to his sort of delight, Isaac’s top fell to the floor.

“You’re a bad boyfriend. Bad Alpha.” Isaac chastised and Scott nuzzled him softly, nodding weakly.

“Yeah I am. Sorry.” He said with a small pout, and Isaac nudged him with his nose.

“Don't be.” He told him as they started to kiss again, Scott directing both of them to the bed, Isaac rubbing his hands all over Scott’s chest, Scott doing the same to him as they kissed, heading towards the bed and Isaac eventually hit the edge, falling down and looking nervously up at Scott.

“You sure?” he asked hesitantly, and Scott bent down and kissed him, his nose an inch away from Isaac’s his warm brown eyes staring into Isaac’s shining blue ones, and he nuzzled Isaac a little with his nose.

“Well...I want to.” He whispered and Isaac smiled, taking Scott’s face in his hand and brought him into another kiss.

“Well I want to too.” He admitted softly, and Scott kissed him gently, smiling a little and closed his eyes in pleasure as Isaac started tracing his fingers down Scott’s bare chest.

With a satisfied moan, Scott stood up and stripped off his own jeans, throwing them into the corner and he was on Isaac a second later, touching every bit of him he could reach, Isaac throwing his head back in enjoyment as Scott stroked his bare chest and kissed down his neck, moaning in enjoyment and begging for more. He nuzzled Scott, who grinned as he seemed to get the hint and pulled off Isaac’s jeans, Isaac nodding and grinning in satisfaction as Scott kissed him fiercely, their hands wrapping around each other’s bare bodies, tracing up their necks and wrapping their fingers in their hair.

“I love you.” Scott whispered softly and Isaac kissed him, leaning his forehead against Scott’s.

“I love you too.” He replied and smiled in enjoyment, as the two of them sat virtually naked on the bed, their hands all over one another, kissing passionately, and something finally clicked.

This felt right. This felt more than right, this felt good, this felt amazing. All that existed in the world right then was just the two of them, and all Isaac could see was his muscular, tanned, tattooed boyfriend, the one who had changed his life in so many ways, in many ways had made it worth living. That sweet adorable gorgeous Alpha that he had fallen head over heels in love with, the one who was his.

Scott beheld his pale boyfriend, his hastily hardening nipples, the entire sight of his gorgeous Isaac filling every sense, he could smell and see everything, his passion, his love, his arousal, well, his Isaac. This guy who a year ago he hadn't even known had become so important to him, it physically hurt him when he was without him. No, they belonged to each other, and that was never going to change again.

Scott moved closer, hand stroking all over Isaac’s abs, Isaac moaning in pleasure as he did it as he tilted him backwards so that he was lying on the bed. Isaac grabbed his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss, both of them moaning in pleasure and Scott pulled back, getting a full blast of puppy dog eyes from a confused Isaac. Grinning Scott gently stroked his hand down from the middle of Isaac’s chest, his fingers barely tickling his stomach and Isaac moaned in pleasure as he did so, and then looked at Scott curiously as he reached the waistband of his bulging boxers, and a smiling Isaac nodded and Scott could feel his heart screaming in joy as he finally rolled the boxers off his boyfriend, smirking at what was revealed.

Isaac got to his knees, kissing him passionately, his hands rubbing up and down his chest, slowly making his way down Scott’s tanned body, Scott moaning in pleasure as he did so, and made a different though still pleasured noise as Isaac finally reached his boxers too, and he gave a weak nod and a delighted Isaac pulled down Scott’s boxers, electricity and adrenaline surging through him as he revealed his lover’s penis. Isaac made a noise of appreciation and a playful Scott seized him roughly, both of them kissing each other, kissing each other’s lips, down their necks, their chests and Scott, eyes starting to shine a glimmering red, forced Isaac to the bed and pinned his arms, smirking down smugly at his pinned boyfriend beneath him. Isaac looked up at him pleadingly, kissing him, nuzzling him, needing him to do more and so Scott kissed him softly, their hearts hammering in excitement as the two of them made out and Scott made a noise of surprise as Isaac started to stroke his cock. Isaac gave him a mischievous grin, Scott gasping in pleasure as he started to stroke it lovingly, Scott’s eyes rolling a little in pleasure as he did so and ran his fingers up the inside of Isaac’s thigh, reaching up to his own cock which he whimpered a little as he finally reached.

“No going back now.” Scott told him with a loving smile, and a happy Isaac kissed his cheek, biting at his neck a little.

“I don't want you to anyway. I’m all yours.” He said with a mischievous grin and Scott smirked, rearing back as Isaac propped himself up on his elbow, reaching up and pulling Scott into another kiss.

Scott pulled away, getting off the bed, Isaac’s eyes feasting hungrily on Scott’s naked body and he returned with several useful items, Isaac purring a little in pleasure as he climbed back onto the bed.

Isaac reached up, his hands exploring every aspect of his boyfriend’s attractive shining body, tracing his hands down Scott’s muscles, running along his erect cock, making a distracted Scott gasp in pleasure as Isaac started to play with it. The next thing Isaac knew however was Scott was right above him, kissing him fiercely, his hands stroking down Isaac’s naked form, reaching his own cock and beginning to stroke it just as tenderly as he was playing with his, his soft hands stroking all the way up his body before running back down again, making Isaac writhe in pleasure as Scott reached his ass, his tongue down Isaac’s throat, his other hand stroking through his hair, and Isaac gave a shuddering moan, feeling his attraction to Scott growing every second and he made a little whining noise in his throat, and a grinning Scott pulled away from him and gently raises Isaac’s legs, and Isaac obediently wraps them around Scott’s neck, allowing Scott to park himself just below Isaac’s equipment. Bending down and kissing Isaac passionately, he grinned in satisfaction as he felt Isaac’s hands rub all over them, electricity surging between the two of them, their eyes smouldering with lust and desire.

Scott then grabbed one of the things he had taken from the bathroom and squirted a little onto his fingers, and a hesitant Isaac looked at him curiously, but then gasped as Scott gently slid two of his fingers into his ass. Making a hushing noise, Scott got to work, Isaac’s body writhing in pleasure as he felt Scott inside him, but he was also leaking with anticipation, knowing what else was to come. Scott used his free hand to start jerking Isaac off a little, making Isaac moan in pleasure, a little begging whine in his voice, as if begging Scott to do more than he was already doing, and then finally to his great relief he finally pulled his fingers out of Isaac’s now slick hole, Isaac looking up at him beggingly.

“Please Scott...I love you, I need you. Do it. Please!” he begged desperately, and Scott smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair and leaned his forehead against Isaac’s.

“Whatever you want beautiful.” He promised and kissed him passionately as he stroked his fingers down Isaac’s glimmering, pale writhing body, loving the small sounds Isaac was making in delight as he did so.

To his surprise he then felt Isaac starting to rub his heels down his back, looking up at Scott with complete love in his eyes, and Scott truly felt in that moment just how much they truly loved one another, a fire, a passion, a current, existed between them, and nothing and no one was ever going to change that.

And so, moaning in pleasure as he felt Isaac stroke his cheek and run his fingers through his hair, Scott pulled back a little and gently inserted his hard, erect cock into Isaac’s ass.

Isaac whimpered a little as he did so but then he relaxed, and Scott begin to thrust gently, his hands exploring every part of Isaac’s glimmering well built chest, as Isaac did the same to him, and Scott gently ran his finger down towards Isaac’s stomach, making Isaac moan in pleasure as he did so, Isaac’s hands exploring every inch of his boyfriend’s body as Scott started to have sex with him. Isaac was moaning in pleasure as Scott thrusted into him, the two of them kissing each other passionately, their hands wrapped in each other’s hair, Scott making a little noise of surprise as he felt Isaac cup and stroke his balls.

Gasping in sheer pleasure, he began to pound into Isaac a little harder, Isaac panting in pleasure as he did so, his fingers digging into Scott’s back as Scott continued what he was doing, both of them moaning in enjoyment, Scott kissing Isaac’s bare, sweating chest loving the taste he got off his boyfriend by doing so, Isaac reaching up and kissing Scott’s strong neck, nuzzling into him passionately as Scott and Isaac both started to get close.

Isaac was panting in pleasure, his hands stroking around Scott’s balls as Scott pounded into him, Isaac’s long slim neck tilted back in enjoyment as Scott had sex with him, gasping in pleasure as he did so, Scott kissing every inch of his lover’s beautiful neck while a whining Isaac ran his hands down Scott’s chest, down his rippling muscles, down his navel, stroking past his firm stomach and making Scott give a little shudder of pleasure in response, sweat glittering off of both of them. Isaac reached up and pulled Scott’s hair so he could kiss him fiercely, their tongues desperately exploring each other’s mouths, their hands wrapped in each other’s hair, and with a gasp of delight, Scott realised he was getting close.

Pounding hard, Scott looked down at his gorgeous boyfriend below him, savouring every inch of the person he had fallen so hard for, the person he was so hopelessly in love with, his gorgeous, beautiful Isaac who was looking up at him with such love and adoration that it was almost impossible to believe. He kissed Isaac’s hard nipples before licking a trickle of sweat from his lover’s neck before moving to lock him in a fierce, passionate fiery kiss, their tongues once again in each other’s mouths, moaning in pleasure in the back of his throat as he felt Isaac stroke his hard nipples, cupping his balls as he pounded into him, the two of them finally, totally together after going through so much to get to this point.

Isaac was groaning in pleasure as he kissed Scott, putting all the love, all the trust, loyalty and devotion he felt to him, to his Scott, his boyfriend, into that kiss. Sweat was glittering on both of them as Isaac writhed in pleasure and Scott pounded into him, Isaac panting in glory as Scott did so, his fingers bunching in Scott’s hair, purring in the back of his throat as he felt Scott jerk him off, his rock hard cock bulging in his boyfriend’s hand as Scott laid into him, their fingers running all over each other, their kisses covering every inch of their bodies and finally, Scott gave a roar, his eyes flashing red as Isaac’s blazed gold as Scott finally let loose.

Isaac writhed in sheer pleasure sheer ecstasy as he felt warm fluid flood into his ass, his eyes rolling a little in his head in enjoyment as the experience, his entire body reacting to what had just happened, crying out in pleasure as he felt a demonstration of just how much Scott loved him surging through him, a powerful current, stronger than the one that had almost killed him but a hell of a lot more pleasant, blazing through him as he finally realised in his heart that once and for all he was truly Scott’s.

Isaac gave a shuddering gasp as he too exploded, warm fluid gushing everywhere, Scott smirking and moaning in appreciation, both of them panting and glittering with sweat as Scott pressed his lips to Isaac’s in celebration, both of them sighing in delight as Scott pulled out of Isaac gently, making Isaac give a little whimper of protest as he did so. Undeterred, Scott smiled and moved up so he was level with Isaac, kissing him softly before nuzzling into his neck, before getting one of the wipes he had brought through and giving one to Isaac as well, and a smirking Isaac took it and gently rubbed his boyfriend down, the cooling moisture of the wipe soothing Scott’s skin while he did the same to Isaac, cleaning him softly and thoroughly, both of them kissing one another passionately every few seconds.

After a while, both were clean, the items discarded, and Scott crashed back into his pillows, beckoning a hopeful Isaac closer, and Isaac smiled and cuddled into Scott, resting his head on his shoulder, gently tracing his finger over Scott’s tattoo and forming little patterns to amuse himself on Scott’s chest, while Scott snaked his arm around Isaac’s waist and brought him as close as he could get before snaking his hand up Isaac’s bare back, smirking as his back shuddered in response before he started stroking Isaac’s hair lovingly.

“That was amazing.” He whispered to Isaac, who nodded, his head leaning against his chest as the two of them lay there in the gathering darkness, together at last.

“Yeah, it was. And it was you.” He said softly, tracing a spiral on Scott’s chest lovingly, and Scott was about to ask him what he meant before it clicked, and he kissed Isaac adoringly.

“Yeah it was. And you were mine too. Guess we’ve both lost both virginities now.” He said in a sing song voice, and Isaac grinned and kissed his cheek.

Yeah. But either way, I’m glad it was with you. I always kind of wanted it to be you. I love you Scott. With all my heart. I love you.” Isaac told him, pressing a gentle kiss to Scott’s lips, but before he could pull away, Scott pulled him closer, kissing him lovingly, rubbing their foreheads together before they broke apart.

“I know you do. I love you too. More than anything. Oh, and we should definitely do that again.” He said with a cocky grin, and Isaac happily nudged him with his nose.

“Agreed. I daresay we could use the practice.” He said with a smile as he leaned his head on Scott’s chest, and Scott nodded, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s forehead.

“Definitely.” He whispered huskily, and the two young wolf lovers drifted off to sleep, their naked bodies wrapped around each other, Isaac cuddled up in Scott’s arms without a care in the world.

 

XX

 

Sunlight was streaming through the window, and Isaac moaned a little in protest. No, horrible sun, that meant he would need to get up.

But contrary to a few months ago, he now had a different reason for not wanting to get up. Rather than waking to a world where Scott wasn’t his, this time...

This time he would need to prise himself away from his boyfriend and he was really not inclined to do that.

“Good morning beautiful.” Scott said cheerfully, kissing Isaac softly in greeting as he noticed his boyfriend was awake, having spent the entire night snuggled into Scott’s bare shoulder.

“Hey gorgeous. Have you been awake long?” he asked, kissing him back eagerly, and Scott shook his head, stroking Isaac’s cheek with his thumb, wearing an entirely different smile than he had ever seen him wear.

“No, I only just woke up, I was just debating whether to wake you up nicely or see if you fancied another go when you woke up. Did you sleep well?” he asked with a cocky smile, and Isaac smiled back, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, only dreams were good dreams, involving this young, hot Alpha who basically told me he was all mine. I actually slept a lot better than I have in ages.” He said sleepily, cuddling into Scott and kissing his shoulder lovingly before reaching up and stroking his hair, which he had kind of messed up the night before.

“Yeah, me too. Funny that. Hmm, I like that.” Scott purred sleepily, Isaac gently threading his hands through his hair.

“Good.” Isaac muttered in response, kissing Scott’s forehead, and Scott hit him with that dazzling smile again, and Isaac felt his stomach kind of swoon in response, and he moaned a little as Scott kissed his neck adoringly, nuzzling him and holding him firmly, and it was in that moment that Isaac knew he never wanted to leave Scott’s arms.

“You know, for the first time in ages, everything seems to be going our way. The Alpha pack is gone, the Darach is dead, the Nogitsune is vanquished, the Oni have been destroyed, we’re early enough in the year that we can get our grades back up easily, Aiden is going to be alright, I have an awesome pack...huh, I’m forgetting something.” He said teasingly and Isaac propped himself up on his elbow to give him a mock glare, extending a claw warningly, and Scott kissed him playfully, nudging him with his nose.

“Oh, that’s what it was. I finally got my head out my ass and realised that I’m totally in love with you and we’re back together, and we had amazing sex last night!” he gloated and Isaac laughed.

“Nice recovery. And I’m totally in love with you too. And yeah, the sex part was pretty amazing.” He admitted, kissing him and stroking his hair before lying down, allowing Scott to curl his body around Isaac warmly, Scott stroking his hair soothingly.

“But you know what? I like this, just the two of us, not a care in the world, sleeping, curled up together. Yeah, this part is definitely the best.” He mumbled into Isaac’s ear sleepily, and Isaac nodded.

Yeah, everything else was great, but, this, when it was just the two of them together, cuddled up to one another, kissing a little, stroking each other lovingly, talking and not giving a shit about anything else, this part was definitely the best.

“Too true. I love you.” Isaac mumbled, kissing Scott’s hand which was draped across his waist.

“I love you too.” Scott whispered back, kissing Isaac’s shoulder and wondering if they should get up, but they were both so warm, so happy, so comfy that he instantly dismissed the idea. Nah, this was much better, the two of them lying together, with not a care in the world. This was something he could get used to.

“So, what’ll be our next crisis? Vampires? Dragons? That would be cool.” Isaac theorised with a grin, and Scott sniggered, kissing his forehead.

“Yeah. Anything that doesn't involve my best friend getting possessed, my friends dying or my boyfriend getting electrocuted is fine by me. What about an invasion by marshmallow men like in Ghostbusters? That would be fun.” He said brightly, and Isaac sniggered this time.

“Or maybe it’ll be something mundane, like teaching Malia stuff she needs to know, helping her fit in.” He theorised and Scott nodded, smiling a little.

“Yeah, good point. I mean she’s been wild for eight years, and even though she’s got Stiles as a boyfriend, well, won’t she even need help with that?” he asked musingly, and Isaac smirked.

“Not from what we’ve heard about their encounter in Eichen House.” He told him and Scott grinned.

“Yeah, though actually, come to think of it, I don't see how Stiles didn't need help in that department too, since he was insisting he was saving himself for Lydia.” He said, and Isaac, unconcerned, replied without thinking.

“Don't worry about him, Stiles is more than capable. Besides, he’s a damn good kisser so that has to count for him.” He said carelessly, and it was only when he realised Scott wasn’t stroking his hair anymore that he realised what he had done.

Aw crap.

He chanced a peek up at Scott, who was wearing a strange look on his face, half amusement, half expectation, and he drummed his fingers on Isaac’s side expectantly.

“And how do you know Stiles is a good kisser?” he asked in a sweet, innocent voice that would deceive no one, and Isaac chewed his lip and turned away from his boyfriend, and with a sheepish look on his face, and the same tone in his voice, he uttered the only thing he could think of at the time.

“Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my people is the end of the tale, thank you to everyone whos read the story and left kudos and comments, and certainly dont think that I dont want them for the last chapter!
> 
> Anyway, the show starts season four on Monday, which means the first part of my season four will be up on Tuesday, its not the first actual chapter but it will be rather helpful for my version of season four
> 
> Anyway thank you once again and please leave kudos and comments for the final time!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever slash fic, and I'm still enjoying working on it since its following through season three. I love Scott and Isaac theyre so cute together, and the hottest guys in Beacon Hills (though admittedly, Stiles has upped his game recently). Hope you like reading it as much as I do writing it, let me know what you think!


End file.
